Elisabeth Bishop et l'héritage des Maraudeurs
by Ywena
Summary: TOME III. Elisa décide de rester en retrait de l'intrigue canon, cette année : elle ne veut pas déclencher une autre catastrophe. Cela dit, elle ne compte pas se tourner les pouces pour autant. Inventions nouvelles, projets novateurs... Voilà qui devrait l'occuper. Mais Elisa est incapable de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres... (SI réaliste, humour, intrigue)
1. Prologue

Hello ! Revoilà Elisa, comme promis, pour le tome 3 de la saga ! Spéciale dédicace à **DreamerInTheSky** , qui est la raison pour laquelle je poste aujourd'hui et non pas la semaine prochaine x)

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas où ils sont tombés, cette fic est la continuation de deux fanfictions (les tomes 1 et 2 de la saga), et je vous conseille de commencer par là x) Sinon vous risquez d'avoir du mal à suivre, car le canon a déjà subit d'importantes modifications...

Pour les autres : déjà, re-bienvenue dans les aventures de ma Self-Insert préférée, mwahahaha x) C'est à partir du tome 3 que l'écriture devient un défi, car Elisa a été affecté par le journal de Jedusor et sa personnalité en a été modifiée. Je ne peux donc plus baser ses réactions ou ses planifications sur ce que je ferai, parce qu'Elisa a désormais plus de cran que moi, plus de froideur, et plus d'amour du défi. Cela dit, elle reste notre bonne vieille "Magister" accro aux inventions en tout genre, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours !

.

Si vous vous replongez dans cette fic après un long hiatus ou des vacances, voici donc un petit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain :

 _Elisabeth Bishop (dite "Elisa") s'est réincarnée dans l'univers d'Harry Potter : elle a deux ans (et demi) de plus que le Survivant), elle est pleine d'idéalisme et d'idées brillantes sur comment améliorer l'univers de JKR, et elle a très vite décidé de changer le monde. Même si elle a oublié plusieurs détails du canon (qu'elle surnomme aussi "le destin"), Elisa a quand même une assez bonne idée de ce qui devrait se passer, et s'efforce donc de mettre le holà aux grandes catastrophes. Elle a amélioré les relations inter-Maisons, a créé un Club d'Education Moldue, a pratiquement adopté Harry et lui a évité de retourner chez les Dursley... Elle a aussi inondé Poudlard de ses diverses inventions : la plume rechargeable, le MagicoGlisseur, etc. Et, avec une bande de diplômés de Poudlard, elle projette de fonder une école pour Cracmols._

 _Cela dit, Elisa a aussi subi quelques dérapages. Elle a sauvé Ginny du journal de Tom mais, comme une nouille, elle a écrit dedans et c'est elle qui s'est retrouvé sous l'emprise de Jedusor. Elle n'a pas ouvert la Chambre des Secrets (c'est Drago Malefoy qui a ait ça, quand il a trouvé le journal en décembre après qu'Elisa l'ai perdu), mais elle a passé quatre mois avec Voldemort dans sa tête, modifiant son esprit et altérant son mode de pensée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elisa a beau soutenir qu'elle est complètement remise, c'est un traumatisme qui n'est pas près de s'effacer._

 _Mais voilà : le Basilic est mort, Harry a sauvé tout le monde, Narcissa et Lucius ont divorcés avec pertes et fracas, et une source mystérieuse a révélé au monde entier que Voldemort était un Sang-Mêlé né dans la misère, ce qui a sacrément refroidi son mythe de Seigneur des Ténèbres. A présent, les élèves de Poudlard espèrent que l'année scolaire 1993 - 1994 sera paisible. Ah ah. Qu'ils sont naïfs. Après tout, Sirius Black vient de s'échapper..._

.

Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a rafraîchi la mémoire. Je vous rappelle également que des notes détaillées sur certains personnages sont disponibles dans _La Salle sur Demande_ , le groupe fb que j'administre et qui est centré sur Harry Potter. De plus, à partir de la semaine prochaine (comme je posterai le chapitre 1), j'organiserai également des "votes" comme dans le tome 2 : vous choisissez votre perso préféré dans une liste, et je vous parle de lui !

.

Mais bref, assez bavassé. Je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps... Voici le prologue ! Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Assise à une table baignée par le soleil, Elisabeth Bishop était plongée dans la lecture d'un bouquin passionnant sur le tissage de sort pratiqué au Brésil par le chant et la musique, lorsque son amie Trisha surgit de nulle part et lui sauta dessus :

– Elisa ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Elisa jeta un regard plein de regret à son grimoire. Mais, eh, elle était une Poufsouffle, pas une Serdaigle. Les amis passaient avant les bouquins, et elle referma son livre (non sans avoir glissé un marque-page à l'endroit où elle s'était interrompue) avant de lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

– Si tu veux tuer ton petit frère, je te préviens, j'ai peur de la prison.

– Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aideras pas ? se vexa Trisha.

– Bien sûr que je t'aiderai ! Je dis juste qu'il faudra penser à faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir échapper à la justice.

Le visage de Trisha s'éclaira :

– T'es une vraie amie. Mais non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire la peau à Isaac. Par contre, il faut que tu m'aides à convaincre mes parents de me laisser aller du côté Moldu, et ils ne me laisseront jamais y aller toute seule. Viens avec moi au cinéma ! Il paraît que _Jurassic Park_ est trop bien !

Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils. Effectivement, dans sa vie antérieure, elle avait aimé _Jurassic Park_ autant que _Star Wars_. Cela dit, ses souvenirs du film commençaient à s'effacer. Elle avait surtout cultivé sa mémoire en ce qui concernait l'univers dans lequel elle avait été réincarnée, après tout.

Elisa jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles. Trisha et elle-même se trouvaient à la terrasse de la confiserie Buttermere, la boutique des parents de Trisha, qui faisait des glaces et des crêpes autant que des bonbons. C'était un endroit relativement animé, et normalement Elisa aurait préféré se réfugier plus au calme. Dans sa chambre, pour bouquiner ou potasser ses notes top-secrètes sur le futur (qu'il s'agisse des Horcruxes, du déroulement de la guerre, ou des accidents qu'elle pouvait prévenir). Dans son atelier, pour travailler sur les MagicoGlisseurs qu'elle vendait à Poudlard pour le prix d'un balai de course, et avec lesquels elle était en train d'amasser une vraie fortune. Ou chez elle en général : le Cottage des Erables étaient empli d'un capharnaüm d'artefacts et d'objets enchantés ramenés du monde entier, et Elisa trouvait toujours à s'occuper.

Si Elisa était sur le Chemin de Traverse, cependant, c'était pour une bonne raison. La rentrée scolaire avait lieu dans deux semaines, et Elisa avait fort à faire avant de se retrouver coincée à Poudlard. Elle passait donc régulièrement sur la rue sorcière de Londres. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir fait ce pour quoi elle était venue (à savoir discuter affaire avec Gwendolyn, son associée fantasque), Elisa s'était fait une petite pause en terrasse de la confiserie des parents de sa meilleure amie.

– Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu avant de retourner à l'école ? tenta Trisha comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

– On s'amuse très bien à l'école ! se défendit Elisa.

Trisha croisa les bras d'un air indigné :

– Toi, peut-être, Magister. Mais certains d'entre nous trouvent que regarder des dinosaures bouffer des gens est plus marrant que de copier des lignes en cours de Potions.

Elisa fit la moue. Quel tableau pessimiste ! La plupart des gens traînaient les pieds à l'idée d'aller à l'école, mais Elisa ne tenait jamais en place à l'approche de la rentrée.

Elle adorait les cours, surtout ceux de Sortilèges. Elle adorait passer du temps avec ses amis. Elle adorait son dortoir et sa salle commune, leurs couleurs chaudes et leurs atmosphères confortables. Elle adorait participer à la gestion du Club d'Éducation Moldue, aussi. C'était un club qu'elle avait monté avec un de ses amis afin de permettre aux élèves qui le désiraient de continuer à apprendre la physique-chimie, les sciences, ou l'Histoire. A Poudlard, Elisa était considérée comme une sorte de gourou de l'éducation, perpétuellement obsédée par l'apprentissage de nouvelles choses et le fait d'avoir un enseignement de qualité…

D'ailleurs, les gens la surnommaient « Magister » à cause de ça. Ce surnom moqueur avait fini par lui plaire, et désormais elle le portait aussi fièrement qu'un titre. Ça avait quand même du bon, d'être populaire à l'école.

Oui, Elisa adorait Poudlard. Elle adorait participer au Challenge, le club de duel secret organisé par son amie Helen, où toute sa promotion s'éclatait à se jeter des sorts une fois par mois. Elle adorait frimer auprès des profs quand elle maîtrisait un nouveau sort, et frimer auprès des élèves quand elle mettait au point une nouvelle invention. Et enfin, elle anticipait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme une année scolaire où Voldemort ne viendrait pas pointer le bout de son nez.

Car Poudlard était un endroit assez dangereux. Et en plus, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était maudit. Jusque-là, Elisa avait eu comme enseignants un taré paranoïaque, un quasi-Cracmol incapable de magie, un dément possédé par le fantôme d'un mage noir, et un escroc qui avait attaqué plus de cinquante personnes avant d'être découvert.

Normal.

Mais bref. Cette année, Elisa était sûre que Voldemort ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez, et que leur prof serait compétent. C'était utile, de connaitre l'avenir.

Mais bon. C'était utile, mais ça lui mettait beaucoup la pression, aussi. En effet, dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait été réincarnée dans cet univers, Elisa avait immédiatement décidé que ce monde avait besoin de sacrées améliorations. Entre les préjudices entre les Maisons et entre les sorciers au sang "impur", l'égoïsme des sorciers, la guerre, la malchance… Non, elle n'en voulait définitivement pas. Et donc elle avait décidé de changer le destin.

Dans ce domaine, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Le Club d'Éducation Moldu (ou CEM pour les intimes), son trafic de livres de fiction Moldue qu'elle faisait circuler dans toute l'école, le Challenge, ses inventions, ses projets, ses relations dans les différentes Maisons, ses efforts pour atténuer les préjudices à l'école… Rien de tout ça n'avait existé dans le canon. Et Elisa croyait fermement que, même si ça ne semblait pas beaucoup, ça rendait le monde meilleur.

– D'accord, finit-elle par céder. Je veux bien aller voir _Jurassic Park_.

Trisha sautilla sur place, ravie, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

– Qui t'en a parlé ? Il est sorti assez récemment, tout de même.

– Adrian Pucey, rit Trisha. Apparemment Terence et lui se sont fait une journée cinéma il y a quelques semaines, dans le dos de leurs parents. Il me l'a raconté quand il est venu acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard, avant-hier.

Elisa secoua la tête. Adrian Pucey était un Sang-Pur, mais il était pratiquement soudé à la hanche avec Terence Higgs, un Sang-Mêlé. Leurs parents avaient l'air de désapprouver leur relation, mais les deux amis Serpentard arrivaient toujours à se retrouver pendant l'été.

– Tu as vu d'autres personnes ? demanda Elisa. J'ai vu Cédric, Luna et les Weasley à Loutry St Chaspoule… Mais jusque-là, toi, Harry et Gwendolyn, vous êtes les seules personnes que j'ai revues sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Tu as un mauvais timing, déplora Trisha. Heather est venue hier pour acheter ses affaires. J'ai croisé Rhonda et Helen vendredi à Fleury et Bott, elles étaient en train de faire des suppositions sur quel genre de clown on aurait en prof de Défense…

Elisa masqua un rire nerveux sous une toux feinte. Le professeur Lupin était compétent, Merlin soit loué (Elisa et sa promotion passaient quand même leurs BUSES cette année !). Mais c'était quand même un loup-garou, et si les élèves de Poudlard se mettaient à faire des paris sur les bizarreries de leur enseignant, l'un d'eux risquait fort de découvrir le pot aux roses.

– J'ai vu les Carrow, continua Trisha. Je n'ai pas pu parler aux jumelles, cela dit : elles ont fait semblant de ne pas me connaître.

– Elles font croire à leur père qu'elles ne fréquentent que des Sang-Purs bigots, soupira Elisa. Elles ne peuvent même pas recevoir de lettres de Luna, de peur que leurs parents les interceptent.

L'amitié de Luna avec Flora et Hestia Carrow était un changement du canon assez inattendu, et Elisa ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Luna, Flora et Hestia s'entendaient très bien : mais si le père Mangemort des jumelles découvrait que ses filles s'éloignaient du droit chemin, ça risquait de leur exploser à la figure.

A vrai dire, tout ce qu'Elisa faisait (volontairement ou accidentellement) risquait de lui exploser à la figure un jour ou l'autre. Des fois, elle se demandait sérieusement si elle ne se lançait pas dans un truc qui la dépassait.

– J'ai vu pas mal de membres du CEM aussi, poursuivit Trisha. Aaron Woodbridge, Marietta Edgecombe, etc. Tracey Davies est passée avec sa famille, et elle a un peu discuté avec Harry en passant. Et puis ton fan-club habituel : Sun-Min, Edgar, Zacharias, Susan. Ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles.

Elisa roula des yeux. L'année dernière, elle s'était brièvement forgé une réputation de caïd du duel en puisant dans les conseils de Tom Jedusor. Ce qui n'avait pas été la décision la plus intelligente de sa vie, il fallait l'admettre… Elle essayait toujours de ne pas penser à l'impression de souillure qui lui serrait la gorge quand elle se souvenait de ça. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais utiliser l'Horcruxe l'avait influencée. Pire : il l'avait changée. Comme si Tom avait laissé son empreinte sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle voie le côté positif de la chose. Par exemple, le fait que les jeunes élèves de Poufsouffle la considèrent comme un modèle. Et que quand elle avait maîtrisé le Patronus, ils s'étaient tous mis à l'imiter… C'était un fan-club, en fait.

Elle était en train de devenir Viktor Krum. Au secours.

Elisa grimaça à cette idée, secoua la tête pour chasser cette comparaison bizarre de son esprit, et changea de sujet :

– Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour convaincre tes parents de nous laisser aller au ciné ? Et puis, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi à la boutique ?

Trisha esquissa un geste vague en direction de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients. En effet, à la fin du mois d'août, les gens circulaient surtout dans la partie nord du Chemin de Traverse, plus proche du Chaudron Baveur. C'était dans cette zone qu'on trouvait les magasins de fournitures scolaires… Et le glacier le plus proche était celui de Florian Fortarôme. Peu de gens pressés et encombrés d'achats se donnaient la peine de faire deux cent mètres de plus pour tourner à l'angle de la rue et aller chez les Buttermere.

– Je suis tranquille, c'est l'heure de ma pause. Mais mes parents me suspectent toujours de tirer au flanc, et puis, ils pensent que tu es l'incarnation même du sérieux dans les études. Ils t'écouteront, c'est sûr.

Elisa était donc à court d'arguments. Elle haussa les épaules, et rangea son bouquin dans son sac à main (nom pompeux qu'elle donnait à une vieille besace de cuir usé, couverte de pin's et d'autocollants). Elle y trimballait en permanence tout un assortiment d'outils qui allaient du briquet à la pince coupante, en passant par une amulette de chance et trois couteaux de jet.

Elisa ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de belliqueux, mais elle s'était mise au lancer de couteaux l'année dernière, et elle trouvait ça vraiment rassurant d'avoir quelques lames à portée de main.

– Tu peux passer pour une Moldue ? demanda-t-elle à Trisha en jetant un regard critique à sa tenue.

Trisha acquiesça : elle portait une robe bleue sous son tablier, ainsi que des sandales qui révélaient ses orteils aux ongles vernis de rose. Sa baguette était glissée dans une longue poche spéciale cousue sur le côté de sa jupe. Rien de trop extravaguant. Il faisait chaud, alors Elisa aussi s'était habillée à la Moldue aujourd'hui : débardeur jaune, pantalon de toile, et ballerines multicolores. Le seul élément qui dénotait son appartenance au monde des sorciers était le bandeau qui tenait ses cheveux, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle : et l'étui à baguette accroché à sa ceinture.

– Alors c'est parti, décida Elisa.

Elle poussa la porte de la confiserie, Trisha sur ses talons, et chercha du regard les parents de son amie. Mrs Buttermere était occupée au comptoir, mais son époux était en train de vérifier le niveau de leurs grands bocaux de verre remplis de sucreries. Elisa se composa rapidement un discours dans sa tête, afficha son plus beau sourire innocent, et se dirigea droit vers lui.

– Mr Buttermere ? Est-ce que je peux emmener Trisha du côté Moldu pour voir un film ?

Le confiseur hésita, son regard allant d'Elisa à sa fille, puis fronça les sourcils :

– C'est très gentil de ta part, Elisa, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Au moins, du côté sorcier, il y a des Aurors.

Le visage de Trisha s'affaissa. Elisa, elle, faillit se frapper le front de consternation devant sa propre stupidité.

Quelle cruche. Elle avait complètement oublié la paranoïa générée par l'évasion de Sirius Black !

Bon, elle avait une excuse : elle avait arrêté de lire le journal. En effet, au début de l'été, les journaux ne parlaient que de Lockhart (condamné à trente ans à Azkaban suite à l'aveu de ses multiples agressions), puis des origines de Voldemort (et de son passé en tant que Tom Jedusor, fils de Moldu). Or Elisa connaissait l'histoire par cœur. En effet, c'était elle qui avait rassemblé les preuves de l'ascendance de Tom et qui, par l'intermédiaire des Malefoy, l'avait envoyé anonymement à la _Gazette_. Les journaux n'avaient fait que ressasser la même chose durant des semaines, après ça. Elisa avait donc un peu cessé de suivre l'actualité. Elle avait bien d'autres sujets de préoccupations, de toute façon.

Oh, elle avait entendu parler de l'évasion de Sirius Black, bien sûr. Mais comme elle ne lisait plus le journal, ça lui était un peu sorti de l'esprit. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi distraite. C'était pourtant un élément essentiel du canon. Cet été, elle avait même soigneusement réfléchi à comment gérer les intrusions de Sirius au château !

– Black n'a pas été vu dans la région, argumenta-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. Je suis sûre qu'on sera en parfaite sécurité.

Et en plus, Elisa savait que Sirius était innocent… Mais elle pouvait difficilement expliquer ça aux gens.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser sa garde, contra Mr Buttermere. La _Gazette_ a annoncé qu'il continuerait d'y avoir des Aurors en patrouille jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Si le Ministère se montre aussi prudent, c'est qu'il y a sans doute un risque.

Ils étaient sans doute là plus pour surveiller le Survivant que pour protéger les badauds du Chemin de Traverse, songea Elisa.

Cette année, Harry Potter avait passé le début de l'été chez elle, comme tous les ans (l'une des missions qu'Elisa s'était fixée avait été d'arracher Harry à sa famille abusive, après tout). Puis, quand Elisa et sa mère s'étaient embarquées fin juillet pour une expédition en Inde, le jeune Potter avait déménagé chez Gwendolyn Bowman, une amie qui tenait une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cet arrangement était supposé être temporaire, mais… Harry avait tellement aimé vivre au milieu des sorciers et de l'activité de la célèbre rue enchantée qu'il y était resté.

Le Ministère devait être ravi de pouvoir garder le Survivant sous surveillance, plutôt que de devoir faire confiance à Dumbledore qui leur assurait qu'Harry était en sécurité. Alors s'il y avait des Aurors, c'était sûrement pour protéger Harry, pas parce que Sirius avait été vu dans la région.

– Le Ministère est juste prudent, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Mais je doute que Sirius Black ose attaquer l'endroit le plus grouillant de sorciers du pays ! Un fugitif, ça tente d'être discret, normalement…

– Un fugitif sain d'esprit peut-être, marmonna Mr Buttermere. Mais Black est fou, c'est connu.

Elisa grimaça. Cet angle d'approche ne les menait à rien. Heureusement, Trisha intervint, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Elisa :

– Allez, Papa ! On sera très prudentes, promis.

– Ce n'est pas toujours suffisant, rétorqua sérieusement son père. Et je pense que tes parents seraient d'accord, Elisa !

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Mr Buttermere n'avait pas tort… Depuis qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer en mai dernier (par Lockhart, qui avait tenté de se débarrasser de témoins gênants en les jetant dans la Chambre des Secrets), ses parents étaient beaucoup plus protecteurs. Son père était à l'étranger à cause de son travail de pilote de ligne : mais sa mère astrologue lisait les cartes et les étoiles tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait sa fille chérie.

Et l'évasion de Sirius Black n'arrangeait rien. Tout ce que les gens savaient de lui, c'était qu'il venait d'une famille adepte de la magie noire, qu'il avait tué treize personnes avec un seul sort, et qu'il avait réussi à échapper aux Détraqueurs, les créatures des ténèbres les plus terrifiantes qui soient. Ce n'était pas un portrait très rassurant.

Elisa décida de changer d'angle d'attaque. Après tout, si la vérité ne marchait pas, pourquoi ne pas adoucir les angles avec quelques petits arrangements ?

– Le cinéma est à quatre rues du Chaudron Baveur. C'est assez proche pour être encore surveillé par les Aurors qui sont du côté Moldu.

C'était complètement faux. Pour être allé du côté Moldu plusieurs fois cet été, Elisa savait qu'il y avait peut-être deux Aurors postés dans la rue du Chaudron Baveur, mais pas davantage. Cependant, Mr Buttermere eut l'air plus enclin à les écouter. Et Trisha en rajouta une couche :

– On ira juste à la séance du film, on ne traînera pas en route. Et on gardera toujours nos baguettes sur nous. Et au moindre problème, on se cache !

– Et puis on pourra prévenir les renforts plus vite que n'importe qui si on voit quelque chose de suspect, pointa Elisa avec une certaine mesure d'orgueil. On est les deux seules élèves de Poudlard à maîtriser le Patronus, après tout.

Quoique. Vu qu'Elisa avait initié presque toute sa Maison à ce sort l'année dernière, elle ne doutait pas qu'à la rentrée, il y a aurait plusieurs dizaines de personnes familières avec ce puissant sortilège protecteur. Mais pour l'instant, seules Elisa et Trisha étaient bien connues pour communiquer entre elles par Patronus quand elles étaient éloignées. Leurs parents respectifs avaient été témoins de cet exploit, et Mr Buttermere eut l'air de sérieusement considérer la question. Les deux adolescents retinrent leur souffle.

– D'accord, finit par céder le sorcier. J'imagine que vu le nombre de gens qui entrent par le Chaudron Baveur, Londres doit quand même être relativement sûre… Mais pas d'imprudence, compris ?

– Bien sûr Papa ! s'écria Trisha en entraînant Elisa vers la sortie. Vite, il ne faut pas qu'on loupe la séance de quinze heures !

Et les deux filles filèrent dans la rue. Avant que la porte ne se referment derrière elle, Elisa eut juste le temps d'entendre Isaac, le petit frère de Trisha, demander avidement si lui aussi pouvait aller au cinéma. Trop tard : les deux Poufsouffle étaient déjà loin. Entraînée par son amie à travers la foule qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse, Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle s'était longtemps sentie comme une intruse dans cette vie, dans cet univers. Quand elle était plus petite, et quand elle avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard… Elle avait eu du mal à encaisser que c'était réel. Que c'était sa vie, maintenant : que ces gens qu'elle croisait tous les jours, depuis Cédric Diggory à Severus Rogue en passant par les jumeaux Weasley, étaient de vraies personnes, et pas juste des personnages de fiction. C'était quand même quelque chose d'assez énorme !

Mais elle s'y était faite, et… Elle aimait cette vie. Elle avait eu de la chance, après tout. Elle était née de deux parents aimants, assez farfelus eux-mêmes pour ne pas s'alarmer des bizarreries de leur fille. Elle avait des tas d'amis loyaux, et une Maison entière qui ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Et elle avait Trisha, sa meilleure amie. Alors oui, elle avait eu de la chance de renaître en tant qu'Elisabeth Bishop.

Le seul coup de pas de bol dans cette renaissance, c'était son prénom. Qui appellerait sa fille _Elisabeth_ , sérieusement ? Yerk. C'était un nom de _vieille_ ! Et elle n'allait même pas évoquer son deuxième prénom, qui était encore plus archaïque…

Mais passons. Les deux Poufsouffle zigzaguèrent dans la foule, et Elisa prit un instant pour regretter de ne pas avoir emmené son Glisseur. Elle vit d'ailleurs au moins deux personnes se balader sur des MagicoGlisseurs dans la cohue, se faufilant souplement entre les gens à toute allure. Le Glisseur était une sorte de planche lévitant à trente centimètres du sol, faite de bois ciré et enchanté, et bordée de métal gravés de runes. C'était évident que le concept était inspiré du skateboard ou du snowboard Moldu, mais l'esthétique de la chose était à 100% sorcière. C'était l'invention dont Elisa était la plus fière. En commercialisant ces planches, elle s'était fait une vraie fortune.

Et en utilisant sa planche, elle et Trisha auraient au moins gagné cinq minutes pour remonter la rue. La beauté du Glisseur, ce n'était pas juste sa vitesse et son potentiel pour faire des acrobaties : c'était qu'il était maniable et passe-partout.

– C'est fou le monde qu'il y a aujourd'hui, pesta Trisha tandis qu'Elisa et elle longeaient une échoppe d'instruments magiques enchantés. La rentrée n'est que dans deux semaines ! Ils ont encore du temps pour faire leurs courses !

– Il fait beau, pointa Elisa. Et Mme Guipure fait des réductions sur les vêtements d'automne. Sans compter que B&B est toujours populaire, la boutique n'a ouvert que depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Trisha sourit d'un air narquois :

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié à quel point tu es fière de B&B…

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, puis grimaça. Son amie n'avait pas tort. La boutique B&B s'appelait en réalité _Bishop & Bowman_, et Elisa avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'orgueil à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son nom de famille peint en grandes lettres rouges sur l'enseigne du magasin.

B&B avait été créée par Elisa et une de ses amies plus âgée, Gwendolyn, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Cette petite boutique chaleureuse vendait du matériel scolaire, quelques accessoires divers… Mais surtout les inventions d'Elisa. Eh oui ! Car Elisa était une inventrice, et les MagicoGlisseurs n'étaient qu'une petite partie de la gamme d'objets enchantés qu'elle avait réalisés depuis qu'elle avait commencé Poudlard. Ses produits avaient beaucoup de succès chez les sorciers, même les plus traditionnels. Ce que la jeune fille trouvait d'ailleurs très marrant, car la quasi-totalité de ses inventions étaient inspirées par le monde Moldu. Le meilleur exemple, c'était les montres digitales qui faisaient la fortune de la boutique.

C'était tout le cœur du problème quand Elisa voulait populariser une de ses inventions : il fallait que ça soit nouveau et moderne, mais il fallait surtout que ça ait l'air entièrement traditionnel et complètement sorcier. Si l'influence Moldue était trop visible dans le projet, les gens s'y intéressaient nettement moins. Le racisme était bien vivant au pays des licornes et des elfes.

Mais passons.

Elles arrivaient justement à hauteur de la boutique en question, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La première vitrine était remplie d'un étalage divers : tasses enchantées pour servir de Thermos, encres de toutes les couleurs, divers fournitures ciblant essentiellement les Nés-Moldus (guides explicatifs, introductions aux différentes matières, dépliants sur le Ministère ou le Chemin de Traverse…), et d'autres objets ensorcelés. La deuxième vitrine, à droite de la porte, exposait les montres digitales sorcières qui faisaient le succès de la boutique. Il y avait également un petit panneau de pub proclamant que cette boutique donnait des renseignements pour l'achat de MagicoGlisseurs, et un écriteau clamant que des miroirs enchantés seraient bientôt en vente.

– C'est quoi cette histoire de miroirs enchantés ? demanda Trisha en découvrant le nouveau panneau.

– Secret professionnel, sourit Elisa.

Depuis l'année dernière, elle travaillait sur une version sorcière du téléphone portable, inspiré par les Miroirs à Double-Sens que les sorciers utilisaient comme des talkies-walkies. Etant donné que les autres moyens de communication des sorciers étaient le Patronus (un sortilège monstrueusement difficile) ou la Cheminette (qui obligeait à se mettre à quatre pattes devant l'âtre et à s'user les genoux), Elisa était sûre que son invention aurait du succès.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à… l'inventer, en fait.

– Tu veux qu'on y fasse un tour ? proposa Trisha en voyant qu'Elisa continuait à regarder par la vitrine.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes à l'intérieur. Elle distinguait la silhouette de Gwendolyn, avec sa robe brodée et ses cheveux frisés relevés en queue-de-cheval, qui allait d'un client à l'autre en bavardant joyeusement.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, finit-elle par dire quand même. J'ai parlé avec Gwendolyn quand je suis arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse en début d'après-midi.

Etant donné qu'Elisa était son associée et sa fournisseuse principale, elle et Gwendolyn essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par semaine. Elles parlaient de comment allait la boutique, des articles préférés des clients, des possibles nouveautés qu'elles pouvaient mettre en stock… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Elisa était venue à Londres aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça, et voir Harry.

Lorsqu'Elisa, avait rencontré Harry Potter, le héros de l'histoire, elle ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher à lui aussi vite. Mais elle l'avait invité l'été dernier, cherchant à l'arracher à sa famille abusive, et… C'était devenu une habitude. Harry passait désormais la plus grande partie de ses étés chez les Bishop (et le reste chez d'autres amis). Il n'avait plus revus les Dursley depuis qu'il avait onze ans, ce qu'Elisa considérait comme une victoire personnelle, et la Poufsouffle avait un peu l'impression de gagner un petit frère à chaque fois que le jeune garçon passait ses vacances chez elle. Ce gamin éveillait en elle un instinct protecteur qu'elle ignorait posséder.

Un dernier regard à travers la vitrine lui apprit qu'Harry n'était pas dans la boutique. Il aimait bien donner un coup de main à Gwendolyn pour ranger le stock ou faire les comptes, mais ça ne l'occupait que quelques heures par jour. Harry passait généralement son temps à explorer le Chemin de Traverse et à saluer tous ses camarades qui venaient faire leurs achats.

– On y va ? fit Elisa en se détournant de B&B. On va louper ton film sinon.

Trisha ouvrit de grands yeux en se rappelant de l'heure, et reprit aussitôt sa course. Elisa la suivit en riant. Elles continuèrent leur chemin, et Elisa salua de la main les quelques élèves de Poudlard qu'ils croisaient. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tous leurs noms, mais tous lui rendaient son salut en souriant.

C'était marrant, quand on y réfléchissait. Elisa avait le charisme d'une chaussette sale, et parler en public lui donnait un tel trac qu'elle n'arrivait plus à manger… Mais elle était connue à Poudlard, et connue de manière globalement _positive_. Elle était plus ou moins la meneuse officieuse des Poufsouffle. Incroyable, non ? Elisa n'avait ni l'assurance et le talent d'Helen Dawlish, une Serdaigle de sa classe très douée en duel : ni le charme et la popularité des jumeaux Weasley, connus dans tout le château : ni même la douceur et l'air approchable de Cédric Diggory. Et pourtant, elle s'était faite une place dans la hiérarchie sociale de Poudlard.

Honnêtement, c'était venu d'un coup de chance, et d'un peu de bluff. Il lui avait suffi d'avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait durant sa première année, et pan ! Les gens avaient été attirés par son assurance. Et comme les dynamiques sociales des Poufsouffle avaient tendance à être très stables… Personne n'avait cherché noises à Elisa. Un peu d'autorité exercée sur des morveux de onze ans, et le tour était joué !

Certains jours, Elisa avait du mal à croire que ça avait marché.

Cela dit, ça l'arrangeait pas mal. Même si son influence ne s'étendait que sur une poignée d'élèves et une échoppe du Chemin de Traverse, Elisa était quand même certaine d'avoir durablement modifié le canon de l'histoire. Elle avait fait dérailler les rapports de force entre les Maisons, par exemple. Leur rivalité avait diminué, les Poufsouffle commençaient à douter de Dumbledore après avoir appris qu'il avait utilisé la pierre philosophale comme appât au cœur même de l'école, et plusieurs Serpentard étaient amis avec des membres d'autres Maisons.

Et puis, même sans agir directement, Elisa avait quand même cause de sacrés bouleversements dans le canon. La révélation de l'ascendance de Voldemort, par exemple. Ou l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de Lockhart. Ou encore le divorce des Malefoy…

Quoique. Sur ce point, la faute revenait à Lucius : c'était quand même lui qui avait été assez idiot pour faire rentrer le journal de Jedusor dans Poudlard, sans penser une seule seconde que Drago mettrait la main dessus, qu'il serait mis en danger, et que Narcissa le découvrirait. Abruti de nazi stupide.

– On y est, lâcha Trisha quand elles atteignirent le Chaudron Baveur. Tu devrais ranger ta baguette, Elisa.

Pas bête. La jeune fille décrocha son étui à baguette de sa ceinture, et le rangea dans son sac. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien un porte-monnaie contenant de l'argent Moldu, puis referma sa besace avec satisfaction.

– Je suis prête !

Trisha sourit, et poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Elisa lui emboîta le pas sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Réécrire le destin, c'était pas de la tarte. Parfois, Elisa trouvait ça frustrant, ou épuisant, ou effrayant. Mais parfois, ça en valait le coup. Parfois, il y avait des amitiés qui se nouaient. Des projets qui prenaient forme. Des écueils qui disparaissaient. Parfois, il y avait des moments comme ceux-là, où Elisa prenait le temps de se détendre et de s'amuser. Des moments où elle pouvait être sûre, de manière absolue, que tous ses amis étaient en sécurité, heureux et protégés. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme une bouffée d'optimisme.

Ouais. Réécrire le destin, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Mais, eh ! Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

.

* * *

.

A, cet optimisme tôt le matin xD Attention Elisa, tu va vite redescendre sur Terre...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. Beaucoup de rappels et de mise au point dans ce prologue : mais c'est nécessaire pour bien démarrer l'histoire x)

A la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre !


	2. L'ombre de l'évadé d'Azkaban

Hello ! Voici le premier chapitre du tome 3 ! Cette fois, on a droit à un petit peu de l'été d'Elisa (et ça sera encore pire dans le tome 4 où vous aurez droit au récit de tout son mois d'août). Enfin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

.

Mais avant toute chose... Les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Je ne sais pas si tu es encore en colo alors que je poste ce chapitre, mais je suis contente que tu ai pu lire le prologue avant de partir x) J'espère que le reste te plaira autant !

Hello **Elaia Gurialde** ! Le mystère de "comment Harry fait signer (ou pas) son autorisation" est révélé dans ce chapitre, soit attentive parce que c'est une ligne de détail x) Mais sinon... Dans le canon, Voldy n'est pas revenu en Grande-Bretagne cette année-là. Alors il n'y a pas de raison que ça change, je te rassure x)

Merci **IceQueen89** ! La Salle sur Demande est bien utile pour poster les mises à jour et les annonces x) J'espère que le reste de la fic va te plaire autant que ce prologue riche en détails !

Salut **Louny9895** x) Décidément tu n'appellera jamais Elisa par son surnom... Eh oui, on n'a vu ni Helen ni Heather pour l'instant. Il faudra attendre le chapitre 2 pour ça, patience ! Voilà, sinon j'adore l'idée de créer un fan-club à Heather... Ou à Helen... Ou à Trisha... Ou à n'importe lequel de mes persos en fait x)

Yep **Aomine** , elles ont adoré Jurassic Park ! Mais pas autant que Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey (ceux qui ont fait la pub de ce film à Trisha). Les deux Serpentard sont de grans fans de dinosaures. Surtout Terence, en fait. Ce sera détaillé dans le tome 4 x)

Hello **Leguramine** ! Tu as été traumatisée par Jurassic Park ? C'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je l'ai trouvé terrifiant. Mais depuis, après l'avoir revu à plusieurs reprises et appris plein de secrets de tournage (comme par exemple que T-Rex était un robot géant, et que quand il pleuvait il se mettait en route tout seul), c'est devenu un de mes films préférés x)

Tout à fait **Casildamalefoy** , un peu de bon temps avant que ça se casse la figure ! Car les ennuis, ou plutôt les signes précurseurs des ennuis, apparaissent dès ce chapitre...

Yo **Kuro No Kage** ! Contente que tu ais aimé, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce prologue x) J'aime bien planter le décor, et remettre en place le contexte... T'inquiète, il y a plus d'action (et le début de l'intrigue) dans ce chapitre !

Hello **Maman Bouba** x) Oui, Elisa reste indubitablement humaine, avec ses grosses bourdes, ses erreurs, bref tout ce qui fait d'elle notre bon vieux Magister ! Si tu as lu le "bonus hors-série", tu vois ce qu'elle serai devenue à Serpentard (moins concentré sur le côté humain ou même relationnel, uniquement centrée sur l'intrigue et la nécessité de gagner). Tandis qu'à Poufsouffle, Elisa veut vivre sa vie avec ses amis tout en bottant les fesses du destin. C'est très humain, et c'est ce qui fait la différence x)

 **L'Avadakedavrateur** , quel sympathique pseudo x) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, le genre Self-Insert a plein de défauts et de détracteur, alors me lancer là-dedans (et surtout oser publier...) n'a pas été facile ! Pour les fics que je te recommanderai sur des SI, euuuuh. La plupart sont en anglais, désolé ! Sinon, il y a "Pour une Utopie", par Crusoe, qui n'est pas mal...

Salut **Mayoune** ! Oui, même si Elisa prévoit d'y aller un peu mollo cette année... Ca va être riche en péripéties ! Mwahahaha, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions à certains chapitres x)

Eh oui **BlancheEner** , il faut attendre, je publie chaque semaine x) Quant à Sirius... L'ironie, c'est que pour un tome où ce personnage est supposément central, Elisa ne va pas le voir du tout ! Eh oui, Sirius fait attention de ne pas se faire chopper par aucun élève dans le canon, alors ça ne sera pas très différent x)

Mwahahaha **SugarBrown** : "je sens que Drago va passer une mauvaise année", AH AH L'EUPHÉMISME DU SIECLE. Son monde est bouleversé, ses croyances éclatées, ses parents ont divorcé, il a subit un grave traumatisme et y aura des Détraqueurs partout x) Je le fait souffrir dans le ce tome, je le fait carrément souffrir ! Quant au lien entre Sirius et Elisa... Dans le bonus "Serpentard", oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais dans cet univers, Elisa est une Poufsouffle. Son approche va être radicalement différente, et va avoir un effet boule de neige vers la fin de la fic qui va mettre à mal ton idée x) Mais je ne dis rien, pour ne pas faire de spoilers...

Bienvenue dans l'univers, **Big Apple** ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai mis dans cette saga tous mes "ingrédients" préféré : unité entre les Maisons, critiques de l'univers, des OC, et une appréciation particulière de la Maison Poufsouffle x) Et oui, Elisa essaie de garder la maîtrise de tout ce bordel, mais elle se rate, parfois. A cause d'erreurs humaines, ou d'une trop grande arrogance, ou même d'un coup de pas de chance. C'est son côté faillible qui la rend humaine =D

Hello V **ictoria Leanansidhe** =) Tu as tout lu en deux jours ?! Y a quand même entre 200 et 300 pages par tome x) Félicitations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Merci **DameAureline** ! Cette fic m'intrigue, je vais aller la lire. Merci pour la recomandation, je suis toujours intéressée par de nouvelles lectures =D

Yo **Streema** ! La version d'Elisa-Poufsouffle est beaucoup plus sincère que la Elisa-Serpentard. EN fait, Elisa-Serpentard planifie sur le long-terme et utilise tous les moyens à sa dispostion, tandis qu'Elisa-Poufsouffle veut aussi profiter de la vie, elle a quelque chose de plus naïf et de plus innocent. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne prétexte pas être une voyante : ça aurait été un gros mesonge, avec le potentiel de lui exploser à la figure, et ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle voulait prendre. Sinon... Pour le célibat d'Elisa, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de triste. Elisa a été isolé dans l'univers Serpentard, mais ça n'a rien à avoir avec son absence de mariage ! C'est dû au fait qu'elle vit dans le secret. Si elle s'était mariée, elle aurait tout autant vécu dans le secret. Et puis, Elisa est ace, comme moi, alors elle n'éprouve aucune envie de se marier ou d'entrer dans une relation romantique. Dans cet univers, peut-être qu'elle se mariera, mais dans tous les cas ça sera une relation platonique et Elisa gardera toujours le secret sur sa connaissance du futur. C'est un élément qui reste constant quel que soit son univers...

Tu es prudente **Nera Lupa** ! Mais t'inquiète, Lupin sera engagé, ne serai-ce que parce que Dudu pense que le risque en vaut la peine. Avoir sous la main quelqu'un qui connait Sirius, c'est primordial maintenant que le pseudo-criminel s'est échappé ! En revanche, Dudu va surveiller Lupin de beaucoup plus prêt, et ne prendre aucun risque. Du coup, dans cet univers, il est par exemple simplement impossible que Lupin oublie sa potion parce qu'il ets enfermé dans des quartiers automatiquement verrouillés deux heures avant chaque pleine lune.

Contente de te revoir **Titietrominet** ! Oui, j'aime bien écrire les scènes avec Trisha x) Et dans ce tome, il y en aura davantage !

Et merci à vous **Niakovic** , **Marie la petite** , **EveApplefeld** , et **debralovelove** , qui guettez vos boîtes mails dans l'attente du mail d'alerte !

.

Il est également temps de reprendre une petite tradition... Celle des notes détaillées sur les perso ! J'ai déjà les descriptions de plusieurs personnages qui sont prêtes dans un doc Word. Pour ce chapitre, je vous donne celle de Marietta Edgecombe, car son nom est mentionné x) Pour la semaine prochaine en revanche, je vous demande de voter pour un des élèves de la classe d'Elisa !

Comme _Tamsin Applebee_ a déjà eut droit à sa note détaillée, et qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de présenter Elisa, choisissez un des Poufsouffle restant de cette classe, c'est-à-dire :

\- _Trisha Buttermere_ (Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM et meilleure amie d'Elisa)

\- _Rhonda Flatbury_ (Sang-Pure, meilleure amie de la Serdaigle Helen Dawlish)

\- _Trudy Glaston_ (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

\- _Cédric Diggory_ (Sang-Pur, meilleur ami d'Elisa, Préfet, Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch)

\- _Heidi Macavoy_ (Sang-Pure, Poursuiveuse)

\- _Gabriel Tate_ (grand baraqué silencieux)

\- _Raashid Hussain_ (Né-Moldu membre du CEM, cancre en Potions et clown de la classe)

.

Mais passons à la fiche détaillée du jour... Celle de **Marietta Edgecombe** !

Marietta est une Sang-Mêlée répartie à Serdaigle, dans l'année juste en-dessous de celle d'Elisa. C'est une jeune fille de petite taille, qui a les cheveux blonds-roux, et un visage arrondi à l'expression songeuse. Sage et discrète, Marietta semble assez peu remarquable. Elle est l'une des membres du CEM les plus assidues.

Son père est un Moldu : **Eugène Edgecombe**. Il a la double nationalité française et britannique, et il est mathématicien. Il a été professeur durant plusieurs années, avant de perdre son emploi cinq ans plus tôt. Sa famille avait des difficultés financières et Eugène a détourné une certaine somme d'argent pour sortir de cette situation : il a été découvert, et renvoyé. Heureusement, entre-temps son épouse a trouvé un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, et ils ne sont plus dans le rouge. Son épouse, justement, est une sorcière de Sang-Mêlée : **Elizabeth Edgecombe** , née Blackbell. C'est une ancienne Poufsouffle, qui n'a jamais eu de très brillantes notes et qui préférait sa vie de femme au foyer à celle de gratte-papier au Département des Jeux et Sports Magique, mais elle ne veut pas laisser tomber sa famille.

Ils ont deux enfants : **Marietta** , qui est une sorcière, et son frère cadet de cinq ans **Ryan** , qui est un Cracmol. Les deux enfants ne sont pas particulièrement proches mais s'entendent bien. Les Edgecombe sont très intéressés par l'idée de Tourmaline, et pensent y inscrire Ryan quand il aura onze ans l'année prochaine.

Marietta est quelqu'un d'assez effacé en général. Elle reste généralement à la périphérie du groupe et n'attire pas l'attention sur elle. C'est quelqu'un de **réservé** , un peu rêveur. Elle est plutôt gentille, mais pas très affirmée. Par exemple, elle ne participera jamais aux blagues un peu cruelles que font certains élèves à Luna Lovegood : mais elle ne fera rien pour les arrêter, et restera cachée derrière son livre en faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Marietta n'est pas très courageuse.

Mais elle n'est pas lâche pour autant. Marietta est quelqu'un d' **immensément loyal**. Entraînée par un groupe, ou bien pour aider/soutenir une amie, elle peut faire preuve d'un sacré cran. Elle est le genre de personne qui n'abandonne jamais ses amis, même s'ils deviennent impopulaires, même si c'est dangereux. Marietta est peut-être timide et silencieuse, mais elle aime énormément ses proches, et même si elle n'est pas très démonstrative, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Dans le canon, c'est ce qui a causé la perte du DA : l'amour et l'inquiétude de Marietta pour sa mère.

Le Choixpeau a faillit placer Marietta à Poufsouffle, pour sa diligence au travail, sa tendresse, et son incroyable loyauté. Mais finalement, il s'est décidé pour Serdaigle, car Marietta a une **sensibilité** qui s'épanouit au mieux dans cette Maison. En effet, Serdaigle est la Maison est artistes, et Marietta peint et elle dessine. Elle est d'ailleurs très douée pour ça. C'est sa passion, un peu comme Cho est passionnée de Quidditch ou Elisa est passionnée par la création (qu'il s'agisse d'objets ou de sorts). Elle peint des portraits, des scènes, des décors. Plusieurs de ses tableaux, offerts à ses camarades, sont accrochés dans son dortoir. Plus tard, elle voudrait en faire son métier. Cela dit, en dehors de Serdaigle, très peu de gens connaissent son talent : c'est quelque chose que Marietta considère comme privé, et les Serdaigle respectent son souhait d'être laissé en paix.

La meilleure amie de Marietta est **Cho Chang** : elles se sont rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et sont devenues inséparables. Marietta a aussi d'autres amis (qui lui sont moins proche) au CEM. C'est d'ailleurs par ce biais qu'elle connait **Elisabeth Bishop**. Comme les autres membres du CEM, Marietta voit Elisa comme une sorte de mentor un peu déjantée.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et que vous guetteraient le nom de Marietta dans ce chapitre, car elle y est mentionnée x) Enfn bref, je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **L'ombre de l'évadé d'Azkaban**

 **.**

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas le seul endroit où Elisa se rendait durant l'été. Oh, le plus souvent, elle restait chez elle, au Cottage des Erables. Mais elle prenait parfois son MagicoGlisseur pour aller jusque chez les Lovegood, qui n'habitaient qu'à cinq minutes de chez elle, et tenir compagnie à Luna. Plus rarement, elle prenait le risque d'être vue par des Moldus en balade dans les champs, et traversait les collines jusqu'à la maison des Diggory, ou bien allait au Terrier rendre visite aux Weasley. L'avantage d'habiter à Loutry St Chaspoule, c'était que non seulement les plus proches voisins étaient à au moins dix kilomètres, mais qu'en plus un grand nombre des habitants du coin étaient eux aussi sorciers…

Mais passons.

Elisa sortait donc de chez elle assez régulièrement. Pour aller voir ses amis, mais aussi pour travailler. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de bricoler ses Glisseurs dans son atelier, ou d'aller jeter un œil à ce que faisait Gwendolyn dans l'atelier à l'étage de B&B. Mais parfois, Elisa prenait la Cheminette vers une destination un peu plus lointaine… L'école de Tourmaline, à Nottingham.

Les MagicoGlisseurs étaient l'invention dont elle était la plus fière, et le lancement de B&B était la consécration d'une de ses plus vieilles ambitions (à savoir : que son nom de famille soit affiché en grand sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que les Bletchey se mordent les doigts d'avoir renié sa mère) : mais c'était la création de Tourmaline qui rendait Elisa humble. Parce que Tourmaline était une école mi-sorcière et mi-Moldue, destinée aux Cracmols, et que c'était un concept absolument révolutionnaire.

Elle avait eu l'idée et esquissé le concept très tôt : mais ce n'était qu'un an plus tôt, et avec l'aide de cinq amis, que ce projet s'était concrétisé. C'était quelque chose qui avait dépassé ses espérances les plus folles. Une école pour les Cracmols, un établissement qui leur donnerait une éducation et une opportunité de ne pas être traités comme des rebuts de la société, un lieu qui leur donnerait un rôle et une place dans le monde magique ! C'était vertigineux. C'était brillant. Et oui, ça rendait humble.

Alors, même si ça impliquait de faire une croix sur sa grasse matinée tous les mercredis, Elisa se levait et allait aider ses pseudo-associés à finaliser les détails du projet. S'ils voulaient que Tourmaline entre en service l'année prochaine, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

– J'ai un bon CV de prof, indiqua Myriam. On a déjà reçu des candidatures de prof de physique-chimie ou de maths ?

Lester fouilla rapidement dans la pile de dossiers de candidatures (qui restait mince) posée à côté de lui, avant de secouer la tête :

– Un seul, et il est vieux comme Stonehenge. Montre un peu ce CV ?

Myriam le lui passa de bonne grâce, et Elisa parcourut leur petite assemblée du regard avec une certaine affection. Leur petit groupe était pour le moins disparate. Il y avait Lester Hopkrik, dix-neuf ans, jeune employé du Ministère de la Magie. Sa tante Madeline Hopkrik, une Cracmol d'une trentaine d'année. Sa petite-amie Myriam Collins, Cracmol également, âgée de vingt ans et étudiante dans une fac Moldue. Neal Bowman, dix-neuf ans, apprenti Médicomage. Gwendolyn Bowman, sa sœur âgée de dix-huit ans, la gérante de _Bishop & Bowman_. Et Elisa elle-même, quinze ans, encore élève à Poudlard.

C'était assez étrange. Quelques années plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de personne pour amis. Ils étaient tous plus vieux qu'elle, et… Elisa avait un côté autoritaire qui tendait à prendre à rebrousse-poil ses aînés. Mais les voies du Seigneur (ou du destin, ou de JK Rowling…) étaient impénétrables. Elisa s'était retrouvée à monter un business avec la bande d'ex-Poufsouffle la plus disparate qui soit, et leur présence lui était devenue indispensable. Ils formaient un groupe vraiment bizarre, mais ils étaient étonnamment unis.

– Ce CV a l'air pas mal, acquiesça Lester en l'ajoutant à la pile. C'est un professeur Moldu, mais marié à une sorcière. Il ajoute qu'il a une fille à Poudlard, et un fils qui n'a encore jamais fait de magie accidentelle.

– Montre-moi ça, s'intéressa Neal Bowman en choppant la lettre au passage.

– Ne prends pas les affaires des autres ! le tança sa sœur Gwendolyn.

– Du calme vous deux, les sermonna Madeline. Neal, tu n'es pas chargé des CV mais des prospectus de publicité. Et Gwendolyn, où en est ta liste des fournitures qui nous manquent encore ?

– Je n'ai aucune idée d'où acheter des tableaux noirs ! se plaignit Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn avait beau être une associée fantastique et quelqu'un de très débrouillard, elle n'en restait pas moins une Sang-Pure qui n'avait pas souvent mis les pieds chez les Moldus. Lui confier l'achat de fournitures non-magiques n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée…

– Il y a des magasins spéciaux pour ça, non ? interrogea Elisa.

– Si c'est tout ce qui manque, je peux m'en charger, offrit Madeline.

Ignorant leurs querelles, Elisa finit par récupérer la feuille, et parcouru le CV avec intérêt. Effectivement, cette personne correspondait plutôt bien à leurs critères. Le nom de l'envoyeur la fit cependant hausser les sourcils.

– Eugène Edgecombe. Sa fille Marietta fait partie du CEM…

Et, dans l'intrigue canon, Marietta dénonçait Harry et ses amis parce que le Ministère menaçait sa mère, non ? Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Elisa hésita une seconde, puis ajouta le CV de Mr Edgecombe à la mince pile de ceux qu'ils comptaient recontacter.

Si le père de Marietta était embauché, sa mère pourrait démissionner sans crainte de perdre leur seule source de revenus, si jamais le Ministère se mettait à lui mettre la pression.

– C'est au niveau des professeurs de magie qu'on rame, fit remarquer Lester en épluchant leur pile de CV.

– On a un volontaire pour enseigner les Potions et la Botanique, pointa tout de même Neal.

– Ce n'est qu'une seule personne ! Il nous faut aussi un prof pour la théorie des Sortilèges et de la Métamorphose, un autre pour l'Astronomie, un autre pour la Divination, un autre pour les Runes, et un autre pour la Défense !

Rien que d'entendre cette énumération à voix haute, c'était décourageant.

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers qui veulent enseigner à des Cracmols, renifla Myriam d'un air hargneux.

Ses parents biologiques l'avaient donnée comme un chiot indésirable dès qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était dépourvue de magie. Elle avait neuf ans, à l'époque. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient élevée avec beaucoup d'amour, mais Myriam n'avait jamais pardonné à ses parents biologiques de s'être débarrassés d'elle sans même un regard en arrière.

Elisa se sentit un peu coupable. Ils avaient reçu un bon CV : celui de Remus Lupin. Il avait soumis sa candidature au début de l'été (avant que Sirius ne s'échappe et que Dumbledore ne l'engage, sans doute). Mais Elisa l'avait discrètement fait disparaitre de la pile, afin de préserver le canon.

Il valait mieux que Lupin aille à Poudlard. Déjà parce qu'il était plus ou moins essentiel à l'intrigue, mais aussi parce que l'école avait désespérément besoin d'un prof compétent. Elisa passait ses BUSES cette année : si elle avait une chance d'avoir un bon prof, elle allait la saisir !

– Je me demande si ma mère serait d'accord pour enseigner, fit-elle d'un air songeur.

Sans doute pas. Sa mère, Isabelle Bishop, était une rêveuse et une recluse. Ce serait comme de demander à Luna Lovegood d'enseigner. En pire, parce qu'Isabelle était affreusement stressée par la foule.

– Je me porterai bien volontaire, soupira Gwendolyn. Mais j'ai déjà la boutique à gérer.

– Au fait, les affaires vont bien ? s'intéressa Neal.

– Très bien même ! se vanta sa sœur. Tout le monde veut avoir une montre digitale personnalisée, c'est un bijou autant qu'un outil. Une des filles de ma classe bosse à _Sorcière Hebdo_ maintenant, et elle m'a dit que les montres avaient tellement de succès que c'était devenu un accessoire de mode incontournable.

Neal jeta un regard dubitatif à sa propre montre, dont l'écran de cuivre rond était très classique. Les chiffres lumineux qui donnaient l'heure avaient un design élégant, comme s'ils étaient calligraphiés : mais c'était la seule originalité du modèle.

– On a diversifié l'offre depuis l'ouverture de la boutique, pointa Elisa en suivant son regard. Et Gwendolyn est très douée pour les finitions, alors que je n'y faisais pas très attention. Maintenant, elle personnalise les cadrans et bracelets. On ne vend plus deux montres identiques !

– Et je peux témoigner, fit Myriam en montrant son poignet.

Sa montre était plutôt petite, et protégée par un couvercle gravé de fleurs, qui se rétractait si on appuyait dessus. Le cadran argenté affichait des chiffres qui semblaient être dessinés à l'encre bleue foncée scintillante, et la montre était ornée de jolis papillons argentés qui voletaient autour de l'heure. Le cadran affichait aussi les phases de la lune sous la forme d'un petit dessin rond et argenté devant laquelle passaient de petits nuages, signalant que c'était la pleine lune.

Elisa était très fière de ses montres digitales. Avec leur cadran rustique et rond, et leurs symboles qui semblaient tracés à l'encre brillant comme de la calligraphie, ces montres n'évoquaient rien de technologique ou d'high-tech. Leur esthétique faisait très _sorcière_ , et les matériaux utilisés auraient semblé parfaitement à leur place dans l'ère victorienne. Un très grand nombre de clients de B&B ignoraient complètement que l'inspiration de ces objets était Moldue. Et chaque montre était personnalisée et unique, car rien ne déplaisait plus aux sorciers que les objets impersonnels, produits en série.

– Aphrodite Zabini m'en a commandé une, se vanta Gwendolyn.

– C'est qui celle-là ? lâcha étourdiment Elisa.

Gwendolyn eut l'air scandalisé :

– Une icône de la mode ! Elle est célèbre !

– C'est pas elle dont tous les maris sont morts mystérieusement ? fit Lester en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

– Des circonstances malheureuses, l'assura Gwendolyn. Rien qui n'empêche que Mrs Zabini soit la figure de proue de la mode britannique. Une figure de proue qui va porter une de nos montres, Magister ! C'est pas rien !

Elisa décida de choisir la voie de la prudence, et acquiesça placidement :

– Tu as raison, c'est merveilleux.

Gwendolyn la regarda avec suspicion, pas dupe. Heureusement, Madeline fit diversion en les ramenant à leur tâcha, claquant des doigts pour attirer leur attention :

– Je vous signale qu'il faut qu'on finisse le tri des papiers avant ce soir. Au boulot ! Myriam et moi avons presque fini, vous êtes à la traîne.

Du coup Elisa se hâta de revenir à son courrier. Elle était chargée d'éplucher les lettres qui n'étaient pas des CV, c'est-à-dire les lettres de parents curieux du concept de leur école. Certains demandaient des précisions sur les mesures de confidentialité. D'autres encore voulaient se renseigner sur le programme scolaire, et les possibilités de voir leurs enfants le week-end… Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait une ou deux lettres de menaces ou d'insultes, disant qu'ils perdaient leurs temps à essayer de se préoccuper de la vermine, que les Cracmols devraient être noyés à la naissance, bla-bla-bla.

Elisa fit une note mentale d'ajouter des sortilèges de sécurité autour de l'école. Un truc pour empêcher l'entrée des gens non-autorisés, déjà. S'il y avait des sorciers mal intentionnés envers les enfants, pas questions qu'on puisse entrer et sortir de Tourmaline comme d'un moulin.

– Terminé ! annonça-t-elle en jetant la dernière lettre sur sa pile. On a dix lettres de parents inquiets, trois lettres de gens qui ont l'air intéressés et prêts à finaliser une inscription, une lettre d'un mec sans cœur qui voudrait notre adresse pour abandonner son fils sur notre perron, et deux lettres de menaces et d'insultes. Globalement, c'est positif.

– En comptant les lettres précédentes, ça nous fait presque douze possibles inscrits ! se réjouit Lester qui avait fait le calcul de tête.

Sachant qu'il y avait statistiquement environ quatre-vingt-dix Cracmols en âge d'aller au collège dans le pays, Elisa considérait qu'ils avaient encore du chemin à faire. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Tout grand voyage commençait par un petit pas, et Tourmaline était encore un projet très méconnu.

Myriam s'était rembrunie à la mention de l'homme qui voulait abandonner son fils, et elle se mit à fouiller dans la pile de lettres d'Elisa pour trouver la missive concernée. Quand elle la trouva, elle se mit à la lire à toute allure, sourcils froncés.

– Laisse tomber Myriam, soupira Gwendolyn.

– Ça me rend malade, marmonna la Cracmol. Quelqu'un qui est disposé à abandonner son fils n'est pas qualifié pour s'en occuper !

Il y eu un silence tendu. Elisa était assez d'accord avec Myriam, mais elle n'avait aucune solution à proposer. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son courrier en se mordillant la lèvre.

Puis quelqu'un se racla la gorge depuis l'entrée de la salle des profs, et Elisa sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise.

– Je tombe au mauvais moment ? sourit Harry avec hésitation.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air incertain. Il avait dû venir directement depuis le Chemin de Traverse. Au début de l'été, il avait beaucoup aidé Elisa et ses complices à aménager l'école, et il était perpétuellement invité à se joindre à eux. Néanmoins, comme ils avaient commencé à travailler sans lui, il devait se demander s'il n'était pas en train de se poser en intrus.

– Bien sûr que non ! l'assura Gwendolyn une fois remise de sa surprise. On a presque fini. J'étais sur le point d'aller nous chercher à boire !

– N'essaie pas de tirer au flan ! la menaça Myriam.

Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, puis décala la chaise voisine de la sienne d'un léger coup de pied, invitant Harry à s'y asseoir. Le Gryffondor s'y installa aussitôt, et se mit à lire la première lettre sur la pile de courriers fraîchement trié. Discrètement, Elisa glissa les lettres de menaces sous un magazine de fournitures scolaires.

Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Harry voit ce côté-là de l'école.

– Ça a l'air de bien avancer, sourit Harry en lisant l'une des demandes d'inscription.

Madeline était déjà en train de sortir de leur tiroir les formulaires pré-imprimés à renvoyer aux parents pour inscrire leurs enfants. Laissant Neal et Gwendolyn se chamailler, Elisa se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

– Oui, plutôt. C'est bon signe, je trouve. Une école pour les Cracmols, c'est vraiment une idée très novatrice, mais on n'a pas rencontré beaucoup d'opposition.

Harry hocha joyeusement la tête, mais Lester doucha leur enthousiasme :

– C'est parce que les gens sont préoccupés par autre chose. Si Tourmaline faisait la Une, on serait ensevelis sous les hiboux de gens qui ont des opinions à nous faire partager. Mais là… Entre la révélation sur Jedusor, et puis l'évasion de Black… Tourmaline n'est qu'une petite annonce. Seuls les gens vraiment intéressés la remarquent.

Elisa sourit d'un air mauvais à l'évocation de Jedusor. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle sur ce coup. Le mythe de Voldemort était sacrément amoché, et Lucius Malefoy était en froid avec la haute société des Sang-Purs parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était le responsable de cette révélation. Sur ce point, le canon avait définitivement déraillé.

– C'est d'ailleurs sans doute la seule chose positive qui ressort de l'évasion de Black, marmonna Lester. Quand l'agitation sera retombée, les journalistes se bousculeront pour avoir des scoops sur Tourmaline, mais d'ici-là, on est tranquille. Les gens ont d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter.

Neal émit un reniflement amusé :

– C'est la première personne qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! Evidemment, ça a de quoi rendre les gens paranoïaques.

Gwendolyn se pencha en avant, les yeux brillant de curiosité :

– Vous pensez qu'il a fait comment ?

– C'est peut-être un Animagus illégal qui s'est transformé en oiseau pour s'enfuir, pointa innocemment Elisa.

– Allez, je suis sérieuse !

La jeune fille renifla avec amusement mais n'insista pas. C'était bien plus drôle.

– Il paraît qu'il a tué treize personnes d'un seul sort, fit Myriam d'un air fasciné. Il y a des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais si quelqu'un comme Black débarque… Ils ne pourraient pas faire grande chose, non ?

– J'espère qu'ils vont l'attraper vite, frissonna Harry.

Elisa regarda ailleurs, soudain mal-à-l'aise. Elle aurait bien aimé dire à Harry de ne pas s'en faire pour ça, mais elle pouvait difficilement défendre un soi-disant criminel…

D'autant plus qu'Elisa, personnellement, avait des sentiments ambivalents envers le parrain du Survivant. C'était le problème, avec les personnages complexes. Sirius Black était le genre de personne qui vous faisait cogiter sur votre définition du Bien et sur où tracer la ligne.

Elle admirait la loyauté de Sirius envers son filleul, pas de doute. Mais la désinvolture avec laquelle Sirius traitait la violence l'avait toujours fait flipper. Le fait qu'il avait été prêt à tuer Pettigrew sous les yeux de trois enfants sans que ça lui pose de problème, la hargne qu'il déversait sur Kreattur, sa totale absence de remords quant à son traitement de Rogue…

Sirius était entièrement dévoué à Harry, et ça, c'était quelque chose de bien. Mais si on ne faisait pas partie de ceux qu'il considérait comme les siens, Black était probablement une personne assez déplaisante (voir même dangereuse) à fréquenter.

– Tiens, j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-elle. On devrait installer des mesures de sécurité autour de Tourmaline. Imaginez ce qui se passerait si des gens mal intentionnés entraient ici.

Etant donné le cheminement de la conversation, tout le monde assuma qu'elle parlait de Sirius Black. Seul Lester, pas dupe, jeta un regard en direction de la pile de courriers qu'elle avait devant elle. Employé du Ministère, Lester savait parfaitement quelle opinion certains bigots avaient des Cracmols ou de tout être jugé inférieur…

– Bonne idée, approuva Gwendolyn. Je connais plusieurs sorts d'alarmes que j'ai mis sur la boutique.

– Et je dois pouvoir trouver à la maison des bouquins sur des sortilèges de verrouillage et de barrière, réfléchit Neal. Je les apporterai demain après-midi.

– Parfait, déclara Myriam. Je déclare donc la séance levée ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. On se fait une pizza, ce midi ? On pourrait tous transplaner dans un endroit Moldu.

– Je n'ai jamais mangé de pizza, fit Neal avec curiosité.

– Tu verras, c'est super-bon, l'assura Lester qui avait davantage arpenté le monde Moldu.

Mais Elisa secoua la tête avec regret :

– J'ai promis à ma mère d'être rentrée avant midi. Désolée, mais je vous abandonne. Gardez un œil sur Harry pour moi.

Il y eut quelques exclamations de déceptions et quelques remarques taquines, mais Elisa ne céda pas. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'être considérée comme un membre du groupe par ces jeunes adultes, tous plus vieux et plus cool qu'elle, mais elle faisait assez de trucs dangereux comme ça. Si sa mère voulait qu'elle rentre, alors Elisa rentrait.

Ils se saluèrent tous, Elisa ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry qui protesta pour la forme, puis chacun parti de son côté. Lester Transplana avec Myriam, Gwendolyn avec Madeline, et Neal avec Harry. Elisa quitta Tourmaline la dernière, par voie de Cheminette.

Elle n'était pas une grande fan de ce moyen de déplacement, mais elle s'engouffra quand même dans les flammes vertes d'un pas résolu, avant d'être aspirée par le réseau de Cheminette. Brièvement secouée en tous sens, elle finit par émerger dans son salon, et se prit promptement les pieds dans le tapis avant de s'étaler par terre.

– Argh, gémit-elle.

Sa mère, qui était en train de disposer un plateau de jolis sandwiches sur la table tandis que son elfe Chappy amenait une carafe d'eau et un plateau de fruits, lui lança un regard amusé. Elle était habituée depuis longtemps à la maladresse de sa fille.

– Tu n'aimes toujours pas la Cheminette ?

– C'est la Cheminette qui ne m'aime pas, marmonna Elisa en se redressant. Je ne suis pas en retard ?

– Pas du tout, la rassura sa mère. Viens, assieds-toi.

Physiquement, Elisa ressemblait surtout à son père, avec un visage arrondi et des sourcils volontaires. Mais elle avait la chevelure châtain de sa mère et parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas lui ressembler davantage. Avec son visage aux traits doux, son sourire rêveur, ses pommettes hautes, et ses cheveux toujours élégamment retenus en arrière par de jolies pinces ou d'astucieux assemblages de tresses, Isabelle avait l'air d'une fée tombée chez les humains par hasard.

– Tu as vu Harry ? demanda sa mère tandis qu'Elisa mordait dans un sandwich.

Depuis qu'Elisa s'était mise à ramener le Survivant chez eux tous les étés, Isabelle l'avait quasiment adoptée. La jeune fille avala sa bouchée, et hocha la tête :

– Il va bien. Il est allé manger une pizza avec Gwendolyn et les autres. Il reviendra sans doute demain pour nous voir placer des sorts de protection sur Tourmaline.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils, fixant son sandwich d'un air pensif, mais ne dit rien. Elles mangèrent en silence un moment. Puis la mère d'Elisa finit par craquer, de soupira brusquement :

– Garde un œil sur lui à Poudlard, d'accord, Ellie ? Avec Black dans la nature… Je n'obtiens jamais de réponse claire quand j'essaie deviner le futur de cette école, mais je m'inquiète.

Elisa haussa les sourcils, et essaya de faire preuve de tact :

– Tu penses que Black serait après Harry ?

Isabelle regarda dans le vide et, d'un geste machinal, repoussa une mèche sur son épaule. Pendant une seconde, elle eut l'air très fatiguée. Très triste, aussi. Presque résignée.

– Je ne sais pas Ellie, finit-elle par soupirer. Mais rien de bon n'est jamais venu de Black, et maintenant qu'il est dans la nature… Je crois que Poudlard ne sera pas plus sûre que l'année dernière.

L'année dernière, un serpent géant avait essayé de bouffer les élèves. Et les prédictions d'Isabelle étaient rarement fausses. Elisa sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Tout l'optimisme qu'elle avait ressenti à Tourmaline s'était évaporé.

Elle eut beau insister, sa mère ne voulut pas lui en dire davantage sur Sirius Black. Elisa se résigna à se débrouiller toute seule. De toute façon, Isabelle n'avait fait que formuler une chose à laquelle Elisa s'attendait depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard.

Le début des ennuis.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les ennuis, étrangement, ne se présentèrent pas tout de suite. Et lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, ce ne fut ni sous la forme d'un Sinistros hirsute, ni celle d'un évadé famélique, ni même celle d'un Détraqueur.

Lester, Myriam, Neal et Madeline travaillaient durant l'été, surtout en août. Mis à part les quelques soirées qu'ils réussissaient se dégager pour discuter de Tourmaline dans la salle des profs, leur petite bande était donc toujours séparée, chacun se plongeant dans son travail. Elisa trouvait ça un peu déprimant. L'année dernière, elle avait eu Gwendolyn pour elle toute seule, et Lester et Neal lui écrivaient presque tous les jours. Ça allait être bizarre, Poudlard sans leur présence constante.

Mais bon, elle se débrouillerait. Et puis, c'était apaisant, d'être seule avec ses pensées et ses idées. Ça lui donnait le temps de travailler sur ses MagicoGlisseurs par exemple. Au cours de l'été, elle en avait vendu six. Sachant que le prix d'un modèle allait de deux-cents à cinq-cents Gallions, ça faisait tout de même un beau pactole.

Fabriquer un MagicoGlisseur n'était pas une tâche aisée. Elisa avait deux modèles qu'elle produisait en série : les Stormtroopers, petits et maniables, et les Séraphins, plutôt destinés aux acrobaties aériennes. Mais généralement, elle expérimentait avec différentes combinaisons de sorts et de types de bois… Et du coup, elle créait surtout des modèles uniques. Et créer des trucs pareils ? Ça n'était pas facile. Heureusement, Elisa ne se chargeait que de la partie magique, à savoir l'enchantement du bois et l'activation des Runes. Le reste, qu'il s'agisse de découper la planche ou de souder le métal, était fait par ses elfes.

Elisa avait au total cinq elfes, d'anciens elfes libres qu'elle avait recueillis deux ans plus tôt. Il y avait Olly son serviteur personnel, Tilly la couturière, Maddy l'elfe défigurée, la vieille Tuanelle, et le jeune Pillo. Pourtant, les seuls que son entourage connaissait étaient Olly et, occasionnellement Tilly. On ne sait jamais, si les gens ignoraient qu'elle avait à son service cinq petits êtres loyaux jusqu'à la moelle et capable de se téléporter partout, ils étaient nettement plus susceptibles d'être pris au dépourvu le jour où Elisa déciderait d'utiliser ses elfes pour voler un Horcruxe ou kidnapper quelqu'un.

… Oui, Elisa se préparait à des éventualités assez bizarres. Mais, eh ! Sa grande ambition était de faire dérailler le destin, ce qui impliquait de zigouiller un mage noir. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Mais bref. Elisa était donc dans son atelier (une petite maisonnette de pierre construite dans la forêt derrière la Cottage), lorsque les ennuis virent toquer à sa porte… Sous la forme du Patronus de Trisha, qui apparut soudainement devant elle. Elisa poussa un glapissement de surprise et s'interrompit dans sa litanie de sortilèges, ce qui fit tomber par terre la belle planche du Glisseur qu'elle était en train d'ensorceler. Elle poussa un juron : elle devrait recommencer depuis le début.

– J'espère que c'est important, grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de l'ours argenté.

Le Patronus ne cilla pas, et ouvrit la gueule pour déclarer avec la voix de Trisha :

– _Tu pourrais venir à la confiserie cet après-midi ?_

L'ours disparut. Elisa fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un message très clair… La voix de Trisha lui avait paru anxieuse, mais pas pressante. Est-ce que son amie s'était disputée avec ses parents ? Avec Gwendolyn peut-être ? Elles vivaient dans la même rue, mais n'étaient pas en très bons termes.

Elisa se mordilla la lèvre, puis se décida. Ses Glisseurs étaient moins importants que Trisha. Elle reposa son Glisseur non-ensorcelé sur la pile de planches à terminer, et chercha du regard sa veste. Elle la repéra sur le dossier d'une chaise à quelques mètres, et tendit la main dans sa direction. Comme attirée par un courant invisible, le vêtement décolla de son emplacement et termina sa course dans la main d'Elisa.

La magie sans baguette n'était pas très populaire chez les sorciers. A partir du moment où ils avaient une baguette, ils en devenaient vite dépendants. Mais quand elle était petite, Elisa était complètement extatique à l'idée de faire de la magie, et elle utilisait sans cesse sa magie accidentelle pour attirer à elle des objets, ou les repousser. Alors à force de répéter sans cesse les mêmes tours, sa magie accidentelle était devenue volontaire… Et elle avait continué à utiliser ce genre d'astuce même après avoir reçu sa baguette. Elisa avait appelé ce type de magie « la Force », puisque cela lui évoquait les pouvoirs de télékinésie des Jedi de _Star Wars_.

Elle savait juste faire bouger des objets, cela dit : et encore, ils ne devaient pas être trop lourds. Pour faire exploser le sol, assommer un ennemi, ou juste créer un bouclier, elle avait tout intérêt à avoir une baguette sous la main !

– Je sors, lança-t-elle à ses elfes. Tilly, si ma mère s'inquiète, je suis allée voir Trisha. Olly, tu peux m'emmener à la confiserie Buttermere ?

Tilly et Tuanelle, occupés à découper la forme d'un Glisseur dans une planche, hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'elles avaient entendues. Maddy, qui faisait fondre le métal qui borderait ensuite les contours des MagicoGlisseurs, acquiesça à voix haute, tout comme Olly et Pillo qui polissaient et lustraient le bois d'un MagicoGlisseur presque achevé :

– Oui Madame !

Olly vérifia que Pillo s'en sortait seul, puis trottina vers Elisa et prit sa main tendue. Elle utilisait systématiquement ses elfes pour transplaner, et c'était un rituel bien établi. Dans un grand craquement, ils disparurent. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, et ils réapparurent dans l'arrière-cour de la confiserie, là où les elfes effectuaient leurs achats et où les fournisseurs effectuaient leurs livraisons.

Elisa remercia Olly, qui disparut pour reprendre son travail à l'atelier. Puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle entra d'un pas ferme dans la confiserie.

L'arrière-cour donnait sur un étroit couloir menant à la réserve. Elisa dépassa l'escalier qui montait à l'étage (là où vivait la famille Buttermere) et prit la deuxième porte, qui menait à la boutique à proprement parler. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, mais Elisa mit un certain temps à repérer Trisha. Celle-ci essuyait une table d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague et l'air anxieux. Elisa la rejoignit d'un pas vif, soudain inquiète :

– Trisha ?

Son amie sursauta violemment, puis se détendit en la reconnaissant, l'air intensément soulagée :

– Elisa ! Tu es venue vite…

– Ton message m'a intrigué, avoua son amie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trisha jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle, puis attira Elisa à une table déserte, partiellement dissimulée derrière une grande plante en pot qui se balançait sous l'effet d'une brise inexistante. Les deux filles s'assirent, et Trisha se pencha aussitôt vers son amie :

– Tu sais que les Aurors viennent manger ici, des fois ?

– Euh oui, fit Elisa prise au dépourvue. J'imagine que ça arrive.

Trisha hocha gravement la tête :

– Exactement. Et ils discutent. Et quand je les sers, parfois ils ne font pas attention à moi, et… J'entends ce qu'ils racontent. Et…

Trisha prit une grande inspiration, et murmura précipitamment :

– Et cet après-midi, deux d'entre eux étaient en train de dire que Sirius Black s'est échappé pour tuer Harry Potter !

Oh, misère.

Elisa finit par obtenir l'histoire complète de la bouche de son amie. Apparemment les Aurors n'étaient pas entièrement stupides, et ils cessaient de parler d'affaires sensibles quand un tiers s'approchait. Trisha n'avait donc pas entendu leur conversation complète. Cela dit, alors qu'elle s'éloignait après avoir déposé leurs crêpes sur leur table, elle les avait entendu mentionner le nom d'Harry et s'était attardée à l'angle du couloir, curieuse. L'un des Aurors avait mentionné que c'était son tour de suivre le Survivant sur le Chemin de Traverse (Elisa n'osait pas imaginer la réaction d'Harry s'il apprenait qu'il était pris en filature par des agents du Ministère). L'autre lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas la peine, ce à quoi le premier Auror avait sèchement rétorqué que Black avait passé des semaines à obséder au sujet d'Harry Potter avant de s'échapper d'Azkaban, et qu'il y avait tout à parier que le gamin était sa cible. Puis il avait rajouté que ce n'était pas étonnant, venant de la part d'un Black. Son ami lui avait alors avidement demandé des détails… Mais comme ça devait être confidentiel, leur conversation s'était poursuivie à l'abri d'un Charme de Bulle de Silence.

– Je ne savais pas à qui d'autre le dire, acheva Trisha d'un ton d'excuse après avoir terminé son récit. Mes parents me diraient de ne pas m'en mêler, je ne connais pas assez Harry pour aller lui balancer ce genre de fardeau sur les épaules…

– Alors tu m'en parles à moi ? acheva Elisa.

Elle n'était pas Auror, ou prof de Poudlard ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un surnom cool et organisait des clubs de travail extrascolaire que ça la rendait qualifiée à gérer une histoire d'évadé meurtrier ! Mais Trisha haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident :

– Il est l'un de tes gamins, non ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche… Puis la referma. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses comme ça. Pour elle, Harry Potter était et resterait toujours le _Protagoniste_. Le personnage principal. Le _héros_. Elle s'était arrangée pour se glisser dans son cercle d'amis proches, mais elle n'avait jamais considéré que ça faisait d'Harry son protégé au même titre que Zacharias Smith, Sally-Anne Perks, Tracey Davies, Sun-Min Jeong, Edgar Whistler, Luna Lovegood, ou les jumelles Carrow.

Après tout, Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa protection. Il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul…

– Il est un cas particulier, finit par dire Elisa.

– C'est le Survivant, admit Trisha. Mais tu ne le traites pas très différemment de la petite Serpentard, là, Tracey. Il est un peu à l'écart dans sa Maison, alors tu gardes un œil sur lui et c'est toi qu'il va voir quand il a besoin d'aide.

Pas toujours, songea Elisa en se remémorant l'épisode où le Trio avait perdu une centaine de points en faisant sortir de Poudlard le dragon d'Hagrid. Puis elle se souvint des questions d'Harry sur Nicholas Flamel, de son demi-aveu quand il avait eu besoin de faire disparaitre le Polynectar, et elle dut convenir que Trisha n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

– Merlin, gémit-elle plaintivement. Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu ma responsabilité ? C'est une énorme charge, est-ce que tu as une idée du genre d'ennuis dans lesquels il se fourre régulièrement ?

Trisha haussa les épaules sans la moindre compassion :

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elisa poussa un profond soupir, et se frotta le front avec résignation. Trisha avait l'air de se sentir nettement mieux maintenant qu'elle lui avait parlé de cette histoire et lui en avait transféré la responsabilité. Elisa, en revanche, sentait poindre une migraine.

Isabelle avait eu raison de prédire le début des ennuis. Maintenant qu'Elisa avait été mise au courant des prétendus motifs de Sirius Black, elle _devait_ faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était ce qu'elle ferait en temps normal si elle apprenait qu'une menace planait sur Poudlard. Depuis toujours, elle avait veillé sur les plus jeunes comme une mère-poule. Le problème, c'était qu'Elisa n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire précisément. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas aller traquer Sirius elle-même ! Et elle ne voulait pas impliquer Harry. Alors, que faire ? Qui consulter ?

Le mot « consulter » lui fit penser aux jumeaux Weasley, puis il lui évoqua les romans de Sherlock Holmes qu'elle leur avait prêté (les romans policiers étaient très populaires dans son trafic de livres), et ce fut comme une illumination :

– Je vais mener l'enquête.

– Tu vas _quoi_ ? fit Trisha avec incompréhension.

– Je vais enquêter sur Black, répéta Elisa qui commençait à penser que c'était une excellente idée. Je pourrais demander au Ministère la transcription de son procès, par exemple…

Normalement, ce genre de documents était public. Mais vu que Sirius n'avait pas eu de procès, Elisa savait qu'elle ferait chou blanc de ce côté. Ce n'était pas important : pour une fois, Elisa ne voulait pas avoir un résultat, juste donner _l'impression_ qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

– Et je pourrais demander à des gens de me dirent ce qu'ils savent sur Black, continua-t-elle en pensant à sa mère.

Elle avait regardé les dates. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés en 1960. Sa mère n'avait donc que quatre ans de plus qu'eux. Elle avait dû les croiser à Poudlard. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle avait dit « _rien de bon n'est jamais venu de Black_ » ? L'avait-elle connu personnellement ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien dire sur le sujet ?

– C'est une bonne idée, approuva Trisha. Lester et les gens de son année ne l'ont pas connu, mais leurs parents sont peut-être allés à l'école en même temps. Ils pourraient te dire quel genre de maléfice il utilisait le plus, s'il tendait des pièges ou préférait attaquer de front, combien de gens il a tué, quel genre de dangereux adeptes de la magie noire il fréquentait à l'école…

Elle était lancée, et Elisa grimaça. Avec le zèle de Trisha, elle ne pourrait pas couler son enquête sans que son amie ne s'en rende compte…

Bah. Ce n'était qu'une enquête, après tout. Qui en pâtirait si elle se contentait juste d'emmagasiner des informations ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle donc à contrecœur. Avec qui tu penses qu'on devrait commencer ?

Elle avait failli dire qu'elle s'en chargerait toute seule, mais elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment. Tenter de décourager Trisha de l'aider serait pratiquement mission impossible.

Et, finalement, Elisa se sentait toujours un peu coupable d'avoir délaissée sa meilleure amie l'année dernière à cause de ses préoccupations pour le lancement de B&B… Et du journal de Jedusor. Avant d'écrire dans l'Horcruxe, Elisa n'aurait jamais pensé monter un tel projet en solo : mais à présent, ça lui semblait naturel. Et ce n'était vraiment pas une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle voulait voir devenir dominante ! Quand elle était livrée à elle-même, elle se laissait entrainer par son ego et pouvait déclencher des catastrophes…

– Hum, réfléchit Trisha. Des gens qui sont allée à Poudlard avec Black, ou qui ont travaillé avec lui après. Il faut trouver dans quelle promotion il était…

– Gryffondor, promotion de 1971, répondit aussitôt Elisa.

– Gryffondor ?! Eh ben, autant pour les idées préconçues…

Elisa grimaça. La plupart des Puristes et autres supporters des idées de Voldemort se trouvaient à Serpentard, c'était un fait. Warrington, Flint, Malefoy, par exemple. Mais il y avait aussi des membres d'autres Maisons qui étaient fiers d'être Sang-Purs et méprisaient les Nés-Moldus, comme Jeremy Stretton de Serdaigle. Serpentard n'avait pas l'exclusivité des Mangemorts, et c'était une chose qui était trop facilement oubliée.

– Donc Black a environ trente-trois ans, calcula rapidement Trisha. A nous deux, on connait une bonne dizaine de personnes de cet âge, non ? On va commencer par faire une liste. Et ensuite, tu pourras demander à tes amis Lester et compagnie d'interroger leurs proches, eux aussi. Comme ça, on regroupera un maximum d'infos ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elisa se força à sourire :

– Excellente idée.

Trisha prenait cette histoire très à cœur. Elle avait beau ne pas être proche d'Harry, elle s'inquiétait pour lui… Elisa décida avec prudence de ne pas lui dire tout de suite que cette année, son père Michael Bishop avait appris à Harry à imiter des signatures, afin qu'il puisse recopier la signature de son oncle Vernon sur son autorisation à Pré-au-Lard. A tous les coups, Trisha en ferait une syncope. Elisa elle-même n'était pas très fière d'elle, sur ce coup.

Elle se contenta donc de promettre d'écrire à tous les gens qui pourraient lui donner des infos, recommanda à Trisha de lire ses bouquins de Défense avec attention, puis rentra chez elle par voie de Cheminette et poussa un profond soupir.

C'était une catastrophe de désamorcée… Pour le moment.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa ne pouvait pas se défiler au sujet de son enquête. Alors, dès le lendemain, elle essaya d'évoquer le sujet avec sa mère. Mais Isabelle se contenta de soupirer et, après plusieurs minutes d'allusions peu subtiles de la part de sa fille, elle laissa tomber avec une certaine sècheresse :

– Je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à Black. Lui et ses amis étaient le genre de personne à éviter dans les couloirs, et je n'ai jamais été tentée de chercher à en savoir plus sur eux. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me laisser étudier cette charte lunaire en paix ?

Elisa n'insista pas. Il était rare que sa mère s'énerve, et elle n'avait pas envie de la fâcher.

En revanche, puisque son enquête avait officiellement commencé, Elisa prit une de ses pochettes cartonnées vides et décida de la remplir d'informations. Et le premier élément de son enquête consista donc en une feuille, titrée du nom « Isabelle Bishop », et dont le témoignage se résumait à une ligne.

 _« Sirius Black et ses amis étaient des personnes "déplaisantes" que les Serdaigle tendaient à éviter. »_

Si jamais Trisha s'intéressait à l'avancement de l'enquête d'Elisa, elle pourrait toujours lui montrer la pochette comme preuve qu'elle ne faisait pas son job à moitié.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Elisa ne retourna pas sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait déjà fait ses achats pour la rentrée, de toute façon. Elle préférait profiter de ses derniers jours de solitude avant la rentrée, continuer à travailler sur ses inventions, et bouquiner tranquillement. Cela dit, elle prit quand même le temps d'écrire à ses différents contacts. Cela incluait Lester, Neal et Gwendolyn, bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres personnes dont elle était moins proche. Nymphadora Tonks, par exemple : elles ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais elles s'étaient très bien entendues durant les deux ans où elles avaient été à Poudlard ensemble. Ou bien Aglaé Dwight, une Serpentard qui avait un an de moins qu'elle et dont le père travaillait aux archives du Ministère. Ou encore Zacharias Smith, dont les parents avaient sans doute été à l'école en même temps que les Maraudeurs (Elisa avait vérifié les dates sur un album photo de sa mère).

Elisa n'était pas folle, elle ne leur disait pas qu'elle enquêtait parce qu'elle pensait que Sirius voulait buter Harry. Non, elle leur demandait de garder le secret le plus absolu, et prétextait mener son enquête sur Black pour se faire une idée de sa dangerosité et protéger au mieux les élèves de Poudlard. C'était le genre de truc que tout le monde croirait sans difficulté. Après tout, Elisa était connue dans tout Poudlard comme la fille qui avait crié sur Dumbledore quand il n'avait pas tenu compte de la sécurité des Serpentard lors de l'intrusion du troll…

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, et les réponses commencèrent à arriver. Aglaé était ravie d'aider, et Zacharias aussi. Tonks était plus réservée, parce qu'elle était Auror et avait sans doute autre chose à faire. Neal était intéressé par ce nouveau mystère. Quant à Lester, il invitait tout le monde à la plus grande prudence (ce qui était attendu) mais se disait prêt à fouiner du côté de ses collègues plus âgés. Globalement, les gens étaient généralement ravis de parler de Black : c'était le sujet de conversation préféré des sorciers durant leur pause café, avec tout l'émoi généré par son évasion.

Pour une enquête dans laquelle Elisa s'engageait en traînant les pieds, ça s'annonçait plutôt bien. C'était bien sa veine ! Pour une fois qu'elle aurait voulu qu'un de ses projets se casse la figure, il fallait que ça se passe comme sur des roulettes !

Mais bon, Elisa devait admettre qu'elle était un peu hypocrite. Elle ne faisait pas cette enquête complètement à contrecœur. D'accord, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'impliquer dans ce bazar, mais… Elle était curieuse. Sirius Black n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait croiser dans une ruelle sombre, mais le personnage avait un certain mystère, un certain charme. Un Sang-Pur rebelle bravant sa famille, un ami proche des héros de guerre, un combattant de l'Ordre du Phénix, un prodige de la Métamorphose capable de devenir Animagus à quinze ans ! Il aurait fallu qu'Elisa soit morte et enterrée pour ne pas être intéressée, non ?

Bref. Du coup, assez vite Elisa reçut les premières lettres de ses contacts au sujet de Black. Et même si une petite partie de son cerveau lui disait de ne pas s'impliquer, de ne pas déterrer une info qui pourrait lui exploser à la figure, et de ne surtout pas agiter le squelette dans le placard du professeur Lupin (enquêter sur Sirius allait forcément mener à son ami loup-garou, et là, bonjour la catastrophe)… Elisa se pencha quand même sur les lettres avec une curiosité morbide.

Bon. Au moins, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Aglaé avait trouvé les archives sur l'explosion qui avait tué douze Moldus et (prétendument) Peter Pettigrew. Les articles dépeignaient Sirius comme quelqu'un de cinglé, parlaient de son « regard dément » et de « la soif de sang sur son visage », mais tous concordaient sur le fait qu'il avait éclaté de rire après l'explosion. Elisa essaya d'imaginer le désastre, la rue explosée, les cadavres, le sang, la fumée, et Sirius en train de se bidonner. C'était une vision profondément perturbante.

Elle rangea l'article dans sa pochette cartonnée sans savoir quoi en penser.

Les autres avaient eu un peu moins de succès, mais leurs lettres contenaient toutes des bribes d'information qu'Elisa tria et recopia sur des parchemins à destination de sa pochette de preuves. Plusieurs personnes décrivaient Sirius comme _charmeur_ et _très drôle_ , vantaient son talent à l'école, louaient son dévouement envers ses amis (Elisa nota que personne ne nommait les amis en question). D'autres racontaient qu'il avait été un élève _un peu turbulent_ , ou le qualifiaient de _plaisantin_. Plusieurs femmes émettaient l'hypothèse qu'il soit homosexuel, car il n'était sorti avec personne à Poudlard. Elisa gloussa en reconnaissant parmi ces témoins féminins les noms de plusieurs parents de ses camarades.

Tout n'était pas aussi rose, cela dit. La mère de Zacharias Smith s'était contentée de dire que Black et ses amis avaient toujours eu une propension à la violence et à la brutalité. Gwendolyn avait interrogé des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, et un ancien Gryffondor avait avoué avec un certain malaise que les blagues des Maraudeurs étaient drôles, mais que personne n'aurait aimé être à la place de leurs victimes. Un autre vendeur, un Serdaigle, avait un commentaire plutôt intéressant et qui retint l'attention d'Elisa : Sirius pouvait se montrer violent, mais n'était pas sadique. Il agissait juste ainsi parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait de plaire aux autres.

… Il n'avait sans doute pas tort, ce Serdaigle. Elevé par les Black, Sirius n'avait probablement jamais vraiment su ce qui était bien ou mal. Les blagues qu'il avait faites à l'école n'étaient probablement pas délibérément cruelles. Sirius voulait faire rire ses camarades, prouver qu'il était le caïd… Et il ne savait pas où se trouvait la limite. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était mal, tant que c'était drôle.

– C'est assez triste au fond, soupira-t-elle.

Son chat Dracarys se contenta de la regarder avec indifférence. Elisa haussa les épaules, attendit que le parchemin duplicateur ait terminé son travail, puis rangea ce nouveau témoignage dans sa pochette.

– T'as raison, dit-elle au matou. C'est trop déprimant pour faire ça toute la soirée. Tu n'aurais pas vu mon bouquin par hasard ?

Evidemment, le chat ne lui répondit pas. Elisa finit par remettre la main sur sa vieille copie du _Capitaine Fracasse_ , qui était cachée derrière le terrarium de son serpent Malta. Elisa aurait pu continuer à feuilleter ses manuels, ou bien à s'instruire en lisant son bouquin sur les Pères Fondateurs des Etats-Unis, ou le recueil d'anecdotes sur la colonisation de l'Inde qui traînait dans sa bibliothèque. Mais Elisa avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les romans de cape et d'épée…

Bah quoi ? Personne n'est parfait.

Elisa ne passait donc pas tout son temps sur sa correspondance. Elle menait l'enquête et Trisha était rassurée, mais elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée : seulement quelques jours pour faire tant de choses ! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en profitait pas assez.

Elle bricolait des MagicoGlisseurs (elle en avait à présent une vingtaine en stock). Elle planchait sur ses autres inventions, notamment les miroirs communicants. Elle essayait de se remémorer la chronologie de l'année scolaire dans le canon de l'histoire, et cherchait à voir si elle avait changé certains jalons de l'histoire avec ses interférences précédentes. Elle faisait la grasse matinée, lovée sous sa couette avec son chat roulé en boule à ses pieds. Elle lisait des bouquins de Sortilèges dont le niveau allait de celui des BUSES à celui des ASPICS. Elle feuilletait ses autres manuels scolaires. Elle relisait ses vieux bouquins de Jules Vernes. Bref, elle profitait.

Elle alla à Tourmaline comme chaque semaine, et la petite troupe d'associés décida d'une date pour les entretiens d'embauche. Ils seraient menés par Lester et Madeline, en octobre. Elisa regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y assister, mais elle leur faisait confiance.

Ce fut à la toute fin du mois d'août, trois jours avant la rentrée, qu'il fut annoncé que les Détraqueurs seraient postés autour de Poudlard. Cela provoqué un tollé de protestations chez les sorciers. Une douzaine de chouettes envahirent la chambre d'Elisa, envoyées par ses camarades Poufsouffle qui paniquaient, ou qui voulaient juste la féliciter de leur avoir appris le Sortilège du Patronus l'année précédente.

De nombreux adultes étaient furieux. Isabelle Bishop alla même voir Xénophilius Lovegood (ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'enterrement de sa femme Pandora) pour s'indigner avec lui et discuter d'un article incendiaire à publier dans le _Chicaneur_. Même si elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, Isabelle était parfaitement consciente que _Sorcière Hebdo_ ou la _Gazette_ ne publierait jamais la lettre indignée d'un parent d'élève allant à l'encontre d'une décision du Ministère.

Elisa était plus ou moins indifférente au sujet. Son Patronus en forme de putois n'était pas très glorieux, mais il la protégerait.

Du coup, comme elle n'était pas intéressée par une discussion indignée sur les défauts des Détraqueurs et l'irresponsabilité de Dumbledore, elle profita de l'absence de sa mère pour inviter Harry au Cottage. Les Weasley et Hermione ne tarderaient pas à revenir de leurs vacances respectives, et elle voulait avoir encore un petit peu le Gryffondor pour elle toute seule.

– Ce sort est affreusement difficile, soupira Harry après un énième essai.

Bon, Elisa n'était pas très douée socialement, et sa façon de passer du temps avec les gens impliquait souvent l'enseignement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Du coup, elle apprenait des sortilèges à Harry.

Plus précisément, aujourd'hui, elle lui apprenait à lancer le Patronus. Maintenant qu'il était avéré que les Détraqueurs seraient à Poudlard, Elisa avait enfin un bon prétexte pour enseigner ce sort au Survivant. Eh, ce gamin réussissait toujours à tomber dans les pires ennuis possibles ! Elle préférait le préparer du mieux qu'elle pouvait !

Et puis, ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle apprenne des sorts très avancés au jeune Gryffondor. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, Elisa s'était arrangée pour garder un œil sur ses progrès, et lui enseigner quelques astuces utiles. Elle l'avait par exemple beaucoup entraîné au duel l'été dernier, et lui avait appris tout un panel de sortilèges d'attaques. Tôt ou tard, Harry ferait face à de gros ennuis, et Elisa était plus rassurée en sachant qu'il saurait surprendre son adversaire.

– Concentre-toi sur quelque chose qui te rends heureux, l'encouragea-t-elle. Pense à cette sensation de bonheur, et canalise-là dans ta baguette en faisant un grand mouvement comme ça. _Spero Patronum_ !

Son putois argenté jaillit de sa baguette, dansant et sautillant autour d'elle. Elisa sourit avec attendrissement. Si on excluait sa fourrure dense, ce putois européen ressemblait en tout point à un furet… Dommage que toute l'école sache déjà de quel type de bestiole il s'agissait.

Harry regarda le putois brillant avec admiration, puis se concentra de nouveau, et réessaya :

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Une pluie d'étincelles argentées, rien d'autre. Elisa n'était cependant pas trop déçue. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour maîtriser ce sort. D'ailleurs, en voyant l'air désappointé d'Harry, elle le lui dit :

– C'est un sort complexe. Je pense que Trisha et moi sommes les seules de notre année à le maîtriser. Même Heather ne sait pas le lancer.

Heather Thatcham était la meilleure élève de son année. Elisa la considérait même comme plus intelligente qu'Hermione (même si elle était sans doute biaisée dans son opinion). C'était tellement dommage qu'Heather doive se faire discrète dans sa Maison à cause de son sang mêlé…

Penser à la Maison de Serpentard lui rappela soudain autre chose, et elle sourit brusquement :

– Tiens, ça m'y fait penser ! Je ne sais pas si Tracey t'as écrit, mais le divorce de ses parents est signé. Et c'est sa mère qui a obtenu la garde !

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis comprit :

– Oh, et c'était son père qui voulait l'envoyer à Durmstrang ! Alors ça veut dire…

– Yep ! Elle reviendra à Poudlard cette année !

Harry et elle échangèrent un sourire réjoui. Tracey Davis, une Serpentard dans l'année d'Harry, était l'une de leurs amies. Tracey était une Sang-Mêlée et une membre du CEM, et s'entendait relativement bien avec le Trio d'Or : mais elle était aussi une gamine un peu isolée qu'Elisa avait très vite pris sous son aile.

C'était un truc qui n'était jamais arrivé dans le canon, cette amitié inter-Maison. Les efforts d'Elisa pour pousser les élèves à se mélanger, par le biais de clubs ou juste en étendant son cercle d'amis, avaient vraiment porté leurs fruits. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à la longue, elle pourrait faire disparaitre les préjudices entre les Maisons…

Oui, c'était beau de rêver.

– Il y a des élèves qui ne vont pas revenir ? fit Harry d'un ton soucieux. J'ai entendu parler de ça sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Elisa grimaça, sa bonne humeur soudain plombée.

– Pour ce que j'en sais, il y a au moins deux élèves dans chaque promotion. Souvent davantage.

Elle ne savait pas si ça avait fait partie du canon ou pas : mais après la débâcle de l'année dernière, avec le Basilic… Plusieurs élèves avaient été retirés de l'école par leurs parents. Et après le procès de Lockhart au début de l'été, où l'escroc avait paisiblement avoué plus d'une cinquantaine d'agressions, plusieurs parents très choqués refusaient de laisser leurs enfants revenir au château.

– Ça fait au moins quatorze élèves, calcula Harry avec un certain effarement. C'est quand même énorme ! Tu sais qui ?

Elisa haussa les épaules, puis avoua :

– Pour certains d'entre eux, oui. Dans l'année de Luna, je sais qu'il y a les deux amis que s'étaient fait Ginny : Omar et Brandon. Dans ton année, il y a… Les deux filles qui partageaient le dortoir d'Hermione : Cathy et Sarah, je crois. Et puis Wayne Hopkins et Sally-Anne Perks, chez les Poufsouffle. Et une des amies de Pansy Parkinson à Serpentard, Sophie Roper. Dans l'année d'au-dessus, il y a Robbie Webson de Serdaigle et Gavin Hunt de Gryffondor. Et dans mon année, il y a Ethan Gerard, un Gryffondor.

Uniquement des noms qui n'avaient jamais été mentionnés dans le canon, ce qui laissait penser à Elisa que même dans l'intrigue originale, il y avait vraiment _eu_ une perte de confiance du monde sorcier envers Dumbledore après cette histoire d'élèves Pétrifiés.

N'empêche. Ça restait déprimant. Ethan Gerard partageait le même dortoir que les jumeaux Weasley depuis quatre ans. Robbie et Gavin étaient des membres du CEM à qui Elisa avait jadis expliqué les idées des Lumières et la théorie darwiniste. Et Sally-Anne, qui avait été Pétrifiée l'année dernière… C'était une membre du CEM, c'était une Poufsouffle, et c'était aussi l'une des gamines qui suivait Elisa partout pour lui demander des conseils pour tout et rien. Elisa _connaissait_ Sally-Anne, elle l'aimait, et la gamine allait affreusement lui manquer.

Enfin, pas autant qu'à son meilleur ami Zacharias Smith. Le pauvre allait être inconsolable. Et intraitable, aussi. Déjà qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre en temps normal…

– La vache, murmura Harry. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en aurait autant…

Elisa retint une grimace. Quand ils reviendraient à Poudlard, ils verraient sans doute encore plus de sièges vides que d'habitude. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves en temps normal… D'après les suppositions d'Elisa, la population de l'école était bien inférieure à ce qu'elle devait être. La guerre contre Voldemort avait tellement décimée les familles qu'il faudrait encore plusieurs _décennies_ avant que Poudlard soit pleine à nouveau.

Mais bref. Oui, il y aurait beaucoup de nouveaux absents. Du moins, parmi les élèves plus jeunes. Elisa s'était renseignée auprès de ses amis, mais comme elle connaissait peu de gens parmi les élèves plus âgés, elle ne savait pas si certains sixièmes ou septièmes années quitteraient Poudlard.

Intérieurement, Elisa était un peu surprise de réaliser qu'elle en savait autant. Elle ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces gens personnellement ! Mais bon, elle écrivait beaucoup à ses amis durant l'été, et certains d'entre eux étaient très au courant des ragots. Cédric Diggory, par exemple, était relativement au courant de ce qui se passait au Ministère, parce que son père y travaillait.

– Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? soupira-t-elle. Ça me déprime.

Harry eut l'air coupable, mais changea aimablement de sujet :

– Tu connais des élèves qui vont faire leur première rentrée cette année ?

C'était déjà un terrain moins glissant. Elisa prit le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes, fouillant sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'Heather Thatcham avait deux petites sœurs, mais celles-ci avaient cinq ans de moins que leur aîné, et donc ferait leur rentrée l'année prochaine. Heidi avait un grand frère déjà diplômé, la sœur de Raashid était Moldue, le cousin de Tamsin ne ferait sa rentrée que dans deux ans… Adrian était fils unique, Terence aussi, Rhonda aussi, Helen aussi… Mais il lui semblait qu'un des Serdaigle avait une grande fratrie.

– Hum… Je crois qu'un des Serdaigle de mon année, Ajurna Balaji, à un petit frère. Et puis les Faucett ont des jumeaux qui ont onze ans, je crois.

Les Faucett étaient l'une des familles sorcières habitant à Loutry St Chaspoule. La famille avait déjà une fille plus jeune qu'Elisa d'une année, et Serdaigle : mais elle avait aussi des jumeaux qui allaient entrer à Poudlard cette année, et encore un fils qui avait deux ou trois ans de moins.

Un autre phénomène assez particulier qu'on pouvait remarquer dans les villages sorciers : quand certaines familles avaient peu d'enfants, leurs voisins semblaient en avoir davantage. Les statistiques à ce sujet étaient rares, mais fascinantes. Les Sang-Purs tendaient à n'avoir qu'un seul enfant, voire deux (les mauvaises langues attribuaient cela à un défaut de fertilité du à leur consanguinité). Mais les nombres de la population sorcière restaient stables et croissants, parce que pour chaque famille qui ne produisait qu'un héritier, il y en avait une qui produisait au moins trois enfants.

Ça se voyait à Loutry St Chaspoule, par exemple. Les Diggory, les Lovegood et les Bishop n'avaient qu'un seul héritier. Et du coup, les Weasley et les Faucett semblaient vouloir compenser, avec tous leurs mouflets.

– Tu vas les recruter pour le CEM ? sourit innocemment Harry.

– Les Faucett et les Balaji sont de sang pur, esquiva Elisa.

– Je parle des quatre-vingt-dix autres enfants qui vont être répartis, en fait. Tu pourrais doubler les nombres de ta secte d'accros au travail.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, et donna un coup de coude au Survivant :

– Mauvaise langue. Tu es toi-même membre du CEM, je te rappelle. Et admet que c'est utile. Tes notes pourraient être bien pires !

Harry avait de très bonnes notes. Dans cet univers, Ron était le seul flemmard du Trio, et il copiait ses devoirs autant sur Hermione que sur Harry. Elisa ne savait pas trop ce qui avait provoqué l'attitude sérieuse du Survivant vis-à-vis de ses études. L'atmosphère studieuse du CEM ? Le respect que recevait Hermione ? La façon dont elle-même, Elisabeth Bishop, se maintenait dans les sept premiers élèves de sa promotion ? En tous les cas, Rogue n'accusait jamais le jeune Gryffondor de fainéantise. De tas d'autres choses, oui : mais personne ne pouvait sérieusement penser qu'Harry Potter, qui étudiait un cursus Moldu en plus de ses études et qui rendait toujours de bons devoirs, était paresseux.

– C'est vrai, concéda Harry de bonne grâce. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es une obsédée du boulot, Magister.

Elisa ne pouvait pas vraiment nier. Importer à Poudlard la science et la culture Moldue avait été une véritable obsession, quand elle avait fait sa première rentrée. Et maintenant que le club d'Education Moldue était fermement en place, approuvé par les enseignants et même supporté par un petit budget, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de revenir à leur leçon.

– Aller, on recommence une dernière fois le Patronus. Prêt ?

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile ? geignit Harry en levant sa baguette. Tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre un truc pour électrocuter les gens, à la place ?

– Nope. Tu as davantage de chances de tomber nez à nez avec un Détraqueur que tu n'en a d'affronter un mage noir en duel, cette année.

– On ne sait jamais, plaisanta Harry. Avec ma chance, Sirius Black pourrait bien me tomber dessus !

Elisa émit un rire étranglé. Le gamin ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le canon semblait tenir à ce que Sirius Black finisse par retrouver son filleul. Mais il y avait encore tellement d'éléments incertains qu'Elisa ne savait absolument pas comme leur éventuelle rencontre allait se passer.

Cela dit, ça ne ferait pas de mal à Harry de connaitre quelques maléfices… Au cas où ça se passerait mal. Elisa observa le jeune garçon d'un air critique, puis finit par soupirer :

– Aller, encore dix essais. Ensuite, je t'apprendrai un Sortilège que j'ai créé il y a deux ans. Il augmente la gravité, et ton adversaire tombe par terre comme s'il avait marché sur ses lacets.

Harry eut l'air ravi, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais… Elle faisait de son mieux pour préparer le Survivant à ce qui l'attendait.

Parce qu'à Poudlard, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les ennuis débarquent. C'était toujours le cas.

.

* * *

.

Voilà =D A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et une autre démonstration de Patronus x) Et n'oubliez pas de voter !

\- _Trisha Buttermere_ (Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM et meilleure amie d'Elisa)

\- _Rhonda Flatbury_ (Sang-Pure, meilleure amie de la Serdaigle Helen Dawlish)

\- _Trudy Glaston_ (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

\- _Cédric Diggory_ (Sang-Pur, meilleur ami d'Elisa, Préfet, Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch)

\- _Heidi Macavoy_ (Sang-Pure, Poursuiveuse)

\- _Gabriel Tate_ (grand baraqué silencieux)

\- _Raashid Hussain_ (Né-Moldu membre du CEM, cancre en Potions et clown de la classe)

.


	3. Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère qu'Elisa vous a manqué x) En ce moment, j'écris le tome 4, et plus précisément... La troisième Tâche. Et bon sang, que c'est difficile. Le plus réaliste serai qu'Elisa échoue complètement. Genre, elle se prend un Avada et pan, on n'en parle plus. Le souci, c'est que j'ai tellement réfléchis à ce passage que j'ai des dizaines et des dizaines de scénarios et de sous-scénarios qui font que _ça marche_. J'ai mis des "oeufs de Pâques" tout le long du tome 4, et maintenant... MWAHAHAHA. Je me ronge les ongles en écrivant tellement la tension est forte.

Vous avez remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'Elisa a un plan génial, il tombe en morceaux entre ses mains JUSTE AU MOMENT OU ELLE VA CONFRONTER LE MECHANT ? Ben voilà. Et ensuite, elle essaie de faire marcher la chose comme elle peut avec les bouts de son plan qu'elle peut récupérer. Eh ben, j'ai poussé ça à l'extrême dans le tome 4.

Je me frotte les mains. C'est littéralement la culmination de la saga.

Mais BREF ! Pour l'instant, on s'en fiche, car on a à peine entamé le tome 3 ! Et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car dans ce chapitre vous verrez le retour d'un perso du tome 2. Ah, et plusieurs personnes verrons apparaître les élèves de première années qu'ils ont créés pour la saga !

.

Et voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Aomine** ! Oui, Elisa pourrait intercepter Sirius. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il ne veut pas la voir, qu'il est obsédé par Peter, et qu'il est encore très instable à cette période (il a échiqueté un tableau avec couteau, vous vous rappelez tous ?). Bref, c'est une entreprise assez hasardeuse, et... Elisa n'a pas le cran de se confronter à un taré armé d'une arme blanche. Non, pointer discrètement du doigt le rat et espérer que Lupin le remarque, c'est plus facile et plus crédible.

Hello **IceQueen89** ! Oui, là aussi Sirius veut voir Harry, s'assurer qu'il va bien. Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé chez Pétunia et Vernon (évidemment), donc il est allé ailleurs, suivant les rumeurs et les potins. Evidemment, ça fait bien paniquer les Aurors, qui organisent donc une filature du Survivant x)

Exactement **Eva Applefield** : Sirius est le pendant Gryffondor de Bellatrix. Il est le mec brutal et un poil cruel de l'Ordre du Phénix, celui qui se bat parce qu'il aime ça tout autant qu'il se bat pour une cause. Il n'est pas aussi sadique, mais il a une fibre destructrice et un côté cruel... Et Azkaban n'a pas arrangé son mental, donc bon. Voilà x)

Merci **Zarbi** ! Ah, Trisha est souvent sous-estimé, et pourtant c'est un des persos auquel je suis le plus attachée. Enfin, contente de voir qu'elle t'intéresse !

Salut **guillox23** ! Elisa à Serpentard est une personne très différente, beaucoup plus axée sur les résultats à obtenir que sur les moyens employés. Elisa à Poufsouffle fait très attention aux moyens employés... Et perd parfois de vue le résultat espéré ! Enfin bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer =D

Yo **Streema** ! Hum, Elisa ne fait pas mystère de son animosité envers Sirius, mais elle ne veut pas monter Harry contre lui (Sirius peut en effet être un allié précieux pour Harry). En ce qui concerne Sirius et Peter, par contre, moi ça me choque que Sirius ait été prêt à tuer Peter devant trois gosses. Il est obsédé par la vengeance, au point de s'être évadé pour ça, de ne penser qu'à ça, de n'avoir aucune censure vis-à-vis de ça (il allait buter Pettigrew devant le Trio parce qu'il ne pouvait littéralement _pas se retenir_ , dans le canon). Alors que son filleul perdu depuis douze ans est juste devant lui, quand même ! Je ne demande pas que Sirius renonce à sa vengeance, mais au moins qu'il pense un tout petit peu au gamin (qui devrait être sa priorité), c'est un minimum.

Merci **Alia00** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) La série vase poursuivre un bout de temps, parce qu'Elisa n'a pas fini de modifier le canon ! Elle est impliquée jusqu'au cou, de toute façon xD

YEAH **Elia Gurialde** , tout le monde pour Trisha ! Sinon, le nom du père d'Elisa est "Michael" pas "Mickaël" xD Tu as confondu avec le père d'Astrid dans le _Parfum des Arums_... Bref. Ah, Sirius : un personnage complexe, adulé par les fans, et pourtant si peu développé. La seule qualité canon qui nous est donnée c'est sa loyauté à James puis à Harry. Sinon, on voit qu'il est hargneux, agressif, méprisant, voir cruel. Harry n'est pas un narrateur très fiable et il est aveuglé par son amour pour Sirius (ou plutôt pour _l'idée_ de Sirius, parce que... tragiquement, ils ne se connaissent pas très bien), mais même avec ce biais, tu sens que Sirius n'est PAS quelqu'un que tu veux avoir pour ennemi. Du coup Elisa n'a pas un avis très positif sur lui... Voilà. Quant à Tourmaline : c'est le premier projet "non-personnel" dans lequel Elisa se lance. Elle en a plein d'autres : des associations d'aide aux loups-garous, une colonie de vacances pour soustraire les enfants abusé sà leurs familles... Mais elle pensait ne s'y lancer qu'après avoir été diplômée ! Car le reste (inventions, boutique, CEM) c'était centré sur elle-même, elle pouvait le faire elle-même. Mais Tourmaline est le premier de ses projets qui est trop énorme pour reposer sur ses seules épaules.

Yo **Louny9895** ! Oui, Elisa réalise petit à petit qu'elle gravite vers le centre de l'intrigue. Elle va s'y faire x) Pour Sally-Anne : sa Répartition est canon, mais elle disparait avant le tome 5 (elle n'est pas sur la liste des BUSES). L'explication du fandom est donc qu'elle a disparu en cours d'année, et j'ai utilisé ce prétexte... parce que, finalement, ça avait du sens que les gens perdent confiance en Dumbledore. Sinon... T'inquiète, on verra vite Heather xDDD Et Helen également !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Le perso de Trsha existe dans l'univers (dans les jeux vidéos en fait) mais j'ai craqué sur ce personnage parce que le prénom de Trisha est une référence à l'un de mes manga préférés : _Fullmetal Alchemist_. C'est aussi un prénom que j'aime beaucoup en général x) Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons que ça ! Sinon... Pourquoi Elisa ne cherche pas à _prouver_ l'innocence de Sirius ? C'est une excellente question et voici la réponse : c'est un truc que personne ne veut voir émerger. Dans le tome 2, Adrian a précisé que Lucius Malefoy et Fudge voulait que l'affaire reste close. Cela n'a pas changé. Le Ministre est affolé à l'idée du scandale que ça déclencherait, et Narcissa n'est sans doute pas plus intéressée que Lucius par l'idée de perdre la régence du patrimoine des Black. Outre ce blocage, il y a aussi un autre élément à prendre en considération : Dumbledore ne veut _pas du tout_ qu'on parle de sa "faute", puisqu'il a fait confiance à Sirius pour être le Gardien du Secret. Et finalement, l'élément central : Elisa n'a aucun _prétexte_ pour soupçonner que Sirius est innocent. Tout le monde, depuis ceux qui ne connaissent que les rumeurs à ceux qui sont impliqués de manière centrale (Dudu, Rogue, Lupin, MacGonagall...) pensent que Sirius est coupable et, si on leur pose des questions, ils ont des justifications toutes prêtes parce qu'ils ont passé les douze dernières années à y réfléchir, à voir des indices et à s'inventer des réponses qui leur permettrait d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Sans Pettigrew en chair et en os, Elisa n'a AUCUN moyen de changer la donne.

Salut **Niakovic** ! J'aime bien, tu garde tes options ouvertes x) Et tu as raison ! Même si Elisa n'aime pas les personnages de Maraudeurs, elle sait qu'ils sont très loyaux à Harry et c'ets une chose qu'elle peut utiliser. Cependant, pour ce qui est du personnage de Lupin, je prévoit une grosse surprise dans le tome 4 x) Quant à l'école des Cracmols, pour l'instant ton mauvais pressentiment est infondé, je te rassure !

Hey **Edl** ! Pour Tourmaline, c'est une école "privée" donc il n'y a pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup de paperasse au Ministère : et le peu qu'il y avait à faire a été écoulé discrètement par Lester. Le plus gros problème a été de protéger le bâtiment, et c'est quelque chose qui est décrit dans le tome 2. Sinon, non, pour l'instant personne ne s'intéresse à Tourmaline parce que la pub qui en est faite est très exclusive... Et que les gros titres concernent d'autres sujets. Cela n'empêche pas Tourmaline de recevoir des lettres de menace, mais le débat n'est pas public, parce qu'en ce qui concerne les Cracmols la politique des Sang-Purs est de prétendre que tout cela n'existe pas. Tant que Tourmaline ne fait pas de vague (donc tant que ses diplômés ne cherchent pas de travail), ça va rester comme ça. Pour ce qui est de l'avenir d'Elisa : la politique ne l'intéresse pas vraiment, elle a des idées mais ni la patience ni la répartie nécessaire pour se mêler au Magenmagot x) Son rôle idéal serait plutôt celui de Slughorn, une sorte de mécène qui obtient ce qu'il veut en restant dans les bonnes grâces de tout un tas de gens...

Hello **HarmonyVans** ! Merci beaucoup =D Je publie toutes les semaines, soit le jeudi soit le vendredi (et le week-end si une de mes deux Bêtas a besoin de plus de temps) x)

Nope **BlancheEner** , Elisa ne va pas dire à Harry que Sirius est innocent parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de savoir ça. Si elle le découvre, si elle a une raison de l'apprendre, alors là évidemment qu'elle va faire éclater la vérité. Mais elle ne peut pas utiliser sa connaissance du canon sans pouvoir expliquer comment elle a acquis cette connaissance... Sinon, comment est-elle supposé garder secrète sa réincarnation ?

Thank you **Laurlane** =D Nope, Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Harry ne va plus chez les Dursley. Il sait qu'Harry est sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais cela ne s'est produit qu'à la fin du mois, il a donc assumé qu'Harry avait passé tout juillet chez sa tante (sous la protection des sortilèges de la maison)... Et comme le Ministère est RAVI de pouvoir surveiller Harry, il n'a pas tenté de le ramener là-bas. Dumbledore n'a pas le temps de surveiller Privet Drive, donc il assume qu'Harry s'y trouve tous les étés, et comme personne ne l'en a détrompé, il ne cherche pas plus loin x) Voilà ! Sinon, pour Sirius : il a toujours un côté un peu dérangeant. Qui planifie un meurtre à 15 ans ? Mais bon, tous nos persos favoris sont problématiques. Rogue ? Drago ? Dumbledore ? Lupin ? Hermione ? Ils ont tous d'énormes failles x)

Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, **Elesdei** ? =D Ah ah, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à parler d'Isabelle et des Maraudeurs dans ce tome, mais j'espère révéler les "cachotteries" en question xD Pour ce qui est de la Carte et de son utilisation pour trouver Pettigrew : ça sera révélée dans la fic ! Tu pense bien que ça ne peut pas être si facile, sinon les jumeaux auraient forcément remarqué que Percy puis Ron étaient constamment suivis par quelqu'un nommé Peter Pettigrew... Spoilers ! Ce sera expliqué dans la fic !

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Yep, Harry imite la signature de son oncle. Quant à la réaction des Dursley à la disparition d'Harry... Euh, il n'y en a pas ? Harry les a prévenu (en première année) qu'il allait passer l'été chez des amis, et Pétunia s'est dit "oh, merveilleux, on en est débarassé encore un an !" et elle n'a pas fait de vague. Le même schéma s'est répété l'année suivante. Dumbldore n'a pas de raison d'envoyer des lettres ou des rappels au Dursley, puisqu'il n'est au courant de rien, et Pétunia ne va certainement pas le contacter ! Donc en fait, ça passe totalement sous leur radar.

Merci **Le Cerf-Pentard** ! Oui, Elisa a pensé à devenir Animagus, mais ça nécessite un talent en Métamorphose qu'elle n'a pas xD Elle y pensera plus en profondeur quand elle aura terminé ses études, je pense. Quant à Lupin : le but est que Tourmaline ait un personnel complet avant la fin du tome 3, donc Lupin n'aura pas de poste disponible. Et vu qu'Elisa n'aime pas les Maraudeurs, et qu'elle voit Lupin comme un pion de Dudu, elle est extrêmement réticente à le laisser venir dans son école... Du coup, elle veut bien de Lupin comme prof à Poudlard, mais Tourmaline, c'est à elle, pas touche ! Quant à ce que cache Isabelle, c'est quelque chose qu'Elisa ne découvrira pas avant le tome 5 ou peut-être six, mais je compte peut-être faire un OS dessus, et le poster dans le recueil des "Bonus Hors-série".

Hello **Imthebest** ! Oui, Tourmaline avance bien, et le lancement aura lieu au début du tome 4 ! C'est un projet qu'Elisa est très fière de voir aboutir x) Sinon, Trisha va essentiellement laisser Elisa enquêter, parce qu'Elisa a plus de contacts. Mais elle va être sur son dos, façon mouche du coche, et c'est pour ça qu'Elisa ne peut pas simplement laisser couler. Quant à l'histoire d'Isabelle et des Maraudeurs... Je pense que je la posterai dans le recueil des bonus hors-série, quand j'aurais fini le tome 3 !

Yo, **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Ce n'est pas si étonnant que personne n'ai pensé à fonder une école pour Cracmols : les sorciers ne sont pas très portés sur la théorie, et sont perdus sans magie. Du coup, il a toujours été plus simple (pour eux) de refiler leurs Cracmols à des Moldus. Mais avec un peu de chance, ça va changer ! Quant à la rentrée, ah ah. Ca pourrait aller mieux... Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre !

Merci **l'AvadaKedavreur** ! Tu risque d'attendre longtemps pour la confrontation entre Sirius et Elisa, parce qu'ils n'ont techniquement pas de raison de se rencontrer. Elisa pense qu'il ets instable, et veut l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été innocenté. Et Sirius... Il en a rien à faire d'Elisa xD Bref, content que ça t'ai plu, et accroche ta ceinture pour la suite !

.

Quant aux résultats du vote... C'est Trisha qui emporte la victoire ! Et la semaine prochaine, sans avoir besoin de vote, nous parlerons de Cédric car il n'est pas arrivé très loin derrière x)

Mais bref... **Trisha Buttermere** !

Trisha est une jeune fille à la peau mate, énergique et dynamique, aux yeux couleur chocolat et aux cheveux brun très foncé, bouclés et mi-longs. Toujours enjouée et débordante d'énergie, Trisha aime les domaines de la magie nécessitant à la fois intuition, précision, et débrouillardise : un mélange assez spécial, qui fait qu'elle est fasciné par les créations d'Elisa. Trisha est également la meilleure élève de leur classe en Potions, elle a un vrai don dans cette matière. Le professeur Rogue la considère comme l'une de ses élèves les plus attentives.

Le père de Trisha est un Sang-Pur issu d'une famille modeste (pure depuis trois générations seulement). Il se nomme **Patrice Buttermere** , ex-Poufsouffle. Il travaille dans la confiserie familiale, fondée par son père à lui. C'est également là qu'il a rencontré celle qui deviendrait son épouse, **Laura Buttermere** (née Laura Hale), une ex-Gryffondor. Ils e sont mariés après quelques années, et ont eu deux enfants : **Trisha** , et son petit frère **Isaac** trois ans plus tard. Tous les deux donnent un coup de main à la confiserie durant les vacances, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a exprimé un véritable désir de la reprendre après le décès de leurs parents.

Trisha n'est pas particulièrement proche de son petit frère Isaac. Ils s'entendent bien, ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre, et très protecteurs, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment proches. Trisha a longtemps **rêvé d'évasion** avant Poudlard : c'était frustrant pour elle, de voir tous ces gens traverser le Chemin de Traverse, et d'y être coincée à aider ses parents en cuisine. Elle rêvait de faire de grandes choses, de voir le monde, de découvrir des tas de trucs merveilleux. Elle était sûre que le Choixpeau la placerait à Gryffondor ou bien à Serpentard, pour sa soif de liberté. En réalité, elle rêvait surtout de ne plus être toute seule. Elle aime sa famille, mais ils sont toujours plongés dans le travail, et cela crée un fossé entre eux.

Rencontrer Elisa a été un des pivots de sa vie, et pourtant ni elle ni Elisa n'en ont vraiment conscience. Le fait est que quand elles se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express, Trisha s'est sentie protectrice de cette gamine un peu effrayée mais à l'air décidée. Trisha a mis Elisa en confiance, et ensuite Elisa s'est mise à pointer les failles du système, à dire qu'elle voulait changer le monde... Et rien n'avait jamais autant résonné avec les sentiments personnels de Trisha. On pourrait presque parler de **coup de foudre**. Aussi, lorsqu'un peu plus tard le Choixpeau a été posé sur sa tête, Trisha était encore plongée dans l'euphorie d'avoie une amie comme Elisa, de se sentir comprise et d'être prête à n'importe quoi pour elle... Et le Choixpeau l'a envoyé dans la Maison de la Loyauté sans avoir à réfléchir à deux fois.

Attention, ce n'est pas pour autant que Trisha est dépendante d'Elisa ! Une grande partie de sa personnalité s'est définie par son amour pour ses amis, c'est vrai, car le besoin d'être entourée, d'être utile, d'être aimé, c'est quelque chose de très important pour Trisha. Rien ne l'effraie plus que la **solitude** ou **l'abandon**... Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle est. Elle est également pragmatique, terre-à-terre, et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Cela l'amuse beaucoup d'entendre les gens dirent qu'elle est la "voix de la raison" d'Elisa et de ses idées folles, car Trisha n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un de très posé ou mesuré. Bien sûr, elle tempère les excès d'Elisa, car elle est plus **raisonnable** qu'elle, mais...le plus calme de leur bande, c'est Cédric. Trisha est quelqu'un d' **émotionnel** , d'enthousiaste, d' **impulsif** , et d'intuitif. Elle a un don pour les matières qui demandent de l'instinct mais aussi beaucoup de précision, comme la composition de Potions, ou la fabrication d'amulettes. Elle suit volontiers ses amis dans leurs aventures les plus folles, et n'a pas beaucoup de remords à briser les règles. Pour beaucoup de gens, elle est éclipsée par la popularité d'Elisa et de Cédric, mais Trisha est aussi quelqu'un de futé, d'autoritaire... Et elle est aussi une sorcière plus puissante qu'il n'y parait.

Trisha a également ses propres passions et centres d'intérêts. Elle **adore le spectacle** , que ce soit le duel ou le Quidditch. Rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que cette bouffée d'euphorie quand le suspense est à son comble, qu'une des équipes est à deux doigts de la victoire. Elle aime aussi créer des choses complexes et abstraites, faisant plus appel à son instinct qu'à une profonde réflexion. C'est pour cela qu'elle aime temps confectionner des amulettes. Trisha est quelqu'un d'optimiste et d'enjoué, aux émotions à fleur de peau. Elle vit complètement dans le présent, en pensant assez peu à son avenir. Elle rit et s'enthousiasme facilement. Elle adore les blagues des Weasley, et les envie secrètement. Elle a un faible pour les gens qu'elle trouve marrants, comme Lee Jordan ou Raashid Hussain.

Elle est également quelqu'un de très dévoué à la tâche (elle s'est plongé corps et âme dans le CEM par exemple) et, paradoxalement, elle considère que les élèves plus jeunes ne sont **pas sa responsabilité**. C'est Elisa qui a endossé le rôle de "marraine" officieuse de tous les jeunes élèves, et Trisha est ravie que ça ne lui tombe pas dessus. Elle a changé les couches d'Isaac assez longtemps pour savoir que prendre responsabilité pour un enfant plus petit que soi, c'est une plaie. A chaque fois qu'un tel problème se présente, elle refile la patate chaude à Elisa !

Cela dit, la caractéristique qui défini le mieux Trisha est sa **loyauté** : plus particulièrement envers Elisa et Cé pourrait presque parler de foi. Elle a une confiance absolue en ses amis, en leurs capacités et en ce qui lui disent. Cette loyauté a cependant sa contrepartie, parce que Trisha a du mal à briser les liens ou même à prendre de la distance avec les gens auxquels elle s'attache. Quand quelqu'un commence à suivre une voie qui s'éloigne de la sienne, Trisha tend un peu à paniquer.

Les deux meilleurs amis de Trisha sont bien sûr **Cédric Diggory** et **Elisabeth Bishop** : Trisha a rencontré Elisa en premier, et Cédric s'est joint à elles ensuite. Mais Trisha est également amie avec tous les Poufsouffle, et connait relativement bien les gamins qu'Elisa a prit sous son aile. Elle s'entend aussi très bien avec **Aaron Woodbridge** , le Serdaigle timide : quand leurs amis Takashi et Elisa ont fondé le CEM, Aaron et Trisha ont tissé une amitié solide en s'apitoyant sur leur sort de meilleurs amis de premiers de la classe.

.

Et voilà ! C'était fun à écrire. Pour un personnage aussi central, Trisha est très peu développée dans la fic... Elisa n'a que récemment pris conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie, et qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre l'amitié de Trisha pour acquise. M'enfin. Le problème, c'est qu'Elisa n'a pas super-observatrice. Du coup, développer les relations personnelles des autres persos, pour moi l'auteure, c'est difficile x)

J'avoue qu'une partie de la personnalité de Trisha est basée sur moi quand j'avais neuf ou dix ans. J'avais une amie qui adorait les mêmes histoires que moi et avec qui je m'entendait super-bien, surtout en considérant qu'à 'époque mes parents n'avaient pas de temps pour moi et que mon frère était super-chiant. J'étais complètement centrée sur cette fille, c'était ma meilleure amie, et le fait qu'elle me laisse tombée pour jouer avec d'autres personnes m'anéantissait. On était très proches. Si on n'étais pas allés à des collèges différents, je crois qu'on serait restée greffées l'une à l'autre éternellement. Pour autant, je n'avais pas l'impression que notre relation était déséquilibrée, même si elle était leader et moi suiveuse. Je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Mais bon. On est allés à des collèges différents, puis j'ai déménagé, et on s'est perdu de vue. A présent je suis moins une "suiveuse". Je suis plutôt l'ours grognon et misanthrope qui refuse de se socialiser avec le reste du monde. Occasionnellement, c'est même moi la leader : je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable pour les autres...

MAIS ON S'EN FOUT. Voilà. J'espère que vous avait aimé cette note sur le personnage de Trisha ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le tome 4 elle va se faire deux nouveaux amis, et une nouvelle perspective d'avenir va s'ouvrir pour elle

.

Et maintenant... Trêve de bavardages. Le chapitre ! Petite dédicace à **DreamerInTheSky** qui devinera pourquoi au moment où Elisa retrouve Trisha dans le Poudlard Express...

* * *

 **.**

 **Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard**

 **.**

Le jour de la rentrée, c'était la cohue sur le quai 9 ¾. Elisa et sa mère étaient arrivés un peu en retard, comme toujours, et il y avait déjà foule. Il était difficile de repérer des visages familiers, ou même de s'installer dans un coin sans être dérangé par les va-et-vient des nouveaux arrivants. Isabelle, mal-à-l'aise dans la bousculade, ne tarda pas à faire ses adieux à sa fille.

– Et sois prudente surtout, lui enjoignit-elle en la serrant contre elle. S'il y a le moindre problème, le moindre souci…

Elisa rendit son étreinte à sa mère, retenant une bouffée d'affection envers elle.

– Je serai prudente, Maman.

Isabelle esquissa un sourire un peu tremblotant et, soudain, Elisa essaya d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait à sa place. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de laisser partir sa fille tous les ans dans une école remplie de danger ? Une école où elle avait failli être tuée à peine quelques mois plus tôt ? Une école à présent cernée de Détraqueurs, et probablement ciblée par un criminel fou ? Certes, les sorciers ne voyaient pas le danger de la même façon que les Moldus, mais… L'inquiétude d'une mère pour sa fille, n'était-ce pas un sentiment humain et universel ?

Etait-ce pour ça que son père évitait d'être présent lorsqu'elle embarquait sur le Poudlard Express ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de serrer sa mère une dernière fois dans ses bras, et de filer vers le train après un dernier au-revoir. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Trainant derrière elle son coffre à roulettes sur lequel était perché le panier de Dracarys, Elisa se faufila maladroitement entre les parents et les enfants qui se pressaient sur le quai, et monta dans le train.

– Elisa ! s'écria une voix familière. Par ici !

– Salut Rhonda, sourit la jeune fille en s'approchant de sa camarade qui avait passé la tête dans le couloir. Helen n'est pas avec toi ?

– Elle est dans le compartiment des Préfets, l'informa l'autre avec un sourire amusé. Avec Ajurna Balaji. Tu sais qui sont les Préfets des autres Maisons ?

– Cédric et Heidi chez les Poufsouffle ! fit Elisa avec fierté. Et chez les Serpentard, Miles Bletchey et Heather. Pour les Gryffondor, je ne sais pas. Sans doute pas les Weasley. Peut-être Trinity Lynn et Kenneth Towler, ce sont les deux plus calmes de la classe.

Rhonda rigola en imaginant Fred ou George portant une insigne de Préfet, puis se décala légèrement et proposa :

– Tu viens avec nous ?

Rhonda partageait son compartiment avec les Poufsouffle Nés-Moldus de leur classe : Raashid Hussain, Trudy Glaston, et Gabriel Tate. Takashi Noda et Aaron Woodbridge, deux Serdaigle de leur classe, étaient également présent et saluèrent Elisa de la main.

– Désolée tout le monde, s'excusa la jeune fille. Je cherche Trisha. On se verra à Poudlard ?

– N'oublie pas de distribuer les prospectus du CEM dans ta Maison ! lui lança Takashi Noda en agitant sa propre liasse de prospectus, qu'il ferait sans doute passer aux Préfets de Serdaigle à la première occasion.

– Je ne risque pas d'oublier, rigola Elisa. A tout à l'heure, alors !

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés, mais Elisa connaissait presque tout le monde, de vue, sinon de nom. Elle s'arrêta pour discuter quelques minutes avec les jumeaux Weasley (qui lui confirmèrent bien que Trinity et Kenneth étaient les Préfets des Gryffondor). Puis elle bavarda un peu ses amis de Serpentard. Heather était avec les Préfets, mais Terence, Adrian et Tabitha se racontaient joyeusement leurs vacances.

– Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, mes parents ont hésité à me laisser revenir, leur confia Terence.

Adrian eut l'air sombre, mais Elisa ne comprenait que trop bien. Elle hocha pensivement la tête, et finit par lâcher :

– Est-ce que tu te demandes ce que penses nos parents, parfois ? Ce qu'ils doivent ressentir quand on part dans une école où les profs ont souvent tendance à être des maniaques et où on tombe sur des dangers mortels à chaque angle de couloir ?

C'était une question qui ne leur avait apparemment pas traversée l'esprit. Après un instant de réflexion, Tabitha haussa les épaules.

– Je donne une version un peu édulcorée des faits à mes parents… Pour les autres, je ne sais pas. La plupart des gens font confiance à Dumbledore.

– Pas ma mère !

– Eh bien, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance à toi.

C'était une façon de voir les choses assez sensée, et qui plongea Elisa dans un abîme de réflexion. Elle et les Serpentard échangèrent quelques banalités, puis la jeune Poufsouffle reprit son chemin, songeuse.

Elle échangea également quelques mots avec Zacharias Smith, entourés par ses camarades et broyant du noir : puis avec Tracey Davis et Millicent Bulstrode, qui avaient invité dans leur compartiment deux petits nouveaux premières années. Elle croisa aussi le Trio d'Or, mais ne s'attarda guère : ils s'étaient installés dans le même compartiment que le professeur Lupin qui dormait, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller. Deux wagons plus loin, elle bavarda également avec Sun-Min et Edgar, qui jouait à la Bataille Explosive avec Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley en attendant que les jumelles Carrow arrivent. Elisa doutait que Ginny s'attarde avec eux lorsqu'elle comprendrait que cette petite bande éclectique accueillait volontiers des Serpentard, mais elle préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. Mieux valait les laisser profiter.

Elisa n'avait cependant pas que des amis à bord du Poudlard Express. Ainsi, elle échangea quelques insultes avec Warrington quand ils se croisèrent, et se donna un mal fou pour éviter Marcus Flint et sa bande. Deux filles de Serdaigle détournèrent le nez avec hauteur en passant à côté d'elle, et un Gryffondor de septième année lui aboya dessus pour qu'elle dégage le passage. Néanmoins, elle finit par mettre la main sur la personne qu'elle cherchait, juste au moment où le train démarrait.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru tout le train ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du compartiment où se trouvaient Trisha, avec une petite fille métisse qui lui était inconnue.

– Pourtant tu sais bien que j'essaie de prendre un wagon à l'avant, s'amusa Trisha. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter tes bagages ?

– Non, pas la peine. _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Suivant docilement le geste de sa baguette, son gros coffre et le panier de son chat allèrent se percher dans le filet à bagage. La fillette qui se trouvait dans le compartiment ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Cool…

Trisha et Elisa échangèrent un regard amusé, puis la jeune Buttermere fit les présentations :

– Ambre, voici Elisa Bishop. Et Elisa, voici Ambre Kwebena, elle va entrer en première année. Je l'ai croisée en train de traiter de tous les noms un Serdaigle qui faisait deux fois sa taille, parce qu'il avait shooté dans sa valise.

– Gryffondor, rigola Elisa.

– Oh, pas sûr, on a aussi de fortes têtes à Poufsouffle…

Ambre se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants de curiosité :

– Ce sont les Maisons de Poudlard, non ?

– C'est ça, sourit Trisha. Tu es Née-Moldue ?

Une fille de sorciers n'aurait jamais ignoré ce détail. Mais Ambre sembla considérer longuement la question avant de secouer la tête :

– Nan. Ma mère n'a pas de pouvoirs, mais ses parents en avaient.

Une Cracmole, alors. Elisa sourcilla, se demandant si les enfants de Cracmols devenaient systématiquement des sorciers. Elle devrait essayer de remettre la main sur les articles de Joseph Leeds, le Né-Moldu généticien aux publications très controversées, pour s'en assurer.

– Et ton père ?

Ambre haussa les épaules :

– Moldu, je suppose. Il est facteur.

La conversation s'orienta vers l'école et les quatre Maisons. Apparemment, Ambre avait reçu la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard (comme tous les enfants Nés-Moldus), Aurora Sinistra. Celle-ci avait davantage insisté sur les différentes matières étudiées que sur l'importance des Maisons, ou la popularité du Quidditch. Ambre avait donc des tas de questions et, tandis que le train filait en direction de l'Ecosse, les deux Poufsouffle répondirent avec patience à toutes ses interrogations.

– Il y aura toujours un Préfet pour répondre à tes questions à l'école, l'assura Trisha quand Ambre s'inquiéta de ne pas être dans la même Maison qu'elles.

– Vous n'êtes pas Préfètes ?

– Nope, sourit Elisa. Il y a deux ans, j'ai fait une demande pour ne pas être choisie. Faire des rondes et déduire des points, ça me déprimerait.

Par contre, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Trisha n'avait pas été choisie. Certes, Heidi était quelqu'un de posé qui assurerait son rôle avec sérieux, mais Chourave aurait tout aussi bien pu choisir Trisha !

– Je n'ai pas été choisie non plus, déclarait justement Trisha. Les profs ont dû croire que je laisserais Elisa faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

… Pas faux.

– Mais notre ami Cédric est Préfet, rajouta joyeusement Trisha. Alors si on veut abuser des privilèges de l'insigne, on peut toujours lui demander !

– Ça ne marchera pas, renifla Elisa avec amusement. Cédric est trop intègre.

– Zut, t'as raison…

Vers midi, la sorcière qui vendait des friandises passa devant leur compartiment. Elisa avait déjà un sandwich et Trisha aussi, mais elles achetèrent quelques bonbons, principalement pour voir la tête d'Ambre quand elle ouvrit un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et que la friandise lui sauta sur les genoux. Trisha avait aussi ramené quelques sucreries de la confiserie Buttermere, dont un colibri en sucre qui s'échappa dans le compartiment et qu'elles mirent presque cinq minutes à récupérer.

Des élèves passaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir, et Elisa aperçu ainsi Drago Malefoy, qui avait l'air inhabituellement sérieux et qui se hâta de détourner les yeux quand il croisa son regard. D'autres élèves n'étaient pas si timides, et Flora Carrow leur rendit ainsi visite, les informant qu'elle et sa sœur s'était joint à leur amie Luna, et qu'Hestia était actuellement en train d'imaginer avec Ginny quelles seraient les cinq meilleures façons de dompter un griffon sauvage. Elisa réalisa que sur ce coup, c'était elle qui avait eu des préjugés.

En milieu d'après-midi, elles se changèrent et enfilèrent leurs robes d'écoles, essentiellement afin de montrer à Ambre comment faire un nœud de cravate et comment ajuster sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Puis, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, Cédric Diggory fit son apparition. Lui aussi s'était changé. Leur compartiment n'était apparemment pas le premier qu'il visitait, car il avait un paquet de bonbons à moitié mangé à la main.

– Désolé du retard ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu, Percy n'en finissait pas de nous donner des recommandations. Apparemment il veut que son année en tant que Préfet-en-Chef se passe parfaitement pour que son CV attire l'œil.

– Percy est un peu pompeux mais il fait du bon travail, déclara loyalement Elisa.

– Ah, mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! se défendit Cédric en s'asseyant. D'ailleurs, je l'ai félicité pour son poste. Et pour te faire plaisir, Magister, je lui ai même suggéré de poser sa candidature au Département de mon père. Il serait pris à coup sûr.

Mouais. Le Département des Régulation des Créatures Magiques, dirigé par Amos Diggory, n'allait sans doute pas retenir l'attention de l'ambitieux Percy. Puis Trisha vit le regard de Cédric se tourner vers Ambre, interrogateur, et se hâta de faire les présentations. La conversation dériva ensuite sur leurs vacances, puis Elisa se mit à énumérer ses projets pour le CEM sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Dehors, il pleuvait de plus en plus fort.

L'obscurité commençait à tomber et les lampes à s'allumer dans le train. Ils roulaient depuis des heures, et le ventre de Cédric gargouilla soudain bruyamment. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que son ami rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Trisha, hilare, sorti de son sac une poignée d'Ewok en chocolat (les friandises sur le thème de Star Wars étaient une spécificité de la confiserie Buttermere) et les passa au Préfet :

– Tiens, ça te fera patienter jusqu'au festin ! On a encore une bonne heure de route.

Comme pour la contredire, le train commença à ralentir. La pluie tambourinait toujours contre les fenêtres et, dehors, il faisait complètement noir. On aurait dit un cliché de film d'horreur. Involontairement, Elisa frissonna.

– On n'est pas encore arrivés pourtant, murmura Cédric en se levant.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Mais, juste à ce moment-là, le train s'arrêta brusquement. Son coffre et celui d'Elisa tombèrent du filet à bagage, accompagné par le panier de Dracarys qui se mit à gronder et miauler avec indignation. Cédric laissa la porte du compartiment ouvert, mais se précipita pour ranger son coffre, qui avait failli écrabouiller la petite Ambre.

Elisa avait à peine prit le panier de Dracarys dans ses bras que brusquement, toutes les lampes s'éteignirent. Le train entier se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité.

– Oh c'est pas vrai, pesta Trisha. _Lumos_ !

La lumière de sa baguette éclaira vivement le compartiment. Ambre avait ouvert de grands yeux inquiets. Elisa posa le panier de Dracarys sur sa banquette, et le chat cessa soudain de gronder, se tassant sur lui-même au fond de son abri.

Elisa réalisa qu'il faisait soudain très froid. Son souffle formait un petit nuage de condensation devant son visage. D'une main qu'elle aurait souhaitée plus ferme, elle saisit sa baguette, maudissant sa stupidité. Dans le canon, les Détraqueurs inspectaient le Poudlard Express. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

Puis quelqu'un hurla dans le couloir.

Elisa resta pétrifiée sur place mais Cédric se précipita vers la porte du compartiment. Ce fut en le voyant disparaitre que le cerveau d'Elisa se remit en marche, et qu'elle se jeta à sa poursuite. Cédric ne pouvait pas combattre un Détraqueur ! Sans réfléchir, elle bondit dans le couloir à sa suite. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se cognait contre son dos.

Cédric s'était figé au milieu du couloir. A trois mètres de lui, une haute silhouette noire cachée sous une cape déchirée semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Derrière lui, recroquevillé par terre et à peine éclairée par la lumière venant du compartiment, se trouvait la forme tremblante d'un gamin.

L'arrivée brutale de Cédric semblait avoir surpris le Détraqueur, qui avait tourné la tête vers le Poufsouffle, mais se trouvait toujours quasiment au-dessus du petit sorcier. Elisa sentit le froid la pénétrer jusqu'aux os, une chape de découragement et de désespoir s'abattre sur elle. Une curiosité morbide la poussa à se demander si son pire souvenir était celui de sa mort, dans sa vie précédente. Ou bien la vision du fantôme de Voldemort s'arrachant au crâne de Quirrell. Ou encore la gueule béante du Basilic. A moins que ça ne soit Lockhart et l'absence de remord avec laquelle il avait brisé sa baguette…

– Est-ce que tu vas te contenter de rester là sans rien faire ? lança la voix de Tom Jedusor.

Elle l'avait entendu aussi nettement que s'il s'était tenu derrière elle et lui avait déclaré ses mots à l'oreille. Ce fut comme une douche froide. Elle eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, qu'un sentiment d'épouvante absolue remplissait son corps de glace. C'était une bouffée d'effroi pur, une montée d'adrénaline semblable à celle qu'on a lorsqu'on se jette dans le vide.

Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Elle pensa désespérément à sa mère, à Trisha, au Cottage, à Tourmaline, et s'écria :

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Son putois argenté jaillit du néant et se précipita sur le Détraqueur. La créature recula immédiatement, mais Elisa ne le regarda pas fuir. Elle s'était retournée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la baguette brandie. Mais Tom Jedusor n'était pas derrière elle. Il n'y avait rien que le couloir vide, éclairé par la baguette de Trisha qui se tenait sur le seuil de leur compartiment.

Elisa déglutit et, lentement, baissa sa baguette. Le sang battait à ses tempes, et ses genoux lui semblaient soudain très faibles. Elle respira profondément.

 _Ce n'était pas réel_ , se répéta-t-elle. _Tom Jedusor est mort, et le journal a été détruit. Ce n'était pas réel._

Elle se retourna vers l'élève que le Détraqueur avait attaqué. Cédric avait toujours l'air un peu sous le choc, mais il s'était agenouillé auprès de lui. Auprès _d'elle_ , plutôt : leur victime avait de longs cheveux blond doré, et une silhouette frêle à présent secouée de gros sanglots terrifiés. Cédric l'aida à se remettre debout. D'un geste mécanique, Elisa lui donna un coup de main. Puis elle vit que son Patronus était toujours là, et lui ordonna :

– Va jusqu'au bout du train et chasse tous les Détraqueurs que tu trouveras.

Le mustélidé argenté agita ses moustaches, puis s'exécuta, bondissant rapidement le long du couloir. Elisa ne savait pas si un seul petit Patronus serait suffisant, cela dit. Il lui faudrait des renforts. Elle inspira à fond, jaugeant son épuisement, puis lança le sort à nouveau. Un second putois apparut devant elle.

– Message à Cécile Engelhorn : que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle connaissant le Patronus le lancent, il y a des Détraqueurs à bord.

Le Patronus se volatilisa pour délivrer son message. Cécile était une Préfète de septième année à qui Elisa faisait entièrement confiance. Elle saurait mobiliser les troupes. Elisa, quant à elle, ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller chasser les Détraqueurs. Elle avait eu sa dose de fantôme, merci bien.

– Ça va aller, disait Cédric à la petite sorcière blonde en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Viens t'asseoir. Voilà, c'est fini…

La gamine ne pleurait presque plus, mais elle avait toujours l'air terrorisée et hoquetait désespérément.

– Je revenais j-j-juste des t-t-t-toilettes et… Et ce t-t-t-truc…

– C'est fini, répéta Trisha. Respire profondément avec moi. Inspire… Et expire. Encore une fois, inspire… Et expire. Ça va mieux ?

La fillette hocha la tête. Elle tremblait toujours, mais elle semblait moins hystérique. Son regard s'attarda sur les cravates jaunes striées de noir de ses aînés, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression fugace de surprise qui passa sur son visage. Elle s'efforça de ne pas le prendre mal, même si une bouffée d'agacement l'envahit. On trouvait toujours des gens incapables de croire que les Poufsouffle puissent être des héros.

Elisa referma la porte du compartiment derrière elle un peu plus brusquement que nécessaire, et la gamine sursauta. Prise de remords, la Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant :

– C'est bon, le Détraqueur est parti. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– A-Astoria. Astoria Greengrass.

Elisa sentit ses sourcils se hausser très haut. Eh ben ! Elle avait apparemment sauvé la future épouse de Drago Malefoy. Elle se demandait comment ça s'était passé, dans le canon. Le Détraqueur ne l'aurait sans doute pas embrassée… Peut-être que Lupin serait intervenu à temps ?

– Enchantée Astoria ! s'écria Trisha avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je suis Trisha Buttermere. Voici Ambre Kwebena, Cédric Diggory, et la brave pourfendeuse de Détraqueurs est Elisa Bishop.

– Le Patronus ne tue pas les Détraqueurs, lui rappela Elisa avec lassitude. Il se contente de les faire fuir.

– C'était horrible ! frissonna Ambre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur faisait à bord du train ? murmura Cédric.

Elisa se frotta machinalement la tête, là où Lockhart l'avait frappée et où Tom avait récupéré son sang. Après avoir entendu Tom aussi nettement, elle s'attendait presque à sentir une plaie ouverte à cet endroit, à être revenue dans la Chambre. Mais elle n'avait même pas de cicatrice. La blessure était guérie depuis longtemps. Elle frissonna, laissant retomber sa main.

– Il cherchait peut-être Sirius Black, murmura Trisha d'un ton incertain.

– Il m'a pris pour Black ?! glapit Astoria avec effroi.

Elisa secoua la tête, et lâcha d'un ton sinistre :

– Non. Il avait sans doute faim.

Il y eut un silence. Ils étaient tous un peu sous le choc. Elisa n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à la voix de Tom qui avait murmuré à son oreille. Ça avait été tellement réel…

Elle secoua la tête et se rassit sur sa banquette, se frottant les bras comme pour se réchauffer. Il lui semblait que le froid du Détraqueur était encore présent dans le compartiment.

– Il y a ces choses à l'école ? couina Ambre d'une toute petite voix.

– C'est exceptionnel, l'assura Cédric. Ils sont juste là parce qu'un criminel s'est échappé de prison et qu'ils le pourchassent. Et ils n'entreront pas dans l'école, ni même dans le parc. Le fait qu'ils entrent dans le train était juste un accident.

Il avait l'air de vouloir se rassurer lui-même autant que les autres. Ambre et Astoria, assises côte à être, se serrèrent inconsciemment l'une contre l'autre. Elles formaient un drôle de tableau, la métisse Née-Moldue en jean et sweatshirt, et la petite Sang-Pure aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rougis.

– La plupart des Poufsouffle connaissent le Sortilège du Patronus, déclara soudain Elisa avec détermination. Et Dumbledore est une vieille chèvre mais il ne laissera pas les Détraqueurs poser un orteil sur le domaine de Poudlard. L'école est sûre. Et si elle ne l'est pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elle le soit. Alors maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Trisha, est-ce que tu as du chocolat ?

 **oOoOoOo**

A la gare de Pré-au-Lard, plusieurs élèves murmuraient avec inquiétude entre eux. Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas le pitre, comme dans le canon : il se cachait dans l'ombre de Crabbe et Goyle, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Quant au Trio d'Or, Elisa les aperçut un peu plus loin, parmi les premiers à quitter le train. Hermione et Ron flanquaient Harry comme des gardes du corps et semblaient l'entraîner loin du Poudlard Express le plus vite possible.

Quand Elisa débarqua, il y eut soudain quelques applaudissements de la part des Poufsouffle qui avaient reconnus son putois argenté. En d'autres circonstances, Elisa aurait adoré cette attention, mais là elle se sentait juste fatiguée et nerveuse. Elle se contenta donc d'adresser un sourire figé à son public, et de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Ambre et Astoria, toujours collée l'une à l'autre, furent entraînés par Hagrid avec les autres premières années, en direction du lac.

Les calèches attendaient les élèves à leur place habituelle. Mais cette fois, en les voyant, Elisa s'arrêta net.

Elle voyait les Sombrals.

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir mais elle voyait les Sombrals. C'était insensé. C'était impossible. L'année dernière, quand les calèches l'avaient emmené au château, elles semblaient tirées par des chevaux invisibles… Mais à présent, elle voyait la forme squelettique des étranges chevaux-dragons, et elle se sentait glacé jusqu'au sang.

– Elisa ? s'inquiéta Cédric. Tu vas bien ?

 _Non_ , aurait voulu dire Elisa. _Non, je ne vais pas bien. J'hallucine Voldemort, et je vois des chevaux présages de mort alors que je ne devrais pas les voir._

– Ça va, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Rappelle-moi juste de te poser des questions sur les Sombrals ce soir, d'accord ?

Cédric lui lança un regard perçant :

– Ces créatures qu'on ne peut voir que lorsqu'on a une conscience aiguë de la mort ?

Elisa cligna des yeux, et vérifia :

– Il ne faut pas avoir _vu_ la mort ?

– Non, juste savoir ce que c'est à un niveau profond, expliqua Cédric dont les yeux allaient d'Elisa aux diligences. Les jeunes enfants qui voient une grand-mère s'éteindre paisiblement dans leur lit ne voient pas les Sombrals. Les gens qui frôlent la mort à cause d'une grave maladie, en revanche, peuvent les voir.

Oh. Elisa s'affaissa, un peu soulagée. Elle n'était peut-être pas folle, après tout. Elle n'avait pas pris les calèches pour rentrer chez elle l'année dernière, après l'incident dans la Chambre. Elle avait utilisé la Cheminette. Si elle avait utilisé les diligences de l'école, aurait-elle vu les Sombrals à ce moment-là ? Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, mais… Dans la Chambre, n'avait-elle pas frôlé la mort ? Compris la mort, et cru jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qu'elle allait mourir ? Est-ce que ça comptait ?

– Cédric ! Par ici !

Cho agitait la main, perchée sur le marchepied d'une des calèches. Elle baissa le bras avec embarras en voyant que leur trio de Poufsouffle s'était tourné vers elle. Trisha retint un gloussement dans sa manche, et poussa Cédric dans sa direction.

– Vas-y. On ne veut surtout pas tenir la chandelle.

Cédric lui lança un regard menaçant dont l'effet était un peu gâché par ses pommettes rosies. Puis il posa un dernier regard sur Elisa, et celle-ci roula des yeux :

– Je vais bien. Va la voir, pour l'amour de Circée.

Cédric hésita quand même quelques secondes, puis il céda, et rejoignit Cho à grands pas. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. Cho et Cédric se tournaient autour depuis des lustres.

Les deux filles prirent une autre calèche, avec Joan Johnson (dite « Jojo ») de Poufsouffle, Aglaé Dwight de Serpentard, et Liam Oakmont de Serdaigle. Tous trois membres du CEM, ils avaient un an de moins qu'elles, et formaient un trio inséparable.

– J'ai vu ton Patronus dans le train ! s'exclama Liam. C'était fantastique, les Détraqueurs fuyaient devant lui !

– Ces choses sont horribles, frissonna Aglaé. Je préférerai presque tomber sur Black que sur un de ces trucs…

Aglaé était celle qui avait envoyé à Elisa les articles sur l'arrestation de Sirius. Elle avait lu toutes les descriptions horribles que les journaux avaient faites du massacre, de sa démence. Si elle préférait tomber face au monstre décrit par la _Gazette_ plutôt que sur un Détraqueur… L'impact qu'avaient eu ces créatures de cauchemar sur les élèves devait avoir été plus puissant qu'Elisa ne le pensait.

– J'ai essayé de faire un Patronus, soupira Jojo avec regret. Mais j'ai à peine obtenu un petit nuage.

– C'est déjà pas mal, l'assura Trisha. Moi, j'étais trop pétrifiée pour penser à lancer le sort. Je n'ai même pas osé sortir dans le couloir.

– Crois-moi, marmonna Elisa. Si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir, je crois que je ne serai pas sortie non plus.

Rien que de repenser à la voix de Tom Jedusor, elle se sentait glacée. Etait-ce lui, son pire souvenir ? L'Horcruxe qui l'avait aidé à devenir meilleure en duel ? Le mage noir qui avait Pétrifié Sally-Anne et tenté de la tuer ? Ou bien Tom n'était-il qu'un rappel de sa propre arrogance, elle qui avait cru pouvoir utiliser le journal impunément, qui avait cru que Tom était son _ami_ ?

Ils tentèrent de discuter un peu. Puis leur diligence croisa à nouveau les Détraqueurs, postés de part et d'autre du grand portail du parc de l'école, et un grand silence retomba sur eux. Elisa crispa la main sur sa baguette. Les Détraqueurs n'attaquèrent cependant pas le cortège, et leur calèche accéléra le long de l'allée en pente douce qui montait jusqu'au château. Très vite, ils ne sentirent plus du tout l'aura déprimante de ces créatures. Cela dit, aucun d'entre eux n'essaya de relancer la conversation.

Ils descendirent de leur calèche devant l'entrée, et furent entraînés par la foule à l'intérieur. Leur petit groupe se sépara à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Liam rejoignit la table des Serdaigle, s'asseyant près de Takashi Noda. Aglaé rejoignit les Serpentard, contournant prudemment Marcus Flint et sa bande pour s'installer non loin d'Heather et bénéficier de la protection de la Préfète. Quant aux trois Poufsouffle, elles s'installèrent à leur table, près de Cédric et Heidi qui avaient réservé une grande partie du banc pour faire de la place aux futurs premières années.

Les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent derrière eux. Elisa ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt, vu qu'il faudrait les rouvrir pour faire entrer les premières années. Mais elle devait admettre que l'effet dramatique ne serait pas les mêmes si les petits nouveaux ne se retrouvaient pas à attendre derrière les gigantesques portes, se demandant désespérément quelle épreuve les attendait derrière.

– Il paraît qu'Harry Potter s'est évanoui dans le train ! chuchota Rhonda (qui était assise en face d'eux) avec excitation.

– Ah bon ? s'enquit un Poufsouffle plus âgé avec intérêt.

– Chuuut ! leur ordonna Heidi d'un air sévère. Un peu de silence pour l'arrivée des nouveaux !

Elle avait un bon timing : à peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient, laissant entrer un flot de petits premières années, menés par Flitwick.

– Pourquoi ce n'est pas McGonagall qui les accueille ? souffla Trisha tandis que le petit professeur faisait apparaitre le Choixpeau perché sur un tabouret.

– Elle doit être en train de passer un savon aux Détraqueurs, suggéra Raashid à voix basse. S'ils ont attaqué le chouchou des Gryffondor, elle doit être furieuse !

Ou bien elle était en train de donner à Hermione son Retourneur de Temps… Elisa retint un sourire. Elle préférait Flitwick. Au moins, il ne devait pas trop intimider les nouveaux. Il y avait bien une centaine d'enfants, et Elisa fut à nouveau surprise par la taille de cette promotion. Durant les trois premières années de sa scolarité, Elisa avait été habituée à voir la Répartition des enfants nés durant la précédente guerre. Des promotions qui ne dépassaient jamais cinquante élèves, au lieu d'en compter une centaine.

Quand les livres d'Histoire disaient que la guerre avait été meurtrière, ils n'exagéraient pas.

Comme tous les ans, le Choixpeau chanta, même si Elisa avait pris l'habitude de n'écouter que d'une oreille. Les mêmes thèmes revenaient toujours, c'était un peu lassant. Le jour où le Choixpeau innoverait, là, elle serait attentive. En attendant, elle profitait de la chanson pour scanner la foule des premières années, cherchant des visages familiers. Elle repéra très vite Ambre et Astoria, et leur adressa un salut de la main.

Puis le Choixpeau referma la bouche, et tout le monde applaudit, Elisa y compris. Flitwick se racla la gorge, déroulant une longue liste, et commença l'appel.

– Balaji, Devmani !

Le petit frère du Préfet des Serdaigle, sans doute. C'était un gamin à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs bouclés, qui coiffa le Choixpeau en tremblant. Le vieil artefact resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, puis…

– SERDAIGLE !

La table des aigles se mit à applaudir, tout comme quelques membres épars des autres Maisons. Devmani rejoignit sa nouvelle Maison presque en courant, et s'assit à côté de son frère, qui lui tapa sur l'épaule en le félicitant.

– Carter, Sarah !

– SERPENTARD !

Et ainsi de suite, Le professeur Flitwick continua à faire l'appel. Les jumeaux Faucett furent séparés, Melody allant à Gryffondor, et son frère Octave à Serpentard. Elisa grimaça : même si les relations inter-Maisons étaient globalement bonnes, la rivalité entre les lions et les serpents était toujours la plus vive. Les jumeaux Faucett n'auraient pas la vie facile.

Il y eut deux Gryffondor, trois Poufsouffle… Puis, au bout d'un moment, ce fut le tour d'Astoria. La gamine blonde coiffa le Choixpeau avec détermination. A la table des Serpentard, la fille assise à côté de Blaise Zabini se pencha pour mieux voir. C'était sans doute sa sœur, Daphnée Greengrass.

Il y eut un long silence. Elisa compta les secondes. Quarante… Cinquante… Une minute…

– POUFSOUFFLE !

Elisa faillit tomber de son banc. Poufsouffle ?! Est-ce qu'Astoria n'était pas une Serpentard, dans le canon ?

– Bienvenue ! s'exclama Trisha quand la petite Astoria se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle. Eh ben, il en a fallu du temps pour qu'il se décide. Il t'a proposé quoi ?

– Serpentard, avoua la gamine avec nervosité. Mais j'ai demandé Poufsouffle…

A cause du Patronus d'Elisa ? A cause d'autre chose ? Impossible à savoir. Elisa se contenta donc de sourire d'un air encourageant :

– Exactement comme moi. On devrait fonder le club de Serpensouffle !

Astoria émit un petit rire, et ses épaules se détendirent. La Répartition se poursuivit. Ambre Kwebena rejoignit les Poufsouffle également… Tout comme les _huit gamins suivants_. Un vrai défilé ! Elisa avait l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux Poufsouffle cette année…

Finalement, après que « Vane, Romilda ! » soit envoyée à Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick reparti avec le Choixpeau. Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit Harry et Hermione rejoindre les Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient à peine assis qu'à la table des professeurs, le directeur se levait pour faire son discours.

– Bienvenue à tous, commença Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elle est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité…

Les Poufsouffle échangèrent des regards sombres, sachant déjà quel sujet allait être abordé.

– Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le Ministère.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Ça devait lui déplaire autant qu'aux élèves. Sans doute plus. Elisa n'aimait pas vraiment le directeur, mais elle le respectait assez pour lui accorder ça : il n'était pas irresponsable au point de considérer comme acceptable la présence de ces créatures autour d'enfants.

– Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua le directeur. Et tant qu'ils seront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans autorisation préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité.

– Il y a des gens qui ont des capes d'invisibilité ici ? chuchota Trisha avec curiosité.

Cédric lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire, et Dumbledore reprit d'un air grave :

– La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je vous conseille donc à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux Préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Percy, à la table des Gryffondor, se rengorgea. Les six Préfets de Poufsouffle, eux, avaient l'air grave. Protéger tous les élèves contre des créatures aussi dangereuses que les Détraqueurs ne serait pas une mince affaire. Plusieurs personnes jetèrent des regards en coin à Elisa, et la jeune fille devina avec une certaine résignation qu'elle allait à nouveau être sollicitée pour enseigner le Patronus à ses pairs.

– Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse ! reprit le directeur en retrouvant son ton enjoué. Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous de nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt mous, et Elisa observa Lupin avec intérêt. Il ne payait pas de mine, avec son air fatigué et ses vêtements rapiécés. Assis entre McGonagall et Babbling, qui portaient toutes les deux des robes strictes mais de bonne couture, Lupin avait l'air assez miteux. Dumbledore sourit, et continua :

– Quant à la seconde nomination, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Il sera remplacé à ce poste par le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui sera elle-même assistée par Rubeus Hagrid, que vous pouvez également appeler professeur.

L'arrivée de Gobe-Planche était une nouveauté, et Elisa haussa les sourcils en applaudissant. Elle eut cependant très vite la réponse à ses interrogations, car Dumbledore poursuivit avec un large sourire :

–En plus de ses nouvelles fonctions d'assistant, Rubeus Hagrid assistera à certains de vos cours afin de passer des examens dont il a été privé lors de sa propre scolarité. Vous le verrez donc durant les classes de troisième et quatrième année.

Oh ! C'était pour ça ! Avant que la suspension de Dumbledore ne prenne fin en mai dernier, Elisa avait écrit à McGonagall en lui suggérant de laisser à Hagrid une chance de reprendre son éducation, maintenant que son innocence quant à l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets avait été prouvée. L'idée n'avait sans doute jamais été proposée dans le canon, mais ici… McGonagall avait dû soumettre cette proposition au directeur.

– Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, reprit le directeur d'un air songeur. Ah, non ! Il me reste encore à annoncer un record…

Elisa sourcilla, quasiment sûre que Dumbledore n'avait pas parlé de ça dans le canon.

– Un record en effet, poursuivit le directeur avec amusement. Le festin n'a pas encore commencé, c'est l'attribution de points la plus rapide de l'histoire de l'école. Miss Bishop ?

Elisa se redressa d'un coup, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient d'amusement :

– Pour votre excellente démonstration du Sortilège du Patronus… J'accorde trente points à Poufsouffle.

Les Poufsouffle applaudirent à tout rompre, vite rejoint par les membres des autres Maisons (il y eu même des sifflements venant de chez les Gryffondor) et Elisa rougit violemment. Apparemment, pas mal de monde avait vu le putois argenté chasser les Détraqueurs. La jeune fille avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle ne s'était pas sentie héroïque en lançant le sort. Et présent, elle se sentait fière de ces félicitations, d'accord, mais surtout très embarrassée.

– Cette fois j'en ai bel et bien fini, conclut le directeur. Que le festin commence !

Il se rassit, et la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Les élèves se précipitèrent dessus, affamés, et un brouhaha de conversations joyeuses et de cliquetis de couverts empli très vite la pièce. Comme tous les ans, Elisa se mit à faire la conversation aux petits nouveaux. Garder sa place au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire de l'école, ça nécessitait un peu de boulot, quand même. Mais cette fois, son travail était grandement facilité par sa gloire récente :

– C'est toi qui as chassé les Détraqueurs ?

– C'était trop cool !

– Il est passé où, le truc argenté qui les a chassés ?

– C'était un furet ? Tu peux le faire revenir ?

– On apprendra ça en classe ? Comment ça s'appelle ?

– T'as déjà tué un Détraqueur ?

Elisa ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement, ses amis volèrent à son secours. Cédric répondit posément à toutes les questions sur les cours et le fonctionnement de l'école, et Trisha disserta joyeusement sur le Patronus, faisant même la démonstration du sort au moment du dessert. Elisa put donc respirer.

– Vous êtes vachement nombreux, remarqua-t-elle en parcourant du regard la foule de petits premières années. Votre promotion n'est pourtant pas si grande…

– Pas mal d'entre eux sont allés à Poufsouffle, sourit Heidi avec amusement en désignant la tablée. Tu n'as pas remarqué, Magister ?

Elisa cligna des yeux. Si, elle avait noté, mais elle pensait que c'était son imagination.

– Moins de vingt élèves ont été envoyés dans chaque Maison, l'informa Cédric qui avait sans doute fait le calcul mental. Nous, on a presque trente.

– Trente !

– Vingt-huit, pour être précis. Ce sont les Gryffondor qui ont eu le moins de nouveaux. Ils n'en ont que seize.

– Après avoir croisé les Détraqueurs, personne ne devait se sentir très courageux, marmonna Ambre Kwebena.

– Je ne veux plus jamais croiser ces trucs, frissonna un garçon à côté d'elle.

– Ils seront bientôt partis, déclara bravement un autre garçon à la peau très sombre. Ils vont capturer Sirius Black et après, on sera tranquille !

Ah ah. Comptez là-dessus, les mioches. Elisa décida cependant de leur laisser leurs illusions. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer les rabat-joies alors que tous ces gamins la regardaient avec adoration pour son Patronus.

Finalement, le dîner prit fin. Les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille ou de pudding disparurent des assiettes, et Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Cédric et Heidi rassemblèrent les premières années pour leur montrer le chemin vers leur salle commune, et Elisa se joignit à eux. C'était à la fois pour consolider son mythe (cette bande mouflets de onze ans l'avait déjà mise sur un piédestal suite à l'histoire du Patronus, c'était incroyable), et aussi parce qu'il y avait quand même vingt-huit gamins. Même avec deux Préfets attentifs, il serait trop facile d'en perdre un dans la cohue…

D'autant plus que comme Heidi et Cédric distribueraient les prospectus du CEM aux petits nouveaux dès ce soir, elle en profita pour glisser mine de rien qu'elle co-présidait un club d'éducation moldue pour les plus travailleurs et ambitieux d'entre eux. Bien sûr, l'idée de poursuivre une éducation moldue découragea pas mal d'enfants, et de toute façon les Sang-Purs se retrouvaient plus ou moins exclus d'office. Mais avec trente nouveaux Poufsouffle, il y eut forcément des intéressés.

Si on excluait l'épisode des Détraqueurs, la rentrée s'était plutôt bien passée.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Elisa se réveilla vingt minutes trop tôt parce que son chat lui rapportait une souris, tout fier de lui. Elle se força à réprimer son dégoût et à féliciter Dracarys pour sa capture. Le pauvre rongeur était encore en vie, mais son arrière-train semblait cassé. Avec une grimace, Elisa se résigna et déposa la bestiole dans le terrarium de Malta. Le serpent ne mesurait que cinquante centimètres, mais il était parfaitement capable d'abréger les souffrances d'une souris.

Et en prime, ça lui ferait son déjeuner.

La jeune fille n'avait plus envie de dormir après ça, et elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait encore pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, cependant, une tasse de chocolat chaud et des croissants français apparurent devant elle, et elle retint un sourire. Tilly et Olly étaient déjà aux cuisines, apparemment. Ça avait du bon, d'avoir ses elfes personnels à Poudlard. En particulier, ça lui permettait d'avoir un petit-déjeuner parfaitement à son goût.

– Vous êtes bien matinale, Miss Bishop.

Elisa leva le nez de son chocolat chaud… Et avala brusquement de travers en croisant le regard jovial de Dumbledore. Elle réprima une quinte de toux (postillonner sur le Manitou Suprême du Royaume-Uni ne ferait définitivement pas bonne impression), et réussit finalement à crachoter :

– Eh, j'ai été réveillée par mon chat un peu trop tôt.

– Je comprends, fit le directeur avec amusement. Les animaux de compagnie sont un vrai réconfort dans notre vie, mais ils ont parfois bien peu de considération pour notre sommeil.

Elisa hocha la tête, muette, et complètement prise au dépourvue.

Elle n'avait pas exactement une _bonne_ relation avec Dumbledore. Elle le trouvait trop désinvolte dans sa gestion de l'école et n'en avait jamais fait mystère. Une fois, elle avait carrément craqué et lui avait crié dessus dans son bureau, l'accusant de ne pas se soucier de ses élèves et de leurs souffrances, ou de l'inquiétude de leurs parents. En y repensant, elle se sentait toujours mortifiée. Elle avait complètement pété un plomb ce jour-là.

Mais pour autant, elle ne détestait pas Dumbledore. Il la faisait parfois fumer de rage quand il prenait une décision stupide, mais… Il faisait de son mieux. Il avait été patient et attentif, quand Elisa s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie après avoir été possédée par le journal. Il lui avait pardonné son coup d'éclat dans son bureau, et n'avait jamais cessé d'être aimable et jovial. Et oui, il était négligent avec Poudlard et ses élèves, mais… Elisa jonglait entre ses études, ses inventions, ses ambitions et ses projets pour changer le monde : elle pouvait comprendre à quel point c'était difficile de réussir une tâche ardue quand on essaie d'accomplir six choses en même temps. Et contrairement à elle, qui pouvait compter sur Gwendolyn, Lester, Neal, Myriam, Trisha, Cédric, ses parents… Dumbledore était complètement seul.

Alors voilà. Elisa n'avait pas une bonne relation avec Dumbledore. Elle lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait à elle-même, et elle s'adressait toujours à lui avec une certaine insolence. Même s'ils essayaient d'avoir une attitude cordiale l'un envers l'autre, Elisa avait constamment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs là où Dumbledore était concerné.

– Je voulais vous féliciter à nouveau pour votre Patronus, continua joyeusement Dumbledore comme si papoter à la table des Poufsouffle était un truc totalement normal pour le directeur de Poudlard. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le voir en mai dernier…

Elisa devint cramoisie en se souvenant qu'elle avait utilisé son Patronus pour se plaindre à Trisha, devant toute l'école, de Dumbledore et de ses méthodes de recrutement des profs. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas subtilement menacé le directeur le surveiller si jamais il engageait un vampire ou un loup-garou ?

… Décidément son instinct de survie avait pris des vacances, l'année dernière.

– Mais cela reste un achèvement remarquable, acheva le directeur. Vous êtes décidément pleine de surprises, Miss Bishop.

– Merci ? hasarda la jeune fille d'un air incertain.

Le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore sembla la passer aux rayons X. Hâtivement, Elisa se remémora les exercices du bouquin d'Occlumancie qu'elle avait lu cet été, et essaya de redessiner mentalement le plan de son MagicoGlisseur Spoutnik.

– Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances, Miss Bishop ?

C'était quoi cette question bizarre ? Elisa cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu. Un peu incertaine, elle hasarda avec un temps de retard :

– Euh, oui ? Merci ?

Dumbledore la scruta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis esquissa un mince sourire :

– Il est vrai que vous avez sans doute été très occupée.

Suspectait-il son implication dans la création de Tourmaline ? Ou fait-il juste allusion à B&B, à son voyage avec sa mère en Inde puis au Japon, à ses visites sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

– Effectivement, acquiesça Elisa avec prudence.

–Ce fut un été rempli pour nous tous, enchaîna le directeur en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif. Y compris pour la presse. Vous avez suivi le tumulte créé par les articles sur Tom Jedusor, je suppose ?

Oooooh. C'était donc ça !

Elisa se détendit en réalisant où Dumbledore voulait en venir, et hocha gravement la tête sans parvenir à masquer complètement la satisfaction dans son regard.

– Ces articles ont beaucoup choqué le public, c'est vrai.

– En effet, en effet, murmura Dumbledore sans détourner le regard du visage d'Elisa. Voldemort a perdu une grande partie de son mythe, à présent. Si ses origines avaient été connues plus tôt, de nombreux troubles auraient pu être évités.

C'était d'ailleurs une excellente question. Elisa plissa les yeux, et osa la poser :

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi personne ne le les a révélés avant ? Il devait bien y avoir _quelqu'un_ qui savait, non ?

Dumbledore sourit, un peu tristement, et secoua la tête :

– Ah, mais ce qui crée l'impact d'une révélation n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle contient. Son origine a aussi son importance. Réfléchissez-y, Miss Bishop. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que ces articles viennent d'une source sûre, qu'il ne s'agit pas de diffamation ?

Elisa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle savait que c'était vrai parce que… Parce que c'était vérifié ? Parce qu'elle y croyait ? Parce que les preuves avaient été rendues accessibles à tout le monde, et… Oh.

– Il n'y a pas eu de contestation de la part des Puristes, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait publié ces articles, Lucius Malefoy les aurait fait taire. Mais là…

Elle se tut. Dumbledore inclina la tête, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

– En effet. La vérité issue de la bouche d'un ennemi n'est guère écoutée. Mais la vérité, même déplaisante, qui est révélée par un allié… Voilà qui fait réfléchir même les plus incrédules.

Elisa resta prudemment silencieuse. Le grand public croyait que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui, anonymement bien sûr, avait fait éclater la vérité dans la _Gazette_. C'était le revirement du plus proéminent Puriste de leur société qui avait tant ébranlé la communauté sorcière, sans doute presque autant que les révélations sur la parenté de Voldemort. Mais peu de gens savaient que c'était Narcissa Malefoy qui avait écrit à la _Gazette_ , puis qui avait ensuite forcé son époux à en supporter le blâme. Et la jeune fille pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de gens qui savaient que c'était elle, Elisabeth Bishop, qui avait donné cette arme à Narcissa.

– Miss Bishop.

Elle releva les yeux sur le directeur. Son visage était devenu sérieux, toute trace de plaisanterie ayant déserté ses traits.

– Voir le mythe de Voldemort s'affaisser est une victoire, déclara gravement le vieux sorcier. C'est une entrave à son retour et un baume au cœur pour ceux qui ont souffert de sa main. Mais Voldemort a encore des partisans. La personne qui a révélé l'histoire de Tom Jedusor au monde… Cette personne a beaucoup à craindre de ces fidèles, si jamais son rôle venait à être découvert.

Elisa avala de travers. Message reçu.

Elle y avait pas mal pensé durant l'été, quand le nom de Tom Jedusor faisait la Une tous les jours et qu'il y avait presque des émeutes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait traîné le nom de Voldemort dans la boue. Des gens avaient été torturés, des gens avaient été _tués_ pour moins que ça. Oh, Lucius Malefoy était protégé par sa position, sa fortune, ses privilèges : mais Elisa n'avait rien de tout ça. Si jamais on découvrait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était _morte_. C'était une pensée glaçante. Elle avait agi pour se venger de Jedusor et de son foutu journal, et elle avait été sûre de couvrir ses traces, mais si jamais un seul détail avait échappé à sa vigilance…

Si un seul détail avait échappé à sa vigilance, eh bien. Le canon allait très vite reprendre son cours, parce qu'Elisabeth Bishop disparaitrait de la surface de la terre. Il n'y aurait probablement même pas de corps à enterrer.

C'était une pensée assez horrible. Pourtant, elle parvenait à l'envisager presque froidement, presque rationnellement. A quel moment avait-elle commencé à considérer la mort avec un tel détachement ?

– C'est une bonne chose que les gens blâment Lucius Malefoy alors, se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire forcé.

 _Et c'est une bonne chose que Lucius Malefoy me doive la vie de son fils_ , rajouta-t-elle mentalement. _Parce que ma survie repose essentiellement là-dessus._

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un léger sourire revenant sur son visage :

– En effet. Je pense que sa nouvelle position le pousse à faire preuve d'introspection. Qui sait, peut-être ressortira-t-il de cette épreuve un homme changé.

Elisa émit un reniflement amusé. Ouais, bonne chance avec ça. Lucius Malefoy jouait la comédie parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait entrer le journal à Poudlard, et parce qu'il voulait apaiser sa femme. Mais de là à ce qu'il ait une révélation… Elisa n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu.

– Je ne vous priverais pas de votre repas plus longtemps, Miss Bishop, reprit Dumbledore en voyant que les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Mais sachez que mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Elisa haussa un sourcil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

– Vraiment ?

Elle avait été odieuse la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas insulté, mais les accusations qu'elle lui avait lancées avaient été… plutôt sérieuses. Et puis, même si on excluait cet incident, Elisa n'était pas proche du directeur. C'était avec Harry Potter que le vieux sorcier jouait son rôle de grand-père bienveillant et de vieux sage. Avec Elisa, il y avait de l'insolence, une certaine animosité, une once de respect, d'occasionnels moments de franchise, et beaucoup de méfiance.

– Vraiment, répéta Dumbledore avec douceur. Que ce soit à propos de journal ou de tout autre problème. Vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente, mais vous ne devriez pas chercher à tout résoudre par vous-même.

Oh, c'était riche, venant de sa part ! Cela dit, Elisa s'abstint sagement de le lui faire remarquer, parce qu'elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour accuser Dumbledore de toujours chercher à tout faire tout seul. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avec le journal… Et ça lui avait explosé à la figure.

– Et vous apportez parfois des perspectives assez uniques, rajouta le directeur dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Des perspectives qui ont parfois de brillantes conséquences. Saviez-vous qu'Hagrid reprend ses études afin de passer un diplôme de dragonologie ? Votre suggestion de l'envoyer découvrir une réserve de dragons l'a enthousiasmé.

Prise au dépourvue, Elisa jeta un regard en direction du demi-géant. Elle avait suggéré de l'envoyer en Roumanie quand la Chambre avait été rouverte, pour éviter que le Ministère cherche à se servir de lui comme bouc émissaire. A ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à protéger Hagrid : sa suggestion avait été une critique de Dumbledore, qui avait une certaine tendance à laisser ses alliés pourrir en prison dès qu'ils ne lui étaient plus utiles.

Mais Hagrid avait trouvé une vocation grâce à ce voyage. Les récriminations d'Elisa avaient été purement égoïstes, mais elle avait accidentellement rendu quelqu'un très heureux. N'était-ce pas ironique ?

– C'est une bonne chose, finit-elle par dire maladroitement.

– En effet, sourit le directeur. Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, Miss Bishop. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

– Euh, à vous aussi, fit machinalement Elisa.

Le directeur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, fredonnant sous sa barbe. Elisa secoua la tête, vaguement interloquée. Son chocolat chaud avait refroidi, et elle le réchauffa d'un petit coup de baguette. Son Charme de Chaleur laissa une trace de brûlé sur la faïence du bol, mais sa boisson se remit à fumer doucement.

Elle avait à peine but quelques gorgées que Cécile Engelhorn, Préfète de septième année à la peau noire et à la silhouette toute en rondeurs, s'assit en face d'elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité :

– C'était quoi, ça ?

Elisa soupesa sa réponse un moment, puis finit par avouer :

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– Oh, aller ! gémit Cécile. C'est pas tous les jours que le directeur fait la causette à un élève. Surtout avec toi.

Elisa se demanda si elle devait être vexée par ce dernier commentaire, mais déjà Cécile enchaînait avec curiosité :

– Il t'a demandé si tu comptais poignarder un autre prof ?

Elisa faillit s'étrangler avec son croissant.

– Ne dis pas des trucs pareils ! Je vais passer pour une psychopathe ! Et puis, Lockhart le méritait.

– Ah, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Même si je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, le fait de me réveiller dans une cave humide avec Caleb qui paniquait et un gros mal de crâne, ça a suffi à me convaincre.

Elisa grimaça. Jusqu'à la fin, elle n'avait pas pris Lockhart au sérieux. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait brisé sa baguette, qui l'avait eu à sa merci, et jetée dans les souterrains de la Chambre dans l'espoir qu'elle y _crève_. Pour un escroc insignifiant, Lockhart avait fait beaucoup de dégâts.

– Alors ? reprit Cécile en se beurrant un toast. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, au final ? Vérifier que tu allais te tenir à carreau ?

Elisa fronça le nez. Est-ce que Dumbledore essayait… d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle ? Elisa considéra la question, puis décida que c'était vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Déjà, pourquoi le directeur s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle était une Poufsouffle irrévérencieuse, adorée par les gamins, certes, mais sans le soutien d'une famille puissante. Peut-être qu'il craignait qu'elle ne devienne comme Tom Jedusor, après sa fascination avec le journal ? Elisa retint un frisson. C'était une hypothèse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Avant d'écrire dans le journal, elle n'aurait jamais utilisé la magie noire, appris le Fourchelang, ou fait du chantage à Lucius Malefoy. Mais… Même si elle était un peu plus dure qu'avant, ça ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de mauvaise. Non ?

Alors, vraiment, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'intéresserait à elle. Il tenait pratiquement la Grande-Bretagne dans le creux de sa main. Il se contrefichait des gens sans importance (c'était d'ailleurs un des nombreux reproches qu'Elisa lui faisait). Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec une élève qui n'était pas le Survivant ?

Quoique. Elisa avait dit, l'année dernière, qu'elle allait enquêter sur le journal. Peut-être que c'était ça qui intriguait le directeur. Elle doutait que, lui mis à part, quiconque se soit intéressé à la nature précise du journal de Jedusor, et au secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort.

Mouais.

Mais tout de même. Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier du pays, et Elisa… Elisa, malgré son arrogance, savait reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas grand-chose aux yeux du monde. Une intello obsédée par la connaissance, une inventrice de gadgets, une visionnaire aux désillusions de grandeur. A Poudlard, elle était quelqu'un : mais dans le monde réel, elle n'était personne. Elle le savait parfaitement.

Alors, même si elle savait qu'elle était parfois arrogante… Elisa n'allait pas se laisser aveugler par son ego et croire que Dumbledore s'intéressait à elle parce qu'elle était importante. Le directeur était sans doute prudent, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'en apprenait pas trop sur les Horcruxes. Ou peut-être était-il juste curieux de savoir comment quelqu'un comme elle, sans prophétie pour annoncer sa venue, pouvait constamment intervenir dans les problèmes de Poudlard.

Hum. C'était même assez probable. L'année dernière, c'était à cause de sa disparition à elle qu'Harry était allé confronter Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre. Et Elisa avait aussi provoqué le chaos à l'école en prononçant un mot de Fourchelang devant un vaste public. Sans parler de l'année encore d'avant, où elle avait suivi le Trio d'Or dans les souterrains où étaient caché la Pierre.

Outch. En y réfléchissant, Elisa commençait à voir pourquoi Dumbledore gardait un œil sur elle. Elle mettait le bazar partout où elle fourrait son nez. Et elle, elle _savait_ qu'elle améliorait les choses par rapport au canon… Mais le directeur ne pouvait pas savoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ma vie est compliquée, soupira-t-elle.

Cécile renifla avec amusement :

– Tu parles. C'est bizarre de te voir discuter poliment avec le directeur. J'espérais à moitié un coup d'éclat comme celui d'il y a deux ans.

Heureusement que les élèves de Poudlard ne savaient pas qu'elle avait eu un _deuxième_ accrochage avec le directeur l'année dernière, parce que sinon elle n'en aurait jamais entendu la fin.

– Tant qu'il n'envoie pas un quart de l'école gambader dans les mêmes couloirs qu'un troll, je n'ai pas l'intention de me ridiculiser à nouveau ! marmonna Elisa.

– Te ridiculiser ? Tu rigoles, j'espère. C'était ton heure de gloire ! Tout le monde connaissait ton nom, après ça.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était parce que je vendais des Glisseurs. Ou à cause du CEM. Ou bien parce que j'ai battu Warrington en duel une fois…

La Préfète secoua la tête avec amusement, puis admit :

– Bon, ça a sans doute joué. Mais c'est le fait que tu aies gueulé sur le directeur qui a fait de toi une célébrité qui rivalise avec Harry Potter dans cette école.

Elisa plissa le nez, puis décida qu'être connue comme « la fille qui a crié sur Dumbledore » n'était pas si mal. Entre ça et « Magister », elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre de ses titres. Et si ce genre de surnom semblait arrogant… Eh bien, elle n'était pas un modèle de modestie, après tout. Elle pouvait bien vivre avec ça.

.

* * *

.

C'est bien d'avoir conscience de ses défauts, au moins x)

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu =D

... Et, de manière tout à fait hors-sujet, avez-vous vu l'épisode 6 de la saison 7 de Game Of Thrones ? Les scénaristes montent Arya et Sansa l'une contre l'autre alors que c'est vraiment pas réaliste, ça me fait grincer des dents. Pourquoi les américains sont incapables de concevoir que deux femmes s'entendent ? Davos et Tyrion s'entendent alors que l'un a cramé vivant le fils de l'autre, mais Sansa a eu le béguin pour Joeffrey durant quelques mois et Arya ne peut pas le pardonner ?! What ?!

J'ai lu une méta assez intéressante sur le fait que l'amitié entre deux femmes, dans la série, n'est acceptable qu'à partir du moment où l'une des deux femmes serre l'autre. Sinon, elles sont automatiquement rivales (généralement pour un homme, oh, que c'est original). Les scénaristes ne réalisent même pas le cliché. RAAAAH. Je rage.

Also, ATTENTION SPOILERS, je suis littéralement incapable de comprendre d'où sors la soudain affection de Jon envers Daenerys. Durant l'épisode précédent, il avait quasiment peur d'elle, bordel de nouilles. Je sais que ce sont les deux persos préférés des spectateurs mais quand même, là, c'est vraiment forcé.

Bref. Voilà. J'ai fini x)

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

.


	4. Les elfes, la justice

Hello people ! J'ai finalement réussi à corriger le chapitre à temps, mais je suis à l'état de zombi actuellement u_u Je suis revenue de Paris il y a quelques heures, et je repart à Angers dans quelques heures aussi... Je commence à haïr ma voiture et à avoir mal partout...

.

Enfin bref ! Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

 **Niakovic** , ta review m'a bien fait rigoler. Un Epouvantard toilettes-Détraqueur, mon Dieu xDDD Pour Jedusor et Elisa... C'est tellement bête que dans le canon JKR n'ai pas développé l'impact qu'à eu le journal sur Ginny, BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT IT OKAY. J'ai des dizaines de théories, qui relèvent à la fois des études sur le lavage de cerveau, le syndrome de Stockholm, mais aussi des idées tordues basées sur la psyché d'Elisa. Bref, la petite voix de Jedusor est pas près de la boucler. Mais si Elisa et Voldemort se retrouvent face à face, il ne va pas la reconnaître, bien sûr : il n'a pas les souvenirs du journal ! Et Dumbledore... Il suspecte Elisa d'être derrière la révélation de la parenté de Jedusor (parce qu'elle lui a montré ses notes, où elle avait fait cette connexion). Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de lire ses pensées pour ça. En revanche, c'est vrai, il commence vraiment à être intrigué par elle...

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Très bonne question : jusqu'où vont les connaissances de Dudu sur les actions d'Elisa ? Pour l'instant, il pense juste qu'elle est une élève normale, plus intelligente que la moyenne, un peu mère-poule, amie avec Harry (très important), et qui a eu la malchance de tomber durant quatre mois entre les griffes du journal, ce qui lui a donné envie de se venger. Il ne sait pas qu'elle prémédite tout ça. Il suspecte qu'elle s'implique volontairement dans tout ce qui touche Harry, parce qu'elle est son amie : mais que ce qui se passe ensuite (son sauvetage dans la Chambre des Secrets par exemple) est simplement un coup de chance. Dudu la considère un peu comme le "cerveau" de la bande d'Harry (place qu'il réserve à Hermione dans le canon) sauf que contrairement à Hermione, Elisa n'aime pas Dudu et se méfie de lui, et que Dumbledore le sait et le prend en considération dans ses calculs...

Yo **Doucetbête** ! Oui, Dans la promo d'Harry il y avait 40 élèves seulement, donc environ 10 élèves par Maison. Mais (et j'ai du le dire soit dans ce tome là soit dans le tome 2) c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une génération née durant la guerre : beaucoup d'enfants ou de jeunes parents ont été trucidé. Du coup, la génération de Ginny et les suivantes (nées après la disparition de Voldy) sont deux fois plus grandes, voir davantage ! Il y a entre 80 et 100 élèves à répartir, donc entre 20 et 25 élèves par Maison. Le double ! Et cette année, Poufsouffle a une quantité gigantesque nouveaux venus...

Salut **IceQueen38** ! Bonne question. Dudu ne soupçonne absolument pas qu'Elisa connait le futur, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle agit en connaissance de ce futur, elle s'est donné les moyens de justifier cette connaissance. Par exemple, avec les coqs dans le tome 2 : elle s'est arrange pour que beaucoup de monde, durant des mois, la voient étudier un bouquin sur les Basilics. Donc Dumbledore pense qu'elle est plus intelligente que la moyenne et plus prévoyante, mais il n'envisage pas qu'elle connaisse le futur, parce que ça serait trop tiré par les cheveux et qu'Elisa a bien couvert ses traces. Hum... Sinon, pour le couple Drago/Astoria : je n'en ai aucune idée. Drago a changé suite à sa possession, et Astoria va aussi changer par rapport au canon. J'attends de voir comment ils évoluent au fil de mon écriture ! =D

Coucou **Mayoune** =) Oui, dans ce tome, Elisa et Dumbledore vont avoir l'occasion de discuter à plusieurs occasions. Leur relation va être moins antagoniste (même si Elisa reste méfiante, et Dudu prudent !). Quant à Drago et Astoria... Ca reste à voir !

Aaaaah, **BlanchEner** , je comprend mieux ! Oui, Elisa va parler de ce qu'elle a apprit sur Sirius à Harry. Dans pas très longtemps d'ailleurs ! Et elle va aussi essayer de nuancer les choses (puisque les éléments de son enquête pointent vers le fait que Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable xD). Sinon, pour le Choixpeau, je crois que c'est plutôt une sorte de miroirs où les enfants se trient eux-mêmes. Au fond de lui-même Neville voulait Gryffondor, par exemple. Donc la volonté un rôle primordial. Avec le cas d'Astoria Greengrass, je l'imagine comme étant assez effacée, discrète, mais voulant aller à Serpentard (dans le canon). Là, elle est décidée pour Poufsouffle. Le Choixpeau l'aide à faire la part entre ces deux désirs contradictoires et c'est Poufsouffle qui l'emporte. Comme pour beaucoup d'élèves, d'ailleurs, qui ont gagné une appréciation nouvelle pour cette Maison après avoir été protégés par les blaireaux x) Voilà. Et pour les classes... Ils vont garder le vieux système de partage des classe entre deux Maisons, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de profs pour faire autrement. Poudlard est gravement en sous-effectif, c'est un point que je vais aborder plus tard.

Salut **Skaelds** ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend mon point de vue sur GOT ! Sérieusement, quand Daenerys et Jon se sont rencontrés, ils étaient tendus, ils étaient rivaux, les coups d'éclats de Dany faisaient reculer Jon, et Jon faisait passer le Nord avant tout. Et là... Pouf, tout disparait. Tyrion clame que Jon ets amoureux (euuuh, WTF ?!). Dany lâche tout pour aller sauver Jon. Et soudain la mort du dragon chagrine tellement Jon que fuck le Nord, il va prêter allégeance ?! Je hurle. Et ça, c'est sans compter la haine entre Arya et Sansa qui n'a aucun sens. Si Arya se cherche un ennemi, elle devrait se fixer sur Littlefinger ! Sansa est à peu près la seule personne raisonnable de la bande (elle prépare l'hiver, etc.), franchement, autant sa naïveté m'agaçait dans la saison 1, autant je suis TeamSansa depuis qu'on la voie survivre à des trucs de plus en plus horribles... Enfin bref. Cet épisode était assez épique, visuellement, mais l'intrigue se barre en sucette...

Yo **Aomine** ! L'idée des lettres est bien, mais malheureusement Elisa n'a pas vraiment de justification pour prendre contact avec Sirius (ni pour savoir qu'il se cachera dans la Cabane Hurlante). Donc nope. Ton idée vis-à-vis de Dudu est à peu près exacte : Dumbledore a bien conscience de la popularité d'Elisa, et il le prend en compte dans ses calculs. Quant à la recruter... Il n'est pas encore décidé, car Elisa ne l'aime pas. La vidéo sorcière fera son apparition dans le tome 4, c'est décidé ! J'ai bien développé cette idée, merci beaucoup pour ça d'ailleurs =) Et je suis totalement d'accord pour Arya et Sansa. Pour Jon et Daenerys, par contre, je n'arrive pas à voir l'attirance. DU TOUT. Jon refuse de reconnaitre Dany comme reine : elle crame les gens pour ça, et chez Jon, elle trouverait ça attachant ? Pff. N'importe quoi. Et Jon n'a pas vraiment parlé avec elle de cette histoire de changer le monde... Je veux bien croire qu'il se préoccupe d'elle (il se préoccupe de TOUT LE MONDE), et qu'il lui soit reconnaissant pour le sauvetage... mais de là à en tirer une romance, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ouais, je suis toujours contrariée à cause de cet épisode u_u

Hello **Imthebest** ! Oui, Dumbleore sait qu'Elisa est derrière la révélation de la parenté de Jedusor. Il sait qu'elle savait l'identité de Voldemort, qu'elle voulait une vengeance, qu'elle a sauvé Drago (lui donnant un moyen de pression sur les Malefoy) et qu'ensuite Lucius a joué le jeu. Les indices n'étaient pas difficiles à aligner. Heureusement, très peu de gens savent la vérité...

Ah ah, **SugarBrown** , ta review m'a fait bien rigoler, je t'imaginais hurler devant ton écran x) Ouais, je suis encore énervée par l'épisode de Game Of Thrones... Arya fracasse les Stark, et la soudaine affection de Jon Snow me parait sortir de nulle part, être limite forcée. Et personne n'apprécie assez Sansa ! Mais bref. Nope, pas de Drago/Elisa xD Mais cette remarque était trippante, je crois que je ferai un clin d'oeil à ce ship dans le tome 4, juste pour le fun x)

EXCELLENTE REMARQUE **Elaia Gurialde** et je suis contente que quelqu'un l'ai soulevée =D Non, Lupin n'a pas lancé de Patronus, car les autres Poufsouffle ont lancé le sort et c'est le Patronus de l'un d'eux qui a sauvé Harry et compagnie ! Lupin leur a juste donné du chocolat. Voilà ! Sinon, ouaiiis, moi aussi je trépigne à l'idée de lancer le tome 4, il est rempli de détails qui tuent, de révélation, de suspense, et d'actions épiques. Sinon, oui, Trisha participe au CEM, c'est expliqué déjà dans le tome 1, mentionné dans le 2... =)

Hello, **LA. Adeline B** ! Oui, Dumbledore est beaucoup plus compréhensif envers une Elisa Poufsouffle qu'envers une Elisa Serpentard. D'un autre côté, la Elisa Serpentard gérait son business toute seule, il ignorait tout d'elle, alors il s'en méfiait beaucoup : mais il a déjà eu affaire à Elisa Poufsouffle et il sait qu'elle est motivée par l'envie de protéger les élèves =D Enfin bref, merci beaucoup, et pour le tome 4... Spoilers !

Voilà **Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat** , c'est ça qui m'énerve dans GoT : Tyrion et Davos (par exemple), qui ne se connaissent pas DU TOUT, parviennent à mettre leurs différences de côté. Mais Arya et Sansa, qui sont soeurs, qui ont passé leur enfance ensemble, qui aiment Winterfell, qui ont un but commun, qui ont un ennemi commun, et qui aiment les mêmes personnes, en seraient incapables ? C'est incohérent. C'est insultant pour leurs personnages (qui étaient pourtant si bien développés ! Sans est l'un des persos les plus réalistes et attachants). Bref, ça m'énerve x)

T'inquiète, **Streema** , on va voir Harry dans ce chapitre =) Quant à Astoria, le canon ne nous dit même pas sa Maison, en fait. Elisa pense qu'elle était originellement une Serpentard, mais... en fait, ce n'est qu'un "headcanon" de sa part. J'ai même lu plusieurs fics où Astoria était, canoniqument, une Poufsouffle... Mais passons. Je ne sais pas encore quelle relation elle va avoir avec Drago. Mais ils ont le temps : ils ne sont encore que des enfants...

Salut **Louny9895** ! Ah ah, oui, je vois, pas de fanboyage dans cette review x) Oui, la relation entre Elisa et Dudu s'améliore... Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont potes. Il y a encore beaucoup de méfiance du côté de notre petite Poufsouffle ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poufsouffle : la Maison d'Astoria dans le canon n'est pas connue, donc si ça se trouve, elle était canoniquement une Poufsouffle... x)

Hello **Sygale** ! xD Ta review m'a bien fait rire x) Pour le couple d'Astoria et de Drago, c'est à voir ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais garder les enfants canons de la nouvelle génération (Elisa pousserait de hauts cris si Harry appelait ses enfants comme ses parents morts xD). Et on est bien d'accord pour Game Of Thrones ! Sérieusement, j'ai presque peur de voir ce que l'épisode suivant nous réserve.

Yo, **EveApplefield** ! Oui, Dumbledore est malin, et il a changé d'approche en ce qui concerne Elisa. Il faut dire qu'il la garde à l'oeil, et qu'il a décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir en tant qu'ennemie. Elle ne serai pas une menace, mais elle lui planterai une sacrée épine dans le pied, quand même x)

Coucou **Elesdei** ! Contente que ça t'ai plu x) Ah, la conversation entre Dudu et Elisa est pleine de sous-entendus... Et effectivement, ça va leur éclater à la figure quand Voldy va faire des siennes dans le tome suivant xD Et oui, Elisa critique la santé mentale de Sirius tout en sachant tès bien qu'elle-même a des soucis ! Mais bon, elle considère qu'elle a le droit de ne prendre de haut tant qu'elle n'envisage pas de tuer quelqu'un en guise de blague... x) Sinon : nope, Astoria est la PETITE soeur de Daphnée, qui elle, est dans la même classe que Drago. Donc j'ai imagine qu'Astoria avait deux ans de moins =)

 **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Bwahahaha, contente que ça t'ai plu x) Nope, Ginny n'est pas raciste envers les Serpentard, parce qu'aucun de ses frères (Percy, Fred et George, et Ron) ne le sont. Et puis, si Harry Potter a des amis Serpentard (enfin, une amie, Tracey, mais ça compte), alors ça aide beaucoup x)

Yo **Johann D. E.** ! Ouais, Game Of Thrones vire au fn-service, je suis déçue u_u Sinon, oui, Elisa a déjà bien préparé tout le monde à la catastrophe qui se prépare... Même si elle a aussi pour objetcif d'empêcher tout simplement qu'elle se produise ! Enfin bref. Bonne chance avec tes soucis d'ordi ! xD On dirai que tu joue de malchance.

.

Et avant de passer au chapitre... Une note descriptive sur le personnage que vous attendez tous : Cédric Diggory !

Cédric Jason Diggory est un Sang-Pur, blond et plutôt mignon, aux traits droits et au regard amusé. Charismatique, patient et attentif, Cédric est incroyablement populaire dans sa Maison. Il aime beaucoup le Quidditch, où il joue au poste d'Attrapeur.

Le père de Cédric, Amos Diggory, est un Sang-Pur descendant une famille assez ancienne. Il avait deux frères, qui sont tous les deux morts durant la guerre. Son épouse, Galatéa Diggory (née Lucini) est également une Sang-Pure, d'origine italienne, venue aider à St Mangouste avec plusieurs volontaires internationaux. Amos travaillait à l'époque au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, gérant les arrivées de Portoloin, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Amos et Galatéa sont très vite tombés amoureux.

Galatéa croyait avec ferveur à la Divination et a insisté pour qu'ils fassent appels à la Visionomie pour nommer leur fils. Tout s'est bien passé, le Visionomeur a déclaré à la jeune mère enceinte quel serai le destin et la personnalité de son enfant, et les Diggory ont appelé leur fils Cédric. Deux ans plus tard, Galatéa est tombée enceinte à nouveau : mais cette fois le Visionomeur lui a dit que cet enfant n'aurait pas d'avenir. Amos était sceptique. Mais il se trouve que Galatéa a été gravement blessée dans une attaque de Mangemort, victime d'un tir croisé, peu de temps avant l'accouchement. Elle a perdu l'enfant. Leur couple n'a pas survécu à ce drame, et les Diggory ont divorcé deux ans plus tard. Galatéa est retournée vivre en Italie.

Cela a inculqué à Amos du respect pour la Divination, respect qu'il a transmis à son fils : mais il se tient personnellement à distance des voyants en tout genre. Il leur voue une certaine rancune pour ne pas avoir prévenu sa femme de son destin. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, même s'il n'a rien contre l'amitié de Cédric et Elisa, il s'est arrangé pour ne jamais rencontrer ni Elisa elle-même, ni sa mère (une astrologue est une voyante, et les voyantes, il n'aime pas ça !).

Alors que son père est plutôt rigide, fier et a quelques préjugés (vestiges de la guerre et de son histoire personnelle), Cédric est quelqu'un de très ouvert et de très tolérant. Quand il était plus jeune, il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec les gamins de Loutry St Chaspoule : les sorciers (notamment Charlie Weasley, qui a beaucoup de patience avec les enfants) mais aussi les Moldus. Son père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, et sa mère a quitté le pays alors que Cédric avait à peine six ans. Il se sentait donc très seul, abandonné. Cela l'a rendu très vite assez indépendant, mais sans jamais lui faire perdre sa gentillesse ou sa douceur.

Il se sent généralement responsable des élèves plus jeunes. C'est en grande partie pour cela qu'il a sympathisé avec Elisa, et s'est obstiné à tisser une amitié avec elle (alors qu'Elisa cherchait à garder ses distances) : c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont en commun. Ils veulent aider les autres, ils s'en sentent responsable d'une façon qu'ils n'arrivent pas complètement à exprimer. Et, d'une certaine façon, Elisa avait l'air très seule, avait besoin d'aide, et Cédric voulait l'aider. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il a ensuite fallu beaucoup e temps pour que Cédric gagne la confiance d'Elisa, mais celle-ci à finalement cédé à sa gentillesse, son humour, sa loyauté indéfectible. Depuis, avec Trisha, ils forment un trio inséparable.

Cédric semble vraiment être l'archétype du Poufsouffle parfait. Il est patient, altruiste, et loyal. Quand on le compare au caractère obstiné d'Elisa ou à la personnalité énergique de Trisha, Cédric semble ne pas avoir beaucoup de profondeur. C'est une erreur. Il a aussi pas mal d'humour, et un certain charisme. Il sait se faire écouter, même quand la tension est à son comble et que la situation sembla à deux doigts de dégénérer ! Cédric a en effet beaucoup de sang-froid sous son affabilité. Il garde son calme en toutes circonstances : ses amis peuvent compter sur les doigts d'une main les moments où ils l'ont vu paniquer. Ce côté terre-à-terre, avec sa gentillesse et son sens moral, font que Cédric est respecté non seulement par sa Maison, mais aussi par un grand nombre d'élèves d'autres Maisons (ce qui lui a valu un badge de Préfet en cinquième année).

Cédric adore aussi la compétition. Il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, pas seulement parce qu'il est studieux, mais aussi parce qu'il aime avoir des bonnes notes. Il aime jouer au Quidditch parce qu'il adore voler, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus grisant que d'arracher la victoire de justesse dans un match. Cédric ne recherche pas activement la gloire et la renommée : mais ce sont des choses qui l'attirent, indubitablement.

.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Les elfes, la justice, et les Patronus**

 **.**

Malgré la présence des Détraqueurs autour de l'école, et la perspective des BUSES pour la promotion d'Elisa, l'année commença de manière relativement paisible. Oh, sûr, les profs commencèrent tous leurs cours par un petit discours sinistre pour leur mettre la pression. La tirade de Rogue, en particulier, était assez terrifiante. Mais Elisa n'était pas très angoissée. Bien sûr, elle avait envie d'avoir de bonnes notes et de se couvrir de gloire ! Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour trouver un métier, contrairement à ses camarades. Elle, elle avait déjà son commerce de Glisseurs, ainsi que la boutique B&B.

Mais bon, ça la tentait bien de faire un Doctorat en Sortilèges, alors elle avait intérêt à obtenir au moins un Optimal dans cette matière. Ça, et les Runes Anciennes. Pour le reste… Elle aviserait.

Bref, les cours commencèrent plutôt tranquillement. Il y eut un cours de Divination où Elisa inventa une prédiction selon laquelle Sirius Black entrerait à Poudlard à la fin du mois d'octobre, et où Trelawney la félicita pour cette magnifique lecture de la boule de cristal, tandis qu'Adrian et Trisha essayaient de ne pas rigoler. Il y eut un cours de Potions où Elisa foira complètement son Elixir de Clairvoyance. Il y eu un cours de Runes où ils passèrent deux heures à faire une traduction laborieuse et où Elisa eut presque une crampe à la main à force d'écrire. Et puis il y eu un cours de Métamorphose où, Merlin soit loué, ils se concentrèrent sur le Sortilège de Disparition, qu'Elisa avait déjà appris quelques années plus tôt. La Métamorphose était sa bête noire, alors elle profitait de chaque petit avantage qu'elle pouvait grappiller !

– On a une tonne de devoirs, se plaignit Trisha dès le premier jour. Regarde-moi ça, quarante centimètres sur l'importance du mouvement de baguette du Sortilège de Disparition ?

– M'en parles pas, marmonna Elisa qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter dans cette dissertation.

Le reste de la semaine suivit dans le même ton. En Botanique, ils avaient rarement des devoirs, mais Chourave leur ordonna quand même de faire des recherches sur l'usage des Tentacula Vénéneuses. Et en Sortilèges, Flitwick ne les ménagea pas non plus. Elisa, en particulier. Son talent dans cette matière avait déjà attiré l'œil du petit professeur, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que ça signifiait qu'il allait la pousser particulièrement sévèrement durant cette année de sélection. Il devina très vite qu'elle maîtrisait déjà le Charme de Solidification, et lui ordonna donc de faire la démonstration d'une vingtaine de sorts qu'ils avaient vus durant les quatre années précédentes. A la fin, Elisa avait fait un sans-faute, mais elle était crevée.

– Miss Bishop, la retint-il à la fin du cours de sa petite voix flutée. Vous maîtrisez déjà le Charme du Bouclier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa eut un moment de panique : est-ce que Flitwick avait découvert le Challenge ? Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait utilisé le Charme du Bouclier contre Lockhart. Son talent avec ce sortilège était sans doute connu de tout le personnel enseignant.

– Euh, oui…

– Ainsi que le Patronus, si je n'abuse. Et vous avez élaboré plusieurs objets enchantés, dont les MagicoGlisseurs qui nécessitent des enchantements extrêmement calibrés.

– Professeur ?

– Miss Bishop, fit très sérieusement le petit professeur. Vous avez déjà couvert presque tout le cursus de la cinquième année, et je pense que vous connaissez déjà plusieurs sorts du niveau des ASPICS. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous ennuyez dans ma classe… Alors j'ai un devoir supplémentaire à vous assigner : apprenez à lancer vos sorts de manière informulée.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

– Mais c'est très difficile ! Et j'ai déjà plein de devoirs !

Flitwick haussa un sourcil :

– Vous pensez que votre temps dans ma classe serait utilisé de manière plus productive si vous vous entrainiez à répéter les sorts que vous connaissez déjà ?

Elisa hésita, partagée entre le désespoir à l'idée de tout le travail qu'elle allait devoir faire… Et la fierté de voir que son professeur fondait de si grands espoirs sur elle. Finalement, elle inclina la tête. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse.

– Vous avez raison. Je vais le faire. Mais, euh, du coup, est-ce que je suis aussi obligée de faire la dissertation sur le Sortilège de Solidification… ?

– Au revoir, Miss Bishop, claironna Flitwick en retournant à son bureau. Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours !

Espèce de nain tyrannique, va.

Bref. Mis à part cette charge supplémentaire de travail et les discours des profs sur l'importance des BUSES, l'année commençait comme d'habitude. Trisha se mit à se plaindre de leur charge de travail. Adrian se mit à ronfler en cours d'Histoire. Cédric organisa des groupes d'entraide dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à fabriquer des pétards faits-maisons durant leur cours de Métamorphose. Helen et Rhonda reprirent leurs leçons de duel dans l'une des cours intérieures du château, leçons auxquelles tous les membres du Challenge essayaient de venir un jour ou un autre afin de s'entrainer. Bref, la routine.

Pour Elisa (et un certain nombre de ses amis), l'évènement le plus marquant du début d'année était le lancement du Club d'Education Moldue, à la fin de la première semaine de cours. Takashi, surtout, était stressé. Et Elisa, qui était chargée du discours d'introduction, avait toujours un trac tellement monstrueux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manger de toute la journée. En plus, cette année, il y avait plein de nouvelles recrues. Trente élèves, soit près d'un tiers des premières années !

Bon, la plupart ne tiendraient pas la distance et ne reviendraient pas l'année prochaine. Mais c'était bon de savoir que l'idée du CEM avait atteint un public aussi large.

La plupart des anciens inscrits étaient revenus. Pas tous : beaucoup de cinquièmes années avaient décidé de se faire la malle pour se consacrer à leurs BUSES, comme Tabitha, Raashid, ou Aaron Woodbridge. Des élèves plus jeunes avaient suivis leurs pas. Mais il restait quand même pas mal d'inscrits. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, par exemple : ou encore Marietta Edgecombe, Terence Higgs, ou la petite Sun-Min. Et l'afflux de petits nouveaux compensait largement le vide laissé par le départ des anciens.

– Stressée ? lui souffla Trisha lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe remplie.

Elisa avala de travers, et trébucha sur le seuil de la pièce tant elle était nerveuse. Bon sang, elle avait fait face à l'héritier de Serpentard, mais nope, parler en public lui nouait toujours les tripes comme un saut dans le vide.

– Yo, Magister ! lança Heather d'une voix forte. On n'attendait plus que toi !

Du coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elisa. Les anciens, les nouveaux. Les gens assis sur des chaises, ceux qui étaient debout, et les plus âgés qui s'étaient assis sur les tables avec nonchalance. Il y avait même des petits Sang-Purs, qui étaient sans doute venus par simple curiosité.

Et c'était à elle de les convaincre de s'inscrire. Bonjour la pression.

– Je n'allais pas manquer ça, répondit Elisa avec son sourire figé. Alors, pour commencer, bonjour à tous ! Je suis Elisa Bishop, la co-présidente du CEM…

Plus elle parlait et plus elle se détendait. Trisha avait raison, elle était affreusement stressée avant de se lancer. Mais une fois dans le feu de l'action, les mots lui venaient plus naturellement.

Depuis deux ans, elle ressortait toujours les mêmes thèmes. L'éducation moldue était un bonus sur votre CV qui pourrait vous permettre d'être engagé au Ministère. Connaitre les lois de la physique améliorait votre compréhension du monde, et donc votre usage de la magie. Et surtout, au CEM, vous pouviez demander de l'aide pour n'importe quoi, qu'il s'agisse de résoudre une équation ou de savoir en quoi les mouvements de la baguette étaient importants, et les gens vous répondraient sans vous juger. C'était une idée qui attirait beaucoup les Nés-Moldus, qui avaient des tas de questions sur le monde magique mais qui n'osaient souvent pas les poser.

– Et pour ceux qui seraient curieux d'apprendre le Patronus, je vous préviens que ce n'est pas dans le cursus du CEM, conclut Elisa avec un sourire. Mais si ça vous intéresse, je peux organiser une leçon plus tard.

– Tu t'écartes du sujet, toussota Takashi.

– C'est vrai, concéda Elisa d'un air penaud. Je m'arrête là. Qui a des questions sur le CEM ?

Une vingtaine de mains se levèrent. Takashi et Elisa échangèrent un regard complice, puis se mirent à répondre aux interrogations de leurs futures recrues. S'engager à suivre un cursus moldu en plus du cursus sorcier, ce n'était pas un truc qu'on faisait à la légère. Surtout quand on avait onze ans et qu'on avait bien d'autres choses à faire que d'assister à des cours supplémentaires. Elisa et son collègue Serdaigle avaient tout intérêt à se montrer persuasifs.

Il y avait de nombreuses interrogations, mais après-coup, lorsque la liste d'inscription se mit à circuler, presque tout le monde signa. Petit à petit, la salle se vida, la plupart des gens retournant à leurs salles communes ou pressés d'aller dîner. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Hermione pour tomber sur la Poufsouffle comme un rapace fondant sur sa proie.

– Elisa, tu as des elfes de maison, non ?

Oh oh.

– Effectivement, répondit prudemment la jeune fille. Et Harry m'a parlé de ton… intérêt pour le sujet.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup écrit à Elisa cet été, probablement parce qu'elle était en vacances en France. Mais à la fin de l'année dernière, elle avait découvert l'existence des elfes de maison, et d'après Harry, elle s'était lancée dans une croisade aussi passionnée que dans l'histoire canon.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Oui, j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le sujet. Mais ce n'était pas beaucoup. Apparemment personne ne s'est donné la peine d'écrire sur les elfes, et les quelques livres qui les mentionnent sont absolument horribles, ils parlent d'eux comme s'ils étaient des créatures inférieures !

Parce que la plupart des sorciers pensaient que les elfes étaient des créatures inférieures, justement. Elisa poussa un soupir :

– Les gens prennent les services des elfes pour acquis, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, mais je ne connais pas de livres sur les elfes à te recommander.

– Vraiment ? lâcha Hermione avec incrédulité. Alors comment tu sais toutes ces choses sur eux ? Harry m'a dit que tu lui avais expliqué comment fonctionnait le lien entre elfe et sorcier, la façon dont les elfes en sont dépendants et dont les sorciers utilisent ça pour les abuser…

C'était un peu exagéré. Le lien entre un elfe et sa famille nourrissait la magie de l'elfe et lui permettait, entre autres, de rester en bonne santé et… mentalement stable. Les sorciers ne tiraient pas de contrepartie magique de cet arrangement. C'était la raison pour laquelle, malgré les services des elfes, ils voyaient souvent ces créatures comme de la vermine.

– J'ai demandé aux elfes, répondit simplement Elisa.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme si ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement, et un peu de réprobation :

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Hermione ? Imposer tes idées aux elfes parce que c'est la bonne parole ? Je sais que la façon dont ils sont traités est souvent affreuse, mais tu ne peux pas débarquer dans les cuisines de Poudlard et les libérer parce que tu penses que c'est juste. Tu les mettrais à la rue. Si tu veux être de leur côté, la moindre des choses serait d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. En t'imposant de force, tu ne ferais que les priver de leur libre-arbitre. Et puis, les elfes libres tendent à ne pas vivre vieux.

Soit parce qu'ils succombaient à la maladie ou à la dépression, soit parce que le Ministère les attrapait et… les faisait disparaitre. Elisa avait finalement comprit qu'un elfe sans surveillance pouvait poser un grave danger au Secret Magique. Alors quand un elfe ne trouvait pas de travail… Le Ministère envoyait des agents faire une frappe préventive.

Yep. Les sorciers avaient tellement de considération pour la vie d'autrui, c'était incroyable.

– C-Ce n'est… Et _toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?! bredouilla Hermione en rougissant d'indignation.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Effectivement, qu'est-ce qu'elle proposait ? Elle s'était lamenté sur l'injustice du sort des elfes deux ans plus tôt, quand elle avait adopté (et remis en esclavage) six elfes libres qui voulaient désespérément échapper au Ministère. Elle s'était morfondu dix minutes sur l'injustice du système, et puis… Elle avait eu autre chose à faire. Elle avait _oublié_.

Alors oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle proposait ?

– Déjà, les elfes devraient être protégés, commença-t-elle lentement en réfléchissant à voix haute. Par exemple, les gens devraient risquer des amendes s'ils maltraitent les elfes… S'ils les battent, s'ils les privent de nourriture, s'ils leur refusent d'avoir un endroit chaud pour dormir, ce genre de chose. Ils doivent avoir droit à un minimum de dignité. Et s'il y a une maltraitance grave, l'elfe pourrait être retiré à son propriétaire.

Mais où iraient-ils ensuite ? Et cela déclencha un autre cheminement de pensée.

– Et il leur faudrait un sanctuaire aussi, continua-t-elle en regardant dans le vague. Une sorte de village pour elfes ? Un endroit où peuvent aller les elfes libres sans crainte d'être capturés par le Ministère qui s'inquiète du Secret Magique. Peut-être un coin pas loin de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Bon courage pour faire admettre ça chez les sorciers. Ou même chez les elfes. La plupart étaient pétrifiés à l'idée d'être libre, ou même d'avoir une infime mesure de liberté.

– Et il leur faut des alternatives. Tous les elfes devraient savoirs que certains lieux sont prêts à les embaucher et les protéger s'ils ont des problèmes… Poudlard, ou l'école des Cracmols, ou même une liste de familles volontaires. Oh, et ils pourraient peut-être avoir une éducation, aussi ! Une éducation obligatoire de trois à dix ans, même si ce n'est qu'à mi-temps pour ne pas les séparer de leur famille. Ça permettrait aussi d'interdire le travail des enfants elfes. Et si leurs maitres les payaient, ça arrangerait pas mal leurs perspectives d'avenir. Ils pourraient survivre après avoir été libérés, par exemple. Et il faudrait quelque chose pour encourager les gens à payer leurs elfes, ou pour les encourager à embaucher un elfe qui a été libéré. Des déductions d'impôts, peut-être ?

Elle était en panne d'idées. Elle secoua la tête, reporta son regard sur Hermione… Et retint un mouvement de recul. La Gryffondor la fixait, les yeux agrandis et presque scintillants, et Elisa faillit se retourner pour voir si Dumbledore était apparu derrière elle.

– C'est brillant ! souffla Hermione. Tu viens d'y penser ? Oh il faut absolument que je note ça ! Par quoi commencer ? Oh, je dois envoyer une lettre au Ministère pour leur parler des elfes ! C'est qui, le directeur du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ?

Elisa grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'expliquer à Hermione qu'Amos Diggory, un homme aimant et gentil qui adorait son fils Cédric, maltraitait son elfe simplement parce qu'il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit de la considérer comme un être digne de respect ou de sympathie.

– Les gens importants sont de vieux croutons qui ne changeront pas leurs vues si facilement, dit-elle le plus diplomatiquement possible. Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas déjà d'agir à ton niveau ?

Hermione, qui notait frénétiquement ses idées sur un bloc-notes moldu, hésita :

– Tu penses que je devrais… adopter des elfes libres ? Pour les protéger ?

C'était une idée que n'aurait jamais eu l'Hermione de l'intrigue canon, et ça fit comme un choc à Elisa. Même trois ans après, elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser que la version réelle des personnages n'était pas toujours identique à leur version canon.

– Pas forcément, décida-t-elle de dire. Mais tu pourrais… demander aux elfes ce qu'ils en pensent ? Ou bien… Parler autour de toi du problème ? Demande aux gens ce qu'ils savent des elfes, du problème que pose leur soumission aux sorciers, et des problèmes qui se posent s'ils sont libérés. Demande-leur s'ils ont des solutions. Fais réfléchir les gens.

– Je ne suis pas trop douée pour ça, marmonna Hermione. Je m'emporte toujours.

Elisa soupira. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien : elle avait le même problème.

– Demande à Ron et Harry de t'aider, suggéra-t-elle. Moi, je vais voir si je ne peux pas m'arranger pour que la première leçon d'Histoire du CEM porte sur la traite des esclaves chez les Moldus. Ça devrait rendre les gens plus réceptifs.

Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche froide pour donner envie aux jeunes indignés de combattre les inégalités sociales.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, et pendant une seconde, Elisa se demanda quel genre de bazar ça allait provoquer. Dans le canon, les efforts d'Hermione envers la cause des elfes n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effets, et la SALE avait été un objet de dérision plus qu'autre chose. Mais si les choses étaient différentes dans cet univers-ci… Si le sujet était abordé avec les bonnes personnes, si l'esclavage soulevait une vague d'indignation chez les Nés-Moldus, si l'agitation gagnait plusieurs dizaines d'élèves… Si Elisa y donnait un coup de pouce… Si ça touchait le Ministère…

Peut-être que les choses bougeraient. Et peut-être que les gens se mettraient à y réfléchir, peut-être qu'ils s'indigneraient. Peut-être qu'il y aurait du changement, du progrès.

… Ou peut-être que ce serait vu comme un scandale, un excès de sensiblerie, et qu'Elisa verrait son nom associé à cette croisade impossible et que ça se mettrait en travers de ses ambitions.

Mais elle avait à peine songé à cette hypothèse qu'elle se sentait honteuse de l'avoir envisagée. Si cette croisade impossible entravait le reste de ses projets, et alors ?! Elle ferait avec. Est-ce que ça n'en vaudrait pas le coup ?! C'était bien joli de vouloir sauver le monde de Voldemort, mais est-ce que ça vaudrait le coup si elle se contentait d'un monde corrompu qui acceptait l'esclavage comme une fatalité ?!

– Tu fais une drôle de tête, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Elisa cligna des yeux, revenant sur terre. Puis elle secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle avait des opinions si fortes au sujet des elfes. D'où sortaient ses tendances révolutionnaires ? Et est-ce que c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

– Ce n'est rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un mince sourire. Je viens juste de réaliser que mon idéalisme s'étendait plus loin que ce que je ne pensais. Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que tu as pensé à faire de la politique plus tard ?

Elle n'avait pas souvent discuté seule à seule avec la petite Gryffondor et, du coup, elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Harry. Pourtant, elle fut agréablement surprise quand l'adolescente hocha très sérieusement la tête.

– J'aimerais fonder des associations bénévoles, lui confia Hermione. Mais depuis un moment, je pense que je veux travailler dans le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, ou celui de la Justice Magique. Je veux me rendre utile, mais aussi faire bouger les choses et rendre le monde meilleur. Un peu comme toi avec l'école des Cracmols.

Elisa sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion. Stupidement, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle avait débarqué dans cet univers, elle pensait pouvoir aiguiller le destin dans une meilleure direction, changer les gens, mais… Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle allait compter, qu'elle serait importante. Et voilà qu'Hermione Granger lui disait qu'elle était un exemple. Hermione Granger, l'héroïne, la brave, la généreuse, la guerrière, qui lui disait ça à _elle_.

 _C'est toi qui étais mon exemple_ , aurait voulu lui dire Elisa.

Elle se contenta de toussoter pour chasser la boule d'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge, puis d'esquisser un sourire un peu tremblant :

– Tu feras sans doute des choses bien plus grandioses que moi, Hermione.

La Gryffondor protesta faiblement, balbutiant, et Elisa s'autorisa un instant pour rêver à l'avenir. Un avenir débarrassé de Voldemort, avec des inventions modernes qui facilitaient la vie des gens, et des idées modernes, aussi : des idées d'acceptation et de tolérance, de liberté et d'égalité pour tous.

Et pour une fois, la tâche ne lui parut pas insurmontable.

 **oOoOoOo**

Bien sûr, la paix d'Elisa ne dura pas. Déjà, parce qu'elle avait une montagne de devoirs. Ensuite parce que dès les premiers jours, au moins quatre personnes vinrent la voir pour s'enquérir de l'achat d'un Glisseur : Elisa dut leur montrer les planches, leur apprendre à s'en servir, défendre ses prix. Au final, elle vendit trois planches, mais perdit un après-midi complet.

Et puis, un peu plus d'une semaine après la rentrée, Harry, Ron et Hermione virent la voir tous les trois. C'était la première fois qu'Elisa avait le temps de souffler… Mais, à en juger par l'expression de leurs visages, sa pause allait devoir attendre. La jeune fille referma son grimoire avec résignation.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard, puis prirent place autour d'elle. Elisa s'était installée dans une table reculée de la bibliothèque. Trisha était normalement avec elle, mais elle venait de partir aux toilettes. Absurdement, elle se demanda si le Trio d'Or avait guetté le départ de son amie pour approcher.

– On voulait tous t'en parler ensemble, commença Harry. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu te voir après le CEM. Ron et Hermione sont déjà au courant, mais c'est un truc grave, alors…

Elisa savait de quoi il allait parler avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Et, en effet, ça ne rata pas : Harry lui déballa toute l'histoire selon laquelle il avait entendu Mr Weasley et sa femme parler de Black et du fait que le criminel était apparemment à la poursuite du Survivant. Quand elle eut terminé, elle hésita à feindre la surprise, puis renonça et poussa un profond soupir.

– Tu le savais, réalisa Ron.

– Trisha a entendu deux Aurors en parler, acquiesça Elisa. J'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, mais… Honnêtement, j'espérais avoir le temps de trouver une stratégie défensive avant de te balancer ce genre de vérité.

– Une stratégie défensive ? répéta Harry en se penchant en avant.

Elisa hocha la tête, bénit Merlin qu'aucun des témoignages récoltés sur Sirius ne mentionne le nom de ses amis, et sortit de son sac sa pochette cartonnée. Depuis la rentrée, ses notes s'étaient enrichies d'encore quatre autres témoignages, donnés par des collègues de Lester. En tant qu'employé du Ministère, mais aussi en tant qu'ex-Poufsouffle qui s'était senti affreusement trahi quand Dumbledore avait utilisé la Pierre philosophale au sein de l'école, Lester prenait cette enquête très au sérieux. Il ne faisait plus aveuglément confiance aux autorités, désormais.

Maintenant que Trisha avait d'autres préoccupations, Elisa aurait sans doute pu laisser tomber son enquête. Elle aurait même _dû_ le faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être une voyeuse, à fouiller le passé de Sirius, à exhumer ses histoires de collégiens. En plus, Sirius n'avait pas exactement été un collégien exemplaire. Quand Elisa lisait les histoires de gens qui racontaient qu'ils avaient été déshabillés en public ou enfermés dans un placard pendant vingt-quatre heures, ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Mais c'était précisément pour sauver la face dans ce genre de situation qu'elle avait continué. Parce qu'Elisabeth Bishop était le genre de personne qui s'investissait à fond, et que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait avoir des preuves à étaler sous le nez des curieux.

– J'enquête sur Black, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la pochette et en la retournant pour qu'Harry puisse lire. Quel genre de personne il était, par exemple.

– Une petite brute apparemment, marmonna Ron qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

– Certes, concéda Elisa. Mais pas mal de ses blagues étaient le type de plaisanteries que feraient Fred et George. Mettre des pétards sous une chaise, teindre les cheveux de quelqu'un… C'est juste que… Lui et ses amis allaient de plus en plus loin, et que leurs blagues étaient de plus en plus cruelles. Mais ça faisait toujours rire les gens, et aucun prof n'était là pour mettre le holà, alors ils ne se sont jamais arrêtés. Ils n'ont sans doute jamais réalisé qu'il faudrait arrêter.

Hermione et Harry continuaient à lire, mais Ron releva le nez des notes d'Elisa pour poser sur elle un regard vaguement incrédule :

– Tu le défends ?!

– Non ! protesta la jeune fille. C'est juste que j'ai toutes ces anecdotes qui décrivent la façon dont il aimait enfoncer la tête des gens dans les toilettes, mais j'ai aussi ces témoignages de gens qui me disent qu'il était gentil, qu'il adorait ses amis, qu'il était l'un des chouchous de McGonagall. C'est dur de voir Black uniquement comme un monstre quand je lis toutes ces choses. C'est un être humain.

– C'est un sale Mangemort, grogna Ron.

Elisa grimaça sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de débattre ce point-là. Sirius Black l'avait toujours mise mal-à-l'aise (tout comme le personnage de Dumbledore, d'ailleurs : comme si leurs bonnes actions effaçaient leurs torts !), mais elle se sentait obligée de le défendre. Heureusement, Ron parut satisfait de son silence, et se remit à lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Hermione, qui était déjà presque arrivée au bout de la pile de notes, leva les yeux sur Elisa.

– Toutes ses infos… Tu as dû demander à plein de gens, ça a dû te prendre un temps fou. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Elisa se força à sourire :

– Bien sûr que si. Je devais faire quelque chose.

– Juste me dire que Black était à ma poursuite aurait été suffisant, protesta Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. La vache, tu as même retracé son arbre généalogique ! Oh, quelle horreur, il est apparenté à Malefoy…

Elisa ricana devant l'air horrifié des trois Gryffondor, même si elle trouvait qu'ils exagéraient un peu. Malefoy se tenait remarquablement à carreau en ce moment. Bon, les cours avaient repris depuis à peine dix jours, mais jusque-là il avait été sage comme une image. Toute son arrogance semblait avoir disparue avec l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets.

Mais bref, Elisa devait quand même se justifier. Elle finit par se décider, et déclara gravement :

– Trisha et moi ne t'avons rien dit pendant les vacances. C'était ma faute, ma décision, donc je devais me racheter.

– Tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi, marmonna Harry en baissant les yeux. Tu m'as invité cet été, et puis tu m'apprends le Patronus…

Ah, ces Gryffondor. Elisa roula des yeux :

– Peu importe le nombre de bons trucs que j'ai fait avant ou que je ferais après. Le seul moyen de racheter une faute c'est de réparer le tort qu'elle a causé. A cause de moi, tu n'as pas pu te préparer durant l'été, alors je devais au moins te donner une bonne arme pour te défendre.

Pas mal, songea Elisa avec soulagement en voyant que les trois adolescents hochaient pensivement la tête. Elle avait bien eu peur qu'ils ne la croient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu leur dire ? « _Ce dossier est inutile parce que Sirius est innocent et que ce n'est pas des histoires d'écoliers qui pourraient nous aider à arrêter un Mangemort de toute façon, mais je continue à prendre des notes pour donner le change et aussi à cause de ma curiosité morbide ?_ »

Ouais, l'histoire de sa grandeur d'âme et du rachat de son erreur, ça allait quand même nettement mieux passer.

– Tu as établi un profil psychologique ? s'intéressa Hermione.

– Un quoi ?! répéta Ron effaré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

– C'est l'analyse des traits de caractères que quelqu'un pour mieux comprendre comment il fonctionne, l'informa Hermione d'un ton professoral. Par exemple, on peut déjà établir que Black aime humilier ses victimes, et qu'il préfère les affrontements face-à-face.

Elisa ouvrit de grands yeux alarmés, parce que ce n'était pas du tout la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec eux. Elle voulait qu'ils voient Sirius comme quelqu'un de dangereux et se tiennent à l'écart : elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le _haïssent_. Mais Harry hochait la tête, pensif :

– Tout les témoignages disent qu'il attaquait les gens avec ses amis pour l'aider, donc… Il va peut-être avoir des complices.

Oh, non. Elisa récupéra hâtivement sa pochette, et entreprit de rassembler ses notes en jetant un regard menaçant sur les trois Gryffondor :

– Je n'ai pas assez d'infos pour parvenir à un résultat concluant. On verra ça dans quelques mois, d'accord ?

– Tu pourras trouver le nom de ses amis d'école ? demanda Harry avec intérêt. A chaque fois les gens parlent de « Black et ses amis » mais aucun nom n'est mentionné.

Elisa sentit poindre une migraine. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne le remarque pas ! Mais bon, c'était quand même un truc assez évident. Elle-même avait vérifié chaque témoignage avec attention, mais non, les gens avaient tous pris soin d'oublier les noms des Maraudeurs. Lupin était du genre peu mémorable. Quant à James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, les gens devaient penser à eux comme des héros et donc être réticents à attacher leurs noms à celui du criminel qui avait causé leur mort.

– Peut-être, finit-elle par dire.

Merlin merci, ce fut le moment que choisit Trisha pour revenir des toilettes, et Elisa rouvrit son grimoire. Le Trio d'Or vit apparemment ça comme le signe qu'il était temps de les laisser travailler, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Trisha les regarda disparaitre hors de la bibliothèque avec amusement, puis reprit sa place en face de son amie.

– Tu te fais toujours harceler ?

– Ils ont des questions, j'y réponds, se défendit Elisa. Quelqu'un doit bien jouer le rôle de l'adulte responsable dans cette école !

Et tout le monde savait ce qu'elle pensait de la capacité des profs à être des adultes responsables. Trisha renifla avec amusement, et n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de consulter la table des matières d'un épais grimoire qui trônait au milieu de la table, à la recherche de références à utiliser pour leur dissertation de Métamorphose.

Elisa se replongea dans son traité sur les sortilèges informulés.

Les sortilèges informulés, d'ailleurs. Quelle plaie ! En temps normal, Elisa était douée avec les Sortilèges. Elle l'avait toujours été. Et depuis qu'Helen l'obligeait à s'entraîner pour le Challenge, Elisa réagissait plus vite et était plus endurante, et son habilité avec les charmes et les enchantements s'en était encore améliorée.

Mais les sortilèges informulés étaient rétifs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elisa devait faire un gros effort pour jeter un sort… Et en plus, elle le ratait une fois sur deux. Et ce n'était qu'un foutu _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Elisa continua sa lecture. Et la vie poursuivit son cours, monotone.

C'était dur de se réhabituer aux devoirs et aux dissertations après les vacances, surtout quand il y en avait une telle quantité. Helen piqua une crise quand plusieurs personnes annoncèrent qu'ils n'iraient sans doute pas au Challenge à cause de la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient (dont Terence, son grand rival). Une des Gryffondor fondit en larmes en plein cours de Métamorphose. On n'avait pas encore entamé la deuxième semaine de cours que déjà la pression se faisait sentir.

Elisa, elle, était moins affectée par le stress, et elle retrouva donc plus facilement son rythme de travail. Elle copiait une grande partie de ses devoirs sur Cédric ou bien sur Heather, quand la Serpentard daignait partager ses notes. Elle aidait ses camarades avec leurs leçons pratiques de Sortilèges, et inventait avec Trisha des prédictions farfelues mais réalistes pour les cours de Trelawney. Elle avait moins de temps libre qu'avant, avec tous ces devoirs, mais elle trouvait quand même le temps de donner un coup de main aux petits Poufsouffle, ou bien à tout membre du CEM qui avait besoin de conseils. Elle n'avait plus que qu'une petite heure chaque jour pour lire de son plaisir : en ce moment, elle lisait un bouquin sur les Pères Fondateurs des Etats-Unis.

Et puis, bien sûr, elle continuait à bosser sur ses inventions (plus particulièrement sur celle des miroirs communicants), et à écrire à ses amis. Surtout à Gwendolyn, en fait, puisqu'elle tenait absolument à savoir comment ça se passait à B&B. Mais elle écrivait également à ses autres complices de Tourmaline, que ce soit pour parler de leurs projets pour l'école ou juste s'enquérir de leur santé. Bref, elle vivait sa vie. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour Sirius Black, et considérait qu'attraper Peter nécessitait une bonne fenêtre d'opportunité qui ne s'était pas encore présentée. Et donc, elle patientait.

Elle était toujours très occupée, de toute façon.

Elle eut son premier cours avec Remus Lupin le lundi suivant, et elle dut admettre qu'elle avait attendu cette leçon avec une certaine impatience. Les Poufsouffle avaient cours avec les Gryffondor, et ils étaient tous très curieux de voir ce que le nouvel enseignant leur préparait.

Ils prirent donc tous place en zieutant plus ou moins discrètement leur professeur, mais celui-ci se contenta de leur renvoyer un sourire chaleureux, attendant avec patience que tout le monde se soit assis. Elisa se prit une place au premier rang. Elle était curieuse de voir ce qui allait suivre.

– Bonjour à tous, sourit le loup-garou. Je sais que c'est une année très importante pour vous, et que vous avez eu dans cette matière différents professeurs qui n'étaient pas toujours très… aptes à vous enseigner ce que vous deviez savoir. Alors, pour cette première leçon, je voudrais commencer par évaluer vos connaissances. Nous commencerons par un petit test théorique, et ensuite nous ferons des tests pratiques.

– Des duels ? demanda Rhonda avec excitation.

Elle était presque aussi obsédée qu'Helen. Lupin hocha la tête, amusé :

– En effet. Mais nous commencerons par le test théorique. Ce ne sera pas un test écrit, je vais juste vous poser quelques questions. Commençons par les créatures magiques : lesquelles avez-vous étudiées jusqu'ici ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis Cédric leva la main :

– Les Pitiponk, les Chaporouges, les Strangulots, les goules, les harpies, les vampires, les loups-garous, et les Banshee.

– Et les trolls, rajouta la Préfète de Gryffondor (Trinity Lynn, la fille la plus posée de sa classe). Les géants, les sphinx, les griffons, et les Acromentules.

– Les Basilics ! lança un des jumeaux Weasley.

Un rire nerveux parcouru la classe, et Lupin haussa un sourcil :

– C'est un programme très étendu…

– Parce que nos connaissances sont essentiellement théoriques, lâcha Cédric. Nos anciens professeurs ne nous ont pas beaucoup laissé faire de magie.

Leur prof de première année avait été terrifié par les créatures magiques, et était aussi absolument paranoïaque. Il leur avait donc appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Pitiponk qui noyaient les voyageurs dans les marais, les petits Chaporouges sadiques et cruels, et même les Doxy et leur morsure douloureuse. Et en deuxième année, comme leur prof était quasiment un Cracmol, ils n'avaient guère pu se lancer de sorts, et leur apprentissage avait poursuivi le même chemin.

Ironiquement, Quirrell avait été leur premier prof compétent. Au moins, dans sa classe, ils avaient appris quelques sortilèges !

– C'est quand même très bien, l'assura Lupin. Alors, qui peut me dire comment repousser un vampire ? Oui, Mr Hussain ?

– Avec de l'ail, parce qu'ils y sont allergiques, et de la lumière solaire, qui agresse leur vue sensible.

– Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Qui peut me dire de quoi les vampires se nourrissent ? Oui, Miss Bell ?

– De sang humain !

– Ah, mauvaise réponse. Mr Diggory ?

– De sang animal, de compotes de fruits et de soupes diverses, car ils n'ont pas de molaires pour mastiquer les aliments solides. Le sang humain les attire comme une drogue, mais les rend malade s'il est consommé en grande quantité, car ils n'arrivent pas à le digérer correctement.

Elisa haussa les sourcils, admirative devant la réponse de Cédric. Elle était sûre que c'était un truc qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en classe. Cédric était vraiment calé sur le sujet. Pas étonnant, pour le fils du directeur du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

– Correct, cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant, où pouvez-vous trouver des Moremphis ? Oui, Mr Jordan ?

– Sous les tropiques !

– Correct, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Plus précisément, ils sont originaires de la Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée. Quelle est la meilleure réaction face à un sphinx ?

Le jeu des questions-réponses continua un petit moment. Elisa continuait à observer, répondant de temps à autres aux questions, mais restant plutôt en retrait. Globalement, son évaluation était plutôt positive. Lupin était gentil même quand il corrigeait les erreurs des élèves, il distribuait les points comme des bonbons, il faisait un effort pour essayer d'interroger tout le monde, et il ne semblait pas favoriser les Gryffondor. Sérieusement, il était sans doute le prof le moins menaçant qu'elle ait jamais vu, et elle comptait Trelawney dans le lot !

La séance de questions s'acheva, et Elisa remarqua soudain que Lupin n'avait pas du tout abordé le sujet des loups-garous. Pourtant, c'était une des créatures qu'ils avaient le plus étudié durant les cours de Quirrell (enfin, juste après les vampires). Est-ce que leur professeur avait peur qu'ils fassent le lien avec ses disparitions futures ?

– Commençons l'évaluation pratique maintenant ! lança Lupin. Déplacez les bureaux pour dégager le centre de la pièce, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il y eut un peu de chaos le temps que tout le monde se lève et commence à déplacer les meubles, et Elisa jeta en vain un _Wingardium Leviosa_ informulé avant de renoncer et de le lancer avec une incantation. Finalement, les bureaux furent bougés, libérant le centre de la salle de la classe. Une excitation familière commençait à faire vibrer l'atmosphère, comme un avant un Challenge.

– Deux volontaires, s'il-vous-plait !

Rhonda fut la première à être choisie, et quasiment la moitié de la classe recula. Dans le classement du Challenge, Rhonda était parmi les meilleurs. Cédric aurait pu lui faire face, mais le Préfet ne semblait pas très décidé à intervenir. Elisa, qui oscillait elle-même entre la troisième et la sixième position dans le classement du Challenge, poussa donc un gros soupir… puis leva la main. Elle était la seule personne dans sa Maison à pouvoir donner un défi à Rhonda.

Lupin parcourut du regard les Gryffondor, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se porta volontaire. L'idée d'assister à un match entre Rhonda et Elisa devait être bien plus alléchant que la perspective de se faire zigouiller par la meilleure amie d'Helen.

– Miss Bishop et Miss Flatbury, dans ce cas. Vous connaissez les règles du duel ?

Les deux filles acquiescèrent en chœur, et échangèrent un identique sourire féroce. Ça allait être extrêmement intéressant.

– Ce n'est qu'un match amical, leur dit Lupin qui les fixait d'un air soucieux. Alors allez-y doucement, et on s'arrête à mon signal. Prêtes ? Allez-y !

– _Flippendo !_ attaqua Rhonda.

– _Protego !_ contra Elisa.

– _Impedimenta !_

Tiens, ça c'était nouveau, remarqua Elisa en interceptant le sort avec un Sortilège de Déflexion qui le renvoya contre le plafond. Rhonda avait des attaques plus puissantes qu'Elisa, et elle connaissait aussi des sorts offensifs souvent très avancés. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elles se mitraillèrent de sorts et de maléfices sans qu'aucune ne puisse prendre l'avantage, sous les cris d'encouragement de leur public.

– _Expulso !_ finit par craquer Elisa.

Les Sortilèges Explosifs étaient son arme de prédilection. Rhonda plongea pour éviter la déflagration, mais le souffle de l'explosion la fit reculer d'au moins trois pas en arrière. Elle contra le sort suivant d'Elisa uniquement par réflexe, et la Sang-Mêlée sourit en sentant qu'elle reprenait l'avantage :

– _Ponderatus !_

Rhonda poussa un juron quand elle trébucha et tomba par terre, écrasée par la gravité qui avait soudain doublée sous ses pieds. Elle arrêta par réflexe sa chute avec sa main libre, et sa main armée ne fut plus pointée vers Elisa. Celle-ci saisit l'occasion :

– _Incarcerem !_

Des liens invisibles surgirent du néant, ligotant Rhonda et bloquant ses mouvements. Après ça, la désarmer n'était qu'une formalité. Elisa jeta un _Expelliarmus_ , récupéra sa baguette, puis libéra Rhonda sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

– Pas mal, Magister ! lâcha Rhonda avec un sourire en tendant la main pour reprendre sa baguette. Tu es toujours trop statique, mais maintenant que tu connais le Charme du Bouclier, ça ne te pose plus de problème. Mais fais gaffe, tu ne pourras pas toujours compter là-dessus. Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire du jogging ?

– J'ai horreur du sport ! geignit Elisa en lui rendant son arme.

Et puis, elle était assez maladroite, et il y avait un gros risque qu'elle trébuche sur ses propres pieds en pleine course.

– Ça se voit, fit Rhonda complètement impitoyable. Mais ça pourrait bien te sauver la mise, si jamais tu te prends un sort qui fait exploser ton Bouclier.

Elisa cligna des yeux, alarmée :

– Ça peut arriver, ça ?

– Si tu te prends trois sorts en même temps c'est une garantie, l'assura Rhonda.

Puis quelqu'un se racla la gorge à proximité et elles se retournèrent, presque surprises de voir Lupin à côté d'elles. Pendant quelques secondes, elles avaient tellement été prises par la routine du Challenge (le match, la victoire, le briefing post-affrontement…) qu'elles avaient oubliées qu'elles étaient en plein cours.

– Félicitations, sourit Lupin. C'était un excellent match, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Vous avez un excellent niveau. Je pensais que vos anciens enseignants s'étaient surtout consacrés à la théorie ?

Elisa haussa les épaules, sa victoire ayant boosté sa confiance en elle :

– C'est vrai. Au bout d'un moment, on en a eu assez de ne faire que lire les manuels et on a pris les choses en main.

Lupin haussa un sourcil :

– Pas en vous jetant des sorts hors des cours, j'espère.

Elisa lui renvoya un regard innocent :

– J'imagine que chacun a sa méthode, mais je vous assure les Poufsouffle sont seulement très portés sur l'entraide.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Cela dit, plusieurs personnes réprimèrent des gloussements. Lupin devinait sans doute que ce n'était pas tout, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête avec amusement, et laissa couler.

– D'autres volontaires ?

Les matchs se succédèrent dans une ambiance assez semblable à celle du Challenge, avec les acclamations du public et les sorts qui volaient en rafale. Cependant, la présence de Lupin semblait garder l'ambiance à un niveau d'excitation raisonnable, et les gens n'étaient pas survoltés come durant les Challenges. Il faut dire que les matchs ne s'enchaînaient pas à toute allure, non plus : entre chaque affrontement, les deux adversaires avaient quelques instants pour se parler, et Lupin en profitait pour pointer leurs erreurs.

A la fin du cours, chacun s'était battu au moins une fois, et Elisa était définitivement convaincue que Lupin serait un bon prof. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, en tous les cas. C'était plus qu'on ne pouvait en dire de Lockhart ou de Quirrell.

Et avec le Challenge comme entraînement supplémentaire… Toute leur promotion était assure de réussir cette matière avec au moins un Effort Exceptionnel.

– C'était une bonne classe, lança-t-elle joyeusement à Trisha quand elles allèrent déjeuner.

– Donc tu ne le poignarderas pas, celui-là ? fit mine de s'inquiéter son amie.

Elisa roula des yeux, et les jumeaux Weasley éclatèrent de rire dans son dos. La réputation de caïd de la jeune Poufsouffle semblait être une source d'amusement sans fin pour eux. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

C'était agréable d'être considérée comme quelqu'un de badass.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa croisa plusieurs fois Hermione dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, souvent près de la cuisine. Elle interrogea discrètement Olly, mais l'elfe l'informa que la Gryffondor se comportait parfaitement. Elle posait beaucoup de questions aux elfes de Poudlard sur leur culture, la façon dont ils avaient été élevés, sur la façon dont ils vivaient au château et la façon dont les autres elfes vivaient à l'extérieur. Parfois, elle s'enflammait et s'indignait contre certaines de leurs conditions de vie, et plus aucun elfe n'osait mentionner devant elle le Ministère, mais dans l'ensemble… Ça ne se passait pas si mal.

– Ils n'ont aucun droit légal, s'indigna Hermione auprès d'Elisa au cours d'une séance du CEM. C'est horrible, ils sont considérés encore plus mal que des animaux !

Elisa n'osa pas lui dire que la mentalité des sorciers ne tendait à l'empathie et la compassion. Leur société avait évolué avec la certitude que le repli sur soi était une protection certaine. Les sorciers acceptaient de partager leur monde avec des centaines d'êtres intelligents très différents d'eux : les centaures, les gobelins, les Moldus, les vampires… Mais ils ne se mélangeaient guère. Alors il était facile pour eux de voir ces autres êtres comme _autres_ , différents... et, au fond, inférieurs.

Au lieu de ça, elle carra les épaules, et déclara avec assurance :

– On changera ça.

– On changera carrément ça, approuva férocement Hermione.

Mais pas tout de suite, évidemment. Hermione était encore en train de collecter des informations sur les elfes. Elle passait tous les jours aux cuisines.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus de mon côté, s'excusa la Poufsouffle. Je suis complètement débordée en ce moment.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Hermione. Je peux gérer ça toute seule. Et je veux faire quelque chose moi-même pour une fois.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'est vrai que la S. A. L. E. et la croisade d'Hermione pour la protection des elfes était son truc à elle. C'était sa _cause_ , sa nouvelle passion. Elle y croyait, elle s'y dévouait déjà corps et âme. Ça serait complètement égoïste de l'en priver.

Et Elisa… Elisa savait qu'elle avait une certaine tendance à s'approprier les choses. Eh ! Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était vrai. Le CEM, par exemple : le programme venait des cours de Takashi, et le Serdaigle était co-président, mais c'était Elisa que les jeunes élèves allaient chercher quand ils avaient besoin de conseils.

Si Elisa récupérait l'idée de la S. A. L. E., elle aurait du succès avec. Ou bien elle échouerait lamentablement, c'était possible aussi. Mais dans les deux cas, personne ne se souviendrait d'Hermione. Et Elisa lui aurait tout simplement volé sa quête.

– D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, et ce fut la fin de l'affaire. Elisa cessa de demander à Olly de lui rapporter ce que faisait Hermione aux cuisines. Jusqu'à ce que la petite Gryffondor lui demande son aide, elle devrait considérer que ce n'était pas ses oignons.

Et puis, elle avait tellement à faire…

Il y avait les devoirs, le CEM, les leçons. Il y avait ses MagicoGlisseurs : elle essayait de passer au moins deux heures par semaine dans son atelier afin de travailler dessus. Elle avait déjà reçu une nouvelle commande de la part d'une petite Serdaigle nommée Amélia Selwyn, en première année, qui était complètement émerveillée par le concept d'un skateboard volant. Elisa était presque sûre que les Selwyn étaient des Mangemorts, mais… Ça ne l'avait pas stoppée quand elle avait vendu un Glisseur à Drago Malefoy, alors elle n'allait pas chipoter maintenant. Et puis, la petite Amélia était polie, et s'entendait bien avec Astoria Greengrass. Pourquoi discriminer ?

Bref. Elisa bossait sur ses Glisseurs, mais ils n'étaient pas la seule invention qu'elle peaufinait. Depuis l'année dernière, elle travaillait sur des miroirs communicants qui pourraient remplacer le téléphone chez les sorciers. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, et état presque sûre de pouvoir terminer ses prototypes avant Noël. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle aurait vraiment adoré donner une fonction « texto » à ces miroirs… Mais dans ce domaine, c'était un échec cuisant.

Elle devait admettre que ça la vexait un peu. C'était la première fois qu'elle était obligée de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse en matière d'invention. Quand elle avait pensé pour la première fois à inventer une sorte de téléphone portable sorcier, l'idée d'envoyer des texto lui paraissait indissociable du concept. Mais après des mois d'échec, Elisa avait dû admettre qu'elle n'avait ni la technique ni les compétences pour inventer un truc aussi délicat. Créer des messages instantanés sur support enchanté, c'était du niveau de la création de la carte des Maraudeurs : il fallait avoir quatre cerveaux, d'excellents ASPICS, et au moins un spécialiste des Runes Anciennes. Et ça, c'était sans parler du Sortilège Protéiforme modifié qu'il faudrait inventer pour permettre l'envoi des messages ! Sur ce coup, Elisa était dépassée.

C'était affreusement frustrant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'échec.

Elle n'avait cependant pas abandonné son projet et travaillait toujours sur ces miroirs communicants. Soyons honnête, même s'ils permettaient seulement d'appeler et pas d'envoyer des messages textes, ces objets seraient tout de même un gros progrès au niveau de la technologie sorcière. Et puis, les gens serait davantage intéressé par l'aspect familier de ces miroirs plutôt que par des applications nouvelles, comme les texto.

En effet, les Miroirs à Double-Sens n'étaient pas un concept récent. Jadis, ce type de moyen de communication était cher et rare, réservé aux Sang-Purs riches. Pour cette raison, Gwendolyn avait été très intéressée par l'idée de vendre ces miroirs à B&B à des prix abordables. Si Elisa réussissait à créer un réseau de miroirs communicants, ça serait vu comme une avancée sociale, pas du tout comme un plagiat sur les Moldus.

Bref, Elisa avait donc du pain sur la planche. Et, en plus de ça, elle se souvint soudain qu'Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le Sortilège du Patronus. A la fin du moins de septembre, elle réussit à le coincer à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et aborda le sujet sans prendre de gants :

– Tu t'es entraîné au Patronus ?

Harry eut l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Apparemment, il avait complètement oublié. Elisa roula des yeux :

– Il faut que tu le fasses, Harry. C'est important.

– Dumbledore ne va pas laisser les Détraqueurs entrer à Poudlard ! protesta Harry.

– Pas forcément, concéda la jeune fille. Mais s'ils entrent dans le parc pendant qu'il est au Ministère, hein ? Tu sais bien qu'il est absent quasiment tout le temps ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer durant les visites à Pré-au-Lard ? Imagine que les Détraqueurs soient attirés là durant une des sorties ?

Harry grimaça. C'était un coup bas, Elisa devait l'admettre. Le Survivant avait toujours eu un complexe quand il s'agissait de sauver les gens. L'idée que des gens dépendent de sa protection et qu'ils puissent être en danger parce qu'il avait négligé son entraînement… C'était horrible, pour lui.

– D'accord, capitula Harry. Mais c'est nul de s'entraîner tout seul…

– Je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi de temps en temps, sourit Elisa. Mais j'ai pas mal de boulot, alors… Tu pourrais demander à Hermione et Ron de venir avec toi. Ça pourrait les aider d'apprendre le sort, eux aussi. Pas vrai Ron ?

Le visage du jeune Weasley s'éclaira et il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Tous les élèves considéraient le sort du Patronus comme quelque chose d'extrêmement cool. Harry maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible, et Elisa renifla avec amusement :

– Allez. Quand tu maîtriseras le Patronus, je t'apprendrais un sort que j'ai inventé.

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina, et Ron se pencha avidement en avant :

– Pour électrocuter les gens ? Les faire tomber ?

– Non, délinquant ! Pour les éblouir avec une lumière aveuglante. Ton adversaire a du mal à te tirer dessus s'il est en train de se cacher le visage dans les mains.

Le visage des deux garçons se fendit d'un identique sourire espiègle, et pendant une seconde Elisa se demanda ce qu'Harry serait devenu s'il avait été élevé par ses parents. James Potter avait peut-être été un peu violent durant son enfance, mais il avait aussi été un grand blagueur et un papa complètement gaga. Sa mère avait été loyale, patiente, et absolument brillante. Est-ce qu'Harry serait devenu drôle et irresponsable comme les jumeaux Weasley ? Gentil mais sarcastique comme Cédric Diggory ? Ou arrogant comme Zacharias Smith ?

Ils ne le sauraient jamais. La guerre avait été horrible et meurtrière, mais surtout, ça avait été un tel gâchis. Tellement de choses auraient pu avoir lieu. Tellement de choses merveilleuses, tuées dans l'œuf. Un gâchis, oui.

– Tu fais beaucoup de duels, ô grand Magister ? sourit Harry avec amusement.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, protesta Elisa en feignant le dédain. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Respecte tes aînés, jeune Padawan !

Harry rigola. Il se doutait probablement depuis un certain temps qu'Elisa et ses amis organisaient leurs propres cours de Défense. Après tout, ils avaient eu les mêmes profs épouvantables, mais pourtant Elisa avait appris au Trio d'Or plusieurs sorts et maléfices pour se défendre.

– C'est quoi un Padawan ? fit Ron avec curiosité.

Harry et Elisa se regardèrent.

– Sur ce coup, tu te débrouilles, fit la Poufsouffle.

Le Survivant roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers son ami et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle en commençant le début de ce qui s'annonçait être une longue explication. Elisa eut le temps de l'entendre expliquer le contexte de l'histoire et les bases de la Force, et sourit.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir introduit Harry Potter à _Star Wars_. Elle n'avait plus qu'à lui faire découvrir les Disney, puis _Jurassic Park_ et ensuite _Retour Vers le Futur_ , et elle aurait donné des bases solides à son éducation cinématographique.

– Tu apprends le Patronus à Harry ? lança une voix envieuse derrière elle.

Elle sourit, et se retourna pour faire face à Tracey Davies. Elle avait une affection particulière pour la petite Serpentard, qui était la seule Sang-Mêlée dans sa classe, et qui était très ouverte d'esprit pour quelqu'un qui passait constamment son temps avec Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Tracey se mettait toujours en binôme avec Hermione ou Sally-Anne au CEM. Du moins, avant que Sally ne soit pétrifiée puis retirée de l'école l'année dernière…

Penser à Sally-Anne serrait toujours le cœur d'Elisa. La gamine était maintenant à Durmstrang. Elle était dyslexique et n'écrivait donc pas beaucoup, mais son meilleur ami Zacharias Smith recevait régulièrement des lettres de sa part, et donnait de ses nouvelles à Elisa. Apparemment, elle n'était pas heureuse à Durmstrang. Encore un beau gâchis.

– Tu veux que je te l'apprenne aussi ? dit-elle plutôt à Tracey.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil rapide au reste de ses amis. Pansy, Millicent et Daphnée s'étaient déjà assises à table. Drago racontait quelque chose à Theodore Nott avec de grands gestes, l'air contrarié. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué son absence.

– Je veux bien, finit par dire la jeune Serpentard. Aucun Serpentard ne connait le sort, mais Zacharias dit que tous les Poufsouffle le maîtrisent.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Elle ignorait que Tracey était restée en bons termes avec Zacharias Smith après la disparition de leur amie commune. Zacharias était du genre solitaire et désagréable. Même avec Elisa, à qui il vouait pourtant une grande loyauté.

– Zacharias exagère, répliqua Elisa avec amusement. La plupart des Poufsouffle n'obtiennent qu'un nuage argenté, pour l'instant.

Même si plusieurs personnes réussissaient presque à faire apparaitre des formes animales identifiables. Mais bon, il s'agissait surtout d'élèves plus âgés. Certainement pas des élèves de treize ans comme Zacharias Smith !

– Je peux t'apprendre les bases du sort à la prochaine séance du CEM, proposa Elisa après avoir réfléchi deux secondes à son emploi du temps. Arrive avec quinze minutes d'avance. Je serai là.

C'était incroyable qu'aucun prof n'ait pensé à proposer une leçon sur le Patronus, d'ailleurs. Ils savaient que des élèves de quatorze ou quinze ans pouvaient réussir ce sort : l'année dernière, ils avaient vu Trisha et Elisa communiquer par Patronus pendant des semaines ! Mais non, tout le corps enseignant faisait l'autruche, comme s'il n'y avait aucun risque que les Détraqueurs entrent à l'école et donc aucune raison pour les élèves d'apprendre à se défendre contre eux. C'était absurde ! C'était quoi cette logique débile ? Est-ce que les profs pensaient sérieusement que s'ils n'envisageaient pas le pire, s'ils ne s'y préparaient pas, alors ça n'arriverait pas ?!

Est-ce que c'était une décision de Dumbledore ? Est-ce que c'était un truc de Gryffondor, du coup ? Parce que Lupin agissait exactement pareil. Elisa avait feuilleté le manuel scolaire de Défense, et à aucun moment les loups-garous n'étaient au programme. Elle avait discrètement interrogés des élèves de quatrième, troisième et deuxième année, et le verdict était sans appel : Lupin n'allait pas étudier les loups-garous. Oh, la lycanthropie faisait partie du cursus obligatoire des troisièmes années, donc la classe d'Harry aurait sans doute une leçon sur le sujet. Mais ce n'était qu'optionnel dans les autres années, et du coup les loups-garous avaient été retirés du programme.

Est-ce que Lupin avait peur à ce point que les gens découvrent son secret ? Est-ce qu'il était si sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'un élève tombe nez-à-nez avec sa forme animale ? Est-ce que, comme le reste du corps enseignant, il pensait que s'il n'envisageait pas le pire, alors ça n'arriverait pas ?!

C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs, vraiment.

Bon, peut-être que les profs n'apprenaient pas le Patronus aux élèves car ils n'avaient pas le temps d'organiser ce genre de leçon. Elisa s'en était déjà fait la réflexion, mais Poudlard était vraiment en sous-effectif au niveau de ses enseignants. Il y avait quinze professeurs, si on ne comptait pas Rusard. Quinze adultes, qui géraient plus de quatre-cent élèves. Quinze adultes, qui faisaient cours à sept niveaux de classes différents, qui devaient corriger leurs copies, préparer leurs leçons. Et quatre de ces professeurs devaient en plus assurer leurs devoirs de directeurs de Maison : inspecter les salles communes, rencontrer les Préfets toutes les semaines… Elisa savait que Chourave se chargeait admirablement bien de ce travail, tout comme Flitwick, et Rogue dans une moindre mesure. Mais McGonagall devait en plus faire toute la paperasse de Dumbledore, puisqu'elle était sous-directrice ! Pas étonnant que, dans la saga canon, la prof de Métamorphose n'ait mis les pieds que deux fois dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Quand on y pensait, c'était quand même assez alarmant. Ils n'avaient pas assez de profs, et les profs qu'ils avaient étaient dépassés…

Mais passons.

Elisa apprit donc le Patronus à Tracey, même si la gamine ne parvint qu'à émettre de faibles étincelles durant sa première séance. Puis, comme elle était lancée, elle organisa une séance impromptue de révision du Patronus dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Presque toute sa Maison connaissait les bases du sort, même si pour l'instant seule Elisa et Trisha avaient un Patronus corporel. Cela dit, cette leçon permit à Elisa de montrer comment faire le sort aux premières années.

– Savoir lancer ce sort dans une salle bien éclairée et avec tous nos amis n'est pas la même chose que de le lancer quand on est face à un Détraqueur, fit remarquer Trisha à Elisa au terme d'une de ces leçons.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde se concentrait sur son Patronus et l'endroit était envahi de nuages argentés plus ou moins denses et plus ou moins bien formés. Cédric avait une forme gigantesque, très longue : un dauphin ou une baleine. Raashid Hussain avait un petit animal, sans doute un écureuil. Une fille de septième année avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oiseau.

– Je sais, soupira Elisa. Mais c'est mieux que de ne pas savoir lancer de Patronus du tout, non ?

Trisha frissonna.

– C'est vrai. Mais, dans le train… Je n'ai même pas pensé à jeter le sort. J'étais juste… figée.

– Moi aussi, tenta de la rassurer son amie. Au début, j'étais tellement pétrifiée que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était complètement vide.

– Mais tu as réussi à lancer le sort. Tu as réagi.

Elisa resta silencieuse. Oui, elle avait repris ses esprits et lancé son fameux putois argenté, mais… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait soudain eu une bouffée de courage face au Détraqueur. C'était parce qu'elle avait entendu Tom Jedusor derrière elle. Comme s'il était juste là. Et elle avait lancé son Patronus pour se débarrasser du Détraqueur, _afin de faire face à Tom_. Le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment-là avait fait passer le Détraqueur au second plan.

Elisa avait du mal à digérer ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ne pensait pas être traumatisée par Tom, pourtant ! Ok, elle était terrifiée par les tunnels, à présent, et repenser au cadavre du Basilic la faisait toujours frissonner d'horreur. Mais c'était durant son face-à-face avec Lockhart, sans baguette et complètement dominée par un sorcier plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, qu'Elisa avait vraiment eu peur. C'était là qu'elle avait hurlé, pleuré, qu'elle s'était débattue comme un animal acculé. Ensuite, dans la Chambre des Secrets… Elle s'était sentie curieusement détachée. Terrifiée, certes, mais détachée. Comme si elle assistait à tout ça en tant que spectatrice.

Bon, c'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle avait le crâne ouverte et un œdème cérébral à ce moment-là, mais bon. L'essentiel, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur. Elle n'avait pas été aussi horrifiée.

Alors pourquoi était-ce Tom Jedusor, sa hantise ? Son pire souvenir, évoqué par le Détraqueur ? Elle avait beau repenser à leur rencontre dans la Chambre, à analyser les détails, elle n'arrivait pas à être effrayée. Même quand Tom l'avait taclée au sol pour marquer le journal de son sang, même quand elle avait réalisé qu'il allait la tuer, elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre suffisamment la situation pour être terrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom Jedusor était son pire souvenir.

– A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Trisha après que le silence se soit étendu sur plusieurs secondes.

A la complexité de l'esprit humain. A Tom Jedusor, à Lockhart qui croupissait à Azkaban, au sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait jetée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Aux Détraqueurs, au Ministère, au Sortilège du Patronus. Au détachement des profs, au détachement des sorciers en général. A tous les problèmes du monde. Aux elfes de maison, à Hermione, à Harry, à Tracey, à Sally-Anne, à Poudlard.

Mais Elisa se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire :

– A rien. Je me disais juste qu'on fait tous de notre mieux.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =)


	5. Magie d'Halloween et paranoïa

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ah ah, j'ai eu une semaine animée alors je vous en parle x) Je suis allée à Angers (comme certains le savent parce que j'étais à l'état de zombi en postant le dernier chapitre xD), rencontrer IRL des potes de RPG. J'ai fait le calcul, il y en avait que je connaissais depuis 9 ans sans jamais avoir vu leur tête ! Incroyable, non ? C'est quasiment la moitié de ma vie ! J'en suis baba.

Hum. Sinon j'ai regardé la finale de Game Of Thrones, et MWAHAHAHAHA JE VAIS JAMAIS SURVIVRE JUSQU'A LA PROCHAINE SAISON. Je crois que je vais devoir me replonger dans des fics sur ce fandom, pour combler le manque !

Et finalement, je me suis achetée un bouquin sur la divination par les Runes Futhark. Je me sens entrer dans la peau d'Elisa xD

.

Bref ! Voici donc les réponses aux reviews !

Salut **IceQueen83** ! Oui, tout commence doucement à dégringoler. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione : dans cet univers, elle aborde le problème des elfes d'une façon très différente de celle du canon, et... Ca va être beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus Serpentard, comme approche x) Pour ce qui est des miroirs : ça va venir !

Yo **Mayoune** ! Oui, Hermione n'a pas du tout la même attitude que dans le canon. En fait, dans le canon, elle avait l'habitude de tout prendre en charge par elle-même : mais là, le CEM (et tous ces gens qui comprennent son désir d'étudier) et Elisa (qui s'impose comme une figure d'autorité pour tous les "petits" de l'école) lui permettent de prendre du recul x) Sinon, oui, il va y avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre car... c'est le retour du Challenge !

Ah ah, contente que ça t'ai plu **DreamerInTheSky** ! Ambre était trop sous le choc pour penser à demander à apprendre le sort, mais c'est venu ensuite... T'inquiète xD J'ai bien rigolé en imaginant Ambre en mode Naruto xD Et oui, la tirade mentale d'Elisa sur les profs qui n'en foutent pas une rame, ça doit te rappeler un truc pas très lointain... x)

Coucou **l'Avadakedavrateur** x) Pour la relation de Sirius et d'Harry, je ne dis rien. J'ai cultivé ce truc pendant tout l'écriture du tome 3, en me disant "quelle genre de catastrophe je peux faire arriver ?" et... Au final, j'ai réussi à ficeler une conclusion pas trop mal, avec un plan d'Elisa qui lui explose à la figure, mais pas de bashing des Maraudeurs.

Ce pavé **Skaelds** x) Du côté GoT, on est bien d'accord là-dessus : Arya a besoin d'un ennemi, Jon et Dany sont un produit de fan-service, cette histoire de dragon tombe du ciel, et la série part en cacahuète x) Pour ce qui est d'Elisa, par contre : l'explication de sa vision de Jedusor est un peu plus compliqué que ça, ce n'est pas juste son pire souvenir. C'est sa pire réalisation, l'incarnation de quelque chose qui la terrifie, qui la fascine, qui l'horrifie, qui la désespère. Mais ça va venir...

Hello **BlancheEner** ! Ouais, je suis morte u_u Mais la suite arrive (tout est écrit d'avance), t'inquiète. Même si je comprend la frustration d'attendre pour le prochain chapitre xDD

Tu vas en être pour tes frais **Nera Lupa** : on ne verras pas l'Epouvantard d'Elisa dans ce tome... Ni même dans le suivant je pense x) Mais comme Tom ne lui inspire pas que de la peur, son Epouvantard ne serai pas Tom Jedusor, de toute façon...

Yo **Aomine** ! Nope, Elisa n'a pas pour stratégie de se faire passer pour une voyante. Ses petites "prédictions" sont faites à la légère, comme une inside joke avec le destin. Elle ne pense ps que ça sera repéré. Contrairement à la Elisa de Serpentard, qui misait justement là-dessus. A la limite, Elisa pense vaguement que si quelqu'un se met en tête qu'elle voit l'avenir, elle dira juste qu'elle est chanceuse, ou qu'elle a choisi cet interprétation-ci de la boule de cristal pour faire plaisir à Trelawney alors qu'au moins deux autres interprétations étaient possibles, etc. Et pourtant... Tu soulève un point intéressant. Dans cet univers, Elisa maintient son image, mais _elle ne pense pas que les gens l'observent_ , parce qu'elle fait confiance à sa Maison, qu'elle est bien entourée. Alors qu'à Serpentard, Elisa avait bien conscience d'être scrutée par ses pair. Mais dans les deux cas, il va forcément y avoir au moins une personne qui va relever le fait que ses prédictions sont exactes...

Hello **Niakovic** ! Effectivement Voldemort ne va pas se souvenir d'Elisa... Et d'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas plus mal. Comme ça les choses sont claires : ils sont ennemis, rien d'autre. Quant à l'histoire des loups-garous, c'est l'idée de Lupin, pas de Dudu (Dudu a affecté un elfe à la surveillance de Lupin, mais ça ne sera pas révélé à Elisa en fait xD). Hum... Quant aux mauvaises décisions d'Elisa... Bah... Comment dire... Ca va plus ou moins échapper à son contrôle dans le tome 4 xD

Et nous avons une gagnante, **Streema** ! Effectivement, le pire souvenir d'Elisa n'est pas Tom lui-même, mais plutôt ce qu'il représente x) Son échec, sa culpabilité, etc. Ca sera développé dans un autre chapitre x) Quant au MagicoGlisseur demandé par les Weasley, c'est marrant que tu demande ça, car il va réapparaître d'ici quelques chapitres...

Nope **SugarBrown** , l'Epouvantard d'Elisa n'est pas Tom, il représente seulement son pire souvenir x) L'oubli des votes est... Plus ou moins intentionnel x) J'avoue qu'en ce moment je suis un peu dépassée ! Mais t'inquiète, les votes reviennent bientôt x) Hum, que dire d'autre... Astoria est très bien, Poufsouffle ou non ! D'ailleurs, il n'est pas canon qu'elle soit Serpentard... Et quant aux Serpentard de l'année de Drago : ça va venir !

Tu brûles, **AndouilleEtSushi** , en ce qui concerne Harry et son Patronus. Tu brûles ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un y penserai x) Enfin bref. Oui, Hermione a une approche très différente de la question parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule dans sa "croisade", et du coup elle est plus ouverte aux suggestions des autres (tandis que dans le cas, dès la première année c'était elle (et accessoirement le Trio d'Or) contre le reste du monde). Pour Lupin : je n'ai pas trop développé son perso dans la fic, désolééée. Mais j'ai un bonus que je posterai après le tome 4, écrit du POV de Lupin, et qui te plaira très certainement x)

Salut, **Guest** -qui-n'a-pas-laissé-son-nom ! Si si, je t'assure, dès le premier tome il est mentionné qu'Elisa utilise la Force. C'est évoqué dans le chapitre 1 ou même dans le prologue, et dans un des chapitres suivants (alors qu'elle construit son Glisseur Spoutnik) elle utilise la Force devant Cédric.

Yep **Darboria** : dans le canon, le Trio est assez livré à lui-même. Les adultes les gardent dans le noir, mais Harry et Hermione (et dans une moindre mesure Ron) sont déjà habitués à se débrouiller tous seuls. La seule présence d'un adulte (ou même d'une adolescente !) dans leur vie, qui les conseille mais qui respecte également leur opinion (contrairement à McGo ou Dudu, qui disent juste "tu es trop petit pour faire quoi que ce soit, va jouer")... Bah, ça leur change la vie x) Elisa ne cherche pas à les écarter de l'intrigue, comme le ferai un Gryffondor. Elle veut juste les y préparer au mieux... Ce que ferait un Serpentard, en fait x)

Salut **YuzueSasuki** , et bienvenue dans l'univers déjanté d'Elisa ! Effectivement Elisa n'est pas quelqu'un d'objectif, et c'est normal. La saga canon n'ets pas objective non plus (puisqu'elle est écrite du point de vue d'Harry). Et j'ai aussi pensé au changement de POV, mais... Au final, ça ne cadrait pas avec mon style d'écriture =) Pour la romance, c'est très peu probable : Elisa est AroAce, comme moi, alors... Voilà. Sinon, pour Jedusor, oui, c'était un passage obligé et c'était plus dur à écrire que je pensais ! A la fin, ça virait au syndrome de Stockholm, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y mettre fin. C'était intéressant à écrire, et ça a façonné la personnalité d'Elisa, mais c'était, euh... pas super-sain comme relation xD Sinon, nope, Kevin Enthwistle est un perso canon du wikia ! Je n'ai pas lu cette autre fic x)

Hello **Simpson31** ! Oui, je ne suis pas très indulgente envers Sirius x) Pour ce qui est du Trio d'Or : c'est vrai qu'Elisa a beaucoup plus influence Harry et Hermione (membre du CEM, nouveaux dans le monde sorcier, etc.) que Ron. En fait, Harry et Hermione ont tous les deux des demande sou des besoins auxquels Elisa peut répondre, alors que Ron est un peu un électron libre. Du coup ils sont moins proches. Pour autant, Ron n'est pas désagréable ! Un peu malpoli et abrupt, mais pas méchant x)

Yo **Elesdei** ! Yep, Elisa en veut à Lupin de ne pas parler des loups-garous, mais elle ne se mets pas à sa place. Du point de vue d'Elisa, sa colère a du sens : un loup-garou est dangereux, et il y a un risque que les élèves en croise un. Mais Lupin a des sentiments sur le sujet, une peur qui est profondément enracinée en lui. Il ne peut pas penser de manière objective sur ce sujet, et c'est quelque chose qu'Elisa ne sait pas. Du coup elle pense que Lupin est délibérament obtus, alors qu'il obéit à un instinct de survie qui a été enraciné en lui dès l'âge de six ans, quand il a été mordu...

Coucou **Elaia Gurialde** ! Oui, plus de Game Of Thrones pour deux ans... NOOOOOOON ! Snif, au moins je pourrais me consoler avec des fanfictions. Avec la fin du dernier épisode, il va y avoir plein de possibilités pour Jaime et Brienne =D Mais bref ! Voici donc le chapitre que tu attendais tant ! xD

.

Comme il n'y a pas eu de vote pour que je vous parle d'un perso, je vais évoquer quelqu'un dont j'ai fait la fiche il y a pas longtemps x) Je vous présente **Heidi Macavoy** , la Préfète des Poufsouffle !

Heidi Macavoy est une Sang-Pure, souriante et dynamique. Les cheveux blonds souvent attachés en deux tresses lâches sur ses épaules, les traits doux et arrondis, les yeux gris, Heidi est considérée comme la plus jolie des Poufsouffle de son année. Elle a également un certain charisme, mais elle préfère suivre le mouvement plutôt que de le mener.

Son père, **Alexander Macavoy** , est un ex-Serpentard, Sang-Pur, et issu d'une famille apparentée aux Malefoy. Lorsque Voldemort a commencé à faire parler de lui, Alexander a senti l'embrouille et est parti se réfugier aux Etats-Unis. C'est là qu'il y a rencontré celle qui deviendrait la mère d'Heidi, une Sang-Pure américaine fortunée et avide d'aventure, nommée **Shirley Harper**. Ils se marièrent, et eurent deux enfants : **Austin** (le frère aîné de six ans) et **Heidi**.

Après que l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort eut fait le tour du monde, Alexandre n'eut pas de mal à convaincre sa femme de quitter les Etats-Unis. Ils retournèrent donc en Grande-Bretagne juste à temps pour qu'Austin commence Poudlard (il alla à Poufsouffle). Alexandre devint employé chez la compagnie Nimbus, et sa femme Shirley trouva un emploi au Ministère, au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Austin quitta Poudlard un an après qu'Heidi qui ait fait sa rentré, et se dirigea vers des études de magicozoologiste (au grand dam de ses parents qui voulaient qu'il fasse un truc plus prestigieux).

Heidi est à première vue l'exemple parfait de la Sang-Pure Poufsouffle de **bonne famille**. Elle est jolie, élégante, drôle, charismatique, cultivée et intelligente. Sans être première de sa classe, elle a de bonnes notes, et aucun problème de discipline. Elle aide les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs. Elle est chaleureuse et souriante, à l'écoute, et toujours enjouée. Elle est belle, sportive, et surtout très à l'aise dans sa peau. Elle a une assurance étonnante pour une adolescente, et il est très rare qu'elle soit déstabilisée.

Heidi fait également preuve d'une très **grande solidarité** envers ses camarades. Ainsi, elle n'est pas membre du CEM (puisqu'elle est Sang-Pure) mais elle soutient à 100% ce projet. Non seulement elle fait partie des "membres honoraires", ce qui signifie qu'elle peut venir assister à n'importe quel cours, mais en plus elle a mémorisé l'emploi du temps du club pour rappeler à Elisa de ne pas arriver en retard !

C'est le genre de chose qu'elle fait pour à peu près tous ses amis. Heidi est quelqu'un de jovial, et enthousiaste, mais il ne faut pas prendre son insouciance pour de la désinvolture. Elle se sent responsable des gens. Un peu comme Elisa, d'ailleurs : mais contrairement à elle, Heidi ne se laisse pas distraire par des inventions ou des idées, elle garde constamment l'œil sur ses pairs.

Heidi est **passionnée de Quidditch**. Elle est d'ailleurs Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle joue cependant aussi très bien en tant que Batteuse. Elle rêve de devenir joueuse professionnelle, mais elle n'a pas encore pensé sérieusement à son avenir. Ses parents la poussent à faire une carrière au Ministère, et c'est donc son premier projet. Elle plaisante de temps en temps au sujet de son avenir dans le Quidditch, comme si ce n'était pas un projet sérieux… Mais elle y pense quand même.

C'est le grand problème d'Heidi : elle ne partage pas ses soucis. Elle parle de tout sur le ton de la rigolade, elle semble toujours enjouée et détendue, mais elle parle très rarement de ce qui la touche vraiment. Aucun de ses camarades ne l'a jamais vu se mettre en colère ou pleurer, par exemple. Heidi a du mal à s'ouvrir à autrui. C'est pour cette raison que, même si elle s'entend très bien avec tout le monde et qu'elle es très populaire, elle n'a pas véritablement d'amis proches.

.

Voilà ! Et je vous propose de reprendre les votes. Puisqu'on est lancé dans le sujet des Poufsouffle, on va continuer pour le chapitre suivant. Hum... On élimine Elisa d'office, bien sûr. Trisha a eu son heure de gloire, Cédric aussi, Tamsin aussi, et maintenant Heidi... Cela veut dire qu'il reste :

\- Rhonda Flatbury (meilleure amie d'Helen Dawlish)

\- Raashid Hussain (Né-Moldu, clown de la classe)

\- Gabriel Tate (grand baraqué très discret)

\- Trudy Glaston (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

.

Et enfin... Le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Magie d'Halloween et paranoïa**

 **.**

Le septième jour du mois d'octobre avait lieu le premier Challenge de l'année. De nombreux élèves avaient décidé de ne pas venir, déjà surchargés de boulot et confiants en leurs capacités à passer l'examen de Défense, mais Elisa constata avec amusement qu'Helen était complètement survoltée. Comme toujours, en fait.

Elisa, Trisha et Cédric étaient au rendez-vous. Trisha n'était qu'un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, mais elle adorait le spectacle des duels. Elisa, quant à elle, venait par fierté personnelle : elle était l'une des meilleures combattantes, après tout. Cédric s'était un peu fait prier (il avait l'esprit de compétition, mais l'affrontement direct n'était pas son truc), avant de céder : il fallait bien que quelqu'un de responsable vienne superviser ce bazar.

– Tout le monde au centre ! brailla Helen. Que quelqu'un me fasse apparaitre une estrade, j'ai quelques annonces à faire !

Heather Thatcham aurait sans doute pu le faire, mais elle était absente. Du coup ce fut Takashi qui conjura un bureau de bois. Faire apparaitre un objet familier était plus facile. Helen grimpa dessus, puis parcourut du regard la foule. Ils n'étaient qu'une trentaine en temps normal, mais avec les absents qui révisaient, ils n'étaient plus que vingt. Elle fit la moue :

– Comme vous le voyez, on a des effectifs réduits. Du coup, j'ai décidé de pimenter un peu le jeu !

Beaucoup d'élèves eurent l'air alarmé. Helen ricana d'un air machiavélique.

– Aujourd'hui, on va faire des matchs en équipe ! Un duo contre un autre. Et puisque je me sens d'humeur clémente, je ne me mettrais pas en binôme avec Rhonda, histoire que vous ayez une chance.

– Je veux être dans ton équipe ! beugla tout de suite un Serdaigle.

– Accordé ! Marcus Fenwick sera mon binôme. Choisissez-vous un partenaire. Ah, et, deuxième remarque : cette fois ça ne sera pas moi qui désignerai les adversaires. Les matchs auront lieu sur la base du volontariat !

Il y eut un brouhaha de voix tandis que chacun se précipitait sur son futur partenaire. Trisha s'agrippa à Elisa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cédric se fit immédiatement attraper par Angelina Johnson, tandis qu'Adrian et Tabitha formaient l'unique équipe de Serpentard (Heather et Terence n'étaient pas venus, préférant travailler). Les équipes se formèrent rapidement.

– Premier match ! annonça Helen quand chacun eut trouvé un équipier. Qui veut se lancer ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les jumeaux Weasley se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux centre, affichant un identique sourire ravi. Ils avaient métamorphosé leurs robes de sorcier pour qu'elles affichent « TEAM WEASLEY » en lettres lumineuses dans leur dos. Il y eut plusieurs rires, et quelques applaudissements.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins des Gryffondor ! s'exclama Helen. Marcus, on fait les honneurs ?

– Avec plaisir, sourit son partenaire Marcus Fenwick.

– C'est réglé. Tout le public, dégagez l'arène !

Le reste des spectateurs s'empressa de monter sur le balcon qui surplombait la pièce, laissant les quatre champions en lice. Puis Rhonda, qui assurait toujours le rôle d'arbitre quand Helen était occupée, lança le signal du départ.

C'était un match radicalement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au Challenge. Il ne s'agissait pas de deux duels individuels qui se produisaient en même temps : c'était un match équipe contre équipe. Il fallait attaquer, couvrir son partenaire, et se protéger soi-même. Un trop grand défaut de coordination pouvait signifier la défaite aussi sûrement qu'un sort adversaire. Ainsi, Marcus Fenwick fut le premier à terre, s'était précipité vers un des jumeaux sans voir qu'Helen tirait en même temps. Il se prit un Maléfice du Saucisson en plein dans le dos. Pressée par les jumeaux, Helen ne put le réanimer. Cela dit, elle finit par Stupéfixier Fred et désarmer George, alors son équipe gagna quand même.

– Pas étonnant, souffla Elisa à Trisha. Helen pourrait gagner un match à trois contre un sans effort !

– Suivants ! appela Rhonda. Qui veut tenter sa chance ?

Cédric et sa binôme Angelina Johnson affrontèrent les deux Préfets de Gryffondor, Trinity Lynn et Kenneth Tower. Puis Rhonda et Takashi affrontèrent deux autres Préfets, Heidi de Poufsouffle et Ajurna Balaji de Serdaigle. Ensuite, Elisa et Trisha affrontèrent Adrian et Tabitha, et se firent écrabouiller. Elisa avait beau être plus forte que les deux Serpentard, ces derniers bougeaient de manière complètement synchrone et se couvraient presque naturellement, tandis qu'Elisa et Trisha se marchaient dessus. Autant dire que c'était une leçon d'humilité.

Cela dit, ça se tenait. Tabitha, Heather, Adrian et Terence étaient tous le temps ensemble. Ils étaient les « sang-impurs » de leur classe. Ils étaient en minorité. Tabitha était une Sang-de-Bourbe, et Heather s'était mise à dos la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch. Evidemment qu'ils avaient l'habitude de couvrir leurs arrières…

C'était un peu déprimant.

Mais bon, Elisa ne laissa pas cela peser sur sa conscience, et se mit plutôt à admirer les matchs. Ceux qui avaient passés du temps à s'entraîner ensemble se démarquaient très vite, et étaient diablement efficace. Ainsi, Adrian et Tabitha étaient les meilleurs, alors qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre dans le « top 5 » habituel du Challenge. Et si les jumeaux Weasley avaient affronté n'importe qui d'autre qu'Helen, ils auraient gagné à coup sûr !

Bref, la séance du Challenge sembla se terminer trop vite. A vrai dire, avec moitié moins de matchs, ils avaient terminé leur tournoi assez rapidement. En temps normal, chacun serait parti de son côté (sans doute pour s'entraîner), mais Helen attrapa Elisa par le col et claironna :

– Eh, Magister ! Puisqu'on est tous là, tu ne veux pas nous montrer comment lancer un Patronus ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, pleins d'espoir, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Trisha jeta un regard mauvais à Helen :

– Tu aurais pu demander, si tu étais intéressée !

Helen prit un air innocent qui ne trompa personne. Quand la princesse des Serdaigle voulait quelque chose, elle tendait plus à donner des ordres qu'à formuler des demandes… Elisa était presque sûre qu'Helen n'avait jamais eu à demander quoi que ce soit à personne : elle était Sang-Pure, riche, une des meilleures élèves de sa classe, une surdouée du duel, et elle n'était que seconde après Elisa en cours de Sortilèges. Non, Helen n'avait sans doute jamais demandé de faveur à quiconque.

Elisa haussa les épaules. Elle avait déjà appris le sort à toute sa Maison, à Tracey, au Trio d'Or… Une leçon de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

– Très bien, alors avant toute chose, vous devez savoir que le Patronus est une projection d'émotions positives. Pour le lancer, vous devez penser à quelque chose qui vous rend heureux…

Personne au Challenge ne parvint à créer un Patronus, mais ils prononçaient tous l'incantation correctement et au moins trois d'entre eux réussirent à faire apparaitre un peu de brume argentée. Elisa comptait ça comme une victoire.

Contre les Détraqueurs, ils auraient besoin de tous les Patronus possibles.

Le mois d'octobre continuait à avancer, lentement. Lupin fut absent deux jours, où il fut remplacé par le professeur Gobe-Planche qui leur parla des monstres marins. Cependant, leur professeur de Défense réapparu le jeudi, juste à temps pour sa leçon avec la classe d'Harry. Elisa vérifia son calendrier lunaire, et cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : Lupin avait disparu pendant les deux jours (ou plutôt, les trois nuits), de la pleine lune.

Il avait eu de la chance, la pleine lune de septembre était tombée durant un week-end. Celle de novembre aurait lieu en milieu de semaine, elle aussi : mais celle de décembre tombait en début de week-end. C'était une bonne chose. Lupin n'allait pas manquer ses cours tous les mois avec la rigueur d'une horloge. La plupart des gens ne remarqueraient pas la régularité de ses absences, et donc ne feraient pas le lien avec la régularité de la pleine lune.

Mais passons.

A la mi-octobre, Elisa reçut une lettre de Madeline qui l'informait qu'elle et Lester avaient commencé les entretiens d'embauches des futurs enseignants de Tourmaline. Pour l'instant, ils avaient déjà retenu deux Moldus. Tout d'abord, Eugène Edgecombe comme professeur de mathématiques : puis un dénommé Christopher Wise qui enseignerait l'Histoire moldue ainsi que la littérature.

D'autres entretiens étaient prévus, notamment pour remplir les postes des enseignants des matières moldues comme la science, et la physique-chimie. Ils avaient aussi un entretien de prévu pour leur unique candidat au poste de professeur de Botanique, mais il leur manquait toujours plusieurs enseignants : un pour les Runes, un pour la Défense, un pour l'Astronomie, un pour la théorie des Sortilèges : et surtout, un pour l'Etude des Moldus…

Cela dit, ils engageaient des profs. Tourmaline allait entrer en fonctionnement au prochain mois de septembre. C'était quand même colossal. Une école pour Cracmols, fonctionnelle, prête à ouvrir ses portes ! Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre en y pensant. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu que tout ne lui explose pas à la figure. Ce n'était plus juste _son_ projet : c'était quelque chose de _grand_ , plein de potentiel et d'espoir, et elle voulait désespérément que ça marche.

Elle répondit à Madeline et Lester, les félicita pour leur travail, et s'enquit des progrès qu'ils faisaient. De son côté, elle se mit à interroger discrètement les gens, à droite et à gauche, pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient des Cracmols en général, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire plus tard comme métier.

Elisa demanda aussi professeur Trelawney si un des élèves de septième année hésitait encore quant à ses perspectives d'avenir, et serait tenté par une carrière de prof de Divination. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que la jeune Poufsouffle aurait osé demander à n'importe quel prof, mais elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Trelawney.

Et à la grande surprise d'Elisa, Trelawney connaissait pas moins de cinq élèves doués en Divination, mais qui allaient obtenir leurs ASPICS sans avoir de plan de carrière défini. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient postuler au Ministère et être embauchés comme gratte-papiers dans l'espoir de grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie par la suite. Elisa nota leurs noms sur une liste, et l'envoya promptement à Lester pour qu'il contacte ces candidats.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Mais Elisa ne pouvait guère se préoccuper de Tourmaline depuis Poudlard. Elle écrivait à Lester et compagnie, mais ses efforts s'arrêtaient là. Après tout, elle devait déjà se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes. Ses devoirs, ses inventions, ses cours. Ses entraînements au duel avec Cédric et Trisha, ou avec Helen et Rhonda. Et puis, bien sûr, la pression que lui mettait Flitwick. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore les sortilèges informulés, mais le directeur de Maison des Serdaigle continuait à exiger qu'elle fasse des exercices particuliers supplémentaires.

– Vous ne vous acharnez sur personne d'autre comme ça ! protesta faiblement Elisa durant un cours.

Tous ses camarades étaient en train de travailler sur la Stupéfixion. Elisa avait déjà maîtrisé ce sort grâce à Tom Jedusor. Mais Helen aussi, grâce au Challenge. Pourtant, la Serdaigle avait été chargée de corriger les erreurs de ses camarades, tandis que Flitwick avait pris Elisa à part et lui enseignait à présent le Sortilège d'Aguamenti.

– Vous êtes mon élève la plus prometteuse, Miss Bishop, contra Flitwick de sa voix aigüe. Savez-vous combien de jeunes diplômés ont les compétences pour poursuivre un Doctorat en Sortilèges ?

– Pas beaucoup ? hasarda Elisa.

Flitwick la regarda avec sévérité :

– Un tous les cinq ans ou presque, Miss Bishop. Mis à part vous, la seule élève assez prometteuse de toute l'école est la jeune Miss Lovegood.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, parce que Luna ne lui était jamais apparue comme douée. Puis elle se sentit honteuse d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas parce que Luna était fantasque et bizarre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être douée !

– Cela fait quatre élèves par _génération_ , continua Flitwick avec autorité. Et parmi eux, à peine la moitié effectue un Doctorat ! Tous les autres se tournent vers des carrières qui leur permettront d'avancer socialement ou de faire du profit, ou bien ils reprennent le commerce familial. Le Doctorat n'est guère attrayant, voyez-vous. C'est un travail long, pénible, avec de longues recherches et encore plus d'expérimentation, sans aucune rémunération à la clef.

Donc seuls les riches Sang-Purs désœuvrés pouvaient se permettre de faire ce genre d'études poussées. Elisa se demanda soudain comment Severus Rogue avait pu se payer son Doctorat en Potions. Grâce à Lucius Malefoy ou à un autre mécène, sans doute. Peut-être même grâce à Voldemort lui-même…

– Mais le monde a besoin de chercheurs et d'inventeurs ! s'enflammait Flitwick. Le monde a besoin d'esprits créatifs. Oh, n'importe quel sorcier peut inventer des feux d'artifices. Mais le Transplanage ? Les balais volants ? La Cheminette ? Les portraits enchantés, les bâtiments dont les fondations-mêmes contiennent des Sortilèges d'Extension ? Chaque avancée révolutionnaire de la magie est venue de chercheurs qui se sont consacrés durant des années à cette discipline.

Elisa avait rarement vu le petit professeur aussi passionné. Il agitait les mains, ouvrait de grands yeux, gesticulait avec tant de vigueur que c'est tout juste s'il ne tomba pas de la haute pile de livres qui rehaussait l'assise de son siège. La jeune fille osa à peine l'interrompre :

– Je ne suis pas la seule personne douée en Sortilèges…

Il y avait Heather, mais aussi Cédric, Takashi, Terence, Helen, ou encore les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient incroyablement créatifs. Mais Flitwick agita un doigt d'un air réprobateur :

– Miss Bishop, les Sortilèges ne demandent pas d'avoir un don, ils demandent d'avoir de la créativité et de l'imagination. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce sont les gens les moins conformistes qui se révèlent les plus doué dans ce domaine.

– … Les gens les moins conformistes ? répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.

Alors quoi, elle était bonne en Sortilèges parce qu'elle était différente, et pas parce qu'elle était naturellement douée ?! C'était vexant ! Mais Flitwick hocha gravement la tête.

– Chaque domaine de la magie fait jouer différentes facettes de notre esprit, de notre âme, de notre magie. Ainsi, la Métamorphose est traditionnellement privilégiée par les Gryffondor car elle requiert détermination et puissance brute. La Botanique est favorisée par les Poufsouffle, car elle requiert patience et délicatesse. Les Potions sont l'apanage des Serpentard car elles demandent de la précision et de la logique. Mais les Sortilèges sont la matière de prédilection des Serdaigle, car ils demandent de visualiser ce qu'on désire : ils demandent une imagination détaillée, de la créativité en abondance.

Et est-ce que Luna n'avait pas de l'imagination à revendre, elle qui croyait dur comme fer aux créatures pratiquement mythiques ? Est-ce qu'Elisa n'en avait pas, de l'imagination ? Elle avait la tête pleine d'idées futuristes, de concepts complètement surréalistes pour les sorciers lambdas, mais qui lui semblaient tout à fait normaux. Douce Circée, s'il y avait bien un adjectif qui la qualifiait, c'était _créative_. Elle inventait des objets, elle décomposait et réinventait des sorts. Le _Fulgura_ , le _Ponderatus_ , le _Flashbang_ … Elle avait démonté et analysé des Sortilèges que la plupart de ses camarades ne faisaient que lancer sans les comprendre, comme le _Wingardiumn Leviosa_ , ou le sortilège du Tempus. Parce qu'elle en avait l'image en tête, et que ça lui venait naturellement.

Elle ne put retenir un pincement de déception en réalisant que ce n'était pas exceptionnel. Quelque part, elle s'était toujours sentie fière d'avoir un don en Sortilèges. Mais non : elle avait juste beaucoup d'imagination, alors que la plupart des sorciers portaient des œillères. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas devenaient apparemment tous de grands chercheurs et des inventeurs de renoms.

Eh ben. Voilà qui l'obligeait à revoir son image d'elle-même avec un peu plus d'humilité. Apparemment, être une prodige des Sortilèges n'était pas super-rare…

– Miss Bishop, reprit lentement le professeur Flitwick après avoir laissé le temps à Elisa de digérer tout ça. La dernière guerre a tué presque tous nos chercheurs, et les autres ont tout simplement abandonné les études pour redresser notre économie qui s'écroulait. Le nombre de Doctorants dans tout le pays se compte sur les doigts des deux mains ! Alors si vous faites un Doctorat de Sortilèges, vos créations pourraient changer le monde, lui donner un nouvel élan. Est-ce que ce n'est pas votre grande ambition ?

Elisa le fixa. Flitwick sourit, assez fier de lui :

– Tout le monde sait que vous auriez eu votre place à Serpentard, jeune fille.

– Alors vous essayez de m'offrir gloire et pouvoir sur un plateau ? lâcha Elisa avec incrédulité. Comme si j'allais croire que ça serait aussi facile ?

– Est-ce que ça marche ?

Elisa referma la bouche. Il avait raison. Même si faire un Doctorat n'allait pas lui offrir la gloire et le pouvoir sur un plateau, ça ne risquait certainement pas de la désavantager. Et puis, elle voulait étudier les Sortilèges, son professeur ne se trompait pas. Mais…

– Vous savez qu'étudier la magie n'est pas mon seul but dans la vie, non ? vérifia-t-elle.

Flitwick haussa un sourcil :

– Après la création de votre Club d'Education Moldue, et la frénésie avec laquelle tous les élèves du château apprennent le Patronus… Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que la magie n'est pas votre seul centre d'intérêt. J'avoue que je suis curieux. Voulez-vous devenir enseignante un jour ?

Elisa n'avait jamais réussi à répondre à cette fameuse question. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?_ Quel champ de mines ! Comment répondre à un truc pareil ? Elle voulait s'enterrer dans un trou à la campagne et avoir la paix. Elle voulait inventer un millier d'objets et de sorts. Elle voulait voir le monde changer. Elle voulait enseigner son savoir. Elle voulait aider les gens. Elle voulait être admirée. Elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Elle voulait ne jamais perdre contact avec ses amis. Elle voulait être Guérisseuse, Auror, inventrice, commerçante, prof, chercheuse, astrologue, politicienne, ermite… Comment choisir ?!

– Je veux rendre le monde meilleur, finit-elle par dire avec précaution. Faire tout ce que je peux pour que les gens soient plus instruits, plus sages et plus tolérants, et que notre système soit plus riche et plus ouvert.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais dit à un adulte, réalisa-t-elle. Elle l'évoquait de manière absente devant ses parents, elle en avait parlé au Trio d'Or et à ses amis… Mais elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé à un étranger. Peut-être parce que c'était trop énorme, trop arrogant. Elle avait beau avoir pas mal d'avantages dans sa manche, pour la plupart des adultes, elle n'était qu'une adolescente.

Mais Flitwick se contenta de hocher la tête, très sérieux, et de corriger la prise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette :

– Et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous permettre d'atteinte votre potentiel, Miss Bishop.

Elisa était une Poufsouffle, et son prof préféré aurait dû être Chourave, qui prenait soin de chacun de ses élèves comme une mère. Ou peut-être Trelawney, aussi fantasque que sa mère et aussi dramatique que ses amis, et dont elle était la favorite. Ou peut-être Babbling, dont les cours de Runes Anciennes étaient si passionnants. Ou encore Charity Burbage, la professeur d'Etude des Moldus, et seule enseignante du château qui s'intéressait à la science et aux progrès modernes des Moldus.

Mais c'était Flitwick, son enseignant préféré. Babbling et Trelawney admiraient les prouesses académiques d'Elisa et étaient fières que son talent reflète la qualité de leur enseignement. Burbage appréciait la curiosité intellectuelle d'Elisa, et Chourave prenait soin d'elle comme de n'importe quelle Poufsouffle, mais… Toutes, elles voyaient Elisa comme une enfant. Toutes, elles auraient souri avec attendrissement devant son aveu, sans la prendre au sérieux.

Mais Flitwick avait hoché la tête avec gravité, et il lui avait promis de l'aider. Parce qu'il comprenait la gravité de cet aveu, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une enfant avec des désillusions d'héroïsme. Ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait avoir l'air arrogant, mais au moins, il l'avait prise au sérieux. Elisa eut l'impression qu'un gigantesque poids s'était levé de ses épaules.

– Merci, professeur.

Flitwick lui sourit, son visage ridé se plissant au coin des yeux avec affection. Puis il recula et fit signe à Elisa de continuer son exercice. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette vers sa cible.

– _Aguamenti_ !

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette, droit et clair. Pas assez puissant pour atteindre la cible, malheureusement : c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de pression. Elisa plissa les yeux, se concentra, et augmenta l'intensité du sort. La puissance du jet augmenta jusqu'à toucher le centre de la cible.

– Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, sourit Flitwick.

Elisa coupa le sortilège avec satisfaction, et fit disparaitre l'eau avec un _Evanesco_. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et se tourna vers son professeur de Sortilèges.

– Quel genre de formalités faut-il accomplir pour faire un Doctorat ?

A en juger par l'air ravi de Flitwick, c'était la question qu'il attendait qu'elle pose depuis le début de l'année.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le vingt octobre, comme tous les ans, trois élèves de Poudlard fêtaient leur anniversaire : Cédric Diggory, Elisabeth Bishop, et Aaron Woodbridge. Cette année, ils s'installèrent donc tous à la table des Poufsouffle, et les elfes leurs firent un vrai festin. Leur anniversaire était surtout un prétexte pour pousser toutes les Maisons à se rapprocher grâce à l'attrait d'un gros gâteau et de boissons fruitées.

Ils reçurent tous divers cadeaux (pour Elisa, c'était surtout des livres). Et Elisa dut également faire disparaitre en catastrophe une lettre de Lester qui était arrivée avec le courrier d'anniversaire. Bon, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit une lettre d'anniversaire : mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Lester lui envoyait aussi des informations confidentielles. Sur Tourmaline (personne ne savait qu'Elisa en était la fondatrice), et puis… Sur Black. Cela dit, les missives à ce sujet se faisaient plus rares. Le côté sensationnel de l'évasion de Sirius commençait à s'estomper. La lettre de Lester ne contenait d'ailleurs rien à ce sujet.

Elisa était à la fois déçue et soulagée. Déçue, parce qu'elle en apprenait beaucoup, grâce à ces lettres. Par exemple, Sirius avait apparemment passé tout un trimestre de sa sixième année complètement ivre, jusqu'à ce qu'une Préfète de Gryffondor (Elisa soupçonnait Lily) ne le force à décuver en le balançant dans le lac en plein mois de décembre.

Mais elle était soulagée, justement, parce qu'elle en apprenait vraiment beaucoup, et que certains trucs la mettaient définitivement mal à l'aise. Savoir que Sirius n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses poings en plus de sa baguette, savoir qu'il avait un jour enfermé son frère Regulus dans un placard pendant vingt-quatre heures… Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce genre de chose. Sirius était l'un des _gentils_. Un mec colérique et un peu (beaucoup) tête brûlée, mais un des héros. Que se passerait-il quand il serait réhabilité, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regarderait dans les yeux elle penserait aux élèves que les Maraudeurs harcelaient ? Comment est-ce qu'elle expliquerait à Harry que son parrain lui retournait l'estomac ?

Alors non, parfois, Elisa ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. Et elle n'avait pas envie que la vérité soit sue par les autres, non plus. Surtout pas par Harry.

Heureusement que personne n'avait encore révélé le fait que Sirius était le meilleur ami de James, de Peter et de Remus. Elisa n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait géré un truc pareil. Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait caché à Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait réussi à le cacher à Trisha ? C'était tellement énorme. Oh, elle savait qui étaient les Maraudeurs, déjà. Mais si elle en avait la preuve noir sur blanc, si elle recevait une lettre disant « Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter », elle savait que c'était un truc qui la ferait cogiter. Elle savait que ça la troublerait. Et elle savait aussi que comme elle était nulle pour mentir, Trisha ou Harry finiraient par le découvrir. Et là… Et là, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Yep. Ce n'était pas non plus une question à laquelle elle voulait avoir une réponse.

Mais passons.

Les cours continuaient, paisibles. Lester écrivit à nouveau à Elisa pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient contacté l'un des élèves de Trelawney dont Elisa lui avait envoyé le nom, et que ce jeune sorcier était intéressé. Il s'agissait de Romaric Clemens, un Serdaigle. Elisa se renseigna innocemment auprès des ragots de l'école, et appris que ce Romaric était considéré comme un quasi-Cracmol, car sa magie était peu puissante. Il avait raté ses BUSES en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges, et en Défense ! Il excellait cependant en Divination, mais aussi dans d'autres domaines plus théoriques comme l'Histoire, l'Arithmancie, les Runes Anciennes, ou les Potions.

– Romaric ? sourcilla Cécile quand Elisa l'interrogea. Oui, il est très gentil. Toujours serviable, toujours prêt à rendre service. Relativement mignon. On étudie ensemble, mais on n'est pas vraiment proches.

Percy était beaucoup plus élogieux :

– Il a une formidable éthique de travail. Nous étions en binôme lorsque je suivais les cours de Divination avant mes BUSES, et Romaric dessinait des diagrammes extrêmement précis de probabilité de ses prédictions. C'est quelqu'un de très sensible. Pas beaucoup d'ambition, malheureusement, mais il a un grand sens des responsabilités. Je crois que son père a une exploitation agricole et que Romaric va y travailler avec ses frères.

Elisa envoya un résumé de ses trouvailles à Lester. Deux jours plus tard, celui-ci lui répondait en disant qu'il organiserait un entretien d'embauche pour ce jeune homme durant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tourmaline avait trop peu d'opportunité pour se permettre d'en laisser filer une.

Très vite, justement, ce fut la fin du mois d'octobre. On commença les préparations pour Halloween, et Elisa aida avec amusement les deuxièmes années à apprendre le Charme de Gravure, un petit sort utile que Flitwick faisait utiliser à ses élèves pour leur faire évider les grosses citrouilles qui décoreraient la Grande Salle. Autant Luna Lovegood et Flora Carrow maîtrisèrent ce sort sans problème, autant le reste de leur étrange bande d'amis eut d'innombrables ratés. Les sculptures d'Edgar étaient inégales, celles de Sun-Min étaient trop profondes. Hestia et Ginny firent carrément exploser leurs citrouilles.

– Il n'y aura pas de prodige des Sortilèges dans cette promotion, marmonna Elisa en jeta des _Récurvites_ sur les deux fillettes couvertes de débris de cucurbitacée.

– Mais c'était fun ! s'écria Ginny qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait mettre un pétard dans les citrouilles de la Grande Salle ? réfléchit Hestia dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

Sa sœur jumelle, Flora, pâlit :

– Pitié, ne devenez pas amies. C'est le genre de truc que je ne pourrais jamais avouer à Papa.

Hestia haussa les épaules, peu concernée. Entre Luna la fantasque, Sun-Min la Née-Moldue, Edgard Whistler le Poufsouffle, et Ginny la Weasley traître à son sang… Tous leurs amis déplairaient profondément à leur père Mangemort si jamais il apprenait que ses deux filles copinaient avec de la _racaille_.

– Ne mettez pas de pétard dans les citrouilles, déclara gravement Luna. Les bruits soudains attirent les Joncheruines.

Les autres enfants se regardèrent. Puis Hestia soupira :

– Bon, pas de pétard, alors.

Flora poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Elisa aussi. La dernière chose dont cette école avait besoin, c'était d'un nouveau duo de blagueurs comme les jumeaux Weasley !

Finalement vint le jour d'Halloween. C'était aussi le jour de la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Harry semblait vibrer d'impatience. Apparemment, même si McGonagall avait pincé les lèvres et lui avait ordonné d'être prudent, elle avait accepté son autorisation de sortie sans réaliser que la signature était une fausse. Le Trio d'Or au complet pourrait aller explorer le village.

Elisa décida aussi d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, avec Cédric et Trisha (même si Cédric leur fausserait sans doute compagnie pour aller boire une Bièraubeurre avec d'autres joueurs de Quidditch, ou avec Cho Chang). Elle espérait croiser Lester aux Trois Balais. Le jeune homme y avait réservé un salon privé pour interviewer Romaric Clemens. Cela dit, elle voulait surtout faire ce que font normalement les élèves autorisés à sortir : se balader, acheter des trucs, gambader dans les rues du village, et oublier quelques heures les cours et les examens.

Le seul bémol était que les Détraqueurs étaient postés à l'entrée de l'école. Aller à Pré-au-Lard nécessitait de passer devant eux. Plusieurs élèves firent carrément demi-tour en voyant ça, et beaucoup d'autres devenaient livides en franchissant les grilles. Elisa et Trisha invoquèrent chacune leur Patronus et les postèrent à l'entrée du domaine pour nullifier l'aura maléfique des Détraqueurs, mais les élèves qui arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard étaient quand même sacrément secoués.

– Vivement que ces trucs cauchemardesques disparaissent d'ici, lâcha Cédric avec un frisson. Ils ne risquent pas d'aller dans le village, tu penses ?

– Leurs ordres sont de rester autour des entrées de l'école…

– Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'aucun agent du Ministère n'est là pour leur faire respecter les ordres, lâcha le Préfet des Serdaigle d'un ton lugubre.

Elisa n'avait pas pensé à ça, et elle sentit tout le sang quitter son visage. Les Détraqueurs étaient dangereux, et le Ministère n'avait laissé personne pour les contrôler ?! A Poudlard, il y avait les profs : mais à Pré-au-Lard, qui veillait à la sécurité des gens ?! L'histoire canon n'avait pas parlé de ça !

Puis Helen donna un coup de coude au Serdaigle pessimiste, le fusillant du regard :

– Hey, ne sois pas si déprimant, Ajurna ! Mon père dit qu'un Sort d'Alarme a été jeté sur Pré-au-Lard. S'il y a une attaque de Détraqueur, quinze Aurors débarquent d'un coup.

– Est-ce que les Aurors savent lancer le Patronus ? demanda un Serpentard d'un air dubitatif.

– Evidemment, s'insurgea Helen.

Elisa s'abstint sagement de contester. Mais elle n'en était pas si certaine. Si les Aurors avaient tous su comment lancer ce sort, alors sûrement le père d'Helen le lui aurait appris, et la Serdaigle n'aurait pas eu à réclamer des leçons à Elisa…

Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Cela dit, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au village de Pré-au-Lard, l'atmosphère tendue commença à se dissiper. Les élèves, qui avaient cheminé en un gros groupe compact, se séparèrent pour aller flâner dans les rues. Elisa vit le Trio d'Or s'éloigner en direction d'Honeydukes (Hermione lui fit coucou en passant), et une bande d'élèves de septième année allèrent vers les Trois Balais en riant. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson entraînaient tous les Serpentard de leur année en direction d'un magasin de vêtements. Helen et Rhonda se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante, tandis qu'un groupe de filles un peu plus jeunes filait en direction du centre-ville en gloussant. Heather, Tabitha, Adrian et Terence, toujours ensemble, saluèrent Elisa puis se dirigèrent vers une librairie à l'air ancienne.

Elisa fut bien tentée de les suivre (des livres !), mais Trisha la retint fermement par le bout de son écharpe :

– Ah non, on a dit qu'on allait faire du lèche-vitrines d'abord !

Trisha n'était pas vraiment une accro du shopping, mais elle aimait flâner dans les rues à la recherche d'une vitrine qui attirerait son œil. Elisa était moins portée là-dessus (elle préférait faire des plans, déterminer précisément ce dont elle avait besoin, et aller dans les magasins pour un but précis), mais elle accompagnait toujours son amie de bonne grâce.

– Allons-y alors, soupira-t-elle avec amusement. On commence par où ?

Trisha désigna une rue au hasard, et elles s'y engouffrèrent en papotant joyeusement, enfouies jusqu'au nez dans leurs écharpes de laine pour se protéger du vent automnal. Cédric les suivit en roulant des yeux. Cela dit, il fut le premier à craquer et à entrer dans une boutique d'équipement de Quidditch, intéressé par un kit d'entretien pour balais exposé dans la vitrine.

Quand elle était avec sa famille, Elisa n'allait jamais faire du shopping. Elle s'achetait assez peu de nouveaux vêtements, et sa mère commandait généralement leurs nouveaux romans par hiboux. Elisa n'allait faire des courses que quand c'était nécessaire… Mais elle savait apprécier un peu de frivolité.

Alors Trisha et elle écumèrent les boutiques, avec Cédric, puis toutes seules après qu'il eut rejoint Cho Chang devant la vitrine de _Gaichiffon_. C'était fun, il fallait l'avouer. Trisha s'acheta une plume multicolore, et tout un paquet de friandises à la framboise. Elisa s'acheta des bottes de cuir avec des lacets qui montaient presque jusqu'au genou, et qui lui donnait un air steampunk qu'elle adorait. A midi, elles s'installèrent sur un banc et mangèrent des sandwiches préparés par Olly : Elisa n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que son elfe fasse apparaitre à manger dans leurs mains, ça leur épargnait le prix d'un repas aux _Trois Balais_.

– Avoir un elfe est vachement utile, commenta Trisha avec envie.

Elisa lui glissa un regard en coin tout en mastiquant son sandwich. Elle n'avait encore jamais abordé le sujet des elfes avec Trisha.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Mais c'est aussi une responsabilité. Ou, du moins, ça devrait l'être. Trop de gens prennent ça comme une chose acquise.

– Quoi, avoir un elfe ?

– Non, les _services_ d'un elfe, corrigea Elisa en terminant son sandwich. Les gens voient un elfe les servir, et c'est tout ce qu'ils voient : un service. Quelque chose d'utile. Ils ne réfléchissent pas plus. Ils ne se disent pas : cet être fait beaucoup pour moi, mais qu'est-ce que je fais pour lui ? Il doit me servir, mais est-ce que je me montre digne d'être servi ? Est-ce que je le traite correctement ?

Elle se tut, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas emportée : mais Trisha avait l'air de réfléchir à ses mots avec le plus grand sérieux. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, fixant son sandwich d'un air pensif.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les gens tendent à voir les elfes comme des commodités, plutôt que comme des êtres vivants qui devraient être traités avec respect pour leurs services.

C'était… exactement ce qu'Elisa pensait. Elle hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son amie comprenait.

– Ils devraient être traités avec respect parce que ce sont des êtres doués de pensée, rajouta-t-elle quand même. Pas juste parce qu'ils nous servent.

Ça ne serait pas juste d'écarter les elfes libres de cette définition. Trisha acquiesça, l'air toujours songeuse. Apparemment, Elisa lui avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Elles terminèrent leurs sandwiches en silence. Lorsqu'elles reprirent leur shopping, Trisha était moins survoltée. La fatigue commençait également à se faire sentir : après tout, elles s'étaient baladées dans le village presque toute la matinée.

Elles bifurquèrent finalement vers les _Trois Balais_ en début d'après-midi. Elisa savait que l'entretien d'embauche de Romaric Clemens avait lieu vers cette heure-ci, et elle espérait croiser Lester quand il descendrait dans la salle principale de l'auberge après son entretien.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée, l'auberge n'était pas remplie. Cela dit, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Trisha et Elisa se commandèrent des Bièraubeurre au comptoir, puis se cherchèrent une table libre, où elles sirotèrent leurs boissons tout en parcourant distraitement la pièce du regard. Le Trio Coloré (Jojo la Poufsouffle, Liam le Serdaigle et Aglaé la Serpentard) était en train de discuter et de rire à quelques tables de là. Plusieurs Poufsouffle s'étaient attribué une des grandes tables, et ils levèrent leurs chopes pour saluer Elisa de loin. La jeune fille les reconnus comme un groupe de sixième année qui avait participé à sa leçon sur les Patronus récemment. Puis le regard d'Elisa fut attiré vers une silhouette familière qui se dirigeait vers leur table, et elle haussa les sourcils.

Tracey Davies s'arrêta devant la table des deux Poufsouffle et leur sourit :

– Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Trisha et Elisa échangèrent un regard surpris, mais la prodige des Sortilèges se reprit assez rapidement et haussa les épaules :

– Bien sûr.

Tracey s'assit. Les Serpentard de sa classe, assis à une table un peu plus loin, essayaient de regarder ce qui se passait sans en avoir l'air. Pansy Parkinson, surtout, faillit tomber de sa chaise en se penchant en arrière pour mieux voir.

– Ne faites pas attention à eux, lâcha Tracey avec embarras en remarquant que les deux Poufsouffle zieutaient ses amis. Ils ont peur de venir vous parler alors je leur sers de messagère.

– On est si intimidantes ? rigola Trisha. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

– Apprendre le Patronus. On en a tous besoin, mais certains plus que d'autres. Malefoy se pétrifie dès qu'il les voit, Millicent a failli vomir, et Théodore se met à trembler dès qu'il s'approche d'eux.

– … Tu essaie de nous apitoyer, là, non ?

Tracey lui renvoya un regard innocent :

– Ça marche ?

Trisha rigola, et Elisa roula des yeux sans même dignifier la petite Serpentard d'une réponse. Bien sûr que ça marchait. Elle n'allait pas laisser sans réagir des gamins se faire traumatiser par des Détraqueurs.

Elle jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard. Millicent Bulstrode, une grande fille massive aux épais cheveux bouclés, lui adressa un hochement de tête courtois : elles étaient en bons termes. Theodore Nott, quant à lui, était un adolescent maigre et pâle, aux grands yeux inquiets qui lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Drago Malefoy était le seul qui ne regardait pas dans leur direction : il avait les yeux rivés sur sa propre table comme si un message fascinant était gravé dans le bois.

Malefoy ne ressemblait plus vraiment au sale gosse impertinent de la saga canon. Il était pâle, silencieux, l'air épuisé. Comme s'il ne s'était pas remis de la possession par le journal, ou de la Chambre des Secrets. Son arrogance était toujours là, mais elle avait bien diminué.

– Malefoy aussi veut apprendre le Patronus ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelque part, ça lui paraissait incompatible avec sa version de l'histoire canon. Drago Malefoy était supposé être un sale gosse arrogant, un futur Mangemort… Et là, il n'était qu'un adolescent à l'air las, qui regardait dans le vide sans réagir aux conversations excitées de ses camarades. Est-ce que c'était la faute de Tom ?

Est-ce que c'était sa faute à elle ?

– Je sais qu'il était assez affreux l'année dernière, hésita Tracey. Mais il a beaucoup changé. Il est juste… tellement silencieux, maintenant. Il n'embête plus les Gryffondor. Il ne me fait plus de remarques quand je vais réviser avec Ron, Hermione et Harry. Pansy dit que le divorce de ses parents a dû beaucoup le secouer. Je veux dire, Malefoy adorait son père, et là, il l'abandonne… Juste après cette histoire d'héritier de Serpentard, en plus.

Oh. Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi Drago avait l'air de se remettre tellement mal de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Dans l'intrigue canon, Ginny était rentrée chez elle, dans une famille aimante et soudée, avec des tas de frères pour la faire rire et la distraire, et le soutien infaillible de ses parents. Mais Drago était rentré chez lui dans une famille déchirée. Il avait dû encaisser la trahison de son père : Lucius était la personne qui avait introduit le journal à l'école, il était la personne qui avait permis à Tom de lui faire du mal. Le mariage de Narcissa et Lucius s'était brisé, ils avaient divorcés, les journalistes avaient sans doute campé autour de chez eux pour leur arracher la moindre information sur ce juteux scandale… Drago n'avait pas eu d'endroit pour guérir de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre. Il était passé de l'emprise de Tom au chaos de son petit monde personnel qui s'écroulait.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié. Drago Malefoy était une teigne, mais aucun gamin ne méritait de souffrir.

– Le pauvre, murmura Trisha qui pensait sans doute la même chose. Il a été obligé de déménager, aussi. C'est toujours déprimant.

Tiens, ça c'était quelque chose dont Elisa n'était pas au courant.

– Il a déménagé ?

– C'était dans le journal au début de l'été. Le Manoir Malefoy appartient à son père et Drago vit avec sa mère, non ? Et puis, cet été, presque tous les jours, j'ai vu Mrs Malefoy faire des allers-retours à Gringotts. Elle a dû fouiller dans le patrimoine de sa famille pour récupérer un de leurs manoirs. Elle vient d'une famille super-riche, il paraît.

Elisa eut la vision soudaine de Narcissa et Drago, tous les deux blonds et superbement habillés, se tenant dans le hall d'entrée poussiéreux et obscur de Square Grimmauld. Doux Merlin. Est-ce que Narcissa Malefoy avait mis la main sur le futur Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

– Et ils habitent où, du coup ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Tracey haussa les épaules :

– Malefoy dit que c'est à Londres, mais il n'a pas donné de détails. Il faudra lui demander. Du coup, tu es d'accord pour les leçons ?

Elle pouvait difficilement refuser sans passer pour une égoïste sans cœur, maintenant. La Poufsouffle soupira, puis acquiesça :

– D'accord. Mais vous avez tous intérêt à vous tenir à carreau. Et peut-être que je ferai venir des Poufsouffle pour réviser en même temps… Zacharias en aurait bien besoin.

Et elle en profiterait pour essayer de discuter avec Drago seule à seule, après la leçon. Elle aurait dû essayer d'avoir cette conversation avec Malefoy bien avant, quand elle y réfléchissait. Après tout, il était la seule autre personne à avoir été possédée par le journal.

La seule autre personne qui pouvait entendre Tom Jedusor quand les Détraqueurs étaient proches.

– Merci, fit Tracey avec soulagement. Je suis nulle pour enseigner, mais tous les Serpentard me harcèlent de question parce qu'ils m'ont vu m'entraîner dans le parc.

Ils auraient pu harceler de questions la bande d'Adrian, songea Elisa. Puis elle réalisa que ses quatre amis de Serpentard avaient sans doute été plus discrets que la petite Tracey, gardant leur apprentissage du sortilège un total secret. Après tout, ils étaient en froid avec le reste de leur classe (qui comprenait, entre autres, Warrington). Elisa comprenait tout à fait que ses amis veuillent garder cette compétence pour eux.

– On a un créneau de libre pour organiser une leçon ? demanda plutôt Elisa à Trisha.

Avec leurs devoirs et leurs cours, elles avaient difficilement un moment de libre ces temps-ci. Trisha fit la moue, puis suggéra :

– La semaine prochaine, jeudi après-midi. Cédric a cours d'Arithmancie, mais on sera libre.

– Jeudi, répéta Tracey avant de sourire. Ça marche. Merci !

Elle quitta leur table, rejoignant les Serpentard qui se mirent aussitôt à la presser de questions. Trisha reporta son regard sur Elisa avec un sourire en coin :

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Tu es plus que capable d'apprendre le Patronus à une bande de mouflets, Magister.

Son amie fronça les sourcils :

– Peut-être. Mais tu sais faire le Patronus tout aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas juste que les gens me demandent des leçons à moi sans prendre en compte le fait que tu es tout aussi douée.

Les joues de Trisha rosirent sous son hâle, et elle se cacha derrière sa Bièraubeurre avec un rire nerveux. Elisa se demanda absurdement quand est-ce qu'elle avait complimenté Trisha pour la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait seulement félicitée pour avoir maîtrisé le Patronus ? C'était pourtant un sort incroyablement difficile.

Certains jours, Elisa se sentait nulle, comme amie.

Elle reposa sa Bièraubeurre sur la table avec peut-être un peu plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire, le bruit soudain la faisant presque sursauter, et s'exclama avec entrain :

– Puisqu'on a fini le shopping, on peut aller dans une librairie maintenant ?

Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de poireauter ici, même si c'était pour croiser Lester. Trisha rigola, et la gêne qui avait plané sur elles un instant plus tôt se dissipa. Elles quittèrent l'auberge en bavardant, laissant les Serpentard siroter leurs boissons à l'intérieur. Et si, en quittant la pièce, Elisa croisa le regard scrutateur de Drago Malefoy… Eh bien, ça pourrait bien attendre.

Ils avaient une discussion de prévue pour dans une semaine, de toute façon.

 **oOoOoOo**

Avec toute cette agitation, Elisa avait presque oublié que le dîner d'Halloween était le moment où Sirius Black entrait pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Dans le canon, il s'introduisait au château (sans doute par un des passages secrets) pendant que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Il cherchait à entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, espérant y trouver Peter, mais la Grosse Dame lui refusait l'entrée. Enragé, Sirius lacérait son portrait avant de s'enfuir. En bref, il n'y avait pas de blessés, mais c'était un évènement qui secouait pas mal le Trio.

Elisa hésita un peu à faire dérailler ces évènements, par exemple en quittant le dîner plus tôt et en cherchant à intercepter Black. Mais finalement, elle eut trop la trouille. Sirius était à moitié fou suite à son séjour à Azkaban, il avait un couteau, il était furieux, et depuis des mois Elisa n'arrêtait pas de lire des anecdotes sinistres sur ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le croiser dans un couloir. En fait, si elle avait son mot à dire, elle ne rencontrerait jamais Sirius avant qu'il n'ait eu un bain, un repas chaud imprégné de Philtre Calmant, et au moins six mois de psychothérapie. Elle était sûre que Sirius pouvait être drôle et charmant, comme le décrivait les témoignages de plusieurs sorcières, mais… Certainement pas dans l'immédiat !

Bref. Elisa ne fit donc aucune remarque sur Sirius Black de toute la journée. En revenant vers le château, elle et Trisha furent rejoints par Cédric (qui était lui-même accompagné par Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, et deux joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle), puis par ses quatre amis Serpentard. Très vite, Adrian et Terence entraînèrent les autres férus de Quidditch dans un débat passionné sur le match de Quidditch qui opposerait bientôt l'Angleterre et la Russie, sous le regard amusé des autres.

Sur le chemin du château, ils furent également rejoints par le Trio d'Or, qui semblait absolument ravi. Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ralentissant le pas pour qu'ils la rattrapent plus facilement.

– Alors, cette première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? lança-t-elle.

– Trop cool ! s'enthousiasma Harry.

– Regarde un peu tout ce qu'on a acheté à Honeydukes ! renchérit Ron qui transportait un immense paquet de friandises. Tu en veux un ?

– Ron, on va bientôt dîner ! le réprimanda Hermione.

– Un bonbon ne fera pas de mal, pointa Elisa en prenant une friandise au miel. Merci, Ron. Il vous est arrivé des trucs intéressants ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à des miracles. Du coup, elle s'étrangla avec son bonbon quand Ron haussa les épaules et déclara avec nonchalance :

– Il y a un gros chien noir qui a adopté Harry. Il lui a léché tout le visage et nous a suivis pendant au moins deux heures !

Oh, doux Merlin.

– C'est très bien, fit faiblement Elisa. Et il est parti où, ce chien ? Vous ne le ramenez pas au château, quand même ?

Elle n'osait pas imaginer la tête que ferait Lupin si Harry rentrait à l'école avec Sirius Black sous forme canine. Le pauvre professeur de Défense en ferait sans doute une crise cardiaque.

– Oh non, l'assura Harry. Il est parti vers midi. Et puis, de toute façon, je sais bien que les chiens ne sont pas autorisés à l'école. Seulement les hiboux et les chats, non ?

– Et les crapauds, lui rappela Hermione.

– Tu n'as pas un rat, Ron ? demanda innocemment Elisa en feignant la perplexité. Fais attention à ce qu'il reste bien dans ton dortoir pour qu'aucun prof ne le voie.

Et pour qu'avec un peu de chance, Sirius puisse le chopper.

– J'essaie, mais son chat n'arrête pas d'essayer de manger Croûtard ! accusa Ron en pointa un index menaçant vers Hermione.

– C'est ce que font les chats, Ronald ! rétorqua la Gryffondor. Arrête d'accuser ce pauvre Pattenrond, il n'est pas méchant !

Ils se remirent à se chamailler. Harry et Elisa échangèrent un regard amusé par-dessus leurs têtes. Puis, comme ils approchaient de l'entrée du château, Elisa lança son Patronus, très vite suivie par Trisha. Escortés par le putois et par l'ours, leur petit groupe passa devant les Détraqueurs sans même frissonner. Le putois argenté d'Elisa continua son chemin avec eux, mais Trisha laissa son ours près de la grille afin de monter la garde et de protéger les élèves qui rentreraient après eux.

Le festin d'Halloween était considéré comme un des évènements majeurs de l'année scolaire. Samain était une fête très importante chez les sorciers. Cette soirée était célébrée différemment dans les différents coins du pays, et chaque village sorcier avait ses propres coutumes : Poudlard avait donc pris un peu de tout pour créer la soirée d'Halloween. Le nom faisait très Moldu, mais les plats servis et les décorations étaient indubitablement sorcières.

Le soir d'Halloween était aussi un soir très propice à la magie. Lorsqu'elle jetait des sorts ce jour-là, Elisa avait l'impression d'avoir bu trois tasses de café tant elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. C'était dû à toute la magie ambiante : sa force n'était jamais aussi puissante que la nuit de Samain. C'était un peu le solstice magique…

La théorie derrière ce phénomène devait être réellement cool. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Heather si elle savait quelque chose là-dessus. Ou bien à Terence et Adrian. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui saurait ce genre de trucs, c'était l'un des Serpentard.

Bref. Le seul problème de la fête d'Halloween, c'était que les élèves devaient s'asseoir obligatoirement par Maison. Les autres jours, il n'était pas rare de voir certains élèves s'asseoir sur les bancs de la Maison de leurs amis. Ainsi, Rhonda mangeait souvent chez les Serdaigle avec Helen. Les fratries réparties dans différentes Maisons, comme les jumeaux Stretton dans la promotion d'Elisa ou les jumelles Patil dans celle d'Harry, mangeaient une ou deux fois par semaine à la même table. Les Préfets conféraient parfois ensemble durant le petit-déjeuner quand un évènement était prévu dans la journée. Le Trio Coloré (Aglaé, Jojo et Liam) changeait de place presque à chaque repas : on les voyait même à la table des Gryffondor !

Mais bref : le soir d'Halloween étant considéré comme un évènement officiel de l'école, les élèves devaient se regrouper par Maison. Dommage. Elisa aurait bien invité les Serpentard à la rejoindre pour discuter solstice, magie et météo.

Elle se contenta de bavarder de tout et de rien avec ses camarades Poufsouffle. La saison de Quidditch débutait bientôt, et les joueurs de sa classe (Heidi et Tamsin, qui étaient Poursuiveuses : et Cédric, leur Attrapeur) faisaient des pronostics sur le match qui se jouerait dans quelques jours entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elisa n'était pas fan de Quidditch, mais elle suivait quand même assez le jeu pour ne pas être perdue. De toute façon, Trisha avait assez d'enthousiasme pour deux sur le sujet. Elle adorait tout ce qui était spectaculaire, qu'il s'agisse de Quidditch, de duel, ou de films bourrés d'effets spéciaux.

Le dîner se déroula sans accroc. A la fin, chacun repartit en direction de sa salle commune. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Elisa nourrit son chat Dracarys puis son serpent Malta. Elle enfila son pyjama le plus douillet et fit mine de lire un bouquin (elle n'avait toujours pas terminé son recueil sur les Pères Fondateurs des Etats-Unis), jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave débarque dans la salle commune et leur ordonne de se rassembler dans la Grande Salle.

Elisa retint un sourire. Le canon poursuivait son cours. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre puis, après une hésitation, emmena son serpent Malta avec elle. Le reptile drapé sur ses épaules imposait un certain respect à ses pairs. Mais surtout, Elisa se sentait rassurée quand elle avait l'un de ses animaux familiers avec elle. Surtout durant les moments un peu angoissants comme celui-là.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Trisha avec inquiétude tandis qu'ils revenaient tous vers la Grande Salle.

– Il doit y avoir un problème, répondit Cédric à voix basse. Regarde, les Serpentard aussi sont amenés ici…

– Ils nous rassemblent dans un seul endroit pour que ce soit plus facilement défendable, fit mine de réfléchir Elisa. Ça leur permet aussi de pouvoir tous nous avoir à l'œil au même endroit, sans devoir disperser leur attention. A tous les coups, il y a un intrus dans le château.

– Sirius Black ?! glapit la petite Ambre d'un air alarmé. Mais comment il serait entré ?!

Elisa haussa les épaules. Sous forme d'Animagus ? Par un des passages secrets ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient en sécurité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Machinalement, elle caressa le dos de Malta.

Une fois tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs refermèrent toutes les issues. Tout le monde chuchotait avec inquiétude. Pourtant, lorsque le directeur prit la parole, les murmures s'éteignirent presque immédiatement :

– Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement tout le château. Je crains que, pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux Préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle, et je confie au Préfet et à la Préfète-en-Chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra immédiatement être signalé. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

– Ou bien à un Patronus, murmura Cédric en donnant un coup de coude à Trisha.

Les membres du Challenge s'étaient tout naturellement regroupés : et entre Elisa, Helen, Terence, Adrian, Cédric, Rhonda, Fred et George… Leur petit groupe avait une réputation de duellistes accomplis qui semblait rassurer les plus jeunes. Quasiment tous les membres du CEM s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, cherchant à s'abriter derrière ce bouclier humain.

Dumbledore les débarrassa des quatre grandes tables et fit apparaitre d'épais sacs de couchages (d'une couleur violet vif, que presque tous les Serpentard se hâtèrent de changer en vert), puis leur souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent avec un bruit final, et un grand brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement.

–On va organiser les choses avec Percy et les autres Préfets, déclara Cédric en faisant signe à Heidi de le suivre. Elisa, tu gères les Poufsouffle ?

– Je m'en occupe, l'assura la jeune fille. Si aucun Préfet ne sait lancer le Patronus, sache qu'ils peuvent faire appel à moi ou à Trisha.

Elle savait qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin, mais ce genre de proposition lui permettait de bien se faire voir des Préfets. Cédric hocha la tête, puis disparut dans la foule.

– Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage ! cria Percy depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !

– Est-ce que Sirius Black est vraiment entré dans le château ? demanda Astoria avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les jumeaux Weasley, ravis de l'occasion, se mirent à raconter l'aventure tragique de la Grosse Dame qui gardait leur salle commune. Bon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun témoin, mais la description du tableau lacéré au couteau semblait suffire à faire frissonner d'effroi les plus jeunes. Très vite, les suppositions sur la manière dont Sirius était entré dans Poudlard se mirent à fuser.

Cédric rejoignit les autres Poufsouffle au bout de quelques minutes, seul. Devant le regard interrogatif de ses camarades, il haussa les épaules :

– Heidi monte la garde jusqu'à deux heures du matin, puis c'est mon tour. On fait des rotations pour toujours avoir la moitié des Préfets en alerte. On se met où ?

Elisa jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle :

– Un peu n'importe où. Apparemment notre classe sert de ligne défensive.

La promotion des cinquièmes années formait une sorte de ligne disjointe entre les élèves les plus jeunes et les portes de la Grande Salle. Cédric émit un reniflement amusé, puis rejoignit la formation.

– On éteint les lumières maintenant ! ordonna Percy alors que tout le monde s'installait. Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchages et plus un mot !

Toutes les chandelles furent soufflées d'un coup. La seule lumière provenait de la forme argentée des fantômes qui flottaient au-dessus des élèves. Le bruissement des murmures, semblable à celui du vent, donnait l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile. Elisa s'installa sur le dos, fixant le plafond et s'attendant à moitié à passer une nuit blanche. Elle ferma les yeux sans beaucoup d'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Etonnamment, elle dormit comme une bûche.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, cependant, elle réalisa qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne à roupiller l'esprit tranquille. Tout le monde se demandait avec une angoisse croissante comment Black était entré dans le château. Plusieurs personnes se souvenaient encore de l'intrusion du troll, et beaucoup de regards accusateurs se levèrent sur Dumbledore (surtout chez les Serpentard et, étrangement, chez les Poufsouffle). Les gens maugréaient que le directeur était négligent. Quelques personnes soulevèrent l'hypothèse que Sirius ait eu un complice : mais comme le seul nouveau membre du personnel enseignant était Lupin, et que les gens aimaient Lupin, ces soupçons ne firent pas long feu. Elisa était presque sûre qu'en fouinant un peu, il aurait été possible de trouver des preuves accablantes contre le loup-garou, à commencer par le fait qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de Sirius pendant toute sa scolarité… Mais les gens étaient aveuglés par la gentillesse de leur enseignant, son talent, son air inoffensif. Ils se persuadaient que c'était une piste vaine et abandonnaient toutes recherches avant même de les avoir commencées.

Les sorciers n'avaient vraiment aucune rigueur scientifique.

Mais bon, Elisa n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle ne voulait pas voir Lupin renvoyé. Il était un bon prof, il prenait sagement sa potion tous les mois pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves, et elle l'aimait bien. Et puis, le fait que Sirius Black rôde aux alentours, ça le bouffait de l'intérieur : et ça se voyait. Il avait l'air misérable. Est-ce qu'il était torturé par le remords d'avoir fait confiance à son ami ? Est-ce qu'il était rongé de culpabilité parce qu'il dissimulait encore à Dumbledore les capacités d'Animagus de Sirius ? Est-ce que la peur qu'Harry se fasse tuer l'empêchait de dormir ? Est-ce qu'il se détestait pour sa lâcheté, pour son inaction, pour son impuissance ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait tout ça à la fois ?

Elisa se sentait étrangement sympathique à son dilemme. Quand la Chambre avait été ouverte, elle aussi, elle avait été affreusement lâche au risque de mettre en danger le reste de l'école.

Elle n'en dit rien, cependant, et se contenta d'écouter sagement en classe. Lupin avait temporairement suspendu son programme de révision des créatures dangereuses pour leur apprendre divers sorts de détection, d'alarme et de protection.

– Ça ne tombera pas forcément aux BUSES, mais c'est toujours bon à savoir, leur avait-il dit avec un sourire fatigué.

– Il a l'air complètement crevé, souffla Trisha à Elisa. Tu penses qu'il a passé la nuit à jeter des sorts de détection dans le château ?

Elisa jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre enchantée. Sous l'heure, une petite icône indiquait que la pleine lune était demain.

– Possible, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Du côté des Préfets, Percy se montrait plus autoritaire et plus paranoïaque que jamais. Cédric se plaignait souvent des horaires de patrouilles, qui changeaient toutes les semaines afin d'empêcher Black d'analyser leur routine. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Percy demanda également à ce que tous les Préfets apprennent le Patronus. Ce fut Trisha qui se chargea de leur leçon, cela dit : Elisa avait déjà un rendez-vous de prévu avec les petits Serpentard.

La classe de Tracey se montra appliquée, même si les résultats obtenus étaient un peu décevants. Aucun ne parvint à obtenir plus d'un léger nuage. Theodore Nott parvenait à peine à produire quelques étincelles. Etonnamment, c'était Gregory Goyle qui semblait s'en tirer le mieux. Il avait réussi à émettre un épais nuage argenté avec quatre pattes courtaudes.

– J'imagine que le terme « d'imbécile heureux » est approprié, persiffla Pansy.

Goyle baissa les yeux d'un air honteux, et Elisa plissa les siens d'un air menaçant :

– Et celui d'échec lamentable, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pansy, dont le Patronus était presque aussi ridicule que celui de Theodore, s'empourpra et n'osa plus dire un mot. C'était plutôt satisfaisant. Beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés étaient pris de haut par les Puristes, même les plus jeunes : mais Elisa avait droit à un certain respect de la part de toutes les Maisons. C'était grisant.

Bref. La session d'étude des Serpentard ne fut pas très brillante. Et comme Drago Malefoy fila à toute vitesse à la fin du cours, Elisa n'eut même pas l'occasion de l'interroger !

D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle lui aurait dit. _Salut, j'ai une question en rapport avec le fait que tu as été possédé par un journal maléfique ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu hallucines la voix de Lord Voldemort adolescent quand tu es près d'un Détraqueur ?_

Du coup Elisa remit ses interrogations du jeune Malefoy à plus tard. Elle avait des devoirs à finir, des travaux à compléter sur ses miroirs communicants, et il ne fallait pas oublier ses MagicoGlisseurs (elle avait trois nouvelles commandes). Sans compter qu'elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas la technique des sortilèges informulés ! Durant les jours suivants, elle fut obligée de s'y consacrer à fond. Au lieu de bosser sur ses inventions, elle devait se plonger dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux sur les sorts informulés dans l'espoir de comprendre comment ça marchait. C'était affreusement frustrant.

– C'est une technique très avancée, remarqua un jour Hermione en la voyant plongée dans un grimoire sur les sorts silencieux à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas enseigné en sixième année ?

Ron lui lança un regard incrédule :

– Ne me dis pas que tu as appris le programme des sept ans d'études !

Le Trio squattait régulièrement la même table qu'Elisa et ses amis depuis l'année dernière. Elisa accueillit cette distraction avec un soupir de soulagement. Cédric décala ses livres pour faire de la place à Harry, et lui demanda poliment :

– Prêt pour le match de samedi prochain ?

– La météo va être affreuse, grimaça Harry. Enfin, Malefoy aura autant de problème que moi avec la tempête…

En entendant cette remarque, Elisa eut l'impression qu'elle oubliait quelque chose de très important. Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison… Est-ce que ce n'était pas là que les Détraqueurs attaquaient ? Mais… Est-ce que ça ne donnait pas lieu à une victoire de _Poufsouffle_ ? Pourquoi Cédric aurait remplacé Malefoy ? Pourquoi Poufsouffle aurait remplacé Serpentard ?

Puis elle réalisa ce qui était différent, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait changé un élément du canon !

– Au fait ! lança-t-elle innocemment. Quel genre d'animal est-ce que vous avez vu en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

Les trois Gryffondor eurent l'air désarçonnés par ce changement de sujet, mais Hermione répondit tout de même de bonne grâce :

– Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a montré les licornes, et on commencera bientôt à voir les Noueux puis les Verracrasses. Après Noël, elle a prévu une surprise avec Hagrid si elle nous jugeait assez compétents.

Dix Gallions que la « surprise » allait être un paquet d'hippogriffes. Et dix Gallions que Gobe-Planche prendrait soin qu'ils soient enchaînés afin d'éviter qu'un élève ne soit attaqué.

Ce qui voulait dire que la classe d'Harry n'avait pas encore vu les hippogriffes, et que donc Malefoy n'était pas blessé, et donc que le match Serpentard-Gryffondor allait être maintenu. Zut. Elisa fronça les sourcils. C'était une divergence mineure du canon, mais elle aurait dû y penser ! Il faudrait qu'elle revoie toutes ses notes, qu'elle cherche tous les « jalons » en rapport avec Hagrid ou le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et qu'elle prenne en considération la présence de Gobe-Planche. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi négligente !

– C'est un bon programme, déclarait Cédric avec approbation. Cette Gobe-Planche a l'air plus académique que Brûlopot. Cette année, nous, on voit les sirènes.

– Mais les sirènes sont des êtres, non ? pointa Trisha. Pas des créatures. Est-ce qu'elles ne devraient pas être vues dans le cours de Défense, comme les vampires et les loups-garous ?

– Mince, le devoir sur les loups-garous ! sursauta Ron. Je l'ai pas encore commencé !

Elisa regarda discrètement sa montre. Yep, la pleine lune était passée depuis deux jours. Rogue avait sans doute remplacé Lupin et assigné le fameux devoir qui permettrait à Hermione de découvrir le pot aux roses.

– Vous avez un devoir sur les loups-garous si tôt dans l'année ? s'étonna Cédric.

– C'est la faute de Rogue ! Il a remplacé Lupin et il nous a donné une dissertation sur comment nous défendre contre les loups-garous… Pff, il pense qu'on va se faire attaquer ou quoi ? Quelles sont les chances de tomber sur un loup-garou à Poudlard, de toute façon ?

La vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants, songea Elisa en grimaçant. Etant donné que Rogue détestait Lupin et ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se prépare à ce genre d'éventualité… Rogue était un connard, mais un connard prudent, pragmatique, et l'un des seuls adultes responsables de ce château.

Et ça en disait long sur la compétence des autres profs.

– Je vais vous donner un coup de main, finit-elle par dire en abandonnant son livre sur les sortilèges informulés.

Elle avait fait pas mal de recherches sur les loups-garous durant son temps libre. Juste au cas où, comme dans le canon, Lupin oublierait sa potion. Ce qui était d'ailleurs hautement irresponsable de sa part, d'ailleurs, peu importe à quel point il avait été distrait par la Carte du Maraudeur dans le canon…

Mais bref.

– Tu t'y connais en loups-garous ? sourcilla Ron.

– Quirrell en a pas mal parlé dans notre classe, fit évasivement Elisa. J'ai quasiment tout oublié sur les vampires, mais les loups, ça m'est resté.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, et tout le monde sembla accepter son histoire sans difficulté. Cédric lui-même, en parfait élève qu'il était toujours, prit un air attentif pour écouter Magister dispenser sa sagesse (ou, plus vraisemblablement, lui indiquer si elle faisait une bourde).

– La première chose à savoir c'est que leur morsure est empoisonnée, commença Elisa en comptant sur ses doigts. Si un loup-garou te mord, à moins de te couper le membre mordu et de cautériser la plaie à l'argent tout en ingurgitant autant de tue-loup que possible… Tu seras contaminé.

Les trois Gryffondor avalèrent de travers. Elisa grimaça : elle ne comptait pas être aussi gore dans sa description. Elle essaya d'adoucir un peu la suite :

– La deuxième chose, c'est qu'ils ont une endurance qui leur permet de résister à la plupart des sorts. Ils brisent un Maléfice du Saucisson en deux secondes, et un Stupéfix ne fera que les sonner au lieu de les assommer. Ils guérissent aussi très vite de leurs blessures. Les seuls moyens fiables de leur faire face, ce sont donc la magie noire… Et l'argent, bien sûr. Ils sont super-allergiques à ce métal.

– Rogue va nous apprendre de la magie noire ? souffla Harry.

– Non, andouille. Et il n'existe aucun sort qui fait apparaitre de l'argent, c'est une des exceptions de la loi de Gamp.

– Alors on fait quoi, face à un loup-garou ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Elisa regarda Trisha, qui haussa les épaules, puis Cédric qui secoua la tête avec ignorance. Elisa allait suggérer aux trois Gryffondor de courir, puis elle se rappela soudain son propre face-à-face avec une créature canine qui avait la ferme intention de la bouffer… Et, lentement, elle sourit :

– J'ai un autre sort à vous apprendre. Vous connaissez le Sortilège d'Entraves ? C'est de la Métamorphose, et c'est un peu avancé, mais c'est très utile. L'incantation est _Incarcerem_ …

– Oh, bien vu ! approuva Cédric. Si le loup-garou se retrouve ligoté, il lui faudra un certain temps pour déchirer ses liens : assez de temps pour vous enfuir.

– Seulement si l'Incarcerem est lancé assez fort, nuança Elisa. Si vous n'invoquez pas des liens assez solide, un loup-garou les déchirera comme du papier.

Hermione et Harry avaient déjà sorti de quoi écrire. Avec un léger sourire, Elisa leur expliqua donc les technicités de ce sortilège.

Elle doutait fort qu'ils s'en servent. Dans le canon, le Trio n'avait jamais eu à faire face directement au loup-garou, après tout… Il y avait toujours eu un tiers pour s'interposer. Mais justement, _le canon avait déraillé_. Pire : c'était _Elisa_ qui l'avait fait dérailler ! Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, ça serait de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait fourré son nez dans leurs affaires.

Alors si elle voulait que le Trio reste protégé, malgré les changements qu'elle avait apportés à l'intrigue… Alors elle devait s'assurer elle-même que les Gryffondor puissent se protéger.

C'était elle qui avait créé ce bazar. C'était à elle de l'arranger.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de voter =D

\- Rhonda Flatbury (meilleure amie d'Helen Dawlish)

\- Raashid Hussain (Né-Moldu, clown de la classe)

\- Gabriel Tate (grand baraqué très discret)

\- Trudy Glaston (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

.

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Le reflet du miroir

Tadam ! Vous avez droit au chapitre avec un jour d'avance !

Plusieurs raisons à cela. La première, c'et que demain, je fais ma rentrée (youpi...) et donc j'ai peur d'oublier x) La deuxième c'est que j'ai fini d'écrire le tome 4 (oui, le tome suivant !), qu'il fait 366 pages, et que je suis tellement fière qu'il fallait que je vous le dise ! xD

Hum. Voilà.

.

Et sans plus attendre... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Bienvenue dans cet univers **Kilga** ! Tu as lu les deux tomes précédents j'espère x) Oui, Sirius a été très irresponsable (et cruel) quand il a tenté de tuer Rogue. Pas seulement parce que tuer c'est mal, mais parce que Remus aurait été exécuté. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu faire ça. Pensait-il pouvoir cacher le corps ? C'est ce qui me paraît le plus probable, mais franchement, ça me soulève l'estomac...

Hello **Aomine** ! Mwahahaha, je ne révèle rien sur la nouvelle résidence de Narcissa et Drago. Mais sois assurée que Dumbledore ne leur proposerai CERTAINEMENT PAS de faire partie de l'Ordre x) Quant à la raison pour laquelle Elisa n'a pas de "love interest"... Il y en a plusieurs. Premièrement, elle est concentrée sur ses projets. Deuxièmement, elle se considère comme adulte : si elle était intéressée par quelqu'un, ça serai une personne plus âgée, et donc qu'elle a peu de chances de rencontrer à Poudlard. Et enfin, je la considère comme AroAce, donc n'éprouvant pas d'attraction sexuelle ou romantique. Comme c'est mon cas, c'est plus facile à écrire pour moi.

Salut **Mireillelabeille** x) J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Oui, JKR n'a pas vraiment expliqué comment on obtenait un métier après Poudlard, alors... Je mets mes headcanon à volonté x) Pour ce qui est de Sirius Black : je suis d'avis que c'était un gamin violent et que personne n'a cherché à corriger ce trait de caractère chez lui (pas ses parents, pas les Marauduers, pas l'Ordre du Phenix). Cela s'est donc aggravé, il est devenu cruel, mais effectivement, il aussi de bonnes qulités, et il se battait du côté des gentils. Cependant, le fait qu'il soit dans le "bon" camp ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien... Enfin bref. Pour Game Of Thrones, je piétine d'impatience pour la prochaine saison x) Et j'ai tellement hâte de voir Jaime et Brienne ! Et de voir Dany et Jon rompre, par pitié u_u

AH AH, **DreamerInTheSky** , tu imagines une bataille épique... Mais tu vas vraiment être déçue xD Dans ce tome, Elisa va éviter la confrontation. Pour autant, elle va quand même se retrouver au coeur de l'action, mais c'est une autre histoire x)

Yo **Imthebest** ! Ouais, Hestia et Ginny sont faites pour s'entendre. En fait, dans le tome précédent, Hestia a mis du temps à être répartie parce que le Choixpeau a brièvement hésité avec Gryffondor xD Mais finalement il a cédé à l'insistance de la gamine qui voulait rejoindre sa jumelle à Serpentard ! Hum, bref. Oui, effectivement Drago a une vie de merde en ce moment xD Ca va durer tout l'année...

Tu imagine que trop de trucs vont rester semblables au canon, **EveApplefield** ! Mais tu n'as pas tort pour la Carte. En effet, Harry va en être privé... Mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons que tu as énoncées. Eh oui, il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que ses relations avec les Weasley (en particulier les jumeaux) ne sont pas les mêmes... C'est révélé dans ce chapitre !

Merci victoria **leanansidhe** ! Une review n'a pas forcément à être constructive x) Tu peux dire qu'un passage t'a fait rire, que tu es contente de revoir tel ou tel personnage, qu'un certain évènement est bien ou mal amené, qu'une phrase t'a tapé dans l'oeil... Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !

Yo **Elesdei** ! Alors, Elisa pourrait effectivement dire innocemment à un prof que Sirius pourrait être Animagus. Le souci, c'est qu'il serai aussitôt arrêté (et Embrassé) par les Détraqueurs, sans avoir une seule chance de prouver son innocence ! Tant que Pettigrew n'est pas capturé pour que le Ministère ait une preuve irréfutable de sa culpabilité, Elisa va donc laisser Sirius se cacher avec son secret. Elle ne l'aime pas en tant que personnage, mais elle ne va pas le tuer non plus ! Quant au rapport entre les différents matières et les différentes facettes de la magie, hum, c'est vrai que ça généralise un peu. En fait, selon moi, c'est comme ça que les Fondateurs ont choisies leurs matières favorites. Seulement environ 50% (ou 75% max) des élèves ont un type de magie qui s'aligne avec la matière symbolique de leur Maison...

Hello **SugarBrown** ! Oui, le canon a bien dérapé x) Pour ce qui est de Sirius, Harry va faire confiance à Elisa pour les recherches, essentiellement parce qu'il na pas (personnellement) les contacts nécessaires xD Mais il va effectivement finir par apprendre la vérité... Pour ce qui est d'Hermione : oui, elle utilise le Retourneur de temps, mais pour l'instant elle s'en sort bien donc personne ne l'a remarqué. Et oui, Tourmaline va ouvrir l'année prochaine, dans le tome 4 ! x) Le tome 4 sera d'ailleurs riches en rebondissements...

 **Hiyoru** ! T'es pas morte ! /PAN/ Oui, dans la saga Harry ne s'intéresse pas à grand-chose, donc je peux mettre plein de headcanons ou de petits détails x) Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs : la personne qui dit qu'ils étaient adoré est soit McGonagall, doit Hagrid... Donc leur opinion est assez biaisée x) En effet, je ne doute pas que les Maraudeurs aient été adorables, drôles et honorables en compagnie des professeurs, du garde-chasse, ou même des Gryffondor (qui sont le seul public auprès duquel McGonagall va se forger une opinion). Pour les Serdaigle, on a canoniquement vu qu'ils vont rarement voir un prof les aider, qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes eux-même (ni Luna, ni Marietta, ni Cho ne se sont jamais tourné vers Flitwick). En revanche, les Serpentard raconteraient une toute autre histoire... Mais bref ! J'essaie de ne pas donner dans le bashing, mais j'aime vraiment pas Sirius x)

Yo **l'Avadakedavrateur** ! Oui, Elisa va repasser en revue ses jalons x) Elle a déjà tellement modifié le canon que ça devenait nécessaire ! Hum, sinon, pour GoT... AAAAAH JAIME ET BRIENNE ET WTF JON ET DANY, ouais, ça résume bien mon état d'esprit xDDD

Salut **Debralovelove** ! Le chantage d'Elisa a Lucius n'a quasiment aucune conséquence sur Drago x) C'est le divorce qui l'affecte, et Narcissa comptait déjà mettre Lucius à la porte bien avant le rendez-vous avec Elisa ! Le chantage d'Elisa implique uniquement Lucius, et encore, il n'est pas officiellement derrière les révélations sur la parenté de Jedusor (ce serai du suicide, il doit pouvoir nier). Oui, Elisa est très dure avec Lupin, c'est fait exprès. Elle ne l'aime pas, elle méprise ses action passées (et présente)... Mais si elle était à sa place, elle non plus elle n'agirai pas parfaitement x)

Coucou **Mayoune** ! Mwahahaha, tu vas avoir une surprise pour le match de Quidditch, ça c'est sûr. Quant à la leçon sur les hippogriffes, ben... Elle va tellement bien se passer qu'Elisa n'en prendra même pas note. Eh oui, Gobe-Planche est compétente et ne lésigne pas sur la sécurité, elle ! Mais bref. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, Elisa va l'éviter autant que possible. Mais il va bien apparaitre dans la fic...

Salut **Charlieflex** ! Le terme d'"héritage" est très vaste, tu sais x) Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un héritage matériel ! C'est tout le patrimoine qu'une personne laisse à son décès : ses biens, son histoire, son oeuvre. Dans ce tome, Elisa s'intéresse à Sirius et ça va la mener à découvrir des choses sur tous les Maraudeurs... Mais je n'en dit pas plus, ça serai du spoiler x)

C'est marrant que tu adore Helen, **Elaia Gurialde** , parce qu'elle est inspirée d'Alva du Parfum des Arums. Sa Maison, son apparence, son caractère... Elles sont très semblables x) Pour la thèse : rassure-toi, chez les sorciers c'est plus fun que chez nous autres Moldus xD Et Elisa est vraiment intéressée par ça, alors... Il est trop tard pour la détourner de ce chemin ! Pour ce qui est du match : avec deux Attrapeurs par terre, le match a été suspendu et annulé. Eh oui, aucune des deux équipes n'avait d'Attrapeur remplaçant ! Et pour ce qui est de Rogue : c'est le prof le plus responsable de toute l'école, dans le canon x) Je devais absolument le mentionner !

Yo **Streema** ! Oui, Drago fait un peu pitié. Il va mettre du temps à se remettre de ce qui lui est arrivé... Et oui, Harry a rencontré Sirius sans le savoir xD Pour ce qui est de Sirius et Elisa travaillant ensemble... Hum, nope, pas possible. Sirius ne ferait JAMAIS confiance à Elisa, et Elisa ne lui ferait pas confiance non plus. Si on rajoute dans le mélange le fait que Sirius soit très instable, le fait qu'Elisa ment très mal, et le fait qu'elle marche sur des oeufs avec Dumbledore, c'est un fiasco assuré. L'un trahirai l'autre, ça finirait par péter au nez de tout le monde, et il y aurait des dommages collatéraux. C'ets pour ça qu'Elisa reste à l'écart : Sirius s'en sort très bien tout seul. La seule chose qu'Elisa compte faire est de pointer par hasard (et complètement par accident) que le rat de Ron est louche. Seulement, il lui faut une opportunité, et elle ne se présente pas...

Hello **AndouilleEtSushi** x) Non, je ne vais pas tuer Sirius "avant qu'il ait servi à quelque chose", wow, quelle froideur x) Pauvre gars quand même ! Enfin bref, tu va sêtre déçue parce qu'Elisa n'est pas prêt de rencontrer Sirius... Malheureusement. Si tu devine quand elle va le recontrer, je t'offre un cookie !

Tu n'aime pas Ron, **Simpson31** ?! Je te l'accorde, il est brusque et impoli, et dans le tome 4 il est affreusement jaloux. Mais il est intensément loyal, protecteur et dévoué. Il a ses défauts, mais globalement c'ets un des persos que j'aime bien. Pour ce qui est d'Elisa : justement, elle n'est pas un génie ou un prodige, elle n'a pas de talent articulier... juste sa créativité (qui lui vient essentiellement de sa réincarnation !). Mon headcanon est que c'est pour ça que Lily (d'origine Moldue et avec donc des idées inspirées par la technologie) et la mère de Luna (qui est... la mère de Luna) sont les seules personnes mentionnées comme ayant un talent en Sortilèges. Elles ne sont pas puissantes : elles ont de l'imagination.

.

Voilà voilà =)

Concernant le vote... C'est **Rhonda** qui a eu le plus de voix !

Rhonda Doraleen Flatbury est une Sang-Pure de Poufsouffle. Elle est assez grande, et a un physique qui se remarque de loin : elle a la peau mate, mais les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris clair. Elle est plutôt flegmatique en général, sauf lorsqu'on aborde un sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment : elle se montre alors étonnamment énergique.

Les Flatbury sont une famille de Sang-Purs assez ancienne, très digne, mais pas forcément très fortunée. Rhonda est vraisemblablement la dernière de la lignée, et le nom s'éteindra avec elle. Elle a cependant hérité du **talent familial pour les Potions** : elle est la meilleure élève des Poufsouffle dans cette matière.

Son père **Titus Flatbury** était employé au Département des Mystères, et a été capturé et tué par des Mangemorts quand Rhonda n'avait qu'un an (il fut plus tard révélé qu'il avait surpris Augustus Rookwood en train de recopier des informations confidentielles, et que les Mangemorts l'ont ciblé afin de protéger leur espion). Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de ses deux sœurs ( **Jocelind** et Isobel, qui avaient quatre et sept ans) d'être victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts alors qu'elles se trouvaient chez des amis. La mère de Rhonda, **Flavia Flatbury** (née Shafiq), aurait pu survivre : mais elle se rua chez ses voisins en entendant les bruits d'une attaque, et prit un Avada en pleine poitrine. La guerre prit fin à peine deux semaines plus tard. Rhonda n'a guère de souvenir de sa famille, et elle n'en parle jamais. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de raison de mourir. Ils ont tous été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et c'est une injustice qui, même après quinze ans, a toujours un goût amer.

Rhonda est élevée par son oncle paternel, **Tristan Flatbury** , apothicaire, qui a lui-même perdu son épouse enceinte au cours de la guerre. Ils s'entendent bien, mais ils ne sont pas proches : l'absence de tous ceux qu'ils ont perdu pèse comme un poids physique sur leur relation. Ils se tolèrent avec courtoisie, mais ça s'arrête là.

Rhonda est quelqu'un d'enjoué, de dynamique, et qui a beaucoup d'humour. Elle est joyeuse et **désinvolte** , peu portée sur la mode et l'élégance, ou même sur les ragots de la bonne société. Elle n'a pas de bonnes manières à table, elle bâcle la plupart de ses devoirs, elle ne prend guère soin de ses cheveux qui ressemblent à une crinière de lion, et elle fait occasionnellement des concours de rots avec les garçons. Elle a beau descendre de deux familles très renommées (les Flatbury dont elle tient les cheveux blonds, et les Shafiq qui lui ont donné sa peau sombre), elle se moque complètement du standing qui est attendu d'elle. Elle ne fait pas des efforts pour défier les attentes de sa famille : c'est juste qu'elle s'en moque complètement, que ça l'indiffère. Ses amis sont surtout des Sang-Purs, mais c'est essentiellement un hasard. Il y a quelques Puristes qui, dans son dos, la traitent de _traîtresse à son sang_. En effet, Rhonda a beau avoir le pedigree de Drago Malefoy, son comportement est quand même beaucoup plus proche de celui de Ron Weasley !

Pour une Poufsoufle, Rhonda est également remarquablement **peu travailleuse**. Elle aime faire la grasse matinée et procrastiner ses devoirs. Elle est cependant très douée en Potions, mais aussi en Défense. C'est un talent qui court dans la famille. Ce sont aussi les deux seules matières qui l'intéressent vraiment et pour lesquelles elle fait des efforts. Comme sa meilleure amie Helen, Rhonda est **passionnée par les compétitions de duel** , et suit avidement les championnats internationaux (la Grande-Bretagne n'organise plus de championnats nationaux depuis la guerre, faute d'effectifs).

Finalement, Rhonda est aussi plus observatrice et **plus subtile** qu'elle n'en a l'air. Elle devine très vite si une relation va tourner au vinaigre, si deux personnes vont s'adorer ou se haïr, ou si quelqu'un s'apprête à dire le mot de trop. Elle n'intervient quasiment jamais dans les disputes entre ses camarades, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le fait, elle empêche remarquablement bien la situation de s'envenimer.

Rhonda est la meilleure amie d' **Helen Dawlish** depuis leur enfance : sa mère était la marraine d'Helen, et les deux fillettes ont grandis ensemble. Rhonda s'est faite d'autres amis chez les Poufsouffle, mais personne d'aussi proche qu'Helen. C'est aussi elle qui a présenté à son amie Serdaigle la plupart de ses autres amis, notamment **Elisabeth Bishop**. En effet, Rhonda a vite deviné que ces deux-là allaient soit s'entendre à merveille, soit devenir rivales mortelles : en gérant elle-même leur première rencontre, Rhonda a donc évité le scénario le plus défavorable !

.

Et voilà !

Sinon, vous allez adorer ce chapitre. Tom Jedusor ! Drago Malefoy ! Des infos sur les Maraudeurs ! La totale. On en apprend également plus sur les inventions d'Elisa (enfin, son invention du moment), et elle a une prise de conscience que je voulais écrire depuis des lustres. Bref, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le reflet du miroir**

 **.**

Le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor avait lieu durant la deuxième semaine de novembre. C'était un évènement très attendu, qui donnait le ton pour le reste de la saison. Elisa ne se rendait généralement pas à ce match : elle n'allait assister qu'à ceux où Poufsouffle jouait, pour encourager ses camarades. Mais cette année, elle prétexta céder aux demandes de Trisha, et suivit son amie dans les tribunes.

Elle gardait les yeux vers le parc, en direction des grilles du domaine. Ce n'était pas pour voir les joueurs qu'elle était venue. C'était parce qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir jeter un Patronus.

Ce match était celui qui était attaqué dans le canon, et elle n'allait pas laisser ça arriver dans son univers.

L'idée de se mettre délibérément sur le chemin des Détraqueurs lui nouait l'estomac, mais elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné si elle était restée cachée dans sa salle commune au lieu de protéger les élèves. C'était comme pour le troll, deux ans plus tôt. Dans le canon, il n'y avait eu aucune victime : mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se cacher. Et puis, elle avait malheureusement compris qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour faire dérailler le canon…

– Quel temps de chien, pesta la petite Ambre qui s'était assis juste derrière Elisa et Trisha. J'espère que ce fameux « Quidditch » en vaut la peine !

Il pleuvait des cordes, et les élèves les plus âgés jetèrent des _Impervius_ sur toute leur tribune pour éviter que le public soit trempé. Même les joueurs semblaient ne pas vouloir faire traîner l'affaire : dès que Mrs Bibine siffla coup d'envoi, ils se précipitèrent vers les buts avec détermination. Elisa les perdit presque aussitôt de vue. La tempête faisait rage. Entre la pluie, le vent, les éclairs et les épais nuages noirs, on ne voyait quasiment rien du déroulement. Elle devait se fier uniquement au commentaire de Lee Jordan pour suivre le score.

Elisa ne regardait pas les joueurs, de toute façon. Elle regardait l'entrée du stade.

Elle fut sans doute la première à voir arriver. Une centaine de silhouettes noires qui paraissaient flotter au-dessus du sol, leurs visages avidement levés vers les joueurs. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans le stade qu'un grand froid sembla tomber sur les tribunes, un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie et le vent. Soudain, tout semblait incroyablement silencieux, comme si le rugissement de la tempête venait de très loin. Elisa inspira une grande goulée d'air glacé, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Elle avait l'impression que tout bougeait au ralenti.

– Bonjour, Elisa.

Cette fois, elle ne sursauta pas, même si sa gorge se serra d'angoisse. Elle tourna la tête. Il lui semblait que le monde entier était sur pause, figé. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le froid qui la pénétrait jusqu'aux os… Et Tom, debout à côté d'elle.

Il était exactement semblable au garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans la Chambre. Beau, bien coiffé, son badge de Préfet épinglé sur sa robe, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, mais le regard froid.

 _Lance le sort !_ hurlait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Lance-le ! Les Détraqueurs s'en iront, et Tom disparaitra. Lance le Patronus !_

Elisa ne bougea pas. Elle n'était pas trop sûre de pourquoi. L'engourdissement ? Le froid ? Le découragement ? Ou bien était-ce la curiosité ?

Elle avait tellement de choses à demander à Tom. Il avait été si brillant, si intelligent. La seule personne avec qui elle avait collaboré pour ses inventions, la seule personne qui s'enthousiasmait autant qu'elle pour les sortilèges. Elle avait adoré avoir Tom comme partenaire… et l'avoir comme ami.

– Pourquoi toi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui lui sembla venir de très loin. Pourquoi c'est toi que je vois ?

Tom rit, de ce rire aigu qui ne lui allait pas.

– Pourquoi moi ? répéta-t-il. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne vois pas le corps du Basilic, où la forme figée de la petite Sally-Anne, ou bien le cadavre encore chaud de ce pauvre Quirrell ? C'est vrai que tous ces évènements étaient tellement plus _graphiques_ que notre petite aventure… On pourrait se poser la question. Mais réfléchi, Elisa. Je sais que tu es maligne.

Elisa garda les yeux rivés sur lui, le cœur battant à grands coups, la peur lui nouant l'estomac comme de la glace. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'une hallucination… Il avait l'air tellement réel. En tendant le bras, elle aurait pu le toucher. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger : elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient devenus lourds comme du plomb.

– Je ne comprends pas.

Tom écarta les bras :

– Pourquoi suis-je ton cauchemar, Elisa ? Pourquoi pas Quirrell, qui était destiné à mourir ? Ou Sally-Anne, qui était certaine de s'en sortir ? Ou encore le Basilic, qu'Harry Potter tuerait à coup sûr ? Pourquoi moi, Elisa ?

Il baissa les bras et avança d'un pas, un large sourire étirant son visage :

– Parce que je suis le produit de ton interférence. Je suis le jalon que tu as volé, et qui t'as possédé en retour. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir contenir l'âme de Lord Voldemort ? Tu pensais vraiment que garder le journal pour toi protégerait l'école ? Ou n'agissais-tu que par un désir égoïste de garder mon génie pour toi toute seule ?

Il avança encore d'un pas. Elisa recula, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à vide. Il lui semblait que le monde entier se réduisait à Tom Jedusor et à son sourire carnassier.

– Je t'ai _battue_ , asséna Tom. Tu pensais changer le destin et je t'ai battue. Tu pensais me contrôler et je t'ai battue. Tu pensais garder tes distances avec moi, et je t'ai battue aussi. Tu as déversé ton âme dans ce journal, Elisa. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que tu me racontes ta journée pour savoir qui tu étais et me glisser dans tes pensées. Tu m'as révélé ta passion pour la magie, le fonctionnement de ton esprit, ta peur dévorante de l'échec. Tu m'as ouvert ton âme, Elisa !

Parce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Parce qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. Parce que, aveuglée par son arrogance, elle avait cru maîtriser la situation. Avec un coup au cœur, Elisa comprit que le Tom Jedusor que les Détraqueurs lui évoquaient, ce n'était pas le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre. C'était le souvenir du garçon avec qui elle avait discuté durant des mois : c'était le souvenir de l'ami qui l'aidait à préparer ses duels, qui réfléchissait avec elle à comment créer de nouveaux sorts, qui lui glissait des conseils pour ses examens de Métamorphose.

Ce que les Détraqueurs lui évoquaient, ce n'était pas l'angoisse de sa confrontation avec Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre. C'était l'épouvante qu'elle avait ressentie un matin de décembre dans la Grande Salle en réalisant que Tom Jedusor avait injecté son venin dans son esprit.

Le sourire de Tom s'élargit.

– Je suis ta honte, je suis ta culpabilité. Je suis le souvenir de ton _échec_. Tu as cru que tu pouvais garder le contrôle, et tu as _échoué_. C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as laissé entrer. Et _je suis toujours là._

Les doigts engourdis d'Elisa se resserrèrent sur sa baguette. _Trisha_ , pensa-t-elle désespérément. Sa mère, son père, Trisha, Sun-Min, Tracey, Harry, Cédric. Elle pensa à eux de toutes ses forces, et inspira un grand coup.

– _Spero Patronum_ !

Tom disparut. Le monde sembla se remettre en marche : le bruit revint, la gifle du vent et de la pluie aussi. Elisa eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, tandis que son putois argenté filait vers les Détraqueurs au milieu du stade, qui reculèrent devant lui en masse.

Partout dans le public, l'incantation fut reprise, et des nuages argentés surgirent de la foule. Au niveau des Serdaigle, un cheval apparut, chargeant les Détraqueurs. Chez les Poufsouffle, au moins trois animaux surgirent d'un coup. L'un d'eux était une orque d'au moins six mètres de long, qui apparut juste à droite d'Elisa et la prit tellement par surprise qu'elle trébucha sur sa cape et tomba sur les fesses. C'était une vraie déferlante argentée qui fusait sur les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas tous entrés dans le stade, mais ils battaient déjà en retraite.

Et puis quelqu'un hurla, pointant vers le ciel.

Elisa leva les yeux, et elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles dégringolaient d'un coup quand elle vit une petite silhouette qui tombait en chute libre, ses robes rouges battant au vent. _Harry_ ! Paniquée, Elisa leva sa baguette, et jeta le Sortilège de Lévitation. Elle le manqua. Elle le manqua et il _continua à tomber… !_

Tout se passa presque trop vite. Tout le stade se mit à hurler. Le joueur le plus bas était un Serpentard, en vol stationnaire et qui tanguait dangereusement sur son balai, sans doute sous le choc des Détraqueurs. Il entendit la clameur horrifiée du public, ou peut-être que la fuite des Détraqueurs lui permit enfin de se remettre à bouger. Le Gryffondor évanoui venait de passer à son niveau quand le Serpentard dévia sa course d'un mouvement erratique, plongeant sur le Survivant et tendant désespérément le bras. Il l'intercepta à trois mètres à peine du sol, le choc envoyant son balais tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie folle : et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux par terre dans la boue, au milieu des Patronus qui avaient envahi le stade.

– Doux Merlin, fit Trisha d'une voix étranglée en se cramponnant à Elisa. Tu crois qu'ils sont… ?

Rogue et McGonagall se précipitèrent sur le terrain. Elisa secoua la tête, et se rassit lourdement sur son banc. Avec un temps de retard, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps.

– Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me convaincre d'aller voir un match de Quidditch.

Trisha émit un rire étranglé. Elisa ne parvint même pas à sourire : elle était encore sous le choc. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui explosait à la figure dès qu'elle voulait jouer les héros ?

Le match fut suspendu. Puis tous les élèves se virent ordonnés de rentrer au château : le match était annulé pour cause d'équipes incomplètes. Elisa apprit avec un certain choc que le Serpentard qui avait intercepté Harry n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Evidemment. Qui d'autre que l'Attrapeur se serait trouvé aussi bas, scrutant la zone de jeu où les Poursuiveurs ne s'aventuraient généralement pas ?

Normalement, l'équipe de Quidditch aurait été autorisée à rendre visite à son joueur hospitalisé, mais les professeurs avaient appris depuis longtemps que laisser les joueurs de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard ensemble dans un espace clos était une très mauvaise idée. Aussi, seuls Ron et Hermione allèrent au chevet d'Harry, tandis que Pansy et Blaise Zabini allaient à celui de Drago.

Elisa aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie elle aussi, ne serait-ce que pour demander une Potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêve. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin. Mais elle se sentait trop épuisée, tant mentalement que physiquement. Elle rentra avec le reste des Poufsouffle, appela Olly et lui ordonna d'apporter du chocolat pour tout le monde, puis alla s'écroula sur son lit. Elle se sentait complètement vidée. Dracarys vint se lover contre elle pour la réconforter, ronronnant doucement. Elisa s'endormit en serrant contre elle son chat comme une peluche.

Elle rêva du craquement qu'avait fait son crâne contre le lavabo de la salle de bain de Mimi, du visage horrifié de Trisha, et du rire aigu de Tom Jedusor. Elle se réveilla en sursauta à quatre heures du matin, et attendit l'aurore en fixant le plafond, incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Elle se jura que, si elle pouvait, elle n'affronterait jamais plus de Détraqueurs.

Mais les choses s'arrangèrent durant les jours suivants. Elisa avait survécu à Quirrell, Lockhart, Tom, au Basilic… Ce n'était pas une petite hallucination qui allait l'abattre. Elle se força à aller au Challenge (même si elle se fit rapidement battre), ne serait-ce que pour discuter avec tout le monde. Elle félicita tous ceux qui avaient réussi à produire un Patronus corporel. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine dans sa promotion, tous immensément fiers d'eux. Cédric avait fait apparaitre l'orque de six mètres, Raashid Hussain avait obtenu un écureuil gris, Rhonda avait un chat sauvage tacheté, et Helen possédait un mustang à l'air sauvage. Fred Weasley avait obtenu un chien sauvage (un dingo, d'après l'encyclopédie des Serdaigle), et son frère George un jeune coyote à l'air pataud. Plusieurs élèves plus âgés avaient aussi réussi leur coup, dont trois Poufsouffle de septième année.

Bref, pour un sort qui n'était pas au programme et pour lequel aucun cours n'avait été dispensé… C'était une réussite.

Elisa s'efforça d'en ressentir de la satisfaction, mais elle se sentait toujours comme anesthésiée, sous le choc. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que tout redevienne normal. Elle n'avait guère d'appétit : son ventre se nouait dès qu'elle repensait à Tom. Mais elle fit un effort pour passer du temps avec ses amis, simplement pour écouter Trisha plaisanter et les autres Poufsouffle bavarder joyeusement. Elle se mit à emporter Malta partout avec elle, comme si le serpent était une sorte de doudou rassurant.

Et elle travaillait à fond pour s'occuper le cerveau, jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, le souvenir de Tom Jedusor soit repoussé au fond de son esprit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait appris l' _Aguamenti_ , elle se mit à l'analyser, et à étudier les autres sorts liés à l'eau. Elle voulait voir si elle pouvait inventer un sort permettant de manipuler les liquides. Elle n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, mais c'était une idée sur laquelle Flitwick la laissait travailler durant ses heures de cours. Il considérait que c'était un projet scolaire. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi tolérant si Elisa avait ramené ses projets sur les miroirs communicants, cela dit. Le business de B&B devait se faire uniquement sur le temps libre de la jeune fille.

Une semaine passa. Puis une autre.

Elisa arrêta de faire des cauchemars, tout doucement.

Harry s'était rapidement remis de sa chute. Drago Malefoy lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, ce qui semblait lui rester en travers de la gorge. En fait, Harry avait eu environ trente secondes de panique à l'idée d'avoir contracté une Dette du Sorcier envers son rival, mais Hermione avait vérifié la chose à la bibliothèque et l'avait rapidement rassuré. Sauver la vie d'une personne au cours d'un jeu ne pouvait pas donner lieu à une Dette, même si les deux joueurs étaient membres d'équipes opposées. En jouant, les gens acceptaient de se mettre en danger et cela nullifiait toute possibilité de créer une Dette. Du coup, secourir un autre joueur était considéré simplement comme un geste chevaleresque dans l'esprit du sport.

– Drago est tout aussi grognon, glissa Tracey à Elisa durant une des leçons du CEM. Il passe son temps à protester qu'il croyait qu'Harry fonçait vers le bas parce qu'il avait vu le Vif.

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Elisa, qui était chargée de superviser la classe de troisième année du CEM, se pencha également en avant avec curiosité. Tracey hocha la tête, abandonnant complètement son questionnaire sur la réfraction de la lumière, et continua :

– Il l'a suivi par réflexe, et il s'est rendu compte après-coup qu'il tombait. A ce moment-là il l'avait déjà presque rattrapé… Alors il s'est dit qu'il n'avait qu'à continuer sur sa lancé, et il l'a attrapé. Il n'avait pas prévu que l'impact lui ferait perdre le contrôle de son balai. Il t'en veut pour ça, d'ailleurs !

– Bien sûr, marmonna Harry. Comptez sur Malefoy pour me sauver la peau non seulement par accident, mais à contrecœur, et en plus en disant que c'est de ma faute.

– C'était quand même bien de sa part, tenta Justin Finch-Fletchey. Je veux dire, son balai est endommagé…

– Mon balai est réduit en miettes à cause de ce fichu Saule Cogneur !

– … Et il s'est cassé le bras, lui.

– Mais Pomfresh a réparé ça en une heure à peine. Et je l'ai aidé dans la Chambre des Secrets !

– Par accident, pointa Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle. Tu y es allé pour sauver Elisa. Tandis que là, Malefoy t'a sauvé volontairement.

Harry se mura dans un silence boudeur. Il avait remercié Drago, Drago avait accepté ses remerciements, et depuis les deux garçons s'évitaient comme deux collégiens ayant rompu par texto et n'osant plus se regarder en face. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de marcher sur des œufs dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Elisa trouvait ça complètement hilarant.

– Malefoy est devenu plus gentil cette année, fit remarquer Hannah Abbot.

– Gentil ?! s'étrangla Hermione.

– Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, concéda Hannah. Mais il ne se moque plus des gens, il ne commence plus de bagarres. Il veut juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Nos cours communs sont beaucoup plus calmes maintenant.

Takashi croisa le regard d'Elisa, quelques tables plus loin, et lui indiqua la pendule du mur d'un geste du menton. La Poufsouffle grimaça puis, à contrecœur, mis fin à cette passionnante discussion sur la possible rédemption de Drago Malefoy.

– Moins de bavardages, plus de boulot !

Tout le monde se remit au travail, même si Harry avait toujours l'air contrarié. Après ce match de Quidditch désastreux, McGonagall avait parlé de le retirer de l'équipe. Olivier Dubois avait apparemment réussi à la faire changer d'avis, mais Harry commençait à en avoir marre de se faire couver par les profs.

Elisa était également pratiquement sûre que la sous-directrice avait révoqué sa permission d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Evidemment, elle n'en avait aucune preuve : mais dans le canon, tout le personnel de Poudlard s'était mis à surveiller le Survivant comme du lait sur le feu après l'intrusion de Sirius Black à Halloween. L'accident avec les Détraqueurs n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Repenser aux Détraqueurs fit frissonner Elisa. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes (il s'agissait quand même de créatures obscures capables de dévorer des âmes !), ou bien le genre de révélation que leur présence apportait. Tom Jedusor… Elisa aurait pu se contenter d'halluciner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça lui avait fait un choc, mais elle avait encaissé. Ça aurait été simple, de seulement voir un ennemi. Mais justement, elle n'hallucinait pas _Voldemort_ , son ennemi. Elle hallucinait _Tom Jedusor_ : son ami, son partenaire, son complice, son plus grand échec. Tom était la manifestation de tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Il était l'incarnation même de son arrogance, de son aveuglement, de son égoïsme, de sa stupidité. Et, absurdement, ça le rendait encore plus terrifiant que Voldemort lui-même.

Est-ce que son Epouvantard prendrait la forme de Tom, lui aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'une peur qui s'était déjà réalisée ? Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à le savoir. Ça lui nouait le ventre d'y penser.

 _Je vais rendre ce monde meilleur_ , avait-elle dit au Choixpeau cinq ans plus tôt. Et le Choixpeau, qui avait vu défiler tous les sorciers du pays depuis plus de mille ans, lui avait gravement demandé : _et si tu le rends pire ?_

Ce jour-là, Elisa n'avait pas vraiment pris son avertissement au sérieux. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Elle avait même clamé que tout changement qu'elle ferait ne pourrait être que positif, et que si le monde brûlait dans le processus, elle rebâtirait quelque chose de meilleur sur ses cendres. En y repensant, elle se sentait affreusement honteuse de son arrogance. Détruire était facile. Construire quelque chose de nouveau, se redresser après une catastrophe… C'était bien plus ardu. Comment avait-elle pu jeter ces mots avec unetelle assurance, elle qui n'était alors qu'une gamine de onze ans n'ayant jamais connu la peur ou la souffrance ?

A présent, elle n'était plus aussi stupide. Toujours arrogante, sans doute : mais davantage consciente de ses limites… Et des risques qu'elle prenait.

Par exemple… Critiquer Dumbledore l'année dernière avait semblé si mineur, sur le moment, si insignifiant. Mais les conséquences de cette action s'étaient multipliées. Dumbledore avait pris ses paroles en compte et avait envoyé Hagrid à l'abri en Roumanie. Le Ministère n'avait pas pu l'emprisonner et, devant l'apparente inaction de Fudge, la presse s'était affolée. Le Trio d'Or n'était jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Plusieurs élèves avaient été retirés de Poudlard par leurs familles. Lorsque l'innocence d'Hagrid avait été démontrée, le garde-chasse avait repris sa scolarité. Gobe-Planche était désormais enseignante. Malefoy n'avait pas été blessé par Buck l'hippogriffe, et avait donc participé au match de Quidditch qui avait été envahi par les Détraqueurs. Tout ça, tous ces évènements complètement _aléatoires_ , pouvaient être retracés jusqu'à un même point d'origine : un coup de colère spontané d'Elisa et quelques mots acerbes adressés à Dumbledore.

 _Et si tu rends le monde pire ?_ avait dit le Choixpeau.

Elisa repensait à Tom Jedusor, à son sourire quand il avait dit _c'est de ta faute_ , et elle sentait la question lui peser sur la poitrine comme une chape de plomb. Il serait si facile de rendre le monde pire. Il lui suffirait d'être trop imprudente, ou trop inattentive, ou de ne pas assez calculer les conséquences de ces actes. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec le journal de Jedusor.

Elisa grimaça. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé parler à quelqu'un. Mais le sort du pays, et le poids écrasant des responsabilités qui pesait sur les gens capables de changer le destin… Ce n'était pas le genre de sujet de conversation qu'on pouvait aborder avec n'importe qui. Elle commençait à réaliser à quel point Dumbledore devait se sentir seul.

Et pour la première fois, elle se demanda si le même sort l'attendait dans l'avenir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, à la fin de novembre, se solda par une victoire écrasante de la Maison jaune et noire. Serdaigle avait une bonne Attrapeuse (Cho Chang) mais Poufsouffle avait à la fois un bon Attrapeur (leur Capitaine, Cédric Diggory en personne) et d'excellents Poursuiveurs : Heidi et Tamsin, dans la classe d'Elisa, ainsi que Zacharias Smith, dont c'était le premier match. Leur victoire donna lieu à une soirée mémorable dans la salle commune, et plusieurs élèves de septième année ramenèrent même du whisky. Cédric, qui avait un affreux souvenir de la seule et uniquement fois où il s'était laissé convaincre de picoler à l'école, se hâta de confisquer l'alcool.

Mais passons.

Avec le mois de décembre vinrent les premières neiges, et une réduction bienvenue dans leur quantité de devoirs. Elisa put donc se replonger dans ses bricolages extrascolaires. Se remettre à travailler ses inventions acheva finalement de chasser les dernières bribes d'angoisse et de morosité qui pesaient sur elle. Elle sécha même la séance du Challenge pour pouvoir se consacrer à ses expériences, au grand désespoir d'Helen. Bah, ce n'était pas si grave : Elisa savait que son niveau en duel était plus qu'acceptable.

Et puis, elle devait quand même prendre soin de ses priorités ! Elle avait presque terminé ses miroirs communicants. Oh, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les vendre avant au moins l'été prochain : il faudrait se constituer un stock, il faudrait apprendre à Gwendolyn à les fabriquer et les réparer, il faudrait réfléchir à personnaliser chaque miroir pour en faire un produit unique (les sorciers détestaient les objets produits en série)…

Mais bref. Faire des miroirs communicants, c'était long et compliqué. Cela dit, Elisa avait presque terminé le projet, et elle en était plutôt fière. Elle se permit même d'échanger quelques idées avec le professeur Flitwick à ce sujet. Désormais, elle restait plus longtemps que ses camarades presque à chaque cours de Sortilèges, que ce soit pour terminer un exercice que lui avait assigné Flitwick (en ce moment, il lui faisait étudier les Charmes Musicaux, un sujet très complexe) ou juste pour discuter de son futur Doctorat.

– Une idée fascinante ! couina le petit professeur lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle était en train de ressusciter le concept des Miroirs à Double-Sens. Mais les miroirs sont une matière très rétive aux enchantements, ils ont souvent leur propres personnalités…

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les miroirs enchantés donnaient toujours leur avis quand on essayait de se recoiffer dans leur reflet. La magie avait ses propres règles. Le cochon était l'animal le plus difficile à métamorphoser, et le miroir était la surface la plus difficile à enchanter : c'était comme ça.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Elisa en hochant la tête. Mais si je n'utilise pas des miroirs, mais du verre, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

– Du verre ! s'écria Flitwick avec ahurissement. Comme des vitres ?

– C'est l'idée. Les miroirs sont têtus comme des mules, alors que le verre, c'est neutre. L'image est même plus nette, parce que le verre restitue très bien les sons et les images.

Le petit professeur hocha la tête à toute allure, fasciné :

– Mais bien sûr ! Mais dans ce cas, comment assurer la solidité de l'objet ? Le verre est facile à enchanter, mais il ne peut pas contenir beaucoup de magie…

Elisa sourit de toutes ses dents :

– C'est vrai : le verre seul serait insuffisant. Je pose le verre sur un support, généralement une fine planchette de bois, avec un parchemin intercalé entre les deux.

– Pourquoi un parchemin ? s'étonna Flitwick.

– Parce que c'est l'une des seules matières que je sais métamorphoser sans problème, avoua Elisa d'un air penaud.

Sa plus grosse faiblesse scolaire était sa nullité en Métamorphose. Cependant, quand elle était en deuxième année, elle avait créé des parchemins duplicateurs dont le concept était basé sur le papier-carbone des Moldus. Elle avait travaillé dessus durant des mois, et la métamorphose du parchemin lui était donc relativement aisée désormais.

– Je métamorphose le parchemin en surface réfléchissante, expliqua-t-elle. Et quand je le colle derrière le verre, tadam ! On dirait qu'on a un miroir entre les mains, alors que c'est juste du verre. J'ai donc l'apparence du miroir sans avoir le matériel si difficile à enchanter.

– Merveilleux, s'enthousiasma Flitwick. Et comme les matières organiques sont plus faciles à enchanter, je suppose que tous les charmes de communications se trouvent dans le bois ?

– C'est ça. Le parchemin amplifie les sorts qui sont contenus dans le bois, et le verre est juste une sorte d'interface, avec un Sortilège Protéiforme qui s'active lors de la communication.

Toutes les matières ne régissaient pas de la même manière à la magie. Elisa avait étudié la question en profondeur quand elle faisait ses MagicoGlisseurs. Les matières organiques (le bois, le cuir, le parchemin…) retenaient beaucoup de magie mais pouvaient aussi être complètement désenchantés. Au contraire, les métaux tendaient à verrouiller la magie en eux. C'est pour ça que les Glisseurs étaient bordés de métal : pour verrouiller leurs enchantements. Elisa avait d'ailleurs ajouté une couche de métal, fine comme du papier, sur les contours des miroirs. C'était un encadrement esthétique, mais surtout très utile pour stabiliser les enchantements de l'objet.

– C'est un projet très ambitieux, Miss Bishop ! déclara le professeur Flitwick en se penchant jusqu'à être en équilibre précaire sur le bord de son fauteuil. Vous savez, vous pourriez le partager avec la classe pour obtenir des points supplémentaires dans ma matière.

– C'est un projet pour _Bishop & Bowman_, s'excusa Elisa. Il appartient déjà à la boutique, même si je n'ai pas encore remis les prototypes à Gwendolyn. Ce n'est pas comme mon travail sur le sort d'Aguamenti.

– Dommage, vraiment dommage ! soupira Flitwick avec regret. Mais il est vrai que la technicité requise pour la création de miroirs serait sans doute plus appropriée pour une classe d'ASPICS. Davantage de gens s'intéressent aux sorts purs et simples.

Elisa hocha la tête. Les Sortilèges étaient utilisés dans toutes les autres matières, mais surtout, ils étaient la forme de magie la plus fun. Oh, les Potions pouvaient avoir des effets rigolos (il n'y avait qu'à voir les expériences de Fred et George pour le savoir), et la Métamorphose pouvait donner lieu à des situations cocasses… Mais il n'y avait qu'avec les charmes et les sorts qu'on pouvait faire apparaitre de la musique, qu'on pouvait enchanter des foulards pour qu'ils dansent, qu'on pouvait faire des feux d'artifices colorés. C'était la forme de magie qui passionnait le plus Elisa. Quel dommage qu'aucun club n'y soit consacré ! Comme la culture Moldue ou les bouquins de fiction, c'était un truc qu'elle aurait adoré faire partager à tous.

A peine cette pensée l'avait-elle traversée qu'Elisa se figea. Justement, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de créer un club de Sortilèges ?

Son emploi du temps surchargé, d'abord. Elle s'affaissa de découragement. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait un prof dans sa poche, et lui soumis innocemment l'idée. Flitwick en fut si enthousiasmé qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

Mais bref.

Elisa continuait donc à bosser sur ses devoirs, ses leçons, mais aussi ses projets extrascolaires. Gwendolyn lui écrivait régulièrement pour lui dire comment allaient les affaires à B&B. Les témoignages sur Sirius Black se faisaient de plus en plus rares : les gens commençaient à passer à autre chose. Elisa écrivait aussi souvent à ses parents, surtout à sa mère.

Mais le grand projet d'Elisa était quand même l'école de Tourmaline. Celle-ci continuait à avancer vers une ouverture prochaine. Romaric Clemens avait apparemment été embauché, mais ce n'était pas la fin de leurs efforts. Il fallait encore recruter plusieurs profs, ainsi qu'un administrateur. Les six fondateurs de l'école n'avaient pas encore discuté de qui serait directeur de Tourmaline. C'était pourtant une question épineuse, qu'il faudrait bien soulever à un moment où à un autre. Elisa pensait personnellement qu'il devrait s'agir de Madeline Hopkrik, la Cracmol qui était enseignante dans une école primaire. Après tout, en plus d'être la plus âgée et mature de leur groupe, Madeline était la seule à avoir une vrai expérience de l'enseignement.

Mais bref. Les vacances approchaient, et pour Elisa, la question ne se posait pas : elle irait forcément à Tourmaline durant ses congés. Normalement, pour elle, cette période lui servait à se reconnecter avec sa famille, à boucler son travail en retard, et à se replonger dans ses inventions. Mais elle avait investi trop de temps et de passion dans Tourmaline pour s'en détourner au profit de ses bricolages. Elle écrivit à Lester pour qu'ils conviennent tous d'une date à laquelle se retrouver. Ça serait l'occasion de faire le point sur l'école, de boire une Bièraubeurre, et de se raconter comment s'étaient passés ces longs mois sans se voir. Avant d'être associés, ils étaient surtout amis.

– Je devrais voir ta fameuse école, un de ces jours, fit Trisha d'un air songeur quand Elisa lui confia ses projets pour les vacances.

– Tu pourrais venir avec moi, lui proposa son amie.

Mais Trisha grimaça :

– Nan. Désolée. J'aurais un peu l'impression d'être cinquième roue du carrosse.

Trisha avaient assez mal vécu le fait qu'Elisa la délaisse au profit de ses nouveaux amis, l'année dernière. Sa relation avec Gwendolyn en particulier était assez tendue. Elisa n'insista pas, et changea plutôt de sujet :

– Et toi, tu feras quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ?

Elles étaient en routes vers la classe de Potions, même si elles avaient presque vingt minutes d'avance. Elles avaient terminé leurs dissertation de Runes plus tôt que les autres et avaient été autorisées à partir largement avant la fin de l'heure par le professeur Babbling.

– La grasse matinée, déjà ! rit Trisha. Et puis, aller au cinéma. C'est vraiment cool. Je devrais sans doute emmener Isaac avec moi, mais pfff, ça vaudra le coup.

– Ton frère n'est pas si terrible…

Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte de la salle de Potions. Trisha haussa les épaules, et s'adossa au mur :

– Non, c'est vrai. Mais il compte inviter des amis, pour un ou deux jours. Oswald Bradley, et puis son ami qui est accro à la caméra, Colin Crivey. Ensemble, ils vont être intenables.

Elisa renifla avec amusement. Puis la porte de la classe de Potions s'ouvrit, libérant un flot d'élèves. Avec un sursaut, Elisa vit qu'il s'agissait des troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le Trio d'Or salua les deux Poufsouffle, mais ne s'attarda pas. Apparemment, ils avaient un cours de Métamorphose et Rogue les avait déjà retenus presque cinq minutes de plus à la fin du cours. Les Serpentard étaient moins pressés (ils devaient avoir une période libre), et Tracey vint dire bonjour aux deux jeunes filles.

Presque tous les Serpentard étaient sortis lorsque le regard d'Elisa tomba sur une chevelure blond platine parmi les retardataires, et elle lança sans réfléchir :

– Malefoy ! Tu as une seconde ?

Drago eut l'air complètement pris au dépourvu, puis méfiant. Malgré son attitude plus humble cette année, il lui restait toujours un vernis d'arrogance.

– A quel sujet ?

– Ton Patronus, inventa Elisa.

Malefoy hésita, puis murmura quelques mots à Crabbe et Goyle, et s'approcha d'Elisa. Celle-ci l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le couloir, afin de ne pas être entendue de Trisha et Tracey qui la fixaient avec curiosité. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et fit face au jeune Serpentard, cependant, elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

Elle n'était pas proche de Drago. Avant l'incident du journal, ils avaient dû se parler trois fois, quatre au maximum. Mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Chambre. Il avait une Dette envers elle. Une Dette dont elle s'était servie pour révéler au monde entier les origines de Voldemort. Et, à en juger par le regard prudent qu'il posait sur elle, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il ne la regardait plus comme il regarderait une Poufsouffle, comme une sorcière au sang impur, ou comme une potentielle aide aux devoirs. Il la fixait comme si elle était une adulte. Comme si elle était imprévisible, comme si elle était _dangereuse_.

Elisa n'était pas sûre de comment elle se sentait à ce sujet. Elle décida que c'était, de toute façon, un changement positif par rapport à l'air hautain qu'arborait Drago l'année dernière. Il avait grandi. Et s'il était sur ses gardes avec elle… Eh bien, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire un Patronus corporel, finit par dire Malefoy avec raideur pour briser le silence.

– Je sais, lâcha Elisa. C'est un sort complexe. Je voulais te demander… Qu'est-ce que tu entends et qu'est-ce que tu vois, quand les Détraqueurs sont près de toi ?

Le visage de Malefoy se vida de toute couleur. Elisa ferma brièvement les yeux.

– Donc toi aussi.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chuchota le Serpentard d'une voix à peine audible.

– Tom, acquiesça Elisa. Je me demandais si c'était juste moi. C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté de bouger, durant le match de Quidditch ?

C'était justement parce que Drago s'était figé sur place qu'il était resté assez bas pour pouvoir rattraper Harry au vol. Lentement, Malefoy hocha la tête. Puis il avoua dans un murmure horrifié :

– C'était comme s'il était juste à côté de moi. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à lancer de Patronus ? Parce qu'il est entré dans mon esprit et… ?

Elisa secoua vivement la tête. Malefoy avait l'air si terrifié qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le rassurer.

– Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai vécu la même chose, et je peux faire un Patronus. Quand les Détraqueurs sont arrivés durant le match, je l'ai vu, et… Je lui ai même parlé. Ce n'est pas _lui_ , Malefoy. C'est juste ton souvenir de lui. Tom a disparu.

– Tu es sûre ? fit l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

– Certaine, fit fermement Elisa.

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Elisa réalisa absurdement qu'elle faisait une tête de plus que lui. Certains gamins de treize ans étaient grands, comme Ron Weasley, ou Crabbe et Goyle, ou encore Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle… Mais d'autres avaient encore la taille de gamins. Comme Harry. Ou Drago.

Doux Merlin, il n'avait que treize ans. Dans l'histoire canon, il vénérait toujours son père, à cet âge-là. Il était stupide, et raciste, et haineux, mais il n'était qu'un gamin : un gamin aux idées idiotes, mais heureux et innocent. Pendant une seconde vertigineuse, Elisa se demanda à quel point elle avait détruit le destin de Drago Malefoy.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Malefoy la fixa, interloqué, et Elisa s'empourpra.

– Je n'ai même pas pensé à te le demander, se justifia-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps tu es resté dans la Chambre avant que j'arrive, ou si tu t'es remis de ton épuisement magique, et avec ce qui s'est passé cet été… Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

– Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ? demanda le Serpentard avec méfiance. Je te dois déjà la vie. C'est moi qui devrais essayer de… de…

De se rendre utile. De l'aider. Mais Elisa n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin de l'aide de ses cadets, et ça, même Malefoy le savait. La jeune fille pouvait affirmer sans arrogance qu'elle était bien plus compétente qu'un élève de troisième année.

– Tu peux te contenter de ça, finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules. Essayer de repayer ta dette à la première occasion et ne jamais m'adresser la parole dans l'intervalle. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'il va se passer un bail avant que tu ne sois en position d'agir. Entretemps, on pourrait faire un effort pour être aimable. J'ai des amis à Serpentard, tu sais.

Bon, elle doutait qu'elle puisse devenir amie avec lui, mais ça ne coutait rien d'en faire l'offre. Le visage de Malefoy passa de la méfiance à la stupéfaction. Puis ce fut l'hésitation, puis la réflexion, et Elisa leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas un choix si difficile, si ?

– Est-ce que c'est si terrible que je sois une Sang-Mêlée ? demanda-t-elle carrément. Ou que je sois une Poufsouffle ?

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et Malefoy devint cramoisi. A cause de son manque de tact ou bien parce qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille, c'était difficile à dire…

– C'est compliqué, d'accord ? finit-il rageusement.

Elisa le toisa. Elle aurait pu lui demander pourquoi la pureté du sang était si importante, maintenant qu'il savait que son propre père s'était agenouillé devant un fils de Moldu. Elle aurait pu lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il devrait être reconnaissant qu'elle cherche à sympathiser plutôt qu'à le tourmenter. Elle aurait pu lui asséner qu'il était grand temps qu'il se remette les yeux en face des trous, qu'il avait une cousine Poufsouffle, pour l'amour du ciel !

Mais elle vit du coin de l'œil le reste de sa classe qui arrivait, et resta impassible. Ça serait une bataille pour un autre jour.

– Réfléchis-y, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Puis elle s'éloigna, rejoignant Trisha juste au moment où la porte de la classe s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer les élèves de cinquième année. Aussitôt, sa meilleure amie se pencha vers elle avec curiosité :

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Je lui ai suggéré d'être plus aimable envers les gens et envers moi en particulier, répondit Elisa avec un sourire en coin.

– T'es optimiste, ricana Trisha. Quand il n'est pas hautain comme un hippogriffe, il est agréable comme une porte d'Azkaban !

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– On peut espérer. Tu sais qu'il est le cousin de Tonks ?

– _Nymphadora Tonks_ ?!

– Yep. Leurs mères sont sœurs. Quoique, la mère de Tonks doit être déshéritée depuis un bail…

Trisha secoua la tête avec ahurissement tandis qu'elles entraient dans la salle de classe. Imaginer que le pompeux Drago Malefoy était apparenté à la maladroite Nymphadora Tonks, ça demandait pas mal d'imagination.

– C'est pour ça que tu es allée lui parler ? reprit Trisha lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur leur banc habituel. Parce qu'il est le cousin de Tonks ?

– Non, répondit Elisa en haussant les épaules. C'est juste qu'il m'évite depuis la rentrée, et que là, j'ai vu une opportunité. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

– Ça semble habituel, la taquina son amie.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte de la classe se referma juste à ce moment-là avec un claquement sourd qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Debout à côté de son bureau, Rogue parcourut la classe du regard. Comme à chaque cours de potions, un silence absolu tomba sur les élèves. Elisa avala de travers. Rogue l'avait toujours affreusement intimidée. Elle n'en devenait pas maladroite et terrifiée (comme Neville, par exemple), mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait le trac avant le début de chaque leçon.

– Nous préparerons aujourd'hui les ingrédients nécessaires à la composition d'une Potion de Régénération Sanguine, qui sera ensuite composée par les élèves de sixième année ayant cours juste après vous. Il s'agit d'une potion particulière, en cela que sa préparation nécessite entre autres l'élaboration préliminaire de deux solutions concentrées. La préparation est donc presque plus précise que celui de la création de la potion elle-même. C'est un travail qui nécessite des ingrédients rares, et le moindre gaspillage provoquera mon… mécontentement.

Plusieurs élèves, dont Elisa, se tassèrent sur leurs sièges. Rogue plissa les yeux, puis reprit :

– Ouvrez vos livres à la page 342. Commencez par la préparation de la solution de Sanguinole, puis la préparation de la solution d'herbaçaline. Vous terminerez par la préparation des ingrédients solides, en commençant par le broyage des ailes de fée.

C'était très rare qu'ils utilisent leurs livres, remarqua mentalement Elisa en sortant son manuel. D'habitude, Rogue écrivait ses instructions au tableau, sans doute pour utiliser une version améliorée des instructions préconisées par les livres. A vrai dire, sur ses quatre ans de scolarité, Elisa n'avait eu à utiliser son livre en cours que deux fois, et uniquement pour avoir des informations sur les ingrédients. La préparation qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui ne devait pas être très compliquée, s'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs manuels…

– C'est un travail individuel, continuait Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bavardage. Mr Balaji, une remarque ?

Elisa tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le Préfet des Serdaigle, qui avait levé la main, déglutir nerveusement :

– Professeur, le livre d'Aaron a été, euh, détruit.

Aaron Woodbridge, un Serdaigle très discret et aux longs cheveux châtain frisés, sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Il était relativement doué en cours, mais ses sorts tendaient parfois à avoir des résultats inattendus. Il avait un jour transformé une pantoufle en truc mordeur qui avait terrorisé le dortoir des Serdaigle pendant un mois entier. A tous les coups, son manuel de Potions avait été la victime malheureuse d'un incident du même genre.

Rogue toisa Aaron une seconde, puis émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle. Prenez un livre dans l'armoire.

D'un geste de baguette, il ouvrit une armoire au fond de la classe. Depuis son banc, Elisa pouvait voir plusieurs manuels de Potions, d'éditions différentes, vaguement empilés au-dessus de plusieurs bocaux vides. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait une sensation de déjà-vu, tandis qu'Aaron Woodbridge se hâtait d'aller chercher le livre promis.

Ce ne fut que quarante minutes plus tard, plongée dans le filtrage de ses graines de Sanguinole, qu'Elisa réalisa pourquoi cette scène lui avait paru si familière : et elle sursauta si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber son bouquin par terre avec son geste.

Le livre manquant… L'armoire contenant des manuels de seconde main… Voilà pourquoi ça lui avait paru si familier. C'était une scène du canon. C'était une scène qui avait lieu dans le tome 6, quand Harry mettait la main sur le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Un manuel plein de conseils de potions, de sortilèges, de maléfices, de sorts que Rogue avait lui-même décortiqué ou inventés…

Les yeux d'Elisa revinrent sur l'armoire. Et, à ce moment-là, elle sut avec certitude qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'y pénétrer.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas y laisser le livre du Prince prendre la poussière, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue le dernier samedi avant les vacances. Elisa était presque sûre que, dans le canon, c'était à cette occasion qu'Harry récupérait la Carte des Maraudeurs et se glissait dans le village sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle hésitait encore à interférer (elle n'avait pas envie qu'Harry apprenne l'amitié de Sirius et James en espionnant McGonagall), mais finalement, elle n'en eut même pas besoin. Elle croisa Hermione et Ron au village, et ceux-ci l'informèrent lugubrement qu'Harry était privé de sortie. McGonagall avait révoqué son autorisation, et le Survivant s'était résigné à passer la journée à travailler. Lorsqu'Elisa revint, elle trouva effectivement Harry à la bibliothèque, l'air déprimé, en train de prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs de vacances.

C'était… imprévu.

C'était même un changement qu'elle n'avait _absolument pas_ anticipé, et Elisa ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait pu le provoquer. Est-ce que McGonagall avait gardé Harry davantage à l'œil, puisque c'était techniquement la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard dont il était privé ? Est-ce que Fred et George avaient décidé de garder la Carte pour réaliser d'autres projets ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas aussi proches de Harry que dans le canon ? Après tout, dans cet univers, Harry était plus posé et plus studieux. Il n'avait jamais volé de voiture volante, il n'était pas l'unique élève à parler Fourchelang, il ne se battait plus contre Malefoy, et son sujet de conversation favori n'était pas le Quidditch mais les sorts et la magie.

Et puis… Les Weasley n'étaient pas sa famille d'adoption. Avec un coup au cœur, Elisa réalisa que c'était les _Bishop_ qui remplissaient ce rôle. Harry passait toujours une partie de ses vacances chez les Weasley, mais c'était chez Elisa qu'il se rendait en premier. C'était _elle_ qui lui avait offert une alternative aux Dursley.

Et du coup, elle avait flingué la seule chance d'Harry d'hériter de la Carte !

Bon, il fallait relativiser. Elisa ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir soustrait Harry au traitement de ses gardiens légaux. Il fallait juste qu'elle réajuste ses calculs. Sans la Carte… Les choses risquaient d'être plus compliquées. Harry avait besoin de connaitre les passages secrets du château. Et surtout, l'année prochaine, Elisa comptait sur la Carte pour détecter d'éventuels imposteurs !

– On dirait bien que je vais devoir voler un deuxième objet, marmonna-t-elle.

Son chat Dracarys remua une oreille, roulé en boule sur son lit, mais ne réagit pas davantage. Elisa, qui faisait ses bagages pour le départ en vacances imminent, émit un reniflement amusé. Voler la Carte, et voler le livre du Prince. Tu parles d'un projet !

Elisa n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment récupérer le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. A plusieurs occasions, elle s'était approchée de l'armoire durant ses cours de Potions : mais il lui était impossible de chopper un manuel tant que Rogue était dans la pièce, à surveiller le moindre mouvement des élèves. C'était frustrant.

Elle s'était juré de récupérer ce bouquin avant février. Elle s'y mettrait dès la rentrée de janvier. Mais durant les vacances, elle devrait mettre ces projets de cambriolage de côté. Elle avait tellement de trucs à faire ! Elle maîtrisait presque les sortilèges informulés, mais elle devait encore s'y entraîner. McGonagall leur avait ordonné de réviser la Métamorphose des vertébrés, Rogue leur avait donné deux dissertations à faire, et Babbling leur avait laissé entendre qu'un contrôle sur les runes proto-germaniques les attendait à la rentrée. Heureusement que le seul devoir que leur avait donné Lupin était de réviser les règles du duel, parce qu'ils étaient déjà surchargés de boulot.

– Et encore, râla Trisha quand Elisa s'en plaignit le long du chemin qui menait à la gare. Toi, t'as été dispensée de devoirs par Flitwick ! Nous, on doit faire une dissertation sur les Sortilèges d'Attraction et de Répulsion…

– J'ai des exercices à faire moi aussi ! protesta Elisa. Je maîtrise presque complètement les informulés, alors maintenant je dois lui montrer que j'ai fait des progrès avec mon analyse des Sortilèges de l'Eau. J'ai réussi à complètement analyser les charmes sur la manipulation du liquide, mais pour l'impressionner, je crois que je vais devoir en inventer un.

– Inventer un sort ? sourcilla Trisha.

– Ça ne serait pas la première fois, commenta Cédric avec un sourire en coin.

L'année dernière, Elisa s'était hissée au rang de championne du Challenge grâce aux sorts qu'elle inventait, et qui était inspirés d'armes moldues comme le taser ou la grenade aveuglante. Mais à l'époque, elle était aidée (et largement influencée) par l'Horcruxe du journal…

Elisa esquissa un sourire un peu figé. Le sort de manipulation de l'eau qu'elle était en train de mettre au point serait le premier sort qu'elle créerait depuis qu'elle avait été libérée de l'influence de Tom. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait les mains moites.

– Comment tu vas faire ? s'intéressa Trisha.

– Ça dépend, commença Elisa. _Aguamenti_ matérialise un jet d'eau, car il invoque de l'eau sous sa forme mouvante. Moi, je voudrais invoquer de l'eau sous forme immobile, comme une grosse boule liquide qui flotte dans les airs, et ensuite lui donner une autre forme. Donc je vais devoir amputer le sortilège d'Aguamenti d'une partie de ses propriétés, et y rajouter les éléments que je veux.

– … Je crois que je vais arrêter de me plaindre de ma dissertation, fit Trisha à personne en particulier. Si c'est le genre de récompense que rapporte le fait d'être le chouchou de Flitwick, je passe mon tour !

Elisa roula des yeux, mais ne protesta pas. Elle avait déjà quelques idées pour invoquer de l'eau en suspension. Ensuite, pour sculpter la masse en suspens… Bah. Elle se débrouillerait. Et elle n'allait pas gâcher ses dernières heures avec ses amis à discuter de devoirs !

Ils passèrent donc tous le trajet du Poudlard Express à discuter de choses triviales, comme ce qu'ils espéraient recevoir comme cadeaux… Et de choses plus sérieuses, comme quels étaient leurs choix de carrière et comment Sirius Black était entré au château. Elisa en profita pour glisser innocemment un mot au sujet des elfes de maison, et du manque de considération que les sorciers avaient pour eux. La plupart des gens ne semblaient pas très intéressés, mais Cédric eut l'air profondément troublé. Elisa espéra très fort qu'il pensait à l'elfe des Diggory, maigre et terrifié.

Le train arriva à Londres en milieu d'après-midi, et ils se séparèrent sur le quai. Isabelle arriva en retard, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas avoir à affronter la foule. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas venue seule, et le visage d'Elisa s'illumina :

– Papa ! Tu as pris un congé ?

– Yep ! sourit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On a presque une semaine à passer ensemble. Mais je dois repartir juste après Noël, ils ont besoin de moi pour un vol long-courrier.

Michael Bishop essayait toujours d'être là pour Noël avec sa famille, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il ne puisse se libérer que la veille, ou qu'il doive repartir avant le Nouvel An. C'était la contrepartie des longs congés qu'il prenait parfois pour partir à l'étranger avec Isabelle quand Elisa était à Poudlard, et des semaines de vacances qu'il prenait durant l'été (alors que juillet et août étaient la période la plus chargée pour les aéroports).

– Un vol aux Etats-Unis, non ? vérifia Isabelle en lançant un regard affectueux à son époux.

– Exact, sourit Michael. Mais j'irai à Haïti d'ici mars. Tu veux que je te prenne un billet ? Tu n'as jamais visité les Caraïbes, non ? On pourrait explorer les îles ensemble…

Isabelle sembla considérer l'idée d'un air pensif. Elisa roula des yeux. Sans aucun doute, sa mère allait accepter. Elle n'aimait pas la foule, mais en mars, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de touristes… Et puis, les époux Bishop adoraient explorer de vastes étendues sauvages et se perdre dans des coins reculés du monde.

– On y va ? lança-t-elle. Je veux finir mon devoir de Potions ce soir pour m'en débarrasser.

– Tu es toujours si consciencieuse ! s'amusa son père. Tu finiras ta dissertation demain. Viens, on dépose tes affaires à la maison, et on va choisir un sapin au centre-ville de Londres, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ils vendent des arbres sur l'une des places.

Isabelle grimaça en pensant à la foule qu'il risquait d'avoir, mais finit par acquiescer en souriant. Elisa haussa les épaules, amusée.

– D'accord. Mais si Rogue m'utilise comme ingrédients de Potions, ça sera de votre faute.

Et puis, elle tenait à profiter de tous le temps qu'elle pourrait passer avec ses parents.

La famille Bishop était vraiment étrange, que ce soit pour les standards moldus ou sorciers. Elisa en avait bien conscience. Elisa elle-même ne tendait pas à se considérer comme normale, avec ses connaissances du futur qu'elle gardait secrètes, et son ambition dévorante de changer le monde. Mais elle n'était certainement pas la plus bizarre du lot !

Son père était un drôle d'oiseau, déjà. Il ne passait guère plus d'une semaine au même endroit avant d'avoir à nouveau la bougeotte. Elisa ne l'avait jamais vu rester plus d'un mois entier au Cottage. C'était comme si Michael se concentrait si intensément sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il s'en lassait très vite. Ça faisait de lui un pilote exemplaire, totalement focalisé sur son travail et ravi de changer de pays presque tous les jours. Ça faisait aussi de lui un père très absent. Il passait sa vie à voyager, à explorer, marcher, découvrir, comme s'il contenait trop d'énergie et qu'il risquait d'exploser s'il s'arrêtait trop longtemps.

Et puis il y avait sa mère, Isabelle. Sa particularité à elle était de vivre en ermite les trois quarts de l'année, et de régulièrement se transformer en exploratrice sans prévenir. Isabelle ne parlait pratiquement à personne, angoissait terriblement quand elle devait se mêler à la foule, et gagnait sa vie par correspondance. Elle était l'image même de la recluse terrifiée par le monde extérieur. Et pourtant, elle vivait entourée de livres d'aventure et d'artefacts exotiques. Plusieurs semaines par an, elle claquait tout pour aller explorer un pays étranger, se perdait en route, vivait en totale autonomie, et revenait inévitablement chez elle les bras chargés de souvenirs.

Mais ils étaient ses parents, et Elisa les adorait. Et, d'accord, parfois ça la faisait grincer des dents que son père se fasse la malle au lieu de passer les fêtes en familles. Parfois, ça l'agaçait que sa mère ne veuille jamais venir sur le Chemin de Traverse ou que ses souvenirs de voyages encombrent la maison. Mais si Isabelle et Michael acceptaient inconditionnellement leur fille bizarre, qui avait parlé trop tôt, avait inventé une forme de magie sans baguette avant même de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, et qui prévoyait de changer le monde avant même de passer ses BUSES… Eh bien, Elisa ne pouvait que les aimer, ces deux adultes géniaux qui s'étaient retrouvés avec une gamine excentrique comme elle sur les bras. C'était bien la moindre des choses.

Alors les Bishop retombèrent dans la routine des vacances de Noël. Acheter un sapin, le décorer, recouvrir la maison de neige enchantée, et poser sur toutes les surfaces verticales des sculptures de glace rapportées de Finlande. Elisa se plongea avec réticence dans ses devoirs, et consacra plusieurs heures par jour à élaborer son Sortilège d'Eau modifié. Elle rendit fréquemment visite à son atelier dans la forêt derrière la maison, et s'enquit de la santé des elfes. Elle enchanta plusieurs MagicoGlisseurs qu'elle comptait vendre à Poudlard.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé ses miroirs communicants, elle pouvait se pencher sur une autre invention. Plus précisément, celle du dictaphone. Maintenant qu'elle avait étudié les Charmes Musicaux avec Flitwick, elle avait beaucoup progressé sur la question de l'enregistrement des sons sur un support magique.

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas que travailler. Elle faisait la grasse matinée, bouquinait, et… sortait faire du shopping. Car il était aussi temps pour Elisa d'acheter des cadeaux. Elle envoyait des bonbons à toutes ses connaissances, et cette année cela comptait plus d'une centaine de personnes. Il y avait les membres de sa promotion, mais aussi les membres du CEM, les amis des membres du CEM, les gens à qui elle avait appris le Patronus, tous les petits premières années de Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood et les jumelles Carrow… Seules quelques personnes avaient droit à un cadeau personnalisé. Ses meilleurs amis Trisha et Cédric, le Trio d'Or, Tracey Davies, Takashi, et ses quatre amis de Serpentard.

Mais passons.

Noël n'était jamais une grande fête chez les Bishop. C'était surtout une occasion de se réunir. Pour Elisa, c'était aussi l'occasion de travailler ses inventions… Et de revoir ses amis fondateurs de Tourmaline. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'école la veille de Noël, pour passer l'après-midi ensemble avant de retourner dans leurs familles pour le réveillon. Pour Elisa, c'était l'occasion d'admirer les travaux finis, et de se reconnecter avec ses amis.

– Alors, comment se passe Poudlard ? s'enquit joyeusement Lester en passant une Bièraubeurre à Elisa.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la salle des profs, s'affalant dans les fauteuils dépareillés qui meublaient la pièce. La jeune Poufsouffle leva sa canette comme pour porter un toast :

– Les cours se passent bien et les Détraqueurs n'ont tué personne, je ne me plains pas. Je maîtrise même les sortilèges informulés ! Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

– La routine, sourit Madeline la Cracmol. Je pense à démissionner de mon poste pour administrer Tourmaline quand elle aura ouvert.

– Madeline ferait une excellente directrice, déclara fermement Lester.

Il avait presque l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'Elisa proteste, et la jeune fille en fut un peu vexé. Elle se contenter de hausser les sourcils :

– C'est aussi mon avis.

Lester eut l'air de se dégonfler comme un ballon percé. Myriam le prit en pitié, et changea de sujet en racontant les difficultés des universités moldues, et l'échec cuisant qu'elle avait subi en passant ses partiels d'Economie Internationale. Gwendolyn, qui était assise dans le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Elisa, se pencha pour lui souffler :

– La famille Hopkrik est totalement contre cette idée, ils pensent qu'une directrice Cracmol ne sera jamais acceptée.

– Mais c'est une école pour Cracmols, justement ! protesta Elisa.

Gwendolyn haussa les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas parce que les sorciers acceptent que les Cracmols aient droit à une éducation qu'ils vont pour autant voir d'un bon œil qu'on leur donne une position d'autorité. Regarde ma famille. Ils adorent Brian, mais ils le laissent à peine quitter la maison parce qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. L'idée que quelqu'un comme lui distribue leur salaire à des employés sorciers, ça les mettrait super mal à l'aise.

Le petit frère de Gwendolyn et Neal était un Cracmol qui avait l'âge d'Elisa. Il était gentil, mais ses parents l'avaient surprotégé dès qu'ils avaient découvert que leur fils serait « handicapé ». Le jeune Brian était devenu un garçon timide qui se pétrifiait dès qu'il sortait dans la rue. Tout l'inverse de Gwendolyn et Neal, qui étaient assurés et ambitieux…. Elisa grimaça. Effectivement. Il y avait un pas entre reconnaitre l'injustice d'une situation, et accepter qu'il y ait un changement dans sa vie quotidienne.

– Au fait ! s'exclama Gwendolyn. Tu m'as promis des miroirs, si je n'abuse ?

– T'as raison, se rappela Elisa en se levant pour attraper le sac Extensible glissé dans la poche de son manteau. Voilà, j'ai fait trois formes différentes pour offrir plus de choix aux clients, mais le mécanisme est le même. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le premier miroir était rectangulaire, de la taille d'une main, et glissé dans un étui de cuir qui s'ouvrait et se rabattait comme la couverture d'un livre pour le protéger. Le deuxième était un miroir à main ovale, avec une poignée et un cadre de porcelaine ornée de motifs de fleur : le design était un peu vieillot, mais il plairait aux sorciers (et sorcières) traditionnels. Le troisième miroir était plus petit, et se présentait sous la forme d'un poudrier rond en métal, de la taille d'une paume. Lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, l'une des faces contenait le miroir communicant.

– Joli, admira Gwendolyn. Et comment on appelle quelqu'un ?

– Chaque miroir est identifié par un numéro au dos, expliqua Elisa en sortant le miroir rectangulaire de son étui.

Les bords de miroir ainsi que son dos étaient recouverts d'une couche de métal fine comme du papier, mais qui permettait de cacher la superposition verre-parchemin-bois. Au dos du miroir, dans le métal cuivré, une série de trois runes (Perthro, Anzuz, et Raidho) puis de sept chiffres était gravée.

– Pour appeler un miroir, il suffit de prononcer les runes, puis les chiffres.

– Mémoriser les numéros de tous les contacts, ça sera beaucoup de boulot ! pointa Neal qui écoutait leur conversation.

– Yep. C'est pour ça que chaque miroir peut enregistrer des contacts. Tu tape ta baguette dessus en disant « enregistrer un contact », puis tu dis son nom, puis son numéro d'identification avec les runes et les chiffres. Et voilà, c'est enregistré.

Gwendolyn prit les trois miroirs avec révérence. Elisa se rengorgea : il lui avait fallu presque deux ans de travail pour parvenir à ce résultat. C'était son projet le plus long. Même les MagicoGlisseurs lui avaient pris moins longtemps.

– J'ai mis toutes les instructions dans un carnet, rajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans le sac. Les instructions pour la fabrication, le démontage, les modifications… Ce n'est pas si compliqué, en fait. La fonction d'appel à distance est basée sur un Sortilège Protéiforme qui combine le parchemin et le verre, et tout s'articule autour de ça.

– Un Sortilège Protéiforme modifié à quinze ans, murmura Gwendolyn avec amusement en secouant la tête. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serdaigle, Magister ?

– … Beaucoup d'obstination ?

– Et nous en sommes tous reconnaissants, les coupa Lester avec amusement. Et maintenant, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Magister, on va avoir besoin de toi pour la question du budget.

Tout le monde grogna. Puis Elisa se redressa sur son siège, résignée. Elle avait eu l'idée de Tourmaline, et elle avait rassemblé la majeure partie du pognon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tirer au flanc.

– Allez, envoie. Mais je veux une deuxième Bièraubeurre !

Il y eut quelques rires, une deuxième boisson lui fut passée, et ils se mirent au travail. Il fallait vérifier leurs plans de budget et évaluer leurs réserves. Il fallait aussi permettre à Elisa de voir quel genre de programme scolaire ils avaient prévus, puisque la plupart de leur planification avait eu lieu pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard. Après tout, en tant que fondatrice, Elisa avait tout autant que les autres le droit de poser son veto ou de donner son avis.

Elle n'avait cependant aucune critique à faire. Eugène Edgecombe avait proposé un programme de maths qui ressemblait à celui du CEM (cette similitude n'était sans doute pas fortuite, puisque sa fille Marietta en faisait partie). Christopher Wise avait un programme d'Histoire moldue et de littérature qui semblait dense, mais réalisable. Romaric Clemens avait également établi un programme de Runes et de Divination calqué sur celui de Poudlard.

– Il nous manque toujours plusieurs profs, fit anxieusement Elisa.

– Eugène Edgecombe est d'accord pour enseigner la physique-chimie jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre prof, l'assura Lester. Et si on ne trouve personne pour enseigner la Théorie magique ou l'Astronomie, je m'en chargerai. Madeline est d'accord pour prendre en charge l'Etude des Moldus si personne ne se présente.

– Et on a quelqu'un pour les Botanique et la Potions, rajouta Neal. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais c'est pour bientôt. Je l'avais mentionné cet été, non ?

– Tu avais juste dit qu'on avait un volontaire…

– Ah ? Au temps pour moi. C'est Heremon Odran, un Médicomage qui prend sa retraite pour élever sa petite-fille. Les deux parents ont choppé la dragoncelle au printemps dernier. Odran a pris en charge sa petite-fille à ce moment-là, et au bout de trois mois, il a pris sa retraite et s'est mis à chercher un travail avec des horaires plus souple. Du coup je l'ai orienté vers Lester, et ils en ont discuté cet été et au début de l'automne.

Lester acquiesça gravement :

– Mr Odran est quasiment engagé. Mais comme les parents de la petite fille sont morts tous les deux il y a quelques semaines, je n'ai pas osé l'assommer avec des formalités à remplir. Il faut lui laisser le temps de faire le deuil de sa fille et son gendre.

Elisa grimaça, gênée d'avoir posée la question. Puis Madeline changea de sujet en pointant qu'il leur manquait encore un prof de Défense et un prof d'Histoire de la Magie, et le débat se relança sur le sujet, chacun soumettant le nom d'amis ou de connaissances qu'ils pouvaient contacter.

L'heure tournait, et ils finirent par se séparer. Madeline et Lester furent les premiers à partir : les Hopkrik commençaient tôt leur réveillon. Les autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps pour ranger la paperasse et faire disparaitre la Bièraubeurre. Profitant que Gwendolyn et Myriam discutaient avec animation d'une nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse, Neal s'approcha d'Elisa, l'air étrangement gêné. Elisa haussa un sourcil interrogatif, et le jeune homme, après avoir jeté un regard aux deux jeunes femmes, grimaça :

– Tu te souviens que tu nous avais tous demandé de rassembler des infos sur Sirius Black ?

 _Oh merde_ , murmura une petite voix dans la tête d'Elisa.

Elle hocha la tête, muette. Neal grimaça de nouveau, ayant l'air de ne pas trop savoir comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, il lâcha précipitamment :

– Il y a un Guérisseur dans mon service, un ancien Serpentard. Il est de Sang-Mêlé, et il était à l'école au moment où Jedusor recrutait, et… Bref, il n'a pas eu une bonne scolarité. Et il avait des tas de trucs à dire sur Black et ses amis. Au départ, je lui ai payé une bière et j'essayais de retenir tout ce qu'il disait… Mais au final j'ai juste posé un bloc-notes sur mes genoux avec une Plume à Notes et je l'ai laissé vider son sac pendant que la plume écrivait tout ce qu'il disait. Il y a des noms et des dates et c'est vérifiable, mais c'est juste… Il y avait des trucs assez glauques là-dedans, et des histoires qui m'ont vraiment mis mal-à-l'aise. C'est comme…

Il inspira, secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

– C'est comme quand tu nous as fait réaliser que Dumbledore avait trahi notre confiance avec cette histoire de pierre, finit-il par dire. Il était supposé être un modèle, quelqu'un a qui on pouvait faire confiance, et il nous a tous mis en danger. C'était… C'était un choc, voilà, parce que les gens biens sont supposés être vraiment biens, tu vois ?

Elisa déglutit. Oui, elle voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Neal poussa un profond soupir :

– Non, je suppose qu'il ne l'est pas. C'est juste… Une grosse désillusion.

Il tira de sa poche une épaisse enveloppe qui devait contenir plusieurs feuilles, et la lui tendit. Elisa la prit d'un geste automatique.

– Tout le témoignage du gars est là-dedans, l'informa Neal. Il y a beaucoup de passages où il se plaint des profs et pas mal d'endroits où il insulte son Préfet, un certain Mulciber, mais… Y a pas mal d'infos sur Sirius Black et le genre de trucs qu'il faisait à l'école avec ses amis. Fais-moi juste une faveur, d'accord ? Ne parles pas de ça au petit Harry. Ça parle de son père de façon pas très flatteuse, et… Même si c'est vrai, Harry ne mérite pas ça.

Elisa avait la gorge si serrée qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait parler, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Neal parut satisfait, et se détourna pour continuer à ranger le désordre de la pièce avec Myriam et Gwendolyn. Elisa glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Quelqu'un avait finalement avoué l'identité des amis de Sirius Black. Et ce n'était définitivement pas dans un contexte favorable.

Yep. Même si Neal ne le lui avait pas demandé, Elisa n'avait absolument aucune intention de laisser Harry poser les yeux sur ce texte, ou même de lui permettre d'entendre ce qu'il racontait. Honnêtement, elle se fichait que James Potter ait été un petit con qui plongeait la tête des gens dans les toilettes. James Potter était mort, et Harry méritait de garder de son père une image positive. Même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge, à qui est-ce que ça pourrait faire du mal ? Et est-ce que le Survivant n'avait pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ?

Elle enfouit l'enveloppe au fond de sa poche. Plus tard, songea-t-elle avec lassitude. Elle la lirait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça lui gâche les fêtes. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être ignorante, juste un moment ?

Mais Elisa n'avait jamais eu ce luxe, et ce depuis sa naissance. Et, alors même qu'elle souhaitait un joyeux Noël à ses amis et riait à une dernière plaisanterie avant de rentrer, elle savait déjà comment tout ça allait finir.

Et la réponse était : mal. Forcément.

.

* * *

.

Ah, l'optimisme d'Elisa. Que c'est rafraîchissant x)

Pas de vote pour cette semaine, car je sais déjà de qui je vais vous parler (eh, la fiche de Raashid Hussain est prête depuis quasiment un mois, je désespère de vous parler de lui !). Alors... A jeudi prochain ! =)

.


	7. Un plan de parrainage

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient x) Au fait, je suis en train de faire une grande crise existentielle par rapport à mon futur boulot (les études ne me paraissent pas mener à quelque chose de concret, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de devenir notaire, je ne sais pas si j'y réussirai...). Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont un job, qu'est-ce qui vous y a amené ? Avez-vous changé d'études en cours de route ?

Comment est-ce que vous annoncez à vos parents que "ouais, ça fait six ans que j'étudie le droit mais je ne sais même plus si je veux vraiment bosser là-dedans, désolée de vivre à tes crochets" ?

Voilà voilà x)

.

Et évidemment... Voici **les réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Aomine** ! Premier à commenter, comme toujours x) Les vidéos sorcières apparaitrons dans le tome 4, mais elles ne seront absolument pas basées sur la technologie du dictaphone x) Pour ce qui est de Drago... Excellente question ! Il voit Tom exactement comme Elisa (pour ce qui ets de son apparence physique) : mais plongé dans une semi-pénombre. Car le Tom que lui évoquent les Détraqueurs, ce n'est pas l'incarnation de son échec. C'est bien son pire souvenir, celui e Tom lui murmurant dans la Chambre des Secrets qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'était pas aimé, que son père allait l'abandonner... Pour ce qui est du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, par contre, la réponse est toute simple : l'avidité et la curiosité. Elisa a toujours eu un coté Serdaigle, mais depuis qu'elle a été possédée par le journal, c'est plus... affirmée. Elle veut apprendre plus, elle veut connaitre plus, elle veut avoir le contrôle. Le livre du Prince l'y aiderait. Et... Est-ce que ce livre est vraiment utile à l'intrigue ? Harry peut se débrouiller sans, en potions. Et elle est confiante en ses capacités d eprofesseurs, si Harry a un jour besoin d'apprendre des sorts supplémentaires...

Effectivement **Rose-Eliade** , un secret de cette ampleur finit toujours par exploser au nez de ceux qui veulent le cacher... Mais pour l'instant, Elisa n'a même pas encore lu la lettre ! Ne sois pas pessimiste x)

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , avoir qu'un côté de l'histoire, c'est mal. Le problème, c'est que c'est comme ça que se font les premières impressions. Dans le canon, jusqu'à sa cinquième année, Harry n'entend que des choses positives sur sa famille (si on ignore Rogue, ce que fait Harry de toute façon). Dans cet univers, il n'a pas été aussi immergé dans les souvenirs des Potter (il a les Bishop comme famille 'acceuil, il ne se morfond plus chez les Dursley : ça aide). Alors si sa "première impression", c'est la lettre... Ca va être dévastateur. Et tu penses vraiment que Lupin se ferait remarquer pour rééquilibrer la donne ? N'y compte pas trop. Lupin a honte, il a peur, et il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour rester hors de la vie d'Harry...

Salut **BlancheEner** ! Ta longue review m'a fait super-plaisir x) Oui, c'est dur d'être une fouineuse xD On compatit avec Elisa ! Sinon, pour ce qui est de Tourmaline : ça avance, ça avance. L'école ouvrira dans le tome 4 ! Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs... Uh uh uh. Bonne question. J'assume qu'ils étaient entre 6 et 10 garçons, et que les autres se sont arrangés pour rester loiiiin de ces agiteurs, afin de ne pas être dans leur chemin. Je veux dire, tu vois comment ils traitaient Rogue ? Imagine être dans leur dortoir. Tu ne les veux pas comme ennemis...

Merci **IceQueen38** ! Aaaah, Dumbledore est dur à écrire, c'est un perso tellement complexe... Il en sait beaucoup, mais en même temps il fait mine de tout ignorer, ou bien d etout savoir, le tout d'un air bienveillant, et sans qu'on sache exactement quelles ficelles il tire et quelle magouille il manigance. Et Elisa est à la fois fascinée, exaspérée, agacée et admirative devant lui. Ce n'est pas un mélange facile ! Et pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs... Le tome est centrée sur eux après tout x) Leur présence va se retrouver en filigrane dans toute l'intrigue... Jusqu'au dénouement final.

Yo **Mayoune** ! Elisa en cambrioleuse ah ah xD Pour ce qui est de Drago... Il va complètement changer, et c'est assez dur d'amener ça dans la fic : ça prend du temps, etc. Donc voilà. Le côté "paumé" de Drago va être souligné à plusieurs reprises dans ce tome. C'est dans le tome 4 qu'il va commencer à reprendre du poil de la bête x)

Hello **Imthebest** ! Tu lis dans l'avenir dis donc x) Je ne penses pas que Drago et Harry vont pouvoir devenir amis, mais... avoir une relation neutre, voire cordiale, ce n'est pas impossible. Mais dans un bout de temps. Et si tu as hâte de lire ce que contient l'enveloppe... Garde à l'esprit que c'est un témoignange donné par un mec qui haïssait les Maraudeurs. Donne six ou sept pages blanches à Rogue pour décrire James et Sirius, et franchement, tu auras un truc assez proche de ce que contient cette lettre. C'ets littéralement une bombe à retardement...

Salut **SugarBrown** ! Oui, il était temps qu'Elisa se remette en question. Elle est tellement focalisée sur son but qu'elle ne prend généralement pas l temps de prendre du recul... Et quand elle le fait, évidemment, c'est une douche froide x) Je suis contente que le passage sur Drago t'ai plu ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry et Elisa et le secret de la lettre... Spoilers x)

Coucou **Streema** ! Oui, Harry a été officieusement adopté par les Bishop, et il en est sans doute plus heureux x) Et pour ce qui est de la Carte... DING DING DING ! NOUS AVONS UNE GAGNANTE ! Effectivement, bien vu x) Elisa se remet aussi un peu en question. Oh, elle est toujours pleine de méfiance et d'animosité envers Dudu, mais elle commence à réellement le comprendre. Ils auront plusieurs discussions au cours de la fic, tu va voir =D

Woah **Maman Bouba** , tu as relu les deux tomes précédents ?! Tu savoure, dis donc ! xD Je suis contente que l'évolution d'Elisa te plaise, parfois c'est assez dur de rester réaliste et de ne pas céder à l'envie d'écrire une "power fantasy", où Elisa résoudrait tout d'un coup. Non, elle a bien ses fautes et ses défauts, et ses multiples dérapages... Mais bref. On reverra Malefoy par la suite, et il commencera à aller mieux dans le tome 4 ! Patience !

Yo **Elesdei** ! L'absence de Dudu au match est une nouvelle divergence au canon. Dans cet univers, Dudu n'est pas allé regarder le Quidditch, il a inspecté le château et surveillé Lupin (puisqu'il est plus sur ses gardes, suite aux remarques d'Elisa). Pour ce qui est de James Potter, c'est compliqué : dans le canon comme dans cet univers, Harry idéalise son père. Le fait que son père soit un héros, soit quelqu'un de bien, c'est un fondement de son univers. Vu que durant toute son enfance les Dursley lui ont dit qu'il était un moins que rien comme son père... Harry doit se gorger des éloges sur James de façon quasi-désespéré. Il est constamment comparé à son père, par tout le monde. Du coup, le fait que James soit un héros, c'est pour lui la preuve qu'il n'est pas minable comme le lui a seriné Pétunia toute sa vie. Le fait que James soit un héros est la preuve que Pétunia avait tort. Alors, quand Hrary réalise que James n'était pas que un héros... Quan il réalise que James a été un gamin gâté, une petite brute, ou qu'il a eu un penchant cruel... Pour Harry, c'est horrible, parce que ça n'attaque pas seulement la mémoire de James : ça détruit aussi son estime de lui-même. Harry est quelqu'un de fragile, bordel de nouille. Voilà. Pour ce qui est de la personnalité de James : non, je ne pense pas qu'il était un crétin fini. Enfin, si : je pense qu'il était un gamin gâté, qui se voulait être un héros mais qui n'avait pas de réel notion du danger ou de la gravité de la situation, et qui avait même un léger penchant pour la cruauté. James n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il voulait sauver des gens, mais... Il était habitué à tout obtenir, à ne jamais être puni, et ce n'est pas exactement sain pour développer un esprit d'adulte responsable.

Contente que ça te plaise **Lamésis** ! J'espère que tu vas mieux =) Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo, ça me fait penser à "Lachésis", l'une des Moires (les trois divinités qui tissent le fil du destin)...

Hello **Dame Auréline** ! Oui, j'ai lu ta fic, même si la Famille Adams n'est as ma tasse de thé, j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'un Harry puissant qui renverse tous les scénarios prévus par Dumbledore. Sinon, pour les miroirs... Ah ah, bien vu ! Les acheteurs ne sont pas pas eu courant, mais Gwendolyn tient bien un registre. Quant aux runes au dos de chaque miroir, ce n'est pas par hasard que je les ait nommées. La rune Raidho, qui évoque le moyen de déplacement, peut être modifiée en Berkano, une rune qualifiée de "récepteur passif". Autrement dit, un mouchard. Eh oui, ce n'est pas laissé au hasard ! Quant à tes quatres suggestions...Pour ce qui est des artefact d'Isabelle Bishop, oui, certains seront utilisés. Elisa a déjà pris des couteaux de lancer dans son stock, a utilis éun grimoire plein d emagie noire pour justifier sa connaissance des Horcruxes, etc. Pour les inventions des jumeaux... Les farces et attrapes ne sont pas vraiment le domaine de prédilection d'Elisa. Ils avancent donc parralèlement l'un à l'autre sur le chemin de l'inventivité, plutôt qu'ensemble. Et pour la gestion de l'or de Poudlard : malheureusement Elisa n'est pas consultée sur le sujet, sinon elle aurait des trucs à dire !

.

Ca me fait toujours tellement plaisir de recevoir toutes ces review =D Merci tout le monde !

Et maintenant, comme promis... Nous allons parler d'un Poufsouffle, le pitre de la classe, le cancre de sa Maison, j'ai nommé **Raashid Hussain** !

Raashid Hazim Hussain est Né-Moldu, d'origine relativement modeste. Il a la peau mate et les cheveux noirs frisés, des yeux rieurs, et une énergie inépuisable. Il est de religion musulmane, mais plus ou moins non-pratiquant (il mange halal mais ne prie pas cinq fois par jours, par exemple).

Son père **Hazim Hussain** est employé dans une entreprise d'informatique, et sa mère **Nadia** est femme au foyer. Raashid a une sœur de deux ans sa cadette, **Samira** , qui est Moldue. Sa famille descend d'immigrés Pakistanais, et ils font partie d'une communauté soudée. Cacher la magie de Raashid aux voisins curieux ou pleins de sollicitude n'a pas été facile pour la famille Hussain. Cependant, ils restent une famille unie, et Raashid est particulièrement proche de sa sœur à qui il écrit presque tous les jours.

Raashid est considéré comme **le clown de sa classe** , même si bien sûr il n'arrive pas à la cheville des jumeaux Weasley. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un fauteur de troubles ! Il est simplement drôle, déjanté, enthousiaste, et toujours prêt à faire le pitre. Tout le monde l'apprécie à Poufsouffle, et il est souvent accueilli à bras ouvert par les autres Maisons (sauf par les Puristes, bien sûr). Il a d'ailleurs des amis de toutes les origines, et quasiment de tous les âges. Il est connu de tout le monde, mais il n'est jamais au centre de l'attention comme les jumeaux Weasley. Il est plus discret, quoique plus astucieux et sensible (et moins porté sur les explosions).

Il a un cœur d'or. Voir des gens tristes lui fait perdre ses moyens, et il se met toujours en quatre pour réconforter et faire rire ses amis. Cela dit, son débit de parole peut s'avérer **épuisant** … Et c'est la raison pour laquelle Raashid papillonne généralement d'un groupe d'élèves à un autre, sans se fixer trop longtemps. Dès qu'il sent que la patience de ses camarades commence à s'épuiser (ce qui arrive généralement entre la neuvième blague et la sixième connerie), il prend la poudre d'escampette avant que l'ambiance tourne à l'orage !

Plutôt nonchalant et blagueur, même vis-à-vis de truc importants (comme la colère de McGonagall s'il ne fait pas ses devoirs !), Raashid a également une réputation de **flemmard**. Ce n'est pas complètement vrai, car il écoute toujours les leçons avec attention, répète avec assiduité ses exercices, et participe également au CEM en plus de ses cours normaux. Mais il est vrai que Raashid a une certaine désinvolture envers certaines matières, comme par exemple l'Astronomie ou la Botanique, qui lui semblent être à mourir d'ennui. Il est aussi un peu négligent avec ses devoirs écrits, et il a des problèmes d'orthographe. Cela lui a donné une réputation de cancre, qui est très exagérée… mais qui a un fond de vérité. Raashid est **le plus mauvais élève de sa classe**. Dans une Maison qui prône le travail acharné, ça fait un peu tâche, et ça inquiète Chourave. Mais ça ne dérange pas Raashid de ne pas avoir de bonnes notes, surtout si ses camarades lui donnent un coup de main afin de rester à flot quand les leçons se font difficile. Au lieu de travailler d'arrache-pied, il préfère de loin faire des jeux de mots stupides pour faire rire les filles qui ont l'air déprimées, ou squatter le club de football des Gryffondor.

Raashid est également passionné de **musique** , et son plus grand drame est le fait que son walkman moldu ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard. Il est donc souvent en train de fredonner, taper des doigts en rythme sur son bureau, ou battre du pied comme pour donner le tempo à une musique inaudible. Chourave a interdit la radio dans la salle commune afin d'éviter les disputes d'élèves qui ne voudrait pas écouter les mêmes stations : et à chaque fois que la directrice de Maison passe chez les Poufsouffle, Raashid ramène le sujet sur le tapis.

Raashid n'a pas de meilleur ami particulier, même s'il préfère la compagnie des gens les plus énergiques de sa classe. Il est plus proche de **Cédric Diggory** que d' **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui a toujours la tête dans une demi-douzaine de projets. Il est ami avec **Lee Jordan** (qui est Né-Moldu et qui a donc les mêmes références que lui) et, dans une moindre mesure, avec les **jumeaux Weasley** : mais il est surtout proche des autres Poufsouffle.

.

Et voilà ! Je regrette de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt, de Raashid, il est marrant. Il a une EXCELLENTE ligne de dialogue quelque part dans cette fic vers la fin je pense). Bref, je l'aime bien. D'ailleurs, info inédite : Trisha a un faible pour lui. Bon, elle a aussi un faible pour Lee Jordan, mais voilà x)

.

Et maintenant... Le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Un plan de parrainage**

 **.**

Elisa glissa la lettre de Neal au fond de son coffre et décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à la rentrée. Après tout, elle tenait à profiter de ses vacances.

Noël n'était pas une grosse fête chez les Bishop. Ils s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux, mangeaient un énorme gâteau au chocolat, discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à minuit passé, et observaient les étoiles. Le lendemain, dans sa chambre, Elisa déballait les cadeaux que lui avaient envoyés ses amis. Les Serpentard lui envoyaient toujours des trucs sur le thème des serpents, et cette année ne fut guère différente. Trisha mettait à point d'honneur à lui envoyer chaque année une des friandises inédites de la confiserie Buttermere. Les autres étaient plus inventifs. Par exemple, le Trio d'Or lui avait fait un cadeau commun, et lui avait envoyé des gants de protection pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas durant ses expériences.

Hermione avait aussi joint au cadeau une liasse de dix pages remplies d'observation sur les elfes de maison. Leur culture, leur éducation, leurs liens familiaux, le dévouement qu'ils avaient pour leurs maîtres. Elisa songea distraitement qu'elle pourrait écrire un traité là-dessus. Beaucoup de gens considéreraient les elfes d'un œil neuf… Les sorciers tendaient vraiment à voir ces pauvres créatures comme des meubles, alors si un traité sur leur culture, leur vie, leur identité était publié, les gens seraient forcés de voir les elfes comme des êtres, non comme des commodités.

Yep, c'était une excellente idée. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Hermione.

Les vacances semblèrent passer à toute allure. Elisa avait heureusement terminé ses devoirs, et elle consacra à majeure partie de son temps libre à bosser sur le sortilège qu'elle mettait au point. Contrairement au Sortilège d'Eau (le bon vieux Agaumenti qui faisait apparaitre un jet d'eau dont la puissance allait de celle d'un robinet à celle d'une lance à incendie), le Sortilège d'Eau Suspendue qu'elle était en train d'achever produisait un flux constant, mais qui restait en suspension dans l'air, comme s'il n'y avait aucune gravité. Et une fois qu'on avait obtenu une grosse balle de liquide flottant dans les airs, un autre sortilège (qu'Elisa avait également inventé) permettait de sculpter l'eau. Elisa pouvait ainsi faire apparaitre un chat qui courait après sa queue, des oiseaux qui volaient, un serpent qui s'entortillait sur lui-même, et même une silhouette humaine à qui elle fit exécuter une pirouette.

Seul bémol : ces sculptures liquides étaient fragiles. Au moindre impact contre un obstacle (qu'il s'agisse d'un mur, de l'angle d'un meuble, ou même d'une racine au sol), la sculpture s'effondrait. Toute l'eau s'écrasait par terre avec un gros SPLOCH, et Elisa devait recommencer depuis le début.

Mais bon. Le but assigné par Flitwick n'était pas de créer une arme de guerre, c'était de modeler l'élément liquide. Et sur ce point, Elisa avait parfaitement réussi.

A la rentrée (après un réveillon plutôt paisible, contemplant les étoiles avec sa mère), Elisa reprit donc le Poudlard Express l'esprit tranquille. Si elle avait réussi à créer non pas un, mais deux sorts en quinze jours seulement, alors le reste de l'année serait du gâteau.

– Bishop.

Elisa se retourna. Elle venait de faire ses adieux à sa mère (qui ne s'attardait jamais sur le quai, angoissée par la foule), et de grimper dans le train. Trainant son coffre à roulettes derrière elle et tenant le panier de son chat sous le bras, elle occupait presque toute la largeur du couloir, et elle se tordit le cou pour regarder derrière elle sans avoir à se retourner.

Oh. Malefoy. Merveilleux.

– Bonne année Malefoy, fit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elisa eut la nette impression qu'il s'était attendu à plus d'hostilité de sa part, étant donné leur dernière conversation. Cela dit, Elisa ne voyait pas pourquoi il était surpris. Elle lui avait envoyé un paquet de bonbons pour Noël, comme pour toutes ses connaissances.

– Oui, finit par dire Malefoy avec raideur. Merci pour le paquet.

Puis, après une hésitation :

– Ma cousine te dit bonjour.

Elisa se prit les pieds par terre et faillit en lâcher le panier de son chat. Puis un énorme sourire lui fendit le visage :

– Tu as rencontré Tonks ?!

Drago eut immédiatement l'air très constipé, et c'était toute la réponse dont Elisa avait besoin. Drago Malefoy, Serpentard puriste et péteux, rencontrant Nymphadora Tonks ! Elle aurait donné sa main droite pour assister à l'évènement !

Du coup Elisa traîna Malefoy avec elle dans le compartiment vide où elle s'installa, l'assit presque de force sur la banquette, et insista pour qu'il lui raconte tout. Le jeune Serpentard râla et protesta, mais Elisa ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il se laissait faire. Il était d'accord pour se socialiser avec la Poufsouffle et discuter comme un être civilisé : il n'avait juste aucune idée de comment être aimable en le faisant.

Il n'empêche que Malefoy lui raconta l'histoire d'un air pincé, mais sans son arrogance passée. Apparemment, sa mère avait repris contact avec sa sœur Andromeda plusieurs mois plus tôt. Et elle n'avait pas simplement écrit des lettres ! Narcissa ayant repris le nom de _Black_ , elle était désormais régente du patrimoine des Black jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier mâle en revendique la possession. Elisa apprit au passage que oui, Narcissa et son fils vivaient désormais à Square Grimmauld… Et que l'endroit avait été rénové de fond en comble durant l'automne. Bref : l'une des premières choses que Narcissa avait faite avait été de réinstaller Andromeda dans la famille. Du coup, les Black-Malefoy et les Black-Tonks avaient passé Noël ensemble.

– Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille pour les Black, déclara Malefoy avec fierté.

Et cette famille était si réduite, à présent. Elisa hocha la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Et ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

– Il s'en remettra, lâcha froidement Malefoy. Nymphadora est ma cousine, elle a autant de droit que lui de faire partie de ma famille.

Il ne dit pas : _voire plus, parce qu'elle n'a pas failli me tuer, elle !_ Mais les mots étaient clairement sous-entendus. Il y eut un bref silence. Elisa et Drago faisaient partie des seules personnes à savoir qui avait permis au journal de Jedusor d'entrer à Poudlard. Oh, Elisa n'avait pas de preuve, mais la façon dont Lucius s'était plié sans protester à la rage de sa femme en disait long sur sa culpabilité.

Drago finit par se racler la gorge. Il essaya de prendre l'air détaché, échoua lamentablement, et finit par déclarer avec un feinte indifférence :

– J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait une cousine Poufsouffle et Sang-Mêlé, il ne considérait plus qu'appartenir à ces deux catégories était dégradante. Enfin, si, il considérait sans doute toujours que ces gens étaient inférieurs, puisqu'il se voyait sans doute lui-même comme un être supérieur… Mais il acceptait désormais qu'il puisse parfois y avoir des _exceptions_. Comme Tonks, qui était sa cousine. Ou comme Elisa Bishop, parce qu'elle était le Magister, parce qu'elle était _quelqu'un_.

La jeune fille réprima un rictus. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Même s'il avait beaucoup changé, Drago Malefoy demeurait quelqu'un de profondément égoïste. Il fallait qu'il soit personnellement affecté par quelque chose pour réévaluer ses préjudices. Ce n'était pas le genre de truc qu'il ferait de manière altruiste et désintéressée.

Mais bon, si Drago Malefoy faisait un effort pour être de son côté, Elisa n'allait pas cracher dessus. Ce gamin avait toujours du pouvoir sur les Puristes, et la jeune fille avait besoin d'avoir autant de monde que possible dans son camp. Et, en bonus, Drago Malefoy habitait désormais à Square Grimmauld.

Si Elisa voulait un jour mettre la main sur le médaillon de Serpentard, elle avait absolument besoin d'avoir Malefoy dans sa poche.

– C'est bon à savoir, répondit-elle aimablement en s'appuyant contre son dossier. Alors, comment va Tonks ?

Et ils se mirent donc à discuter. Comme ça, tout simplement, glanant quelques informations l'un sur l'autre, comme deux personnes qui viennent de faire connaissance. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup pousser Malefoy pour qu'il parle de lui-même. Elisa apprit donc assez rapidement que les Potions et les Sortilèges étaient ses deux matières préférées, qu'il pensait à quitter l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine, qu'il avait demandé un serpent pour Noël mais n'avait reçu que des vêtements de luxe, que Tonks lui avait montré deux sorts de feux d'artifice géniaux, qu'elle était Auror, que Square Grimmauld avait été repeint du sol au plafond et que Drago dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, que lui et Tonks avaient failli se faire étrangler par de vieilles robes en explorant le grenier…

Drago Malefoy avait changé, après l'épisode de la Chambre, certes. Mais il restait toujours un gamin arrogant et vantard, centré sur lui-même, et geignard. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se plaindre d'avoir reçu une cape en soie d'Acromentule pour Noël ! Cela dit, il était moins provocateur, moins agressif. Plus humble, plus réfléchi. Et il semblait réellement aimer sa famille. Il évitait de parler de Lucius et n'avait pas donné d'opinion sur Ted Tonks ou Andromeda, mais il adorait sa mère, et apparemment Nymphadora était devenu son héroïne personnelle. Une cousine plus âgée de lui, duelliste d'élite, avec beaucoup d'humour et un goût vestimentaire qui aurait fait hurler Lucius ! Il était en admiration. C'était presque mignon. Et honnêtement, Elisa approuvait à 100%. Peut-être que le petit Malefoy se décoincerait, à force de fréquenter Tonks.

– Tu sais qu'elle déteste qu'on l'appelle Nymphadora, pas vrai ? vérifia-t-elle avec amusement après que Drago ait désigné sa cousine par son prénom pour la énième fois.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire faussement innocent qui lui conférait une ressemblance frappante avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elisa eut une sorte de choc.

– Vraiment ? fit innocemment le Serpentard. Je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est pourtant un nom _remarquable_.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ricana Elisa.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que Drago Malefoy puisse être taquin. C'était… Assez étrange, mais bienvenu. Quand il oubliait d'être méprisant, Drago était nettement plus agréable à fréquenter.

Il commençait à y avoir pas mal de monde sur le quai, et de plus en plus d'élèves qui embarquaient à bord du train et parcouraient les couloirs à la recherche de compartiments. Malefoy finit donc par prendre congé (avec une politesse impeccable), retournant à son compartiment pour y attendre le reste de ses amis.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment d'Elisa s'ouvrit, et la Préfète Cécile Engelhorn passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

– Eh, Magister, je rêve ou c'est Drago Malefoy qui vient de sortir d'ici ?

– Il était étonnamment tolérable, se défendit Elisa.

– Même les plus affreux connards sont tolérables quand ils sont coincés dans un espace clos avec toi, riposta la Préfète. T'as une réputation, je te rappelle.

Pour avoir crié sur Dumbledore, yep. Oh, et pour avoir inventé et commercialisé les Glisseurs, qui étaient très populaires. Et pour parce qu'elle avait aussi une réputation de caïd en duel, suite à sa victoire contre Warrington et Flint deux ans plus tôt, et grâce aux rumeurs sur le Challenge.

– Pourquoi Malefoy a soudain décidé de faire ami-ami avec toi ? s'enquit Cécile en s'appuyant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elisa lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

– Tu cherches un potin juteux ?

Cécile haussa les épaules :

– Tu sais bien que je n'irais pas le répéter aux quatre coins du château.

C'était vrai. Cécile préférait collectionner les histoires farfelues et en déduire des théories tout aussi tirées par les cheveux. La Préfète de Poufsouffle était indubitablement quelqu'un de bizarre. Jolie et sensuelle (selon les garçons, du moins), mais complètement frappée. Mais bon, Elisa n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle-même ne rentrait pas vraiment dans le moule que Cécile avait pris Elisa sous son aile quand la gamine avait eu besoin d'avoir une Préfète comme alliée.

– Il a découvert que sa cousine était une Poufsouffle de Sang-Mêlé, céda Elisa. Et du coup, il commence à penser que ses préjugés étaient peut-être un peu surfaits…

– … Et qu'être pote avec le Magister ne serait pas si mal ? acheva Cécile.

– Quelque chose comme ça, soupira sa cadette. M'enfin, du coup il fait un effort, je fais un effort, et si ça me permet d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec les Puristes, c'est tant mieux.

Cécile lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais Elisa ne cilla pas. Oui, elle savait que Malefoy était un bigot et que les Puristes n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, mais Malefoy avait une Dette envers elle. Et, mieux encore, Malefoy avait changé. Il osait défier son père. Il sympathisait avec Nymphadora Tonks ! Alors c'était une chance qu'Elisa était prête à saisir.

– Fais comme tu veux, finit par dire Cécile. Je dois aller à la réunion des Préfets, mais je t'envoie Diggory si je le croise.

– Merci ! lui lança Elisa tandis que la Préfète s'en allait d'un pas guilleret.

Elle hésita à aller à la recherche de ses amis, mais décida que puisque ses affaires étaient déjà installées et qu'elle était arrivée en avance, il serait plus simple pour elle d'attendre que ses amis la trouvent. Elle sortit donc un de ses carnets de schémas, et se remit à plancher sur son idée d'un dictaphone sorcier.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le train ne se remplisse. Tracey passa lui dire bonjour, puis rejoignit ses amies. Luna passa également, avant de partir à la recherche des jumelles Carrow : puis ce fut Sun-Min et Edgard, qui virent saluer Elisa avant de partir en quête de Ginny (ils avaient apparemment adoptés la petite Weasley). Plusieurs Poufsouffle de première année virent timidement lui souhaiter une bonne année, dont Astoria Greengrass et Ambre Kwebena. Elles ne faisaient pas partie du CEM, et Elisa les voyait donc moins souvent que les autres, alors elle en profita également pour rattraper le temps perdu :

– Vous vous en sortez bien, avec vos cours ?

– Oui, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ambre. Tes conseils m'ont vachement aidé. Et puis Astoria a des amis dans d'autres Maisons, et on s'échange des notes si on a du mal avec nos devoirs !

– Ce sont tes amis aussi, pointa Astoria.

Mais la petite métisse Née-Moldue fronça le nez :

– Amélia Selwyn et les jumeaux Faucett, d'accord, mais Matthew Debbs est un snob.

–Il est juste timide. Je te jure qu'il n'est pas snob, et je le connais depuis que j'ai six ans !

Elisa se souvenait que les jumeaux Faucett étaient à Gryffondor et Serpentard, et qu'Amélia Selwyn était à Serdaigle, mais il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que Matthew Debbs était un petit Serpentard de sang pur. La seule raison pour laquelle ce nom lui était familier était que Matthew faisait partie des personnes qui participaient à son trafic de livres : il lui empruntait régulièrement des bouquins Moldus de fiction.

– Matthew a l'air correct, déclara-t-elle pensivement. Il aime beaucoup les livres Moldus. Je crois qu'il est en train de terminerl'histoire de Narnia.

Ambre marqua une pause.

– Ah bon ? Bah, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si terrible alors…

Elisa retint un sourire. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. C'était bien, de jouer les arbitres et de réguler les conflits et les problèmes des plus jeunes, mais… Elle ne le faisait pas assez souvent. Elle n'avait pas _l'occasion_ de le faire souvent, en fait : entre ses inventions, sa correspondance avec Gwendolyn pour B&B et avec Lester pour Tourmaline, ses cours, ses devoirs, ses entraînements… Elle passait de moins en moins de temps à s'occuper des plus jeunes. Elle s'en était déjà fait la réflexion durant les vacances : elle ne les connaissait généralement pas assez pour leur offrir un cadeau personnalisé.

Pour l'instant, elle arrivait quand même à gérer. Mais que se passerait-il quand elle passerait ses ASPICS ? Et quand elle quitterait Poudlard ?

 _Oh Merlin_ , réalisa-t-elle. _Je dois préparer la relève. Je dois préparer ma_ succession _! Je me sens vieille, tout d'un coup._

Elle décida de remettre ça à plus tard. Comme la lecture du témoignage de Neal. Comme ses recherches pour capturer Pettigrew, qu'elle avait complètement laissées de côté. Elle était sûre que Sirius réussirait à le choper, de toute façon, alors elle ne s'en faisait pas trop pour ça.

Ambre et Astoria finirent par s'en aller, et peu de temps après, le train démarra. Elisa se replongea dans son projet de dictaphone sorcier. En fait, il lui serait carrément plus simple de créer une sorte de MP3, sur lequel on pourrait enregistrer plusieurs bandes-son, qu'on pourrait lire ou effacer à volonté… Douce Circée ! Elle allait avoir besoin d'utiliser une quantité phénoménale de sorts pour faire ça. Et est-ce que ça attirerait la clientèle ? Les sorciers se contentaient souvent de la radio, ou des boites à musiques enchantées classiques.

– Salut, Magister !

Elisa leva la tête. Trisha, Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs lui adressèrent un identique sourire moqueur. L'absence de Cédric et d'Heather était normale, puisqu'ils étaient avec les Préfets, mais…

– Tabitha n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Elle est avec son petit-copain ! claironna Trisha tandis que le trio de nouveaux-venus prenait place dans le compartiment. Et devine qui c'est… Aaron Woodbridge, de Serdaigle !

Elisa haussa les sourcils. C'était inattendu. Tabitha et Aaron étaient tous les deux du genre réservé, souvent dans l'ombre de leurs camarades. Aaron était ami avec Takashi, par exemple, mais il était toujours éclipsé par le Japonais surdoué. Et Tabitha se faisait toujours très discrète, restant dans l'ombre d'Heather ou de Terence, et évitant la confrontation avec les Puristes de sa Maison.

Elisa se demandait bien à quel moment ils avaient commencé à discuter. Et à quel moment ils avaient commencé à avoir des sentiments romantiques. Et comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu manquer ça, aussi. Bon, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très observatrice, mais quand même ! Elle voyait ces gens tous les jours !

– Et je maintiens qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux, marmonna Adrian.

– Aaron est très gentil, rétorqua loyalement Elisa. Il a protégé Luna quand elle se faisait harceler en début d'année, et il aide toujours les autres au CEM.

– Il est super-timide et une fois sur trois ses sorts finissent en catastrophe ! grogna le Serpentard.

Certes.

– Comment c'est arrivé ? fit Elisa pour faire diversion.

– Oh, ils ont commencé à vraiment discuter en novembre, l'informa Trisha. Et puis ils se sont mis à bosser ensemble pour leurs leçons du CEM et à la bibliothèque… Et au Challenge de décembre, tu n'étais pas là, mais ils se sont mis en équipe et ils s'en sont plutôt bien sortis ! Et ils avaient prévus de se voir durant les vacances. J'imagine qu'Aaron a dû avouer ses sentiments à ce moment-là !

– Il n'aurait pas eu le cran, fit Adrian avec dédain. C'est Tabitha qui a dû le mettre au pied du mur.

Terence lui lança un regard désapprobateur :

– Arrête de faire ta tête de troll. On dirait un grand frère surprotecteur. Aaron est quelqu'un de correct et il tient à Tabitha, sois content pour elle !

Adrian se renfrogna, mais cessa de marmonner et de se plaindre. Au fond, il n'avait rien contre Aaron. Il était juste tellement habitué à être le leader et le protecteur de ses amis que ça l'angoissait, de les voir s'éloigner de lui. C'était un sentiment qu'Elisa pouvait comprendre.

– Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? claironna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'année 1994 avait à peine commencé. Bientôt, Elisa devrait gérer les BUSES, la pression de ses pairs angoissés, le stress de l'ouverture imminente de Tourmaline, et tout ça c'était sans mentionner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui approchait à grands pas, ou la lettre de Neal qui semblait peser une tonne au fond de sa poche, ou encore ses inquiétudes quant à ce qu'il adviendrait de Poudlard une fois qu'elle serait partie. Alors, pour l'instant, elle voulait uniquement parler de trucs stupides et légers, comme le déroulement de leurs vacances ou la vie amoureuse de leurs camarades.

Il y aurait bien assez de temps plus tard pour les sujets sérieux.

 **oOoOoOo**

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée à Poudlard, Elisa réalisa qu'un autre élément du canon avait changé : Harry n'avait pas reçu d'Eclair de Feu anonyme. Cela dit, c'était un changement qui ne surprenait pas Elisa. Si Narcissa Black avait obtenu le rôle de régente du patrimoine des Black, le retrait de Sirius à la banque n'avait sans doute pas été autorisé.

Mais Harry avait bien un Eclair de Feu, parce qu'il s'en était _acheté_ un. Il avait pris sa plus belle plume et écrit à l'inventeur, en s'enquérant du prix et en demandant si une livraison à Poudlard était possible dans les plus brefs délais… Et il avait déboursé sans flancher les quatre-mille Gallions nécessaires. C'était dix fois le prix d'un MagicoGlisseur ou d'un balai normal, tout de même ! Elisa en avait le tournis rien que d'y penser.

– Dubois s'est mis à pleurer quand je lui ai dit, confia Harry à la Poufsouffle avec un sourire ravi. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Serdaigle quand on jouera contre eux !

– J'encouragerai Gryffondor, s'amusa Elisa. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à acheter ce balai ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

– Bah, j'ai repensé à l'Eclair de Feu, et je me suis dit que ça ne coûtais rien de demander. Au départ, j'avais peur de passer pour un idiot et d'écrire n'importe quoi, mais… J'ai écrit à Gringotts pour savoir combien j'avais dans mon coffre, j'ai fait les calculs comme Gwendolyn me l'a montré pour savoir si j'aurais assez, et j'ai décidé que ça en valais le coup. Alors j'ai écrit à l'inventeur, en utilisant toutes les formules de politesses que ta mère m'a apprises. Et ça a marché !

Elisa essaya de se rappeler si, dans le canon, quelqu'un avait appris à Harry comment rédiger un courrier. Si quelqu'un lui avait appris comment envoyer une commande par hibou postal. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il pouvait écrire à Gringotts, qu'il pouvait utiliser son or comme bon lui semblait. Rien n'était moins sûr… Et c'était encore une divergence du canon. Harry était plus autonome, plus confiant. Il savait gérer ses finances. Et surtout, il pensait qu'il _méritait_ d'être heureux. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'acheter un balai, c'était déjà bien davantage que ce qu'aurais fait le Harry de l'intrigue canon.

– C'était brillant, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Et tu mérites ce balai. Je suis sûr que tu es génial dessus.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'illumina si fort qu'elle en fut presque éblouie.

Les cours reprirent, et avec eux revinrent les devoirs. La charge de travail avait augmenté, et Elisa peinait à comprendre les leçons de Métamorphose… Mais elle pouvait se consoler avec les cours de Sortilèges. Non seulement elle maîtrisait enfin les informulés, mais en plus Flitwick avait adoré son sortilège d' _Aguasitus_ , qui faisait apparaitre de l'eau immobile. Les jumeaux Weasley aussi avaient adoré ce sort : pour eux, c'était une chance inespérée de faire flotter de grosses boules d'eau au-dessus des portes, et de relâcher le sort dès que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce pour que leur malheureuse victime se retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ils insistèrent tellement pour apprendre cet enchantement qu'Elisa finit par le leur enseigner, mais il se passerait bien plusieurs semaines avant qu'ils ne le maîtrisent. C'était un sort de sixième année, quand même.

Elisa eut cependant l'occasion de bien frimer avec ce sort durant le Challenge. Apparemment, l'amour d'Helen pour le duel traditionnel avait vaincu son envie d'attirer les élèves avec le défi des combats en équipe, et les matchs individuels étaient à nouveau au goût du jour. Elisa ne s'était pas beaucoup entraînée au duel… Mais avec la pléthore de sorts nouveaux qu'elle avait dans sa manche, elle pouvait au moins donner un bon spectacle.

– _Aguamenti_ ! cria-t-elle en pointant son arme sur son adversaire.

Son opposante pour la première manche, une Serdaigle nommée Hazel Kirby, poussa un cri quand l'eau jaillit de la baguette d'Elisa avec la force d'une lance à incendie, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres puis tomber par terre. Un _Glacius_ puis un _Expelliarmus_ finirent de l'immobiliser et de la désarmer.

Le deuxième match fut plus ardu : elle faisait face à Adrian Pucey, et il était doué. Mais Elisa maitrisait plusieurs sorts qui échappaient à ses camarades. Finalement, elle utilisa le _Flashbang_ au moment opportun et, ébloui, Adrian la manqua complètement avec son sort de Stupéfixion. Elisa n'étant pas privée de la vue, elle n'eut aucun mal à lui balancer un _Incarcerem_ que le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de parer.

Ce fut cependant seulement en demi-finale qu'elle eut l'occasion d'étaler ses derniers travaux à la vue de tous. Oh, les sorts qu'elle avait créés cet hiver n'étaient pas dangereux : mais ils étaient spectaculaires, si on faisait un effort. Et surprendre l'adversaire, c'était déjà s'assurer à moitié la victoire.

– _Aguasitus_ ! fit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Rhonda.

Une grosse boule d'eau sortit de sa baguette, grossissant comme une bulle de chewing-gum surdimensionnée. Elisa chercha à l'envoyer contre Rhonda, comme un jokari : mais sa camarade de Poufsouffle était plus vive et agile qu'elle, et elle l'esquiva sans mal. Qu'importait : c'était surtout pour gagner du temps. Quand, quelques secondes plus tard, la boule d'eau eut atteint plus d'un mètre de diamètre, Elisa changea de tactique :

– _Menti Effinxi_ !

Le Sortilège de Modelage se basait sur l'imagination visuelle de celui qui le lançait. C'était pour ça qu'Elisa arrivait à faire des chats ou des oiseaux, mais que les chiens lui posaient problème : elle n'avait pas vu assez de chiens pour imaginer correctement leurs mouvements.

Cela dit, l'image était si profondément gravée dans son esprit qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à modeler un Sombral.

La boule d'eau se tordit sur elle-même, se transformant en un instant en une créature squelettique entièrement faite de liquide. Même ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les Sombrals poussèrent des exclamations effarées en voyant la créature sinistre apparaitre. Puis Elisa pointa sa baguette sur Rhonda, et le Sombral fut comme catapultée vers elle.

– _Stupéfix_ ! cria Rhonda. _Impediementa_ !

Les sorts passaient à travers l'eau sans le moindre effet. Après tout, il n'y avait personne à stupéfixier. Le Sombral accéléra, puis s'écrasa sur Rhonda… et la trempa de la tête aux pieds, sa forme ayant éclaté comme une bombe à eau. La Poufsouffle, qui avait levé les bras d'un geste instinctif pour se protéger, cligna des yeux avec ahurissement.

– _Expelliarmus_ , sourit Elisa d'un air ravi.

Elle attrapa au vol la baguette de Rhonda, et fit une courbette exagérée :

– Et on dirait que je reprends ma place de finaliste.

Le public éclata en acclamations. Et si Elisa se fit botter les fesses dix minutes plus tard par Helen, eh bien… Cela n'allait quand même pas ternir sa joie. Elle adorait la victoire.

– Ce n'est pas un sort très utile en combat, remarqua Helen un peu plus tard.

– Ce n'est pas un sort de duel, acquiesça Elisa. Il peut être utilisé pour bluffer, mais c'est surtout un truc utile pour le spectacle ou l'art.

Flitwick avait repensé à cette histoire de club de Sortilèges. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient montrés intéressés, et le petit professeur pensait pouvoir créer cette organisation pour l'année prochaine. Lors du dernier cours qu'Elisa avait eu avec lui, il avait suggéré que les membres du club donnent un spectacle à la fin de l'année. Le Sortilège d'Effinxi pourrait avoir des résultats spectaculaires. Faire apparaitre des danseurs, des animaux exotiques, colorer l'eau pour jouer avec les formes et les couleurs…

– Entre ça et le Flashbang, tu as définitivement un faible pour les effets spéciaux ! plaisanta Trisha.

– Les effets spéciaux ? répéta Helen qui était une Sang-Pure et n'avait jamais été exposée à la culture cinématographique de sa vie.

– L'art de rendre un truc plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'est en réalité, expliqua Trisha avec amusement. Tu sais, la prochaine fois que tu passes sur le Chemin de Traverse, fais-moi penser à te parler de Jurassic Park.

– Je me demande si mon Patronus pourra être un vélociraptor, réfléchit Terence Higgs d'un air rêveur.

– Il faudrait déjà que tu produises un Patronus ! se moqua Heather Thatcham.

– Eh, t'es pas plus avancée que moi !

Plusieurs personnes avaient réussi à produire un Patronus lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient attaqué le stade de Quidditch, mais depuis, peu de progrès avaient été faits. Aucun des Serpentard n'avait produit plus qu'un bouclier de brume argentée. Lee Jordan avait réussi à produire en Patronus en forme de tarentule pendant les vacances de Noël, à la grande horreur de Ron (et au grand amusement des jumeaux), mais c'était tout. Néanmoins, puisqu'à présent tout le monde connaissait les instructions nécessaires pour lancer (ou tenter de lancer) un Patronus, Elisa n'avait plus à donner de leçons. C'était un répit bienvenu.

Elle pouvait se consacrer à d'autres sujets. Flitwick lui faisait apprendre le Charme de Bulle de Silence, un sort qui créait une barrière empêchant les sons de passer. Cela permettait d'avoir une conversation sans être entendu, par exemple. Mais Elisa travaillait aussi sur ses propres projets : le dictaphone sorcier, le vol de la Carte et du livre du Prince (pour ça, elle faisait toujours chou blanc), et l'invention de nouveaux sorts. En ce moment, elle jouait avec l'idée de combiner un dessin de runes avec un Sortilège Explosif, pour créer une sorte de bombe à retardement version sorcière. Elle ne comptait pas utiliser ce genre de truc mais… Ça pourrait toujours être utile.

Elle réfléchissait aussi à des projets moins destructeurs. Plus particulièrement : l'organisation de sa succession. C'était un truc qui pourrait même être utile dès maintenant ! Parce que même si elle prenait souvent des élèves plus jeunes sous son aile, elle passait tellement de temps à bosser ou s'occuper de ses projets qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de vraiment bien les connaitre. Elle disait bonjour aux petits nouveaux, apprenait leurs noms, essayait de savoir s'ils avaient des problèmes particuliers, leur donnait un coup de main dès qu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs devoirs (ou dans les couloirs de l'école, ça arrivait)… Mais ça se limitait à ça.

Elle aurait voulu faire davantage, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Il était donc grand temps de préparer une solution alternative. Une sorte de réseau souterrain de gens pour s'occuper des élèves.

C'était techniquement le travail des profs, mais il fallait se rendre à la raison : ils étaient nuls. McGonagall ne savait même pas qu'Harry s'était plus ou moins enfui de chez lui depuis trois ans ! Et Rogue avait zéro contrôle sur les Puristes, parce qu'il n'était pas de sang pur. Il était obligé de faire appel à Dumbledore s'il voulait vraiment agir, et le directeur avait généralement autre chose à faire du son temps.

Du coup, Elisa se mit à réfléchir à la question. Il fallait connaitre tous les nouveaux élèves, cerner leurs difficultés, être prêts à les aider quand ils étaient dans une impasse… Et c'était déjà vaste. Il pouvait s'agir de problèmes de devoirs comme de problèmes de famille. Par exemple, elle savait qu'Edgar Whistler et Hope Riley, deux élèves de Poufsouffle, avaient des vies de famille troublées. Ils n'en parlaient pas et elle ne les pressait pas : mais elle était au moins au courant (ce qui était sans doute plus qu'on ne pouvait en dire des profs), et elle leur faisait régulièrement savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle en cas de problème. Il fallait être attentif, être à l'écoute, se tenir au courant… Et avoir les moyens d'agir si nécessaire.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle évoqua le sujet devant Trisha et Cédric, un après-midi où ils faisaient leurs devoirs sur une des tables de la salle commune. Elle réfléchissait mieux en discutant. Aussitôt, Cédric proposa :

– Tu pourrais déléguer ça aux Préfets. C'est déjà un peu notre travail…

Mais Trisha secoua vivement la tête :

– Mauvaise idée ! Tu es une exception, Cédric, mais les Préfets ne sont pas toujours vus de manière positive par les élèves. Ils retirent des points, ils donnent des retenues… Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps d'être une oreille attentive. Et puis, ils sont choisis par les profs, et ça se voit. Ils sont sélectionnés pour leur autorité, pas sur leur capacité à prêter une oreille attentive aux plus petits.

Cédric grimaça, mais hocha la tête :

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que chaque promotion ait une sorte de délégué chargé de garder un œil sur les problèmes des autres.

– Plutôt chargé de garder un œil sur les problèmes des plus jeunes, rectifia Elisa. Par exemple, moi, je ne m'occupe pas des soucis que rencontrent les élèves de mon âge. Je m'occupe de ceux qui sont plus petits.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, l'air songeur. Il y eut un bref silence tandis qu'ils essayaient d'envisager plusieurs options. Elisa songea à rendre un élève dans chaque promotion responsable du bien-être de la promotion d'en-dessous… Mais non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ça avait trop l'air d'un job, d'une responsabilité imposée. Il fallait que ça soit quelque chose de volontaire…

Elle abordait ça de la mauvaise façon, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que quelqu'un reprenne son rôle après qu'elle ait quitté l'école, parce qu'elle jonglait avec tellement de trucs à la fois que ça serait tout bonnement impossible. Non, elle devrait se calquer sur… Sur le système du CEM, tiens. A chaque fois, deux ou trois élèves du niveau supérieur supervisaient les travaux des élèves du niveau d'en-dessous. Ils s'organisaient entre eux, et n'en référaient à Elisa ou Takashi en cas de problème grave.

– Il faut plusieurs personnes dans chaque promotion, déclara-t-elle. Plusieurs parrains, volontaires. Ils seraient chargés de s'occuper d'élèves plus jeunes, de leur montrer comment l'école fonctionne, de vérifier qu'ils vont bien. Et chaque parrain peut se référer à son propre parrain s'il tombe sur un problème. Et si une situation nécessite de faire intervenir un Préfet ou un prof… Chaque élève peut mobiliser son parrain, qui mobilisera son propre parrain, qui mobilisera le sien, et bam ! Trois élèves qui viennent frapper à la porte de McGonagall, ça la fera davantage réfléchir que si c'est une seule personne.

– Serdaigle a un système de ce genre, déclara soudain Rhonda.

Elisa sursauta si violemment qu'elle faillit se casser la figure de sa chaise et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table, Trisha poussa un glapissement, et Cédric porta la main à son cœur comme si Rhonda lui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque.

– Mais d'où tu sors ?!

– J'écoutais votre conversation depuis la table d'à côté, avoua Rhonda sans la moindre gêne. Et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Les Serdaigle ont un truc semblable pour les premières années, Helen me l'a dit.

– Ah bon ? s'intéressa Elisa.

– Oui. A la rentrée, chaque première année est confié à un élève de quatrième année qui est chargé de l'aider à prendre ses marques. La marraine d'Helen était Liorah McFusty, et l'année dernière son filleul était Omar Shaw, un des gamins qui a été retiré de l'école par ses parents.

Elisa se souvenait vaguement de Liorah McFusty. Elle appartenait au clan McFusty, qui s'occupait des dragons originaires d'Ecosse : les Noirs des Hébrides.

– Qui était le parrain de Luna ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Rhonda la regarda avec surprise :

– Aaron Woodbridge. Tu lui as attribué la gamine toi-même. Les parrains prennent généralement des enfants qu'ils connaissent déjà ou qui leur ont été confiés par des amis, tu sais.

Oh. Effectivement, ça avait du sens. Et ça expliquait pourquoi Aaron avait pris soin de Luna tout au long de sa première année, même au point de braver sa timidité pour aller chercher l'aide de Takashi et Helen quand Luna avait été harcelée par d'autres filles. Elisa se sentit stupide.

– C'est un bon système, finit par dire Elisa. Je me demande si on pourrait le copier, mais à l'échelle de l'école…

– On appellerait ça le Gang des Parrains, suggéra innocemment Trisha.

Elisa réprima un fou-rire :

– Nous ne sommes pas une mafia, du calme. Non, il nous faut d'abord un plan d'organisation et des volontaires, et ensuite, si ça se concrétise, on pensera à un nom.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, concédant le point. Puis Cédric suggéra :

– Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas impliquer les autres élèves, pour leur demander leur avis ? Ou du moins juste les Préfets ? Après tout, les parrains et les Préfets devront collaborer.

Il avait raison. Elisa avait toujours tendance à travailler en solo, mais une fois qu'elle aurait quitté l'école, un tout autre système serait mis en place. Et ce système devrait avoir l'approbation de toutes les Maisons. Elle hocha la tête :

– On en parle d'abord aux Préfets de Poufsouffle. Puis on en parlera avec les autres Préfets, pour voir si on arrive à une idée concluante.

Elle s'attendait à de longues discussions, et des protestations diverses. Pourtant, l'affaire se déroula si rapidement et si facilement qu'en moins de deux jours, c'était réglé. Ce qui prit le plus longtemps, ce fut juste de trouver un créneau pour leur réunion ! Ensuite, tous les Préfets (ainsi qu'Elisa) se rassemblèrent dans une salle vide autour d'une grande table, et ils discutèrent pendant deux heures, posément. Chacun avançait ses arguments et ses objections, et on raisonnait jusqu'à trouver des compromis. Même le bloc des Préfets Puristes (quatre Serpentard et deux Serdaigle) se tenait à carreau.

Pour des adolescents, ils étaient tous vraiment matures.

Un accord fut trouvé au bout de deux heures et demie. Les Préfets de Serdaigle avaient adoré l'idée de servir d'inspiration à l'école. Les Préfets de Gryffondor avaient trouvé l'idée sympa : ça serait pour eux l'occasion de responsabiliser les plus jeunes. Les Préfets de Poufsouffle approuvaient évidemment tout projet d'entraide. Quant aux Serpentard, sans aucun doute, ils avaient immédiatement compris que ça serait là une voie royale pour mettre la main sur les petits nouveaux et former un réseau.

Chez les Serpentard, tout était politique.

– Donc c'est décidé, fit pompeusement Percy Weasley après que le projet final fut achevé. Chaque première année se voit attribuer un parrain pour l'aider à prendre ses marques. Ce parrain doit être en quatrième année, et être en bons termes avec son propre parrain, qui doit être en septième année. S'il est en mauvais terme avec lui et qu'il risque d'y avoir un conflit, le parrain peut être désigné parmi les élèves de troisième année.

Chaque petit nouveau aurait donc un parrain, et celui-ci pourrait également avoir son propre parrain derrière lui. Tout le monde acquiesça, et Percy continua :

– Un élève peut refuser d'être parrain : c'est un choix et non une obligation. Le lien entre parrain et filleul dure jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité. Si le parrain découvre un problème nécessitant l'intervention d'une figure d'autorité, il peut faire appel à son propre parrain pour le soutenir et porter ce problème à l'attention des Préfets ou d'un professeur.

– Le professeur Chourave de préférence, interjeta Cédric. Elle n'hésite pas à aider les élèves d'autres Maisons, et elle semblera moins intimidante que les autres.

Heidi Macavoy, qui avait été désignée comme greffière, ajouta la remarque à la Chartre. Somme toute, le projet était très satisfaisant. Le seul bémol était que cela renforçait la séparation des Maisons, qu'Elisa faisait de son mieux pour abolir. Mais bon, elle était sûre d'avoir suffisamment formé la nouvelle génération pour éviter les préjudices. L'année prochaine, les quatrièmes années seraient la promotion d'Harry, Tracey, Zacharias, Sue Li. Ils se mêlaient fréquemment entre eux, surtout au CEM. S'ils transmettaient ces bonnes habitudes à leurs filleuls, les Maisons devraient continuer à rester en bonne entente.

– Et maintenant, il faut soumettre ça au directeur, lâcha Cédric.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers Elisa. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre être flattée et un peu agacée. Finalement, elle décida de prendre la confiance de ses pairs comme un compliment, et tendit la main :

– Ok, donnez-moi la chartre. Dumbledore n'est pratiquement jamais là, mais je vais lui envoyer le projet ainsi qu'une lettre pour demander un rendez-vous.

– Et tu crois qu'il va te répondre ? s'inquiéta Trinity Lynn, la Préfète de Gryffondor.

Elisa haussa les épaules. En tous les cas, quand il verrait son nom sur l'enveloppe, le directeur ne l'enverrait certainement pas dans la pile du courrier à jeter. C'était peut-être arrogant de sa part, mais Elisa se targuait d'avoir retenu l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore.

– En début d'année, il m'a dit que son bureau me serait toujours ouvert, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. On va bien voir si c'était des paroles en l'air.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elle écrivit sa lettre, y joignit la chartre signée par tous les Préfets, et l'envoya par hibou le soir même, un mardi. Puis elle attendit. Une lettre d'élève devait sans doute se classer en bas des priorités du directeur, peu importait son expéditeur.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt paisiblement. Elisa se creusait encore l'esprit pour voler la Carte des Maraudeurs et le bouquin du Prince. Elle se mit à travailler sur son idée de « bombes runiques ». Elle réalisa très vite que les runes européennes étaient totalement insuffisantes pour son projet (aucune rune ne signifiait « explosion », déjà), alors elle se mit à pallier les lacunes de l'alphabet Futhark avec des kanji et des hiragana japonais. Elle avait un vieux dictionnaire de japonais au fond de son coffre depuis une éternité, c'était l'occasion de l'utiliser.

Elle ne pouvait pas tester ses gribouillis explosifs à Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas d'idée d'invention de nouveaux sorts, alors elle s'entraîna ensuite à tester les limites des sorts qu'elle maitrisait déjà. Elle apprit donc ainsi à faire apparaitre des chaînes d'acier avec son _Incarcerem_ , et à modifier l'intensité de son _Impedimenta_. Cela dit, lorsqu'elle essaya de faire un lasso de feu avec son _Incendio_ , elle faillit carboniser sa réserve de MagicoGlisseurs (elle s'entraînait dans la pièce qui lui servait d'atelier, afin que ses nouvelles capacités ne soient pas connues des autres membres du Challenge), et décida qu'il lui fallait un nouvel endroit pour s'exercer.

C'est là qu'elle se souvint de la Salle sur Demande. Elle l'avait « découverte » dès sa première année, mais elle ne l'avait guère utilisée depuis. Elle voulait garder cette salle secrète, et comme elle était toujours accompagnée de Trisha et Cédric, utiliser la Salle sur Demande comme labo aurait vite compromis le secret des capacités de la pièce.

Mais à présent, ses amis étaient souvent occupés par les BUSES imminentes, et Elisa avait donc (ironiquement) davantage de temps seule. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour renouer avec cette bonne vieille Salle sur Demande !

Elle se résolut d'y aller en fin de semaine, lorsqu'elle aurait plusieurs heures de libres, afin d'expérimenter à son gré avec les capacités de cette salle enchantée. Mais, le jeudi matin, elle reçut une brève missive qui prenait largement précédence sur ses projets d'expériences.

 _« Chère Miss Bishop,_

 _Après avoir étudié votre projet de parrainage avec le plus grand intérêt, je suis prêt à l'approuver officiellement. J'aimerai également en discuter plus longuement avec vous. Mon bureau vous sera ouvert dès 18h : le mot de passe est "Guimauve framboise"._

 _A. Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. »_

– Nom d'un chien, fit Trisha qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa. Il a accepté ! Et en moins d'une semaine, en plus, c'était rapide !

– Je vais commencer à briefer les troisièmes années sur leurs futures responsabilités alors, sourit Cédric. Et faire passer le message aux autres Préfets.

Avant même la fin du petit-déjeuner, les différents Préfets s'étaient assis avec les troisièmes années de leurs Maisons respectives pour leur expliquer l'affaire. L'idée plutôt bien accueillie. Pour les Serdaigle, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de se voir confier le rôle de mentor, et apparemment les Gryffondor aussi. Elisa entendit Colin Crivey supplier Harry d'être le parrain de son frère Dennis, qui ferait sa rentrée l'automne prochain. Apparemment, le Survivant réussit à esquiver la question, mais Elisa était sûre que le sujet reviendrait régulièrement.

C'était chez les Serpentard que le débat était le plus animé. Les Préfets se fusillaient du regard, Heather avait l'air à deux doigts de jeter un sort à son homologue masculin. Cependant, la petite Tracey Davies croisa le regard d'Elisa et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. La Poufsouffle décida donc sagement de ne pas s'impliquer dans les conflits des Serpentard. Tant que le projet était accepté, elle n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle eut l'impression que la journée passait à une vitesse d'escargot. Elle se rongeait presque les ongles, regardant fréquemment sa montre pour ne surtout pas manquer l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Elle tenait à défendre ce projet, mais en même temps, elle attendait avec une certaine nervosité l'occasion de parler avec le directeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais… Au cours des mois précédents, elle avait commencé à éprouver un certain respect pour lui. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que c'était, de se consacrer à tellement de projets en même temps qu'on en négligeait l'essentiel. Elle désapprouvait toujours les décisions qu'il avait prises dans le passé, mais elle commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi il avait fait certains choix.

Rencontrer Dumbledore avec cette nouvelle perspective promettait d'être intéressant.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, elle avait le trac comme avant un discours public. Elle quitta Trisha et Cédric avec un sourire crispé au niveau du premier étage, et monta jusqu'aux deuxième, où se trouvait l'affreuse gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

– Guimauve framboise, dit-elle avec toute la dignité possible.

Sagement, la gargouille se décala. Elisa monta les escaliers, ses pas résonnant dans la tour vide. Elle n'était pas allée dans le bureau du directeur depuis l'incident du club de duel, et à cette occasion, elle avait dit des trucs assez affreux à Dumbledore. Aussi, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffée d'appréhension lui serrer le ventre.

– Entrez ! fit la voix joviale du directeur.

Elisa poussa la porte. De l'autre côté du large bureau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire, ses yeux pétillants joyeusement.

– Ah, Miss Bishop, juste à l'heure. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

– Merci, lâcha Elisa en se sentant extrêmement maladroite.

Plusieurs portraits la regardaient d'un air désapprobateur et elle rougit en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient entendus, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée assise à cette place. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas accusé Dumbledore de ne pas se soucier des cadavres qu'il semait sur son passage afin d'atteindre son but, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que votre projet de parrainage a été approuvé par tous les directeurs de Maisons, sourit Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall a cependant soulevé un point important : la promotion qui fera sa rentrée en septembre prochain comptera sans doute une centaine d'élèves, tandis que la promotion de quatrième année en comptera moins de la moitié.

Elisa hocha la tête. La différence de taille entre les promotions d'enfants nés durant la guerre et ceux nés après la chute de Voldemort était colossale. Beaucoup de familles entières avaient été massacrées par les Mangemorts, tandis qu'après la disparition de Voldemort, il y avait eu un vrai baby-boom.

– C'est pris en compte, répondit-elle en retrouvant un peu de son assurance. Il sera possible de demander aux élèves de troisième année d'être parrains des premières années.

C'était d'ailleurs l'idée qu'elle comptait souffler aux Préfets de Gryffondor, pour que Dennis Crivey soit confié à son frère Colin.

– C'est une bonne alternative, accepta le directeur en souriant. Et sur quels critères les filleuls se verraient attribuer un parrain ? Est-ce uniquement au choix des Préfets ?

– Les liens antérieurs à Poudlard seront pris en compte, commença Elisa. Les grands frères pourront donc être parrain des petits frères, ou des petits frères de leurs amis. Le but est que les petits nouveaux ne se sentent pas seuls, qu'ils aient confiance en leurs parrains. Sinon, ce sont les parrains qui choisissent leurs filleuls, en concertation avec les Préfets…

Tout en parlant, Elisa retrouvait son assurance. Elle était en terrain familier : elle défendait un de ses projets. C'était comme le CEM, comme le Challenge, comme Tourmaline. Elle y avait mis des efforts, de la réflexion, et ça lui tenait à cœur. Alors elle se concentrait dessus, défendait les avantages de son idée avec passion, et refusait de penser à l'échec.

– J'ai une dernière question, finit par dire Dumbledore au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à mettre en place ce système, Miss Bishop ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume inventée par la Maison de Serdaigle. Pourquoi vouloir en faire une règle impérative pour les quatre Maisons ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. La voix de Dumbledore était légère et ses yeux pétillaient toujours d'un air amusé, mais c'était une question sérieuse. Elle prit le temps de peser ses mots.

– Quelqu'un doit se soucier du bien-être des élèves. Quand ils arrivent à Poudlard, ils n'ont que onze ans, et la plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais été séparés de leurs parents aussi longtemps. Certains n'ont jamais rencontré de sorciers auparavant. Certains n'ont jamais rencontré de Nés-Moldus. Certains ont des problèmes, et certains ont des préjugés, et même si ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller seuls et à devenir autonomes… Ils devraient avoir l'option de se tourner vers quelqu'un de confiance s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

– Certains argueraient qu'il s'agit du rôle de leurs enseignants ou de leurs Préfets, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Elisa croisa les bras, l'air obstiné :

– Les profs et les Préfets sont des figures d'autorité chargées de faire régner la discipline. Leur rôle n'est pas de donner des conseils ou des câlins. Ce ne sont pas les profs que les élèves vont voir quand ils se sont enfuis de chez eux, ou qu'ils ont des problèmes avec leurs parents. Ce ne sont pas les profs qui vont leur expliquer qu'il y a des préjugés racistes chez les sorciers, ou… Ou qu'un garçon peut tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon, ou qu'une fille peut avoir un corps de garçon.

Elle pensait à Felicity Eastchurch, la gamine de Serdaigle qui avait été répartie comme un garçon nommé Félix, avant de révéler qu'elle était transgenre plusieurs mois plus tard. C'était ses amies et son parrain qui avaient répondu à ses questions, et qui avaient organisé l'achat de la potion nécessaire à sa transition. La petite Felicity n'était pas allée voir un prof.

Dumbledore la regarda en silence par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, pensif.

– Il est vrai que nous tendons souvent à voir nos élèves comme des esprits ayant besoin d'être formés, et non comme des enfants ayant besoin d'être réconfortés. En vieillissant, nous oublions ce que c'était d'être jeunes et perdus.

Elisa ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, parce que… Eh bien, c'était vrai. C'était justement ce qu'elle reprochait aux enseignants du château.

– J'avais cependant l'impression que vous assuriez surtout ce support émotionnel par vous-même, reprit Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillèrent à nouveau avec intérêt. Vous êtes considérée comme une sorte de marraine par de nombreux élèves de Poufsouffle et d'ailleurs.

Ah. On en venait au cœur du sujet. Elisa haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance :

– C'est vrai. Mais je quitterai Poudlard dans deux ans, et je voudrais qu'il y ait un système stable pour me remplacer quand je serai partie.

– C'est prévoyant de votre part, approuva Dumbledore. Et cela démontre aussi une grande maturité.

Elisa cligna des yeux, perplexe :

– … Ah ?

– Miss Bishop, déclara gravement Dumbledore. Vous avez une grande influence sur tous ces jeunes élèves. A votre place, beaucoup de gens auraient préféré garder ce pouvoir pour eux.

Elisa faillit lui rire au nez, parce que, quand même, du pouvoir ?! Elle aidait des enfants à faire leurs devoirs, elle ne montait pas une secte !

Puis elle se rappela qu'un de ces enfants était Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Un autre de ces enfants était Zacharias Smith, descendant d'une Fondatrice et héritier d'une famille riche comme Crésus. Une autre était Susan Bones, nièce de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Et puis il y avait tous les élèves dont elle était proche. Il y avait Drago Malefoy, il y avait les jumelles Carrow, il y avait au moins cinq des sept Weasley, il y avait presque tous les Préfets, il y avait des enfants d'Aurors, des enfants de familles nobles, et… Et pour le moment, ils n'étaient _rien_ , ils n'étaient que des gosses : mais d'ici quelques années, ils auraient tous du pouvoir et de l'influence.

C'était comme ça que Dumbledore s'était fait une réputation, en entretenant une correspondance soutenue avec les personnalités magiques les plus célèbres de son temps. C'était comme ça que Slughorn s'était rendu essentiel. C'était comme ça que _Tom Jedusor avait recruté ses Mangemorts_.

Ça jeta un froid. Elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac, et serra les dents. Elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à Tom Jedusor pendant des mois, bon sang !

– Ce n'est pas ça, finit-elle par dire. Un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité.

Elle put voir que Dumbledore avait l'air impressionné, et remercia mentalement Spiderman. Elle devrait ressortir des citations de films plus souvent face aux sorciers. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait citer Star Wars…

– De bien sages paroles, approuva le directeur. Pourtant, vous ne me semblez pas effrayée par les responsabilités…

– Je ne le suis pas ! protesta aussitôt Elisa.

– Ah, sourit le directeur avec amusement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir demandé à ne pas être Préfète ? Vous étiez le premier choix de Pomona. Le mien, également.

Elisa cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvue. Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'elle soit Préfète ? C'était… assez inattendu. Elle pensait qu'il serait plus méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle, après toutes les fois où elle avait clamé (et prouvé) qu'elle se défiait de son jugement.

Mais bon, elle ne devrait pas être surprise, songea-t-elle avec ironie. Dumbledore avait laissé Tom Jedusor devenir Préfet. Peut-être qu'il agissait ainsi pour garder certains élèves à l'œil.

– J'avoue que cela m'a laissé perplexe, continua le directeur. Vous êtes une personne difficile à comprendre, Miss Bishop. Vous êtes prompte à vous indigner contre les injustices et à agir pour les réparer. Être Préfète vous aurait aidé dans cette entreprise.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma. La réponse à ça était compliquée, et elle-même ne savait pas vraiment comment le formuler. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle avait peur d'être surchargée de travail, et d'en délaisser ses amis ? Comment articuler que c'était sa hantise, de s'isoler comme l'année dernière lorsqu'elle avait laissé Tom l'influencer ? Comme pouvait-elle avouer que depuis qu'elle avait eu le journal de Tom Jedusor entre les mains, la solitude la terrifiait encore plus que l'échec ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? se contenta-t-elle de dire, un peu sur la défensive.

Il y eut quelques murmures désapprobateurs de la part des tableaux. Dumbledore la scruta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

– Me permettez-vous d'être honnête, Miss Bishop ?

Elisa eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau de glace sur la tête. Les plus affreux reproches qu'elle avait faits à Dumbledore visaient le fait qu'il était un hypocrite, cachant toujours le fond de sa pensée et ses manipulations sous un air de grand-père bienveillant. Et elle, Elisa, avait démontré sa parfaite honnêteté en lui _criant dessus_. Est-ce qu'il s'arrêtait à lui rendre la pareille ?!

– Allez-y, fit-elle faiblement.

Dumbledore eut l'air vaguement amusé, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Vous êtes d'une grande intelligence, Miss Bishop, mais ce n'est pas votre plus grande qualité. Votre plus grande qualité est votre idéalisme.

La mâchoire d'Elisa se décrocha. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Dans deux secondes les cochons allaient se mettre à voler. Indifférent à sa stupéfaction, le directeur poursuivit :

– Vous voulez rendre le monde meilleur. Vous vous élevez contre les injustices et enflammez vos pairs avec les rêves d'une société plus juste. J'ai vu beaucoup d'élèves traverser ce château avec les mêmes ambitions. Des Serpentard, des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle. Certains avaient de bonnes idées, et d'autres… de moins bonnes.

– Comme Tom, murmura Elisa.

– Comme Tom, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais il n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Amélia Bones était admirée de tous ses pairs à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi Graham Sinclair, qui était dans la même classe que le professeur McGonagall : il a révolutionné les soins à Ste Mangouste. Hum, moi-même, bien sûr, quand j'étais plus jeune et plus ambitieux. Et puis il y avait aussi…

Mais Elisa n'écoutait plus. Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, parce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Durant tout ce temps, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas comparée à Tom : il l'avait comparée à _lui-même_.

C'était comme si la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit et, avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû le comprendre depuis le début. Cette conversation bizarre l'année dernière, où il lui avait dit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un ! Ces drôles de sous-entendus sur son ambition ! Cette gentillesse quand elle avait avoué avoir cédé au journal de Tom parce qu'il était brillant, parce qu'il était un _égal intellectuel_ ! Oh bon sang, elle avait été tellement stupide. Dumbledore la comparait à lui, à chaque fois. Il la comparait à lui quand il était à Poudlard, assoiffé de gloire et de reconnaissance. Il la comparait à lui quand il avait rencontré Grindelwald ! Il la comparait à lui, _juste avant qu'il ne tue sa sœur par pure stupidité_.

La première réaction d'Elisa, viscérale et instinctive, fut un puissant _NON_. Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Elle détestait sa façon d'opérer. Certaines de ses décisions lui faisaient horreur, et ses machinations lui faisaient peur. Elle passait ses étés à protéger Harry de lui et de ses plans bancals ! Non, sous aucun prétexte, dans aucun monde elle ne voulait suivre ses traces.

Puis, aussitôt après, elle réalisa avec effroi que c'était _trop tard_. C'était trop tard, et Dumbledore avait raison de faire cette comparaison, parce qu'Elisa suivait _déjà_ la même voie que lui. Elle se faisait connaître. Elle manipulait les évènements à sa convenance. Elle voulait changer le monde et elle le faisait savoir. Elle avait des amis haut-placés : son nom était connu de presque toutes les familles ayant du pouvoir, depuis les Malefoy aux Bones en passant par les Smith. Ses professeurs chantaient ses louanges, ses pairs écoutaient ses conseils… Et tout le monde attendait de voir ce qu'elle ferait en quittant l'école, parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse de grandes choses. Elisa elle-même s'attendait à faire de grandes choses, et elle l'avait dit à tout le monde, et toute l'école retenait son souffle parce qu'elle était douée et que les gens l'appelaient _Magister_ , et…

Et Dumbledore essayait de la _protéger_ , comprit Elisa avec un choc presque plus brutal que les deux précédents. Dumbledore avait suivi exactement le même chemin. Il était parti d'une famille en disgrâce, et avait grimpé les échelons de l'échelle sociale de Poudlard jusqu'au sommet par pur talent. Il avait prouvé son talent d'inventeur et de chercheur. Il avait surpassé ses pairs, et il avait été fasciné lorsqu'il avait rencontré un égal intellectuel. Il s'était cru conscient des risques, mais avait échoué. Il avait suivi le même chemin, et il savait où ça menait, parce qu'ensuite… Ensuite…

Ensuite Dumbledore avait été un homme changé. Un homme brisé, peut-être. Un homme terrifié à l'idée d'aller affronter Grindelwald, au point qu'il l'avait laissé conquérir toute l'Europe avant de se résoudre à lui faire face. Un homme trop épuisé pour supporter le rôle de Ministre. Trop trahi pour laisser quiconque l'aider dans ses projets. Trop blessé et trop arrogant pour faire autre chose que tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, souriant d'un air paternaliste à ceux qui osaient douter de lui, et sans jamais s'attacher à quiconque car pour lui les gens n'étaient que des pions.

– … Vous voyez qu'ils ont été nombreux, continuait Dumbledore d'un air enjoué. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais refusé l'insigne de Préfet. Vous comprenez donc que je suis curieux des raisons de votre choix.

Elisa leva les yeux sur lui, se sentant légèrement hébétée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir subi un tel ascenseur émotionnel en moins de trois secondes. Elle avait l'impression que tout le plafond lui était tombé sur la tête.

– Je pensais que j'avais déjà assez de choses sur le feu, finit-elle par dire presque mécaniquement.

– Vous ne vous sentiez pas à la hauteur ? sourcilla Dumbledore.

Elisa aurait voulu sortir deux minutes, mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et reprendre cette conversation ensuite. C'était le chaos dans son esprit. Elle était complètement sous le choc. Elle essaya de se reprendre, de se cramponner aux tirades qu'elle s'était mentalement préparées devant son miroir… Et finalement, elle réussit à se raccrocher à quelque chose de solide.

– Si, lâcha-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer. Mais je ne voulais pas tout gérer moi-même. J'ai réalisé ça il y a deux ans. Mon plus gros défaut est que je ne pense pas à déléguer les choses.

– Ah, sourit Dumbledore d'un air compréhensif. Je comprends. Toujours tout faire par soi-même est rassurant. On garde le contrôle.

Exactement. Et à cause de ça, elle s'était épuisée à essayer de tout gérer en première année. A cause de ça, elle avait voulu garder le journal de Tom pour elle-même et n'avait pas réalisé qu'il empoisonnait son esprit. Parce qu'elle voulait garder le contrôle : parce que c'était rassurant.

Alors Elisa serra les dents, et contra avec fougue :

– Et on est écrasé de travail ! On en néglige ses amis. On pense qu'on est la seule personne à pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions, et on n'écoute plus les conseils de ses proches. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux être ! Alors maintenant, je délègue. Je délègue le CEM à Takashi, je délègue la vente de mes inventions à Gwendolyn, je délègue le parrainage des élèves aux autres… Et je délègue l'autorité à Heidi et Cédric. Et oui, ce n'est pas toujours facile, et ça requiert de la confiance, et il faut faire preuve d'humilité et ravaler sa fierté pour demander de l'aide… Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Elle déglutit. Elle s'était laissée emporter. Elle changea de position sur sa chaise, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

– Je vois, finit par dire Dumbledore. C'est… très mature de votre part.

Elisa s'empourpra, regardant ailleurs :

– Ce n'est pas facile, se justifia-t-elle. C'est cool, d'être connue de toute l'école, d'inventer des trucs que les gens admirent, de diriger des clubs. C'est cool, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit toute ma vie.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, lâcha Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne désirez pas poursuivre un Doctorat ? C'est le genre de chose qui vous suivra toute votre vie.

Elisa, encore une fois, ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans trouver ses mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre, frustrée. Elle détestait ça : perdre ses mots, être incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait. C'était pour ça qu'elle se composait des tirades apprises par cœur en avance ! Sinon, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bonnes expressions, les bons mots. Elle bredouillait, rageait, restait silencieuse.

– Je veux faire du monde un endroit meilleur, finit-elle par avouer. J'aime être reconnue par les gens, mais au final, ce n'est pas ça le but. Le but, c'est… d'aider le plus de gens possible. De les soutenir, d'être une amie. Et ce n'est pas un truc que j'aurais pu faire en accumulant d'autres responsabilités. Ça m'aurait détourné de ce qui est vraiment important.

Elle se tut. Elle se sentait comme nue et vulnérable, après avoir déballé ses sentiments comme ça. Surtout après le choc de la triple révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Nerveusement, elle serra ses mains entre ses genoux, et croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, gênée par l'émotion pure que reflétait le visage du directeur. Son expression révélait un tel regret, une telle douleur, qu'elle se sentit coupable d'avoir surpris ce moment de vulnérabilité.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Dumbledore se racla la gorge, et Elisa releva les yeux. Il avait retrouvé un visage neutre. Seul son regard, grave et mélancolique, trahissait ce qui s'était passé un instant plus tôt.

– Merci de votre franchise, Miss Bishop. Je pense que je vous comprends un peu mieux, désormais.

– Oui, murmura Elisa en regardant ses mains. Moi aussi.

Elle ne croisa pas son regard, pas même quand elle prit congé et quitta le bureau. Elle attendit d'être en bas de l'escalier pour s'adosser au mur et, avec une inspiration tremblante, presser ses poings contre ses yeux. Elle se sentait stupide, horrifiée, vulnérable, et elle avait envie de pleurer.

Et pour une fois, c'était complètement de sa faute.

.

* * *

.

Yep. Elisa a une réalisation, et c'est pas agréable de se remettre en perspective d'une telle façon. Elisa se voit un peu comme l'héroïne (ou comme l'anti-héros peut-être ?), bref, comme quelqu'un de Bien, indubitablement. Une sorte de pendant au Héros, Harry Potter. Mais là, elle réalise que son pendant canon, c'est Dumbledore. Et elle, qui n'aime pas Dumbledore, qui le trouve impitoyable et froid... Ben, elle vit ça comme un sacré choc.

Ne soyez pas surpris, vous l'aviez tous vu venir x)

.

La semaine prochaine, on parlera d'Aaron Woodbridge pour fêter le fait qu'il se soit trouvé une copine, et ensuite, promis, on reprend les votes x) A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé

Hello ! Je poste ce chapitre depuis ma fac, tellement je n'ai pas le temps de faire une pause. Je commence vraiment à avoir du boulot !

Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leurs conseils pour ma crise existentielle sur mes études x) J'ai décidé de finir mon M2, de garder mes options ouvertes. Peut-être que je tenterai le M2 notariat après, peut-être pas. Peut-être que je resterai dans le droit... Et peut-être que j'aurais une révélation et que je trouverai le job parfait. Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai et envisager d'autres issues =)

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine** ! Elisa ne pense pas que Sirius ait la moindre chance de choper le Trio d'Or, vu que dans le canon il se donne un mal fou pour éviter d'être vu par les élèves. Elle pense qu'il va chercher à attraper Pettigrew seul, ou profiter de sa fuite, etc. Et puis, Ron se sépare de son rat : il le laisse dans son dortoir, loin de lui ! Du coup, Elisa tend à penser que c'est le DORTOIR qui sera une cible, pas Ron lui-même (quand il se baladerai dans le parc par exemple). Pour preuve : quand Ron est allé à Pré-au-Lard, sans le rat, Sirius le chien a sympathisé avec lui ! Le relation entre Tonks et Drago m'est un peu tombée dessus par surprise, j'avoue xD Mais Drago, qui se sent étouffé et seul, a obligatoirement été fasciné par sa cousine attachante, courageuse, et qui se met en quatre pour lui changer les idées. Du coup... Voilà. Et évidemment, l'esprit Serpentard d'Elisa s'est aussitôt focalisé sur le médaillon. Yep, ell est très calculatrice quand elle s'y met. Pour le livre du Prince : celui qu'Elisa utilise (et donc le remplacement qu'elle devrait prendre dan sla classe) n'est pas le même que celui du Prince ! No seulement ce n'est pas un manuel destiné à la même année (Elisa est en 5ème année, celui du Prince est de 6ème année), mais Rogue n'utilise sans doute pas les mêmes éditions (vu qu'il a amélioré l'originale). Et pour ce qui est de Slughorn... Uh uh uh. Attend le lire ce qui va se dire aux conseils d'orientation d'Elisa, ça va te plaire x)

Merci **IceQueen38** ! Oui, Elisa réalise pas mal de choses sur elle-même, sur l'école, sur Dumbledore, sur ses méthodes, et sur ce qui l'attend. Un vrai ascenseur émotionnel ! Et oui, elle est un peu sous le choc, et ça fait pleurer ce genre d'émotions (je suis moi-même du genre à pleurer assez facilement)... Bref, je suis contente que ce côté plus vulnérable d'Elisa te plaise. C'est dur pour elle d'admettre qu'elle n'est pas aussi pure et innocente que la blanche colombe...

Salut **BlancheEner** ! Bah, justement, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, alors voilà, c'est compliqué x) Sinon, pour Elisa ! Oui, elle délègue x) Et les deux seuls premières années qu'on "voit" sont Ambre et Astoria, qui ne font pas partie du CEM (donc moins de contact). Mais c'est vrai qu'Elisa est moins investie dans son rôle de mentor, et c'est finalement ça qui la pousse à préparer sa succession. Pour le doctorat : tu auras toutes tes réponses dans un des chapitres suivants, plus particulièrement celui des conseils d'orientation ! Sinon, la Bav'boule est un jeu sorcier basé sur le principe de la pétanque et du jeu de bille, et les boules crachent à la figure des perdants (d'où le nom xD). J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop développé le sujet x)

Yo **Zarbi** ! Oui, Elisa a une révélation x) Et elle n'est pas très agréable ! Ce n'ets pas facile d'admettre qu'on a les défauts qu'on déteste chez les autres... Voilà. Sinon, le concept du parrainage est complètement libre, tu peux bien sûr l'emprunter si tu veux =)

Salut **Elaia Gurialde** x) Ah ah, Dudu fait de son mieux x) Et je rêvais depuis des lustres de placer une citation moldue de ce genre ! Bref, sinon, je suis contente de te faire aimer Drago, c'ets un personnage difficile à manier mais avec beaucoup de potentiel. Quant à Tonks... Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Hello, **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom ! Oui, je me donne beaucoup de mal pour comprendre Dumbledore. Et c'est dur de ressentir de l'empathie pour les persos qu'on n'aime pas x) Mais oui, au final, Elisa et Dudu se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils ont de grandes et belles idées, mais ça nécessite de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, de faire quelques sacrifices, et... Et ce n'est pas un chemin qu'il est facile d'emprunter. Elisa le sait. En fait, si elle n'avait pas été possédée par Tom, elle aurait carrément suivi ce chemin, convaicue de sa propre puissance et de son sens moral. Mais le journal de Tom lui a apprit qu'elle n'était pas infaillible, et que son arrogance ne la mènerai qu'à marcher vers sa mort, toute seule et terrifiée, dans un tunnel détrempé. Elisa a prit du recul, ce que DUmbledore n'a pas fait à son âge, et... C'est là que leurs chemins divergent. Elle a peur de la solitude alors que Dumbledore l'a embrassée de tout coeur, comme un noble héros pensant que c'était là son devoir. Cela a totalement façonné leurs caractères... Et, pour Dumbledore, cela ne l'a pas mené à une fin heureuse. Et il le sait. Il en a cruellement conscience, en voyant Elisa lui renvoyer l'image de ce qu'il aurait pu être. Voilà. Sinon, pour ce qui est des parrains ! Oui, certains Serpy vont en profiter (pour tisser des alliances familiales, par exemple, etc.). Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est as un rôle pour les Préfets. Les Préfets sont nommés par les profs pour exercer l'autorité, ils ne sont pas choisi pour leurs talents de mentors ou leurs gentillesse, mais pour leur respect des règles. Ils ne sont pas vraiment un bon choix. Cédric est une exception. Sinon, pour répondre à ta quetsion : non je ne l'ai pas lu, ce bouquin, mais ça m'intéresse ! Après tout, Erik L'Homme a co-écrit plusieurs livres avec Pierre Bottero, qui est ma divinité majeure. x)

Yo **Niakovic** ! En fait ELisa ets plus ou moins sûre que rien ne va sortir de la quête de Sirius, donc elle ne se fait pas de souci de ce côté-là. Elle sait que le rat est prudent, que Sirius est plus ou moins coincé, et qu'elle peut prendre son temps. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une sage idée de sa part... Enfin bref. Narcissa et Andromeda ne sont pas encore tout à fait réconciliées, mais elles se sont rapprochées. Narcissa est en quête de nouveaux soutiens, de nouvelles alliances (pour quitter l'ombre de Lucius), quitte à ce que ses nouveaux amis ne soient pas très "purs". Et Anromeda, qui a dû tout quitter pour épouser Ted Tonks, a vraiment envie de se reconnecter avec son héritage. Donc voilà, elles s'entendent. Mais ce sont surtout DRago et Nymphadora qui se sont rapprochés : ils s'adorent mutuellement xD Quant à Dumbledore : Elisa a tellement l'habitude de juger ses actes qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment à lui faire la morale... ET c'ets un choc. Mais comparativement, Elisa reste toujours BEAUCOUP MOINS froide que Dudu. Lui, c'est un chef de guerre et il agit comme tel : même en temps de paix, même dans son école. Alors qu'Elisa ne perd jamais de vue ces deux derniers faits... Et agit en conséquence.

Yep, **DreamerInTheSky** , Elisa a devant elel l'exemple du pire comme du meilleur ! Et elle qui juge Dudu si sévèrement... Elle va bientô réaliser que, dans certaines circonstances, il n'y a pas de bon choix ou e bonne option. Cela dit, même si elle comprend mieux Dumbledore, elle ne va pas lui faire confiance tout de suite. Probablement jamais en fait x)

Hello **Streema** ! Harry et Drago n'étant plus "ennemis mortels", Harry ne va pas faire un foin du rapprochement entre Elisa et Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, pour l'instant. Ils sont simplement polis l'un avec l'autre x) Ouaiiiis, Elisa a ENFIN réalisé qu'elle agi comme Dudu. Elle le critiquait autant parce qu'elle voyait en lui les traits qu'elle déteste le plus chez elle x)

Thanks **Lamésis** ! Pour ce qui est de Lockhart... Ca ne me parait pas décalé. On sait que Lockhart n'a pas vraiment de moralité, qu'il est habitué à se sortir de ses problèmes à l'aide de Sortilèges de Mémoire, qu'il est arrogant et qu'il n'a pas de sens de la retenue. Dans un livre pour enfant (c'est-à-dire le canon), ça se voit à ses vantardises, etc. Mais Lockhart était quand même prêt à rater magistralement le Philtre de Restauration à la Mandragore (qu'il voulait faire tout seul), juste pour se donner de grands airs, sans penser aux conséquences... Alors qu'il est sous les yeux de Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du pays ! On voit bien qu'il a l'habitude d'échapper aux conséquences de ses actions, même les plus stupides ou répréhensibles. Et vu qu'il a beaucoup de fans féminines, qu'il semble beaucoup encourager... Il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'il a franchi le pas avec quelques fans (ou simplement quelques connaissnaces) puis leur a effacé la mémoire pour éviter d'avoir à gérer des pleurs énamourés, des crises de jalousie, des plaintes ou des récriminations. La plupart des hommes qui commettent des agressions sexuelles ne le font pas de manière violente, et surtout, ils ne considèrent pas ça comme une agression : juste comme un peu de fun innofensif. Lockahrt est tout à fait ce genre d'homme, qui serai ahuri est vaguement indigné qu'on vienne l'emmerder parce qu'il a eu la main baladeuse.

Salut et bienvenue dans cet univers, **Lune Pourpre** ! Le genre des SI est parfois dur à apprécier xD Quel est la première SI que tu as lu et aimé ? Je suis curieuse, j'essaie de découvrir de nouvelles fics dans ce genre...

Yo **l'Avadakedavrateur** x) Oui, tu vois tout de suite les répercussions qui commencent déjà se déclencher. Square Grimmauld, Kreattur, Sirius, l'Ordre... Tout ça, bouleversé par quelques mots et actions d'Elisa. Elle fourre vraiment son nez partout. Et oui, elle se rend ENFIN compte que Dudu la compare à lui. En fait, il la compare à lui depuis le moment où elle lui a crié dessus dans son bureau : parce qu'au milieu de son caca nerveux, Elisa a si précisément cibler les failles de son raisonnement que Dumbledore a comprit qu'elle raisonnait exactement pareil. Et depuis, il la garde à l'oeil et la voit sous un nouvel angle...

Hello **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Ah ah, oui, Tourmaline avance bien x) Pour le parrainage : le but est de mettre les gamins à l'aise, et avoir un parrain connu est plus favorable dans ce cas-là. Et surtout (j'aurais peut-être du le préciser), chez les sorciers, c'est très important de maintenir les connexions et relations déjà existantes, surtout les liens familiaux. Donc voilà, les parrains seront de préférence des gens qui connaissent déjà le filleul.

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Ouais, j'aime faire du mal à mes persos x) Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura de la souffrance émotionnelle à souhait, mwahahahahah ! Ahem. Non, je ne suis pas tordue xD Pour ce qui est des sorts... J'ai une imagination assez visuelle, alors j'imagine des inventions qui ont une certaine esthétique, j'avoue. Le sort de modelage de l'eau a réellement la classe x)

Merci pour ta longue review, **Gilgalad Swiftblade** ! Ca m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles =) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que trouve Elisa bien amenée, bien écrire et réaliste ! Pour ce qui est de ses inventions... Damn. Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir montré, littéralement, la liste de ses projets ratés. Ca incluait le sabre-laser par exemple... Et son miroir communiquant pour lequel elle a dutMais bref. Si Elisa invente des trucs, c'est parce que, déjà, il y a la MAGIE. Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme d'ingénieur ni même de connaitre le fonctionnement exacte de l'objet d'origine (comme le téléphone portable) ! Elle visualise la finalité du produit, elle a l'intention et la détermination nécessaire pour donner l'impulsion à la magie... Après tout, les enchantements, c'est surtout une affaire de volonté. Elle veut quelque chose intensément, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle se focalise dessus, et... Ca aide à obtenir un résultat. Ce n'est pas de l'ingéniosité qui permet de créer quelque chose d'enchanté, c'est de l'obstination x)

.

Enfin bref ! Voici le personnage du jour... **Aaron Woodbridge** !

Aaron Julien Woodbridge est un Serdaigle de Sang-Mêlé, dans la même année qu'Elisa. Il a les cheveux bruns et frisés assez longs, qui lui atteigne les épaules, et un visage anguleux, la peau très claire. Discret, timide et rêveur, il n'est pas très sociable et ne se mêle pas beaucoup à ses pairs. Ainsi, le CEM est le seul club qu'il fréquente.

Le père d'Aaron est sorcier, nommé **Julien Woddbridge**. C'est un ex-Serdaigle, qui travaille comme employé dans une obscure librairie d'un petit village mi-sorcier mi-moldu de Cornouailles. Il est fasciné par les vieilles légendes, les récits obscurs. Son épouse, **Jane Woodbridge** (née Moat), est Moldue et travaille comme infirmière dans la clinique du coin : c'est une personne terre-à-terre, pragmatique et autoritaire. Ils étaient très amoureux jadis, mais l'amour s'est refroidi avec le temps, l'incompatibilité de leurs passions, et leurs jobs respectifs très contraignant…

Aaron a une sœur : **Gabrielle Woodbridge**. Elle est sorcière elle aussi, mais elle a neuf ans de plus que lui et ils n'ont jamais été très proches. Gabrielle a été à Gryffondor : elle est volontaire, impérieuse et énergique, comme leur mère. Après Poudlard, elle a raté le concours d'entrée des Aurors, et a ensuite choisie de suivre une formation de tireuse d'élite de baguette (le rang d'au-dessous dans la police/armée magique).

Aaron est d'un naturel doux, un peu mélancolique. Il est très **timide** et parle assez peu : il tend à se fondre dans la masse. Les grandes groupes bruyants le mettent mal-à-l'aise, et il est d'un naturel introverti. Il a du mal à se faire des amis : il ne sait pas approcher les gens, parler avec un inconnu le rend nerveux et maladroit… Cela dit, il a envie d'être aimé, il a envie de plaire. Il est d'une grande **gentillesse** et toujours prêt à rendre service. Certains exploitent ça sans vergogne, parce qu'Aaron a du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit. Il est facile pour quelques élèves un peu cruels de se moquer de lui, d'abuser de sa gentillesse pour qu'il fasse leurs devoirs, etc. Aaron n'aime pas la bagarre, ni le conflit en général. Il est plus courageux qu'il n'y parait, mais la violence ou les moqueries tendent à le pétrifier de honte, d'embarras ou simplement de désarroi. C'est quelqu'un de très **sensible**.

Aaron est cependant d'une grande loyauté, et prêt à rassembler tout son courage pour ses amis ou les gens qui lui demandent de l'aide. C'est quelqu'un de très dévoué, qui se met en quatre pour aider ceux qui lui sont chers… Ou même tout personne ayant besoin d'aide. Il a un cœur d'or. Même s'il n'est pas très respecté chez les Serdaigle, il est relativement aimé, surtout parmi les plus jeunes.

Aaron aurait aisément pu être le paria de sa Maison, avec sa timidité et son isolement. Il n'est pas quelqu'un qui se fait respecter. Mais chez les Serdaigle qui admirent l'intelligence, la créativité et le dévouement au travail, Aaron a cependant droit à une certaine considération de la part de ses pairs… Car Aaron est un **inventeur de sorts**.

Il n'est pas au niveau d'Elisa et n'a certainement aucun désir d'en faire un métier. Il ne fait pas vraiment de sorts utiles. Non, ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de tester les limites d'un sort, les unes après les autres. Il multiplie les petites expériences. Rien d'extraordinaire, et la quasi-totalité des membres de sa promotion ne savent même pas qu'il est si doué en Sortilèges. Aaron n'a pas vraiment pour but de créer quelque chose, juste d'étudier ce qui est. Mais la magie d'Aaron est relativement explosive, et parfois (environ une fois sur dix), ses expériences font quelque chose de complètement inattendues. Il a ainsi accidentellement transformé une pantoufle en créature mordeuse qui a hanté son dortoir pendant plus d'un mois, une anecdote qui est toujours raconté avec autant d'hilarité par les Serdaigle qui n'ont pas été mordus par la chose. Cela a donné à Aaron une réputation de maladroit, voir de **catastrophe**. Réputation qu'il ne mérite pas, pourtant : Aaron est quelqu'un de prudent, de minutieux, d'attentif et d'intelligent. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui enchaîne les accidents !

Aaron a peu d'amis, mais il est particulièrement proche de **Takashi Noda** : ils sont tous les deux discrets, silencieux et sensibles. Par extension, il s'entend bien avec tous les amis de Takashi, comme **Elisabeth Bishop** ou **Cédric Diggory** , ou bien les **jumeaux Weasley** (qui ont la courtoisie de ne pas trop le cibler dans leurs blagues). **Helen Dawlish** , la caïd de sa classe, est assez indifférente à son sort : mais elle protège et respecte Takashi, et donc protège Aaron par extension.

Aaron est très amoureux de **Tabitha Bainbridge** , une Serpentard de son année qui est élégante, douce et discrète. Mais malgré sa docilité apparente, Tabitha est quelqu'un d'ambitieux, bien moins sensible et délicate qu'Aaron. Reste à savoir si leurs deux caractères sont compatibles sur le long terme…

.

Voilà voilà. Et on peut donc reprendre les votes ! J'ai hésité à vous parler des premières années de ce tome. Mais Puisque Takashi a déjà été décrit et que je viens de faire Aaron, je vous propose de choisir parmi les Serdaigle restant de leur classe...

\- Helen Dawlish (Sang-Pure autoritaire et charismatique, grande fan de duel)

\- Loretta Cornhill (Née-Moldue membre du CEM)

\- Hazel Kirby (Sang-Mêlée membre du CEM)

\- Patricia Stimpson (Puriste snobinarde)

\- Marcus Fenwick (Sang-Pur désinvolte)

\- Arjuna Balaji (Sang-Pur issu d'une lignée indienne)

\- Scott Ancrum (Sang-Mêlé membre du CEM)

\- Jeremy Stretton (Puriste, frère jumeau d'Imogen Stretton de Serpentard)

.

Voilààààààà ! Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas de faire ça alors que ma prof est en train de nous parler d'interruption des délais de forclusion en matière de garantie en droit de la construction, elle est littéralement à UN MÈTRE DE MA CHAISE, je suis une mauvais étudiante TT_TT

Bref. Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé**

 **.**

Elisa passa toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à digérer ce qu'elle avait compris dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir fait la comparaison plus tôt. Elle _était_ Dumbledore. Elle était le « génie surdoué » qui voulait se faire aimer de tout le monde, et qui essayait secrètement de tout contrôler et de décider de la vie des autres. C'était _elle_ , c'était ce qu'elle faisait _depuis le jour où elle avait posé le pied à Poudlard_. Ça la rendait malade. Etait-elle vraiment devenue comme ça ? Est-ce qu'un jour, elle serait capable d'abandonner un bébé sur le pas d'une porte sans le moindre remords ? Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de planifier la mort de quelqu'un pour l'avancement d'un plan pour Le Plus Grand Bien, et de sourire à cette personne tous les jours, de prétendre l'aimer ?

Est-ce qu'elle finirait comme Dumbledore, sans famille, sans véritables amis, sans confident, n'ayant pour alliés que des gens qui le mettaient sur un piédestal sans vraiment le comprendre ? Rien que d'y penser, sa gorge se serrait. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec une telle solitude.

Non, décida-t-elle. Non, elle ne deviendrait pas comme ça. Elle se le jurait, ici et maintenant : elle ne deviendrait pas comme Dumbledore. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis, elle ne serait jamais aussi froide. Elle ne se fermerait pas aux autres, et elle ne manipulerait pas les gens comme des pions, parce qu'elle ne perdrait jamais de vue qu'ils étaient des _gens_ , qu'ils avaient des sentiments, de la valeur, et qu'elle devait respecter leur humanité.

A la seconde où elle fit cette résolution, elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas capable de la tenir. Sa gorge se noua, et elle retint un grognement de frustration inarticulé.

Elle connaissait le futur. Elle savait à quel point il allait être sombre, elle savait à quel point il allait être meurtrier, et il y aurait des moments où elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à agir de façon à ce que certains évènements ne se produisent pas. Contrairement à Dumbledore, elle n'agirait pas en se basant sur des suppositions, mais des faits : cependant, le résultat était le même. Si elle devait mentir, tricher, manipuler, tuer peut-être… Tout ça pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir… Elle le ferait.

Et rien que d'y penser, elle sentait son estomac se soulever, ses mains trembler. C'était terrifiant, toute cette pression. Savoir qu'elle était la seule à connaître ce qui les attendait, que changer les évènements reposaient sur elle, et qu'elle n'en serait peut-être pas capable… Pas étonnant que Dumbledore paraisse un peu cinglé. Si l'alternative était de faire une crise de panique, Elisa avait très envie de prétendre qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle en mangeant des caramels.

Elle finit par arriver à un compromis. Elle mentirait, manipulerait, et combattrait : c'était nécessaire. En revanche, elle essaierait toujours d'être honnête, et elle ne mentirait jamais à ses amis. Elle choisirait toujours le plan peut-être le moins rapide, mais qui risquait également de faire le moins de dommages collatéraux. Elle n'abandonnerait aucun de ses alliés à son sort (et là, elle pensait à la négligence du directeur envers Sirius, mais aussi Hagrid, et à Harry lui-même).

Et elle ne considérerait jamais, jamais, qu'aucune souffrance soit nécessaire à une plus grande cause. Jamais elle ne verrait les gens comme des pièces sur un échiquier. Et si elle devait vraiment prendre une décision dérangeante de ce genre, alors elle demanderait à quelqu'un de prendre cette décision avec elle. Elle n'était pas Dieu. Elle n'avait aucun droit de prendre cette décision _seule_.

Elisa s'endormit à quatre heures du matin, la conscience pas tout à fait tranquille, mais l'esprit déjà plus apaisé. Ce n'était pas tout de se fixer un objectif. Les moyens utilisés, ça comptait, aussi. C'était ça qui faisait de vous quelqu'un de bien ou de mauvais.

Le lendemain, les élèves de troisième année furent tous convoqués par leur directeur (ou directrice) de Maison pour leur annoncer officiellement que le système du parrainage serait mis en place l'année prochaine. Les élèves ne voulant pas assumer cette responsabilité pouvaient se désister dès maintenant. Chez les Poufsouffle comme chez les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor, personne ne refusa : mais chez les Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle furent retirés de la liste (Tracey raconta que c'était Drago qui le leur avait ordonné, car il refusait que ces deux idiots soient les modèles d'un petit Serpentard naïf. Elisa approuvait sans réserve cette idée).

La vie reprit son cours, comme d'habitude. Les cours, les devoirs. Les élèves qui paniquaient à cause des BUSES. Les entraînements pour le Challenge prochain. Elisa se rappela qu'elle avait des projets pour le week-end et, le samedi après-midi, elle se rendit au septième étage et passa trois fois devant le tableau des trolls dansants, pensant très fort à la Salle sur Demande. Une porte apparut, et elle entra dans la salle avec un puissant sentiment de satisfaction.

Elle avait demandé à la pièce un endroit où s'entraîner, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Ce n'était pas une bibliothèque ou une salle de classe vide qui s'ouvrit pour elle : c'était une salle d'armes, au sol dallé et aux murs couverts d'épées ouvragées et de tableaux représentants des duels sorciers.

– Cool, murmura Elisa.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra.

– Je voudrais un set de couteaux de lancer, et une cible.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une cible ronde était apparue à mi-hauteur du mur en face d'elle. Et à côté d'elle s'était matérialisé un petit comptoir sur lequel reposaient six petits couteaux de lancer, aussi légers que les stylets de jet qu'utilisaient les ninjas. Elisa en prit un, admirant sa finesse. Elle qui était allée au Japon cet été, elle pouvait grossièrement reconnaitre un couteau de style ninja, et c'était définitivement ce style-là.

– Vraiment, vraiment cool, sourit-t-elle.

Elle s'entraina au lancer, d'abord sans la Force (échec lamentable), puis avec la Force (réussite totale). Utiliser la Force quand elle lançait ou attrapait quelque chose était presque un réflexe, désormais. Sans elle, Elisa était plutôt maladroite. Elle était incapable de rattraper un crayon si on le lui lançait, alors lancer un couteau au milieu d'une cible avec assez de force pour en transpercer le bois ? C'était impossible. Toutes ses capacités de lancer reposaient donc sur la Force.

Ensuite, elle s'entraîna aux Sortilèges. Le Fulgura, l'Incarcerem, le Stupéfix, le Reducto, l'Expulso, le Repulso, le Flashbang, le Protego, l'Aguamenti, l'Incendio, tout y passa. Puis, une fois relativement fatiguée, elle s'assit sur un coussin qui était apparu comme par magie quand elle l'avait désiré, et réfléchit aux limitations de la salle.

– Je veux un chocolat chaud.

Rien.

– Un lingot d'or ?

Rien non plus.

– D'accord, murmura Elisa. Donc la loi de Gamp est toujours inviolable ici. En revanche, la cible, les couteaux, le coussin… Les autres objets peuvent être conjurés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en est des objets qui existent déjà ailleurs ? Par exemple… Je voudrais la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Elle ferma les yeux, pensant de toutes ses forces au parchemin enchanté. Puis elle rouvrit un œil. Mais non, le sol devant elle était toujours vide. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

– Donc tu ne peux pas faire apparaitre un objet qui se trouve ailleurs. A moins que ce soit parce que la Carte est dans le coffre d'un élève et que la Salle ne permette pas le vol dans les dortoirs… ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. Je veux le livre de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Toujours rien.

– Oh, allez ! se plaignit Elisa. Tu pourrais un peu coopérer. Qu'en est-il d'un objet qui est dans une autre version de la pièce, comme…

Pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois jours, Elisa eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Dans une autre version de la pièce, il y avait un Horcruxe de Voldemort. Il y avait le diadème. Tout son corps se couvrit soudain d'une sueur froide. Ça lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Lentement, elle se leva.

– Nope, fit-elle à personne en particulier. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle quitta la salle, et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se détourna, la porte avait disparu, et ce fut seulement lorsque ses épaules se détendirent qu'Elisa réalisa la tension de ses muscles, comme si elle s'attendait à devoir fuir à toutes jambes. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avec un profond soupir, le cœur battant la chamade, et respira un grand coup pour refouler son émotion.

Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle n'était pas prête à reprendre sa traque aux Horcruxes. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de détruire le diadème, mais surtout… Elle avait peur de vouloir le mettre.

Elle avait peur de vouloir retrouver la sérénité de la période où Jedusor avait influencé son esprit. Ce calme, cette puissance. Ses gestes dépourvus de maladresse, le succès qui lui venait sans effort. Ça avait été si grisant. Après avoir perdu le journal, son esprit était redevenu le sien, mais ça lui semblait tellement _chaotique_. Elle avait des excès de rage qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, ses émotions étaient incontrôlables, ses échecs lui donnaient envie de crier de frustration. Alors que ça avait été si simple, quand Tom était là pour l'aider. Dangereux, perverti et malsain : mais tellement simple.

Voilà. Elle avait peur de découvrir qu'elle avait une addiction.

(Franchement, le Choixpeau avait eu bien raison de ne pas la mettre à Gryffondor, songea-t-elle avait dégoût. C'était la raison la plus lâche possible pour repousser sa quête de destruction de Voldemort.)

Penser au diadème lui fit penser aux autres Horcruxes, ce qui lui fit penser à Square Grimmauld (où se trouvait toujours le médaillon, sans doute). Et penser à Square Grimmauld lui rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la lettre sur Sirius que lui avait donnée Neal. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de le faire, d'ailleurs. Si elle lisait des trucs affreux sur les Maraudeurs, ça changerait son regard sur Harry… Mais aussi sur Lupin. Et Elisa était nulle pour mentir. Les gens devineraient forcément qu'un truc clochait entre elle et le prof de Défense.

Elisa n'avait rien contre Remus Lupin, à priori. Elle n'était pas proche de lui comme elle l'était de Flitwick ou de Trelawney, et elle ne l'évitait pas comme elle évitait Rogue ou McGonagall. Elle était polie et cordiale, et c'était tout. Lupin avait beau être l'un des « héros » de la saga originale… Pour Elisa, il était un prof compétent mais absolument banal.

Et elle n'avait pas envie que ça change. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire attention à Lupin. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être distraite de ses cours et de ses leçons par des ruminations mentales sur les Maraudeurs, s'ils étaient des gens biens ou pas. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lire cette lettre, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait horreur de rester dans l'ignorance, mais… Elle pouvait encore attendre un petit peu, non ?

Il y avait tant de choses dont elle devait se préoccuper. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait les informulés, Flitwick insistait pour qu'elle reste silencieuse quand elle jetait des sorts dans sa classe. Elle ramait affreusement en Métamorphose, et comme elle faisait tous ses devoirs en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle n'écoutait pas un mot de Binns et réalisait avec horreur que même en potassant les notes d'Heather à la fin de l'année, elle allait sans doute rater sa BUSE d'Histoire. Et puis, il fallait s'entraîner pour le prochain Challenge, il fallait gérer le CEM, il fallait continuer à bosser sur ses Glisseurs (elle avait reçu deux nouvelles commandes)…

Et en plus, il fallait compter sur le drama des collégiens ! Une Serdaigle fondit en larmes en plein cours de Potions. Aaron Woodbridge et Tabitha se disputèrent au sujet de leur cours de Botanique et ça se finit en hurlement tant la pression des BUSES leur pesait dessus. Même les élèves plus jeunes s'y mettaient ! Plus particulièrement, les Gryffondor. Le rat de Ron, Croûtard, avait disparu : et comme Ron accusait le chat d'Hermione, ça avait donné lieu à une engueulade retentissante.

C'était un élément du canon, un point fixe, qu'Elisa était presque contente de revoir. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Bon, le problème, c'était que les leçons du CEM étaient plus tendues. Harry avait loyalement pris le parti de Ron, parce que le rouquin avait quand même perdu son animal de compagnie. Du coup, Hermione ne lui parlait plus. Les yeux rouges et l'air épuisé, elle gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses leçons. Elisa essayait de jouer le rôle de médiatrice, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Tant qu'Hermione et Ron refusaient de s'excuser, ils étaient dans l'impasse.

– J'aurais dû offrir une cage à Ron pour son rat, soupira Elisa à Harry.

Mais le Survivant secoua la tête :

– Non, je lui ai proposé et il a dit que Croûtard était habitué à sa liberté. Il voulait pouvoir le laisser vaquer partout.

Elisa haussa très haut les sourcils, et Trisha, qui travaillait à côté d'elle et écoutait la conversation, formula à voix haute ce que son amie pensait tout bas :

– Avec tous les chats qu'il y a dans le château ? C'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive, alors…

– Je sais, fit misérablement Harry. Je lui ai dit, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il est vraiment en colère. Pas tant parce que Pattenrond a mangé Croûtard, mais parce qu'Hermione refuse de s'excuser. Il croit que ça veut dire qu'elle s'en fiche.

Elisa, Trisha et Harry glissèrent tous les trois un regard à Hermione. Deux tables plus loin et plongée dans un questionnaire sur la guerre des Deux Roses au XVème siècle, la Gryffondor avait l'air exténuée. Ces jours-ci, elle semblait constamment à bout de nerfs et au bord des larmes. Cette dispute, ajoutée au stress et à sa surcharge de travail, consumait toute son énergie.

– Elle ne s'en fiche pas, lâcha Elisa.

– Je sais ! gémit Harry. Et normalement c'est Ron qui s'occupe de vérifier qu'elle a des barres de céréales dans son sac et qu'elle va se coucher à la bonne heure, mais là ils ne se parlent plus et du coup elle est surmenée !

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé ça. Est-ce que c'était un élément canon, que Ron soit la personne responsable du groupe ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Ça n'avait sans doute jamais été mentionné dans les livres…

Cela dit, c'était parfaitement logique. Ron avait été élevé par Molly Weasley. Il considérait que la bouffe et le repos étaient sacrés. Quand il voyait ses amis se surmener (comme Hermione) ou être affamés (comme Harry dans le canon), il était du genre à immédiatement s'indigner.

Elisa poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'allait pas laisser Hermione s'épuiser ainsi. Ça ne changerait rien au canon si elle prenait soin d'une gamine exténuée, non ?

– Je vais m'occuper de ça, promit-elle à Harry.

Le Survivant s'affaissa de soulagement. Puis Elisa plissa les yeux :

– Au fait, comment avance ton Patronus ?

Harry poussa un grognement découragé. Il réussissait mieux quand il était sous pression. Sans un Epouvantard pour le motiver, et avec la certitude qu'il était entouré de gens capable de lancer ce sortilège si jamais il y avait une attaque de Détraqueurs… Il était plus en sécurité que dans le canon, mais il était moins motivé, et ses progrès étaient beaucoup plus lents.

– Ça avance bien, _Magister_. C'est un grand animal avec des cornes. Peut-être un cerf.

Elisa sourit avec affection. Bien sûr que c'était un cerf. Harry était un peu différent de sa version canon, mais pas tant que ça.

Mais bref. Les progrès d'Harry, c'était bien, mais il fallait aussi se préoccuper des soucis d'Hermione… Et Elisa ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec l'adolescente. Elle ne savait pas quoi inventer comme mensonge crédible, et dire qu'elle venait de la part d'Harry risquait de complètement braquer la Gryffondor. Hermione était intelligente, mais quand il s'agissait d'émotions, elle était paralysée. Elisa avait d'ailleurs une théorie selon laquelle c'était pour ça qu'Hermione refusait d'accepter la Divination (qui nécessitait de l'intuitivité, de l'ouverture spirituelle, mais surtout de l'empathie avec le monde).

Mais bref. Elisa ne savait pas comment tourner autour du pot, alors elle décida d'aller droit au but et de faire appel à quelque chose qui faisait rarement défaut à Hermione : la logique et la rationalité.

– Tu as un Retourneur de Temps et tu l'utilises mal, fit-elle sans ambages après avoir entraîné Hermione dans une salle de classe vide juste après la fin du CEM.

Hermione, qui avait poussé un petit cri effaré quand Elisa avait révélé son secret, se redressa aussitôt d'un air indigné :

– Pas du tout !

Elisa attrapa l'emploi du temps d'Hermione et le lui agita sous le nez :

– Tu sais quelle est la division optimale d'une journée ? Un tiers de sommeil, un tiers de travail, et un tiers de détente et d'activités stimulantes pour le cerveau. Là, tu as… Environ huit heures de sommeil, plus treize heures de travail, cinq heures de devoirs, et à peine deux heures de pause. Tu brûles ton énergie en vain, tu as plus de mal à retenir tes leçons, et bientôt tu vas sauter des repas et affaiblir encore plus ton organisme !

– Je gère tout ça parfaitement, protesta Hermione avec obstination.

– Tu gères, concéda Elisa. Mais pas parfaitement. Tu n'utilises pas ton Retourneur de Temps pour te faire de la place dans ton planning pour tes devoirs, par exemple : tu l'utilises seulement pour pouvoir assister à tous tes cours.

– C'est pour ça que le professeur McGonagall me l'a donné !

– Et si je lui dis que tu es surmenée, elle te le confisquera avant la fin de la journée, contra Elisa d'un air implacable. Alors tu n'as pas le choix, on va te refaire un emploi du temps proportionné.

L'idée de se faire confisquer son Retourneur de Temps sembla suffisamment horrifier Hermione pour qu'elle cesse de protester. Vaincue, elle hocha la tête, et Elisa se mit au travail.

Elisa aimait beaucoup faire des plannings. Rajouter des couleurs, diviser nettement les heures et les matières… B&B vendait d'ailleurs des tas de plannings aux modalités diverses, dotés d'effets sonores ou lumineux. Pour autant, c'était bien la première fois qu'Elisa faisait un planning pour des journées de trente heures. C'était un peu perturbant.

Elle ne laissa cependant pas son trouble paraitre, et réajusta méthodiquement tout l'emploi du temps d'Hermione. Elle rallongea sa période de sommeil, et ajouta des pauses au milieu de l'après-midi pour manger ou faire une sieste. Elle jeta un sort de Poids-Plume sur le sac d'Hermione, qui menaçait de craquer sous le poids de ses livres. Puis elle appela Olly, et lui ordonna de toujours veiller à ce qu'Hermione ait un casse-croûte dans son sac.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça, protesta Hermione avec embarras.

Elisa grimaça, puis avoua avec franchise :

– Techniquement, si. En ce moment, je me demande si je suis quelqu'un de bien. Faire ce genre de chose m'aide à croire que oui.

– Ne dis pas ça ! s'horrifia Hermione. Bien sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

Elisa sourit faiblement. Elle n'en était pas si sûre, mais ça faisait du bien d'avoir le vote de confiance d'une des héroïnes de la saga.

– Je fais de mon mieux, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Et elle espérait que ce soit assez.

Le mois de février pointa le bout de son nez. La charge de devoirs des cinquièmes années s'allégea assez pour qu'ils se permettent de se détendre un peu. Pour Elisa, ce fut l'occasion d'aller patiner : le lac était gelé depuis la mi-janvier, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y aller. En revanche Jojo, la quatrième année de Poufsouffle passionnée par le patinage artistique, passait tout son temps libre à filer sur la glace et à exécuter des figures acrobatiques, tandis que ses amis Aglaé et Liam restaient sur la berge et clamaient haut et fort que les sports de glisse étaient beaucoup trop dangereux.

Elisa recevait aussi des nouvelles de ses amis hors de Poudlard. Pour Gwendolyn, tout marchait sur des roulettes. Elle commençait à maîtriser la fabrication des miroirs et faisait de la pub. Elle avait vendu quelques modèles « en avant-première » à plusieurs clients, qui s'en montraient tous très satisfaits. Les miroirs restaient cependant très rares. Elisa avait le sien (un miroir rond de la taille de sa paume, intégré dans un poudrier en laiton doré), et elle était en train d'en fabriquer un autre pour Harry, qu'elle comptait lui offrir comme récompense quand il réussirait à faire son Patronus. Mais mis à part ces deux-là, moins d'une cinquantaine de modèles avaient été mis en circulation.

Une de ces clientes était Narcissa Black, pointa Gwendolyn. Et en effet, dans les jours suivants, Elisa vit à plusieurs reprises Drago Malefoy montrer fièrement son miroir communicant à ses amis.

Drago n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Elisa. Il se montrait toujours poli avec elle. Cela dit, il ne put résister à l'envie de lui montrer sa nouvelle trouvaille avec arrogance. Parce que cet idiot ignorait que c'était elle la créatrice du concept !

– C'est un marché qui n'est pas encore ouvert, se vanta-t-il tandis que sa classe regardait le miroir avec envie. Les miroirs communicants ne sont accessibles qu'à très peu de gens !

La Poufsouffle retint un fou-rire, et haussa posément un sourcil. Il se vantait sérieusement de son achat à _elle_ ? Elle, qui avait _inventé_ ces miroirs ?! Oh, c'était une occasion inespérée !

– Je sais, fit-elle tranquillement. C'est moi qui les ai mis en vente, après tout.

Malefoy marqua un temps d'arrêt, et tout son petit public se tourna vers Elisa. Les Serpentard avaient l'air interloqués, mais beaucoup de Poufsouffle (car Elisa était accompagnée par sa propre classe) ne semblaient pas surpris : ils étaient presque tous allés à B&B durant l'été, et savaient qu'Elisa en était la fournisseuse. La jeune fille, quant à elle, retint un sourire. Certes, elle et Drago étaient dans le même camp… Mais elle avait envie de lui clouer le bec depuis près de trois ans. Elle n'allait certainement pas se priver.

– Est-ce que tu as manqué mon nom en grand au-dessus de la boutique ? continua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil faussement étonné.

Plusieurs Poufsouffle gloussèrent, et Drago rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, se pencha vers Elisa avec intérêt, un air calculateur au fond de ses yeux sombres :

– Tu es la Bishop de _Bishop & Bowman_ ?

– C'est moi, fit tranquillement Elisa. Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ? Les parchemins, les montres, les Glisseurs, et maintenant les miroirs, ce sont des trucs que j'ai inventé à Poudlard quand je m'ennuyais.

Les Serpentard la considérèrent tous d'un air neuf. Même Pansy, la plus teigneuse de la bande (et une Puriste, d'ailleurs) fixait Elisa avec un certain respect. La Poufsouffle esquissa un sourire en coin, puis poursuivit son chemin et s'éloigna avec nonchalance. Avant même d'avoir tourné à l'angle du couloir, elle entendit la voix affligée de Daphnée Greengrass :

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois vantée à _elle_ d'avoir acheté l'une de ses inventions. Bon sang, Malefoy, je suis mortifiée et je ne fais que me tenir à côté de toi.

– Oh, la ferme ! protesta faiblement Drago.

Le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit. Yep, même si Drago avait changé, il méritait définitivement d'être descendu de son piédestal de temps en temps…

Mais passons.

Elisa ne recevait pas que des lettres de Gwendolyn. Lester la tenait également au courant de ce qui se passait à Tourmaline. Madeline avait officiellement démissionné de son travail moldu, et venait de prendre ses fonctions de directrice à Tourmaline. Elle avait apparemment trouvé un prof de sciences naturelles (un Cracmol qui s'était comme elle intégré dans le monde moldu) : et une prof de physique-chimie qui enseignerait également l'Etude des Moldus (une Moldue, mais bien intégrée au monde sorcier puisqu'elle était fiancée à un Sang-Pur).

En revanche, Tourmaline n'avait toujours pas de prof de Défense, d'Histoire, ou de Théorie Magique, et Madeline commençait à s'en inquiéter. Lester remit des petites annonces dans la _Gazette_. Elisa se mit à guetter ses pairs pour voir si l'un d'eux était intéressé par le sujet, mais très peu d'entre eux lisaient le journal, et ils étaient encore moins nombreux à éplucher les petites annonces.

Mais Elisa elle ne perdait pas espoir. Il fallait encore trois profs à Tourmaline avant la prochaine rentrée, et elle ferait tout pour que ce soit un succès !

 **oOoOoOo**

A la mi-février, en fouillant dans son coffre pour remettre la main sur son bonnet de rechange (elle avait testé son sort de métamorphose en saumon sur son bonnet habituel, et était incapable de lui faire reprendre son aspect normal), Elisa retomba sur la lettre de Neal.

Elle passa plusieurs secondes assise sur son lit, l'enveloppe sur ses genoux, sans l'ouvrir. Elle savait que si elle lisait ce témoignage, ça ouvrirait la voie à de nouveaux jalons dans l'histoire. Ça changerait sa façon de voir les choses, sa façon d'agir, ce qu'elle dirait à Harry. Il y aurait un avant et un après. Elisa aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle était objective, mais… Quand elle agissait, qu'elle planifiait, qu'elle analysait le futur… Ses sentiments entraient en compte. C'était pour ça qu'elle était si horrifiée à l'idée d'être détachée de tout, comme Dumbledore. Ses sentiments comptaient, et si elle lisait cette lettre, sa façon de voir les Maraudeurs changerait, et cela pouvait changer beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir.

Elle se décida.

– Eh, Trisha. Est-ce que tu as une seconde ?

Abandonnant Rhonda et Heidi (avec qui elle était en train de faire son devoir d'Histoire), Trisha grimpa sur le lit à côté d'elle. D'un geste de la main accompagné de la Force, Elisa ferma les rideaux. Puis, après réflexion, elle jeta aussi un sortilège d'insonorisation.

– C'est confidentiel ? fit Trisha avec amusement.

– On peut dire ça, admit Elisa en agitant l'enveloppe. Ceci est le témoignage d'un type sur Sirius Black et ses amis. Apparemment, c'est moche. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le lire.

– Pourquoi ? protesta Trisha. Ça pourrait être important.

Elisa la regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter. Ils étaient ensemble à Gryffondor. Et je suis sûre que ce témoignage, qui a été écrit par un Serpentard qui les détestait, ne les peint pas sous leur meilleur jour.

Trisha mit un moment à saisir toutes les répercussions que ça pourrait avoir, et Elisa vit son visage passer de l'ahurissement à la compréhension, puis se tordre d'une grimace :

– Aïe.

– Comme tu dis, lâcha Elisa.

Trisha réfléchit quelques instants, puis tenta tout de même :

– Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux de savoir ? Tout ce qu'on apprendra pourra être utile. Et puis, James Potter est mort. On s'en fiche qu'il ait été ami avec un grand malade. Ce qui compte, c'est le présent.

Ça, et elle avait envie de savoir. Ça se voyait à ses yeux brillants de curiosité. Elisa se sentit coupable : elle aussi, elle était dévorée d'une curiosité morbide. Elle voulait savoir quel genre d'horreur les gens disaient sur les Maraudeurs.

Est-ce que c'était le genre d'impulsion malsaine qu'elle aurait eu si elle n'avait jamais déversé son esprit dans le journal de Tom Jedusor ? Ou est-ce que cette curiosité morbide et égoïste avait toujours fait partie d'elle ?

Elle refoula fermement cette pensée. Non, elle ne penserait plus à Tom Jedusor. Elle allait lire cette lettre parce qu'elle le voulait et parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Trisha, un point c'est tout. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

L'auteur du témoignage s'appelait Willis Crawford. Il était de Sang-Mêlé, pas très fortuné, et avait eu deux ans de moins que les Maraudeurs. Il s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé dans la même classe que Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius.

Le ton du texte était… rageur, et c'était un euphémisme. Willis Crawford évoquait pêle-mêle tricheries au Quidditch, toilettes explosées, attaques dans les couloirs et autres perfidies. Au début du texte, la plupart de ces agressions ne semblaient pas plus sévères que ce que faisaient les jumeaux Weasley. Cela dit, Crawford parlait aussi d'occasions où les Maraudeurs suspendaient les gens en l'air, nus ou couverts d'inscriptions injurieuses, afin de les humilier devant un public. Crawford racontait avec rage que ce genre de blague n'était réservé qu'aux Sang-Mêlés ou aux élèves pauvres. Les riches Puristes, les gens que les Maraudeurs clamaient détester, n'étaient jamais attaqués.

 _« Après tout, ça aurait pu être_ dangereux _pour eux ! »_ remarquait vicieusement Crawford. _« Il y a des risques, quand on s'en prend à un Rosier ou à un Parkinson. Ils ont de l'argent, du pouvoir, et ils savent se défendre. Les gens qui n'avaient pas de famille pour voler à leur secours étaient des cibles bien plus faciles. »_

Elisa n'en était qu'à la deuxième page, et déjà elle savait avec certitude que ce texte ne devait _jamais_ tomber entre les mains d'Harry. Ok, elle était sûre que Crawford exagérait un peu… Mais il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Même si ce n'était sans doute pas un choix conscient de leur part, les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient aux plus vulnérables. Leurs blagues n'étaient pas une forme de résistance contre les futurs Mangemorts, elles n'étaient que cela : des _blagues_. Sans doute très drôles du point de vue d'un spectateur, mais humiliantes pour leurs cibles. Leurs victimes n'étaient pas capables de faire face à quatre agresseurs, surtout si deux d'entre eux étaient de riches Sang-Purs appartenant à de puissantes familles.

Yep. Garder ce truc hors de portée d'Harry à tout prix. Il serait _horrifié_.

Comme Elisa le craignait, Crawford donnait explicitement les noms des Maraudeurs. Sirius Black et James Potter étaient les meneurs. Sirius adorait la confrontation, le défi : c'était une façon pour lui de narguer ses parents. James préférait les trucs plus subtils, les embuscades, les tirs dans le dos. Il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Peter Pettigrew les suivait comme leur ombre, et il était un élève très doué en runes qui fabriquait souvent des objets enchantés pour faire rire ses amis (ou les aider à piéger leurs cibles). Quant au dernier membre de leur bande, sans surprise, c'était…

– Remus Lupin ?! s'étrangla Trisha. _Le professeur Lupin_ était ami avec _Sirius Black_ ?!

– Yep, grimaça Elisa en continuant à lire. Le bon élève de la bande. Un Préfet, aussi. Apparemment Crawford n'aimait vraiment pas Lupin…

– Tu m'étonnes ! gronda Trisha qui ne décolorait pas. Avec un Préfet pour les couvrir, les brutes se croient tout permis. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui personne ne stoppe les Puristes quand ils font les abrutis ! Presque tous les Préfets de Serpentard sont dans leur poche !

– Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas des Puristes, soupira Elisa. Juste des idiots.

– C'est la même chose, lâcha Trisha ulcérée. Je n'en reviens pas ! Quel sale hypocrite. Et Dumbledore l'a engagé ! A quoi il pense ?! Il croit que Lupin va l'aider à arrêter Black ?! Il était son meilleur ami !

– Il a une grande dette envers Dumbledore, l'informa Elisa en passant à la page suivante. En fait, Lupin vénère presque le directeur.

Trisha lui lança un regard incrédule :

– Et Dumbledore pense sérieusement que s'il tapote sur la tête de Lupin d'un air paternaliste, cette espèce de charogne hypocrite va se pâmer de reconnaissance et en oublier plus de sept ans d'amitié avec Black ?!

Elisa fronça les sourcils. C'était un bon point. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais… Dans le canon, c'était exactement ce que Dumbledore avait pensé. Il savait que Lupin ne voulait pas le décevoir, et il avait compté là-dessus. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu que Lupin soit tellement terrifié de désappointer Dumbledore qu'il cacherait à tout le monde que Sirius était Animagus, dans le seul but de conserver son image de bon élève auprès du directeur.

En y réfléchissant, Lupin avait vraiment de très gros problèmes d'hypocrisie.

– On n'a pas fini de lire, se contenta de dire Elisa en prenant la feuille suivante.

Trisha grogna, toujours furieuse, mais elle se tut et reprit sa lecture. Elisa songea avec résignation qu'il allait falloir sérieusement argumenter pour empêcher son amie d'aller hurler sur Lupin et pétitionner pour son renvoi.

Le reste du témoignage était tout aussi moche. Willis Crawford avait apparemment pas mal de trucs qui lui pesaient sur le cœur, et il avait détaillé plusieurs incidents, comme pour prouver que sa haine était justifiée. Le tout était entrecoupé d'injures et de qualificatifs peu flatteurs, mais il y avait plusieurs anecdotes très détaillées, et pas agréables à lire…

Par exemple, les Maraudeurs avaient harcelé pendant trois mois une Serdaigle (brûlant ses devoirs, volant ses affaires, jetant sa nourriture par terre) parce qu'elle avait dénoncé une de leurs blagues à McGonagall. Il y avait aussi une fois où ils s'étaient vengés d'un Préfet de Poufsouffle en coinçant son petit frère au bord du lac, et en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe et s'évanouisse. D'après Crawford, s'attaquer aux plus vulnérables d'une famille était un truc que faisait très souvent James Potter pour apprendre à ses ennemis (et plus particulièrement aux Serpentard) à ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Sirius, lui, préférait confronter directement ses adversaires, souvent en leur plongeant la tête dans les toilettes ou autre truc humiliant.

Les Maraudeurs avaient également enfermé plusieurs élèves dans des placards pendant des jours entiers et, à une occasion mémorable, ils avaient enfermé un Serpentard dans la même pièce qu'un Epouvantard jusqu'à ce que ses hurlements attirent la Préfète-en-Chef. Comme Crawford détestait le Serpentard en question (Mulciber, qui était ensuite devenu Préfet), il racontait l'évènement avec une certaine délectation : mais c'était quand même une histoire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Être enfermé avec son pire cauchemar pendant des heures, c'était de la _torture_.

Le nom de Rogue était mentionné, mais Elisa s'affaissa de soulagement en voyant que Crawford n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Apparemment Rogue était « un intello coincé et graisseux », pas très aimé dans sa propre Maison. Les Maraudeurs le haïssaient et l'attaquaient toujours à quatre contre un, cherchant à l'humilier par tous les moyens possibles. Rogue était cependant le Sang-Mêlé le plus respecté de Serpentard, parce qu'il se défendait avec une férocité terrifiante, et qu'il avait réussi à blesser les Maraudeurs à plusieurs reprises.

 _« S'ils avaient été obligés de rester plus longtemps à proximité l'un de l'autre, il y aurait probablement eu un mort »_ , écrivait Crawford. _« Avec un peu de chance, ça aurait été Black ou Potter, mais ça n'aurait pas dérangé grand-monde si c'était Rogue. »_

C'était tellement froid qu'Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de pitié pour Rogue. Une maison abusive, une école où il était harcelé, et personne pour le défendre… Personne, même, pour penser que ça aurait été mal s'il mourrait… Rogue avait vraiment eu une enfance et une adolescence horrible.

La gorge nouée, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la « blague » de la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius avait essayé d'attirer Rogue dans les crocs d'un loup-garou transformé. Et Sirius n'était pas _stupide_ , il savait comment ce genre de chose allait se finir. Alors, est-ce qu'il avait préparé ce plan avec la certitude que personne ne chercherait Rogue avant un certain temps ? Avec la certitude qu'il aurait le temps de disposer du corps, que Rogue ne manquerait à personne ?

– Oh, Merlin, tu pleures ? fit Trisha d'un air horrifié.

Elisa s'essuya précipitamment le visage. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que les larmes lui piquaient les paupières, et quand elle se frotta les yeux, tout se mit à déborder. Mortifiée, elle épongea ses joues avec le revers de sa manche.

– Ce n'est rien, fit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. C'est juste… C'est tellement horrible, la façon dont c'est raconté.

– Ils étaient des gens horribles ! fit férocement Trisha.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Non, justement. Et c'était ça qui était affreux. Les Maraudeurs avaient aussi été des amis, des gens qui aimaient leurs proches et qui seraient morts pour eux. Ils avaient ri et plaisanté, ils avaient inventé des trucs brillants comme la Carte du Maraudeur, ils avaient travaillé comme des fous pour devenir Animagus pour aider Lupin. Ils avaient été loyaux, et braves, et malins, et brillants. Et non, ça n'excusait pas leur brutalité ou leur égoïsme, bien sûr que non, mais… Ce n'était pas la version de Willis Crawford.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute : mais Crawford ne leur donnait pas toute la vérité. On n'avait que son point de vue. On n'avait qu'une partie de l'histoire. Et c'était une partie laide, affreuse : mais c'était la seule version qui allait être retenue par Trisha, c'était la version dont Elisa se souviendrait toujours, maintenant qu'elle l'avait lue : et c'était tellement _injuste_.

Elisa prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, essuyant les traces de larmes sur son visage. Trisha lui tendit un mouchoir avec maladresse, et elle se moucha avec un bruit mouillé.

– Il en reste encore beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Trisha jeta un regard à la dernière feuille, et la lui rapidement.

– Non, finit-elle par dire. Ensuite, Crawford dit juste qu'ils auraient tous dû savoir que Black était un Mangemort, parce que les blagues des Maraudeurs avaient pour but de forcer les gens à chercher la protection des Puristes pour survivre. Et les Puristes les recrutaient dans le même temps, apparemment.

Là, c'était de la pure affabulation, puisque Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort. N'empêche… Le harcèlement des Maraudeurs avait sans doute été un facteur déterminant dans la décision de Rogue de traîner avec les futurs Mangemorts. Alors Crawford n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

– Tu avais raison, finit par dire Trisha d'un air coupable. On n'aurait pas dû lire ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

– Je suis juste trop sensible, protesta Elisa.

Trisha lui passa un bras autour des épaules dans un geste maladroit de réconfort. Elisa appuya sa tête contre celle de son amie, et elles restèrent immobiles quelques instants.

– Il faut que j'aille frapper Lupin maintenant, déclara Trisha au bout de quelques secondes. Et ensuite, je vais demander à Chourave de le virer.

Elisa grimaça, sentant poindre une migraine. Elle ne voulait pas que Lupin soit renvoyé. Et pour ça, il allait falloir expliquer à Trisha en quoi, précisément, consistait la dette de leur prof de Défense envers Dumbledore… Et donc, il allait falloir lui expliquer que leur timide enseignant se couvrait de poils une fois par mois.

Voilà qui s'annonçait être une conversation réjouissante.

– Trisha, il faut que je te dise un truc avant…

Effectivement, ce ne fut pas une conversation facile. Trisha poussa de hauts-cris en apprenant que Lupin était un loup-garou. Elisa mit un certain temps à la convaincre que la Potion Tue-Loup garantissait la sécurité des élèves. Contrairement à elle, Trisha ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Rogue. Cela dit, à présent, Trisha avoua espérer que Rogue empoisonne tout bonnement leur prof de Défense. Elle était même disposée à lui donner un coup de main !

Les Poufsouffle avaient vraiment la rancune tenace. Trisha était ulcérée que Lupin ait à ce point menti sur son identité. Qu'il soit un loup-garou, passe encore : mais le meilleur ami de Sirius Black ! Ça, elle n'allait pas lui pardonner.

Mais bon, Trisha finit par accepter de ne pas s'en prendre à Lupin, de ne pas demander son renvoi, et de ne pas dire au reste de l'école qu'il était un loup-garou _ou_ qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sirius Black (ces deux informations auraient tout autant terrifié les élèves). Cela dit, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Trisha, parce qu'elle trouva immédiatement un autre moyen de faire comprendre à Lupin qu'elle lui en voulait.

– Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte dès qu'elle croisa leur prof de Défense le lendemain.

Lupin se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés. Trisha se contenta de sourire d'un air innocent, et rajouta naturellement :

– On parlait justement de vous, professeur. On se disait que vous saviez sûrement comment surprendre un Veaudelune.

– Oui, fit faiblement Lupin en reprenant des couleurs. Ils ont une très mauvaise vue mais une bonne ouïe. Il suffit de s'approcher discrètement.

Trisha le regarda bien dans les yeux :

– A pas de loup, donc ?

Cette fois, Lupin ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que c'était une coïncidence, et il devint tout pâle. Trisha ne cilla pas, le toisant avec froideur. _Je sais ce que tu es_ , semblait-elle dire. _Tiens-toi à carreau ou tu auras à faire à moi._

Elisa ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais considéré que Trisha puisse se montrer intimidante. Et pourtant, son amie semblait être emplie d'une férocité nouvelle. Elle ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des sous-entendus sur les loups à portée d'oreille de leur prof, le toisait avec une hostilité non-déguisée, et le pauvre Lupin semblait complètement pétrifié. Il se donnait à présent un mal fou pour éviter le chemin de Trisha et ne pas croiser son regard en cours. Quand elle levait la main en classe, à chaque fois le pauvre loup-garou semblait avoir peur de lui donner la parole. Trisha se contentait de répondre aux questions du cours, mais Lupin devait avoir peur qu'elle ne dise un mot de trop.

– Tu es le diable, dit Elisa à son amie avec admiration au bout d'une semaine.

Trisha sourit de toutes ses dents sans répondre. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Elisa s'estimait surtout soulagée que Trisha gère son agressivité avec des jeux de mots plutôt qu'avec des maléfices.

La plupart des gens étaient perplexes et ne savaient pas d'où sortait le nouvel amour de Trisha pour les expressions en rapport avec les animaux. Quand on lui posait la question, Trisha se contentait de hausser les épaules et de dire que ça l'amusait. Elle faisait également attention à ne pas dire ce genre de chose devant les autres profs. Sinon, elle se serait fait sermonnée par Chourave, à coup sûr.

Cela dit, Lupin ne s'écrasait pas complètement. Il ne demandait pas d'aide à McGonagall. Il parlait correctement à Trisha, il lui donnait les mêmes devoirs qu'aux autres. Il ne flanchait pas. C'était la différence entre lui et Pettigrew, sans doute. Lupin avait toujours son intégrité et sa dignité.

– Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas celui qui a laissé Black entrer au château ? demanda Trisha à Elisa pour la énième fois.

Les deux filles étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs de Potions à la bibliothèque. Cédric avait entraînement de Quidditch, et le Trio d'Or avait encore cours. Pour une fois, elles n'étaient donc qu'à deux.

– Sûre, soupira Elisa. Il était beaucoup trop horrifié pour ça. Et puis, Rogue le surveille. Il ne lui fait pas confiance.

– Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Trisha en jetant un regard à leur devoir de Potions. Avec le caractère aimable de Rogue, c'est sûr qu'il a la rancune tenace. Bon sang, tu y comprends quoi que ce soit, à cette histoire de loi de Golpalott ?

Elisa grimaça. La loi de Golpalott sur la création d'antidote était l'un des trucs les plus complexes qu'ils aient jamais vu en Potions. Sérieusement, si ça tombait aux BUSES, elle allait pleurer.

– C'est une notion de sixième année, grinça-t-elle. Rogue nous fait vraiment un programme trop avancé !

– Une notion de sixième année ? répéta Trisha en fronçant les sourcils. Pas étonnant que nos manuels n'abordent pas le sujet… Il nous faudrait un bouquin de sixième année.

Yep, comme le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, songea Elisa en retenant une grimace. Elle n'avait toujours pas de plan pour récupérer ce fichu livre. Elle hocha la tête avec résignation :

– Ouais, sans doute. Et il y a plein de manuels scolaires inutilisés dans la classe de Potions. Mais je te préviens, aller demander à Rogue de nous donner ses bouquins est hors de question. J'aurais trop la frousse.

Trisha soupira :

– Je suis assez d'accord. Tu ne peux pas envoyer un elfe pour aller les chercher en douce ?

Elisa la fixa, les yeux ronds. Elle n'y avait pas pensé.

– Trisha, tu es un génie.

– Je suis pragmatique, sourit son amie. Tu es tellement habituée à tout gérer toute seule que tu en oublie que tu as des serviteurs.

Le sourire d'Elisa vacilla un peu. Trisha touchait un nerf sensible. Elle protégeait ses elfes, elle leur donnait du boulot avec la fabrication des Glisseurs ou le travail en cuisine, mais… Elle oubliait qu'elle pouvait les utiliser. Elle avait toujours du mal à déléguer.

– Olly ! appela-t-elle.

Elle se rappela de jeter un sort de Bulle de Silence juste avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse dans un gros craquement, levant sur elle un regard interrogateur. Elisa lui sourit.

– Salut, Olly. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller nous chercher les manuels de potions qui sont dans la classe du professeur Rogue, dans la grande armoire de métal avec une porte tordue ?

– Tout de suite Madame ! couina Olly.

Il disparut à nouveau et, deux secondes plus tard, réapparut avec une pile de livres plus haute que lui dans les bras, qu'il fit léviter jusque sur la table. Trisha poussa un cri de triomphe, et Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Merci Olly. On va les trier pour voir si on trouve ce qui nous intéresse, et ensuite tu pourras les remettre là où tu les as pris. Au fait, est-ce qu'Hermione mange correctement ?

Olly lui détailla donc avec enthousiasme l'appétit de la petite Gryffondor, qui supportait beaucoup mieux son emploi du temps depuis qu'Elisa l'avait obligée à dormir davantage et qu'Olly s'arrangeait pour qu'elle ait toujours de quoi refaire le plein d'énergie. Pendant ce temps, Trisha et Elisa parcouraient la table des matières des différents manuels, mettant de côté ceux qui mentionnaient la loi de Golpalott. Subrepticement, Elisa vérifiait aussi les pages des bouquins.

Lorsque, finalement elle tomba sur un exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qui était couvert d'annotations, elle eut l'impression que son cœur lui sautait dans la gorge. Elle jeta un œil à la page de garde, et… Bingo. Là, une fine écriture serrée (qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui s'étalait sur la correction des copies de Potions d'Elisa) proclamait que ce livre appartenait aux Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Elisa ajouta ce bouquin à la pile des manuels utiles. Et, plus tard, tandis qu'Olly disparaissait pour ranger les livres inutilisés et que Trisha se plongeait dans un exemplaire de _Potions et puissance_ , Elisa glissa discrètement le livre du Prince dans son propre sac.

Mission accomplie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Quand elle se découvrait une nouvelle passion, Elisa s'y donnait toujours à fond. Le snowboard ? Elle avait dévalé des pistes jusqu'à épuisement. Le CEM ? Elle avait porté ce projet à bout de bras jusqu'à en faire un club reconnu par l'école. La création et le commerce des MagicoGlisseurs ? Elle s'y était plongée jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Alors quand elle eut le bouquin du Prince de Sang-Mêlé entre les mains, elle passa les deux jours suivants complètement plongée dedans. Elle nota tous les sorts inventés par le Prince, et c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'elle testa le _Bloclang_ (qui collait la langue au palais) sur Warrington après l'avoir croisé dans un couloir. Il y avait également plusieurs sorts dans le livre que l'intrigue canon n'avait pas mentionné. Le sortilège de _Percepsio_ , par exemple : un sort qui permettait d'écouter une conversation malgré un bruit de fond. Le concept rappelait un peu celui des Oreilles à Rallonge que les jumeaux Weasley inventeraient un peu plus tard. Il y avait aussi un autre sort, nommé _Sternumas_ , qui provoquait des crises d'éternuements chez l'adversaire. Un autre, encore, un peu plus complexe, dont l'invocation était _Calentarse_ et qui permettait de réchauffer le corps quand il faisait froid, même si on n'était pas très couvert.

Il y avait aussi un certain nombre de maléfices. _Sectumsempra_ , bien sûr : ça, c'était une invocation qu'Elisa aurait reconnu n'importe où. Mais il y avait aussi un sort dont l'incantation était _Perfugis_. Et d'après le dictionnaire anglais-latin qu'Elisa gardait toujours dans son coffre, la racine de ce mot voulait dire « empaler »… Ce n'était pas une perspective joyeuse.

Mais bon, il y avait aussi des trucs cool. Deux sorts de soins, par exemple : un qui faisait disparaitre les hématomes et apaisait un peu leur douleur, et un autre qui refermait la plupart des blessures ouvertes par magie noire. Un autre charme permettait d'empêcher la chute de cheveux, ce qui était sans doute très utile quand on était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron.

Et puis, il y avait des sorts qui n'avaient jamais été terminés. Par exemple, dans les dernières pages du livre, le Prince avait apparemment travaillé sur un sort qui faisait trembler la terre comme si le lanceur était l'épicentre d'un séisme. L'incantation était _Tremorem Totalus_ , et pour Elisa (qui adorait les explosions et les déflagrations en tout genre), c'était extrêmement cool. Elle réfléchissait déjà à compléter ce sort. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait le modifier pour y ajouter des éléments du Sortilège explosif, et créer une déflagration dont elle serait le centre. Ça serait épique.

En deux jours, Elisa avait donc fait le tour des inventions du Prince. Elle émergea du livre avec un sacré manque de sommeil (elle bouquinait presque jusqu'à l'aurore), et un tout nouveau respect pour Rogue. Avoir ce mec comme prof de Potions pour des premières années, c'était un gâchis. Son Doctorat était gaspillé ici ! Il aurait pu changer le monde, inventer des tas de choses ! Mais non, il avait plus de valeur pour Dumbledore comme espion, donc comme prof, et il était coincé ici. C'était vraiment injuste.

Mais bref.

La fascination d'Elisa pour le livre du Prince avait été notée avec une certaine inquiétude par ses camarades, qui se souvenaient encore très bien de son séjour à l'infirmerie suite à sa possession du journal de Jedusor. Mais comme Elisa n'hésitait pas à montrer le bouquin du Prince à quiconque le demandait, et que Cécile avait rapidement jeté quelques sorts qui n'avaient révélé aucune magie dans le livre, la suspicion des Poufsouffle s'était apaisée. Ils avaient constamment gardé l'œil sur elle, cela dit, et Elisa se sentit un peu mal de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder le livre avec elle. Elle avait fini de lire ce qui l'intéressait, de toute façon.

Alors elle recopia tous les sorts du Prince dans un de ses carnets, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de ses conseils sur les Potions. Puis, avec quelques grosses tâches d'encre, elle recouvrit chaque sortilège du manuel du Prince. Depuis le terrible _Sectumsempra_ jusqu'à l'innocent _Calentarse_ , elle fit tout disparaitre. Les seules annotations qui devaient rester étaient celle relatives à la préparation des potions. A la fois parce que c'était plus sûr d'effacer les preuves du génie créatif de Rogue… Et à la fois parce qu'elle voulait garder ce secret pour elle.

– J'ai fini de lire le bouquin de Potions, annonça-t-elle le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut le prendre ? Il y a des trucs vraiment intéressants dedans.

Cédric et Trisha eurent l'air incroyablement soulagés. Elisa se sentit à nouveau coupable de les avoir inquiété. Mais tout de même… Ça en valait le coup. Elle avait appris une dizaine de nouveaux sorts, deux ou trois maléfices assez noirs, et les notes du Prince lui avaient donné une bonne base pour créer au moins trois sortilèges différents. Ce livre avait été un vrai filon. Même si Elisa l'avait eu entre les mains moins d'une semaine, elle n'en regrettait pas un seul instant.

– Je crois que je vais prendre ce livre, déclara Cédric d'un ton dégagé en prenant le manuel du Prince. Peut-être que Takashi sera intéressé.

Ou peut-être que Cédric allait mettre le feu au livre à la première occasion. A cette idée, le cœur d'Elisa se serra un peu (ce bouquin était un tel trésor !), mais elle garda fermement son sourire en place. Quoi qu'il se passe, à présent, le plus important était que ses amis soient rassurés. Elle avait pris tout ce dont elle avait besoin du livre du Prince. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il disparaisse…

– Comme tu veux, fit-elle avec une feinte indifférence. Propose-le à Raashid, d'abord. Il y a vraiment de bons conseils sur la préparation de Potions, peut-être que ça l'aiderait.

Raashid Hussain avait les pires notes de leur classe en Potions, et il leva un regard plein d'espoir sur le livre. Cédric hésita quelques secondes, puis lui passa le manuel. Raashid se hâta de l'ouvrir, lisant à toute allure les annotations. Elisa se félicita mentalement. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était… eh bien, premièrement, écouler le retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses devoirs à cause de sa lecture. Et deuxièmement, attendre la suite du déroulement du canon.

Pettigrew s'était fait la malle, mais il n'était pas loin, Elisa en était sûre. Chez Hagrid, si elle ne se trompait pas. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait qu'à attendre qu'il refasse surface. Peut-être qu'Elisa pourrait se balader dans le parc, tout à fait par hasard bien sûr. Elle avait entendu dire que le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques des troisièmes années serait bientôt sur les hippogriffes. Sa curiosité serait alors justifiée, non ?

Et si elle se mit à chercher à la bibliothèque des sorts de détection et de localisation, eh bien, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Ça soulevait aussi tout un tas de problèmes épineux. Si elle retrouvait Croûtard, Elisa avait dans l'idée de l'amener à la salle des profs, prétextant chercher Gobe-Planche pour qu'elle lui jette un œil. Et si Lupin tombait sur le rat, la question serait réglée. Mais si Lupin ne reconnaissait pas Pettigrew ? Si Sirius réussissait à capturer et tuer Peter plus tôt que dans le canon, pour une raison ou une autre ? Après tout, Elisa avait suffisamment bousculé le canon pour provoquer de micro-changements sur lesquels elle n'avait aucun contrôle. Pour autant qu'elle sache, il était tout à fait possible que la présence des hippogriffes près de la cabane d'Hagrid (un élément qui n'était pas dans le canon, puisque la leçon sur les hippogriffes aurait dû avoir lieu en septembre et pas en février) ait découragé Pettigrew, et qu'il se cache à un tout autre endroit !

Lorsqu'Elisa essayait de renverser le canon, généralement elle visait un jalon primordial pour modifier la source de tous les problèmes. Par exemple : voler le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ensuite, tout s'enchaînait comme une chute de dominos. C'était simple et efficace. Mais cette année, elle n'avait pas touché aux jalons primordiaux, à savoir : l'évasion de Sirius, l'histoire véritable du Gardien du Secret des Potter, et les capacités d'Animagus des Maraudeurs. Si elle s'était arrangée pour révéler ces éléments, ou pour permettre à d'autres gens de comprendre la vérité… Elle aurait bouleversé toute l'histoire.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que c'était trop difficile, trop compliqué. Parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Sirius pour se débrouiller. Parce que si elle était trop imprudente, elle pourrait mettre en danger Sirius (si les Détraqueurs se mettaient à traquer sa forme canine, il mourrait, c'était sûr). Ou bien, égoïstement, parce que certains éléments de l'histoire lui bénéficiaient et qu'elle voulait avoir un prof de Défense compétent pour ses BUSES.

Et donc, maintenant, même s'il y avait des modifications mineures, le canon était en marche, et Elisa devait se débrouiller avec ça.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. C'était dur, d'essayer d'être plus futée que le destin.

– Quelque chose te tracasse, Magister ? demanda Cécile Engelhorn qui passait à côté de son canapé.

Elisa se trouvait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, vautrée sur un canapé, ses pieds posés sur les genoux de Cédric qui feuilletait la _Gazette_ du week-end. Trisha était à une table un peu plus loin, en train de montrer à plusieurs élèves de première année (parmi lesquels se trouvaient Ambre et Astoria) comment fabriquer une amulette de chance. Zacharias Smith, qui s'était arrogé la table la plus proche pour écrire une lettre à Sally-Anne, répondit sans lever la tête :

– Elle déprime à cause des BUSES.

– Même pas vrai, maugréa Elisa sans entrain.

– Tout le monde dans ta classe déprime à cause des BUSES, contra Zacharias.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait pas tort.

– Certes, concéda-t-elle. Mais je déprime surtout parce que ma vie est compliquée, que Sirius Black est toujours dehors, et que mes amis hors de l'école ont des soucis de travail.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Lester. Au total, vingt-six Cracmols feraient leur rentrée à Tourmaline en septembre prochain. Vingt-six personnes ! Une classe entière ! Leurs âges allaient de treize à seize ans, certes, et ils avaient tous eu des éducations très différentes. Il faudrait les diviser en deux classes. Mais le lancement de Tourmaline était assuré.

Il leur manquait juste des profs sorciers. Pour la Défense, la Théorie Magique, l'Astronomie et l'Histoire Sorcière. Un prof pouvait couvrir deux matières, mais ils n'avaient pas un seul candidat.

Quand Tourmaline serait un établissement stable et connu, et qu'ils auraient suffisamment d'élèves, ils pourraient ajouter d'autres matières au cursus. Les arts, l'apprentissage d'une langue étrangère, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques… Mais pour l'instant, ils ne partaient qu'avec un cursus très basique. Un cursus très basique où il leur manquait encore trois enseignants !

– En parlant de tes amis hors du travail ! dit soudain Zacharias en prenant l'air désinvolte. Est-ce qu'il faut s'adresser à ton amie qui gère _Bishop & Bowman_ pour avoir un MagicoGlisseur ?

Décidément, le succès des Glisseurs ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elisa en avait vendu presque douze cette année, et on n'était pas encore à Pâques ! Sans ses elfes, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir les délais.

– C'est à moi, sourit-elle. Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ?

– Oui, avoua Zacharias. J'aimerai bien varier les façons de voler.

– Tu ne comptes pas quitter l'équipe de Quidditch quand même ? s'affola Cédric.

Zacharias n'était qu'en troisième année, mais il était un excellent Poursuiveur. Toute l'équipe l'adorait. Ils étaient bien les seuls, d'ailleurs : depuis que Sally-Anne avait quitté Poudlard, Elisa et les joueurs de Quidditch étaient les seules personnes avec qui Zacharias n'était pas odieux.

– Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, fit le jeune Poufsouffle en roulant des yeux. Je veux juste essayer un Glisseur, c'est tout.

– Hum, fit Elisa en jaugeant la taille et le poids de l'adolescent. Je crois qu'il va te falloir un modèle assez semblable au Skywalker de Malefoy. Peut-être avec un bois différent, cela dit. Tu veux un truc puissant ou acrobatique ?

– Acrobatique.

– Parfait. Dans quinze jours, j'aurais une planche à te faire essayer, alors.

Zacharias la remercia, l'air enchanté, puis se remit à l'écriture de sa lettre. Cécile Engelhorn, qui avait suivi la conversation, s'accouda au dossier du canapé pour poser un regard soupçonneux sur Elisa.

– Avec tout ce que tu vends, tu dois être riche.

La jeune fille pondéra sa réponse deux secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Effectivement. Même si les deux tiers de tous ses gains étaient allés remplir le coffre de Tourmaline à Gringotts (pour acheter le bâtiment, le rénover, acheter des fournitures, engager des profs…), elle avait quand même un pactole confortable.

– Je me débrouille.

Cécile se pencha encore en avant, les yeux brillants :

– Et dis-moi, t'as besoin d'une employée ?

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle plissa les yeux, songeuse :

– Pourquoi, tu n'as pas de plan de carrière ?

– Si, soupira dramatiquement Cécile. Je veux parcourir le monde en buvant de l'alcool et en séduisant les hommes et les femmes sur mon passage. Hélas, j'ai pas un rond, et voyager c'est cool uniquement si tu ne dors pas dans les caniveaux. Du coup, il me faut un métier !

Cédric s'étrangla discrètement derrière son journal, tandis que Zacharias fixait la Préfète avec des yeux ronds. Elisa, qui était de longue date habituée aux excentricités de Cécile, se contenta de réfléchir deux minutes. Est-ce que la solution aux problèmes de Tourmaline venait de lui être servie sur un plateau d'argent ?

– Ça dépend, finit-elle par dire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Cracmols ?

Cécile haussa les sourcils, clairement prise au dépourvu :

– Ils sont… Gentils ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Ils sont comme des Moldus, j'imagine. Normaux.

Elisa fronça le nez, mais décida de se contenter de cette réponse. Les parents de Cécile étaient des Moldus, alors elle doutait fortement que la Préfète ait des préjugés sur eux. Au lieu de ça, elle pointa sa baguette sur son sac de cours, qui traînait au pied du canapé :

– _Accio_ article de la _Gazette_ de janvier.

Elle avait découpé la petite annonce de Tourmaline dans une des éditions de la _Gazette_ et l'avait gardé au fond de son sac. La boule de papier lui sauta dans la main, et Elisa la défroissa d'un sort avant de la tendre à Cécile. Celle-ci, curieuse, parcouru rapidement l'article.

– Je ne sais pas quel est le salaire, se justifia Elisa. Probablement pas très élevé. Mais comme c'est une école, tu auras de longs congés.

Cécile leva un regard incrédule sur Elisa :

– Tu as fondé une école ?!

– J'ai investi dedans, contra Elisa (ce qui était vrai, même si elle l'avait aussi fondé). La directrice est la cousine de Lester Hopkrik, c'est comme ça qu'on se connait.

– Une école de Cracmols ? vérifia Cédric. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille Cracmol…

– Je n'en ai pas. Mais les Cracmols ont autant le droit que nous à une éducation, et c'est injuste qu'ils soient abandonnés dans le monde moldu ou enfermés par leurs parents parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'eux.

Cécile relut l'annonce, l'air songeuse. Elisa réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas quelle matière intéresserait la Préfète. Dans son souvenir, Cécile était douée en Défense… Mais Tourmaline proposerait un enseignement purement théorique. Pas de sort, de maléfices ou de duel. A vrai dire, les cours ressembleraient à ceux de Quirrell, ou à ceux que Lupin avaient fait au début de l'année : ils se concentreraient sur les créatures magiques ou les lieux maudits, et comment s'en protéger.

Et Elisa était quasiment sûre que Cécile détestait les bestioles magiques comme les Strangulots ou les Pitiponks. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, d'ailleurs : ces créatures étaient dégueulasses.

– Astronomie, finit par dire Cécile. Non, attends, l'annonce dit qu'on peut enseigner deux matières ? Alors Astronomie et Histoire Sorcière, ça serait pas mal. J'utiliserai ma classe comme cobaye pour faire un programme qui n'assomme pas les élèves, j'écrirais un bouquin qui remplacera Binns, et je deviendrai riche. Bon plan, non ?

– Je ne t'imagine pas enseigner une matière aussi monotone que l'Histoire, fit Cédric avec tout le tact possible.

Cécile le regarda comme s'il était idiot :

– Les cours d'Histoire sont monotones parce qu'ils sont racontés par Binns. Si _moi_ je faisais des cours d'Histoire, je ferais des effets spéciaux son et lumière, et tous les élèves qui feraient des blagues salaces dans leurs devoirs auraient des points bonus. Comment on pourrait faire moins monotone ?

Elisa se frappa le front d'un air consterné (et faillit se mettre son crayon dans l'œil dans une extraordinaire démonstration de maladresse). Cécile agita joyeusement l'annonce :

– Je vais écrire de ce pas à Tourmaline. Merci du tuyau, Elisa !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas étonnamment léger pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence, et disparut en direction de son dortoir. Elisa la regarda s'éloigner avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement. Au moins, si Cécile était engagée par Tourmaline, on pouvait être sûr que les cours n'y seraient pas ennuyeux.

Cette situation était presque une métaphore de sa vie, songea la jeune fille en regardant le plafond de sa salle commune. Elle se mettait dans des situations improbables, elle se rongeait les sangs… Et la solution à ses problèmes était souvent sous son nez. Par exemple, l'année dernière… Elle aurait dû dire aux profs où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre dès que la première victime avait été Pétrifiée. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était laissée paralysée par sa peur, et s'était lâchement dit que semer quelques indices serait largement suffisant.

Peut-être que c'était ça qui empêchait Lupin d'avouer à Dumbledore que Sirius était un Animagus, réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. Il était embourbé dans ce mensonge et n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Elisa devrait dire à Trisha d'être moins brusque avec ce pauvre Lupin…

Malheureusement, elle n'en eut pas la chance. Deux jours plus tard, Sirius Black attaquait la tour des Gryffondor.

Et à partir de là, tout le monde eut d'autres préoccupations.

.

* * *

.

Voilàààà ! Encore des révélations pour Elisa. Il y aura encore un peu d'introspection de sa part dans le chap' prochain, rassurez-vous x) Sinon, donnez-moi vos avis sur la réaction de Trisha, sur ce que vous pensez des Maraudeurs, sur ce que vous pensez du geste d'Elisa d'effacer les inventions de Rogue...

Et n'oubliez pas de voter !

\- Helen Dawlish

\- Loretta Cornhill

\- Hazel Kirby

\- Patricia Stimpson

\- Marcus Fenwick

\- Arjuna Balaji

\- Scott Ancrum

\- Jeremy Stretton

.


	9. Une retenue avec Dumbledore

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée du retard (pour ceux d'entre vous qui attendait le chapitre jeudi/vendredi/samedi) mais la fin de semaine est trop chargée pour moi. Je vais donc désormais poster le lundi !

J'ai fait un rêve super cette nuit. Je devais être partiellement consciente, parce que j'avais une certaine mesure de contrôle dessus... Bref. J'étais Elisa. J'avais un dragon. Et je décidais de conquérir Westeros, l'univers de Game Of Thrones. Du coup, à la bataille du Trident, je butait avec mon dragon les deux prétendants au trône (Rhaegar et Robert), puis je volais jusqu'à Port-Réal où je sauvais la princesse Elia et sa fille (son fils est passé à la trappe, bizarrement). Je suis toujours le preux chevalier dans mes rêves. Bref, ensuite Tywin devenait Main de la Reine, une décision qui me laisse à penser que mon moi-conquérant a zéro scrupules vu que Tywin venait quand même de mettre à sac la ville. Et pour une obscure raison Jaime Lanister finissait à Dorne à flirter avec Oberyn. Bref. C'était confus, mais la toute-puissance, j'aime.

Mais bref.

.

Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Yo **Aomine** ! Je ne lis pas One Piece, désolée x) Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, on sait que James aimait lancer des sorts aux gens pour s'amuser, et à partir de là il n'ets pas difficile d'établir un portrait. Il ne décidait pas consciemment de ne s'attaquer qu'aux plus faibles, mais il faut bien admettre que c'est plus pratique et plus facile... Et que pour eux, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ils ont tout pris à la rigolade, se croyant invincibles...

Oui **IceQueen38** , Elisa va ruminer ça encore un moment xD Les Maraudeurs ont été décrits en se basant sur Drago Malefoy, sur les éléments du canon qu'on sait d'eux... Et sur ce que je sais de "l'effet de meute" qui entraîne souvent les ados arrogants dans une spirale d'agressivité pour établir leur dominance. Yep, les hommes sont primitifs parfois x) En grandissant, ils auraient pu changer : mais ils n'en ont pas eu la chance...

Hello **Lune Pourpre** ! Hey, je connais cette fanfic... C'est dur de trouver des SI sympa dans ce fandom. Surtout en français x) Mais bref, je suis contente qu'Elisa te plaise x)

Salut **Gilgalad Swiftblade** ! My God, j'ai posté le chap' vendredi matin, et là je rédige cette réponse à midi... C'était rapide x) Oui, Elisa a un comportement assez typique : elle se complique la vie inutilement, elle cherche des tours et des détours au lieu d'aller droit au but... Ah ah, les inventions de Rogue ! Globalement tous les reviewers pensent que c'était une bonne idé de les effacer. Pourtant c'est quand même un geste assez égoïste de sa part. Ele aurait pu se contenter d'effacer les trucs dangereux... Mais voilà, elle est plutôt dans l'absolu : c'ets tout ou rien ! Pour l'elfe de maison à la recherche de Pettigrew... Ca va être tenté, t'inquiète xD

 **Filk** ! Ca faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu =) Y a pas grand monde qui a remarqué le passage avec Malefoy, et pourtant, tu as vu tout de suite le bon détail : Drago s'est fait rabroué et s'est laissé faire. Il y a une modification des rapports de force... J'aime beaucoup ta théorie sur la Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas si je vais la réutiliser, mais je vais y penser x) Pour Trisha, oui, son indignation vient en partie du fait qu'elle s'est affirmée. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Trisha a été élevée par des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse, un lieu où les commérages vont bon train et où les parents mettent en garde leurs enfants contre les créatures (et les loups-garous) comme si c'était le Croquemitaine, vu que l'Allé e des Embrumes est proche, et regorge de dangers. Donc Trisha (et en fait, toute sa famille) a des préjugés racistes. Comme Ron. Comme beaucoup de sorciers. Elle est juste plus virulente parce que 1) Elisa lui a caché la vérité sur Lupin, 2) parce qu'elle prend à coeur la sécurité des élèves et 3) parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore. Voilà voilà. Bref, je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Et les divergences au canon vont se multiplier...

Fan des Maraudeurs, **Charliflex** ?! Ca se fait rare ! Je rigole x) Pour leurs blagues, j'imagine que les trucs "drôles" (comme peindre toute une aile du château en rouge et or, ou mettre du rock à fond dans la Grande Salle) n'ont pas été racontés par la lettre de Willis Crawford. T'inquiète, je sais que les Maraudeurs étaient aussi des clowns et que McGonagall les aimait bien x) Mais... On sait que James et Sirius ont méprisé Rogue dès le début. On sait aussi qu'ils étaient parfois violents (la "blague" du Saule Cogneur, le "Pire Souvenir de Rogue" qui nous montre quand même une agression sexuelle devant un public qui se contente de rire...), et que leurs victimes qui sont nommées dans le canon ne sont pas de riches Sang-Purs. Tout permet d'établir qu'ils n'avaient pas de concept de _limites_. Ils ne voyaient pas le mal à ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était drôle, c'était un jeu... Et donc, ils n'allaient pas se mettre dans les ennuis en s'en prenant aux gens dangereux. Non, renverser un seau de purin sur un élève isolé, c'est plus consistant avec leur mentalité. Et les gens de ce type s'en prennent rarement au puissant. De façon naturelle, ce sont toujours les parias qui sont ciblés. Et chez les Serpentard, bah les parias sont les pauvres et les Sang-Mêlés, c'est logique. Mais j'imagine que vers la fin de leur scolarité, quand leur justification est devenue le fait qu'ils avaient une noble cause (au lieu d'être simplement le fait que ça soit drôle), ils se sont sans doute retourné contre les Puristes qui insultaient leur Maison, leur directeur ou simplement les Nés-Moldus. Mulciber fait partie de leurs victimes, c'est dans le chapitre x)

Coucou **Niakovic** ! Alors, dans l'ordre : nope, NOPE, Elisa ne va SURTOUT PAS faire allusion à l'enfance de Rogue, holy shit, jamais de la vie ! Tu imagine ce que ferai Rogue si quelqu'un osait lui dire "oh, je compatis, tu étais vraiment une victime ?" Il arracherai la gorge de l'imbécile. Rogue déteste son passé, déteste qu'on lui rappelle, souffre de stress post-traumatique assez violent, et a besoin que son passé reste enterré pour garantir sa couverture d'espion. Ce serai une super-mauvaise idée de mettre ça sur le tapis... Et en plus, Elisa a peur de Rogue, alors ça règle la question x) Sinon, pour le livre : Rogue ne l'a jamais cherché dans le canon, je ne pense pas que ça a une raison de changer. Et Elisa et la romance... Nope. J'imagine Elisa AroAce, comme moi x)

Yo **Mayoune** ! Oui, pas de risques que le Sectumsempra tombe entre de mauvaise mains... mis à part celles d'Elisa. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, par contre, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Mais oui, Elisa va regretter de s'être embarqué là-dedans !

Elisa n'avait pas oublié les blagues des Maraudeurs, **Melu49** ! Même si elle ne se rappelait plus des détails, elle avait assez de souvenirs de ses lectures des livres pour savoir qu'ils allaient parfois très loin, et que Sirius était un gamin cruel. Mais c'était des connaissances vagues, sans preuves, des trucs qu'elle ne pouvait pas argumenter ou même partager. La lettre de Willis Crawford ne lui apprend rien : mais ça remet en relief tout ce qu'elle savait des Maraudeurs... Et ça l'oblige à y penser, au lieu de reléguer ça dans un coin de sa tête.

Salut **Maman bouba** ! Yep, ce témoignage est biaisé contre les Maraudeurs, si Elisa avait demandé à McGonagall de lui parler d'eux, elle aurait eu droit à un récit très différent ! Pour ce qui est de Lupin : j'ai terminé d'écrire un OS de 25 pages sur lui, sa loyauté aux Maraudeurs, et sa vie dans la saga EB x) Le souci c'est que comme ça couvre une partie du tome 4, je ne pourrais poster cet OS qu'après avoir publié le tome 4... Patience !

Ah, **Lamésis** , le viol n'est pas forcément violent, c'est une histoire de consentement. Est-ce que les partenaires de Lockhart auraient consenties à la même chose, sachant qu'après-coup leur mémoire serait effacée, et que ça modifierait (évidemment) leur comportement parce qu'il leur manque un souvenir essentiel ? Probablement pas. Imagine un peu l'angoisse si tu te réveille un jour avec un tas de suçons, des sous-vêtements manquants, et AUCUN SOUVENIR de ce qui s'est passé ! Bref, voilà pourquoi je considère que ça tiens du viol, même si à aucun moment il n'y a eu de violence physique.

Yep **DreamerInTheSky** , Sirius avait déjà un dangereux potentiel AVANT d'être mentalement détruit par la mort de Jams et par ses années à Azkaban. Il est pas stable, et limite flippant : mais il adore Harry, il ne lui ferait jamais (consciemment) du mal. J'en ai bien conscience. Je pense que tu vas aimer la direction que va prendre le tome 3, du coup x) Et oui, Harry ne va pas chercher à parler à Lupin du tout x)

En fait **Streema** , j'ai adoré les Maraudeurs... jusqu'à ce que je lise l'histoire de la "blague" de la Cabane Hurlante. Ca m'a mis super mal à l'aise, et après j'étais plus méfiante. Il n'empêche que j'ai trouvé Sirius super-cool jusqu'à ce que je lise "le Pire Souvenir de Rogue", dans le tome 5. A partir de là c'était fini, j'étais furieuse contre eux. Surtout que dans les tomes suivant, tout ça passe à la trappe, Harry blâme Rogue parce qu'il déteste Sirius (?! A la place de Rogue j'aurais buté Sirius moi-même ?! De quoi se plaint Harry ?), et les Maraudeurs sont considérés comme de braves petits héros. Mais bref. Pour ce qui est de Lupin, oui, la réaction de Trisha est un peu (beaucoup) influencée par le racisme anti-loup-garou. Mais le silence de Lupin au sujet de Sirius est un peu plus grave que le silence d'Elisa au sujet de la Chambre. Elle donnait des pistes, elle essayait de faire découvrir la vérité sans être compromise. Lupin, lui, cache la vérité : non pas pour protéger un terrible secret (comme Elisa qui cachait sa connaissance du futur), mais pour que Dumbledore n'apprenne pas qu'il a brisé les règles l'école quinze ans plus tôt ! C'est complètement irrationnel, et dangereux. Elisa peut comprendre ce qui le pousse à faire ça, parce qu'elle aussi elle connait ce type de peur et de honte qui nait du mensonge. Mais Lupin va BEAUCOUP plus loin qu'elle. Enfin, d'un autre côté, il a tellement une vie pourrie qu'il est vraiment dans l'impasse, lui. Quel autre option a-t-il ? L'estime de Dumbledore, c'est tout ce qui lui reste...

Ah ah **BlancheEner** , tu vas hurler en lisant ce chapitre xDDD Pour ce qui est de Dobby : Narcissa a littéralement plumé Lucius lors du divorce, donc elle a récupéré quasiment tous les elfes, y compris Dobby. Lucius n'a plus qu'un seul elfe de maison chez lui, et c'ets le plus vieux et moche de la bande. Voilà voilà. Oui, j'ai plus oui moins retrouvé mon calme vis-à-vis de mon futur, même si je ne suis pas complètement fixée sur une seule voie =) Et j'ai 23 ans donc le cervice civique est toujours possible x)

Yo **Hiyoru** ! Aaaaah, c'était donc toi XD Oui, voilà, c'était le raisonnement d'Elisa : si le livre est couvert de tâches, les gens diront juste qu'il est sale, tandis que s'il y a des tâches _et_ des sorts... Il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un cherche à voir les sorts qui ont été effacés. Et puis, de toute façon, Elisa a un complexe Pygmalion, elle veut toujours apprendre aux autres ce qu'elle sait : alors les sorts su Prince vont être transmis, pas de souci x)

Salut **Millon** ! Eh oui, ça bouge x) Dans ce tome-ci, y a pas Voldemort, et Elisa en profite pour faire avancer ses projets. Quant à Drago... Bah oui, il change. Petit à petit, il se remet de ce qui lui est arrivé : mais son monde confortable a été brisé en mille morceaux, et évidemment, ça l'oblige à reconsidérer ses priorités... Quant à la Carte du Maraudeur : t'inquiète, ça va venir ! x)

Hello **DameAureline** ! Je n'ai pas prévu qu'Harry aille à Godric's Hollow dans le tome 3 ni dans le tome 4, il va être trop pris par les événements. En revanche, c'est prévu dans le tome 5... Du moins, j'espère pouvoir mettre ça dans l'intrigue. Pour ce qui est de la Carte du Maraudeur, en revanche : non, ce sont bien toujours les jumeaux qui l'ont. Ils l'ont volée à Rusard, mais depuis, elle n'a pas quitté leur possession... pour l'instant. Quant aux elfes de maison : je n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée. Eux aussi devraient pouvoir enseigner leur histoire et leurs coutumes aux sorciers...

Yo, **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Désolée pour Lupin, mais je ne voyais pas Trisha encaisser ça sans réagir. Si elle avait eu Sirius ou James sous la main, c'est sur eux qu'elle aurait reporté sa colère, mais là, elle n'a que Lupin... Et en plus, Trisha est raciste envers les loups-garous, comme bon nombre de sorciers. Alors voilà. Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs : est-ce qu'on sait vraiment qu'ils sont devenus des gens biens ? James est mort vraiment très jeune, et ensuite, les gens ont eut quinze ans pour ressasser à quel point il était bon/brave/talentueux/populaire. Il y a ce truc qui s'appelle la mémoire sélective, et si tu combine ça au fait que les gens n'aiment pas dire du mal des morts... L'image des Maraudeurs est sans doute assez différente de ce que les Maraudeurs ont réellement étés.

Coucou **Debralovelove** ! Après ce chapitre, il en restera 6, y compris l'épilogue. Pour Peter Pettigrew : c'est impossible qu'il soit en partie Cracmol ! Déjà parce qu'on ne peut pas être en partie Cracmol, on l'est ou on ne l'est pas : et ensuite parce que, dans le canon, Pettigrew est un sorcier doué. Timide, discret, maladroit, mais doué. Il redonne un corps avorton à Voldemort, puis il lui redonne un corps complet (ce qui nécessite de préparer une potion apparemment très noire), il est devenu Animagus à quinze ans (ce qui n'est pas rien), il a participé à la création de la Carte des Maraudeurs, il a été recruté par Voldemort avant d'avoir vingt ans (et littéralement recruté, pas comme simple indic, mais bien comme Mangemort !). Ne sous-estime pas Pettigrew... Son personnale moral est déplorable, mais ce n'est pas une loque en matière de magie. Bref. Sinon, OUI, tu as remarqué les deux indices différents qui indiquent qu'Elisa a des poussées de plus en plus violentes ! Bravo !

Oui **Zarbi** , Willis Crawford était un peu dans la même position que Rogue : peu populaire chez les Serpentard, et victime des Maraudeurs. Donc le portrait qu'il fait d'eux est assez semblables à celui que Rogue ferait... à quelques détails près. Crawford était une victime _occasionnelle_ , pas leur souffre-douleur. Du coup, son récit à un ton un peu geignard, et il raconte aussi ce que les Marauduers faisaient à d'autres gens, pour étaler à quel point ils étaient horribles (parce que son témoignage perso ne suffirait pas). Si c'était Rogue qui racontait... Euh... Déjà, je le vois mal raconter ça, parce qu'il a été très traumatisé. Dans le canon, lorsqu'il trouve Harry dans sa Pensine en train de regarder la fameuse scène au bord du lac, ça le bouleverse tellement (dans le sens de la colère autant que du désespoir) qu'il en perd le contrôle de sa magie et des bocaux explosent ! Nope, Rogue ne parlerait jamais de ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais s'il le faisait, je pense qu'il raconterait des trucs vraiment plus glauques, les trucs que les Maraudeurs faisaient sans témoins (la "blague" du Saule Cogneur, le coup de Mulciber enfermé avec un Epouvantard, etc.). Et je pense qu'il insisterait aussi _beaucoup_ sur le fait que les profs semblaient les adorer. Cette injustice a vraiment traumatisé Rogue.

Hello **Jakcjack** =D Contente que ça te plaise ! J'adore explorer les différentes facettes du monde sorcier, et du coup je fais du "world-building" à un niveau parfois assez complexe ! Bref =) Pour l'instant, "Renouveau" est en hiatus pour une durée... indéterminée x) J'espère encore retrouver l'inspi. Sinon, non, je n'ai pas Twitter, mais je suis sur Facebook (tu peux rejoindre le groupe de la Salle sur Demande), et on a aussi un serveur Discord !

Yo **Imthebest** ! Ah ah, oui, les gens tendent trop à délaisser Pettigrew. Il était l'un des Maraudeurs pourtant, il faisait autant partie du groupe que James, Sirius, ou Remus. Peut-être même plus que Remus même, puisque Remus n'a pas pu participer à la transformation en Animagus (un travail aussi intense, je suis sûre que ça a resserré les liens entre eux). Et puis, c'est Remus que James et Sirius ont soupçonné, c'est Remus qu'ils ont mis à l'écart. Pas Pettigrew. Il faisait partie du groupe, ça devait bien être pour quelque chose. Il n'était pas charismatique, doué au Quidditch ou en duel, mais... Il a accompli des trucs incroyables dans le canon (comme ramener Voldemort à la vie, youhou, c'est quand même ENORME). Il devrait être considéré plus sérieusement...

Bienvenue dans cet univers **Leaulau** ! Je suis ravie que le caractère d'Elisa te plaise, parfois c'est assez délicat de jongler entre certaines facettes de sa personnalités, et ce que je veux écrire x) Bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer à accrocher ! Et pour la lettre... Uh uh. C'est un spoiler ! Mais t'inquiète, ça ne va pas manquer de piquant !

.

Oulà, ce chapitre a eu du succès ! J'espère que le chapitre actuel va vous plaire autant, il est... assez particulier.

Mais bref. Le personnage du jour est... **Helen Dawlish** !

Helen Octavia Dawlish est grande, charismatique et souriante, énergique et toujours en mouvement. Elle a les cheveux blond vénitien tirant vers le roux, des yeux bleu ciel, et un perpétuel sourire en coin. Belle, talentueuse et populaire, elle est la meneuse des Serdaigle.

Son père, **William Dawlish** , est un Auror. Fils cadet d'une famille très stricte avec qui il a perdu contact durant la guerre (ses parents sont morts et sa fratrie est allée refaire sa vie en Australie), William est du genre grave et silencieux. C'est quelqu'un de solennel qui n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, mais qui est particulièrement loyal et déterminé. Il est très respecté dans son Département, même si ses réflexes ont commencé à s'user et qu'il songe à la retraite (il a près de soixante ans). Il est en effet l'un des rares vétérans à avoir survécu à la dernière guerre contre Voldemort.

La mère d'Helen est une ex-championne de duel, **Octavia Dawlish** (née **Prewett** , et cousine germaine de Molly Weasley). Octavia s'est brouillée avec sa famille alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, abandonnant ses études pour s'enfuir en Italie avec sa petite-amie Lorna (une Née-Moldue) : les deux filles étaient des prodiges en Défense, et voulaient devenir Briseuses de Sorts dans un pays plus chaud et exotique. L'apprentissage étant cher, elles ont gagné leur vie en participant à des tournois du duel où les paris allaient bon train. Octavia a vite arrêté l'apprentissage de Briseuse de Sorts pour se consacrer à l'arène, sa passion, où elle amassait de plus en plus de gloire. Elle a gagné des titres de championnes dans différentes villes d'Italie, pus a participé à des compétitions nationales, puis internationales. Elle et Lorna se sont quittés, mais Octavia a continué à vivre de duel et de gloire. Elle a rencontré William Dawlish lorsque celui-ci faisait partie d'une délégation demandant le soutien de tout ressortissant anglais prêt à combattre Voldemort. Elle l'a suivi et s'est joint au combat.

La guerre ne lui a cependant pas réussi, car un maléfice la blessa gravement à peine six mois plus tard. Par la suite, Octavia dût rester en arrière et se rendre utile autrement. Elle se lia d'amitié jeune femme nommée Flavia Flatbury (la mère de Rhonda), qui lui a appris le Vaudou. Elle épousa William Dawlish et ils eurent une fille. Flavia fut nommée marraine de la petite Helen (et Octavia devint, en retour, la marraine de la petite Rhonda Flatbury qui naquit quelques jours plus tard).

La famille Dawlish n'était pas vraiment heureuse… mais ils s'en sortaient bien, dans le chaos de la guerre.

Cependant, lorsque Voldemort disparut, que William retourna à son travail banal en temps de paix, et qu'Octavia se retrouva désœuvrée… Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ainsi, dans ce genre d'ennui. Octavia et William ne divorcèrent pas, mais Octavia quitta l'Angleterre à la recherche d'un remède pour ses os. Elle se mit aussi à parrainer et entraîner divers champions lors des compétitions de duels ayant lieu autour du monde. Elle garde contact avec sa fille et son époux, mais c'est une **relation distante** , et plus amicale que familiale.

Helen est donc essentiellement **élevée par son père** , même si elle a une sorte d' **adoration pour sa mère** , née de la distance et du désir de se rapprocher d'elle. Cela dit, Helen n'est pas malheureuse, même si ses parents sont distants…

Helen est quelqu'un d'enflammé, de charismatique, toujours remplie d'énergie. On la compare à un tourbillon d'enthousiasme doté d'un caractère volcanique. Plutôt bonne élève, et particulièrement douée en Défense, Helen est aimée par les profs. Elle est aussi adorée par ses pairs, parce qu'elle est jolie, parce qu'elle est autoritaire et riche et drôle, bref, tout simplement parce qu'elle a les bons atouts pour être quelqu'un de populaire. Elle **adore le duel** , passionné par ce sport presque jusqu'à l'obsession, mais elle est également très féminine, et un brin coquette.

Helen est la **meneuse officieuse de sa Maison** , ce qui est un bien grand mot car les Serdaigle sont la Maison la moins unie de Poudlard. Cela dit, dans leur salle commune, l'autorité d'Helen est respectée et quand elle hausse la voix, tout le monde l'écoute.

Pourtant, Helen ne désire pas être une meneuse. A vrai dire, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte tout de suite qu'elle en était devenue une ! Le fait qu'elle soit si populaire, si respectée, c'est un accident : ce n'est qu'une conséquence inattendue de ce qu'elle fait. Et ce qu'elle fait, c'est se consacrer au duel, mettre au tapis tout adversaire qui ose l'affronter, partager avec exubérance son savoir (parce qu'elle trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus cool que les sorts de combats, alors bien sûr qu'elle veut les partager !), et être éternellement optimiste. Les gens la trouvent joyeuse, et drôle, et ils s'attachent à ses pas. C'est quelque chose qui rend Helen complètement perplexe…

Car Helen n'est pas douée avec les gens, pas du tout. Elle n'a **aucun tact** , elle poursuit sa gloire et ses projets personnels sans vraiment penser aux autres, et elle n'envisage jamais que des gens puissent être blessés par ses propos, humiliés par les défaites qu'elle leur inflige, ou juste vexés par le désintérêt qu'elle a pour eux.

Ce côté **brutal** et indélicat de sa personnalité, allié à son obstination, aurait pu faire d'elle une parfaite Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas la soif de gloire qui motive Helen : c'est la **soif de connaissance** , la soif d'expérience, la soif de savoir… au sujet du duel. Et même si c'est un art généralement associés aux preux Gryffondor, c'est tout de même un art, et quiconque veut dévouer sa vie à apprendre est destiné à Serdaigle. C'est ainsi que le Choixpeau a placé Helen chez les bleus et bronze.

La meilleure amie d'Helen, **Rhonda Flatbury** , est une Poufsouffle. Cela dit, Helen a des amis dans toutes les Maisons… Il y a **Takashi Noda** , l'autre leader des Serdaigle, qu'elle considère comme sous sa protection parce qu'il est nul en duel. Il y a **Elisabeth Bishop** , qui est un peu étrange mais qui a un bon fond et qui la soutient dans ses projets de club de duel (même si leurs relations se sont pas mal tendu après qu'Elisa lui ait volé la vedette dans le Challenge). Il y a **Terence Higgs** , très bon duelliste, qu'elle considère comme son grand rival. Et il y a **Fred et George Weasley** , dont elle admire secrètement les blagues. Bref, Helen est bien entourée.

.

Voilà voilà x) J'espère que vous êtes contents d'en savoir plus sur Helen !

Pour la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de choisir parmi les élèves de première année qui ont été mentionnés ou qui le seront plus tard (vu qu'ils n'ont pas encore été très détaillés dans ce tome, ça sera une bonne piqûre de rappel x) ). Voici la liste !

\- **Astoria Greengrass** (répartie à Poufsouffle, Elisa l'a sauvé d'un Détraqueur dans le train)

\- **Ambre Kwebena** (répartie à Poufsouffle, Née-Moldue métisse, fille d'une Cracmol)

\- **Benji Nkomo** (réparti à Poufsouffle, Sang-Pur marocain)

\- **Melody Faucett** (répartie à Gryffondor, Sang-Pure, vient du même village qu'Elisa)

\- **Octave Faucett** (réparti à Serpentard, jumeau de Melody)

\- **Romilda Vane** (répartie à Gryffondor, Sang-Mêlée, membre du CEM)

\- **Amélia Selwyn** (répartie à Serdaigle, Sang-Pure, a commandé à Elisa un MagicoGlisseur, amie d'enfance d'Astoria)

\- **Devmani Balaji** (réparti à Serdaigle, Sang-Pur, petit frère du Préfet des Serdaigle)

\- **Sarah Carter** (répartie à Serpentard, Sang-Pure, vient d'une famille essentiellement Serdaigle)

\- **Matthew Debbs** (réparti à Serpentard, Sang-Pur, emprunte souvent des bouquins au trafic de livres d'Elisa)

.

Plusieurs de ces personnages ont été créés par des membres de la Salle sur Demande x) Ils se reconnaîtront !

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps... Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Au programme : instabilité émotionnelle, crise de rage, regrets, introspection et bonbons au citrons. Tadam !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Une retenue avec Dumbledore**

 **.**

Les Poufsouffle n'apprirent l'attaque que le lendemain matin. Ron racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius Black avait déchiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin avec un couteau avant de s'enfuir. Il était entré dans leur salle commune grâce à la liste des mots de passe perdue par Neville, et McGonagall était absolument furieuse contre le jeune Londubat.

Honnêtement, Elisa n'accordait pas grande importance à l'intrusion de Sirius. Elle savait qu'il était à la recherche de Pettigrew, et qu'en l'absence du rat, il n'allait pas chercher à blesser quiconque. Non, ce qui choqua vraiment Elisa dans cet évènement, ce fut la punition que McGonagall infligea à Neville. Elle l'apprit complètement par hasard, tandis que la classe des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor de cinquième année se rendait en cours de Métamorphose. L'un des jumeaux était en train de raconter pour la énième fois l'incident, lorsqu'il lança sans y penser :

– Et faites gaffe, McGonagall est toujours furax. Elle a puni Neville, mais à mon avis, la première personne qui moufte va s'en prendre plein la figure.

– Elle lui a collé une retenue avec Rogue ? tenta de deviner Heidi Macavoy.

Les retenues avec Rogue étaient parmi les pires du château. Mais Fred (ou George) secoua la tête avec désinvolture :

– Oh, non. Elle a interdit à quiconque de lui donner le mot de passe, et Neville est obligé de dormir dehors, sauf si quelqu'un se sent assez courageux pour lui filer le mot de passe en douce.

Elisa pila net.

– Pardon ?!

Derrière elle, elle entendit Cédric murmurer « oh, _Merlin_ », mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. McGonagall privait un élève de salle commune alors que Sirius Black s'était introduit dans le château moins de douze heures plus tôt ?! C'était un degré d'irresponsabilité qu'elle aurait attendu _d'Hagrid_ , pas de la sous-directrice !

Elle avait complètement oublié cet élément du canon, et elle était absolument _outrée_. La dernière fois où elle avait été aussi furieuse, ça avait été quand Dumbledore avait envoyé les Serpentard dans les cachots où se trouvaient le troll.

– Il y a un psychopathe dans la nature et elle fait dormir un élève _dehors_ ?! s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez elle ?!

Tous les élèves dans le corridor se tournèrent vers elle. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard de deuxième année, qui quittaient justement la classe de Métamorphose, marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Il y eut un grand silence dans le couloir. Elisa s'en rendit à peine compte. D'un seul coup, elle était si furieuse que ses poings en tremblaient : mais surtout, elle se sentait soudain _trahie_.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui clochait à Poudlard ?! Est-ce que les profs étaient tous si incompétents ?! Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre de vue que leur job était de protéger les élèves ? C'était leur _rôle_ ! C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là ! Mais non, il était plus important de faire régner la _discipline_. On s'en fichait qu'ils meurent, tant qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. Oh, pas étonnant qu'Ombrage se soit tellement plu à Poudlard. S'il n'y avait pas eu son opposition à Dumbledore, elle se serait parfaitement fondue dans le moule !

– Y a-t-il un problème, Miss Bishop ? fit froidement McGonagall sur le seuil de la pièce.

Le silence dans le couloir sembla s'intensifier. Elisa se tassa un peu sur elle-même en réalisant que tout le monde la regardait, sa vieille angoisse de parler en public la saisissant à la gorge… Mais ça ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de lâcher avec incrédulité :

– Vous avez interdit à Neville Londubat de rentrer dans sa propre salle commune ? Alors que Sirius Black est dans la nature ?

Sa voix était montée dans les aigues à la fin de sa phrase. Sa timidité et son respect de l'autorité semblaient s'être fait la malle. Il n'y avait plus que la rage, qui enflait dans sa poitrine comme une boule de feu, chassant toute raison, ne laissant qu'un violent sentiment de trahison. Elle s'en fichait que Sirius Black n'ait rien contre Neville ! Ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, ce qui était grave, c'était le principe de la chose. C'était que la sous-directrice de l'école considère que mettre un élève en danger _mortel_ , c'était une punition appropriée pour avoir laissé traîner un papier. Ce qui était grave, c'était qu'apparemment elle n'accordait aucune valeur, aucune attention à la vie des élèves sous sa supervision !

– La façon dont je discipline les Gryffondor n'est pas de votre ressort, Miss Bishop, lâcha McGonagall d'un ton absolument glacial. Cinq points en moins pour votre irrespect.

Elisa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Vous avez… Vous laisseriez Neville mourir parce que vous êtes fâchées contre lui ? Il a laissé traîner un papier, il ne mérite pas d'être mis en danger comme ça !

Plusieurs élèves émirent des hoquets étouffés, choqués. Elisa se sentit s'empourprer, affreusement consciente de tous les regards qui pesaient sur elle, mais ne flancha pas. Les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, puis s'étrécirent d'un air menaçant.

– Quinze points en moins, Miss Bishop.

Elisa serra les dents de toutes ses forces, parce que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait hurler. Elle se semblait presque trembler sous la pression physique de la violence de ses émotions. McGonagall était supposée être de son côté ! Elle était supposée être fiable !

Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien ?! Pointer à Dumbledore ses erreurs, monter des clubs éducatifs, organiser des plans de parrainages, tout ça, elle le faisait pour que Poudlard soit un endroit meilleur. Un endroit plus chaleureux, plus intéressant, plus _sûr_. Mais à quoi ça servait si les profs envoyaient des élèves à la mort sans arrière-pensée ? A quoi ça servait, si pour McGonagall il était parfaitement normal d'exposer un gamin de treize ans à croiser le chemin d'un prétendu _Mangemort_ , juste parce qu'elle était fâchée contre lui ?!

Les professeurs étaient supposés se préoccuper des élèves ! Ce n'était pas à _elle_ de toujours les protéger ! Elle n'avait que seize ans, et ce n'était pas _juste_ !

Elle sentait une vague de rage et de venin monter en elle, un barrage de mots glacés et haineux qui menaçait de déborder. C'était soudain, incontrôlable, irrépressible. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et elle refoula férocement son envie de pleurer.

– Sirius Black entre et sort de ce château comme un moulin, est-ce que vous l'avez oublié ? finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que ça vous est égal que Neville Londubat soit le prochain à croiser sa route ?

– Miss Bishop, votre comportement est inacceptable ! Cinquante points en moins à Poufsouffle, et si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, ça sera le double !

Le volcan de rage explosa.

– Retirez-moi tous les points que vous voulez ! feula la jeune fille. Ça ne rendra pas ce que je dis moins vrai. Sirius Black entre à Poudlard, vous ne savez pas comment, et vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter. Il pourrait revenir demain, dans une semaine, n'importe quand ! Alors au nom de Salazar, en quoi est-ce que priver de protection Neville Londubat aide qui que ce soit ?! Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apprendre, mis à part que vous vous fichez de sa sécurité ? Qui est-ce que ça va protéger ? Qui est-ce que ça va aider ! Personne !

Elisa réalisa qu'elle avait haussé la voix jusqu'à hurler, et se tut, hors d'haleine. McGonagall avait l'air foudroyée sur place. Tous les élèves étaient pétrifiés, et un silence absolu régnait dans le couloir. Elisa se sentit rougir violemment, la gorge nouée, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et avec horreur, elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, furieuse et hargneuse et littéralement au bord des larmes, et chercha le truc le plus blessant qu'elle pouvait dire :

– Franchement je ne suis pas surprise que Sirius Black ait été dans votre Maison, cracha-t-elle. Vous avez vraiment le même respect pour la vie humaine.

Un hoquet choqué parcourut la foule. Elisa fit demi-tour et, bousculant les élèves, s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle était déjà arrivée à la moitié du couloir quand McGonagall sembla sortir de sa stupeur et l'appela d'un ton furieux, mais elle ne ralentit pas. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir, et se mit alors à courir à toutes jambes pour disparaitre le plus loin possible de la sous-directrice enragée.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues de manière complètement incontrôlable. D'un geste hargneux, elle essuya. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était en train de pleurer. Le stress ? La colère ? Tout ça à la fois ?

Elle descendit les escaliers au Sud du château, le plus loin possible de la classe de Métamorphose, toujours un peu sous le choc. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir explosé comme ça. Elle avait littéralement hurlé sur un prof. Sur McGonagall, en plus ! Elle n'imaginait pas se fâcher contre la sous-directrice un jour. Contre Dumbledore, c'était acquis. Contre Rogue, peut-être, si jamais elle le voyait insulter les parents d'Harry devant lui. Mais contre McGonagall ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un motif d'indignation. La sous-directrice avait toujours été stricte, mais relativement juste. Son seul travers était qu'elle favorisait un peu les Gryffondor, mais même ça, ça n'était pas flagrant !

Peut-être que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait explosé, réalisa la Poufsouffle en empruntant un des couloirs secrets du troisième étage pour éviter Peeves qui rôdait à cet étage. McGonagall était supposée être _juste_ , et raisonnable, et fiable. Elle était supposée être quelqu'un qui se souciait de la protection des élèves, quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance sur ce sujet.

Voir McGonagall mettre un élève en danger avec une telle désinvolture, juste pour lui apprendre une leçon, c'était… C'était une _trahison_. Elisa n'aimait pas particulièrement la prof de Métamorphose, mais elle lui avait toujours fait confiance.

Mais tout de même… Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit, et rougit de honte. Elle avait complètement pété les plombs. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Avec un certain choc, elle se demanda d'où était sortie cette soudaine explosion de rage, presque de haine.

Elle secoua la tête. Le pire, au final… C'était que la punition de Neville était canon. Elle l'avait oublié, mais ça lui revenait maintenant. Neville devait rester dans le couloir avec des trolls de sécurité, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, aucun troll n'aurait ralenti un tueur entraîné pendant plus de deux secondes : après tout, même un élève de première année pouvait abattre un troll. Neville n'avait aucune protection. Il était juste… mis à la porte, dans le but de l'humilier et de lui faire peur. Il n'y avait aucune leçon à retenir. McGonagall était juste furieuse, et elle avait donné une punition cruelle sous le coup de la colère. Et personne n'avait questionné ça.

C'était _dérangeant_ , que personne n'ait questionné ça. Bon, ça n'excusait pas Elisa (bon sang, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir crié sur McGonagall !), mais c'était quand même quelque chose qui avait de quoi interpeller, non ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était dit "hey, le tueur psychopathe a l'air de visiter la tour des Gryffondor assez souvent, peut-être que mettre un gamin de treize ans à la porte pour le punir n'est pas une très bonne idée ?". Est-ce qu'Elisa était la seule personne à penser que c'était _mal_ , ce genre de chose ?

Elle remarqua soudain qu'elle était arrivée au deuxième étage, et s'arrêta. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais elle tremblait toujours légèrement. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, maintenant. Elle se sentait à la fois épuisée mentalement, et si remplie d'énergie qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. La honte, la gêne, la colère, l'indignation, le sentiment de trahison, l'embarras, l'angoisse et la _fureur_ se bousculaient en elle comme un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlables.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était juste à côté du couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle hésita. Puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, elle s'en approcha. Si Dumbledore n'était pas là, tant pis. Mais s'il était là… Eh bien, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir plaider sa cause en cas de problème, non ? Et en ce moment, elle se sentait assez culottée pour tout oser. Elisa carra les épaules, les restes de sa colère semblant lui donner un courage inattendu. Elle mouilla un mouchoir avec un _Aguamenti_ et s'essuya le visage pour effacer les traces de larmes. Puis elle respira un grand coup, et fit face à l'entrée.

– Guimauve framboise, dit-elle à la gargouille.

Le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, et la gargouille s'écarta. Elisa monta l'escalier, soudain pleine d'appréhension, et réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Cependant, quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée.

Elle resta deux secondes immobiles. Et si Dumbledore l'envoyait au diable ? Et si elle avait mal effacé les traces de larmes ? Et si elle se remettait à chialer comme une idiote sous le coup du stress ?

Elle secoua rageusement la tête. Elle n'allait pas rester planter là éternellement ! Alors elle carra les épaules, et frappa.

– Entrez, c'est ouvert ! fit Dumbledore.

Elisa poussa la porte, entrant dans le bureau du directeur. Il était à son bureau, en train d'écrire. En la voyant, il posa sa plume et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, avant de prendre un air soucieux :

– Vous allez bien, Miss Bishop ?

– Tout à fait, mentit Elisa avec raideur.

Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne savait pas quel genre d'émotions devait apparaitre sur son visage. Elle se sentait saturée d'énergie, mais aussi sensible qu'un nerf à vif. Le directeur la fixa quelques instants, puis il sembla décider de passer outre, et demanda avec un sourire aimable :

– Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, Miss Bishop ?

Elisa se racla la gorge, embrassée, tout en s'asseyant maladroitement sur la chaise en face du bureau du directeur. Puis elle fronça les sourcils :

– Justement, hum, à propos de ça. Est-ce que vous saviez que pour punir Neville Londubat d'avoir perdu les mots de passe d'entrée à la salle commune, McGonagall a interdit quiconque de lui donner le nouveau mot de passe ? Neville doit rester dehors jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié en dépit des ordres de McGonagall, ou bien il dort _dehors_. Dans le couloir. En _mars_ ! Avec Sirius Black qui entre dans le château comme si c'était le Chaudron Baveur !

Elle s'était emportée. Encore. Elle pinça les lèvres, en colère contre elle-même, et se rassit contre son dossier avant de lever les yeux sur le directeur. Dumbledore avait fronça les sourcils, l'air grave.

– Je l'ignorais, finit-il par dire. Êtes-vous sûre que c'est bien la sanction décidée par le professeur McGonagall ?

– Oui, lâcha Elisa entre ses dents serrées. Et personne n'a l'air de trouver ça _anormal_.

Dumbledore inspira profondément, puis soupira avec lassitude.

– Vous avez raison, c'est une sanction… disproportionnée. Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall a agi sous le coup de la colère. Elle prend la sécurité de ses élèves très à cœur.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec incrédulité. Dumbledore la fixa, réprobateur. Elle s'empourpra, et détourna les yeux.

– Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je suis un peu à cran.

– Vous n'avez malheureusement pas tout à fait tort, soupira le directeur avec lassitude (et Elisa lui jeta un regard interloqué). Depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, le professeur McGonagall est très tendue. Parfois, elle laisse cela l'aveugler.

Elisa se mâchouilla la lèvre quelques instants, ruminant ces paroles. Puis elle secoua la tête, et craqua :

– Justement, le professeur McGonagall est à cran parce qu'elle est complètement surchargée de boulot. Elle ne fait pas _du tout_ son travail de directrice de Maison. Elle est déjà prof d'une matière obligatoire, et sous-directrice ! Elle ne peut pas faire attention à une autre fonction en plus de ces deux-là. Pourquoi vous ne confiez pas l'un de ces postes à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dumbledore eut l'air honnêtement surpris :

– Vous pensez que le travail du professeur McGonagall est trop important ?

– Evidemment ! Et elle ne va certainement pas vous le dire, elle ne veut pas risquer de…

Elle agita vaguement la main, essayant d'exprimer sa pensée sans trouver les mots. McGonagall supportait trois boulots sans se plaindre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir le directeur. Alors elle faisait la paperasse de la sous-direction (et de la direction, probablement, puisque Dumbledore passait son temps au Ministère), elle faisait les cours de Métamorphose et corrigeait diligemment tous les devoirs que les élèves (plusieurs centaines !) lui rendaient. Et elle assumait le titre de directrice de Maison, même si elle n'avait pas une seule seconde à y consacrer.

– Et elle n'est pas la seule, enchaîna Elisa. Tous les profs sont surchargés de travail. Je ne sais pas comment Rogue arrive à gérer ses classes. Plusieurs dizaines élèves qui fabriquent des potions qui risquent d'exploser, dans une salle close ? C'est un cauchemar. Sans compter les devoirs à assigner, les leçons à préparer, les corrections à faire, et son travail de directeur de Maison ! Les Serpentard disent qu'il ne passe dans leur salle commune qu'une fois par mois. Le professeur Chourave passe chez les Poufsouffle presque toutes les semaines, et elle prend le temps d'écouter tout le monde. C'est ça que devrait faire un directeur de Maison !

Elle était lancée, à présent, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter : elle énumérait sur ses doigts, ponctuant son discours de grands gestes, et s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise.

– Il devrait y avoir deux profs au moins pour chaque matière principale. Ou même trois ! Poudlard est complètement en sous-effectif. Et les profs devraient être régulièrement contrôlés pour voir s'ils ont un niveau correct pour enseigner. Par exemple… Binns ! Binns devrait être viré, tout bonnement parce qu'il est incompétent. L'Histoire est importante, et la plupart des élèves n'ont pas retenu un mot de ses leçons ! D'ailleurs, il ne parle presque pas des trucs importants, comme le duel qui a mené à la mise en place du Secret Magique, ou la cohabitation entre sorciers et Moldus durant l'Antiquité. C'est tout un pan de leur culture dont les élèves sont privés !

Elle reprit son souffle. Les yeux du directeur pétillaient avec amusement, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Elisa réalisa qu'elle s'était carrément écartée du sujet. Elle se tassa au fond de sa chaise, cramoisie. C'était comme si une sorte de trop-plein de mots était constamment en train de chercher à exploser. Il fallait qu'elle revienne au sujet initial, sinon elle allait se mettre à radoter, encore et encore, et même peut-être pleurer à nouveau. Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas la personne devant laquelle elle avait envie de vider son sac.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, toussota-t-elle. Au départ, je suis venue parce que j'ai… Un peu perdu mon calme devant McGonagall quand j'ai appris la punition de Neville.

Elle carra les épaules :

– Je ne suis pas désolée de ce que j'ai dit, et elle devrait retirer la punition de Neville. Mais je suis désolée d'avoir hurlée, et de la façon dont… la façon dont j'ai dit certaines choses.

– Il semblerait que ce soit une réaction fréquence chez vous, Miss Bishop.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans la voix du directeur, mais Elisa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, gênée. Apparemment, exploser de colère et crier sur les profs étaient en train de devenir ne habitude chez elle. Ça lui arrivait au moins une fois par an !

Quoique. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème avant de s'impliquer dans la gestion de l'école. Ou bien avant qu'Harry ne débarque à Poudlard et que tout le monde devienne fou, ce qui revenait au même.

– Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. Vous êtes quelqu'un de spontané et d'honnête. Ce sont de bonnes qualités.

Ouais, pas si elle pétait les plombs au moindre souci, non plus. Elisa haussa les épaules. Être sous pression ne lui réussissait pas. A moins que ce soit juste le contexte qui l'ait rendue si furieuse, le fait que ça vienne de McGonagall en personne ? Ce n'était pas impossible…

Dumbledore pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air soudain pensif :

– Est-ce que le professeur McGonagall vous a retiré des points ?

– Euh, oui ? fit Elisa d'un ton incertain. Cinquante, quelque chose comme ça. Je n'étais pas très attentive.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent avec amusement :

– Je peux l'imaginer. Je ne retirerai pas de point pour votre perte de sang-froid, Miss Bishop. Mais vous avez sans doute été assez peu respectueuse envers le professeur McGonagall… Et devant vos camarades de classe, je suppose.

Elisa se mordit la joue, mais acquiesça. C'était vrai. Quand elle s'était indignée que les Serpentard soient envoyés dans les cachots alors qu'il y avait un troll, c'était resté relativement respectueux, elle ne s'était pas donné en spectacle. Et quand elle avait crié sur Dumbledore l'année dernière, il n'y avait pas eu de témoin. Mais là, elle avait comparé McGonagall à Sirius Black, devant plus de soixante personnes. Les profs ne pouvaient pas laisser couler ce genre de chose.

Elle soupira, résignée, et le directeur sourit :

– Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue. Lundi, dix-sept heures, ici-même. J'ai grandement besoin d'une deuxième paire de mains pour m'aider à trier mon courrier.

Sachant qu'il se débrouillait très bien pour trier son courrier tout seul depuis un demi-siècle, Elisa en doutait fortement. A tous les coups, c'était un prétexte pour… discuter ? La sermonner ? Quelque chose, en tous cas.

– Oh, et vous devrez vous excuser auprès du professeur McGonagall ce soit au dîner.

Elisa sentit ses joues brûler de honte. Ça n'allait pas être un moment agréable. Mais elle se contenta de hocher sagement la tête. Elle s'en sortait bien, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

 **oOoOoOo**

Avant le dîner, Elisa avait toute une période de libre. Elle se cacha dans la Salle sur Demande, s'entraînant à utiliser la Force, et essayant de modifier ses sorts. Après avoir complètement inondé le sol avec des variations d'Agamenti et d'Aguasitus, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour collecter l'eau, et se résolu aussitôt d'en trouver un. Avec ce genre de sortilège, elle pourrait réutiliser l'eau déjà créée pour en faire une nouvelle attaque.

Cependant, il fallut bien qu'elle sorte de là au dîner. Elle décida d'y arriver avec un peu d'avance. McGonagall était toujours là en avance, mais la plupart des élèves arrivaient en retard. Si Elisa allait s'excuser avant que le repas ne commence, elle aurait un public moins important.

– Elisa ! Elisa !

Oh, par Circée et Morgane. Elisa, qui était en train de descendre les escaliers, soupira puis se retourna. Cependant, elle se détendit en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que du Trio d'Or… suivi par Neville.

– On t'a cherché dans tout le château ! hoqueta Ron en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

– J'étais cachée, sourit Elisa avec un certain embarras. Alors, euh… Quoi de neuf ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

On aurait dit que les yeux de Ron allaient lui sortir de la tête :

– Quoi de neuf ?! Tu as crié sur McGonagall ! Oui on s'est réconciliés, mais surtout… Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'était génial ! Fred et George m'ont tout raconté, c'était tellement cool !

– Et c'était très courageux de ta part de défendre Neville, approuva Hermione. Même si tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton calme comme ça.

– Laisse-là tranquille, Hermione ! protesta Harry. C'est vraiment cool que quelqu'un ait dit haut et fort que la punition était injuste.

– J'ai quand même une retenue avec Dumbledore, soupira Elisa.

Hermione eut l'air satisfaite. Puis Elisa se tourna vers Neville, le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et esquissa un sourire.

– Hey. Neville Londubat, c'est ça ?

Elle se présentait systématiquement à tous les petits nouveaux à chaque rentrée, et avait donc déjà fait la connaissance de Neville. Cependant, depuis trois ans, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. Le Gryffondor au visage rond hocha la tête, puis bredouilla :

– Oui. Je voulais… Je voulais te remercier, pour… Pour ce que tu as fait. C'était vraiment très brave de ta part.

– C'était la bonne chose à faire, insista fermement Elisa. McGonagall t'as mis en danger et elle refusait de le reconnaître. Et un de mes amis m'a un jour dit que si ce genre de chose était considéré comme acceptable, ça risquerait de se reproduire. Il faut toujours mettre le holà tout de suite.

Merci Lester Hopkrik, l'accro aux règles, avec son intransigeance légendaire. Neville hocha la tête, l'air un peu anxieux, et Elisa fit la grimace :

– Les gens m'en veulent beaucoup, vous pensez ?

– Eh bien, réfléchit Harry. Percy est livide, et y a des gens qui disent que t'as vraiment dépassé les limites...

Elisa grimaça. Pas faux. Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse.

– Mais il y en a qui sont admiratifs ! s'empressa de rajouter Ron. Fred et George ont prétendu se battre en duel pour t'épouser !

Elisa haussa un sourcil. C'était quand même la deuxième fois que les jumeaux Weasley lui demandaient sa main. En rigolant, mais tout de même. C'était embarrassant, vu qu'elle était incapable de les distinguer.

– Oh ! se rappela-t-elle soudain. Avant que j'oublie…

Elle fouilla dans son sac. Elle comptait donner son miroir communicant à Harry après qu'il ait réussi son Patronus, mais l'occasion était aussi bonne. Et en plus, ça mettrait le Trio de son côté, si jamais elle restait brouillée à vie avec McGonagall.

– Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant le miroir rectangulaire dans son étui de cuir. C'est un miroir communicant. Je suis déjà enregistrée dessus, tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom et ça fera vibrer mon propre miroir.

Elle sortit de sa poche son poudrier de laiton et l'ouvrit pour montrer le miroir rond qui y était logé, puis rangea l'objet dans son sac, et expliqua gravement au Survivant :

– Puisque tu ne maîtrise pas le Patronus, tu as besoin d'un autre moyen pour communiquer rapidement. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

– Wow, souffla Harry en fixant l'objet. Il est trop génial. Merci, Elisa.

Elle sourit avec affection. Dans l'univers canon, Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce miroir. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait déjà maîtrisé le Patronus. Mais elle préférait avoir un Harry qui faisait assez confiance aux autres pour s'autoriser à progresser plus lentement.

Puis elle tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui fixaient le miroir avec envie, et sourit :

– Je suis en train de faire des miroirs pour vous deux aussi, mais celui d'Harry était prêt en premier. Désolée. Les vôtres seront finis avant Pâques, cela dit.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina :

– Vraiment ?

– On ne peut pas accepter, protesta aussitôt Hermione. Malefoy nous a dit le prix, et…

– Malefoy est un sale gosse, la coupa joyeusement Elisa. On essaie de s'entendre, mais il n'est pas un de mes amis. Vous, si. Alors, vous avez une préférence pour le modèle de miroir ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, puis capitula.

– Un modèle comme celui d'Harry, ça serait bien.

– Pareil ! s'enthousiasma Ron.

Le sourire d'Elisa s'élargit. Elle avait beau s'être à nouveau fourrée dans les ennuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être optimiste en voyant les trois adolescents si ravis. Même Neville, malgré sa réserve, semblait partager leur joie et souriait largement.

Puis son sourire s'effaça, et elle esquissa une grimace. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée dans les escaliers éternellement. Alors, accompagnée par le Trio, elle se remit à descendre vers la Grande Salle.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes attablées, même si la majeure partie des élèves était encore absente. La plupart des profs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, non plus. A la table des profs, il n'y avait que Dumbledore, Rogue, Trelawney (elle avait sans doute entendu parler de l'affaire et voulait assister au spectacle)…et, bien sûr, McGonagall. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre digitale apprit à Elisa qu'elle n'avait que cinq minutes à peine avant que la foule n'envahisse la salle.

Elle se dirigea droit vers la table des professeurs. Lorsque les élèves la remarquèrent, un grand silence se fit. Elisa ne ralentit pas, et continua à avancer jusqu'à se tenir debout devant le siège du professeur McGonagall.

Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait dit, et pourtant, s'excuser lui semblait difficile. Elisa avait toujours eu du mal à ravaler sa fierté. Et puis, elle sentait toujours une pointe de colère et d'indignation lui brûler l'estomac. Même si sa réaction avait été disproportionnée, McGonagall avait quand même mis Neville en danger, et ça rendait Elisa furieuse. Et puis... Elle était surtout affreusement embarrassée. Mortifiée, même. Ce n'était pas glorieux, de s'aplatir quand on a eu tort.

– Professeur McGonagall, commença-t-elle en essayant de ne pas bégayer. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement un peu plus tôt. J'étais irrespectueuse et je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'écoutait, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. McGonagall inclina la tête, et déclara d'un ton aussi neutre que celui d'Elisa :

– Excuse acceptée, Miss Bishop. Je suppose que les points qui vous ont été retirés et la retenue qui vous a été donnée vous ont suffisamment servi de leçon. Néanmoins, vous serez contente d'apprendre que la punition de Neville Londubat, au regard des éléments que vous avez soulevés, a été allégée.

Elisa remercia la sous-directrice puis, toujours raide comme un piquet, fit volte-face et alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, les conversations reprirent dans la Grande Salle, les gens chuchotant à toute allure et lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil. Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour se cacher derrière la large stature de Raashid et Gabriel, deux garçons de sa classe. Puis Rhonda dit lentement :

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : que tu ais crié sur McGonagall et que tu t'en sois tirée vivante, ou qu'elle ait fait ce que tu as dit.

– Je suis aussi surprise que toi, soupira Elisa avec une grimace. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'a piquée. J'étais furieuse. Les choses que j'ai dites… !

Cédric lui tapota sur l'épaule avec compassion, et les autres Poufsouffle se hâtèrent de la rassurer. Une seule personne resta immobile à sa place : Tamsin Applebee, la plus réservée de la classe. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, tout le monde se tut. Tamsin était souvent la voix de la sagesse chez les Poufsouffle.

– C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, lâcha Tamsin d'un ton posé. La façon dont tu as agi était vraiment irrespectueuse.

– Tamsin ! protesta Trisha tandis qu'Elisa se tendait sur son banc.

– C'est vrai, continua Tamsin en haussant le ton. Je reconnais que le professeur McGonagall a été trop sévère et que quelqu'un aurait dû le lui faire remarquer. Mais tu n'es qu'une élève, Elisa. Ce n'était pas ta place. Tu aurais dû signaler le problème au professeur Chourave ou même au directeur, pas t'insurger au milieu du couloir. C'était déplacé.

Elisa eut l'impression que Tamsin l'avait giflée. Après McGonagall, voilà qu'une des Poufsouffle l'accusait, la poignardait dans le dos ?!

– Wow, fit Cédric après un temps de silence. Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, Tamsin ?

La jeune fille leva sur lui un regard grave :

– Apparemment, ça a besoin d'être dit. Jusqu'ici, tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais, Elisa : mais viendra un temps où te mettre en colère et prendre les gens de haut ne te permettra pas d'emporter la victoire. Il faut que tu apprennes à réfléchir avant d'agir, et à faire preuve d'humilité. Tu es devenue trop confiante en ta capacité à obtenir ce que tu veux, et maintenant, tu vas trop loin. Ce que tu as fait cet après-midi, c'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais envisagé il y a quelques années.

Elisa s'était figée, blessée et en colère (elle avait toujours considérée Tamsin comme une amie, et voilà qu'elle l'attaquait !) : mais la dernière tirade de la jeune fille la frappa comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

C'était _exactement_ le genre de doute qui la torturait quand elle pensait à l'effet qu'avait eu Jedusor sur elle. Avant d'entrer en possession du journal, elle était différente. Arrogante, certes, mais mesurée. Apprendre de la magie noire ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Elle ne se serait pas laissée dominée par la colère, par l'égoïsme. La Elisa d'avant le journal n'aurait pas enquêté sur Sirius, elle aurait _entravé l'enquête_ pour qu'Harry puisse partir de zéro avec son parrain quand il le rencontrerait : elle n'aurait pas crié sur McGonagall, elle aurait demandé un rendez-vous à Chourave : et elle ne serait jamais allée voir Dumbledore, parce que passer au-dessus de la sous-directrice lui aurait paru irrespectueux.

Elle était _différente_. La plupart du temps, elle ne le réalisait même pas. Mais le journal l'avait changé. Et, l'estomac noué, elle se demanda soudain à quel point. Prendre du recul donnait une perspective assez terrifiante à la situation.

Tamsin soutint son regard, comme si elle savait que ses mots trouvaient un écho dans les doutes les plus profonds d'Elisa. Il y eut un grand silence chez les Poufsouffle. Puis Trisha cogna du poing sur la table avec rage :

– La ferme, Tamsin ! Elisa a fait quelque chose de bien. Si tu vas juste l'agresser comme ça, casses-toi, tu ne vas pas nous manquer !

– Non, fit Elisa en se levant. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

– Quoi ? Non, attends… !

Trop tard. Elisa avait déjà quitté la table, se fondant dans la foule qui entrait dans la pièce pour le dîner. La tête droite et s'efforçant de garder une expression neutre, elle quitta la Grande Salle.

Elle se sentait blessée, vulnérable, en colère, et humiliée. Tamsin n'y était pas allée de main morte et ça faisait mal, d'entendre ce genre de chose sortir de la bouche d'une personne avec laquelle elle s'était toujours bien entendue. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Elisa sentait surtout une angoisse glacée. Ce que Tamsin avait formulé à voix haute mettait des mots sur certains des doutes qu'Elisa ruminait depuis un certain temps déjà. Alors… Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Tamsin avait raison ?

Elisa avait toujours été arrogante. Ça, elle le savait. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait changé au point de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même ? Est-ce qu'elle était devenue égoïste et colérique ? Arrogance et impulsivité, c'était un mélange explosif. C'était le genre de chose qui donnait mauvaise réputation aux Gryffondor.

 _Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir une Gryffondor ?_ se demanda soudain Elisa.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle s'était comportée en total accord avec ce qui aurait été attendu d'un lion, ça avait été quand elle était influencée par le journal de Jedusor. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours influencée par lui, dans une moindre mesure ?

 _Peut-être pas "influencée" par lui_ , songea la Poufsouffle avec résignation. _Mais je suis différente. Mon mode de réflexion a changé. J'agis différemment. Et apparemment, j'agis mal._

Peut-être que c'était juste le stress. Peut-être que c'était juste les circonstances. Pour tout le monde, on était encore en paix, mais Elisa se préparait à quelque chose de plus grand et de plus catastrophique.

Les Poufsouffle étaient des sages et des soigneurs, avait dit le Choixpeau. Les Serdaigle étaient des érudits et des conseillers. Les Serpentard étaient des visionnaires ou des espions. Mais c'était Gryffondor qui formait les guerriers.

Alors peut-être que c'était le stress. Peut-être que c'était les circonstances. Peut-être que c'était normal. Mais surtout, peut-être que Tamsin avait raison. Elisa était devenue plus impulsive et colérique, et ça pouvait être dangereux. Alors… Peut-être qu'Elisa devait apprendre à avoir davantage de contrôle sur elle-même. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin avant, mais… Désormais, peut-être que c'était nécessaire.

Gryffondor formait les guerriers, mais c'était les Serpentard qui survivaient le mieux. Et Elisa n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser ses coups de colère causer sa perte.

Alors elle descendit aux cuisines et demanda à Olly de lui préparer un dîner qu'elle mangerait dans son dortoir. Puis elle retourna dans l'antre des Poufsouffle, qui était déserte puisque tout le monde était allé manger. Son chat Dracarys était en vadrouille, alors Elisa prit Malta le serpent dans son terrarium et drapa le reptile sur ses épaules. Malta se lova contre son cou, recherchant la chaleur humaine, et Elisa caressa pensivement ses écailles lisses.

– Est-ce que j'aurais été mieux à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle dans le dortoir vide.

A Serpentard, elle aurait appris à être dure et implacable. Elle aurait dû affronter les Puristes tous les jours. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi proche de Trisha et Cédric. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi proche d'Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais pu monter le CEM, parce que ses camarades auraient écrasé le projet dans l'œuf… Mais elle aurait eu des amis : Heather, Tabitha, Adrian, Terence. Elle aurait pu lancer le Challenge beaucoup plus tôt. Mais surtout… Surtout, Serpentard lui aurait appris la prudence. Serpentard lui aurait appris la valeur du silence, de la retenue, de la patience. Serpentard lui aurait appris à faire preuve de sang-froid, et à frapper au bon moment.

Serpentard lui aurait appris à encaisser les petites trahisons, comme l'indifférence de McGonagall et les accusations de Tamsin. Parce que dans l'ordre des choses, ce n'était rien. Mais pour Elisa, pour n'importe quel Poufsouffle, la déloyauté était quelque chose d'affreux. Serpentard lui aurait appris à encaisser, au lieu d'être si profondément blessée, au lieu de péter les plombs à chaque fois !

Et à présent, elle était dévorée par le doute. Aurait-elle été davantage à sa place à Serpentard ?

Bah, songea Elisa avec un profond soupir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer là-dessus, non ? Ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas changer le passer. Quand elle avait été Répartie, elle avait accepté de perdre les discussions intellectuelles qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec les Serdaigle, elle avait accepté de perdre l'encouragement et l'énergie explosive des Gryffondor qui l'aurait suivie dans ses projets de révolution, et elle avait accepté de perdre les conseils des Serpentard qui auraient affuté son esprit comme une lame. Au lieu de ça, elle avait choisi Poufsouffle. Pour profiter de son enfance, pour pouvoir faire une confiance absolue à ceux qui l'entouraient, pour savoir qu'ils seraient toujours derrière elle à 100% quel que soit le projet qu'elle préparait.

– Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en s'assombrissant. Pour la loyauté, on repassera.

Elle n'en revenait pas que Tamsin ait pu lui dire des trucs pareils. Ok, c'était peut-être fondé. Mais c'était tellement horrible ! C'était tellement blessant ! Elle faisait confiance à Tamsin, elle l'aimait bien, et voilà que l'autre lui plantait un couteau dans le dos ! Personne ne méritait de se faire balancer ses quatre vérités au visage sans crier gare. C'était brutal, méchant, et gratuit.

 _Mais c'est exactement ce que tu as fait, non ?_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Tom Jedusor. _C'est ce que tu as fait à Dumbledore, puis à McGonagall. Alors, ça te fait quoi de te faire renvoyer la balle ?_

Elisa serra les dents, réprimant une vague de honte qui lui fit chauffer les joues. C'était vrai. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose, et… Elle ne s'en était pas sentie coupable, parce qu'elle se pensait justifiée. Elle s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, soulagée d'avoir eu raison… Mais surtout, elle s'était sentie _triomphante_.

Tamsin n'avait pas eu l'air triomphante. Elle avait juste eut l'air calme, posée, comme si elle les informait d'un simple fait. Comme si ce qu'elle n'avait dit n'avait rien de personnel. Est-ce que c'était mieux ? Ou est-ce que c'était encore pire ?

C'est le moment qu'Olly choisi pour apparaître, faisant léviter devant lui un grand plateau supportant le dîner d'Elisa. Il lui avait fait son plat préféré, du lapin aux pruneaux et aux lardons, et du crumble pomme-chocolat en dessert. Elisa le remercia avec un sourire, puis se mit à manger, décidant de reporter son introspection à plus tard.

Faire le point sur soi-même, ça donnait la migraine.

 **oOoOoOo**

Elisa et Tamsin ne se parlaient plus. Et du coup, un grand nombre de Poufsouffle (tous les amis d'Elisa) ne parlaient plus à Tamsin non plus.

Tamsin ne parlait jamais à personne, et elle n'avait probablement même pas remarqué leu manège, ce qui était un peu vexant. Elisa essayait d'ignorer la situation. Elle n'en était pas fière. Au contraire, elle avait un peu honte... Les Poufsouffle ignoraient Tamsin parce qu'ils prenaient son partie à elle, leur _Magister_ , leur pseudo-leader. Mais… Ils ne comprenaient pas. Tamsin n'avait pas dit qu'Elisa n'aurait pas dû agir : elle disait qu'Elisa devait apprendre à agir différemment. Et la façon dont elle l'avait dit avait effectivement été brutale, et Elisa s'était sentie blessée et humiliée, et elle était toujours en colère, mais… Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Tamsin avait voulu dire.

Cela dit, elle n'allait pas enterrer la hache de guerre tout de suite. Elle se sentait toujours furieuse et humiliée. Et si elle avait cru que ravaler sa fierté pour s'excuser quand elle avait raison avait été difficile, eh bien ! S'excuser quand on avait eu tort paraissait encore plus insurmontable.

Alors voilà : Tamsin et Elisa ne se parlaient plus. Du coup, presque plus personne ne parlait à Tamsin. Elisa se sentait à la fois coupable et sombrement satisfaite de ce traitement.

Le coup d'éclat d'Elisa avait été raconté à toute l'école. Les Gryffondor semblaient trouver ça très drôle (sauf Percy, qui refusait de lui adresser la parole). Les Serpentard s'étaient remis à l'observer avec une certaine prudence, comme s'ils attendaient de voir quel prochain cataclysme elle allait déclencher. Les profs se montraient un peu froids envers Elisa, sans doute froissés par le manque de respect qu'elle avait montré envers McGonagall. Même Flitwick et Chourave étaient distants.

Elisa se sentait déprimée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout partirait hors de contrôle comme ça. Désormais, elle évitait ses camarades de classe et passait son temps à plancher sur le MagicoGlisseur destiné à Zacharias Smith, ou sur les miroirs communicants qu'elle comptait offrir à Ron et Hermione.

Finalement vint le jour de sa retenue avec Dumbledore.

Décidément, cette année, elle aurait beaucoup vu le directeur. Avant l'arrivée d'Harry, elle ne l'avait vu qu'aux repas, ou en le croisant dans les couloirs. La première fois où elle lui avait parlé, cela avait été durant la soirée d'Halloween où elle s'était insurgé contre la décision du directeur de renvoyer les Serpentard dans les cachots. Ensuite, l'année dernière, elle avait discuté à trois reprises avec lui (une fois après sa possession par le journal, une fois après qu'elle ait révélé qu'elle parlait Fourchelang, et une fois en le croisant devant son bureau), et à chaque fois, cela avait été relativement bref. Oh, elle avait bien senti que le directeur gardait un œil sur elle ! Mais comme elle avait clairement affiché son animosité, il avait gardé ces distances.

Cette année, c'était différent. Combien de fois avait-elle discuté avec Dumbledore ? Déjà, en juin, elle lui avait envoyé le journal de Jedusor en gage de paix. Ensuite, dès la rentrée, il lui avait donné un conseil, la mettant discrètement en garde contre les Mangemorts toujours en liberté. Puis il y avait eu la fois où elle avait défendu son projet de parrainage. Et puis cette discussion au sujet de McGonagall. Et maintenant, cette retenue !

Ce n'était pas tant la quantité de conversations qui était différente, plutôt que leur ton. Elisa avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec le directeur, mais elle commençait à le comprendre mieux. Et puis… Ça avait été une réalisation inconfortable, mais Elisa avait finalement compris qu'elle et Dumbledore étaient assez similaires. Et ça avait changé la manière dont elle se voyait elle-même, mais aussi la manière dont elle voyait le directeur.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Auparavant, elle aurait répondu _non_ sans hésiter. A présent, par contre… Oh, elle savait que Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à utiliser les informations qu'elle lui donnerait pour faire progresser ses plans. Mais elle savait aussi que Dumbledore n'était pas sans cœur. Il se souciait des gens. Il s'était même soucié d' _elle_ , une adolescente teigneuse qui ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre respect, parce qu'il avait reconnu qu'elle suivait une voie dangereuse. Il avait certainement dans l'idée de pouvoir la mettre de son côté, mais ses motifs pour agir n'étaient pas du pur calcul.

Alors sa réponse était moins certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dumbledore pour prendre soin des élèves, pour donner à Harry une vie heureuse, pour ne pas instrumentaliser chaque bribe de savoir sur laquelle il mettrait la main. Mais elle pouvait certainement lui faire confiance pour protéger le château en cas de guerre, pour agir avec sang-froid en cas de crise, pour avoir de bonnes intentions, et pour reconnaître quand quelqu'un se laissait corrompre par son ego.

C'était une certitude rassurante. En revanche, elle ne savait toujours pas _quoi_ en faire.

– Entrez, Miss Bishop ! fit la voix du directeur quand elle frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Elle entra. Dumbledore était à son bureau, qui était recouvert par une pile massive de lettres et de parchemins roulés sur eux-mêmes. Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le tas de missives en tout genre semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

– Ce travail est normalement dévolu au professeur McGonagall, l'informa Dumbledore d'un air enjoué. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre votre conseil à cœur et de me mettre à sa place pour évaluer sa charge de travail.

McGonagall était en charge de tout ça, en plus de son travail de prof ?! Douce Morgane, quand est-ce qu'elle avait le temps de dormir ?!

Elisa s'abstint cependant de ramener sa fraise, et prit place sur la chaise que Dumbledore avait installée à côté du bureau. La nouvelle perspective d'Elisa sur la pièce la pris au dépourvu (toutes les fois où elle était venue ici, elle s'était trouvée en face de Dumbledore, pas à côté de lui), mais elle ne protesta pas, et prit une première lettre.

– Euh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? Professeur ?

– Ah, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire d'excuse. La plupart des lettres sont identifiables par leurs sceaux. Celles avec un sceau de cire violette viennent du Ministère : mettez-les dans cette pile. Celles venant d'autres établissements officiels, comme St Mangouste ou le conseil d'administration, dans cette pile. La correspondance privée dans cette pile. Une fois ce tri préliminaire achevé, il faudra trier chaque pile par ordre de priorité.

Elisa grimaça, mais obéit. Elle posa plusieurs lettres au sceau violet sur une première pile, puis mit une lettre au sceau bleu (le sceau de St Mangouste) sur une autre, puis une autre… C'était un travail répétitif, et au bout d'un moment, Elisa commença à se détendre.

Elle aurait pensé que le directeur insisterait pour parler, mais apparemment il la laissait tranquille. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'Elisa ne savait pas si elle _voulait_ lui parler. Savoir que Dumbledore pourrait éventuellement être de son côté (ou, de façon plus réaliste, Elisa serait de son côté), c'était une chose. Mais est-ce que ça devait la pousser à agir ? Et si oui, à agir pour faire quoi ?

Par exemple, parler à Dumbledore des Horcruxes serait facile. Ça lui transférerait toutes les responsabilités, tout le poids de cette quête. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas particulièrement bien géré ça dans le canon. Et Elisa avait envie… Non, elle avait _besoin_ de garder un œil sur l'affaire. Et qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Dumbledore la laisserait faire ? Le directeur avait pour habitude de prendre les infos, pas de les donner ni même de les partager.

Et c'était ça le cœur du problème, comprit Elisa. Elle ne voulait pas se confier à Dumbledore parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de réciprocité. Il essaierait de tout faire lui-même et de la garder dans l'ombre, et c'était une perspective qui… qui la terrifiait, en fait. Elle réalisa avec une certaine stupeur que l'idée de toute lâcher et de laisser les rênes à Dumbledore (ou à quiconque) lui tordait l'estomac de frayeur. Depuis seize ans, elle se battait pour garder le contrôle sur le destin. Perdre tout ça, c'était une perspective qui l'horrifiait.

Et pourtant, est-ce qu'elle avait le choix ? Elle devrait bien impliquer Dumbledore à un moment où à un autre. Elle pouvait atteindre le diadème, mais le médaillon était à Square Grimmauld chez les Malefoy, et la coupe était à Gringotts. Elle n'arriverait jamais à les récupérer toute seule ! A un moment où à un autre, il faudrait qu'elle demande de l'aide à quelqu'un… Et ce quelqu'un serait sans doute Dumbledore.

Du coup, elle était dans l'impasse.

– Quelque chose vous pèse sur l'esprit, Miss Bishop ?

Dumbledore avait relevé le nez de son propre tas de courrier, et l'observait avec un intérêt poli, ses yeux bleus pétillants joyeusement. Elisa hésita. Si elle voulait vraiment parler de tout ça au directeur, c'était le moment.

– C'est compliqué, finit-elle par dire. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

– Je peux toujours essayer, proposa le directeur.

Elisa chercha ses mots quelques secondes, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'être polie en disant ça. Comment présenter la chose, d'ailleurs ? _Voldemort compte sur des Horcruxes pour revenir à la vie, mais si vous vous retrouvez impliqué, ça va finir par m'exploser à la figure. Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas essayer de tout gérer tout seul et vous retrouver avec une main putréfiée ?_

Ouais, voilà. Pour le tact, on repassera. La Poufsouffle mâchonna sa lèvre un instant, fixant le directeur d'un air pensif. _Le directeur_ , réalisa-t-elle distraitement. Il était le directeur de son école, et pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme tel. Il était une figure d'autorité qui faisait trembler tous les élèves de respect, mais elle n'en avait pas peur. Etait-ce pour ça que s'insurger contre lui avait été si facile ?

– Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider, commença-t-elle prudemment. Parce que je ne vous connais pas. Je veux dire, je connais le mythe.

 _Le mythe du grand-père bienveillant_ , avait-elle crié dans ce même bureau un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Dumbledore eut le tact de ne pas le lui rappeler.

– Et je sais quel genre de décision vous prenez, continua-t-elle une touche plus froidement.

Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry avait été abandonné chez les Dursley pendant dix longues années. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié que l'école avait servi de piège pour capturer Voldemort, au mépris du danger posé aux élèves. Et elle n'avait pas non plus oublié que, alors que les élèves Nés-Moldus étaient pétrifiés à droite et à gauche, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de prévenir leurs parents, comme si les Moldus n'étaient pas digne de savoir ce qui arrivait à leurs enfants.

– Et vous ne me faites pas confiance, acheva Dumbledore.

Elisa redressa le menton avec défi :

– Non.

Le directeur la scruta par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis eut soudain l'air très fatigué.

– C'est justifié. Je vous ai fait défaut à plusieurs reprises. Et les gens qui ont un jour fait confiance à Tom ont toujours eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres par la suite.

Stupidement, Elisa ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il évoque Tom, et ça lui fit un choc. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour serrer les poings de toutes ses forces, réprimant le picotement de ses yeux.

 _Tom est mort_ , songea-t-elle férocement. _Il ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de me faire sentir aussi mal. Il ne devrait plus avoir le pouvoir de me blesser ou de me faire peur. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je devrais être plus forte que ça !_

Mais, aussi longtemps qu'il y aurait des Détraqueurs dans ce monde, Tom ne mourrait pas vraiment. Elle transportait son souvenir comme un parasite, et elle ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Tom, finit-elle par dire après avoir inspiré profondément à plusieurs reprises pour calmer les battements paniqués de son cœur. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé, c'est tout.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elisa baissa les yeux : après tout, elle non plus, elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

– Des sorciers et des sorcières bien plus expérimentés que vous ont été bernés par Tom Jedusor, fit Dumbledore avec douceur. Et beaucoup d'entre eux sont encore affectés parce qu'ils ont fait pour lui, par les décisions qu'ils ont prises sous son influence. Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela.

– Est-ce que cette conversation est vraiment nécessaire ? marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents serrées.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que parler de Tom à voix haute l'affecterait autant. Elle pensait à lui souvent, très souvent même. Mais en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre semblait soudain rendre la chose plus _réelle_. Elisa sentait sa gorge se nouer, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à la voix de Tom et à son sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu lors du match de Quidditch.

– Elle l'est, déclara fermement le directeur. Vous me disiez que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Tom. Au contraire, je pense que vous êtes encore affectée par lui.

– Oh, vraiment ? lâcha Elisa avec colère. Est-ce que vous avez eu cette conversation avec Drago Malefoy aussi ?

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil :

– Il se trouve que oui, au début de l'année. Je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de m'adresser à vous, car vous sembliez vous en sortir sans mon aide.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le canon n'avait jamais mentionné si Dumbledore avait discuté avec Ginny après l'épisode de la Chambre. Elle avait supposé que non, mais… C'était le genre de chose qui aurait complètement échappé à Harry dans les livres. Après tout, dans le canon, Harry était aussi observateur qu'une brique…

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, soudain très fatiguée :

– Et alors ? Je vois Tom dès que je passe près des Détraqueurs, ça serait un mensonge de dire que j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

Dumbledore semblait s'être assombri à la mention des Détraqueurs, une émotion indéfinissable passant dans son regard.

– Faites-vous des cauchemars ?

– Ça arrive, lâcha Elisa en haussant les épaules avec une feinte indifférence. Je rêve du moment où Lockhart a essayé de me briser le crâne, et du hurlement de Quirrell quand Harry l'a tué. Je rêve que je n'arrive pas à réveiller Ron Weasley dans la salle des échecs, ou que je n'arrive pas à réveiller Drago Malefoy dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et oui, je rêve de Tom. Ce ne sont que des rêves. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui alimente vos cauchemars, professeur Dumbledore ?

Elle avait lancé sa question sur le ton du défi. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait. Elle voulait juste qu'il se taise, qu'il parle d'autre chose que Tom Jedusor !

Pourtant Dumbledore ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il la fixa en silence une seconde. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il poussa un profond soupir :

– La mort de mes parents. La mort de ma jeune sœur, surtout. Mon duel avec Grindelwald. Les batailles menées contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Les tombes de tous les gens que je n'ai pas sauvés, le visage de ceux dont la vie a été brisée… Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous, Miss Bishop : j'ai beaucoup plus de fautes à contempler.

Elisa se sentit brusquement honteuse, et baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. C'était un rappel assez brutal qu'elle n'avait que seize ans (ou trente-neuf, si on comptait sa vie précédente), et que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait eu une vie globalement assez heureuse. Dumbledore avait traversé la deuxième guerre mondiale, la guerre contre Voldemort… A l'échelle de tout ce qu'il avait subi, l'expérience d'Elisa paraissait insignifiante.

– Est-ce que ça passe ? finit-elle par demander.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter un instant. Son masque jovial avait complètement disparu, et il avait l'air inhabituellement grave et soucieux. Puis il soupira :

– On s'y habitue. Les souvenirs s'émoussent.

Puis, avec un mince sourire et un léger pétillement dans ses yeux bleus, il ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

– Les bonbons au citron aident beaucoup.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, remarquant que le bol de bonbons au citron, malgré l'énorme pile de courrier, était resté en équilibre précaire sur un angle du bureau.

– Je préfère les caramels.

– Je m'en souviendrai, promit le directeur.

Ils se remirent à trier le courrier. L'esprit d'Elisa revint à ce que Dumbledore avait dit, retournant le problème en tous sens. Elle laissait encore Tom l'affecter… Et c'était sans doute pour ça que ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau, qu'elle se mettait si facilement en colère. Parce qu'elle était devenue plus impulsive, et qu'elle avait perdu en contrôle de soi ce qu'elle avait gagné en agressivité et en détermination. C'était une hypothèse assez évidente, mais qui lui déplaisait profondément. Elle était supposée être plus forte que ça ! Bon sang, est-ce que Tom ne cesserait jamais de lui voler sa vie ?!

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Ils achevèrent leur tri, puis Dumbledore se mit à classer les lettres personnelles tandis qu'Elisa classait celles envoyées par le Ministère.

– Professeur ? finit-elle par craquer. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Drago Malefoy ?

– C'est entre lui et moi, fit le directeur dont les yeux pétillèrent joyeusement. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours faire appel à moi s'il avait besoin d'aide ou de conseils. C'est une offre qui s'étend à vous également, Miss Bishop.

Elisa rumina ces mots quelques instants. C'était vraiment bizarre de parler à Dumbledore sans aucune hostilité. Bizarre, aussi, d'envisager de l'avoir comme allié, alors qu'elle s'y serait totalement opposée quelques mois plus tôt. Sa façon de voir Dumbledore avait radicalement changé depuis le début de l'année. C'était comme si le directeur faisait activement des efforts pour mettre fin à leur animosité.

Peut-être qu'il se sentait coupable à cause de l'histoire du journal. Ou peut-être qu'à force de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, Elisa avait vraiment retenu son attention. Qu'il la voit comme un danger ou comme un pion, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle provoquait des changements majeurs partout où elle mettait les pieds !

Ça, et le fait que le parcours que suivait Elisa ressemblait beaucoup au sien. La jeune fille supposait que directeur gardait aussi un œil sur elle pour éviter que l'histoire se répète et qu'elle commette les mêmes erreurs.

– J'y penserais, finit-elle par dire.

– Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne m'en donnez pas l'occasion, fit le directeur avec gentillesse.

Elisa pinça les lèvres. Peut-être, mais elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour s'occuper tout seul des Horcruxes. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour grand-chose, en fait. Dumbledore avait la sale habitude de laisser tomber ceux qui se fiaient à lui. Oh, il était un allié puissant : mais il n'était pas fiable, honnête, ou loyal. Et pour une Poufsouffle, c'était une condition _sine qua non_.

Elle aurait pu lui parler de son enquête sur Sirius, et de la négligence des profs que tous les témoignages avaient mis en reliefs. Ça règlerait deux problèmes d'un coup : Dumbledore serait obligé de réaliser que l'école devait changer, et Elisa serait débarrassée du fardeau des témoignages des gens sur les Maraudeurs. Honnêtement, ça lui pesait sur les épaules comme un poids physique : elle n'aimait pas vraiment lire ces trucs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Mais d'un autre côté, si Dumbledore tombait sur ces infos, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de cuisiner Lupin. Et là, combien de temps avant que le loup-garou ne craque et n'avoue tout, y compris le fait que Sirius était un Animagus ?

Du coup Elisa devait garder ça pour elle. La lâcheté de Lupin et les illusions de Dumbledore étaient, pour l'instant, les seules choses qui protégeaient le secret de Sirius Black… Et son unique chance de survie.

Elisa finit par pousser un profond soupir. Elle en revenait à son point de départ. Les Horcruxes étaient toujours dans la nature et Voldemort allait tenter de revenir (et échouer, si Elisa réussissait à dévier le canon à nouveau) dans à peine plus d'un an. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça toute seule. Oh, elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Dumbledore… Mais il faudrait l'impliquer, à un moment où à un autre.

– Le journal de Tom, commença-t-elle prudemment. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce que c'était.

– Oh ? fit Dumbledore d'un ton neutre. Et avez-vous obtenu des résultats ?

Elisa haussa les épaules, gardant les yeux fixés sur la pile de courrier qu'elle triait :

– Plus ou moins. Ma mère a un grimoire sur les formes d'immortalités, j'ai commencé par là. Le problème est que la majeure partie du texte est en hongrois, et que je ne comprends que les extraits qui sont en allemand, alors mes recherches n'ont pas été très complètes. Mais j'ai trouvé une bonne piste.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Dumbledore s'était immobilisé. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis lâcha d'une traite :

– Je crois qu'il y avait une partie de son âme dans ce journal. On appelle ça un Horcruxe : une des manières les plus horribles de s'assurer l'immortalité.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle cligna des yeux, presque surprise que ça ait été si facile. Elle se serait attendue à avoir le trac, à ce que la gravité de cette décision pèse sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Bouleverser le canon de cette façon aurait dû avoir un effet plus dramatique, non ?

– Et comment êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, retraçant mentalement tout son alibi pour avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses, et se justifia :

– Toute chose douée de conscience a un esprit, sinon une âme. Alors j'ai cherché dans le grimoire les références aux esprits enfermés dans des objets par la magie noire. Le fait d'enfermer un morceau d'âme dans un objet pour s'assurer de survivre à un coup mortel… C'était ce qui semblait le plus correspondre à la situation. Pourquoi, vous pensez que j'ai tort ?

Elle releva enfin les yeux sur le directeur, et eut presque un mouvement de recul. Le visage dépourvu de toute jovialité, le regard perçant et le dos droit, Dumbledore semblait presque un autre homme. Ses yeux bleus avaient un éclat glacé, et Elisa se rappela soudain avec la brutalité d'un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure que cet homme était le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps.

Puis l'aura de danger sembla se dissiper d'un coup, et il ne demeura plus que le bon vieux directeur qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Un directeur à l'air vieux et fatigué, qui se massa les tempes dans un geste inhabituel de lassitude. La rigidité de sa posture n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, et ses yeux étaient dénués du moindre pétillement amusé : mais il n'était plus le guerrier qu'il avait semblé être une seconde plus tôt.

Elisa resta figée sur sa chaise. Elle avait cette drôle d'impression qu'on éprouve quand un accident mortel vous loupe de quelques centimètres à peine.

– Ce dont vous parler consiste en un rituel très noir, fit Dumbledore à mi-voix sans la regarder. Vous ne devriez pas vous y intéresser.

– Vous pensez que je _voulais_ apprendre ce genre de truc ?! lâcha Elisa avec indignation.

Dumbledore sourit faiblement, une ombre d'amusement dans le regard, puis reprit un air grave :

– Non, vous avez raison. Je m'excuse pour cette insinuation, Miss Bishop. Mais il s'agit d'un terrain dangereux. Vous devez me promettre de ne pas faire davantage de recherches sur ce sujet.

Elisa pinça les lèvres et hésita, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. Elle chercha cependant à faire un compromis :

– Et si je trouve quelque chose d'utile ?

– Miss Bishop, lâcha Dumbledore d'un ton d'avertissement. La magie noire est _dangereuse_. Si vous vous y intéressez, même sans la moindre intention de l'utiliser, elle finira par vous engloutir. Des sorciers biens plus sages et intelligents que vous ont tenté l'expérience !

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Dumbledore s'énerver, et elle sursauta presque. Elle eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise, levant les mains comme pour se rendre :

– D'accord, d'accord ! Plus de recherches.

Le directeur poussa un profond soupir. Il semblait soudain très las. Il jeta un regard à la montre qui se trouvait à son poignet (et, avec un choc, Elisa réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une montre digitale : un modèle doré aux motifs pourpres, qu'il avait dû acheter à B&B). Puis il adressa un mince sourire à la Poufsouffle :

– Votre retenue est finie, Miss Bishop. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'escalier : c'est sur mon chemin.

– Votre chemin ? répéta Elisa en se levant.

– En effet, déclara le directeur d'un air pensif. Il semblerait que je doive retirer certains livres de la bibliothèque.

Sans doute les livres de la Réserve sur les Horcruxes. Elisa se souvenait vaguement que Dumbledore avait retiré ces livres de la bibliothèque durant la sixième année d'Harry, quand il s'était véritablement concentré sur la quête des Horcruxes.

Elle venait de donner au directeur trois ans d'avance sur le canon. Et elle espérait très fort que ce n'était pas une connerie magistrale…

.

* * *

.

BWAHAHAHAHA.

Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que c'est riche en rebondissement ! Et pour une fois, mes deux bêtas ont aimé ce chap' : celle qui ne peut pas saquer Elisa, et celle qui l'adore xD

Bref ! Je vous rappelle vos choix pour le vote...

\- **Astoria Greengrass** (répartie à Poufsouffle, Elisa l'a sauvé d'un Détraqueur dans le train)

\- **Ambre Kwebena** (répartie à Poufsouffle, Née-Moldue métisse, fille d'une Cracmol)

\- **Benji Nkomo** (réparti à Poufsouffle, Sang-Pur marocain)

\- **Melody Faucett** (répartie à Gryffondor, Sang-Pure, vient du même village qu'Elisa)

\- **Octave Faucett** (réparti à Serpentard, jumeau de Melody)

\- **Romilda Vane** (répartie à Gryffondor, Sang-Mêlée, membre du CEM)

\- **Amélia Selwyn** (répartie à Serdaigle, Sang-Pure, a commandé à Elisa un MagicoGlisseur, amie d'enfance d'Astoria)

\- **Devmani Balaji** (réparti à Serdaigle, Sang-Pur, petit frère du Préfet des Serdaigle)

\- **Sarah Carter** (répartie à Serpentard, Sang-Pure, vient d'une famille essentiellement Serdaigle)

\- **Matthew Debbs** (réparti à Serpentard, Sang-Pur, emprunte souvent des bouquins au trafic de livres d'Elisa)

.

A la prochaine !


	10. L'Allée des Embrumes

Hello tout le monde !

Pfiou, j'ai encore la tête dans le coton. Moi, grande asociale, je suis sortie faire la fête jusqu'à 4h du mat' avec le reste de ma promo, et je m'émerveille d'être rentrée en une seule pièce avec tout l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang. A ma décharge, j'adore le champagne. Mais bref. J'ai un peu mal à crâne et je suis contente d'avoir écrir les réponses aux reviews en avance, parce que je ne suis pas super-cohérente ce matin...

.

Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Elaia Gurialde** ! Elisa en mode violente ressemble à Eutropia ? Hum, pas faux. Et pas très rassurant, sachant qu'elle ressemble aussi à Tom Jedusor x) Bref ! Oui, c'est toujours un défi d'écrire sur Dumbledore, mais c'est trèèèès satisfaisant. Pour les nouveaux profs, que veux-tu dire ? A Poudlard ? Quant aux Horcruxes, je ne dit rien, c'est un spoiler important !

Salut **IceQueen38** ! Oui, c'est fort en Chocapic xDDDD Et Elisa ne sera jamais débarrassée de Tom... Quand on voit comment les gens normaux ont du mal à se débarrasser de traumatismes ou d'habitude ancrées en eux par le conditionnement, imagine un peu la difficulté pour Elisa de se débarrasser d'une distorsion de son esprit... Mais bon. Elle va faire avec, et apprendre à maîtriser ce côté Berserk...

Coucou **Aomine** ! Quand Elisa s'était élevée contre Dumbledore, les Poufsouffle ne l'avaient pas suivis... Pas du tout même. Pour l'histoire du troll, les gens la regardaient en coin (seule Jojo approuvait), et pour l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, elle s'est carrément engueulée avec tout le monde. Les Poufsouffle suivent Elisa plutôt que Tamsin (ou, dans une moindre mesure, McGonagall : leur réaction aurait été très différente si Elisa ne s'était pas excusée), mais elle n'est pas le grand manitou non plus...

Hello **Kuro No Kage** ! Oui, plein d'infos partout, mwahahahaha ! Et effectivement, voir Elisa péter les plombs (et l'écrire, aussi) c'était un peu comme de voir un train dérailler. Tu sais que c'est une méga-catastrophe, que ça va trop loin, mais tu es fasciné par l'explosion finale qui va en résulter...

Oui, **Gilgalad Swiftblade** , Elisa a carrément du mal à faire preuve d'humilité... Et ça va lui rester toute sa vie je pense x) Chacun ses défauts ! En revanche, ce côté impulsif et brutal, c'est nouveau, et elle-même découvre que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Tamsin avait raison : Elisa aurait dû agir autrement. Son comportement a impressionné les gens (crier sur McGo a quelque chose d'épique), mais il les a surtout choqués.

Salut **Lune Pourpre** ! Oui, Dumbledore a beau endosser le rôle du gentil grand-père bienveillant, il est quand même un politicien sans pitié et c'est un truc qu'il ne faut surtout pas perdre de vue. Elisa a bien conscience que si elle lui donne la moindre miette d'informations, elle va rapidement se faire aspirer dans ses intrigues et ses machinations, et qu'elle ne saura pas rester à flot...

Cet enthousiasme **DreamerInTheSky** xDDD Cela dit, Tamsin et Elisa ne sont pas particulièrement proches. Elles s'estiment, se respectent, et s'entendent bien... Mais Tamsin est quelqu'un qui reste très à l'écart du groupe, qui ne s'ouvre jamais aux autres, etc. C'est pour ça qu'il si facile aux autres de ne pas lui parler : ils ne lui adressent déjà la parole qu'assez occasionnellement...

Yep **Maman bouba** , chapitre de fou x) Pour le psychomage : apparemment, chez les sorciers, c'est très rares que quelqu'un reçoive des soins concernant sa santé mentale. Regarde Maugrey, Rogue, etc. Les gens préfèrent dire _"oh, il est bizarre"_ ou _"oh, la guerre l'a rendu parano et agressif"_ , et s'arrêter là. Rechercher des idées de soin ne leur vient pas à l'esprit, parce que pour eux, le concept de "normalité" s'étend assez loin... Et ça englobe les comportements les plus excentriques. BREF ! Pour les Horcruxes : je développerai ce que Dudu savait (ou pas) dans le bonus spécial, parce que c'est vraiment une réponse trop longue. Mais en bref, même s'il avait envisagé le concept d'Horcruxe, il n'en avait pas la confirmation. Dans la saga canon, je pense qu'il n'est sûr de lui que vers la fin de la cinquième année (à cause des visions d'Harry, et de recherches faites de son côté).

Hello **Elesdei** ! Oui, Tamsin aurait pu prendre Elisa à part, mais justement, Elisa n'a pris McGonagall à part lorsqu'elle voulait lui faire des reproches. C'est devenu quelque chose de public et d'humiliant, et c'est un peu pour ça que Tamsin a fait ses proches devant un public elle aussi. Elisa s'est fait renvoyé la balle, et c'est une leçon qu'elle doit garder en mémoire x)

Tiens donc **Niakovic** , tu penses qu'Elisa aurait dû garder le secret plus longtemps sur les Horcruxes ? Mais c'est vrai que ça devient de plus en plus urgent... Et qu'elle avait une rare opportunité de parler sans hostilité avec Dumbledore. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire, d'après toi? Et ce n'est pas dit que ça rapproche la bataille finale... Même si, c'est vrai, pour l'instant, ça va dans ce sens : mais ça tient aux actions d'Elisa plus qu'à sa révélation à Dumbledore x)

Bien vu, **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom (et qui a remarqué que Cédric était le seul à voir arriver la catastrophe xD). Elisa monte sur ses grands chevaux quand elle pète les plombs, que ce soit face à Dumbledore ou face à McGonagall ! Sauf que là, c'était en public, c'était déplacé. Elle aurait du régler ça de manière plus discrète, pas se donner en spectacle...

Salut **Claroushka** ! Tu n'es pas la seule à qui Elisa court sur le haricot, ma Bêta ne peut pas la blairer non plus xD Heureusement, Tamsin lui a donné une petite leçon d'humilité...

Yo **Debralovelove** ! Oulà, la question des Détraqueurs ets tellement épineuse, je vais y répondre dans le bonus. Sinon, pour les défauts de Dumbledore... On ne les vois pas tellement dans la saga canon, parce qu'on voit Dumbledore au travers des yeux de Harry, qui n'y pense pas, qui ne comprend pas. Ce n'est qu'en prenant du recul (relire les livres plusieurs années après, lire des méta et de longs posts sur le sujet...) que tu réalise tous les détails, tous les problèmes des personnages. Y compris Saint Dudu x)

Eh oui **Leaulau** , c'est injuste que les enfants n'aient pas le droit de crier sur les adultes, mais c'est comme ça. Cela dit, McGonagall méritait de se faire recadrer. Peut-être pas comme ça, mais elle avait effectivement fait un connerie et il fallait lui mettre le nez dedans x) Enfin bref ! Oui, Elisa gagnerait en sagesse si elle côtoyait Dumbledore. Elle serait aussi de plus en plus sous son emprise, il apprendrait de plus en plus comment tirer les ficelles, comment elle fonctionne... Et ça file la chair de poule à Elisa, elle se méfie beaucoup trop de lui xD Ils vont collaborer... Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils se fassnet des bracelets d'amitié non plus.

Tout à fait **Mayoune** , Elisa a carrément un complexe du Sauveur. Elle pense que tout repose sur elle, qu'elle doit tout arranger, tout réparer, que c'est limite sa mission divine. Comme l'héroïne du'n jeu vidéo, effectivement. Mais... C'est assez logique, de son point de vue (et du mien). Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que toi tu penserai si tu débarquais dans un univers de fiction, si u te mettais à aimer des gens tout en sachant que le destin les destine à quelque chose de terrible ? Evidemment que tu voudrais tout arranger pour que toi et tes proches ayez le parfait happy end...

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Oui, Elisa en prend plein la tronche x) Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs... Et il est grand temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle aussi, elle peut faire fausse route, ou faire preuve d'excès. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, en revanche...Il pourrait prendre les conseils d'Elisa en considération. Il pourrait. Mais il n'a tout simplement pas le temps de gérer Poudlard au quotidien, alors il laisse ça à McGo, qui elle aussi est débordée... Au final, ça ne risque pas d'avancer.

Ah ah **Seilax** , en effet Elisa souffre dans ce tome x Le tome 1 était une introduction, le tome 2 était une métamorphose, et le tome 3 est une prise de conscience. Et ce n'est jamais très agréable. Mais t'inquiète, je ne vais pas la faire souffrir non-stop xDDD Il est juste grand temps de réduire un peu son ego !

Hello **Streema** ! Ne t'en fait pas pour Tamsin : elle ne parle généralement pas aux gens, donc le fait que beaucoup de Poufsouffle la boudent, ça ne l'affecte pas autant que ça affecterait quelqu'un qui est sociable (comme risha ou Cédric ou Elisa). Et yep, sa relation avec Dumbledore a pris un sacré tournant maintenant qu'elle lui a parlé des Horcruxes. Mwahahaha. On verra ce que ça donne. Quant à la boutique de farces et attrapes... Elisa va soutenir les jumeaux, mais pas autant qu'Harry dans le canon.

Coucou **BlancheEner** ! Ouais, Elisa a du culot face à Dumbledore. Mais moi aussi, face à des figures d'autorités, je me mets souvent à dire n'importe quoi. Le coup de caramels, je l'aurais fait à coup sûr x) Mais bref ! Ah ah, tu n'aimes pas McGonagall ? C'est vrai qu'elle est sèche et dure. Mais elle a un bon fond, et dans certains passages du canon, elle est géniale ("vous avez crié sur Ombrage ?" "Oui." "... Prenez un biscuit, Mr Potter."). Alors bon, sans dire que je l'aime bien, j'ai du respect pour son personnage.

Yo **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Yep, Elisa va vraiment bosser la maîtrise de ses émotions, même si elle mettra un certain temps à vraiment compartimenter son esprit (on aura des résultats dès la fin du tome 3, cela dit, et ça sera encore plus apparent dans le tome 4). Eh oui, elle a quand même des pulsions de rage qui lui font perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, il y a de quoi flipper. Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'elle prenne du recul : elle veut être quelqu'un qui maîtrise la situation, et comment faire ça si elle ne se maîtrise pas elle-même ? Bref, y a de l'Occlumancie à l'horizon x)

Bienvenue chez les fous **Catoche** ! Mwahahaha, oui, Elisa a un peu dépassé les bornes avec McGonagall. Et en allant voir le directeur, aussi. Mais... Au fond, la punition de Neville était effectivement injuste et dangereuse. Et il fallait qu'elle soit levée (ou modifiée)... Mais McGon aurait refusé de le faire si Elisa était venue la voir, ou même si Chourave était intervenue. C'était le seul moyen. Donc voilà, finalement, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup ?

Salut **Hiyoru** ! Yep, pour la classification "Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé", tu es un Sang-Pur à partir du moment où tu as quatre grands-parents sorciers. Sinon, tu es Sang-Mêlé. Adrian a bien quatre grands-parents sorciers (l'un de ses grands-pères est Né-Moldu, donc sorcier), mais son ascendance n'est pas aussi "pure" que celle des Sang-Purs classiques x) Bref. Bien vu, les accès de colère d'Elisa sont inspirés de l'état émotionnel d'Harry dans le tome 5. Mais ça va se calmer, t'inquiète. Pour ce qui est des autres clubs de Poudlard, je voulais renouer avec durant ce tome... Sauf que c'est l'année des BUSES et que je veux vraiment faire en sorte qu'Elisa soit écrabouillée de travail simplement avec le supplément du CEM (et du Challenge, et ses inventions, et la préparation de Tourmaline...) ça devenait impossible. Mais je parlerai des clubs dans le Bonus Spécial si tu veux en savoir plus sur eux !

... Tu as du lire en diagonale **Kovak** , parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as manqué un certain nombre de trucs... Genre, oui, Elisa est arrogante et juge les gens qui l'entourent, c'est carrément le coeur de la saga. Elle see trouve dans un univers de fiction, elle a des tas d'idées préconçues sur les personnages. Elle pense tenir le monde dans le creux de sa main, elle pense changer l'univers pour le mieux. C'est arrogant, évidemment, en quoi vouloir changer le monde pourrait ne pas être arrogant ? On parle de la personne qui, dans le prologue du tome 1, clame que tout ce qu'elle fera sera forcément pour le mieux ! Et oui, elle juge les gens sur des critères arbitraires, mais dans le cas du petit Serpentard qui lit de la fiction Moldue, il s'agissais essentiellement de se dire "oui, il lit des histoires moldues sur des lions qui parlent et le pouvoir de l'amour, ce mec-là ne doit sans doute pas être un Mangemort". Elle a des tas d'idées préconçues parce qu'elle était déjà sa propre personne avant même d'être née. C'est pour ça qu'elle est sur la défensive face à Dumbledore depuis le tome 1, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Son aggressivité et sa brutalité, en revanche, datent de sa possession par Jedusor. Si tu en a vu des signes précurseurs avant le tome 3, c'est normal, c'est parce que la possession arrive dans le tome 2. Est-ce qu'il y a une erreur de cohérence ? Bref. Pour le côté secte : Elisa a subit une montée en flèche de popularité depuis le coup des Détraqueurs. Cela dit, les gens avec qui elle est en froid ne sont pas mis au ban de la société, c'est n'importe quoi. Elle s'engueule avec quelqu'un, et ses amis prennent son parti plutôt que celui de la personne qui lui a fait des reproches. C'est le fonctionnement normal de toute bande de collégiens prompts au drama. Sinon... Pour l'école des Cracmols : libre à toi de désapprouver, mais donner aux Cracmols le choix entre le monde sorcier et le monde magique me parait bien plus juste. Personne n'a envie de se retrouver coupé de sa famille, même avec une entrée au collège payée par la famille en question ! Et pour ce qui est du CEM, je ne vais même pas relever le fait que tu penses qu'un immigré doit abandonner sa "sous-culture" pour s'intégrer et que tout ce qui vient de son pays/famille d'origine n'a aucune valeur (et on va ignorer le fait que tu ait choisie un algérien pour illustrer ton idée brillante...).

.

Passons à quelque chose de plus positif.

Le personnage du jour est (sans surprise) **Astoria Greengrass** !

Astoria Greengrass est une fille assez petite, avec un visage de poupée, des cheveux blonds et ondulés très long, et des yeux noisette. On la compare beaucoup à sa grande sœur Daphnée. Astoria est plus mignonne, avec ses joues rondes, mais elle est moins élégante et assurée. Contrairement à son aînée, Astoria n'est pas très intéressée par les apparences : c'est une rêveuse et une idéaliste.

Astoria a une grande sœur ( **Daphnée** , qui a deux ans de plus qu'elle), un petit frère ( **Rhodri** , qui a trois ans de moins), et une petite sœur ( **Meredith** qui a quatre ans et demi de moins). Ses parents sont **Maxwell Greengrass** , et **Allainah Greengrass** née Celynen. Sa mère siège au Magenmagot.

Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Greengrass, voir la note sur Daphnée, au chapitre 5 du tome 2 de la saga.

Astoria a toujours vécu **dans l'ombre** de sa sœur aînée, Daphnée. C'est Daphnée la plus polie, la mieux habillée, la plus digne, la plus autoritaire, celle qui remplit le mieux le rôle de parfaite petite princesse. Astoria est plus proche de son petit frère Rhodri. Ils s'inventaient des histoires et jouent avec leurs figurines de dragons pendant que leur sœur restait prendre le thé avec les adultes. Objectivement, Astoria sait que sa famille est puissante et que des responsabilités pèsent sur elle : mais cela lui a toujours parut abstrait, parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu à endosser ses responsabilités.

Du coup, Astoria est toujours restée rêveuse et innocente, peut-être même un peu **naïve**. Elle voit toujours le monde avec beaucoup d'optimisme, elle imagine toujours le meilleur des gens. Elle est aussi d'une grande loyauté envers ses amis d'enfance. Quand elle se lie à quelqu'un, elle n'est pas prête de le lâcher !

Le Choixpeau a cependant hésité à placer Astoria à Serpentard (cela dit, dans le canon, rien n'indique qu'il l'y a mise : Astoria la Poufsouffle est peut-être canon !), car la fillette a de **grands rêves**. Elle se moque de la politique et de la renommée de sa famille, mais elle veut devenir Maître des Potions et être rendue célèbre par ses découvertes. Elle a une bonne mémoire, et elle est également très futée pour son âge. Elle n'a pas une once de méchanceté en elle, et donc l'idée de réduire ses adversaires en purée ne lui vient pas à l'esprit : mais Astoria est **rusée** , elle sait se faire aimer, et elle a une sorte de sixième sens pour deviner si telle ou telle personne est digne de confiance. Son intuition est toujours juste.

La meilleure amie d'Astoria est une Née-Moldue, **Ambre Kwebena**. Elles se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express, après qu'Astoria ait été attaquée par un Détraqueur et qu'Elisa l'ait mis en fuite. Ambre s'est collée à Astoria, autant pour la protéger que pour se rassurer elle-même, et depuis, elles sont inséparables. Elles ont deux caractères totalement complémentaires. Ambre est féroce mais abrupte et un poil solitaire, tandis qu'Astoria est douce et un peu timide, mais intuitive, et sociable, et douée avec les gens. Même leur apparence évoque les opposés : Ambre a la peau sombre, les cheveux noirs et frisés, et des vêtements Moldus un peu trop grands, tandis qu'Astoria est pâle et blonde, impeccablement habillée à la mode sorcière. Elles forment un drôle de duo, qui est devenu incontournable chez les Poufsouffle de leur année.

Astoria a aussi des amis qu'elle connaissait avant d'entrée à Poudlard : **Matthew Debbs** et **Sarah Carter** , deux Serpentard, et **Amélia Selwyn** , une Serdaigle. Elle est aussi amie, bien entendu, avec **Elisabeth Bishop** et ses amis **Cédric Diggory** et **Trisha Buttermere**.

.

Voilàààà.

Pour le vote de la semaine prochaine, je vous propose de revenir à la promo d'Elisa et plus particulièrement aux Serpentard. Eh oui, il me semble que Heather Thatcham a été la seule que j'ai présentée ! Choisissez donc parmi les suivants :

\- Tabitha Bainbridge (unique Née-Moldue de sa Maison, membre du CEM, amie d'Heather)

\- Adélaïde Murton (Sang-Pure snob, chef des filles puristes de son dortoir)

\- Imogen Stretton (Sang-Pur et puriste, a un frère jumeau à Serdaigle)

\- Holden Ledbury (Sang-Pure et meilleure amie d'Adélaïde)

\- Adrian Pucey (Sang-Pur, Poursuiveur dans son équipe de Quidditch, meilleur ami de Terence)

\- Terence Higgs (Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM, mailleur ami d'Adrian)

\- Cassius Warrington (Sang-Pur et Puriste, Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, déteste farouchement Elisa)

\- Miles Bletchey (Sang-Pur, cousin d'Elisa et héritier de sa famille, Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch)

\- Darius Berrow (Sang-Pur, ami de Warrington, une vrai armoire à glace)

.

Allez, je ne vous fait pas attendre davantage. Voilà le chapitre !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **L'Allée des Embrumes**

 **.**

Elisa termina le Glisseur pour Zacharias le vendredi de la même semaine. Elle n'avait pas très envie de voir des gens : elle se sentait déprimée par sa prise de conscience, repenser à son coup d'éclat l'emplissait toujours d'un profond malaise, et elle sentait la honte lui brûler l'estomac dès qu'elle croisait un prof. Se concentrer sur un Glisseur, c'était plus sûr.

Elle acheva donc sa commande en un temps record. C'était un modèle en bois brun chocolat, bordé de métal couleur de bronze. Il était encore plus performant que le Skywalker de Malefoy. Elisa avait hésité un long moment sur le nom, avant de finalement nommer cette planche _Starship_. Peu de gens saisiraient cette allusion à la culture de la science-fiction Moldue, mais au moins Zacharias trouvait que c'était un nom très cool.

C'était également le week-end du match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor. Même si Gryffondor emporta la victoire d'un cheveu (au final, c'était le talent de Batteurs de Fred et George qui avait fait la différence et permit à Harry de chopper le Vif), les Poufsouffle célébrèrent leur score magnifique jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient garantis d'être en finale pour la Coupe de Quidditch, et c'était un excellent motif de réjouissance.

Elisa décida de sortir de sa carapace, et profita de l'occasion pour faire la paix avec Tamsin. Même si elle lui en voulait toujours un peu, elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir sa Maison divisée par des disputes. D'autant plus que sur ce coup, c'était elle qui avait eu tort et qu'elle en était toujours mortifiée. Alors elle ravala son ego et dit à Tamsin qu'elle travaillait sur sa gestion de sa colère. Du coup Tamsin s'excusa pour son manque de tact, et ce fut réglé. Affaire suivante !

– Et tu travailles vraiment sur la gestion de ta colère ? fit Trisha d'un air dubitatif le lendemain.

Elles étaient en cours de Défense, et Lupin était en train de faire la démonstration du contre-sort à la Stupéfixion (le Charme de Réanimation) sur Lee Jordan. Elisa et Trisha faisaient cependant partie des élèves qui avaient maîtrisé ce sort pour le Challenge (Elisa l'avait appris grâce à Tom, et l'avait appris à Trisha durant un de leurs entraînements), et elles pouvaient donc se permettre de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait.

– Vraiment, confirma Elisa.

Elle entrouvrit son sac et, utilisant discrètement la Force, fit sauter dans sa main son livre sur les techniques de méditation menant à l'Occlumancie. Elle avait feuilleté ce bouquin durant l'été, et avait appris quelques exercices de base, mais elle ne s'y était pas vraiment plongé. C'était une erreur qu'elle était en train de rectifier.

L'Occlumancie était l'art de rester en contrôle de son esprit. Et c'était exactement ce dont Elisa avait besoin pour prendre du recul à chaque fois qu'elle risquait de se comporter de façon trop… Eh bien, trop Gryffondor.

– J'essaierai de m'acheter un vrai bouquin sur l'Occlumancie pendant les vacances le mois prochain, rajouta-t-elle en refermant son sac. Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça à _Obscurus Books_ ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

– L'Allée des Embrumes ? releva Cédric qui était assis à côté d'elles. C'est pas un peu… louche ?

Elisa sourit de toutes ses dents :

– C'est carrément louche. Mais la magie de l'esprit est considérée comme une branche de la magie assez obscure, alors j'ai toutes mes chances de trouver mon bonheur là-bas.

– Je pourrais venir avec toi ! s'enthousiasma Trisha. Isaac et moi, on rentre à la maison pour Pâques.

Les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient assis derrière elles, poussèrent un identique grognement dépité. Ils restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Elisa le savait parce qu'elle avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait venir chez elle, et qu'il lui avait répondu qu'il allait rester pour tenir compagnie à Ron et Hermione.

– Vraiment ? fit Elisa avec soulagement. Ça serait bien, parce que j'y vais sans mes parents et euh… Aller toute seule là-bas, ça me fait un peu pétocher.

Trisha lui tapota la main d'un air moqueur :

– T'inquiète, va. Je te protègerai.

Elisa renifla avec amusement, puis Lupin l'interpella pour lui demander de faire une démonstration, et elle fut obligée de se concentrer sur le cours.

Les BUSES étaient de plus en plus proches, et la charge de travail des élèves ne cessait d'augmenter. Elisa était déjà en train de faire le tri parmi les matières qu'elle voulait garder pour l'année prochaine. Certainement pas les Potions, c'était sûr, ni l'Histoire de la Magie. Elle laisserait sans doute aussi tomber l'Astronomie : de toute façon, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, grâce à sa mère. En revanche, et à son grand désespoir, elle devait essayer d'avoir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose : cette matière était prise en compte lorsqu'on voulait faire un Doctorat.

Elisa essaya donc de se montrer plus attentive en Métamorphose, d'être toujours polie envers McGonagall, bref, d'être sage comme une image. Elle se sentait toujours assez honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit à la sous-directrice. Ok, elle avait été furieuse, mais elle savait que McGonagall vivait très mal la supposée trahison de Sirius, et ça avait été cruel de sa part de le lui rappeler.

Bref. Les jours passèrent, et les gens semblèrent oublier le coup d'éclat d'Elisa, à son grand soulagement. Son attitude respectueuse envers McGonagall semblait également contribuer à son pardon, et les professeurs cessèrent d'être si distants avec elle. Flitwick se remit à l'encourager avec chaleur quand il la mettait face à un sortilège difficile. Percy était toujours froid avec elle, mais il accepta dignement ses excuses, et se remit à lui adresser la parole.

Elle réparait son erreur, petit à petit.

Il y eut une séance du Challenge, où Elisa affronta Terence dans un match sans merci où elle fit la démonstration de plusieurs sortilèges appris grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Comme elle n'utilisait plus que des informulés lors des duels, à présent, elle avait un avantage incontestable. Elle finit par vaincre le Serpentard après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, mais ça se joua à un cheveu.

– Quand on connaîtra nous aussi les informulés, ça ne sera plus aussi facile ! prophétisa Heather.

– Parce que ça, c'était facile ? gémit Elisa en essayant de reprendre son souffle

– De quoi tu te plains ? interjeta joyeusement Helen. T'es en finale ! Allez, Magister, en piste. C'est moi ton prochain adversaire !

Elisa un grognement de désespoir, mais suivi la Serdaigle dans l'arène. Personne n'avait de doutes sur l'issu du match, car Helen était plus ou moins imbattable, mais… Elisa pouvait au moins donner un bon spectacle.

Effectivement, elle se fit battre. Mais elle s'en sortit assez honorablement. Honnêtement, face à Helen Dawlish, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait demander.

La jeune Poufsouffle continuait aussi à bosser sur ses inventions de sorts. Elle travaillait sur le _Tremorem_ que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé n'avait jamais achevé, mais aussi sur un sort qui lui permettrait de manipuler une grande masse d'eau à sa guise, comme un fouet ou une pluie de flèches (combiné à un _Glacius_ , ça serait sans doute très efficace). Sans oublier qu'elle travaillait toujours sur ses runes/kanji/gribouillis explosifs, et qu'elle s'exerçait régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande pour adapter et modifier les sorts qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Si elle voulait faire un Doctorat, ça ne suffisait pas de connaître ses sorts. Il fallait les _comprendre_.

En Sortilèges, Flitwick se montrait d'ailleurs particulièrement exigeant. Pendant que le reste de la classe révisait le Charme du Bouclier, il apprit à Elisa le Charme Compressant. L'incantation était _Deprimo_. Malgré son nom, qui évoquait quelque chose d'assez léger, c'était un sort très complexe qui consistait à exercer une forte pression sur un objet jusqu'à le faire s'écrouler ou exploser. C'était une sorte de version plus localisée (et silencieuse) du Sortilège Explosif qu'Elisa adorait. Malheureusement, ce sort requérait beaucoup plus de contrôle que le bon vieux _Expulso_ que la jeune Poufsouffle favorisait, et ses premiers essais lui explosèrent à la figure assez régulièrement. C'était une chance que ce sort ne soit pas prévu aux BUSES.

Mais bref, la vie continuait. Les cours aussi. Lupin organisa un examen blanc théorique, puis une séance de correction pour les aider à comprendre leurs erreurs. Babbling suivit son exemple et donna comme devoirs à ses élèves d'anciens sujets d'examens, pour leur donner une idée du degré de difficulté qui les attendait. Les élèves étaient de plus en plus stressés, et ils avaient de plus en plus de travail à faire le soir. Elisa commençait à avoir du mal à gérer son emploi du temps. Le temps qu'elle consacrait aux devoirs empiétait sur ses autres activités. Vers la mi-mars, elle décida tout bonnement de faire une croix sur ses entraînements au Challenge, ainsi que sur sa production de MagicoGlisseurs. Sinon, c'était tout bonnement intenable. Entre le CEM, ses révisions de sorts, ses exercices dans la Salle sur Demande (qui lui servaient aussi à se défouler), sa méditation tous les soirs pour apprendre l'Occlumancie… Elle essayait de se garder du temps libre, mais ce temps était souvent consacré à réviser avec ses amis ou à aider les élèves plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs où à régler leurs problèmes.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus à écrire de lettres, désormais. Eh oui ! Comme ses correspondants étaient essentiellement sa mère, Gwendolyn, et Lester, et que chacun avait désormais un miroir communicant… Ça facilitait nettement les conversations.

Et puis, c'était vachement pratique de pouvoir avoir les conseils de sa mère en direct quand elle faisait ses devoirs d'Astronomie ou de Runes.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de miroirs : Elisa acheva ceux destinés à Ron et Hermione, comme promis, et leur en fit cadeau. Du coup Fred et George en voulurent un aussi. Et Elisa vit là une merveilleuse occasion de résoudre un problème qui la tourmentait depuis plusieurs mois.

– D'accord, déclara-t-elle après que les jumeaux aient larmoyé presque dix minutes comme quoi ils se sentaient négligés et abandonnés. Je vous en offrirais un pour votre anniversaire… Mais je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

– Evacuer une aile du château ? proposa aussitôt Fred (ou George ?).

– Faire exploser les toilettes sous le postérieur de Warrington ? rajouta George (ou Fred ?).

– Organiser un feu d'artifice pendant la classe de Binns ?

– Nomme ton souhait, Magister, et Forge et Gred t'exauceront !

Elisa retint un gloussement, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Vous connaissez les moindres recoins du château, non ? Alors je veux que vous en fassiez une carte. Avec tous les passages secrets, etc.

Les jumeaux adoptèrent une expression curieusement neutre, et Elisa se força à garder l'air innocent.

– Une carte, répéta George (ou Fred). Pour en faire quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– J'aimerai bien découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets, ça serait cool. Et puis j'y mettrais un sort d'alarme qui m'avertirait si je risque de croiser le chemin d'un prof. Hum, par contre il me faudrait sans doute une sorte de sécurité sur cette carte, pour éviter qu'un prof ne veuille la confisquer…

– C'est un haut prix pour deux miroirs, lâcha Fred (ou George).

– Ah bon ? fit mine de s'étonner Elisa. Vous n'avez qu'à cartographier le château. C'est moi qui enchanterait le bazar. Ce qui ne va pas être de la tarte, d'ailleurs !

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir gardé un visage normal en disant ça, elle était stupéfaite de sa propre audace. Ça n'allait jamais marcher… Mais… Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et ce fut comme si une conversation silencieuse passait entre eux. Puis ils se retournèrent vers Elisa.

– Et si nous possédions déjà une telle carte ? sourit Fred.

– Qui montre tout le château…

– … Ainsi que les gens qui s'y trouvent…

– … Ou les passages secrets…

– … Et qui permet de repérer n'importe qui, n'importe où…

– … Et qui peut également se transformer en parchemin vierge pour pouvoir être cachée aux profs ?

Bingo. Elisa réprima transforma son air ravi en sourire simplement amusé, réprimant une folle envie de courir partout en hurlant de triomphe, et croisa les bras :

– Ben voyons. Si vous me trouvez cette merveille, je vous offre deux miroirs… et un Glisseur en prime. A condition que vous le prêtiez à Ron de temps en temps, bien sûr.

La mâchoire des deux Gryffondor se décrocha. Un Glisseur valait un prix _faramineux_. Mais le sourire de la Poufsouffle s'élargit : elle avait une planche déjà prévue pour eux. En effet, elle avait fabriqué un Glisseur pour les Weasley l'année dernière, comptant le leur offrir pour leur anniversaire. Ensuite, avec sa possession puis les Pétrifications, elle avait complètement oublié. Mais elle avait toujours la planche en stock.

– Deal ! s'exclama George.

– On revient tout de suite ! rajouta Fred en entraînant son frère vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Elisa secoua la tête, amusée. Puis elle appela Olly, et lui demanda d'aller chercher le Glisseur du modèle « Saugrenu », qui était stocké au Cottage des Erables, ainsi que deux miroirs communicants à B&B. Juste pour le fun, elle insista pour qu'il s'agisse de miroirs à main, avec un cadre enjolivé de petits lions.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Elisa entra en possession de la Carte du Maraudeur.

Elle écouta avec attention les instructions des jumeaux pour faire fonctionner la Carte, et s'émerveilla sincèrement devant la complexité de l'objet. On voyait bien que les Maraudeurs avaient été quatre à plancher là-dessus. Il fallait un petit génie des Runes (sans doute Peter), quelqu'un doué avec les sortilèges (Lupin, probablement), et beaucoup d'ingéniosité (James et Sirius, à tous les coups). Bon, ils n'avaient pas cartographié tous les passages. Elisa remarqua avec amusement qu'ils n'avaient jamais découvert les passages utilisés par les Serpentard pour passer sous le château jusqu'aux serres, ni les huit passages que les Poufsouffle se transmettaient de génération en génération.

N'empêche. Ça valait largement le prix qu'Elisa en avait payé. Deux miroirs et un Glisseurs qu'elle avait déjà en stock ? C'était bien peu, pour une relique des Maraudeurs !

La bonne chose à faire aurait sans doute été d'offrir la carte à Harry. Mais Elisa ne pouvait résister à la tentation d'étudier cette merveille de plus près, comme elle l'avait faire avec le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Cela dit, elle montra quand même la Carte à plusieurs personnes. Trisha, tout d'abord. Puis Cédric (après lui avoir arraché la promesse qu'il ne confisquerait pas l'objet). Puis, quelques jours plus tard, alors que Ron se plaignait que les jumeaux frimaient avec leur nouveau Glisseur, Elisa saisi l'occasion pour avouer au Trio qu'elle avait troqué le « Saugrenu » contre un objet enchanté bien plus utile. Comme elle s'en doutait, le Trio fut immédiatement fasciné par la carte.

– « Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue », lut Harry dans l'angle de la carte. On ne dirait pas des prénoms… Des surnoms, tu penses ?

– Ce n'est pas aussi classe que _Magister_ , fit remarquer Hermione en admirant la carte. Mais ces quatre personnes étaient sans doute brillantes. Regarde, on voit l'identité de chaque personne sur la carte ! C'est un Sortilège d'Homonculus, à tous les coups, mais je ne savais pas qu'il permettait de suivre les déplacements des gens…

– C'est lié aux runes, expliqua Elisa en montrant les petits symboles dessinés dans les murs et contours du château. Elles actualisent le sortilège d'Homonculus de manière constante, et du coup, les points représentant les gens se déplacent sur la carte.

– Malin ! admira Hermione.

– Eh, je ne connaissais pas ce passage secret ! remarqua soudain Ron. Ni celui-là… Ni celui-là !

Elisa replia la carte, et la tapota de sa baguette en murmurant « méfait accompli ». Docilement, la Carte du Maraudeur se transforma en un parchemin usé, que la Poufsouffle rangea dans sa poche.

– Je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques tant que Sirius Black est en vadrouille, les avertit-elle. Si j'ai de la chance, la carte va me permettre de le localiser.

Elle les fixa avec sérieux, et les trois Gryffondor hochèrent la tête, l'air grave. Puis Elisa craqua, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Mais grâce à cette carte, je peux te faire sortir du château lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry !

– Quoi ?! s'indigna Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry s'enthousiasmaient. Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et Black, alors ?

– Il ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'Harry soit dehors, l'assura Elisa. Et puis, on le déguisera. Tu as entendu parler des charmes qui permettent de changer la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, la forme du visage ou du nez… ? Les Aurors utilisent ce genre de truc pour changer leur apparence quand ils sont sous couverture.

– Tu crois que ça se trouve à la bibliothèque ? demanda avidement Harry.

Elisa grimaça :

– Euh… Aucune idée. Mais si ça n'y est pas, ça doit pouvoir se commander à Fleury et Bott.

Harry hocha très sérieusement la tête. Même Hermione semblait considérer l'idée, pensive. Quant à Ron, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Des sorts pour changer son apparence ? Trop cool. Je parie que même Fred et George ne les connaissent pas !

– Attention, les avertit Elisa. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'avoir un déguisement convaincant pour Harry lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je garde la Carte dans mon coffre. La sortie sera à la fin d'avril, ça vous donne largement le temps d'apprendre les bases.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution, évidemment : mais ça allait certainement motiver le Trio. Et, en effet, les trois Gryffondor filèrent à la bibliothèque. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elisa les vit fréquemment plongés dans des grimoires tels que _L'Art d'Altérer les Apparences_ , ou bien _Charmes et Glamours sur l'être humain_. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Savoir se déguiser était un talent utile, qui pourrait peut-être leur sauver la vie. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils s'y intéressent !

Le mois de mars continua à avancer, rythmé par les cours et les révisions. Elisa n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour travailler sur ses inventions, et elle avait complètement mis de côté son travail sur le dictaphone. En revanche, elle trouvait toujours le temps de bosser sur le sortilège de _Tremorem_ du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ou sur le sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau (la référence à _Avatar_ passerait complément au-dessus de la tête de ses contemporains, ça restait un nom très adapté) qu'elle essayait de mettre au point. Il existait déjà des sorts pour obliger l'eau d'un lac ou d'une grosse flaque à former une grosse vague ou un tourbillon, mais Elisa cherchait à faire quelque chose de plus subtil. Des lames liquides, un large fouet d'eau à abattre sur la tête de l'adversaire pour l'assommer, une pluie de flèches d'eau qui pourrait se changer en glace… Une sorte de version de _Menti Effinxi_ qui ne se désintégrerait pas au moindre impact, en fait, et qui pourrait être utilisé de façon offensive.

C'était long. C'était compliqué. Heureusement qu'elle aimait les Sortilèges, parce que c'était vraiment un travail de titan !

Heureusement, il y avait des nouvelles positives. Par exemple, Ambre Kwebena et Astoria Greengrass avaient eu d'excellentes notes en Potions. Tracey Davies faisait des projets de vacances pour cet été avec sa mère. Tabitha et Aaron Woodbridge filaient le parfait amour. Edgar Whistler avait aidé Ginny Weasley à obtenir un Optimal à son dernier devoir de Botanique.

Et, fin mars, Lester trouva finalement quelqu'un pour enseigner la Théorie Magique et la Défense. Ce qui donna lieu à une conversation assez intéressante, parce que…

– … C'est un loup-garou ? répéta Elisa qui était sûre d'avoir mal entendue.

Dans son miroir communicant, Lester fit la grimace :

– Oui. Depuis quatre ans. Mais il m'a été recommandé par Neal, et il m'a assuré qu'il prenait toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour ne présenter aucun danger. Il quittera l'école au moins douze heures avant chaque pleine lune pour se barricader dans un endroit isolé. Gwendolyn n'est pas d'accord, mais je lui ai rappelé que tu as dit que Tourmaline ne ferait pas de discrimination.

C'était vrai, et elle s'en rappelait. D'ailleurs, là aussi, Gwendolyn avait grincé des dents, très opposée à l'idée de laisser un lycanthrope étudier dans leur école. Ce n'était que l'intervention de son frère Neal (qui étudiait la lycanthropie, à ce stade de ses études) qui l'avait convaincue de céder.

– Personnellement je n'ai rien contre, finit par dire Elisa. Mais il faudra que des mesures de sécurité soient prises. Par exemple, on devrait assigner un elfe de maison à la surveillance de son emploi du temps. Tiens, d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y a assez d'elfes à Tourmaline ?

Lester haussa les sourcils :

– Bonne question. Les elfes que tu nous as envoyés nous suffisent, mais quand on aura presque trente élèves, ça sera peut-être beaucoup. Est-ce que tu n'avais pas parlé d'embaucher des elfes libres ?

– Je passerai aux cuisines du château pour voir si les elfes ont entendu parler de congénères qui cherchent du boulot, décida Elisa. Pour en revenir à notre lycanthrope… C'est quoi son CV ? Et est-ce que tu peux m'envoyer son dossier ?

Le loup-garou s'appelait Maturin Rosier (mais préférait qu'on l'appelle « Matt »). C'était un Sang-Pur d'une vieille famille, et l'un de ses oncles, un Mangemort, avait été tué au service de Voldemort. Le reste de sa famille, apparemment tous des bigots, l'avait désavoué après qu'il ait été mordu. Matt avait vingt-trois ans : il devait être en septième année quand Elisa avait fait sa première rentrée. C'était un ex-Serpentard et, d'après ses relevés de notes, un garçon très doué. Il s'était lancé dans un Doctorat en Métamorphose à sa sortie de Poudlard. Deux mois plus tard, il avait été attaqué par un loup-garou. Il avait été viré du Doctorat et déshérité par ses parents. Les années suivantes avaient été difficiles.

Puis, un an plus tôt, il avait rencontré Neal à St Mangouste. Généralement les loups-garous tendaient à éviter l'hôpital, mais les lycanthropes qui acceptaient de se laisser étudier par les apprentis Médicomages étaient rémunérés. Matt n'avait pas les moyens de refuser cette opportunité de gagner quelques Mornilles, et c'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Neal. Ensuite, ils étaient apparemment devenus amis. Neal avait d'ailleurs joint au CV de Matt une lettre de recommandation, pour éviter que Madeline n'écarte d'office la candidature du loup-garou.

– Je veux le rencontrer aux vacances de Pâques, décida Elisa. Mais pour l'instant, il a mon approbation.

– Ça ne va pas plaire à Madeline ou Gwendolyn, la prévint Lester.

Elisa grimaça. Ça ne plairait pas non plus à Trisha… Mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle avait voulu fonder Tourmaline pour lutter contre les discriminations du monde sorcier. Ça serait vraiment hypocrite de sa part de refuser de donner sa chance à Matt.

– Elles feront avec, finit-elle par déclarer.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les vacances de Pâques furent accueillies par tout le monde avec beaucoup de soulagement : pour la promotion d'Elisa, c'était la dernière pause avant les BUSES en juin. Beaucoup d'élèves restaient d'ailleurs à Poudlard pour réviser. Ils n'étaient que quatre élèves de cinquième année à rentrer chez eux : Elisa, Trisha, Miles Bletchey de Serpentard (parce que sa mère était malade, apparemment), et Kenneth Towler de Gryffondor.

Le jour du départ fut pour le moins chaotique. Comme les vacances tombaient au début d'avril, ceux qui partaient n'assisteraient pas au Challenge. Du coup Helen se mit à les traquer dans tout le château pour leur faire promettre de s'entraîner. Ensuite Isaac se mit à râler parce que, comme ses amis ne rentraient pas chez eux pour les vacances, il allait devoir voyager seul ou avec sa sœur. Et finalement, une fois dans le train, Elisa réalisa qu'elle avait laissé son sac de cours sur le quai ! Elle paniqua complètement, car son sac contenait non seulement ses devoirs, mais aussi les témoignages sur Sirius, plusieurs projets de sorts, un bouquin sur les loups-garous qu'elle avait emprunté sans autorisation à la bibliothèque, et les schémas super-confidentiels de son projet de dictaphone magique.

Puis alors que le train avait quitté Pré-au-Lard depuis un bon quart d'heure, Ernie Macmillan se pointa avec son sac, l'air important. Apparemment, il l'avait ramassé sur le quai. Elisa le remercia d'une voix neutre. Elle lui devait une fière chandelle, mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'Ernie avait été l'un des plus virulents à accuser Harry et elle-même d'être les héritiers de Serpentard.

– Au moins on dirait qu'il n'a rien volé, marmonna Elisa après le départ d'Ernie en jetant un bref œil à l'intérieur du sac.

– Paranoïaque ! l'accusa Isaac.

Pour une fois Trisha était d'accord avec son petit frère, et elle hocha la tête :

– Ernie ne t'aime pas mais c'est un Poufsouffle, et on est solidaires.

Elisa fronça le nez. Solidaire, oui, mais pas complètement confiants. Les Poufsouffle avaient souvent des idées divergentes. Après tout, Elisa s'était opposée à sa Maison au moins deux fois : une quand elle avait accusé Dumbledore d'utiliser Poudlard comme un piège, et l'autre quand elle avait argué que le Fourchelang n'était pas maléfique.

Même si Elisa était aimée, respectée, et suivie par les Poufsouffle… Ils restaient des individus uniques, avec leurs propres opinions, qui divergeaient souvent des siennes.

– Au fait ! lança Trisha. Plusieurs Poufsouffle discutaient de la condition des elfes en sortant du CEM jeudi dernier. C'est toi qui as mis le sujet sur le tapis ?

– Moi ? sourit Elisa. Non, ça doit être Hermione. C'est sa croisade. Mellie m'a dit que de plus en plus de gens s'intéressent à la condition des elfes : il y a souvent des élèves qui passent aux cuisines pour parler aux elfes.

– Mellie ? répéta Trisha avec perplexité.

– La matriarche des elfes de Poudlard. Elle garde aussi un œil sur les elfes libres, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai embauché mes elfes. Je suis allée la voir ce week-end pour lui demander de dire aux elfes libres que Madeline pouvait les embaucher.

Parler des elfes ennuya rapidement Isaac, et il leur proposa de faire une Bataille Explosive. Elisa perdait systématiquement à ce jeu, et laissa donc Trisha jouer à sa place. Pendant que le frère et la sœur Buttermere essayaient mutuellement de faire exploser les cartes de l'autre, Elisa préféra ressortir ses schémas sur le dictaphone sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur une boîte à musique magique et qu'elle la démonte pour en étudier le mécanisme, mais elle commençait à avoir une bonne idée de comment réaliser son nouveau projet…

Ce fut un trajet plutôt paisible. Drago Malefoy passa devant leur compartiment et les salua presque poliment. Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass étaient avec lui, et la cadette décida de s'installer avec eux. A quatre, ils jouèrent au poker, puis Elisa amusa la galerie en utilisant l' _Aguasitus_ et le _Menti Effinxi_ pour faire de petites sculptures d'eau qui se baladaient dans leur compartiment. La conversation dériva ensuite sur la classe de Sortilèges, et le fait que Flitwick prévoyait d'organiser un club de sortilèges l'année prochaine. Plusieurs élèves, dont Astoria, avaient déjà prévus de s'inscrire.

Le train arriva en gare en milieu d'après-midi. La bande d'amis d'Elisa se dispersa joyeusement, se souhaitant de bonnes vacances et rejoignant leurs parents respectifs qui les attendait sur le quai. Comme d'habitude, Isabelle était en retard, mais sa fille y était habituée. Pour passer le temps, elle sorti Malta de son terrarium et drapa le serpent autour de son cou, dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet, et plusieurs Serpentard lui lancèrent des regards envieux. Tracey Davies traîna même sa mère avec elle pour aller admirer Malta, et Elisa put donc saluer Mrs Davies et mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Isabelle finit par arriver, ses cheveux tressés en une multitude de petites nattes, et le teint bien trop bronzé pour la grisaille londonienne. Elisa sourit avec affection en se souvenant de l'offre de son père aux vacances de Noël. Sa mère avait apparemment passé tous le mois de mars aux Caraïbes.

– Comment va Papa ? lança-t-elle joyeusement en l'embrassant.

– Il a un magnifique coup de soleil sur l'oreille gauche, rit sa mère. Et en ce moment, il doit voler au-dessus du Pacifique. Il devrait être à Tokyo demain, cela dit. Tu as beaucoup de choses à réviser ?

Et Elisa se mit à lui détailler joyeusement son programme pour les vacances, tandis qu'elle Transplannaient au Cottage. Elle ne comptait pas beaucoup réviser la Divination, la Botanique ou l'Astronomie : mais elle devait quand même revoir les Potions, la Métamorphose, l'Histoire, et la Défense. Ses révisions de Sortilèges seraient expédiées en moins de deux heures, et ensuite elle comptait expérimenter avec le Sort de Maîtrise de l'Eau qu'elle voulait mettre au point. Et puis, bien sûr, elle devait aller à B&B et à Tourmaline, et elle devait rencontrer Matt Rosier avec Lester sur le Chemin de Traverse….

L'une des premières choses qu'elle fit en rentrant, cependant, fut d'aller voir ses elfes de maison. Elle avait ordonné à Tilly de rester à Poudlard avec pour consigne de veiller à ce que personne ne sorte du château lors de la pleine lune, qui aurait lieu au milieu des vacances. Mais le reste de ses elfes était à l'atelier, et ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Elisa n'avait pas pris de leurs nouvelles. Maddy et Pillo semblaient satisfaits de leur travail (ils partageaient leur temps entre l'atelier et Tourmaline), et Olly était comme d'habitude ravi : mais Tuanelle commençait à s'affaiblir. Ses tremblements s'étaient aggravés. Est-ce que les elfes pouvaient avoir la maladie de Parkinson ? Et si oui, est-ce que ça se soignait ? Et comment ?

Les elfes eux-mêmes l'ignoraient, et la Poufsouffle se résolut à demander à Hermione. Avec toutes les recherches que faisait la Gryffondor sur le sujet, elle aurait sans doute une réponse.

Elisa s'attaqua à son programme de vacances avec détermination. Elle commença par les révisions les plus ennuyeuses, demandant à sa mère de lui faire réciter les dates historiques de guerres gobelines, ou les propriétés des pierres de lune. C'était long et laborieux, et Elisa commença à sentir une pointe d'angoisse au sujet des BUSES se loger dans son estomac. D'accord, elle n'avait pas besoin de ces BUSES pour gérer B&B ou inventer des sorts, et elle avait juste besoin de bonnes notes en Sortilèges et d'un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose pour faire un Doctorat, mais… Réviser ses cours commencer à lui faire prendre conscience de l'imminence des examens, et c'était stressant.

En milieu de semaine, elle se rendit à Tourmaline, pour voir Lester et les autres. Le bâtiment était largement assez grand pour loger les élèves et les enseignants, et elle fit donc également la rencontre des profs qui y avaient emménagé. Oh, ils ne vivaient pas tous à l'école (certains, comme Eugène Edgecombe, voulaient rester avec leur famille) : mais trois d'entre eux avaient suivi l'exemple de Madeline Hopkrik, qui avait décidé d'habiter à l'école, à l'instar de Dumbledore qui vivait à Poudlard.

Le premier prof qu'Elisa rencontra était celui de sciences naturelles, Bastien Fitzgerald : un Moldu qui avait un peu plus de trente ans, très enthousiaste, et dont la sœur Née-Moldue travaillait au Bureau de Désinformation du Ministère. Puis Elisa fit la rencontre du fameux Heremon Odran, leur futur prof de Potions. C'était un homme âgé à l'air à la fois sévère et mélancolique, qui était constamment suivit par sa petite-fille, une gamine de dix ans nommée Eleanor Branstone.

– Ça ne te dérange pas, de vivre dans une école ? lui demanda Elisa.

Eleanor haussa les épaules. Ça faisait presque quatre mois que ses parents étaient morts mais, comme son grand-père, elle était toujours entièrement habillée de noir.

– Il y a toujours quelqu'un à qui parler et il y a une grande bibliothèque. Et puis, l'année prochaine je serai à Poudlard, alors ça ne sera pas très différent.

Elle marquait un point. Elisa pouvait comprendre que la gamine ne veuille pas vivre dans une grande maison vide, après tout.

– Tu veux aller dans quelle Maison ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Eleanor sourit pour la première fois :

– Poufsouffle, comme Papa. Ou Serdaigle, comme Maman.

– Deux excellents choix, approuva Elisa.

Et, quelle que soit la Maison dans laquelle la petite Eleanor serait placée, Elisa veillerait à lui attribuer un parrain (ou une marraine) sensible. Peut-être Susan Bones chez les Poufsouffle, ou bien Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle…

Mais bref. Mis à part cette brève visite à Tourmaline, Elisa passa la semaine plongée dans ses révisions. Elle voulait terminer cette corvée le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir consacrer sa deuxième semaine de vacances à ses différents projets extrascolaires.

Le week-end, cela dit, elle s'accorda tout un après-midi de libre et alla sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle passa par la boutique B&B pour saluer Gwendolyn, puis par la confiserie Buttermere pour kidnapper Trisha…. Et accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, Elisa s'aventura ensuite dans l'Allée des Embrumes à la recherche de la librairie la plus louche qu'elles pourraient trouver.

Elle n'était jamais allée dans l'Allée des Embrume auparavant, et c'était exactement comme la saga l'avait décrite. Etroit, sombre, sale, mal fréquenté. S'il avait fait nuit, Elisa aurait sans doute était paralysée d'angoisse. Mais en plein jour, l'Allée avait davantage l'air miséreuse que dangereuse (même si le danger était bien présent, à en juger par l'air patibulaire de certains badauds). Et la présence de Trisha était plutôt rassurante. En fait, leur intrusion avait davantage l'air d'une aventure que d'un périple potentiellement mortel. Plusieurs passants lorgnaient de leur côté d'un air mauvais, mais Elisa avait retroussé ses manches pour laisser apparents ses larges bracelets de cuir qui supportaient chacun trois couteaux de jet japonais. Et Trisha se trimballait ostensiblement avec une amulette fabriquée avec de petits ossements. Bon, d'accord, c'était des osselets de singe, mais ça faisait quand même son petit effet.

– C'est beaucoup plus fun que ce que je pensais, chuchota Trisha à Elisa avec ravissement, tandis qu'elles dépassaient une sorcière voilée au nez crochu qui fit un large détour pour les éviter.

Elisa retint un gloussement hilare. Son amie n'avait pas tort. Rien que le fait de s'aventurer dans l'Allée des Embrumes avait un goût d'interdit qui rendait toute leur escapade plus excitante.

– On devrait refaire ça un de ces jours.

– Totalement d'accord, approuva Trisha. Enfin, tant que mes parents ne l'apprennent jamais. Au fait, la version officielle est qu'on est allées au cinéma moldu voir un film d'horreur avec des morts-vivants.

– Noté, s'amusa Elisa. Eh, on tente cette librairie ? C'est la plus glauque de la rue.

Trisha jeta un coup d'œil à la devanture obscure, les fenêtres poussiéreuses, et la totale absence de livres exposés en vitrine (sans doute car ils étaient trop compromettants), et hocha la tête avec gravité :

– Oui, si tu veux un truc louche, c'est certainement là-dedans que tu le trouveras. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui entre la première !

Elisa prit un air dédaigneux, même si elle-même n'était pas très rassurée, et entra. La porte grinça de manière épouvantable quand elle l'ouvrit, révélant une boutique obscure, mal éclairées par quelques chandelles.

– Que puis-je pour vous, mesdemoiselles ? fit une voix obséquieuse surgie des ténèbres.

Le libraire, un homme maigre au visage blafard, sembla se détacher du néant tel une créature sinistre dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Elisa retint un frisson en voyant les chicots noirâtres que révélait son rictus édenté.

 _Trisha n'a pas complètement menti en disant à ses parents qu'on allait voir un film d'horreur_ , songea-t-elle avec ironie.

Au lieu de formuler sa pensée à voix haute, elle releva le nez d'un air hautain dans sa meilleure imitation de Malefoy ( _Lucius_ Malefoy, pas Drago : Lucius était beaucoup plus intimidant), et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

– Vous avez une section sur la magie de l'esprit ?

– Mais bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le libraire dont les yeux luisaient d'un éclat sournois. Suivez-moi, suivez-moi.

Il les mena devant l'une des étagères les plus reculées, ou s'entassaient d'épais grimoires à l'air usé. Elisa se rappela des leçons de Lupin juste à temps et jeta un sort de détection informulé, qui lui permit de voir qu'un des grimoires contenait une sale magie : sans doute un maléfice qui attendait de foudroyer le premier imprudent à ouvrir ce livre. Elle porta plutôt son attention sur les autres titres. _Dominer la conscience_ , ou encore _Soumettre l'ennemi d'un regard_ , ou bien _Pouvoir de la pensée_ … Rien de bien sympatoche.

Elisa parcourut la table des matières des différents grimoires, en feuilleta quelques-uns, et finit par se décider pour _Guide avancé de l'Occlumancie_ par Maxwell Barnett, et pour _La Force cachée de l'esprit_ de Grant Tespri. Les instructions pour se créer un bouclier d'Occlumancie semblaient assez complètes dans le premier livre. Le second détaillait tous les usages dérivés qu'on pouvait faire avec l'Occlumancie : mieux structurer ses pensées, maîtriser ses émotions, améliorer sa mémoire, ce genre de chose. Et puis, il y avait une grande section sur la Légilimancie, et Elisa était curieuse d'en apprendre plus là-dessus…

Trisha, quant à elle, embarqua un bouquin sur le Vaudou. Honnêtement, cette discipline magique donnait des frissons à Elisa, mais c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qui intéresserait son amie, qui adorait les amulettes et les grigris enchantés.

Les deux filles payèrent rubis sur l'ongle (le libraire s'inclina presque jusqu'au sol lors qu'elles sortirent), et elles quittèrent la boutique avant d'échanger un sourire hilare. Une fois leur objectif rempli, elles se sentaient grisées par leur succès.

Cela dit, il fallut revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse, et surtout y revenir pendant que personne ne regardait en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elisa n'osait même pas imaginer la colère des parents de Trisha si un de leurs voisins leur disait avoir vu leur fille chérie gambader dans ce repaire de criminels !

– Tu en es où dans tes révisions ? lança Trisha tandis qu'elles revenaient innocemment dans la rue principale.

Elisa prit soin de vérifier que ses livres étaient bien cachés dans son sac en bandoulière (elle gardait aussi le bouquin de Trisha : son amie n'avait qu'un sac à main, et ses parents le remarqueraient forcément si elle revenait avec un gros grimoire dans les bras), puis haussa les épaules :

– J'ai fini la Botanique, l'Astronomie, et la Divination en deux jours. Ensuite j'ai fait les Potions, et là, je planche sur l'Histoire et la Métamorphose.

– Ah, c'est dur, hein ? compatit Trisha. Je fais Métamorphose et Sortilèges en ce moment. Tu veux qu'on révise la Défense ensemble, demain ? C'est dimanche, la confiserie sera fermée.

– Bonne idée, sourit Elisa. On pourra s'entraîner chez moi, dans le jardin ! On aura tout l'espace qu'on veut.

Et puis, autant qu'elles profitent du week-end qu'elles pourraient passe ensemble. Samedi prochain, donc deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard, Elisa serait occupée avec les affaires de Tourmaline. Plus précisément, elle avait rendez-vous avec Maturin Rosier au Chaudron Baveur, avec Neal, Lester, Madeline, Myriam et Gwendolyn. Elisa aurait bien proposé la confiserie Buttermere comme point de rendez-vous, mais Trisha était toujours farouchement opposé à l'idée de sympathiser avec un loup-garou, alors elle s'en était abstenue.

D'ailleurs, vu l'air contrarié qu'arborait à présent Trisha, elle n'était toujours pas réconciliée avec l'idée qu'Elisa engage un lycanthrope.

– Tu as rendez-vous avec Rosier et compagnie le week-end prochain, non ? lâcha justement Trisha.

Elisa hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête avec prudence. Trisha fronça les sourcils. Puis, après un regard en direction de son amie, elle croisa les bras avec un profond soupir :

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux loups-garous.

– Ce sont des gens normaux, rétorqua Elisa. Ils ont juste une maladie qui les rend indisposés deux jours par mois. Tu ne peux pas utiliser Lupin comme point de comparaison avec tous les loups-garous du monde.

– Lupin n'a pas exactement restauré ma confiance en son espèce, non plus ! contra Trisha.

Les Poufsouffle accordaient une grande valeur à la loyauté et à l'honnête. Et aux yeux de Trisha, en dissimulant le fait qu'il avait été ami avec Sirius Black et James Potter, Lupin avait trahi la première valeur et prouvé qu'il ne possédait pas la seconde. Elle était persuadée que Lupin était quelqu'un de fourbe et dangereux, maintenant, et ça allait être assez compliqué de la faire changer d'avis.

Elisa n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Trisha apprenait que Lupin avait caché à tout le monde que Sirius était un Animagus et que c'était comme ça qu'il entrait dans le château. D'accord, ce n'était pas un secret dangereux, puisque Sirius n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort, mais… C'était le principe de la chose. Lupin avait préféré dissimuler au directeur comment un criminel entrait au château, plutôt que de perdre la face et admettre que lui et ses amis avaient brisé la loi plus de dix-huit ans plus tôt !

A vrai dire, quand elle y pensait, Elisa se sentait absolument _outrée_ par le comportement irresponsable de Lupin. Il avait beau être gentil et plein de bonnes intentions, sa lâcheté aurait pu mettre en danger Harry, si Sirius avait vraiment été un psychopathe ! Si quelqu'un à qui elle faisait confiance, comme McGonagall par exemple, avait agi de cette manière… Elisa aurait complètement disjoncté.

Elle était presque surprise du calme avec lequel elle acceptait la trahison de Lupin, d'ailleurs. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'y attendait depuis le début ?

Ou bien… Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était d'être pétrifié par la culpabilité de cette façon ? C'était ce qui s'était passé quand le Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Elle aurait pu arrêter l'héritier, dire aux profs où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre, mais elle avait eu trop peur de parler de Tom, trop peur d'y repenser. Oh, elle savait quel choix aurait été le _bon_ : mais elle n'en avait pas été _capable_. A cette époque, le seul fait de penser à Tom lui donnait des sueurs froides. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. C'était un truc qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Trisha.

– Tu veux qu'on aille réviser les Potions ? proposa-t-elle plutôt.

Trisha lui jeta un regard en coin, pas dupe, mais accepta. Ses parents sauraient bien se passer d'elle quelques heures à la confiserie.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les vacances semblèrent passer presque trop vite. Elisa détestait réviser : ça lui prenait du temps qu'elle aurait pu consacrer à l'invention de sorts, de gadgets, de projets ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu dans quelques mois à peine, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire dérailler le canon. Oh, elle avait déjà quelques idées pour empêcher Cédric d'être choisi par la Coupe, et elle allait dénoncer Croupton Jr à Dumbledore dès la première semaine de cours. Et si elle réussissait son coup cette année, Peter Pettigrew ne pourrait pas s'échapper en juin pour aider Voldemort. Mais elle n'avait que des idées, encore vagues et approximatives, et elle avait vraiment besoin de bien planifier tout ça… Ce qui était impossible, quand sa mère insistait pour lui faire réviser ses leçons plusieurs heures par jour.

Isabelle était plus inquiéte par les BUSES qu'Elisa, et c'était quand même elle qui allait passer les examens !

En fait, Elisa ne s'échappait que quand elle allait à Tourmaline. L'école était prête à accueillir des élèves. Deux elfes libres, Croky et Beck, avaient été engagés par Madeline pour faire le ménage et la cuisine. Les profs étaient en train d'apporter les dernières touches finales à leurs programmes. Romaric Clemens, leur futur prof de Runes et de Divination, aidait Lester et Neal à installer les sorts de protection sur le bâtiment.

Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer les autres profs, car ils passaient régulièrement à Tourmaline pour discuter de leurs futurs cours et négocier les emplois du temps qui seraient mis en place. Leur prof d'Histoire et de littérature Moldue était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, Christopher Wise, très posé, et qui semblait considérer Elisa avec un amusement poli. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'elle n'avait que seize ans et qu'un Moldu ne pouvait pas connaître la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée à Poudlard… mais ça restait un peu vexant. Elisa préférait nettement leur futur prof de maths : Eugène Edgecombe, un homme un peu moins âgé que Wise, et qui avait le même sourire hésitant que sa fille Marietta.

La prof de Physique-chimie et d'Etude des Moldue était une Moldue enjouée, qui avait à peine vingt-cinq ans. Son nom était Breeda Flay, mais « _bientôt Breeda Connolly_ ! », car elle était fiancée à un sorcier. Son mariage était prévu pour l'été, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté ce poste : elle voulait se rapprocher du monde de son futur époux. Breeda était très bien placée pour enseigner aux enfants à se fondre dans le monde Moldu, puisqu'elle en était une elle-même. Quant à la Physique-chimie, ce n'était pas son premier choix de carrière, mais elle maîtrisait sans problème les notions qui seraient abordées dans un collège.

Romaric Clemens et Cécile Engelhorn étaient également rentrés pour les vacances et passaient souvent à Tourmaline pour se familiariser avec les lieux. Romaric était discret et timide, mais passionné par son sujet. En fait, Elisa et lui se lancèrent dans un grand débat sur la divination par les runes Futhark, et la Poufsouffle ressortit de la conversation avec une perspective toute nouvelle sur le sujet.

Cécile Engelhorn était égale à elle-même : assurée, enthousiaste, sarcastique, et complètement imprévisible. Elisa découvrit sans surprise que Cécile avait basé son programme d'Histoire sur les notes du club d'Histoire des Serdaigle, qui avait un programme très complet. Elle découvrit avec _nettement_ plus de surprise que Cécile avait installé des haut-parleurs dans sa classe pour pouvoir lancer des bande-son dramatiques aux meilleurs moments de ses leçons.

– Moi j'aime cette idée, sourit Gwendolyn quand Elisa mentionna la chose lors de sa visite suivante à B&B. J'ai découvert la télévision cette année, et j'arrive pas à croire qu'on a vécu toute notre vie sans ça ! Quand est-ce que tu inventes la vidéo, Magister ?

– C'est dans mes projets, fit Elisa sans se mouiller.

Trouver un support pour une vidéo magique promettait tout de même d'être difficile. Les caméras grillaient si elles enregistraient de la magie (Elisa avait découvert ça en cherchant pourquoi le Secret Magique n'avait jamais été découvert). Quand même, il avait fallu des travaux durant plus de vingt ans pour élaborer des appareils capables de _photographier_ la magie ! Et le processus de développement de la pellicule était entièrement consacré à restaurer les clichés pour éviter que la magie ne les bouffe. Alors une vidéo ? Ouais, bon courage.

Les vagues projets d'Elisa sur le sujet s'articulaient autour du concept de Pensine. Si on pouvait projeter les souvenirs de quelqu'un sur un écran, à la manière d'un rétroprojecteur, il suffirait que quelqu'un assiste à un évènement (reportage, scène de pièce de théâtre, etc.) pour « l'enregistrer », et bam. Cinéma version sorcière. Mais les Pensines étaient affreusement rares, alors pour l'instant, ce projet était au point mort.

Mais passons.

Un client entra dans la boutique. Gwendolyn, qui était assise derrière son comptoir en train d'enchanter une montre digitale pour y rajouter des motifs de serpents qui ondulaient autour du cadre, releva le nez de son travail pour le saluer aimablement. Et Elisa, qui était accoudée au comptoir pour discuter, jeter un regard à l'heure et se redressa avec une grimace :

– Je te laisse, je vais être en retard.

Gwendolyn se rembrunit. Elisa avait rendez-vous avec Matt Rosier, et son associée ne faisait pas mystère de ce qu'elle en pensait.

– Tu as intérêt à lui faire faire jurer sous Serment Inviolable de rester à l'écart de l'école à chaque pleine lune, lâcha-t-elle. Et il faudra penser à lui préparer des repas individuels, pour qu'il ne contamine pas les plats…

– Oh, pour l'amour de Morgane ! s'agaça Elisa. Il n'a pas la peste ! En dehors des pleines lunes, il est normal !

– Vu qu'il devient une créature sanguinaire deux jours par mois, c'est pas déraisonnable de penser que sa condition peut aussi l'affecter le reste du temps…

Elisa leva les bras au ciel d'un geste exaspéré :

– Tu n'as jamais rencontré de loup-garou !

– Pas besoin, fit dignement Gwendolyn. Je tiens à la vie, merci.

Elisa secoua la tête. Bon sang, elles avaient cette conversation à chaque fois. Gwendolyn n'avait même pas rencontré Rosier. Alors que son frère, Neal, était quand même ami avec ce type depuis deux ans ! Et qu'il était l'un de ses plus fervents défenseurs ! La jeune fille n'avait pas réalisé que les préjugés anti-loups-garous étaient si profondément ancrés dans les mentalités. Au moins, Trisha justifiait sa méfiance par le fait que le seul loup-garou qu'elle connaissait était un menteur et l'ami d'un supposé psychopathe. Gwendolyn se basait juste sur des préjugés.

– Tu devrais faire un effort, tenta-t-elle quand même.

– J'en fais, rétorqua Gwendolyn. J'ai accepté qu'il travaille à Tourmaline, non ?

– … Tu n'as rien accepté du tout, on a voté et tu étais en minorité.

– Bon, d'accord, concéda la jeune femme. Mais je suis bonne perdante, non ?

Pas faux. Elisa poussa un profond soupir, puis s'écarta du comptoir. Elle devait vraiment y aller, cette fois.

Laissant Gwendolyn à son travail, elle quitta la boutique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse (on était à la mi-avril, il commençait à faire beau), et elle avait emmené son Glisseur spécialement pour ça. Elle laissa tomber Spoutnik sur le sol, et la planche se mit à léviter environ trente centimètres au-dessus du pavé. Elle grimpa dessus avec un mince sourire, et fila à travers la foule, louvoyant à toute allure entre les passants.

Elle sauta de sa planche à la hauteur du Chaudron Baveur, trébucha sur un pavé irrégulier et se rattrapa de justesse au plus proche appui de fenêtre, vérifia d'un bref regard alarmé que personne ne l'avait vue, puis récupéra dignement sa planche et entra dans le pub. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer la haute stature de Lester et la tignasse brune de Neal. Avec eux était assis Madeline, ainsi qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux châtain attachés en queue-de-cheval et au teint pâle. Elisa essaya de l'observer discrètement en s'approchant, mais elle ne vit aucune cicatrice apparente, et rien qui puisse trahir sa condition de lycanthrope. Pourtant, il devait certainement s'agir de Matt Rosier.

– Ah, Magister ! s'exclama joyeusement Neal en la voyant. Viens, on n'attendait plus que toi !

Normalement, la totalité des fondateurs se serait réunie : mais Myriam révisait ses cours (elle avait un concours à la fin de l'année, elle !), et Gwendolyn… Gwendolyn avait déjà donné son opinion. Elisa prit place à la dernière place de libre, entre Lester et Madeline, juste en face de Rosier.

Matt Rosier, justement, la fixait d'un air circonspect. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air avenant et gentil de Remus Lupin. Il était mieux habillé, mais il se tenait plus droit, le visage fermé. Contre sa chaise était appuyée une cane de bois rustique, seul indice de son infirmité. Dans l'ensemble, Matt dégageait une impression de contrôle et de solidité.

Elisa carra les épaules, et lui tendit la main :

– Elisa Bishop. Tu dois être Maturin Rosier. Neal nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le loup-garou fixa la main offerte, puis il la serra avec prudence, scrutant la jeune fille avec attention :

– Tu peux m'appeler Matt. Et Neal m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi, Magister. C'est toi qui as fondé cette fameuse école ?

– J'ai apporté pas mal d'argent et d'idées mais c'était un travail collectif, l'assura Elisa.

Neal se pencha pour chuchoter très fort à Matt :

– Elle ment, elle a totalement fondé cette école.

Ça eut le mérite de faire sourire le loup-garou, même s'il semblait toujours plutôt tendu. Elisa s'appuya sur ses coudes, lançant un regard circulaire à ses camarades. Madeline se racla la gorge :

– Nous étions en train de nous demander s'il faudrait mettre les autres professeurs au courant.

– Ce n'est pas obligatoire, assura Lester. Si on organise un emploi du temps assez flexible…

– Ils finiront par remarquer qu'il s'en va une fois par mois, contra Madeline. Dans ce cas, ils doivent être prêts à le remplacer ou à organiser leurs horaires pour qu'il puisse rattraper ses cours.

Elisa hocha gravement la tête :

– Et puis, avoir le soutien des autres profs serait un bon bonus, si jamais un élève se met à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir un prof loup-garou. Si les adultes sont déjà au courant, ils pourront rassurer ceux qui s'inquiètent.

Matt renifla avec incrédulité :

– Parce qu'annoncer à un tas de sorciers qu'un de leurs collègues se transforme en créature sanguinaire tous les mois va assurément gagner leur soutien.

– Matt, fit Neal d'un air réprobateur. On a parlé de ça. Pas de sarcasme à table.

– J'avais oublié que vous étiez tous des Poufsouffle, marmonna l'ex-Serpentard.

Lester plissa les yeux et Madeline eut l'air incertaine, mais Neal semblait juste amusé. Elisa, quant à elle, haussa les épaules avec indifférence :

– J'ai failli atterrir à Serpentard, je suis immunisée au sarcasme. Et non, être un loup-garou ne va pas gagner le soutien des profs : mais gagner leur soutien leur fera accepter que tu sois un loup-garou. Tu ne serais pas le premier prof sorcier lycanthrope.

– Ah bon ? fit Neal avec curiosité.

Elisa esquissa un sourire en coin, songeant à Lupin :

– Désolé, l'identité de cette personne n'est pas mon secret à dévoiler.

Neal se ré-appuya contre son dossier, l'air déçu, tandis que Lester plissait pensivement les yeux. Matt prit un air contemplatif. Madeline, quant à elle, se racla la gorge :

– Les enseignants devraient être prévenus durant l'été, après avoir appris à connaître Matt durant les mois précédents. Je leur apprendrais la chose de manière individuelle, pour pourvoir répondre à leurs questions.

Et surtout, pour éviter un mouvement de panique dans la salle des profs. Un face-à-face, c'était plus calme, et ça évitait de risquer une « effet de meute » qui emporterait même les plus raisonnables. Elisa hocha la tête avec approbation. C'était un bon plan.

– Les Moldus ne poseront pas de problème, déclara Lester. Mais Mr Odran risque d'être plus difficile. Il a une petite-fille de dix ans qui vivra à Tourmaline pendant les vacances.

Neal haussa les sourcils :

– Odran est raisonnable. Et puis, Matt sera à des kilomètres de l'école, au moins douze heures avant le début de sa transformation ! Alors si les mesures qu'on prévoit assurent la sécurité de vingt-six élèves, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elles ne puissent pas assurer la sécurité de vingt-sept.

– Neal marque un point, acquiesça Madeline. Je préviendrai le professeur Odran en dernier : il sera sans doute le plus difficile à convaincre.

Il y eut des hochements de tête, et un court silence. Puis Elisa se pencha en avant, souriant largement :

– Alors, Matt. Puisque tu es calé en Théorie Magique, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'utilisation de l'Arithmancie pour décomposer des sorts en équations ?

Les sourcils du loup-garou se haussèrent et son regard sembla s'aiguiser :

– C'est une théorie assez récente. Où est-ce que tu en as entendu parler ?

– Le _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Ma mère est abonnée. Je ne le lis pas, mais je le feuillette de temps en temps pour voir si de nouveaux articles de Joseph Leeds ont été publiés…

– Joseph Leeds ? répéta Matt en fronçant les sourcils. Le type qui joue avec la science moldue et qui dissèque du sang ?

– Eh ! On appelle ça un généticien, et il a des théories fantastiques sur l'origine de la magie ! Il utilise la théorie de Mendel pour… Oh, bon sang, tu es un Sang-Pur, tu n'y connais rien en génétique… Lester, donne-moi un papier et un crayon, je dois dessiner un tableau pour expliquer ça. Ok, Matt, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'ADN ?

Au final, Matt était très sympa, bien qu'un peu coincé (on voyait bien qu'il avait été élevé par des Sang-Purs élitistes). Il était aussi très enthousiasmte sur le sujet des théories magiques. Il ne tenait pas la science moldue en très haute estime, mais la discrimination de ses pairs l'avait définitivement vacciné contre les idées puristes, et il était quand même ouvert à la discussion sur le sujet des découvertes du monde non-magique. Pour preuve, il avait entendu parler de Joseph Leeds ! Elisa lui expliqua le principe de base de l'ADN, puis se racla la cervelle pour essayer de se souvenir des théories de Joseph Leeds et des techniques moldues pour calculer la probabilité qu'avait un parent de transmettre un de ses traits (comme par exemple… la magie). Au final, ils eurent une conversation passionnante et Matt décida que la première chose qu'il allait faire en arrivant à Tourmaline serait de demander à leur prof de sciences naturelles de lui expliquer cette histoire de génétique en détails.

Bref, ce fut une après-midi plutôt productive.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi la dernière après-midi de vacances d'Elisa. Elle passa sa journée de dimanche à boucler ses projets en cours et ses révisions. Elle avait fait de gros progrès sur le dictaphone, et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait en fabriquer un d'ici quelques semaines. Le problème, c'était que ça serait un prototype très complexe, qu'il faudrait beaucoup de patience et de matériaux complexes, et un travail assez minutieux. Elisa ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait produire ce genre de chose en série.

Bah, elle en ferait un prototype unique. Un peu comme le Déluminateur de Dumbledore.

… Du coup, ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait le personnaliser à mort !

Mais bref. Elisa fit ses bagages, rangea ses cours, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses élastiques à cheveux (sa crinière châtain avait poussée et lui balayait à présent les épaules), alors elle demanda simplement à sa mère de lui couper les cheveux à nouveau. Elle s'était habituée à avoir les cheveux plus courts : pourquoi ne pas faire un nettoyage radical ?

Isabelle sourcilla, mais s'exécuta. Et Elisa se retrouva donc avec un carré très court, ses cheveux lui balayant à peine la mâchoire. Avec une coupe courte et donc plus légère, ses cheveux bouclaient dans tous les sens, au lieu d'être simplement ondulés. Elle décida immédiatement qu'elle adorait sa nouvelle tête. Ça lui donnait un air mutin et beaucoup moins sérieux que ses cheveux longs retenus par un bandeau !

Coupe de cheveux mis à part, Elisa avait encore quelques derniers détails à régler le dimanche soir. Par exemple : la pochette cartonnée qui contenait son enquête sur Sirius Black traînait sur un coin de son bureau, et Elisa hésita sérieusement à la laisser là. Après tout, elle n'avait pas ouvert ce truc depuis… depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre de Willis Crawford, en fait. Et Neal, Gwendolyn et Lester avaient également cessé de récolter des témoignages. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple de tout laisser en plan ?

Finalement, elle décida de l'embarquer quand même, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'air de craindre Black. Elle avait un rôle à tenir.

C'est donc comme ça qu'Elisa se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard Express, le panier de Dracarys sous le bras, son coffre derrière elle, et son Malta lovée dans son écharpe. Avec presque soixante centimètres de longueur, le reptile commençait à être trop grand pour se cacher totalement dans son col… Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à son elfe Tilly de lui coudre des poches spéciales dans ses robes.

Et puis, Elisa n'avait pas besoin de porter son serpent sur ses épaules pour se faire remarquer. Sa veste d'aviateur était quand même un élément assez caractéristique de sa garde-robe. Elle avait pas mal grandi cette année, et la veste lui allait désormais comme un gant.

– Elisa ! Elisa !

Ambre fut la première à la trouver, sautillant joyeusement dans sa direction et trainant derrière elle Astoria, qui elle-même traînait deux Serpentard dans son sillage. Elisa reconnu Matthew Debbs et Sarah Carter, deux premières années. Ils n'appartenaient pas au CEM, mais Elisa faisait quand même un effort pour se souvenir de tous les noms des petits nouveaux. Elle se souvenait aussi vaguement que Matthew Debbs était connu dans sa Maison pour créer régulièrement des explosions en cours de Potions, un fait assez rare pour un Serpentard.

– Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? s'exclama joyeusement Ambre. Ça te va bien ! Une raison particulière ?

– C'est plus facile à entretenir, répondit Elisa avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ambre sourcilla, trouvant sans doute que c'était un peu superficiel comme réponse. Heureusement, Astoria choisit ce moment pour intervenir, poussant leurs deux compagnons Serpentard vers l'avant.

– Sarah a quelque chose à te dire, Magister !

La petite Serpentard eut l'air terrifiée, mais ouvrir bravement la bouche et déballa son histoire d'une traite. Apparemment, Sarah avait emprunté un livre du trafic d'Elisa… Et se l'était fait confisqué par ses parents durant les vacances. Le bouquin était sans doute au fond d'une poubelle, à présent : les Carter étaient des Sang-Purs assez coincés, et ils n'avaient sans doute pas apprécié de voir leur fille lire _Mon amie Flicka_.

Elisa rassura la petite Sarah : ce n'était pas grave, mais elle devrait lui rembourser le prix du bouquin. Matthew, qui avait accompagné son ami pour servir de soutien moral, semblait presque aussi soulagé qu'elle. Après avoir remercié profusément Elisa, les deux petits Serpentard filèrent, et Ambre et Astoria s'élancèrent sur leurs talons en bavardant avec entrain. Elisa secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Ça faisait toujours plaisir de voir les élèves de différentes Maisons fraterniser comme ça.

La Poufsouffle monta dans le train, et croisa au moins cinq personnes différentes qui la complimentèrent sur sa coupe de cheveux, lui demandant fréquemment pourquoi elle avait décidé de changer de tête. Au bout d'un moment, ça en devenait agaçant. D'accord, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux, ça avait été plutôt symbolique. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'une raison transcendante pour vouloir se faire un dégradé, non ?

Elisa finit par trouver le compartiment où se trouvait Trisha. Sa meilleure amie était en train de discuter à mi-voix avec Zacharias Smith et Susan Bones, et tous les trois arboraient le même air soucieux et contrarié. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil en refermant la porte derrière elle :

– Eh ben, vous en faites une tête ! Ça va ?

– Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? lâcha Zacharias sans répondre à sa question. Pourquoi ?

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel :

– Parce que j'avais envie.

– Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi personne n'accepte cette réponse ? se plaignit la Poufsouffle. A quoi vous vous attendez tous, à « oh, j'ai besoin de prendre la place de mon père pour la guerre et l'armée chinoise n'accepte pas les femmes » ?

Les trois autres la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elisa se rappela avec un temps de retard que Disney n'avait sans doute pas encore produit _Mulan_. Oups.

– Référence moldue, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent. Puis Trisha poussa un profond soupir, et se tourna vers son amie avec une grimace :

– On n'est pas les seules à enquêter sur Sirius Black. Et on n'est pas les seules à avoir découvert que Lupin était pote avec Black.

– Nos parents en ont parlé toutes les vacances, rajouta Zacharias d'un air important. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je pensais de Lupin, tout ça. C'est resté très discret, bien sûr, la presse n'a pas eu l'information : mais les familles de Sang-Purs en discutent.

– Ma tante est allée à Poudlard mardi dernier, rajouta Susan avec inquiétude.

Et quand Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, rendait visite à quelqu'un soupçonné de complicité avec un criminel… C'était rarement une bonne nouvelle. Un seul mot venait à l'esprit d'Elisa.

– Merde.

– Langage, fit Trisha d'un air absent.

Elisa roula des yeux. Les jurons moldus passaient très facilement dans le monde sorcier, qui ne les trouvait pas vraiment grossiers.

Elle était un peu surprise que Trisha se préoccupe du sort de Lupin. Après tout, elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, et aurait voulu le dénoncer elle-même. Mais, au final, était-ce si surprenant que Trisha se soucie du sort du loup-garou ? Elle savait qu'Elisa voulait le garder à Poudlard, il y avait les BUSES à la fin de l'année… Et elle n'était pas sans cœur. Elle était incapable de laisser quelqu'un se faire embarquer à Azkaban avec indifférence.

Dans le canon, y avait-il eu une telle enquête ? Pas dans les souvenirs d'Elisa, en tous cas. Peut-être que le Harry de l'intrigue canon ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Ou alors il y avait eu une divergence dans le canon menant à la découverte de l'amitié des Maraudeurs… Un Sang-Pur du Ministère qui s'était souvenu de Lupin ? Ou peut-être que Crawford avait raconté son histoire à quelqu'un d'autre que Neal ?

Oh. Merlin. La lettre de Crawford.

Elisa sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer. Prise d'un affreux doute, elle ouvrit son sac, et fouilla précipitamment la pochette cartonnée qui contenait son enquête sur Sirius Black. Durant plus de deux mois, la pochette avait traînée dans son dortoir, sans surveillance. Puis elle l'avait oubliée sur le quai de la gare. Combien de gens y avaient eu accès ?

Elle recompta les papiers une fois, puis deux. Puis elle referma la pochette. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changés en plomb.

– Personne ne menait d'enquête. Notre taupe a utilisé la mienne.

– Ton enquête ? s'étonna Trisha.

Elisa lui passa la pochette, le visage sombre. Et, à en juger par l'air catastrophé qui se peignit sur le visage de Trisha lorsqu'elle ouvrit la pochette, elle avait deviné ce qu'Elisa allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

– La lettre de Willis Crawford a disparu.

Cette fois, ce fut Trisha qui poussa un juron.

.

* * *

.

ET BAM UN CLIFFHANGER !

Eh oui, ça faisait longtemps.

Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de voter !

\- Tabitha Bainbridge (unique Née-Moldue de sa Maison, membre du CEM, amie d'Heather)

\- Adélaïde Murton (Sang-Pure snob, chef des filles puristes de son dortoir)

\- Imogen Stretton (Sang-Pur et puriste, a un frère jumeau à Serdaigle)

\- Holden Ledbury (Sang-Pure et meilleure amie d'Adélaïde)

\- Adrian Pucey (Sang-Pur, Poursuiveur dans son équipe de Quidditch, meilleur ami de Terence)

\- Terence Higgs (Sang-Mêlé, membre du CEM, mailleur ami d'Adrian)

\- Cassius Warrington (Sang-Pur et Puriste, Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, déteste farouchement Elisa)

\- Miles Bletchey (Sang-Pur, cousin d'Elisa et héritier de sa famille, Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch)

\- Darius Berrow (Sang-Pur, ami de Warrington, une vrai armoire à glace)

.


	11. La trahison des Maraudeurs

Salut les kiwis ! Au programme du chapitre : des Aurors, de la pression, un serpent, un demi-géant, AND SHIT IS GOING DOWN !

Ce qui se traduit par, à peu près : ça va merveilleusement exploser au visage d'Elisa et il va y avoir de la SOUFFRANCE, des LARMES, de l'ANGOISSE, de l'HORREUR, et son hallucination auditive qui revient lui faire un petit coucou histoire de vraiment lui plomber le moral. Bref, ça va être mortel.

.

Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **EveApplefield** ! Mwahaha, oui, j'aime les cliffhangers. Ca me fait hurler quand je les lis, mais j'adooore les écrire. C'est sans doute une impression partagée par tous les auteurs !

Yo **Kuro No Kage** ! J'ai des plans pour Matt Rosier, alors il va définitivement faire partie du staff de Tourmaline. Pas d'inquiétude ! Sinon, pour l'instant, il n'y encore rien qui perturbe les plans d'Elisa, puisque que personne n'a découvert que Sirius était Animagus (ce qui le mettrait réellement en danger). En revanche, ça va la travailler, le fait qu'on lui ait volé un truc aussi confidentiel...

Salut **Aomine** ! Eh oui, souviens-toi bien du fait que les Poufsouffle n'ont pas (encore ?) soutenu Elisa comme un gourou : c'est un point du récit qui sera réutilisé dans le tome 4. Pour les cadeaux des jumeaux : ils savent qu'Elisa a du stock, simplemnt, d'habitude elle le vend au lieu de le donner. Ils considèrent avoir fait une affaire. Et au final, c'est quand même eux qui ont eu la part du lion : la Carte est utile, mais elle pourrait être recréée, tandis que les Miroirs et un Glisseurs, ça vaut un paquet de Gallions ! Sinon, oui, le sort de "Maîtrise de l'Eau" m'est inspirée par Avatar x) Je suis fan de cette série. Cela dit, le sort nécessitera l'utilisation de la baguette, et n'aura jamais la puissance d'un vrai maître. Mais ça aura quand même la classe ! Quant à cette histoire de vidéo sorcière... Chuuuuut, ça ne sera concrétisé que dans le tome 4 x)

Coucou **IceQueen38** ! Elisa est agaçante, c'est quasiment innévitable : elle est arrogante et pique des caca nerveux comme une gosse, le tout en faisant preuve d'un très grand manque de respect envers les profs ! Oui, c'est tout à fait normal si on a envie de la secouer par les épaules. L'Occlumancie va l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela dit, son arrogance est une donnée qui ne changera pas. Comme Dumbledore, Elisa est tellement habituée à ce que le monde soit conforme à ses prévisions qu'à présnet, c'est devenu un trait dominant de sa personnalité...

Yo **Mayoune** ! Ouais, si Lupin se fait virer (et surtout s'il se fait questionner et avoue tout à Dudu), tous les plans d'Elisa passent par la fenêtre. Sans compter que la personne qui a pris la lettre pourrait en parler à Harry... Et là, Elisa se sentirait vraiment mal. Mais bref ! Elisa rentre chez elle parce qu'elle a du mal à rester loin de ses parents, en fait. Elle place son désir égoïste de revoir sa maman et son papa au-dessus de la posibilité de capturer Pettigrew. Mais bon, ne lui en tient pas rigueur : j'aurais fait pareil...

Salut **Niakovic** ! Tu anticipe la chute, la vache x) Et... tu n'a pas tort, ça va faire mal. Dans ce chapitre, même ! Elisa a bien trop changé le canon, cela lui donne une grande arrogance. Revenir sur terre va être d'autant plus douloureux ! Bref, contente que tu sois toujours aussi accroché même si Elisa te sort par les yeux XD Tu vas hurler en lisant ce chapitre !

Merci **Casildamalefoy** ! Un perso sans défauts, c'est ennuyeux à mourir x) Le souci c'est que comme c'est Elisa la narratrice, c'est dur de mettre en relief ses défauts parce qu'elle-même ne s'en rend pas compte... Mais oui, elle est pleine de contraste. Pleine d'insécurités mais en même temps remplie d'arrogance, avec un but louable mais des méthodes parfois impitoyable, une maturité intellectuelle d'adulte et un caractère explosif de sale gosse. J'adore l'écrire xD

C'est un peu le principe **Korak** , hurler sur un prof n'est pas une attitude normale pour Elisa, ce n'est pas elle. D'où la nécessité pour elle d'étudier l'Occlumancie et de remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau. Quant à la réaction furieuse de Trisha, je ne vois pas vraiment le problème : Ron ou Hermione feraient de même pour Harry en voyant quelqu'un lui faire des reproches (surtout en public) alors qu'il n'est mentalement pas au top. Sinon, pour les Cracmols : ils devraient avoir le choix, ça va faire un tome complet que c'est expliqué ! Tourmaline leur donne une éducation moldue _et_ une éducation sorcière, _les deux_ , pour qu'ils puissant garder contact avec leurs racines et, s'ils le souhaitent, s'intégrer chez les moldus ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si insistant que les gens (immigrés, Nés-Moldus, Cracmols, etc.) choisissent une culture et une seule. Même si les gens ne veulent pas forcément retourner dans leurs pays d'origine (pour reprendre ton exemple d'algériens), continuer à avoir des cours sur le sujet peut leur donner une nouvelle perspective, leur ouvrir d'autres possibilités. Quant au problème d'intégration des Nés-Moldus que tu mentionne : dans le canon, au contraire, tous les Nés-Moldus s'éloignent de leur famille sans le moindre effort. Colin et Denis Crivey sont fascinés par le monde sorcier, Lily s'éloigne de sa soeur, etc. Hermione se "débarrasse" même de ses parents parce qu'elle ne veut pas les impliquer. _Le monde sorcier les absorbe_. Par le biais du CEM, Elisa veut qu'ils gardent un lien avec le monde Moldu, déjà parce que toute connaissance est bonne à être apprise, et ensuite parce qu'il y a des choses biens à apprendre des Moldus. C'est aussi l'objectif poursuivi avec le traffic de livres : encourager les sorciers à ne pas être renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Voilà. Et finalement, pour ce qui est de la révélation de la parenté de Voldemort... On ne parle pas vraiment de la même situation qu'Hitler n'étant pas Aryen. La légitimité de Voldemort n'est pas basée sur son idéologie, parce que cette idéologie se portait très bien depuis des années : sa légitimité est basée sur son titre d'Héritier de Serpentard. Chez les sorciers, il y a rarement de courant politique fédérateur, d'idéologie qui rassemble. Le leadership est personnel, pas idéologique. Les gens s'unissent autour d'un leader, d'une figure de proue. Dumbledore, Harry, Voldemort, etc. Si cette figure disparait, l'idéologie ne disparait pas, certes, mais il n'y a plus d'unité parmi ceux qui la suivent. J'en parlerait plus en détail dans le Bonus Spécial si ça t'intéresse toujours.

Yo **BlancheEner** ! Je ne sais pas si tu as un chat, mais Dracarys est THE gros matou sauvage. Il vient dormir sur la couette d'Elisa mais sinon, il vaque à ses occupations. Malta, quant à elle, reste souvent dans son terrarium, même si Elisa la trimballe avec elle un peu comme un doudou x) Les serpents, tant que c'est au chaud, ça se laisse faire. Sinon, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était les elfes qui nourissaient les animaux : les chouettes, les chats, etc. Voilà, c'était la petite disgression sur les animaux d'Elisa x) AH AH AH, tu aimes bien Matt ? Il va avoir un rôle majeur, et il est l'un des persos principal d'un OS que je vais poster après avoir écrit le tome 4 x) Il y partagera la vedette avec Lupin. Et en parlant de Lupin : Elisa ne le blâme pas pour son choix d'ami mais plutôt pour son inaction et, ensuite, pour son silence (qui aurait pu mettre en danger toute l'école). Cela dit, si ça devient public, les gens ne vont pas faire de distinction : la plèb est avide de sang et n'hésitera pas à clamer que Lupin est complice. La perte de cette lettre, c'est grave la catastrophe ! Sinon, yep, McGo prend les élèves qui ont eu un E au minimum aux BUSES, c'est canon. Et oui, McGo n'exprime guère ses sentiments... Ou, en tous les cas, pas devant les élèves ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a bien ragé devant Dumbledore (qui a du la faire venir dans son bureau), surtout quand il l'a obligée à supprimer la punition de Neville. J'imagine McGonagll comme quelqu'un de très fier, et se plier à cette demande, ça a dû être humiliant pour elle, c'était quand même donner raison à une sale gamine qui lui a manqué de respect et l'a insultée devant ses propres élèves !

 **LOUNY** ! J'ai lu toutes tes review d'un coup, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir =DDD Ah ah, tu n'es pas la seule fan de Cécile. D'ailleurs je te mentionnerai à la personne qui a créé ce perso (et qui a inspiré sa personnalité), appelons-là Vanille, parce que ça lui fera plaisir x) ENFIN BREF. Rien ne prouve que c'est Ernie le voleur... La vérité éclatera bien assez vite. Plus que quelques chapitres ! Sinon, par rapport à ta review précédente : tu es la seule personne qui a trouvé l'intervention de Tamsin aussi déplacée que la crise de colère qu'Elisa x) Tout le monde s'est promptement indigée contre le manque de respect d'Elisa (certains ayant même loupé complètement le fait que ce n'est pas un comportement normal, et qu'elle-même est choquée d'avoir agi comme ça), mais tout le monde est passé sur la remontrance de Tamsin... Sauf toi. Et effectivement, tu as raison : Tamsin écrase Elisa en public d'une façon qui renvoie à ce qui s'est passé entre McGo et Elisa, pour lui donner une leçon. Elle aussi, elle est une moralisatrice. Et effectivement, elle n'aurait sans doute pas agi de cette façon si Elisa était sortie la tête haute de l'affrontement, si elle n'avait pas eu à s'excuser devant McGo.

Salut **Gilgalad Swiftblade** ! Alors, pour Elisa, c'est pas tant le silence de Lupin sur son amitié avec Sirius (ça, c'est compréhensible) que son silence sur ses capacités d'Animagus qui lui pose problème. Pour Trisha, c'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué : elle pensait Lupin gentil et inoffensif, et elle apprend d'un coup qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'il était ami avec Siris Black. Elle est furieuse d'avoir été trompée sur la marchandise, en gros. Evidemment que Lupin ne pouvait pas annoncer ça au dîner (imagine le chaos x) ) mais voilà, il a prétendu être autre chose, et Trisha le vit mal. Depuis le tome 2, elle vit extrêmement mal le fait qu'on lui cache des choses, en fait. Et il y a aussi du racisme anti-loup-garou qui entre en jeu. Donc, bon. Mélange explosif. Sinon, c'est un bonne idée, je n'y avait pas pensé : Lupin a dû essayer de récupérer la Carte dans le bureau de Rusard en début d'année ! Mais évidemment, il a fait chou blanc. Pas bête...

Oui **Catoche** , je suis super-attachée à Elisa x) Après tout, elle est basée sur moi ! Tout le long du tome 1, elle _est_ moi. Elle commence à diverger durant le tome 2 à cause de Jedusor, mais sinon, c'est littéralement moi. Et même maintenant, elle garde des éléments de personnalité de ma pomme xD Bref ! Contente que le suspense te prenne à la gorge ! Tu vas hurler dans ce chapitre, tu va voir x) Et dans le suivant, encore plus !

Ta review m'a fait rigoler, **La Potterhead** x) Oui, je suis méchante avec mes cliffhanger. Mais j'adore les écrire, tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est grisant xDDD Bref, voilà. Quant au voleur d ela lettre, cela sera révélé dans quelques chapitres, patience... Et ne saute pas aux conclusions =)

Salut **Leaulau** ! Oui, accepter la candidature d'un loup-garou n'est pas facile. Déjà, il y a le danger. Même si l'homme n'est transformé en bête que trois jours par mois, ce sont trois jours très dangereux. Un planning mal géré, une erreur inattention, et boum, tu te retrouve avec une créature sanguinaire au milieu de l'école ! Et puis, il y a aussi le préjudice qui est une barrière quasiment aussi importante. Les gens ont peur. Les gens ne veulent pas d'un loup-garou. Le faire accepter ne va pas être de la tarte...

Hello **Imthebest** ! J'ai presque envie de faire un tableau pour comparer les chiffres entre ceux qui sont indignés du coup d'éclat d'Elisa, et ceux qui approuvent. Tout le monde a une opinion bien tranchée là-dessus x) Mais oui, McGonagall ne doit pas être intouchable, elle avait tort de punir Neville comme ça, et à moins d'un coup d'éclat retentissant, elle aurait refusé d'admettre son erreur. Enfin bref x) Oui, le canon a déjà bien déraillé, mais le vol de la lettre laisse présager une grosse catastrophe. Tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire dans ce chapitre !

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Bah quoi, il faut bien que le côté agressif d'Alva vienne de quelque part x) Donc oui, Elisa aime aussi les trucs qui font BOUM. Comme Lucas, aussi x) Sinon, oui, pour moi, y a des examens pratiques de runes aux BUSES et aux ASPICS, mais rien de trop compliqué, c'est la théorie qui est dure. Et pour les miroirs communicants, je suis sûre que les défenses de Poudlard peuvent les bloquer, mais ça n'a pas encore été envisagé (ou activé). Cela dit, tu tiens une piste là... Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Bref. T'inquiète, Elisa va apprendre le self-contrôle. Quant aux loups-garous... Bah, quand tu vois l'intensité des préjugés qu'on les Moldus envers des personnes inoffensives (en raison de leur religion, de leur sexualité), ce n'est pas étonnant que les sorciers haïssent les loup-garous. Ils ne sont pas seulement dangereux, ils sont autres, ils sont différents. Pour le coup de dictaphone : là par contre l'explication est simple, c'est qu'Elisa n'a pas forcément pour but de vendre toutes ses inventions, et qu'elle a déjà réfléchi (il y a quelques chapitres) au fait que ce truc-là n'aurait pas forcément un grand succès commercial. Ce qui compte pour elle c'est d'y parvenir, de construire le truc et de l'utiliser. Pas forcément de le vendre x) Voilà. Et finalement... Oui, j'ai rajouté l'histoire de Matthew et des explosions au dernier moment, après que tu m'ai raconté cette histoire où tu te prenait pour Lucas l'incendiaire xD Ca collait bien au personnage !

Hello **Streema** ! Yep, le vol de la lettre n'est pas un bon présage... Ca explose justement dans ce chapitre x) Sinon, pour ce qui est d'engager Lupin à Tourmaline : non, ça ne va pas se faire, car l'école aura tous les enseignants qu'il faut dans le domaine magique (Matt Rosier ayant pris le poste de prof de Défense). Mais effectivement, j'y ai VRAIMENT pensé en écrivant ce tome, et c'ets dommage que ça ne se soit pas fait...

Salut **AndouilleEtSushi** x) Je vois que tu anticipes la catastrophe... XD Eh oui, ça va donner lieu à beaucoup de divergence du canon ! Mais en fait, un truc qui est assez peu pris en compte quand on dit que les Maraudeurs étaient des brutes (ce qu'ils étaient, sans aucun doute), c'est que toute leur génération était comme ça. C'était la guerre. Des gens utilisaient des Impardonnables dans les couloirs de l'école. La cruauté était que chose de banal à cette époque. Enfin bref ! Pour ce qui est de Matt Rosier, t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'ai de grands projets pour son perso !

Merci **DameAureline** =) Oui, il va y avoir de plus en plus d'écart avec le canon, du fait des actions d'Elisa mais aussi de ses moments d'inaction. On va d'ailleurs avoir un gigantesque écart très bientôt x) Cette comparaison avec une bombe à fragmentation est, en fait, assez adaptée...

Coucou **SugarBrown** ! Ta question sur Sirius est très intéressante, alors du coup, je vais y répondre dans le Bonus Spécial (pour ne pas prendre trop de place ici xD). Oooooh, tu as fait découvrir EB à ta soeur ?! Je suis tellement fière =DDD Merci du fond du coeur, c'est génial ! Pour ce qui est d'Ernie, tu as vu juste. Et pour le plan d'Elisa pour sauver Cédric... Incroyable, tu as vu juste aussi. Mais ne panique pas ! J'ai la ferme intention d'écrire au moins cinq tomes, donc de ne pas tuer tout de suite mon héroïne x) Je vais poster très bientôt le bonus sur Isabelle Bishop, prend ton mal en patience x)

Bienvenue dans l'aventure **Kilda** ! Oui, les Sang-Purs se pavanent, très fiers de leur supériorité, mais... En quoi sont-ils supérieurs ? Leur magie ? Il y a des Nés-Moldus plus puissants qu'eux. Leur intelligence ? Certainement pas. Leurs dons ? A moins d'avoir le Fourchelang, franchement, y a pas de raison. Leur richesse ? Certains Sang-Mêlés sont très riches aussi. Non, la seule "supériorité" des Sang-Purs... C'est leur position de privilège. Retire-leur ça, retire-leur leur baguette, et ils ne sont plus rien, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais cherché à être davantage...

.

Tadam =)

Passons à présent aux résultats du vote ! Et le perso gagnant est... ADRIAN PUCEY, qui emporte la victoire d'une voix ! C'est pas passé loin x) Et j'espère que certaines infos sur Adrian vont vous surprendre, parce qu'il y a pas mal de trucs qui étaient sous-entendus dans la fic, mais qu'Elisa n'a pas remarqué du tout...

Bref !

 **Adrian Jacob Pucey** est un garçon aux traits fins mais à la stature trapue, toujours élégant et l'air perpétuellement décontracté, mais les gestes vifs et puissants. Il a la peau cuivrée, héritage de sa mère métisse, et des cheveux noirs et bouclés qu'il porte coupés très courts.

Adrian est un Sang-Pur, fils unique. Son père, **Ronald Pucey** , descend d'une lignée qui a toujours travaillé dans la sécurité : dressage de troll, création de sortilèges de protection, fabrication d'alarmes enchantées, etc. Les Pucey sont traditionnellement des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle. C'est une famille qui remonte loin, et qui est renommée pour son arrogance mais aussi leur beauté (ce qui n'aide pas à les rendre humble !). Ronald, ex-Gryffondor, a suivi le chemin familial et est devenu Briseur de Sort spécialiste des protections relatives aux créatures obscures (sorts anti-Détraqueurs, anti-loups-garous, etc.). Il travaille dans une entreprise de protection contre les créatures nuisibles.

C'est là qu'il a rencontré sa femme, **Winnie Pucey** , née Winnie Axton, un jour qu'elle venait se renseigner sur une attaque de vampire. Winnie, ex-Serpentard énergique et farfelue, est spécialiste des Cas Historiquement Etrange (oui, c'est une qualification légitime chez les sorciers), employée par le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Elle recense les événements magiques les plus bizarres et les consigne dans des registres du Ministère. C'est d'elle qu'Adrian tient sa passion pour l'Histoire : Winnie adore les anecdotes du passé, les secrets, les bizarreries inexpliquées. Elle est la fille d'une Sang-Pure et d'un Né-Moldu, et beaucoup disent que c'est de son père qu'elle tient son excentricité.

Les grands-parents d'Adrien sont tous les quatre morts durant le règne de terreur de Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils étaient des cibles (c'est notamment le cas des parents de Winnie), soit parce qu'ils étaient des victimes collatérales. Adrian aurait également dû avoir deux petites sœurs, des jumelles, mais sa mère a fait une fausse couche qui a failli la tuer, à cause d'une malédiction lancée dans leur rue. Winnie et Ronald ont donc toujours été très protecteurs de leur fils unique. Ronald, surtout, a travaillé dur pour que son fils soit reconnu comme un membre de la famille Pucey et qu'il ait des contacts utiles pour l'avenir, même si son sang n'est pas 100% pur (les Pucey sont assez racistes). Adrian est cependant surtout intéressé par l'Histoire, les légendes, les faits méconnus, et la découverte de secrets historiques bien enfouis.

Adrian est assez **charismatique** quand il le veut, mais souvent, il tend à se fondre dans la masse. C'est plutôt son amie Heather qui attire l'attention. Lui, il se contente d'observer le déroulement des événements, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté. Adrian a toujours **l'air nonchalant**. C'est une attitude qu'il cultive avec soin, pour donner l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre, qu'il est indifférent à tout. Et le mieux ? C'est que ça marche. Ce flegme affecté, quasiment dédaigneux, laisse à croire qu'il est confiant en sa force ou en sa supériorité… Et du coup, personne ne lui cherche d'embrouille.

Il n'y a que trois choses qui brisent son indolence légendaire : l'Histoire, le Quidditch, et Terence Higg. Adrian **adore l'Histoire** , c'est son dada. Il est incollable sur les légendes les plus obscures de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, et les cours d'Histoire sont un supplice pour lui parce que Binns ne va jamais assez dans le détail. D'ailleurs, il vend ses notes d'Histoire aux élèves plus jeunes, parce qu'elles sont à la fois plus intéressantes et plus précises que le cours du prof !

La seconde passion d'Adrian, c'est le **Quidditch**. Il est un grand fan de ce sport, il suit avidement les compétitions nationales, et il est Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de sa Maison. Il est aussi l'un des rares joueurs respectés par les Gryffondor (qui haïssent son capitaine Marcus Flint, et quasiment tous ses coéquipiers) parce qu'il ne triche jamais.

Et finalement, il y a **Terence Higg**. Si le coup de foudre existe, Adrian et Terence en sont l'illustration parfaite. Leurs parents désapprouvent (les couples lesbiens sont relativement acceptés chez les sorciers, mais les couples gays le sont beaucoup moins). Adrian s'en fout, et Terence aussi. Ils sortent ensemble depuis le Nouvel An 1994. Cela dit, ils restent discrets : seules Heather et Tabitha sont au courant.

Elevé comme un Sang-Pur de haut standing, Adrian réussi à se mouvoir dans la haute société avec aisance. Il est toujours bien habillé, bien coiffé, le teint impeccable. A vrai dire, il prend plus soin de lui-même que certaines filles ! Il aime les belles choses, les habits bien taillés, les tissus fins, **l'élégance raffinée** des produits de luxe. Ses parents étant riches, il peut se le permettre. Et Adrian a beau se pomponner comme un top-modèle, il n'a rien d'efféminé. Il est aussi souriant, et très charmeur, quand il fait un effort. Egalement rusé et prudent, Adrian sait parfaitement naviguer les subtilités de la politique interne des Serpentard. Son père lui a appris à se tenir en société, à analyser les sous-entendus venimeux des gens (ça ne manque pas, dans les réunions de famille des Pucey !), et à rester neutre vis-à-vis de tout le monde (ce qui est l'attitude favorite des Pucey, famille neutre par excellence). Bref, si on allie cela à son charme et à son assurance, Adrian s'est taillé une bonne réputation chez les Serpentard.

Du coup, c'est lui qui sert de bouclier aux jeunes élèves qui ont le sang "impur". Il y a beaucoup de bigots dans leur année. Adrian, par sa position privilégiée, assure la **neutralité** de leur classe. Les non-Sang-Purs sont sous sa protection, et ça les mets hors-limites. Sans lui, il y aurait sans doute beaucoup plus de conflits dans la salle commune…

Car Adrian a tout l'apparence d'un Sang-Pur policé et calculateur, mais il est fondamentalement **généreux** et spontané. Il protège ses amis alors que, franchement, il s'en tirerait mieux sans eux. Il participe au club d'Histoire comparée des Serdaigle, et leur prête allègrement ses bouquins. Il aide volontiers les plus jeunes, et il est toujours prêt à donner un coup de main. Il est aussi complètement dévoué à Terence, prêt à se mettre en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. En sa présence, il est toujours plus souriant, plus radieux. Ses amies trouvent ça romantique comme tout.

 **Terence Higgs** est son petit-ami et son meilleur ami. Ensuite viennent **Heather Thatcham** (qu'il connait depuis l'enfance) et **Tabitha Bainbridge** , puis **Cédric Diggory** , **Elisabeth Bishop** , et divers personnes d'autres Maisons. Il n'est pas proche de beaucoup de gens chez les Serpentard, même s'il y connait pas mal de monde.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu x) La semaine prochaine on parlera de son petit-ami Terence !

Et je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre x) Je me frotte les mains en imaginant votre réaction. Vous savez que j'ai failli pleurer toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre ? Je suis une chochotte, quand même. Bref. J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **La trahison des Maraudeurs**

 **.**

A Poudlard, peu de gens semblaient au courant des suspicions du Ministère. En revanche, deux Aurors étaient attablés avec les professeurs au dîner. Et une dizaine d'élèves revenant de vacances (uniquement des enfants d'employés du Ministère, nota Elisa) chuchotaient entre eux, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Lupin.

– Vous avez sans doute remarqué la présence de nos invités, annonça joyeusement Dumbledore avant que le repas ne commence. Les Aurors Dawlish et Robards sont ici pour suivre une piste concernant Sirius Black. Il s'agit d'une affaire confidentielle, et je vous prie de les laisser faire leur travail sans les déranger.

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter. Du coin de l'œil, Elisa vit Helen Dawlish se rengorger avec fierté. L'Auror Dawlish devait être son père. Les Aurors, eux, souriaient aimablement aux élèves, mais gardaient toujours un œil sur Lupin. McGonagall semblait fulminer, et les autres profs avaient un air pincé. Seul Rogue avait l'air sombrement satisfait, son regard étincelant d'un air malveillant. Quant à Lupin lui-même… Il essayait de sourire bravement, mais c'était assez évident qu'il était pétrifié. Ce qui se comprenait tout à fait, d'ailleurs ! Si les Aurors restaient ici plus de deux semaines, ils seraient là pour la pleine lune : et ils découvriraient forcément qu'il était un loup-garou. Et là, son secret allait éclater au grand-jour… Les parents d'élèves n'accepteraient jamais qu'un lycanthrope enseigne à leurs enfants… Il serait viré, ou pire…

Elisa se mordit la lèvre, envahit par une bouffée de culpabilité. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. C'était parce qu'elle avait mené l'enquête que Willis Crawford avait écrit ce témoignage, et c'était parce qu'elle l'avait laissé traîner n'importe où que le Ministère était maintenant impliqué. Et si Lupin était accusé et arrêté… Ça serait de sa faute aussi ! Et pendant ce temps, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Pettigrew, et Sirius courait chaque jour le risque de se faire attraper par les Détraqueurs !

Elle devait sauver Lupin, et pour ça, les Aurors devaient s'en aller avant la prochaine pleine lune. Les Aurors ne s'en iraient qu'une fois Sirius attrapé, ou prouvé innocent. Conclusion : Elisa avait un peu plus de deux semaines pour capturer Pettigrew et faire éclater la vérité, le tout sans négliger ses révisions ni révéler le fait qu'elle connaissait le futur.

Avec un grognement sourd, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Pourquoi sa vie était si compliquée ?

– Elisa ? sourcilla Cédric assis à côté d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

– Splendide, marmonna la jeune fille en se redressant. T'inquiète, je gère. Tu me passe les patates sautées ?

Et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Durant les jours suivants, Elisa agit comme d'habitude. Elle travaillait sagement ses leçons, elle faisait ses devoirs, elle révisait ses cours, elle bavardait et s'entraînait avec ses amis, et elle s'éclipsait régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'exercer à modifier ses sorts. Ainsi, elle découvrit qu'après avoir lancé un _Incendio_ , et en se concentrant bien, elle pouvait modeler les flammes pour faire un cercle protecteur autour d'elle, ou au contraire les faire s'abattre sur un ennemi comme une vague brûlante. Néanmoins, c'était la manipulation de l'eau qui lui venait le plus facilement. Qu'elle utilise l'Aguamenti ou l'Aguasitus, une fois qu'elle avait généré assez de liquide, elle pouvait ensuite l'utiliser pour le manipuler à volonté. Elle pouvait en faire des sculptures animées et très détaillées avec _Menti Effinxi_ … Mais, en modifiant le sortilège _Oppugno_ (un sort de septième année qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque), Elisa pouvait faire attaquer ses sculptures d'eau avec assez de force pour pulvériser un mannequin d'entraînement !

Bref. La vie continuait, assez normalement. Et, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, Elisa sortait la Carte du Maraudeur de son sac et cherchait le nom de Peter Pettigrew… En vain.

Bon sang, c'était à croire qu'il était invisible pour la Carte.

Est-ce qu'il l'était, d'ailleurs ? C'était un truc qui l'avait toujours tracassé, dans le canon. Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais vu Pettigrew sur la carte, alors que sous sa forme de rat, il avait constamment accompagné Percy, puis Ron. Et plus tard dans le canon, quand Rogue avait vu la carte dans le bureau de Lupin, il avait vu que le Trio était avec Sirius et Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il n'avait pas vu Pettigrew. La carte cachait-elle le nom d'une personne si celle-ci était sous forme Animagus ?

Non. Après tout, Remus avait été capable de voir le nom de Peter quand celui-ci était dans le Cabane Hurlante sous sa forme de rat… Alors, quelle était la solution ? Quel était le secret de la Carte ?

Raaaah, pourquoi avait-elle une telle poisse ?!

Enfin bref. Elisa ne pouvait pas non plus complètement se focaliser là-dessus, parce que les cours avaient repris et, avec eux, les devoirs. Les Aurors interrogeaient aussi les élèves, leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce que faisaient les profs au moment des intrusions de Sirius Black. Sans doute à l'insistance de Dumbledore, ils n'accusaient pas ouvertement Lupin. Cela dit, beaucoup de leurs questions tournaient autour du prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que les rumeurs les plus folles circulent dans le château, et un certain malaise se mit à planer en cours de Défense. Lupin était tellement nerveux qu'il sursautait violemment au moindre bruit, et tous les élèves ressentaient une certaine pitié envers leur enseignant victimisé. Trisha arrêta même de faire ses jeux de mots sur les loups.

Mais les Aurors n'étaient pas la seule raison de l'ambiance au château. La fin de l'année se rapprochait à grands pas (ils étaient à la fin du mois d'avril, il ne leur restait donc que huit semaines avant les examens !). La tension dans la salle commune était électrique, tout le monde stressait pour les BUSES imminentes. Les conseils d'orientation commençaient à avoir lieu, et plusieurs prospectus sur différents choix de carrière étaient étalés sur les tables basses de l'antre des Poufsouffle.

Le choix était beaucoup plus vaste que ce qu'Elisa pensait. Il y avait des prospectus de Ste Mangouste, de Gringotts, mais aussi plusieurs dizaines de petits tracts concernant différents Bureaux du Ministère. Les relations publiques avec les Moldues avaient trois prospectus différents, et il y avait une imposante pile d'affichettes faisant de la pub pour le job de traducteur au service du Ministère _(« Recrutons adeptes du langage des sirènes, des ogres, des Vélanes : mais aussi du français, de l'allemand ou de tout autre langue étrangère ! »)_. Quatre dépliants différents vantaient chacun les mérites d'un secteur différent du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et plusieurs tracs étaient consacré au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Et puis, bien sûr, une vingtaine d'entreprises privées avaient aussi leur publicité : une société de dressage de trolls de sécurité, une fabrique de balai ( _«_ _Volez au sommet avec Brossdur ! »_ ), une ferme de culture de champignons magiques et autres ingrédients de potions, un élevage de chevaux ailés…

Un certain nombre des camarades d'Elisa avaient déjà un choix de carrière bien tracé. Cédric avait décidé de travailler au Ministère. Plus précisément, au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, comme son père. Etant donné les quelques allusions qu'il ait faites, Elisa songeait qu'il allait sans doute essayer de rendre son service plus clément envers les créatures qui y étaient administrées… Comme les elfes de maison, par exemple. Rhonda Flatbury, elle, voulait tenter le concours des Aurors avec Helen : et si elle échouait, elle voulait devenir tireuse d'élite de baguette magique (l'équivalent de la police criminelle, alors que les Aurors étaient plutôt considéré comme des soldats : plus précisément, comme le GIGN sorcier). Heidi Macavoy allait tenter de faire carrière au Ministère, au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques… Mais elle voulait aussi devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, et espérait discrètement être repérée par un recruteur. Trudy Glaston, une des membres du CEM, était très tenté par les relations publiques avec les Moldus. Gabriel Tate, un grand Poufsouffle discret mais baraqué, avait une voie toute tracée et allait reprendre le magasin de chaussures de son père. Tamsin Applebee, quant à elle, voulait devenir Langue-de-Plomb.

D'autres, en revanche, étaient toujours indécis.

– Je ne sais pas ! se lamenta Raashid. Je vais devenir chômeur et mourir dans un caniveau, je le sens !

Né-Moldu, Raashid n'avait pas de boutique familiale sorcière à reprendre, et il n'avait pas non plus de talent particulier en magie. Si on excluait, bien sûr, son talent pour le mélodrame.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? demanda Cédric avec patience.

Raashid marqua une pause. Il réfléchit.

– Manger. Dormir.

Trisha et Elisa, qui finissaient leurs devoirs de Métamorphose, échangèrent un regard et étouffèrent un fou-rire. Cédric poussa un profond soupir :

– Ça mis à part, Raashid.

– Euh… Ecouter de la musique ? Chanter ? Le cinéma ?

– Tu devrais tenter les relations avec les Moldues alors, conseilla Cédric.

– La diplomatie c'est chiant. Je mourrais d'ennuis en moins de deux jours. J'aurais bien aimé bosser dans la télécommunication ou la vidéo, mais il n'y a pas d'équivalent sorcier…

Cédric leva un regard suppliant vers Trisha et Elisa, espérant que ses deux amies Sang-Mêlés pourraient traduire ces termes étranges. Elisa haussa les épaules, mais Trisha pencha la tête de côté, pensive :

– Le journalisme ? La photographie, peut-être ? Et pour la musique… Je ne sais pas s'il y a une station de radio sorcière qui diffuse des trucs Moldus. Mais tu pourrais te lancer là-dedans.

C'était bien vu, et Elisa admira la vivacité d'esprit de son amie. Raashid prit un air songeur, et Cédric sembla soulagé. Problème résolu ! Chacun retourna à ses occupations, et Elisa se tourna vers Trisha avec curiosité :

– Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Son amie grimaça :

– Je ne sais pas trop. Bosser à la confiserie, j'imagine. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça devienne ma vie, tu vois ?

Elisa hocha la tête. Oui, elle voyait. Mais ce qui passionnait Trisha, c'était les amulettes, les grigris étranges, le fait d'expérimenter avec quelques trucs enchantés et une bonne dose d'intuition. Et honnêtement, Elisa ne voyait pas quel genre de métier pouvait découler de ça.

Le rendez-vous d'Elisa avec Chourave pour son conseil d'orientation était le dernier des Poufsouffle, en fin de semaine. Elisa ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait déjà une boutique, une école, une poignée de sorts inventés toute seule. Elle allait faire un Doctorat, mais ensuite… Elle n'était pas trop sûre. Est-ce qu'elle gérerait B&B avec Gwendolyn ? Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait prof à Tourmaline ? Ou est-ce qu'elle se contenterait d'être recluse chez elle à inventer ses sorts et à essayer de modeler l'univers selon ses désirs en mangeant des bonbons au citron ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du professeur Chourave pour son entretien, elle eut cependant une surprise. Le professeur Flitwick était là également, perché sur une chaise dont l'assise avait été rehaussée par plusieurs grimoires.

– Ah, Miss Bishop, l'accueillit Chourave. Entrez, entrez. Comme vous le voyez, le professeur Flitwick s'est joint à nous. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous donnait des cours particuliers cette année et que vous comptiez vous spécialiser dans sa matière ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Elisa avec précaution.

Flitwick sourit, ravi :

– Et cela fait de moi un potentiel sponsor pour votre Doctorat ! Voyez-vous, Miss Bishop, un Doctorat ne peut se faire que si on est sponsorisé par quelqu'un ayant lui-même un Doctorat, c'est-à-dire un Maître, ou bien un titre équivalent, comme un professeur, ou un Magister.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gloussement nerveux. A en juger par l'air amusé de Chourave et Flitwick, cette petite allusion à son surnom n'était pas un hasard.

– Mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de Doctorat ? s'étonna Elisa.

– Le titre de champion de niveau international est considéré comme équivalent, rit Flitwick. Surtout s'il a été obtenu quatre fois consécutives ! Je suis donc un Maître du Duel.

Elisa avait beau faire un bon mètre de plus que Flitwick, là, elle se sentit soudain toute petite. Ce type avait été _champion du monde_ de duel. Et pas une, mais quatre fois de suite !

– Commençons par le début, reprit Chourave. Miss Bishop, vous désirez faire un Doctorat de Sortilèges après Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours d'actualité ?

– Toujours, confirma Elisa.

– Bien, approuva Chourave. Est-ce que vous connaissez les formalités nécessaires pour entreprendre ce genre d'études supplémentaires ?

Elisa jeta un regard incertain à Flitwick, qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

– On s'inscrit au Ministère, qui transmet la demande à un Centre universitaire qui dépend du Département des Mystères…

– Le Centre d'Etudes et de Recherches sur la Vérité, l'Ensorcellement, et les Avancées Universelles, confirma Chourave avec un certain amusement. Le nom est un peu long : la plupart des gens l'appellent le CERVEAU.

Elisa retint un fou-rire nerveux, toussota, et reprit :

– Et le Centre accepte ou non la demande. A partir de là, il y a quelques cours à suivre, mais la plupart du travail se fait à l'extérieur. Il faut juste se rendre au Centre pour les examens à chaque semestre, et pour présenter son travail final.

Chourave hocha la tête avec approbation :

– C'est ça. Comme vous le savez peut-être, le CERVEAU délivre trois types de diplômes : les ASPICS, les LOUPS, et les DRAGONS.

Pourquoi tous les diplômes sorciers avaient des noms de prédateurs ?!

– Je ne connais pas les LOUPS et les DRAGONS, fit-elle timidement.

– Il s'agit de la Licence Objective et Universelle de Puissante Sorcellerie, et du Doctorat de Réussite Avancée et de Génie Officiel des Notions de Sorcellerie. Les gens préfèrent les appeler Licence et Doctorat.

Merlin merci, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle retienne tout ça. Elle hocha sagement la tête, et Chourave continua ses explications :

– La Licence s'obtient après trois ans de formation. C'est le type de diplôme que possèdent les Oubliators, les Aurors, ou les Guérisseurs. Le Doctorat s'obtient après sept ans de formation, et permet d'obtenir le rang de Maître dans un domaine particulier.

Comme Rogue était Maître des Potions, par exemple. Ou comme les Médicomages étaient Maître dans le domaine de la magie de guérison. Elisa acquiesça, et cette fois, ce fut Flitwick qui continua de sa voix aigue :

– Il y aura des cours à suivre au CERVEAU, vous l'avez dit. Mais les étudiants sont généralement suivis par un Maître, qui est chargé de surveiller leurs progrès individuels. La plupart du travail se fait donc soit seul, soit avec ce mentor. Beaucoup de Doctorants sont donc également les apprentis d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière dont la réputation est déjà établie, et travaillent à leurs côtés.

Elisa fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

– Mais, attendez, vous avez dit que vous étiez…

– Votre potentiel sponsor, Miss Bishop ! fit joyeusement Flitwick. Ce qui veut dire que si je deviens votre mentor, étant donné que mon travail me retient à Poudlard, vous devrez effectuer vos travaux à l'école.

Rester à Poudlard ?! Elisa ne savait pas exactement ce que son visage exprimait, mais elle devait faire une tête assez incrédule, car Chourave se hâta d'expliquer :

–Durant la première année de formation, vous devrez certainement loger au château : mais avec le temps, vous deviendrez de plus en plus autonome. Durant les dernières années de formation, une visite par semaine suffit.

Flitwick prit un air grave.

– Vous devrez m'assister dans certains de mes cours, sans doute ceux des élèves qui passent leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS. Et bien sûr, il n'est pas exclu que j'ai besoin de votre aide dans une leçon ou deux, même si la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble sera consacrée à vos études. Mais c'est une offre que je vous demande de considérer longuement, Miss Bishop. Si je deviens votre sponsor, vous occuperez un rôle de… Eh bien, un rôle de professeur vous-même. Ce n'est pas une proposition que je ferais à n'importe qui, mais j'ai remarqué que vous étiez très douée avec les enfants.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot, estomaquée. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ça. Elle pensait qu'après ses ASPICS, elle serait hors du château, et elle avait prévu d'utiliser cette liberté pour traquer les Horcruxes. Mais… Si Poudlard lui restait ouvert… Elle pouvait garder un œil sur Harry ! Surveiller Ombrage, si jamais elle était désignée comme prof de Défense ! Et en prime, comme elle pourait entrer et sortir du château à son gré, elle pourrait continuer sa chasse aux Horcruxes !

C'était comme si une infinité de portes s'étaient ouverts devant elle. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Rester à Poudlard, le cœur du canon ? C'était complètement inespéré.

Méprenant son silence pour de l'hésitation, Chourave reprit gravement :

– Bien sûr, si vous préférez vous consacrer entièrement à…

– J'accepte ! la coupa précipitamment Elisa. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'accepte ! Je serai ravie de rester à Poudlard. Enfin, tant que vous ne m'obligez pas à corriger les devoirs des premières années.

Sa tentative d'humour détendit l'atmosphère, et les deux enseignants sourirent. Flitwick semblait si ravi de son acceptation qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise dans son enthousiasme :

– Merveilleux, merveilleux ! Oh, cela fait des années qu'un enseignant de Poudlard n'a pas pris un apprenti. Je pense que le dernier était Sinistra…

– Filius, le réprimanda gentiment Chourave. Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Maintenant, Miss Bishop, quant aux notes dont vous aurez besoin… Il vous faudra bien évidemment un Optimal en Sortilèges. Les standards du CERVEAU sont beaucoup plus bas depuis la guerre, étant donné le manque de candidats, mais valider au moins six BUSES est conseillé. Je vous conseille de travailler la Métamorphose et la Défense, mais aussi les Runes. Ce sont les matières les plus proches des Sortilèges, et vous devez avoir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel dans ces trois sujets.

– Je ne pourrais pas laisser tomber la Métamorphose ? lâcha Elisa avec résignation.

– Pas jusqu'aux ASPICS, asséna Chourave. De plus, le nombre de matières que vous garderez après les BUSES sera pris en compte par le CERVEAU quand ils liront votre candidature, je vous conseille donc de garder au minimum cinq matières. J'ai également vu que vos notes en Potions avaient baissées…

Finalement, ça se passa plutôt bien, même si Elisa ressortit de l'entretien assez découragée quant à ses chances de laisser tomber la classe de McGonagall. Elle arrivait à suivre la classe de cinquième année, mais qu'est-ce que ça serait ensuite ? Elle n'était pas une très bonne élève dans cette matière. Décrocher un Effort Exceptionnel pour ses BUSES allait vraiment lui demander du boulot.

Elle revint dans la salle commune, salua les différents Poufsouffle qui lui firent signe sur son passage. Sun-Min et le reste des deuxièmes années étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs de Potions, et Elisa garda prudemment ses distances (elle n'avait pas envie d'être entraînée là-dedans, elle devait finir ses propres devoirs ce soir), et retrouva sa place à l'une des tables près de la cheminée, où Trisha était déjà en train de plancher sur l'Astronomie. A côté de la table se trouvait le canapé où Cédric s'installait régulièrement pour bosser, mais il était absent pour le moment. Tamsin et Heidi non plus. Elisa se rappela avec un temps de retard qu'il y avait entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

Trisha redressa la tête à son approche, et sourit :

– Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Elisa lui rendit son sourire, se laissant tomber sur sa propre chaise. :

– Plutôt bien.

Son bouquin sur le Sortilège d'Homonclus était toujours ouvert à sa place, et Elisa sentit sa bonne humeur diminuer lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle en était toujours au point mort pour trouver Pettigrew. Mais elle secoua la tête, et reporta son regard sur Trisha. Elle avait quand même de bonnes nouvelles à partager : pourquoi se focaliser sur le négatif ?

– Flitwick me propose de devenir son apprentie pour la durée de mon Doctorat. Dans trois ans, je serai prof à mi-temps.

Trisha eut exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait, et se redressa sur sa chaise avec un couinement ravi :

– Flitwick t'as proposé _quoi_ ?! Merlin, mais c'est trop cool ! Tu pourras coller des retenues aux gens ?!

 **oOoOoOo**

La raison pour laquelle Pettigrew n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur restait un mystère. Elisa aurait pu travailler dessus toute seule, mais… Comme elle était pressée par le temps, ce n'était pas une option.

Juste après son entretien d'orientation, elle demanda donc l'aide de Cédric et Trisha. Elle prétexta qu'elle cherchait à savoir si Sirius Black pouvait berner la carte, et ses deux amis acceptèrent aussitôt de l'aider.

Ils se mirent à feuilleter les bouquins qui parlaient du Sortilège d'Homonculus. Ses modalités de lancement, ses failles, ses atouts. C'était un sortilège du niveau des ASPICS, lié à la Métamorphose, aux Sortilèges mais aussi à l'Arithmancie. Une fois encore, Elisa fut obligée de s'avouer que le travail de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter avait été vraiment impressionnant. Si on ajoutait à ça les Runes de la carte qui réactivaient constamment le sort, la Carte des Maraudeurs pouvait véritablement être considéré comme un chef d'œuvre.

– Ah ah ! finit par s'exclamer Cédric avec satisfaction.

Elisa releva le nez de son grimoire avec espoir, et le Préfet lut à voix haute le passage qu'il avait sous les yeux :

– _« Le Sortilège d'Homonculus n'est pas berné par les sorts ou potions ayant pour but de dissimuler l'identité, tels que le Polynectar ou les capes d'invisibilités. En effet, le Sortilège identifie chaque personne par sa conscience de lui-même, et n'est donc pas bernée par les déguisements qu'une personne est consciente de porter. »_ Blablabla, une référence à un autre chapitre… Mais voilà la partie intéressante : _« les déguisements, sorts ou potions altérant le mode de pensée ou la conscience de soi d'un individu peuvent, en conséquence, tromper le Sortilège d'Homonculus. On peut nommer parmi eux le Philtre de Confusion, la transformation en Animagus, ou certains sortilèges d'Amnésie. »_

Donc la carte ne montrait pas les Animagus ? Ça n'expliquait pas que Lupin puisse les voir. Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Rien d'autre ?

– J'ai pas fini, la réprimanda Cédric. Attends la suite : _« Il a cependant été prouvé qu'une personne totalement amnésique ne pouvait pas être localisée par le Sortilège d'Homonculus lancé par des inconnus, mais pouvait cependant être localisée par le sort lancé par un sorcier ayant connaissance de son identité et de son amnésie. Il est théorisé que le Sortilège d'Homonculus puise également puiser dans la conscience du lanceur pour identifier les personnes dont l'identité serait altérée. »_

Cédric releva fièrement les yeux du livre. Elisa, quant à elle, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Voilà l'explication ! On ne voyait les Animagus sur la Carte que si on savait qu'ils étaient Animagus ! C'était pour ça que Lupin y avait vu Pettigrew, mais que les jumeaux Weasley, Harry ou Rogue en avaient été incapables : ils ne savaient pas que Peter était un rat !

– Tu penses que Black se lance des sorts d'Amnésie ? fit Trisha d'un ton dubitatif.

– Il pourrait être Animagus, lâcha pensivement Cédric.

Elisa sentit son estomac dégringoler, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en feignant la décontraction :

– Il suffit de regarder dans le registre du Ministère pour en être certain.

A en juger par l'expression déterminée de Cédric, il allait faire exactement ça. Elisa se sentait un peu coupable de l'envoyer dans une impasse, mais eh ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les gens découvrir le secret de Sirius. Il se ferait tuer, sinon.

Ces nouvelles informations expliquaient le problème. Elisa ne voyait pas Pettigrew sur la Carte parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Même si elle savait, consciemment, qu'il était un rat… Le Sortilège d'Homonculus puisait dans sa mémoire et ses souvenirs des gens pour les identifier. Et elle devait admettre que ses souvenirs du passé (ou du futur ?) ne comptaient pas : elle ne connaissait pas Pettigrew, et donc elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre sur la Carte.

Zut. C'était un problème.

Elisa se mit à chercher des bouquins qui contiendraient des sorts permettant d'identifier un Animagus. Cela dit, avec l'approche des examens et la masse colossale de devoirs que les profs leurs assignaient, gérer ce petit projet commençait à être vraiment délicat. Au final, elle se rabattit sur les sortilèges de détections enseignés par Lupin (l'un d'eux faisait briller les Animagus d'une vive lumière orange), et se mit à scanner discrètement tout le château avec ces sorts. En prime, elle demanda également à Olly et Tilly de l'aider. Oh, elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de chercher Peter Pettigrew : mais elle leur dit de chercher le rat de Ron, un rat ordinaire, à qui il manquait un doigt à une patte avant.

Ce fut le dernier vendredi d'avril, à peine quatre jours avant la prochaine pleine lune, qu'elle trouva enfin une piste.

Jeter des sorts de détection discrètement dans la cabane d'Hagrid était délicat (Elisa avait détecté, étonnamment, plusieurs explosifs et au moins deux objets saturés de magie noire), mais ça avait payé. Il y avait bien un être humain planqué là-bas : le sortilège d' _Hominium Revelio_ ne mentait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était trouver un prétexte pour s'y rendre. Et elle avait une occasion parfaite : la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui avait lieu demain. Elle avait promis d'y emmener le Trio, et si Harry était au village, sa malchance légendaire ne pourrait pas interférer avec ses projets !

Il lui fallait juste un prétexte pour laisser tomber Trisha et Cédric, et aller chez Hagrid pendant que tout le monde serait à Pré-au-Lard. Fastoche.

La samedi matin, elle commença par préparer les préparatifs d'évasion du Trio. Ils maîtrisaient tous des sorts de modification de l'apparence, et s'étaient tous déguisés. Après tout, les gens seraient immédiatement soupçonneux si un total inconnu remplaçait soudain Harry aux côtés de Ron et Hermione.

Ron avait donc les cheveux châtain, les yeux bruns au lieu de bleus, des sourcils fournis qui lui donnaient un air grincheux, et un nez raplati. Hermione avait hérité d'un teint blême qui contrastait avec son hâle habituel. Elle ne pouvait pas dompter sa crinière de cheveux emmêlée, mais elle les avait teints en roux foncé, puis un rapide sort et un peu de lotion capillaire Lissenplis avaient permis de natter ses cheveux en une tresse serrée dans son dos. Quant à Harry, il était devenu blond, son visage était désormais marqué par trois grains de beauté sur la joue, ses yeux vert avaient été éclaircis jusqu'à devenir bleus-gris, et sa cicatrice avaient été masquée par un peu de fond de teint Moldu. Ils étaient tous les trois complètement méconnaissables.

– Ok, admit-elle après qu'ils aient démontré leurs déguisements. Je suis convaincue, je vous emmène à Pré-au-Lard.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un high-five, et Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avec ravissement. Elisa sortit la Carte de sa poche, et la consulta rapidement. Ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide du troisième étage. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

Elisa posa la carte sur une table. On voyait leur position, mais aussi McGonagall qui patrouillait dans le couloir d'en-dessous, et Rusard qui surveillait plusieurs élèves en retenue. Elisa remarqua le nom d'Helen Dawlish parmi eux, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A force de vouloir s'entraîner au duel contre tout le monde, c'était inévitable que la Serdaigle finisse par se faire coller.

Mais bref. Elle montra au Trio leur position sur le plan, puis l'entrée du passage secret :

– On est ici. Et votre ticket d'entrée pour Pré-au-Lard est là. Vous voyez la statue de la sorcière borgne, à deux couloirs d'ici ? Il faut la tapoter de sa baguette en disant " _Dissendium_ ". Elle s'écarte et dévoile un tunnel. Il est assez long, mais il va vous mener jusqu'à la cave d'Honeydukes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiète :

– … Est-ce que Black aurait pu utiliser ce passage pour entrer au château ?

– La porte d'Honeydukes n'a pas été forcée, l'assura Elisa (alors qu'elle était bien consciente qu'il était très probable que Sirius ait utilisé ce passage).

Cela suffit à rassurer les trois adolescents. Elisa tendit la Carte à Harry :

– Tiens. Vous en aurez besoin au retour, pour éviter d'ouvrir le passage alors que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir. Vous connaissez les mots de passe pour effacer ou réactiver la Carte ?

Elle avait déjà utilisé les formules devant eux, et ne fut pas surprise quand les trois Gryffondor hochèrent la tête. Harry prit la Carte avec révérence. Puis il leva sur elle un regard interrogatif :

– Attends, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

– J'ai un truc à faire avant, le rassura Elisa. Je crois que Malta a une blessure sous ses écailles, je comptais voir Hagrid à ce sujet. Mais je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Malta n'avait rien du tout, mis à part une grosse tâche pâle sur ses écailles lorsqu'Elisa l'avait _accidentellement_ frottée avec un chiffon imbibé de Détach' Magique, une lessive connue pour blanchir absolument tout. C'était un produit inoffensif, bien sûr, et Malta avec laissé sa maîtresse préparer son coup avec une sorte de patience amusée. Cela dit, Elisa avait un prétexte parfait pour aller frapper à la porte d'Hagrid.

– Trisha est au courant, continua Elisa. Elle sera aux Trois Balais avec Cédric. Restez dans les parages, d'accord ? En cas de pépin…

Elle ne pensait pas que Sirius attaquerait Harry (auquel cas, elle lui aurait suggéré de rester avec Terence et Adrian, plutôt !). Mais les Détraqueurs posaient toujours un gros risques, et Trisha et Cédric étaient les deux élèves les plus doués avec le Sortilège du Patronus.

– D'accord, promit solennellement Harry. On sera prudent.

Elisa sourit :

– J'espère bien. Allez, filez. Et ne vous faites pas prendre !

Les trois Gryffondor prirent la poudre d'escampette, et Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. Ron et Hermione auraient pu passer par la sortie normale du château, avec le reste des élèves : mais malgré les grands airs d'Hermione et l'inquiétude de Ron, ils étaient tous les deux très curieux d'explorer un nouveau passage secret.

Bah. Tant que ça les occupait, c'était parfait. Elisa resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, et inspira profondément.

Elle avait un rat à attraper.

Presque tous les élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard, et il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de personnes dans la salle commune lorsqu'Elisa la traversa pour aller chercher Malta. Plusieurs élèves de deuxièmes années jouaient à la Bataille Explosive dans un des canapés, mais Sun-Min et Edgar n'étaient pas parmi eux. Ils étaient probablement avec Ginny, Luna, et les jumelles Carrow. Elisa n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une bande aussi disparate se formerait sous son nez, mais les faits étaient là.

Ambre et Astoria n'étaient pas là non plus. Les premières années membres du CEM étaient sagement en train de faire leurs devoirs, mais les deux gamines avaient dû se faire la malle pour discuter avec les Serpentard. Elisa n'avait pas d'opinion particulière sur les Serpentard que fréquentait Astoria (après tout, il s'agissait de ses amis d'enfance), mais s'ils étaient le genre de personne qui lisait _Mon amie Flicka_ et autres histoires d'aventure et d'amitié, ils ne devaient pas être de trop mauvais gamins.

Elisa prit son serpent dans son terrarium, et glissa le reptile dans une large poche que son elfe Tilly avait cousu à cet effet à l'intérieur de sa robe. Il faisait bien trop froid pour que Malta soit drapée sur ses épaules, et le serpent était désormais un peu trop grand pour s'enfouir efficacement dans l'écharpe de la Poufsouffle. Elisa se jeta un sort de Réchauffage pour ne pas mourir de froid en traversant le parc, puis quitta sa salle commune, la tête haute.

Elle se sentait tendue, et pourtant détachée. Comme si la réalité de ce qu'elle allait faire ne l'avait pas encore percutée. Son cœur battait à grands coups et elle avait les mains moites, mais elle ne se sentait pas pétrifiée par le stress, comme avant un discours. Juste… Détachée. Très calme.

Elle allait capturer Pettigrew et sans doute provoquer un bazar monstre. Il y aurait des interrogations de la part des Aurors, peut-être des Détraqueurs mécontents. Une discussion pénible avec Dumbledore (et sans doute Lupin) était inévitable. Et Pettigrew essaierait sans doute de se défendre, et Sirius essayerai de le tuer, et ça finirait à coup sûr en duel… Mais Elisa n'y pensait pas. Une tâche à la fois. A cet instant, elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif actuel : entrer chez Hagrid, et mettre la main sur le rat.

Elle inspira profondément, et frappa à la porte de la cabane du garde-chasse. Aussitôt, il y eut des aboiements féroces de l'autre côté du battant.

– Sage, Crocdur ! grogna la voix bourrue d'Hagrid tandis que le loquet de la porte était tourné dans un claquement métallique. Sage, j'ai dit !

Il ouvrit la porte, et Elisa se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le géant. Enfin, plutôt nez à poitrine, parce que, nom d'un dragon, ce type était gigantesque. Elisa leva les yeux… les leva encore… et croisa finalement le regard surpris d'Hagrid, dont l'expression étonnée était en partie cachée par sa barbe broussailleuse.

– Bonjour, fit stupidement Elisa.

A sa grande horreur, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hagrid :

– Elisabeth Bishop ! C'est toi, pas vrai ?

Elisa hocha la tête, un peu interloquée. Hagrid lui prit la main et sa secoua vigoureusement (Elisa eut l'impression que son épaule allait se disloquer), submergé par l'émotion :

– Pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier… Mais c'est vraiment bien, ce que tu as fait, quand tu as écrit à McGonagall cet été ! Depuis que j'ai été renvoyé, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais être diplômé…

Il s'interrompit et la lâcha afin de récupérer dans sa poche un mouchoir grand comme une nappe, et se moucher bruyamment à l'intérieur. Elisa, toujours figée sur place et un peu sous le choc, esquissa un faible sourire. Elle avait complètement oublié que grâce à elle, Hagrid était actuellement en train de reprendre sa scolarité. Pourtant, il lui avait écrit une lettre de remerciement cet été, accompagnée par un panier de biscuits durs comme des cailloux.

Wow, c'était embarrassant.

– Ce n'était pas grand-chose, fit-elle maladroitement. Vous méritez une seconde chance.

Les yeux d'Hagrid débordèrent à nouveau :

– Dumbledore dit la même chose… Ah, un grand homme, Dumbledore…

Le sourire d'Elisa se fit un poil plus crispé. Elle commençait à se souvenir de pourquoi elle n'avait pas particulièrement aimé Hagrid dans la saga originale. Il était beaucoup trop dévoué au directeur.

– Est-ce que je peux entrer ? fit-elle en écartant son écharpe pour saisir Malta avec délicatesse. Mon serpent a une drôle de tâche et comme je me suis dit que vous vous y connaissiez en animaux, j'ai pensé que…

– Oui, oui, bien sûr ! fit Hagrid en s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Ah, je suis désolé, c'est le bazar… Est-ce que tu veux une tasse de thé ? Crocdur, couché !

L'énorme molosse, qui reniflait avec intérêt les genoux d'Elisa, alla s'asseoir dans son panier avec résignation. Elisa entra dans la cabane, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. La maisonnette était apparemment entièrement construite en bois, et ne contenait qu'une seule pièce. Un grand lit couvert d'un plaid coloré était poussé dans un coin, et une marmite cuisait doucement dans la cheminée. Il y avait quelques étagères, deux placards, et une table entourée de quatre chaises. Elisa se percha sur la plus proche de la table, tandis qu'Hagrid mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

– Alors, ton serpent a un problème ? lança Hagrid en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elisa posa Malta sur la table :

– Ça a l'air d'une simple tâche, mais ça ne part pas avec un Récurvite.

– Hum, fit pensivement le géant.

Il tendit la main vers la plus proche étagère et y prit une loupe, qu'il utilisa ensuite pour examiner de plus près les écailles de Malta. Elisa remarqua que la plupart de ses étagères supportaient un mélange hétéroclite. Il y avait des outils, des flacons remplis de potions de soins diverses et étiquetées de la main de Rogue, des souvenirs de la Forêt Interdite (il y avait au moins trois pelotes de crins de licorne, plusieurs cailloux joliment colorés, et quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un croc de loup). Ça lui rappelait un peu le Cottage des Erables, et Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie.

– J'pense pas que ça soit grave, finit par dire Hagrid en reposant sa loupe. Quelque chose a décoloré ses écailles, c'est pour ça que ça ne part pas avec un Récurvite.

– Vraiment ? fit innocemment Elisa. C'est rassurant, alors. Merci.

– Mais de rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru tandis qu'Elisa caressait la tête du serpent. C'est la moindre des choses, après ce que t'as fait pour moi.

– Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, se défendit Elisa. C'était simplement… C'était juste, voilà.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hagrid à nouveau et Elisa regarda la table, embrassée. La reconnaissance du garde-chasse la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait écrit à McGonagall sur un coup de tête pour demander à ce que son innocence soit reconnue, parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à Tom Jedusor et à Lockhart et qu'elle avait envie de faire un pied de nez vengeur au destin. Elle ne méritait pas une telle gratitude. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi bien qu'Hagrid semblait le penser.

– Dumbledore m'a dit que vous comptiez faire de la dragonologie, fit-elle pour changer de sujet. Ça consiste en quoi, comme métier ?

Le visage d'Hagrid s'illumina et il se mit à lui expliquer avec enthousiasme son futur job. Apparemment, la dragonologie englobait tous les métiers relatifs aux dragons : le travail de soigneur, celui de gardien, celui de dresseur, celui de collecteur d'ingrédients à base de dragon. De toute façon, quand on était confronté à un dragon, il fallait savoir faire un peu de tout.

Hagrid n'était pas très articulé, mais il était passionné sur le sujet, et il avait clairement fait ses recherches. Elisa se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir dédaigné son intelligence. Elle avait cru qu'Hagrid n'était bon qu'à chanter les louanges de Dumbledore et révéler des informations confidentielles comme un gros balourd, mais… Le demi-géant était juste spontané. Il n'était pas stupide. Loin de là, en fait. Il suivait ses études avec sérieux, il assistait Gobe-Planche avec diligence, et il trouvait encore le temps de lire tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les dragons et de s'émerveiller sur ces gigantesques créatures ! Honnêtement, en quinze minutes de conversation, Elisa avait plus appris sur ces grands lézards que durant les seize années précédentes.

– Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait autant d'espèces, fit Elisa tandis qu'Hagrid la resservait en thé. Et il n'y a pas de croisements entre les différents types de dragons ? Imaginez, un Boutefeu chinois et un Flamècheur Bengalais…

– Ah non, fit Hagrid avec un rire bas. Les dragons détestent se mélanger. Zut, j'ai oublié de sortir le sucre…

Le placard était juste derrière Elisa, et elle sauta sur l'occasion :

– Je vais le chercher, l'assura-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. C'est dans cette armoire ?

Hagrid acquiesça et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle ne voyait ni n'entendait aucun indice de la présence de Pettigrew. Puis Malta siffla en se redressant sur la table : et Elisa était nulle pour comprendre le Fourchelang (elle savait à peine articuler une douzaine de mots en langue des serpents !), mais « _nourriture_ » était l'un des premiers trucs qu'Harry lui avait appris à dire.

Jackpot.

– _Accio_ rat ! s'écria-t-elle.

Heurtant violemment deux boites de conserves au passage, Croûtard fut éjecté du placard et Elisa le choppa au vol. Son regard étincela, et elle dut retenir un cri de triomphe. Elle le tenait !

Puis le rat la mordit, et elle poussa un cri aigu :

– Aïe ! Sale bête !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Hagrid en se levant à moitié de sa chaise.

Elisa ramena l'animal à table. Le rongeur se tortillait en tous sens, et elle dut retenir un frisson de dégoût. Les rongeurs, ça pouvaient être mignon, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé les rats ou les souris. Et en plus, savoir que ce type était un Mangemort, ça faisait considérablement chuter sa tolérance.

– Je crois que c'est le rat de Ron, fit-elle en tendant la bestiole au garde-chasse. C'est dingue, Ron pensait qu'il s'était fait manger par Pattenrond… Surtout, ne le laissez pas s'enfuir.

Le rat essayait de mordre Hagrid, mais le demi-géant semblait ne rien sentir. Il avait sans doute la peau trop épaisse. Elisa, elle, grimaça et jeta un sortilège de soin à la petite blessure de sa main. Ce sale rongeur l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang.

– Pauv' bête, fit Hagrid avec pitié. Il est maigre comme un clou ! Je vais le mettre dans une cage avec un peu à manger.

Il exhuma de sous son lit une cage en fer dont les barreaux semblaient assez serrées pour retenir un rat, même s'il s'agissait sans doute d'un piège à lapins. Dans le doute, Elisa jeta un sort d'Impassibilité sur la cage. Bon courage pour essayer de se faufiler à travers les barreaux, avec ça !

– Je vais le ramener au château, fit-elle innocemment.

Et ensuite, elle irait droit à Dumbledore, lui annoncerait qu'elle avait par hasard jeté un sort de détection sur Croûtard, (parce qu'elle testait des sorts de détection sur tous les animaux qu'elle croisait, parce qu'elle était paranoïaque… Elle trouverait bien un prétexte), et qu'elle avait découvert que ce rat était un Animagus. Dumbledore avait été prof de Métamorphose, il saurait sans doute annuler la transformation. Et à partir de là, ça ne serait plus son problème !

Soudain, son miroir vibra dans sa poche.

C'était si inattendu qu'Elisa faillit en lâcher sa baguette. Les seules personnes qui l'appelaient étaient sa mère, Gwendolyn, ou Lester : et ils s'arrangeaient tous pour le faire le soir, après ses cours. Et à part eux, qui avait son numéro ? Qui l'appellerait en pleine journée ?

Elle ouvrit son poudrier de bois, et eut un choc. C'était le nom de Ronald Weasley qui s'affichait. La gorge serrée, elle décrocha.

– Ron ?

Dans le miroir rond, le jeune Weasley avait l'air de sortir d'une sacrée bagarre. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard, sa robe déchirée, et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il semblait aussi à bout de souffle et affolé, et quand il vit Elisa, il sembla s'écrouler de soulagement :

– Elisa ! On a besoin de toi, on a perdu Harry après la bagarre et il n'a pas pris son miroir !

– Quoi ?! Reprend depuis le début, Ron !

L'image vacilla comme si quelqu'un avait arraché le miroir des mains de Ron, et le visage anxieux d'Hermione s'afficha à la place :

– Il y a eu une bagarre aux Trois Balais, et Harry était très en colère, et… Ron a dit quelque chose de stupide comme quoi on était déguisé, et quelqu'un a paniqué en hurlant que Sirius Black était là, et les Aurors ont débarqué, et on ne trouve plus Harry !

Elisa sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher :

– Quoi ?! Vous êtes à Pré-au-Lard depuis moins d'une heure !

Hermione sembla se tasser sur elle-même, misérable. Elisa se frotta la tempe, et jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Pettigrew. Elle était si près du but ! Le rat était enfermé dans sa cage et grattait désespérément les barreaux d'acier, mais il était capturé. Elle le tenait !

Elle hésita une seconde, déchirée. Puis elle renonça. Pettigrew était capturé, elle se tenait à un jalon primordial du canon, sa décision pouvait changer l'histoire… Mais Harry avait besoin d'elle _maintenant_. Alors même si elle agissait avec plus d'émotions que de raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants.

– Olly, ramène-moi Spoutnik s'il-te-plaît.

Dans un craquement sonore, son MagicoGlisseur apparu à côté d'elle. Elisa l'attrapa d'un geste rôdé par l'habitude, puis se tourna vers Hagrid :

– Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Surveillez bien le rat pour moi, et… Est-ce que vous pouvez garder Malta, aussi ?

– Bien sûr, acquiesça aussitôt Hagrid en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Faut trouver Harry tout de suite, c'est le plus important !

Hagrid avait le même ordre de priorité qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou pas. Dans le doute, elle sourit, jeta un dernier regard à Malta qui s'était enroulée autour de sa tasse de thé pour en absorber la chaleur, puis quitta la cabane presque au pas de course et bondit sur son Glisseur, qui se mit à filer à toute allure vers l'entrée du parc. Elle porta son miroir à son oreille comme un téléphone, afin d'avoir toujours le son mais de ne pas être distraite par l'image, et ordonna :

– Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Hermione raconta.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient rendus directement aux Trois Balais, mais Trisha et Cédric étaient en retard. Ils s'étaient assis pour les attendre, et avaient entendu plusieurs Serpentard (dont Drago Malefoy) discuter de Sirius Black et de Lupin. Au départ, le Trio faisait la sourde oreille, mais le nom de _Potter_ avait attiré leur attention. Comme dans le canon, Drago était en train de clamer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Harry allait sans doute chercher à se venger lui-même de Sirius. Sauf que là, encouragé par plusieurs Serpentard curieux, Malefoy avait enchaîné sur le fait que Sirius Black avait été le traître qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort, parce qu'il avait été leur Gardien du Secret.

Elisa, qui avait presque atteint les portes du domaine, poussa un grognement de désespoir. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle voulait éviter.

Ensuite, poursuivit Hermione, ça avait dégénéré. Harry avait demandé avec indignation comment Malefoy pouvait croire que James Potter avait été ami avec quelqu'un comme Sirius Black. Sur ce coup, Drago avait été clairement pris au dépourvu. Mais c'était là que Susan Bones était intervenue, et avait confirmé l'histoire : elle disait tenir cette information de sa tante, Amélia Bnes en personnes. Plusieurs autres élèves (Elisa reconnu les noms de plusieurs enfants d'employés du Ministère) avaient rajouté leur grain de sel, racontant avec excitation que les Aurors soupçonnaient Lupin parce que lui, James et Sirius avaient été proches à l'école. Et à un moment, un type de Serpentard avait commencé à faire circuler plusieurs feuilles de papiers, clamant que c'était le témoignage-clef qui avait jeté la suspicion sur Lupin, et quand Harry avait mis la main sur ces feuilles…

– C'était horrible, gémit Hermione. Quelqu'un avait écrit toutes ces choses affreuses comme quoi Sirius Black et le père d'Harry étaient des cinglés qui harcelaient des gens pour le plaisir…

Elisa eut l'impression qu'on lui avait vidé un seau de glace dans l'estomac. Horrifiée, elle faillit rater un virage et rentrer dans un arbre. Elle rectifia sa trajectoire de justesse et, pendant une seconde, elle n'entendit plus la voix d'Hermione tant elle était submergée par une horrible réalisation.

Elle savait _exactement_ de quel document il s'agissait.

Sa gorge se noua. _La lettre de Willis Crawford_. Le document était anonyme, mais ce qu'il contenait était accablant. Comment les Serpentard avaient mis la main dessus ?! Bon sang, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle s'était promis d'empêcher ce truc de tomber entre les mains d'Harry !

– … Et les Serpentard étaient en train de rigoler, continua Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Trisha et Cédric sont arrivés et quand ils ont réalisé ce qui se passait, ils ont essayé de confisquer les papiers, mais c'était trop tard, Harry était déjà en train de lire, et tous les Serpentard faisaient des blagues horribles sur son père et sur Sirius Black… Et Harry a commencé à trembler. Il était furieux. Ses cheveux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur naturelle, alors Ron lui a dit de faire attention à son déguisement…

Elisa marmonna l'incantation et jeta son Patronus pour pouvoir franchir les portes du domaine sans être gênée par les Détraqueur. Dans le miroir, Hermione renifla et continua d'une voix tremblante :

– Quelqu'un a dû entendre le mot _déguisement_ , ou quelque chose comme ça, et a pointé Harry du doigt en criant que c'était Sirius Black. Et tout le monde a sorti sa baguette, les sorts ont commencé à voler partout, et Harry était tellement fou de rage qu'il s'est jeté sur le type qui avait insulté son père et s'est mis à le frapper, et quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège explosif et… C'était affreux, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir ! Les Aurors sont arrivés et ils ont fait sortir tout le monde, mais ils nous empêchent de partir, et Ron et moi on a perdu Harry, et je suis sûre que son déguisement a lâché, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Sirius Black le trouve ?!

Elle semblait au bord de la panique, et l'angoisse commençait à gagner Elisa également. Bon sang, ils avaient perdu Harry Potter. Pire, son enquête sur les Maraudeurs venait de lui exploser au visage, et Harry _savait_. Tous ces trucs moches et l'imbécillité juvénile de James Potter, toute sa stupidité et sa cruauté étalée en cinq pages de témoignage rageur vomi par un Serpentard hargneux : tout ce qu'elle s'était promis de lui cacher… Et _il l'avait découvert_.

Oh, Merlin. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment elle allait arranger ça ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait se pardonner ça ?

– Ça va aller, dit-elle à Hermione en refoulant le tremblement de sa voix. Je vais le retrouver, fais-moi confiance. Reste avec Trisha et Cédric, d'accord ? Je me charge d'Harry.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ce ne fut pas facile.

Les Aurors Dawlish et Robards (quelqu'un avait dû les prévenir par Patronus, c'était la seule explication à la rapidité de leur intervention) étaient aux Trois Balais et interrogeaient ceux qui avaient été mêlé à la bagarre. Elisa passa devant l'attroupement et ne put s'empêcher de noter que Rhonda était en train de hurler sur deux Serpentard, tandis qu'Heidi et Cédric étaient occupés à rassembler une dizaine de jeunes Poufsouffle qui avaient été blessés. Percy était en train de siffler des menaces à l'adresse de l'Aurors Robards, plusieurs Gryffondor cachés derrière lui. Bon sang, ça avait vraiment dû être le chaos. Elle ne voyait ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Trisha.

Cela dit, elle ne s'attarda pas. Harry était forcément ailleurs.

Sur son Glisseur, Elisa parcourut frénétiquement tout le village. Harry ne répondait pas à son miroir, et elle commençait à paniquer. L'angoisse et la culpabilité lui serraient la gorge à chaque seconde qui passait.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi _idiote_ ?! Elle avait perdu la lettre de Crawford et maintenant Harry l'avait _lue_. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser, à présent ?!

Elisa n'aimait pas Sirius Black et elle n'avait pas non plus une grande opinion de James Potter (le canon n'avait jamais développé son personnage, et tout ce qu'on savait de lui se résumait au fait qu'il était le Drago Malefoy de Gryffondor à son époque). Mais c'était son opinion. C'était son avis, son problème, et elle n'irait certainement pas l'imposer à quelqu'un que ça pouvait _blesser_ , surtout quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Ça serait cruel et gratuit, et bordel de nouilles, elle était parfois dure mais elle n'était pas sans cœur !

Dans le canon, Harry avait découvert les mauvais côtés de son père durant sa cinquième année. A ce moment-là, Sirius et Remus lui avaient déjà raconté à de nombreuses reprises à quel point James Potter était merveilleux. A ce moment-là, le Patronus d'Harry était un cerf. Il adorait son père. Et découvrir _une seule_ anecdote négative à son sujet (bon, d'accord, l'anecdote en question avait été une scène assez dérangeante) avait profondément secoué Harry : au point qu'il se mette en danger d'être attrapé par Ombrage, juste pour demander à Sirius et Remus de le rassurer. Apprendre que son père était un petit con dans sa jeunesse, ça l'avait _bouleversé_.

Et là, il venait de lire cinq pages de haine et de rancœur à l'encontre de James Potter, avec des exemples crus et brutaux. Pire encore : Harry n'avait eu personne pour démentir ce que racontait Willis Crawford. Dans ce monde-ci, Lupin n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de connaître Harry (et ils n'avaient jamais tissé de liens par l'intermédiaire de leçons sur le Patronus). Dans ce monde-ci, le Survivant n'avait pas rencontré Sirius pour lui dire à quel point James avait aimé sa famille. Dans ce monde-ci, Harry n'avait rien de ses parents. Juste leur voix dans sa tête quand les Détraqueurs étaient proches, et les remarques désobligeantes de Rogue.

Et maintenant, il avait la lettre de Willis Crawford. Cinq ans de ressentiments peints en détails dans un témoignage cinglant, amer et furieux.

D'accord, James Potter avait été une petite brute cruelle, un idiot, un garçon moqueur et arrogant. De ça, Elisa n'avait aucun doute. Mais il avait été _plus_ que ça. Il était le père d'Harry, et Harry méritait d'avoir de bons souvenirs de lui. Harry méritait d'être fier de là où il venait, et Elisa avait peur d'avoir anéanti cette chance.

La honte lui serrait la gorge comme une main lourde et brûlante. C'était de sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait gardé la lettre de Crawford, parce qu'elle l'avait laissée être volée, parce qu'elle avait continué son enquête. Parce qu'elle était curieuse, parce qu'elle s'était dit que puisqu'elle n'aimait pas Sirius, elle n'avait rien à perdre à enquêter sur lui. Quelle stupidité ! Quel égoïsme ! D'accord, _elle_ , elle n'avait rien à perdre, et la réputation de Sirius était déjà compromise. Mais la réputation de James ? La réputation de _Lupin_ ?! Il y avait des Aurors à Poudlard prêts à l'arrêter ! Son secret risquait d'être éventé ! Et pour Harry, quelle trahison ça devait être…

Oh, l'ironie. Elle qui détestait la trahison, elle venait d'en être l'instrument. Elle avait trahi la confiance d'Harry en lui cachant la vérité. Et surtout, elle avait permis à Harry d'être trahi par la mémoire de son père.

 _C'est de ta faute_ , souffla Tom avec malveillance dans son esprit.

 _Toi, ta gueule_ , lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle avait autre chose à faire que de tailler la bavette avec son hallucination auditive.

Il lui fallut presque deux heures pour trouver Harry : deux heures qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. Elle quadrilla tout le village, lançant des sorts de détection dans tous les coins déserts (car Harry s'était sans doute réfugié loin de la foule, sous sa cape d'invisibilité). Au départ, elle ne trouva rien. Puis, après avoir arpenté tout Pré-au-Lard, son _Hominium Revelio_ finit cependant par lui indiquer une présence sur le banc d'un parc là où elle ne voyait personne. Elle faillit s'écrouler de soulagement.

Elle avait retrouvé Harry.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se laissant guider par ses sorts de détection (même si l' _Hominium Revelio_ n'était qu'assez approximatif), et s'arrêta devant le banc, incertaine. Elle entendait sa respiration saccadée, mais il était complètement invisible.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu penser, durant ces deux heures, seuls avec ses pensées ? Seul avec la trahison de la mémoire de son père, seul avec le souvenir des remarques cinglantes des Serpentard et de leurs moqueries cruelles ?

Elle se sentait furieuse contre elle-même, coupable, angoissée, mais surtout, tellement, tellement honteuse. C'était comme une chape de plomb qui lui serrait la gorge et lui brûlait l'estomac. Elle avait fait ça. Elle avait accumulé toutes ces bribes de savoir affreuses, comme si les Maraudeurs n'étaient que des personnages de fiction dont on pouvait discuter à loisir. _Stupide_. Dans ce monde, c'était des gens réels, et ses actions avaient des conséquences. Des conséquences sur des gens réels, eux aussi, des gens qui pouvaient souffrir et être blessés.

 _C'est de ta faute_ , souffla Tom Jedusor dans un coin de sa tête. _C'est ce qui se passe quand tu interfères._

– Harry ? fit-elle avec hésitation. Harry, tu es là ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Harry tira la cape et la rassembla une boule de tissu fluide sur ses genoux, révélant sa présence comme s'il sortait du néant. L'effet était très impressionnant, et Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? lâcha le Survivant.

Son déguisement avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais secs : il avait eu le temps de se calmer. Elisa esquissa un faible sourire, soulagée :

– Sortilèges de détection. Ça ne marche pas s'il y a de la foule, cela dit.

Heureusement qu'Harry s'était caché dans un endroit désert, sinon elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé sa piste. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, hésitante.

– Tu savais ? lâcha brusquement le Gryffondor.

Il ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains, crispés sur sa cape d'invisibilité, et son expression était dure et indéchiffrable. Elisa n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis avoua :

– Oui. Cette lettre faisait partie des témoignages que j'ai reçus, pour mon enquête sur Sirius Black.

Les épaules d'Harry se tendirent, et Elisa poursuivit précipitamment :

– Je l'ai lue en février, et puis… Je l'ai laissée au fond de mon sac pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. J'ai réalisé qu'on me l'avait volée après les vacances. Et je te jure, si j'avais su qu'elle trouverait son chemin entre les mains des Serpentard, je…

– Tu l'as lue ? la coupa Harry. Alors c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

La Poufsouffle referma la bouche. La façon dont Harry avait prononcé ces mots lui donna envie de se terrer dans le coin le plus obscur et répugnant du château et de ne plus jamais montrer son visage à la lumière du jour. Elle se sentait complètement minable.

– C'était vrai pour la personne qui l'a écrit, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

Harry serra les dents. Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

– Alors Rogue avait raison, tout ce temps ?

Elisa ne savait pas exactement quel genre de chose Rogue disait sur James Potter, mais elle pouvait le deviner. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

– Harry, je suis tellement désolée…

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, la coupa abruptement le Gryffondor. C'est utile pour notre enquête, après tout. C'est une information tellement précieuse, de savoir que mon père aimait enfermer des gens dans des placards avec Sirius Black.

Il cracha son nom comme une insulte. Elisa secoua frénétiquement la tête :

– Non ! Je suis sûre que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ton père et Sirius Black étaient des idiots, ils étaient jeunes… Et ton père s'est opposé à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Harry.

 _S'il-te-plaît, ne crois pas qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais_ , supplia-t-elle mentalement. _Tu es supposé aimer tes parents. Tu es supposé penser à eux et y puiser de la force. Leur souvenir est censé te rendre heureux. S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que j'ai détruit ça._

Mais Harry se contenta de serrer les poings.

– Jeunes ? répéta-t-il. Je suis plus jeune qu'eux, et pourtant j'arrive à voir que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Leur petites blagues me donnent envie de _vomir_. Même Malefoy ne ferait pas ça !

Parce que Drago Malefoy avait changé, suite à ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. James et Sirius n'avaient pas eu cette opportunité, à Poudlard. Ils avaient toujours été protégés. A vrai dire… Ils n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de changer du tout. James était mort à peine quatre ans après avoir quitté Poudlard. Quant à Sirius, treize années de sa vie avaient été perdu à Azkaban et, ensuite, il avait passé le reste de sa vie en fuite ou enfermé à Square Grimmauld.

Un gâchis. La guerre avait été un tel _gâchis_.

– Et puis je me fiche de ce que mon père a fait après, cracha Harry après un temps de silence. Le seul moyen de racheter une faute c'est de réparer le tort qu'elle a causé, et j'ai pas l'impression que mon père se soit jamais excusé auprès de ses punching-balls préférés.

C'était les propres mots d'Elisa. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Dumbledore quand elle avait été possédée par le journal de Tom Jedusor. C'était aussi ce qu'elle avait dit au Trio d'Or pour justifier son enquête sur Sirius. Et maintenant, en entendant ses propres mots dans la bouche d'Harry, elle sentait la honte lui brûler la gorge comme de l'acide.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son opinion des Maraudeurs serait exposée, diffusée, exploitée comme ça ! Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça puisse blesser Harry !

Elle avait été stupide. Oh, elle n'aimait pas les Maraudeurs et elle n'en avait pas fait mystère (auprès de Trisha, notamment, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit du mal de James en présence d'Harry). Mais c'était son opinion personnelle, et elle l'avait gardée pour elle.

Elle ne les aimait pas parce qu'ils étaient des idiots, parce qu'ils avaient été des petites brutes cruelles et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais exprimé de regret (sauf peut-être Lupin). Et elle avait accumulé les témoignages sur leurs frasques de jeunesse pour cette raison : parce qu'elle ne les tenait pas en très haute estime, et donc qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de les voir baisser dans son opinion. Elle voulait voir quel genre de ragots elle pouvait dénicher à leur sujet. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité morbide et égoïste.

Mais elle avait été imprudente, et arrogante. Et toutes ces feuilles de papier, qui (pour elle) étaient inconfortables à lire mais complètement inoffensives… Elle avait oublié que ce genre d'information pouvait devenir une arme.

Et elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'Harry serait un dommage collatéral.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais, je voulais trouver autre chose sur eux, je voulais… Je voulais te protéger de ça. Je suis désolée.

Harry secoua la tête, lentement.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Pour lui, peut-être. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement qu'avait eu James Potter dix-huit ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la rancune de Willis Crawford. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les Serpentard aient plaisanté à ce sujet. Mais… Mais dans le canon, Harry n'avait jamais eu ces informations. Dans le canon, Harry avait continué à penser que son père était quelqu'un de bien, et honnêtement Elisa se fichait que ça soit vrai ou pas.

C'était de sa faute si, à présent, la mémoire de James Potter était souillée aux yeux de son fils.

– Harry, je…

– Elisa, l'interrompit le Gryffondor avec lassitude. Je veux juste rentrer au château, maintenant.

La gorge d'Elisa se serra, et les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'accuse, qu'il soit en colère. Tout, plutôt que cette fatigue dans son regard, cette dureté sur son visage.

Il était supposé penser à James Potter et être fier. Même si son père avait été un petit con dans son enfance, le Survivant était censé puiser du réconfort dans son souvenir. C'était supposé être ce qui lui donnait de la force, ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir. Il était censé nommer son fils aîné James Sirius Potter et être fier d'avoir connu les Maraudeurs. C'était quelque chose de beau et de solide dans la vie pourrie qui l'attendait, et Elisa venait de le lui _prendre_.

Elle était tellement stupide. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour qu'Harry ait une vie meilleure, qu'il soit plus heureux, plus préparé à ce qui l'attendait, et… Et elle venait de flinguer avec certitude la seule chose qui l'avait vraiment rendu heureux dans le canon : son lien avec ses parents. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Dumbledore, qui manipulait les gens sans se soucier de leurs sentiments. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Rogue et sa cruauté gratuite.

Elle se mordit la joue pour refouler ses larmes, la gorge serrée. Elle voulait remonter le temps et brûler cette lettre. Elle voulait effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui l'avaient lu. Elle était désolée, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

 _C'est de ta faute_ , soufflait Tom Jedusor dans un coin de sa tête.

Elisa renifla et s'essuya furtivement les yeux sur sa manches, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry la voit pleurer. Le Gryffondor fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Puis, quand elle fut sûre que sa voix n'allait pas se briser, elle hocha la tête et dit doucement :

– D'accord. On rentre.

.

* * *

.

Uh uh uh.

Pas de vote pour la semaine prochaine, car je compte vous parler de Terence Higgs (bah oui, il est indisociable d'Adrian...). Allez, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop bouillir d'impatience pour le retour à Poudlard ALORS QUE PETTIGREW EST CAPTURÉ DANS LA CABANE D'HAGRID... SURTOUT JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS RENDRE IMPATIENTS...

Allez, tchao ! xD


	12. Le rat, le loup, et le Ministère

Hello tout le monde !

J'ai lu, de jeudi à vendredi dernier, la trilogie _**Red Rising**_ , de Pierce Brown (oui, je me suis enfilée les trois bouquins d'un coup xD). Et cette saga est géniale. Sérieusement ?! Il y a la lutte pour la survie, digne de _Hunger Games_ , mais beaucoup plus réaliste : la politique, les assassinats, les guerres entre maisons rivales, comme _Game Of Thrones_ : il y a des références à l'Histoire, la mythologie, la littérature : il y a la problématique de l'esclavage, du contrôle des médias sur la population, de la division en races, de la tyrannie: il y a des dialogues EXCELLENTS, des citations qui restent gravées dans votre esprit... Mais c'est tellement mieux que simple ça !

L'histoire est riche, les réflexions poussées. Ça parle de liberté, de sacrifice, d'amour, d'amitié, de loyauté, de trahison, de solitude, de secrets, de franchise, de douleur. Et bon dieu, les personnages ! Chacun personnage incarne le meilleur et le pire de l'humanité. Ceux qui trahissent leurs amis par honneur, et ceux qui abandonnent tout, jusqu'à leur âme et leur décence, par loyauté envers une cause. Il y a des extrémistes et des fanatiques, des idéalistes, des gens qui n'ont rien demandé, des gens qui y croient, des gens cruels, des gens doux, des gens qui rêvent, des gens qui n'ont pas conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui se passe mais qui essaient de faire de leur mieux... C'est génial. Et en plus, il y a de l'humour. Les dialogues sont sincèrement hilarants (le sarcasme de Darrow ! Les jurons de Sevro !), mais la narration prend aussi un petit ton humoristique quand il le faut. Bref, je vous le recommande cent fois, mille fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi retournée par une saga depuis... Woah. Depuis Pierre Bottero, au moins. Et c'est littéralement l'auteur _qui m'a appris à écrire_ , qui a façonné mon style.

Bref. Lisez _**Red Rising,**_ tout le monde. Parole de kiwi, c'est une merveille.

.

J'ai un peu divergé x) Revenons à la fic... Et revenons donc aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Niakovic** ! Eh oui, c'est assez affreux pour Harry. Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je me suis demandée "quel est le pire qui puisse arriver ?", et ensuite... Bah, j'ai écrit ça xD Bref, j'espère que tu ne va pas hurler en lisant ce chapitre, qui raconte ce qui arrive pour Pettigrew...

Yo **LAAdelineB** ! Désolée, je n'ai pas cédée aux supplications et je n'ai pas posté en avance. Eh oui, j'essaie de maintenir mon rythme. Désolée ! Mais t'inquiète, voilà le chapitre, et... Harry va penser à autre chose qu'à Sirius, sur ce coup !

Merci **Aomine** , l'explication pour la Carte du Maraudeurs m'a donné beaucoup de mal ! Et oui, pour Pettigrew, il faut s'attendre à une arnaque x) Je ne te spoile pas, tu liras ça dans le chapitre. Et oui, cette découverte pour Harry va changer beaucoup de choses. Tu vas vite le découvrir... Sinon, oui, si Elisa devient prof elle croisera Slughorn... Si Dudu l'embauche, bien sûr. Mais effectivement, ça serai rigolo à écrire !

Effectivement **EveApplefield** , il va y avoir un gros impact sur le Patronus d'Harry. Tu le verras bien assez vite x) Mais t'inquiète, il va survivre... s'en remettre... ce n'est pas la fin du monde pour lui x)

Tu te prépare au pire **Kuro no Kage** ! Attends de lire ce chapitre pour savoir le sort de Pettigrew w) Sinon, oui, ce n'ets pas plus mal que le secret ressorte maintenant, plutôt que plus tard (par exemple après qu'Harry se soit lié d'amitié avec Lupin et Sirius : il l'aurait vécu comme une trahison de leur part). Et oui, il va en ressortir une bonne chose... Et une seule. Tu va voir quoi =)

Oui **BlancheEner** , Sirius va tenter de redorer la mémoire de James. Par contre, il va avoir du mal, vu que ça propre réputation a pris un sacré coup... Et pour le Patronus... C'est un messager, pas un chien pisteur x) J'imagine qu'on peut utiliser un Patronus de cette façon, mais ça n'a pas été testé... Et Elisa n'y a pas pensé. Cela dit, c'est une bonne idée. Et oui, bien sûr, je te crois, tu n'as pas pleuré xD

Yep **Louny** , Elisa ne peut pas battre le destin. Même quand elle cherche à arranger les choses, il se produit toujours des catastrophes, il y a toujours des aléas, il y a toujours des trucs qui la dépassent et qui échappent à son contrôle. Pour la lettre, elle l'a laissé dans son dortoir à partir du moment où elle l'a lu, cachée au fond de son sac. Donc normalement c'était à l'abri. Le vol était un coup du sort imprévisible x) Et oui, elle aurait carrément dû dire à un de ses elfes de prendre le rat et de le mettre à l'abri, mais elle n'y a pas pensé. Pour quelqu'un qui veut tout arranger, elle passe son temps à louper des opportunités ! Bref. Oui, j'ai complètement détruit l'image des Maraudeurs, ce dont je suis assez fière. Mais si je faisait ça dans la vie réelle (et non dans un fanfic), je serai comme Elisa : horrifiée. C'est terrible de ruiner la vie de véritables personnes à cause de leurs erreurs de jeunesse... Enfin bref. Pour ton fanclub, il y a Heather, Helen, Cécile, et... Trisha ? La lettre T me rend perplexe xD

Coucou **Gilgalad Swiftblade** ! Yep, les actions les plus anodines d'Elisa peuvent avoir les conséquences les plus destructrices. C'est quelque chose d'horrible, de réaliser qu'un tout petit truc qu'on a fait avec de bonnes intentions, ça fini par faire quelque chose que tu ne peux jamais réparer. Je n'avais pas trop d emal à me mettre dans la peau d'Elisa pour ce coup-là parce que... Ca m'est arrivé une fois. Un jour, j'ai laissé mon lapin dans sa cage, dehors et au soleil, pour changer la littière dans son abri. Je pensais avoir fini assez vite, mais j'ai laissé traîné l'affaire. Il faisait chaud. Et quand je suis revenue, mon lapin (qui n'avait pas d'ombre où s'abiter) était mort d'un coup de chaleur. J'étais dévastée, et horrifiée. Comme Elisa sur ce coup... Bref. Pour Pettigrew, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que se cacher douze ans sous forme de rat et avoir une Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras est assez compromettant x) Pour Hagrid, oui, c'est l'inverse de la révélation de la lettre : les bonnes actions d'Elisa ont aussi des conséquences innatendues (et bénéfiques). Quant à la cicatrice d'Harry... Elle planche toujours dessus ! Mais elle veut d'abord s'occuper des Horcruxes accessibles.

Salut **IceQueen38** ! Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'Elisa quitte Poudlard tout de suite, et du coup... L'idée de Flitwick était un plan parfait x) Après tout, j'ai déjà utilisé une technique similaire dans Polydipsie, pour Kathleen Diggory x) Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu... Et j'espère que, même si on s'approche de la fin du tome 3, tu va rester accro jusqu'au bout !

Yo **Mayoune** ! Oui, pauvre Harry, ça ne va pas être facile pour lui. Quant à Sirius et Remus... Euh... Ca dépend. Sirius ne va pas enoncer comme ça à connaîtr son filleul. En revanche, Remus va se cacher au fond d'un ravin et faire le mort, dévoré par la honte et la culpabilité. Donc oui, ça craint. Et Elisa avait beau ne pas avoir le contrôle, elle est quand même la source de cette catastrophe...

Ce sadisme **DreamerInTheSky** ! Mais oui, toute allusion à James va vraiment mettre Harry en rage. C'est une blessure à vif pour lui. Alors que pour Sirius, c'est la SEULE RAISON qu'il a de rencontrer/aimer Harry, alors du coup, évidemment qu'il va en parler. Mwahaha. Ca va être joyeux x) Mais ça sera plus développé dans le tome 4, en fait x)

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Elisa ne va pas voir les profs parce que Pettigrew est invisible sur la Carte. Et elle ne va pas voir Lupin parce qu'il y a tout à parier qu'il ferai comme dans le canon : tout lâcher et aller sur les lieux lui-même pour buter Peter. Ces adultes, franchement. Tous des glands. BREF ! Raashid n'est pas hindou o_O Il est juste fun et... ok, je l'imagine un peu avec le même physique que Delmar, du coup ça m'influence xD Et oui, je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour les acronymes de CERVEAU, de LOUPS et de DRAGONS... XDDDD Et oui, Elisa à Poudlard, c'ets pour l'avoir sous la main pour les tomes suivants x) Pour ce qui est de la Carte, pas d'inquiétude, c'est Harry qui l'a. Et de toute façon, les élèves ne se font pas fouiller x) Et non, le voleur de la lettre de Crawford n'est pas Warrington ! Mais c'est bien essayé x) Qui est le perso auquel le nom de Peregrine te fait penser ?

Salut **Leaulau** ! Oui, Elisa est gravement dans la mouise. Pour ce qui est de Rogue... Non, il ne risque pas de devenir un gentil prof responsable à la suite de ça. Même si les fautes des Maraudeurs sont révélées, et qu'il a une sore de vengeance grâce à cette humiliation... Rogue est quelqu'un de beaucoup trop endommagé pour changer. Et les Maraudeurs ne sont pas la seule chose qui l'a rendu si amer, synique et désagréable. Il y a aussi Lily (culpabilité dévorante), le fait d'être enfermé à Poudlard (bonjour les flash-back), et le rôle qu'il doit jouer. A ce point dans sa vie, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse possiblement guérir. Oh, ça va lui faire immensément plaisir de traîner les Maraudeurs dans la boue, mais au final, c'ets tout ce qui va arriver : les Maraudeurs humiliés, Rogue de bonne humeur, et tout le monde très déprimé. Bref. Je suis contente que tu ne blâme pas Elisa ! Je me sens mal pour elle en imaginant les circonstances... x)

Coucou **Plume Black** ! Eh oui, ça fait super-longtemps dis donc ! ET BON SANG QUELLE REVIEW IMMENSE TU AS LAISSEE OH MON DIEU. Ahem. Bref. Contente qu'Elisa te plaise, j'avoue que pour une première SI, c'est pas si mal réussi x) Et "le justicier masqué Bishop"... J'aime cette expression x) Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'Elisa fait : pointer les torts de ceux qui sont en principes intouchables. Même si, avec des montées de rage sincontrôlables grâce à notre cher Tom Jedusor, elle manque parfois de tact quand elle le fait.. Et oui, effectivement, elle ets une Gryffondor avec un esprit Serpentard, mais ça fait d'elle une bonne Poufsouffle ! Et oui, elle a une vision des personnage sà la fois de lectrice et d'actrice, et du coup, ça fait un point de vue interne à l'histoire mais relativement objectif. Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise xD Et mwahahaha, oui, BAM, les Maraudeurs en prennent plein la figure, je pense que c'ets la première fic où je les humilie comme ça et... Bon, même si ça fait souffrir Harry, il y a unpetit côté jouissif à rendre la justice à ces quatre pignoufs. Je savoure x) Bref, contente que ça te plaise... et que tu lise ça en patientant pour Renouveau ! x)

Yo, **Johann D. E.** ! Elisa, cheat-code ambulant xDDDDD Non, elle ne va pas avoir une affinité élémentaire avec le feu. Mais je suis d'avis que tous les sorciers ont une affinité plus ou moins développée, et... Oui, Elisa va en avoir une x) En fait, elle devrait normalement en avoir deux, car l'influence de Jedusor sur son esprit et sa magie a développé son influence secondaire. Peux-tu deviner de quels éléments il s'agit ? =)

Hello **Nera Lupa** ! E fait, dans le canon, Harry voit le nom de Peter Pettigrew une seule fois... Et à mon avis, c'est parce que Pettigrew s'est retransformé en humain à ce moment-là. Sinon, Harry l'aurait vu avant. Bref, du coup cela rejoint mon explication selon laquelle les Animagus ne sont pas visibles sur la Carte x) Quant à la présense d'Elisa en"pseudo-prof", je pense plutôt à la sixième et à la septième année d'Harry...

Bravo **Imthebest** , tu as à moitié deviné l'identité du voleur ! Eh oui. En fait, il y en a deux. Uh uh. Oui, je suis tordue x) Bref ! Pour le Patronus d'Harry, tu as vu juste également, ça va lui imposer un blocage... Mais on en parlera dans un chapitre suivant. Et oui, ça a complètement explosé à la figure d'Elisa et d'Harry. La situation peut difficilement être pire...

Salut **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Ah ah, oui, la dernière partie du chapitre précédent était... un peu déprimante x) Et oui, Harry va surmonter ça, mais... il n'y aura pas de James Sirius dans la NextGen. D'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas de Lily Luna ni d'Albus Severus, parce qu'Elis alui fera clairement savoir que nommer ses enfants d'après des gens morts, c'est glauque et ça leur donne l'impression d'être un remplacement. Bref. Voilà la suite, ne panique pas XD

Hello **Darboria** ! Oui, ce chapitre était vraiment pas joyeux. J'avais de la peine pour Harry en écrivant. Yep, Elisa aurait bien été à Poudlard en même temps qu'Ombrage : mais sous le coup de l'émotion, elle est nulle en maths xD Et puis, je pense surtout aux deux années suivantes, à la fin de la scolarité d'Harry. C'est pour ces années-là qu'elle veut rester.

Yo **Streema** ! Oh, oui, Elisa veut tout contrôler, un peu comme Dumbledore, avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Mais elle est bien moins expérimentée que lui, bien moins subtile, bien moins attentive. Du coup, oui, certains de ses plans lui explosent au visage. Mais ce n'est pas (pour elle, du moins) une raison de laisser tomber... x) Voilà voilà. Pour Pettigrew, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !

Hello **Dame Aureline** ! Cntente que tu ais dévoré cette histoire (et le bonus) ! Malheureusement tu te trompe sur l'identité du voleur. Mais oui, ça aurait pu être Isabelle. En revanche, elle l'aurait envoyé à la presse, pas aux Aurors (elle n'a pas de contacts parmi les Aurors)... Trouveras-tu le vrai coupable ? x) Sinon, bien vu pour le tome 4 ! En effet, Elisa a bien prévu ce plan...

Coucou **Zarbi** ! Bonne question, pour les Bletchey. Oui, ça serai intéressant de les faire renouer avec Isabelle (et donc Elisa), surtout que notre Magister est un élément prometteur qui va attirer l'attention de plusieurs familles. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que le patriarche de la famille, Bartholomew, est un Puriste. Ca va ralentir la chose...

.

Passons au perso de la semaine ! Et comme promis... Il s'agit de **Terence Higgs** !

Terence Arthur Higgs est l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Inventif et attentif, il touche à tout et fait partie de quasiment tous les clubs de Poudlard. C'est un garçon d'apparence assez banale, avec des traits droits et des yeux gris, et des cheveux châtain-blond coupés court.

Le père de Terence est un Sang-Pur, nommé **Arthur Higgs**. Il travaille dans la fabrication d'alcools magiques, pour l'industrie des Ogden. Toute sa famille a été décimée ou a fui la Grande-Bretagne lors de la guerre, et Arthur lui-même a été gravement blessée. Il a désormais une jambe de bois, et il souffre de dépression. C'est une condition très grave chez les sorciers (ils peuvent en perdre leur magie, ou cela peut affaiblir assez leur magie pour qu'ils meurrent dans des accidents bêtes comme une chute d'escalier), mais qui est traitée plus facilement que pour les Moldus : il doit se jeter des Sortilèges d'Allégresse et boire des potions toniques de façon quotidienne, et cela suffit à le rendre à peu près fonctionnel.

La mère de Terence est une Née-Moldue, **Dora Higgs** (née Hepbrun). Elle travaille au Ministère, comme secrétaire pour la Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Elle a rencontré Arthur par des amis commun, et ont vécu une grande passion pendant cinq ans, avant que Dora ne tombe enceinte. Ils se sont mariés, Terence est né, et peu de temps après Arthur se retrouvait mutilé. Dora n'a cependant pas renoncé. Elle prend soin de son mari, prend soin de son fils, va au travail, et refuse de lâcher le morceau. Elle a une force de caractère formidable. C'et elle qui fait tenir toute leur famille.

Terence est quelqu'un de **discret** et silencieux, mais toujours **attentif** , et plus énergique qu'il n'en a l'air. C'est quelqu'un de réservé et, habituellement, on ne fait pas attention à lui. Ses amies ont toujours, généralement, été des filles : les garçons, trop chahuteurs, l'agaçaient. Il préférait bouquiner ou bavarder au calme, ou inventer des histoires aux poupées de ses amies.

Terence n'est ni sportif, ni charismatique, ni riche, ni Sang-Pur : il n'est donc pas particulièrement populaire. Cependant, en matière scolaire, il s'en tire de façon tout à fait honorable : il est troisième, derrière Heather et Takashi. Et encore ! Il a d'aussi bonnes notes tout en participant à quasiment toutes les activités proposées à Poudlard. Il est membre du CEM, du club d'Histoire comparé, du club d'Alchimie, du club des Bavboules… Il lit aussi beaucoup, et **joue même au Quidditch** de temps à autre, même s'il a quitté l'équipe pour mieux se concentrer sur son travail. Il l'a fait sans regret : Terence aime voler, mais il n'est pas un accro de ce sport comme Adrian. Il s'était en fait inscrit dans l'équipe essentiellement pour lui faire plaisir.

Terence est quelqu'un d'assez facile à vivre en général : il aime **rire, plaisanter, se détendre**. Il travaille beaucoup, révise constamment et suit un planning très strict, mais il se réserve toujours du temps pour décompresser et s'amuser avec ses amis. C'est quelqu'un de **généreux** , et de patient. Cela dit, il ne faut pas le chercher. La colère de Terence est toujours froide et cassante, et il est extrêmement rancunier. De plus, il a un côté possessif. Il a horreur que les gens s'approprient ses amis, et surtout, il n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre s'accapare le temps d'Adrian. Il n'est pas d'un naturel jaloux, mais avec Adrian, c'est une autre histoire… Terence est misérable sans lui. Alors, évidemment, il sont toujours l'un avec l'autre, aussi inséparables que des siamois.

Le Choixpeau voulait mettre Terence à Serdaigle. Après tout, il n'est pas particulièrement ambitieux. Il est très intelligent, curieux, et vif d'esprit : mais il n'est pas assoiffé de gloire ou de succès. Cependant… Terence est un **survivant**. Il ne lâche jamais l'affaire, comme sa mère. On ne dirait pas, de prime abord. Il n'est pas musclé, le visage doux, le regard pensif. Il n'a jamais eu à lutter pour sa survie. Mais Terence a ce potentiel en lui. Cela se traduit parfois dans son travail scolaire, et parfois au Challenge. Lorsque Terence _veut_ quelque chose, il l'obtient.

Et c'est sa plus grande force : sa **détermination** , alliée à son **adaptabilité**. En effet, Terence est quelqu'un de vraiment polyvalent, qui s'intéresse à tout, qui connait un peu de tout, et donc qui a des bases pour s'élever dans n'importe quel domaine. S'il se donne à fond dans un projet et qu'il puise dans ses autres connaissances pour l'étoffer, il arrive toujours au succès. Mais pour ça, Terence travaille énormément, évidemment.

Le meilleur ami (et petit-ami depuis le Nouvel An 1994) de Terence est **Adrian Pucey**. Ensuite, ses autres meilleures amies sont **Heather Thatcham** et **Tabitha Bainbridge** , suivie de très près par **Elisabeth Bishop**. Terence a aussi une sorte de rivalité avec **Helen Dawlish** , la Serdaigle, pour ce qui concerne le duel.

.

Bon, histoire de faire le tour des Serpentard, je pense que le prochain perso sera Tabitha Bainbridge, et ensuite Cassius Warrington (le pauvre, pour un Ennemi Mortel, on ne parle pas beaucoup de lui !). Et ensuite... Bah, ce sera la fin du tome 3, sorry x) Eh oui, on arrive au bout...

.

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici le chapitre... Et le dénouement d'une intrigue que vous attendez tous avec impatience ! Je vous présente... Le rat dans une cage, le loup confronté à la lettre de Willis Crawford, et une descente des Aurors !

Enjoy !

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le rat, le loup et le Ministère**

 **.**

Ils rentrèrent au château par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Elisa gardait les yeux fixés sur la Carte, et Harry la suivait, silencieux et déprimé. Ils émergèrent sans encombre dans le couloir du septième étage. Elisa rangea la carte dans la poche de sa robe, et Harry plia soigneusement sa cape d'invisibilité afin de la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa robe.

La Poufsouffle se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude. Bon sang, quelle journée pourrie.

Puis elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait capturé Pettigrew. Oh, avec les récents évènements, cette victoire ne semblait plus aussi triomphale. Mais tout de même, elle avait mis la main sur le traître. Si elle pouvait prouver l'innocence de Sirius et apporter justice aux Potter, est-ce que ça ne serait pas un premier pas pour racheter la faute qu'elle avait commise ?

– Hey, fit-elle en donnant un léger coup de coude à Harry. J'ai retrouvé le rat de Ron chez Hagrid. Tu veux m'accompagner pour le récupérer ?

Harry hocha immédiatement la tête, l'air sombre. Il était presque treize heures, alors entre ça et aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde allait le dévisager, le choix était facile.

Ils se mirent en chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée. Tacitement, ils évitèrent les couloirs fréquentés, ce qui rallongea un peu leur chemin. Ce fut seulement en arrivant au parc qu'Elisa se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Ron et Hermione qu'elle avait retrouvé leur ami. Ils devaient sans doute se ronger les sangs…Avec une grimace (décidément, elle passait son temps à tout foirer), Elisa sortit son poudrier de sa poche, l'ouvrit, et énonça clairement :

– Ron Weasley.

Le miroir ne refléta que son visage pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Ron apparut. Son déguisement à lui aussi avait disparu. En arrière-plan, on voyait un mur de pierre : Ron devait être retourné à Poudlard. Il vit Harry par-dessus l'épaule d'Elisa, et sembla s'affaisser de soulagement :

– Tu l'as retrouvé !

Harry eut l'air de se souvenir qu'il avait plus ou moins planté ses amis au milieu d'une bagarre, et prit un air embarrassé :

– Désolé, Ron. Je vais bien, j'avais juste… Besoin d'être un peu seul.

– Ouais, fit Ron avec une certaine maladresse. Et, euh, tu sais, Percy a récupéré les papiers et il était assez furieux. Il a crié sur un Auror. Et ensuite il est allé voir McGonagall et il lui a donné la lettre en lui faisant un discours indigné sur la réputation de la Maison de Gryffondor, et… Enfin bref, McGonagall a fait venir Lupin dans son bureau. Et là, elle est en train de lui crier dessus.

L'image se brouilla et apparemment Ron approcha le miroir de la porte (Elisa eut le temps de voir Percy et Hermione qui avaient tous les deux l'oreille collée sur le battant de bois et portaient la même expression à la fois avide et scandalisée). Il était impossible de distinguer clairement les mots, mais c'était bien la voix de McGonagall qui rugissaient derrière la porte close.

– Lupin vient d'avouer que tout ce qu'il y a dans la lettre est vraie, avoua Ron avec hésitation. McGonagall l'a… assez mal pris.

– Sans blague, marmonna Elisa.

C'était sûr que ça devait faire un choc : les Maraudeurs avaient été ses chouchous, et James Potter était pratiquement un saint dans sa mémoire. Harry hocha sombrement la tête, mais ne sembla pas surpris. Juste misérable.

– J'ai retrouvé ton rat, Ron ! annonça Elisa d'une voix forte pour faire diversion. Il s'appelle Croûtard, c'est bien ça ?

Hermione se redressa d'un bond, et même Percy se décolla de la porte, l'air intéressé. Après tout, il avait été le propriétaire de Croûtard pendant cinq ans.

– Il était chez Hagrid, continua Elisa. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé Malta chez lui. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Ron hocha vivement la tête. Hermione eut l'air d'hésiter, et jeta un regard plein de regret à la porte du bureau de McGonagall, mais acquiesça aussi. Quant à Percy, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air sérieux :

– Eh bien, il vaut mieux que vous soyez accompagnés par un Préfet, avec Sirius Black dans la nature.

Ron ne protesta même pas. Apparemment il avait vraiment été impressionné par le coup d'éclat de son grand frère. Engueuler un Auror, ce n'était pas rien.

– Parfait, sourit Elisa. On est presque au parc, on se retrouve chez Hagrid ?

– Ça marche, acquiesça Ron avec un large sourire. J'en reviens pas que Croûtard se soit caché là-bas.

– Tu dois des excuses à Pattenrond, Ronald ! lâcha Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

Ron eut l'air très embarrassé, et coupa la communication. Elisa et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé, puis le Gryffondor s'assombrit. Cette histoire avec les Maraudeurs devait vraiment lui peser sur l'esprit.

Ils reprirent leur route vers la cabane d'Hagrid, et les pensées d'Elisa dérivèrent à nouveau vers la lettre de Crawford. La culpabilité lui rongeait toujours l'estomac, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la lettre avait fini à Pré-au-Lard. A quel moment lui avait-elle été volée ? Et surtout, par qui ? Si le vol avait eu lieu sur le quai, Ernie était le suspect numéro un, mais… Si le vol avait eu lieu alors que la pochette était dans le dortoir… Alors les seuls suspects étaient les filles de sa classe. Tamsin, Heidi, Trudy, Rhonda. C'était une pensée dérangeante. Est-ce que Tamsin aurait fait ça pour se venger de leur dispute ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre… Ernie, alors ? C'était possible : après tout, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Mais Trisha pensait Ernie trop loyal pour ça. Avait-elle tort ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, et Elisa frappa à la porte. Le demi-géant ouvrit aussitôt, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant de qui il s'agissait :

– Ah, tu l'as retrouvé !

– Il n'était pas très loin, sourit Elisa avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait l'air un peu perplexe. Ron m'a appelé quand tu as disparu. Lui et Hermione ne pouvaient pas aller te chercher eux-mêmes, alors…

– Ah, fit Harry avant de lancer un regard coupable en direction d'Hagrid. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, j'avais juste… J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir au calme un moment.

Malta le serpent des blés était lové sur les pierres devant l'âtre, profitant de la chaleur des braises. Elle salua sa maîtresse d'un sifflement paresseux quand Elisa la ramassa et la glissa dans sa poche spéciale, où Malta s'enroula docilement sur elle-même. La Poufsouffle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cabane, et ne tarda pas à repérer la cage posée près de la table. Croûtard était toujours à l'intérieur, et il se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement et à tenter de s'échapper dès qu'Elisa croisa son regard.

– C'est Croûtard ? s'exclama Harry en voyant le rat. Il n'a pas l'air en forme !

Le rat était tout maigre, sa fourrure en lambeaux, et il couinait comme un dément en essayant de s'échapper. Si Elisa n'avait pas été parfaitement consciente du fait qu'un Mangemort se cachait sous se déguisement, elle aurait vraiment eu pitié, elle aussi.

– Il est sans doute vieux, fit-elle innocemment pour tenter de rassurer Harry. Les rats ne vivent pas très longtemps, et… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Ron l'a ?

– Euh, hésita Harry. Il est chez les Weasley depuis douze ans ou quelque chose comme ça…

Elisa eut l'impression de faire un effort colossal pour jouer le jeu, et faire mine d'être surprise :

– Douze ans ? Douce Morgane, c'est une bestiole immortelle. Tu penses qu'il est magique ?

Harry fixa Croûtard d'un air dubitatif.

– Ron dit qu'il ne fait que manger et dormir. Oh, et il a mordu Goyle une fois.

Pauvre Goyle. Elisa se demanda soudain comment il s'en sortait avec son Patronus. De tous les Serpentard de sa classe, Goyle était celui qui avait le mieux lancé le Sortilège…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'Hagrid. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit, Ron, Hermione et Percy entrèrent avec plus ou moins de hâte. Les deux amis d'Harry se précipitèrent aussitôt auprès de lui, tandis que Percy saluait Elisa d'un hochement de tête un peu raide. Il lui en voulait toujours pour son coup d'éclat contre McGonagall, ce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. La Poufsouffle lui rendit son salut, puis pointa innocemment la cage de Croûtard par terre :

– Hey, Percy, est-ce que tu sais si ce rat est magique ?

– Pas à ma connaissance, fit le Préfet-en-Chef avec dignité. C'est un rat ordinaire que j'ai trouvé dans le jardin de chez nous il y a quelques années.

– Douze ans, hein ? lâcha Hagrid d'un air pensif en observant Croûtard de plus près. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt exceptionnel… C'est peut-être un croisement. Y a pas beaucoup de bestioles de cette taille-là qui peuvent vivre aussi longtemps.

– Il doit sûrement y avoir des livres de détection de la magie chez les animaux à la bibliothèque, interjeta Hermione en s'approchant avec curiosité. Je pourrais y jeter un œil.

Superbe idée.

– Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, déclara Percy d'un air important en brandissant sa baguette. Je connais un le Sortilège de Détection des Objets Enchantés. C'est un sort du niveau des ASPICS, bien sûr. Il est requis pour toute personne espérant travailler à un poste important au Ministère, pour détecter les colis ensorcelés.

Encore mieux ! Croûtard redoubla ses grattements frénétiques et ses cris de détresse, paniqué. Elisa retint un sourire mauvais, le cœur battant, et déclara innocemment :

– Vraiment ? Tu veux bien le lancer sur le rat ? Enfin, si ça ne risque pas de le blesser, bien sûr.

Le Préfet-en-Chef sourit avec indulgence (il pensait sans doute que Croûtard n'avait pas la moindre magie et qu'ils faisaient tous une montagne de pas grand-chose), puis pointa sa baguette sur le rongeur affolé et énonça nettement :

– _Magica Deprehensio_.

La cage brilla faiblement. Le rat, par contre, se mit à éclairer la pièce comme une lampe-torche pendant deux secondes entières. La lumière aveuglante arracha une exclamation aux jeunes sorciers.

Il y eut un court silence.

– C'est normal, ça ? fit Hermione d'un air incertain.

– Non, fit lentement Percy dont le visage était très pâle. Pas normal du tout.

La cage explosa.

Elisa ne s'attendait _absolument pas_ à ce que Pettigrew reprenne forme humaine. Elle fut complètement prise au dépourvu et, à vrai dire, les autres aussi. La cage explosa comme une grenade, les frêles barreaux incapables de contenir la masse d'un homme adulte : et des bouts de métal volèrent dans toute la cabane comme si une bombe avait explosé. Heureusement, affronter Helen Dawlish et ses Maléfices Explosif avait donné à tous les membres du Challenge la réaction instinctive d'ériger un bouclier dès qu'un truc leur explosait au visage. Alors, avant même de s'en rendre compte, Elisa hurla :

– _Protego Maxima_!

Ça lui sauva sans doute la vie. Des dizaine de morceaux de la cage ricochèrent sur le bouclier de la Poufsouffle et tombèrent au sol dans un concert de cliquetis métalliques. Et immédiatement, Elisa réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas protégé tout le monde. Le bouclier l'avait protégée, ainsi que Percy, qui était juste à côté d'elle, et Ron et Harry, qui étaient un peu en arrière. En revanche…

Hagrid était penché au-dessus de la cage. Au moment de l'explosion, il amena ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais ça ne suffit pas. Le temps de cligner des yeux, et il était par terre, mugissant de douleur tandis qu'une douzaine de tiges et de morceaux de cages métalliques étaient plantés dans ses bras, ses mains, sa poitrine. Une longue tige de métal était plantée dans son cou, presque trente centimètres de métal émergeant de la chair.

Hermione… Hermione était plus loin qu'Hagrid ou Percy, mais elle se trouvait dans un angle qui n'était pas couvert par le bouclier d'Elisa. Quand la cage explosa, elle poussa un cri strident et leva les bras pour se protéger. Un morceau de grille la frappa sans doute au niveau du bras avec la force d'une hache, car quand Elisa leva les yeux sur elle, la façon dont son bras et le teint livide de la Gryffondor pendait suggérait une fracture nette.

Et Peter Pettigrew lui arracha sa baguette des mains, se glissant derrière la gamine et lui plaquant la baguette sous la gorge dans un geste sans équivoque.

Les quatre personnes encore en état de réagir pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes sur l'Animagus, mais il tenait en otage leur amie, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain, et personne ne tira. A vrai dire, tout le monde semblait pétrifié. Le seul bruit était le rugissement de souffrance d'Hagrid, qui s'étranglait petit à petit tandis que le géant essayait de serrer les dents et de réprimer sa douleur.

– Je suis désolé, fit Pettigrew d'un air nerveux. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

La main d'Elisa se crispa sur sa baguette, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle pensa soudain à Lockhart. Lui aussi s'était excusé avant d'essayer de la tuer.

– Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha sèchement Percy.

Le regard de Peter estima la distance entre lui et la porte, sans jamais laisser les quatre adolescents quitter son champ de vision. Hagrid se redressa sur ses genoux, l'air hébété. Elisa lui jeta un regard en biais et eu le tournis : ses bras, sa poitrine et son cou étaient détrempés de sang, et une gigantesque tâche écarlate qui s'élargissait à vu d'œil sur sa chemise.

– Peter ? lâcha Hagrid avec incompréhension, l'air complètement perdu. Peter Pettigrew ?

Pettigrew déglutit et, tenant toujours Hermione devant lui comme un bouclier humain, recula d'un pas vers la porte. En entendant le nom de Peter, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent puis s'étrécirent, fixant l'homme avec hargne. La lettre de Crawford devait encore être fraîche dans son esprit. Heureusement, Ron lui posa discrètement une main sur le coude, l'empêchant de bondir à l'attaque.

Peter, qui avait vu le mouvement, se tendit davantage. Hermione gémit, l'air terrifiée.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elisa réalisa qu'ils étaient gravement dans la mouise. C'était comme la dans Chambre des Secrets, sauf que cette fois, elle était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait. Hagrid qui se vidait de son sang. Hermione, blessée, une baguette sous la gorge. Et surtout, un Mangemort acculé. Elle avait forcé Pettigrew à se révéler : il n'avait plus rien à perdre, désormais. Il voulait fuir, mais il voulait surtout se cacher, et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux qui étaient témoins de son retour.

Lockhart était une loque mais il avait été prêt à _tuer_ pour que les témoins gênants ne révèlent pas son secret. Qu'est-ce que Peter Pettigrew serait prêt à faire ? Le canon n'avait jamais été très généreux avec lui, le décrivant comme lâche et minable : mais Elisa n'oubliait pas que c'était quand même l'espion qui avait berné l'Ordre du Phénix, une Maraudeur à part entière, et l'homme qui avait ressuscité Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, il ne laissait _rien_ se mettre en lui et la survie… Et là, Elisa venait de placer six personnes sur son chemin. Six obstacles.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen, _aucun moyen_ pour que ça ne finisse pas de façon épouvantable.

Hagrid émit un grognement de douleur, hagard. Son visage était très pâle, et il fixait Pettigrew d'un air perdu et plein d'incompréhension. Elisa se força à ne pas regarder le métal enfoncé dans son corps, et le sang qui continuait à imbiber le tissu de ses vêtements, à dégouliner sur le sol. Il y avait tellement de sang : Elisa sentait la nausée lui serrer la gorge, et la terreur planter ses griffes dans son ventre comme un animal monstrueux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait sauver tout le monde ?!

Elle fit un pas de côté pour s'approcher d'Hagrid, mais la pointe de la baguette de Peter s'enfonça un peu plus dans la joue d'Hermione, et la Poufsouffle se pétrifia.

– Posez vos baguettes par terre et tout se passera bien, ordonna le Mangemort avec autant d'autorité que possible malgré sa voix anxieuse.

– Pas question ! protesta Ron avec rage.

Peter donna une petite secousse au bras d'Hermione. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à pleurer, et Elisa sentit le peu de courage qu'elle avait rassemblé s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

 _Gagner du temps_ , songea-t-elle dans sa panique. _Il faut que je gagne du temps._

– Vous êtes Peter Pettigrew, débita-t-elle à toute allure. L'homme que Sirius Black est supposé avoir tué il y a douze ans, c'est ça ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mort…

– Quoi ? bredouilla Harry incrédule. C'est _lui_ que Black est supposé avoir tué ?

Elisa l'ignora. Elle doutait que la cavalerie débarque, mais… Plus elle faisait traîner les choses, et plus ils auraient de chances de prendre Pettigrew au dépourvu. Elisa se força à respirer régulièrement, dressant ses barrières mentales d'Occlumancie pour ordonner son esprit et garder son calme. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, le regard de l'Animagus se concentra sur elle, et il lâcha le bras d'Hermione.

– J'ai lu tous les articles sur l'arrestation de Black. Les canalisations avaient explosées. Prendre la fuite était facile, sous la forme d'un rat. Alors vous avez laissé les Aurors arrêter Black, et vous vous êtes cachés chez les Weasley, je ne me trompe pas ?

Elle était terriblement consciente du demi-géant blessé à genoux sur le sol, et de tout le sang qui continuait à s'échapper de ses blessures. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder ses bras transpercés par les bouts de métal sans sentir son estomac se soulever et la panique lui serrer la gorge. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne saigner autant. Si personne ne faisait rien, il allait mourir, elle en était sûre.

– Tu es très intelligente, fit faiblement Pettigrew qui lançait des regards furtifs en direction de la porte. Oui, tout le monde me croit mort. Même ma propre mère… C'est mieux ainsi. Sirius veut me tuer, je suis en danger…

– Mais pourquoi ? lâcha Percy en scrutant Pettigrew, prêt à l'attaque. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous cachés sous la forme d'un rat ?

Elisa inspira. Expira. Gagner du temps, se répétait-elle. Gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Même si elle devait tout faire avouer à Peter ici et maintenant. Elle était sûre que Percy et Ron sauraient garder la tête froide, mais Harry… Si elle forçait Peter à admettre ce qu'il avait fait…

Oh, Merlin. Elle n'aurait _jamais_ dû proposer à Harry de l'accompagner ici. Surtout alors qu'il venait tout juste de lire les horreurs écrites par Crawford.

Mais il était trop tard pour penser à ça. Elle réparerait les pots cassés plus tard. Et si Harry ne lui pardonnait jamais cette confrontation… Elle aviserait. Là, maintenant, _tout de suite_ , le plus important était de faire parler Peter. Le plus important était de gagner du temps et de garder son calme. Le plus important était de trouver une solution pour sauver Hagrid, sauver Hermione.

– Sirius Black n'était pas un Mangemort, fit-elle lentement sans quitter Pettigrew des yeux. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez le traître. Vous avez disparu pour que Black soit accusé à votre place. C'est pour ça que vous vous cachez… C'est pour ça que Black s'est échappé, pour se venger. C'est la seule explication possible.

Harry devint très pâle, et Elisa se sentit absolument minable. La prise de Ron sur le bras de son ami se resserra (il devait sans doute lui couper la circulation), mais le Survivant semblait à peine le sentir. Il semblait sous le choc.

– _Vous_ ? croassa-t-il. C'est vous qui avez tué tous ces Moldus ? C'est _vous_ qui avez vendu mes parents à Voldemort ? Vous étiez leur Gardien du Secret ?

Les yeux de Pettigrew se remplirent de larmes, sa prise sur Hermione se resserra, et il craqua :

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! James et Sirius ont toujours été les plus braves, les plus forts, les plus doués en Défense, et moi… Moi je ne faisais que les suivre ! Je n'avais… Je n'avais aucune chance ! Hors de l'école… Les Mangemorts utilisaient de la m-magie n-n-noire ! Et ils venaient tous de Serpentard, alors ils nous détestaient personnellement, ils voulaient nous tuer ! Ce n'était plus Poudlard, ce n'était plus _d-d-drôle_ , c'était _dangereux_ ! Il y avait des morts, et du sang, et j-j-je n'arrivais plus à dormir la nuit tellement j'avais _peur_ … Il n'y avait p-plus de professeur pour leur donner des retenues ou leur enlever des points… Ils voulaient vraiment nous blesser, nous t-t-tuer ! On allait perdre ! Ils étaient plus forts que nous ! Je n'avais p-pas le choix !

Harry vacilla sur ses jambes. Il était blanc comme un linge.

– Vous avez vendu mes parents à Voldemort… parce que vous ne supportiez pas de vous battre sans avoir des professeurs pour vous défendre ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! cria Pettigrew, les yeux exorbités. James et Lily allaient m-m-mourir de toute façon !

Harry recula d'un pas, comme frappé en plein cœur. Mais le visage d'Hagrid, lui, devint soudain cramoisi, tordu par la rage et la douleur. Des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, le demi-géant poussa un rugissement inarticulé et se jeta sur Pettigrew. Le mouvement prit Peter au dépourvu, et il dut repousser Hermione pour pointer sa baguette vers son soudain agresseur.

Ce fut le chaos.

Il y eut un grand _BANG_ et Hagrid fut projeté en arrière. Hermione plongea en avant, et Harry et Ron la tirèrent à l'abri derrière eux. Percy lança un _Stupéfix_ , et Elisa un _Expulso_ , mais Peter esquiva avec une agilité insoupçonnée en se ruant vers la porte. Leurs sorts heurtèrent le mur, et le Sortilège Explosif d'Elisa fit voler en éclat un placard, projetant du bois et de la vaisselle partout. La Poufsouffle jeta un Charme du Bouclier en catastrophe, et Peter profita de l'occasion pour filer en direction de la porte. Mais, avec un cri de rage, le Survivant se jeta sur Peter. Dans sa fureur, il semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait une baguette magique, qu'il n'avait que treize ans et qu'il était petit et maigre : il tacla Pettigrew en hurlant, frappant à l'aveuglette de toute la force de ses poings. Mais le Mangemort avait toujours la baguette d'Hermione, et Harry se retrouva soudain suspendu par une cheville dans les airs tandis que Peter ouvrait la porte à la volée et bondissait à l'extérieur. Percy hésita un instant, son regard revenant vers Hagrid, ensanglanté…

– Rattrape-le ! ordonna Elisa. Je m'occupe d'Hagrid et Hermione. _Libéracorpus_ !

Harry retomba par terre. Sans attendre, lui et Ron se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Elisa se retrouva debout au milieu de la cabane dévastée, entre Hermione qui était tassée dans un coin et qui pleurait doucement, et Hagrid inconscient et sanguinolent.

Elle refoula une bouffée de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Il fallait arrêter Pettigrew, mais comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait sauver Hagrid d'abord ? Bon sang, et si Harry ou Ron se faisait blesser ? Et Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, bon sang ?!

Elle aurait désespérément voulu avoir Trisha avec elle. Ou Cédric, ou Gwendolyn, ou même Dumbledore, pour l'amour du ciel. Eux, ils sauraient quoi faire. Si seulement elle pouvait… demander de l'aide… instantanément…

– Je suis tellement stupide, fit-elle d'une voix qui dériva dans les aigus. _Spero Patronum_ !

Son putois argenté apparut, et elle faillit fondre en larmes de soulagement. Elle était tellement, tellement contente d'avoir appris ce sort.

– Message à Albus Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme. Peter Pettigrew est dans le parc, c'est un Mangemort, il peut se changer en rat, et il est poursuivi par Harry, Ron et Percy. Faites quelque chose !

Son putois disparu, et elle déglutit. Ok, alors avec un peu de chance, ça couvrait le problème du Mangemort en liberté. Puis elle se tourna vers Hagrid, tombant à genoux à côté de lui : stopper l'hémorragie était le plus urgent.

Le demi-géant gisait par terre, les yeux ouverts, mais apparemment pas tout à fait conscient. Le choc du sort que Pettigrew lui avait jeté avait délogé plusieurs bouts de métal de ses bras et son torse, et le sang s'était remis à couler, formant une large flaque qui s'étalait sur le parquet sous son corps immense. Elisa refoula un haut-le-cœur en réalisant qu'elle était agenouillée dans la large flaque rouge qui ne cessait de grandir. Elle était terrifiée par la vue du sang.

– Hermione ? appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Est-ce que ça va ?

– Je vais bien, hoqueta Hermione qui avait l'air de ne pas aller bien du tout.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, tenant son bras blessé serré contre elle, et son visage était ruisselant de larmes, ses épaules secouées de gros sanglots silencieux. Elisa déglutit. Oh, Morgane. Pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pensé à apprendre les premiers secours ?!

– Ok, fit-elle pour se calmer. D'accord. Je vais essayer d'aider Hagrid parce que c'est le plus urgent, d'accord ? Toi, tu… Tu te mets là où je peux te voir et tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes, pitié. Alors… Quel sort referme les plaies… Oh, ça y est. _Inuriae Curare_.

Ce sort était supposé stopper le saignement et rapprocher les bords de la plaie pour les souder et la refermer, accélérant la guérison spontanée du corps. Mais, à sa grande horreur, le saignement ralentit à peine.

– Non non non, murmura-t-elle avec effroi. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… _Inuriae Curare ! Inuriae Curare !_ Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Elle jeta un regard éperdu autour d'elle. Puis elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa tous les torchons qu'elle vit, et en lança un à Hermione. La Gryffondor semblait en état de choc, et ne l'attrapa pas à temps. Elisa lui mit le torchon dans la main de force, et l'entraîna à côté d'Hagrid en ordonnant :

– Tiens ça contre la blessure de son cou pour arrêter le saignement. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Je ne suis pas infirmière, mais je… Oh, je suis bête. _Spero Patronum_ !

Son putois réapparu. Elisa en fut presque surprise. Agenouillée dans le sang d'Hagrid, avec trois amis disparus et un meurtrier en cavale, elle se sentait si désespérée qu'elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir rassemblé assez de souvenirs positifs pour lancer le sort.

– Message à Pomfresh. Hagrid est gravement blessé, venez immédiatement !

Le putois disparut. Elisa refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, réalisa-t-elle distraitement. Elle avait de la peine à pointer sa baguette sur Hagrid. Son sort de soin n'avait que le quart de l'efficacité désirée, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle connaissait pour stopper le flot de sang, et elle s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. De sa main libre, elle pressa un tas de torchons contre une blessure du demi-géant, et de l'autre, elle lança encore et encore l'incantation.

– _Inuriae Curare. Inuriae Curare._ Oh, Merlin, je suis désolée… _Inuriae Curare…_

Les larmes débordèrent sur ses joues, mais elle ne put même pas les essuyer. Sa main gauche était crispée sur un tas de chiffon qui était déjà devenu entièrement rouge, et sa main droite était serrée sur sa baguette.

– _Inuriae Curare… Inuriae Curare…_

Le saignement diminuait, c'était indubitable. Elisa essaya très fort de penser que c'était grâce à ses sorts, et non pas parce qu'Hagrid avait perdu trop de sang. Combien de litres imbibaient ses vêtements, le sol, la robe d'Elisa, les torchons ? Il semblait impossible qu'un corps humain puisse contenir autant de sang. Il y en avait partout. Il y en avait tellement.

– _Inuriae Curare. Inuria Curare_ … P-pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolée…

Elle ne savait même pas à qui elle s'excusait. Hagrid ? Hermione ? Harry ? Le monde entier ? Elle s'était promis de changer le cours du destin. Elle s'était juré qu'elle arrangerait tous les problèmes du canon, qu'elle punirait les méchants, que les gentils auraient leur _happy end_ , qu'elle résoudrait tout telle une Mary-Sue de fanfiction. Mais elle était là, à genoux dans le sang d'un homme innocent que ses projets stupides avaient peut-être tué, et elle avait laissé trois adolescents courir après un Mangemort, après avoir doublement brisé le cœur et trahi la confiance d'un gamin qu'elle s'était juré de protéger.

Elle se sentait terrifiée et impuissante. Et elle continua à lancer son sort de soin, encore et encore.

C'est ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh la trouva, une éternité plus tard. Elle emmena tout le monde à l'infirmerie, et Elisa eut par la suite du mal à se rappeler de comment ils s'y étaient rendus : elle n'avait aucun souvenir du trajet, sans doute à cause du choc. Tout ce dont elle parvenait à se souvenir, c'était la quantité de sang sur le sol, sur ses mains, sur ses robes, partout.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix de Tom dans sa tête pour savoir que c'était de sa faute.

 **oOoOoOo**

Certains mois semblent passer à toute allure, et pourtant, il y a des journées qui semblent durer une éternité. Elisa avait du mal à croire que ce matin, elle avait utilisé Malta comme alibi pour entrer chez Hagrid et capturer le rat. Elle avait du mal à croire que, ce midi, elle avait tenté de consoler Harry à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait peine à croire que, deux heures plus tôt, elle se trouvait encore dans la cabane du demi-géant en train d'essayer désespérément de lui sauver la vie.

Elle s'était douchée et changée, mais elle avait encore l'impression que le sang lui collait à la peau. Avant d'entrer sous la douche, elle en avait eu jusqu'aux coudes. Le bracelet en cuir de sa montre digitale était devenu noir tellement il était imbibé de sang, et les brassards retenant ses couteaux de jet étaient tous poisseux.

Il était à présent trois heures de l'après-midi, et Elisa n'avait toujours pas eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Quand elle y était entrée avec Hermione et Hagrid, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait fait boire un Philtre de Paix pour remédier à son état de choc : et Elisa avait dormi comme une bûche pendant une heure et demie. A présent, elle était réveillée depuis un bon quart d'heure et, même si elle avait toujours l'impression de flotter dans une bulle d'irréalité, la Poufsouffle se sentait aussi incroyablement détendue. Elle était à présent assise dans son lit, son serpent dormant paisiblement sur sa table de chevet. Mais Mrs Pomfresh refusait de la laisser partir avant le dîner, sous prétexte qu'elle était sous raide déchirée comme une camée des bas-fonds de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Bon, d'accord, Pomfresh ne l'avait pas dit comme ça. Elle avait déclaré qu'il fallait que son organisme évacue les dernières bribes du Philtre de Paix. Ce qui était super-injuste ! Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui était arrivé à Harry, Ron, et Percy !

Heureusement, elle avait eu un éclair de génie et elle avait demandé à son elfe Olly de lui ramener la Carte du Maraudeur. Et à présent, après avoir vérifié d'un regard furtif que Mrs Pomfresh était toujours en train de panser les plaies d'Hagrid, elle ouvrait discrètement la Carte pour chercher la position de ses amis.

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-elle en tapant le parchemin de sa baguette.

L'encre apparut, dessinant le plan de Poudlard et indiquant les noms des élèves qui y circulaient. Immédiatement, Elisa chercha celui d'Harry Potter. Il n'était pas dans le parc… Pas au rez-de-chaussée…

Lupin était dans une salle vide de la tour nord, remarqua-t-elle. Il était immobile dans un coin, tandis que Rogue et McGonagall se tenaient entre lui et la porte. C'était assez bizarre, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'esprit embrumé de la jeune fille pour comprendre pourquoi. Lupin était prisonnier. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, en fait : il avait avoué à McGonagall que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être et, moins d'une heure plus tard, Peter Pettigrew était réapparu, vivant et avec une Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Il y avait de quoi rendre suspicieux même Dumbledore et son amour pour ses héroïques Gryffondor.

Peter Pettigrew n'était nulle part, et Elisa se mordilla lèvre, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il s'était échappé ? Les Aurors Robards et Dawlish n'étaient pas là non plus… Peut-être s'étaient-ils lancés à sa poursuite ?

Elle finit par retrouver Ron, Harry et Percy. Ils étaient tous les trois de retour dans leur salle commune, et Elisa s'affaissa de soulagement. Apparemment, ils étaient en sécurité… Mais est-ce qu'ils avaient attrapé Pettigrew ? Stoppé la poursuite ? Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas dû boire ce Philtre de Paix. Elle avait loupé toute l'action ! Entre son état de choc en revenant de chez Hagrid, sa sieste droguée, et son réveil rendu difficile par son sentiment persistant d'irréalité… Elisa était dans le gaz depuis presque deux heures. En deux heures, on pouvait faire un tas de chose. Comme résoudre l'intrigue, par exemple.

Et comme elle n'était pas l'héroïne de la saga, elle avait tout loupé. Son seul fait de gloire avait été de pousser Pettigrew à se révéler, mettant ainsi tous ses amis en danger, et provoquant le Mangemort qui avait causé de graves blessures à Hagrid. Ah, et sans oublier qu'elle avait profondément souillé le souvenir de James Potter aux yeux de son fils. Elle se sentit envahie par une bouffée de culpabilité. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment fait qu'aller de catastrophes en catastrophes.

Elle soupira, puis reporta son regard sur la Carte, et aperçu du coin de l'œil son propre nom à l'infirmerie. Hermione était dans le lit voisin du sien, mais dormait encore : soigner son bras l'avait épuisée. Hagrid était dans un lit spécial, métamorphosé à partir de trois lits normaux, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Mrs Pomfresh était à son chevet.

Puis Elisa remarqua _qui_ avançait dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Pendant une seconde, elle fixa le parchemin avec incrédulité, ayant la nette impression que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Puis elle entendit le cliquetis de la poignée de la porte, ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, et se hâta de ranger la Carte.

– Méfait accomplit ! chuchota-t-elle précipitamment juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Par l'espace entre deux des rideaux qui entouraient son lit, elle put voir Mrs Pomfresh s'avancer à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Il y eut quelques murmures, puis l'infirmière écarta les rideaux autour du lit d'Elisa avec mécontentement.

– Je peux y aller ? fit innocemment la jeune fille, assise contre son oreiller.

– Pas encore, fit sèchement Mrs Pomfresh. Mais ces messieurs ont quelques questions à te poser.

Elle s'écarta, et Elisa déglutit. Avec un sourire aimable, Dumbledore agit sa baguette et fit apparaitre trois chaises à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il s'installa sur le premier. Rufus Scrimgeour prit place sur le second, et Cornelius Fudge s'assit en dernier.

Jésus Christ. Elle aurait dû continuer à dormir.

– Miss Bishop, la salua Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien. Le Capitaine Scrimgeour aurait quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Ne vous laissez pas distraire par la présence de Mr le Ministre : il n'est ici qu'en tant que témoin.

– D'accord, couina Elisa.

Elle avait la nette impression que Fudge était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Il faisait nerveusement tourner son chapeau melon entre ses mains, en regardant ailleurs. Il avait dû venir à Poudlard pour voir Dumbledore, et se retrouvait à suivre le directeur à l'infirmerie un peu par hasard.

Scrimgeour, revanche, ne cillait pas, et fit apparaitre un bloc de parchemin et une Plume à Notes (une version de la Plume à Papote qui notait scrupuleusement en note ce que les gens disait, sans enjoliver leurs paroles) sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air tendu et sévère, sa crinière de cheveux fauve lui donnant l'air d'un vieux lion contrarié.

– Il ne s'agit que de vérifications, déclara le chef des Aurors d'un ton posé. Nous avons déjà recueillis les témoignages d'Harry Potter, et de Ronald et Perceval Weasley.

– Vous avez arrêté Pettigrew ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Elisa avec précipitation.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le visage de Dumbledore se durcir, tandis que Fudge manquait de faire tomber son chapeau. Scrimgeour, lui, resta parfaitement composé et répondit dignement :

– En effet. Mr Potter l'a combattu en duel plusieurs minutes avec un très grand talent pour son jeune âge, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive sur les lieux.

Elisa s'affaissa contre son oreiller. _Pettigrew était capturé_. Elle se répéta la phrase en boucle, essayant de s'en imprégner. Elle avait un peu de mal à l'encaisser. C'était tellement… Enorme. Pettigrew était capturé, ça voulait dire que le canon avait définitivement dérivé, que Sirius allait être innocenté, c'était… Wow. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Pettigrew avait été capturé. La vache. Ça, c'était la divergence au canon la plus _fantastique_ qu'elle ait jamais réussie à accomplir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement.

–Vous avez reçu mon Patronus.

Le directeur sourit, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement :

– En effet, Miss Bishop. Votre promptitude à réagir m'a permis d'arriver sur les lieux en quelques minutes.

– Un Patronus messager ? répéta Scrimgeour dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés. Un Patronus _corporel_ messager ?

Dumbledore croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, et déclara avec un amusement non-dissimulé :

– Miss Bishop est capable de lancer un Patronus entièrement corporel depuis plus d'un an. C'est d'elle dont le jeune Harry nous a parlé un peu plus tôt.

Le regard de Scrimgeour se fit calculateur :

– Hum. L'amie qui lui a appris le duel ? Intéressant.

Elisa se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise. Si les compétences de duelliste d'Harry les avaient impressionnés, il fallait qu'ils voient celles d'Helen… Heureusement, Scrimgeour n'insista pas et revint au sujet initial :

– Je dois vous poser un certain nombre de questions. Vous êtes bien Elisabeth Perséphone Bishop, élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, née le 20 octobre 1978 à Loutry Ste Chaspoule ?

– Oui, fit mécaniquement Elisa.

– Bien. C'est vous qui avez trouvé Peter Pettigrew dans la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvez-vous me décrire comment ?

Elisa rassembla ses souvenirs. Ça lui semblait avoir eu lieu une éternité plus tôt. Tout lui semblait incroyablement flou. Elle recomposa péniblement le déroulement des évènements.

– J'étais allée voir Hagrid au sujet d'une tâche sur les écailles de Malta, mon serpent. Il m'a offert du thé et on a discuté. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai ouvert un placard… Je ne sais plus pourquoi… J'ai repéré le rat, je l'ai attrapé avec un Sortilège d'Attraction… Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que c'était le rat de Ron, parce qu'il lui manquait un doigt.

En réalité, elle ne se souvenait même plus d'à quoi ressemblait le rat. Sous l'effet du stress et de l'adrénaline, c'était comme si des pans entiers de sa mémoire s'étaient fait la malle. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien. Scrimgeour prit note, hochant sombrement la tête, puis l'encouragea :

– Et ensuite ?

– Ron m'a appelé sur mon miroir communicant, hésita-t-elle. Il y avait du grabuge à Pré-au-Lard. Et il voulait que je trouve Harry, parce que… Ils avaient été séparés.

Fudge eut l'air curieux, et Scrimgeour haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, mais Dumbledore sembla soudain très vieux et fatigué. Ah. Le directeur avait lu la lettre de Crawford, mais le Ministre et l'Auror n'en avaient pas connaissance.

– Je suis revenue chez Hagrid presque trois heures plus tard, réfléchit Elisa. Il devait être midi et demi, sans doute plus. J'étais avec Harry. Je venais récupérer Malta, et j'avais demandé à Ron de nous y rejoindre pour récupérer son rat.

– Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ? insista Scrimgeour.

Elisa haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux. Le Philtre de Paix lui embrouillait les idées, et ses souvenirs lui semblaient flous, comme si l'action qui avait suivi avait aspiré toute son attention, lui faisant oublier les détails.

– Le rat était affolé. On n'y a pas vraiment fait attention. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, à un moment, Harry a mentionné que le rat avait plus de douze ans. Quand Ron, Hermione et Percy sont arrivés, je leur ai demandé si c'était un animal magique, Percy a proposé de lancer un sort de détection, et… Le rat s'est illuminé, c'était aveuglant. On a à peine eu le temps de réaliser que c'était anormal, qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine.

Elle se tut, repensant à la brutalité avec laquelle tout avait dégénéré. L'explosion de la cage avait été tellement soudaine. Il n'y avait pas eu de déflagration, pas de flammes, rien : juste le claquement métallique des tiges de métal qui cédaient toutes en même temps, et des dizaines de morceaux de fer projetés dans toutes les directions. Et Hagrid…

Elisa inspira profondément, cherchant à se rappeler ses exercices d'Occlumancie. Dresser un mur dans son esprit : un mur net, droit, et lisse, refouler le chaos intérieur. Elle pouvait le faire.

– Il était dans une petite cage, avant, et elle a… elle a explosé. J'ai lancé un Charme du Bouclier. Harry, Ron et Percy étaient près de moi, et ils ont été protégés. Hermione a été blessée au bras. Hagrid était penché au-dessus de la cage, et il… Il était gravement blessé.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle expira un grand coup, rassemblant rapidement ses esprits pour expliquer de manière crédible comment elle avait découvert l'étendue du plan de Peter en moins de cinq minutes. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avançait au ralenti, c'était affreusement frustrant.

– Il a pris Hermione en otage et lui a mis sa baguette sous la gorge, reprit-elle en regardant dans le vague et en cherchant à se remémorer la scène. A ce moment-là, on était tous sous le choc. On ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Puis Hagrid a dit son nom… Peter Pettigrew. J'ai beaucoup enquêté sur Sirius Black au début de l'année, alors je connaissais son histoire. Je savais qu'il était supposé avoir tué Pettigrew, mais si Pettigrew était resté caché tout ce temps… Soudain, tout prenait du sens. C'était terrifiant.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle frissonna. Elle n'eut même pas à se forcer. Elle n'avait qu'à repenser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti, face à Pettigrew qui menaçait Hermione, avec Hagrid qui se vidait de son sang juste à côté… Oui, ça avait été terrifiant.

– Et vous avez deviné que Pettigrew était un Mangemort ? sourcilla Scrimgeour.

– Euh, non, admit Elisa. J'essayais de gagner du temps, alors je me suis mise à parler tout haut. Au départ, je pensais juste qu'il avait fait sauter cette rue et fait accuser Black à la place, mais là Pettigrew s'est mis à confirmer, et les idées se sont enchaînées dans ma tête, et… Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus vraiment ce que j'ai dit. J'essayai juste de le faire parler pour gagner du temps. Il a vraiment commis les crimes dont étaient accusés Black ?

– Il semblerait, lâcha l'Auror avec une certaine raideur. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'a dit Pettigrew ?

Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne se souvenait pas des répliques précises qui avaient été échangées, mais elle se souvenait quand même de l'essentiel.

– Il a… Il a plus ou moins admis avoir trahi les parents d'Harry. Il était hystérique, il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'ils allaient tous être tués de toute façon. On était tous sous le choc. Mais Hagrid a… Hagrid est devenu fou de rage, et il lui a sauté dessus.

Avec vingt-six morceaux de métal, parfois long comme le bras, plantés dans le corps. Elisa se frotta les yeux, essayant de chasser l'image qui semblait s'être gravé sur sa rétine, puis continua :

– Tout le monde a attaqué simultanément, mais Pettigrew a évité nos sorts et s'est précipité vers la porte. Il est sorti et j'ai dit aux garçons de lui courir après, mais je suis restée à l'intérieur avec Hermione pour stopper l'hémorragie d'Hagrid. C'est à ce moment-là que je vous ai envoyé un Patronus.

Elle avait adressé sa dernière phrase à Dumbledore, qui acquiesça. Puis Elisa conclut :

– Puis j'ai envoyé un autre Patronus à Mrs Pomfresh, elle nous a tous les trois ramenés à l'infirmerie, j'ai bu un Philtre de Paix, et… C'est tout ce que je sais. Je viens de me réveiller. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé après qu'Harry et les autres aient quitté la cabane.

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif au directeur, et Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes :

– Ah, mais bien sûr. Harry et ses deux amis ont poursuivi Pettigrew et l'ont affronté en duel dans le parc, bloquant sa fuite. Pettigrew a tenté de prendre un nouvel otage en croisant un groupe de plusieurs élèves qui revenaient de Pré-au-Lard, mais fort heureusement, je suis arrivé à ce moment-là et l'ai neutralisé.

La voix du directeur s'était fait un poil plus froide. La Poufsouffle imaginait que le Mangemort qui s'était fait chopper en train d'essayer d'attaquer son précieux Survivant au milieu de Poudlard devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir été seulement _neutralisé_.

– Pettigrew a immédiatement été arrêté par les Aurors, continua Dumbledore d'un ton plus enjoué. Il se trouve actuellement au Ministère, interrogé par Amélia Bones elle-même. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit en vie soulève également plusieurs questions…

La jeune fille hocha sagement la tête :

– Comme savoir si Sirius Black était vraiment coupable de quoi que ce soit. Ou pourquoi ça n'a jamais été découvert. Et si la personne qui l'a condamné à Azkaban était complice.

Cette dernière phrase était des mots en l'air, Elisa avait simplement dans la vague idée de pointer du doigt la négligence du Ministère. Mais Fudge, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, s'illumina soudain et hocha vigoureusement la tête, ce qui prit apparemment tout le monde par surprise :

– Ah, vous voyez, Dumbledore ! C'est exactement ce que je vous disais. Croupton a déjà des antécédents. Il est évident qu'il est responsable de ce désastre, même une collégienne s'en est rendu compte !

Elisa cligna des yeux. Elle pensait que Fudge serait catastrophé par l'idée que Sirius Black était innocent. Ça serait un vrai scandale. Mais le Ministre semblait déjà s'être trouvé un bouc émissaire. Croupton… Une seconde. _Bartemius Croupton_ ?! Le _père_ de Croupton Jr ?! Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'il avait condamné les Lestranges à Azkaban, il devait donc avoir été juge ou un truc comme ça à l'époque de la guerre. Mais surtout… Barthemius Croupton avait fait évader son fils. Il avait un _Mangemort_ caché chez lui, sous Impérium !

Oh doux Merlin.

– Exactement, fit faiblement Elisa. Et, euh, par hasard… Est-ce que Croupton, ce n'est pas celui dont le fils a… Euh…

Fudge hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Exactement ! Terrible affaire, terrible affaire… Ça ne se reflète pas bien du tout sur lui !

Elisa pouvait presque sentir le Philtre de Paix s'évaporer de son organisme. Sainte Morgane, Fudge allait arrêter Croupton. Est-ce que son fils allait se faire la malle ? Non, il fallait encore plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne se libère de l'Impérius… Est-ce que fils allait être découvert ? Arrêté ? Oh, elle espérait que oui. Ça résoudrait bien des problèmes d'un coup !

Scrimgeour tapota son parchemin du bout de sa plume, ramenant l'attention sur lui, puis reporta son regard sur Elisa :

– Je pense que nous en avons fini. Merci de votre coopération, Miss Bishop.

– Mais de rien, bredouilla la Poufsouffle.

Les trois hommes se levèrent, la saluèrent, puis s'en allèrent. Mrs Pomfresh referma la porte derrière eux avec agacement, puis lança un regard mauvais à Elisa, comme si elle était responsable de l'invasion de son infirmerie. La jeune fille croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas son choix, de recevoir des visiteurs. Ce n'était même pas son choix de finir chaque année à l'infirmerie ! Croyez-le, elle aimerait bien passer une année sans effusion de sang !

– Je peux y aller ? tenta-t-elle avec espoir.

– Même pas en rêve, jeune fille.

Avec un grognement, Elisa se résigna à attendre encore de longues heures avant de retrouver sa liberté. Elle fixa le plafond, boudeuse. Puis son esprit revint à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, et à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et lâcha un gloussement nerveux.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait capturé Pettigrew. Elle l'avait fait. Pour une fois, son plan s'était déroulé sans accro, tout le monde s'en était sorti, et le méchant était puni à la fin de l'histoire.

Peut-être que c'était juste le Philtre de Paix, mais elle se sentait ivre de succès.

 **oOoOoOo**

Etonnamment, la capture de Peter Pettigrew n'était pas le sujet de conversation central du château.

Oh, bien sûr, les gens parlaient de ça, surtout les Gryffondor : Ron et Percy se vantaient de cet acte d'héroïsme à tous les vents, et pour une fois Harry ne fuyait pas la publicité. Il semblait sombrement fier d'avoir combattu et tenu en respect le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Peut-être que ça lui donnait un sentiment d'achèvement, de paix. Et puis, il voulait qu'un maximum de gens sache à quel point Peter Pettigrew était un être vil et lâche, qui méritait d'aller à Azkaban.

Mais non, les élèves parlaient surtout d'autre chose. Tout d'abord, les Détraqueurs avaient été rappelés. Et puis, les poursuites contre Sirius Black avaient été suspendues : désormais, il était simplement recherché pour « répondre à des questions ». Il avait été révélé dans un article de la Gazette qu'il était un Animagus, un gros chien noir, ce qui alimentait beaucoup les potins d'élèves qui étaient persuadés d'avoir vu sa forme canine dans tous les chiens errants qu'ils avaient croisés.

Mais surtout, Remus Lupin avait été renvoyé. Et ça avait été _sauvage_.

Les récits divergeaient. Certains disaient que McGonagall l'avait chassé du château en hurlant, d'autre que Rogue l'avait tenu par la gorge avant de projeter jusqu'aux grilles d'un maléfice. Dans tous les cas, Lupin était parti en disgrâce, désavoué par tous ses collègues qui semblaient irradier la désapprobation dès que son nom était mentionné. Apparemment, quand McGonagall l'avait engueulé après avoir lu la lettre de Crawford, Lupin avait craqué et tout avoué. Les talents d'Animagus des Maraudeurs, l'étendue de leurs « blagues », le fait qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc à la pleine lune sans se soucier des risques… L'engueulade avait terminé chez Dumbledore, et McGonagall avait encore l'air de fumer de rage. Le directeur, lui, affichait un air solennel et fatigué, déçu. Pour Lupin, c'était probablement encore pire qu'une crise de rage.

Mais bref. Ce n'était pas le pire. Non seulement l'histoire de ses frasques de collégien avait circulé dans tout le château, colportée par les Serpentard (et discrètement encouragé par Rogue, qui devait savourer sa vengeance), mais en plus… Dès le lendemain de son renvoi, Trisha avait dit à tout le monde que leur ancien prof de Défense était un loup-garou. Si on ajoutait ça à la colère froide des autres enseignants, au récit des plaisanteries cruelles des Maraudeurs, et au fait que des Aurors étaient venus le surveiller à Poudlard… Le tableau qui se peignait n'était pas très flatteur.

Il ne fallut même pas trois jours pour que ça se retrouve dans la _Gazette_. Dans un article de Rita Skeeter, en plus. La journaliste s'en donna apparemment à cœur joie : blâmant Dumbledore pour avoir accepté un loup-garou comme prof, blâmant McGonagall pour ne jamais avoir repéré "l'esprit tordu de ces jeunes psychopathes", accusant tout le personnel de l'école d'incompétence, et étalant les plus affreux secrets de Remus Lupin sur une double-page complète.

– Il ne va plus oser montrer sa tête nulle part pendant des mois, fit Trisha avec une certaine satisfaction en lisant l'article au petit-déjeuner.

Elisa grinça des dents devant son chocolat chaud. Ok, Lupin avait bien mérité qu'on lui mette le nez dans ses erreurs, mais cet article était juste _cruel_. Et surtout…

– Tu n'aurais pas dû révéler qu'il était un loup-garou ! explosa-t-elle.

Elle était ulcérée. Elle savait que Trisha n'aimait pas les lycanthropes, et encore moins Lupin, mais elle imaginait que son amie avait plus de décence que ça. C'était quelque chose de _grave_ , d'être un loup-garou : quelque chose qui pouvait vous faire virer de votre job, qui poussait les gens à vous éviter comme un pestiféré et à vous cracher dessus dans la rue, qui pouvait vous faire tuer. C'était monstrueux, de voir quelque chose d'aussi privé étalé dans la presse comme une accusation.

– Je l'ai juste dit dans le dortoir, se défendit Trisha avec obstination. C'est pas moi qui ai propagé l'histoire dans le reste de l'école.

Cédric se renfrogna, silencieusement désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Elisa qui protesta :

– Mais tu savais que ça allait arriver !

– Et alors ?! contra son amie avec indignation. Tu ne crois pas qu'il l'avait bien mérité ?! Même quand il pensait que Black était un meurtrier, il a quand même menti à tout le monde, juste pour préserver son image de gentil Gryffondor loyal et innocent. Des gens auraient pu mourir, juste parce qu'il était lâche, égoïste, et déloyal ! Maintenant, que la vérité se sait, les gens ne lui feront plus jamais confiance, et c'est exactement ce qu'il mérite !

Elisa eut un mouvement de recul, prise au dépourvu par la véhémence de Trisha. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de la rancune qu'entretenait son amie envers Lupin… Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé à quel point Trisha détestait les menteurs.

– Il avait déjà été viré ! protesta Elisa avec colère. Et viré de façon humiliante, en plus. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

– Bien sûr que si ! contra Trisha avec fougue. Tu penses que ça aurait suffi, qu'il se fasse renvoyer ? Dans deux semaines tout le monde serai passé à autre chose, et il aurait continué à mentir, à prétendre être quelqu'un de gentil et d'innocent qui a peut-être fait quelques erreurs de jeunesse. Les chouchous des profs s'en sortent toujours. Et en plus, c'est un loup-garou !

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ça ! défendit Elisa.

– Et alors ?! C'est quand même vrai. S'il voulait qu'on garde son secret, il n'avait qu'à s'en montrer digne. Pas agir comme un traître, un menteur, un hypocrite ! Maintenant la vérité est révélée au grand jour. Plus de mensonges, plus de faux-semblant, il va être obligé d'être honnête. Sinon, il peut bien crever dans un arbre creux au fond d'un ravin en Irlande, j'en ai rien à secouer !

Wow.

Trisha se resservit rageusement en viennoiseries. Elisa grinça des dents, puis expira profondément et s'efforça de compartimenter ses émotions. Raisonner avec son amie à ce sujet, c'était perdu d'avance. Tant pis. Elle n'allait pas insister.

En revanche, hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber Lupin, comme s'il avait mérité ça.

Le pauvre homme devait être en train de toucher le fond. Enfin, peut-être pas, amenda-t-elle. Après tout, il savait que Sirius allait être innocenté, puisque Pettigrew avait été capturé et que l'histoire de ses aveux commençait déjà à se répandre. Lupin avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose pour lui donner de l'espoir. Il n'allait pas être abandonné de tous, puisqu'il allait sans doute retrouver Sirius assez vite.

En revanche, il ne méritait vraiment pas son lynchage dans la presse. Personne n'allait vouloir l'engager, à présent que sa lycanthropie était révélée. Elisa fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider. Lui écrire une lettre l'assurant de son soutien ? Ce serait un bon début. Lui envoyer de l'argent ? Il ne semblait pas du genre à accepter la charité d'inconnus… Elle allait tenter le coup quand même. Et puis… Peut-être lui proposer un job à Tourmaline ? Ou bien lui demander s'il voulait bosser pour elle, pour faire des MagicoGlisseurs ? Ou même lui demander d'écrire des manuels d'aide pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? En tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'abandonner à son sort…

– On va avoir besoin d'un prof pour nos BUSES, objecta Rhonda d'un air morose.

Elisa lui jeta un coup d'œil. Rhonda était déprimée, en ce moment. Apparemment, elle et Helen s'étaient disputées assez violemment quand Elisa était à l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais leur inséparable duo semblait brisé… Et depuis, Rhonda faisait grise mine. Elle repoussait ses œufs brouillés dans son assiette sans appétit.

Cela dit, Rhonda marquait un point. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils en avaient presque oublié les BUSES, qui auraient lieu dans un peu plus de quatre semaines.

– Je pourrais demander à Matt de poser sa candidature, tenta de plaisanter Elisa pour détendre l'atmosphère. On aurait une certaine continuité.

L'évocation de Maturin Rosier arracha un grognement mauvais à Trisha, et Elisa leva les mains comme pour se rendre :

– Je rigole, je rigole !

– J'espère bien, grogna Trisha.

Elisa secoua la tête avec amusement. Puis son regard tomba sur un groupe d'élèves qui quittait la Grande Salle, et elle bondit sur ses pieds :

– Je reviens dans deux secondes. Eh, Harry ! Harry !

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tracey Davies et Sue Li (une Serdaigle membre du CEM) s'arrêtèrent au niveau des portes de la Grande Salle. Tracey la Serpentard et Sue la Serdaigle saluèrent Elisa, mais s'éclipsèrent rapidement : leurs classes avaient un cours joint de Défense, et les deux gamines étaient sans doute impatientes de voir qui était leur nouveau prof. Le Trio d'Or, cependant, attendit patiemment qu'Elisa les rejoigne. Seulement, une fois devant eux, la Poufsouffle hésita, incertaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de poser délicatement la question. _Yo, apparemment Sirius est innocent, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu t'es remis la lettre de Crawford ? Est-ce que penser à ton père te donne toujours envie de frapper quelqu'un ? Tu vas aller vivre avec Sirius ou bien est-ce qu'il te dégoûte toujours ?_

Yep. Niveau tact, on repassera.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle plutôt.

Harry sourit faiblement :

– Mieux que la semaine dernière, en tous les cas. Tu n'imagines pas le bien que ça fait d'avoir affronté ce traître, de savoir que la vérité a éclaté et qu'il va être puni.

– C'est bien, sourit Elisa avec d'hésiter. Et, pour… le reste ?

Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit :

– Black et mon père ? Je ne veux pas en parler.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'accord, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester : mais Elisa lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– D'accord, accepta-t-elle. C'est un truc assez énorme, après tout. Mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant, et Elisa retint une grimace. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le tourment que devait traverser Harry en ce moment. Dans la saga canon, il avait été bouleversé. La mention de son père, qui jadis lui inspirait de l'amour et de la fierté, ne lui avait plus évoqué qu'un sentiment de froid et de détresse. Et ça, c'était _après_ avoir passé du temps avec des amis proches de son père. Tandis que là, Harry n'avait jamais discuté de son père avec Sirius ou Remus.

En fait, il avait sans doute appris que Lupin était ami avec James grâce à la lettre de Crawford. Oh, bon sang, quel bordel. Elisa sentit son estomac se contracter de culpabilité.

– Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Tu mérites mieux.

– Ça aurait fini par se savoir de toute façon, tenta Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air anxieux. Si Rogue n'a pas de problème à dire des trucs sur tes parents, Harry, quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par le faire aussi, et cracher le morceau…

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules d'un geste brusque :

– C'est fait, maintenant. Lupin a été puni, et Pettigrew va l'être aussi. Et Black… Quelqu'un lui demandera des comptes, avec un peu de chances. Ça n'aurait pas été juste, que tout le monde continue à penser qu'ils étaient des saints alors que c'était faux.

Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Oui, ça n'aurait pas été juste. Mais est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été mieux ? Ce qui était _bien_ ne s'alignait pas toujours avec la justice. Oui, les Maraudeurs méritaient rétribution, ils méritaient que quelqu'un leur disent qu'ils avaient mal agi. C'était _juste_. Mais… Des tas de gens avaient été blessés par cette révélation. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, tous les élèves qui faisaient confiance à Lupin. Et ça… Est-ce que c'était bien ?

Elisa pensa brièvement aux victimes des Maraudeurs, les gens comme Mulciber, Crawford ou Rogue, ces gens qui avaient été humiliés et brutalisés durant sept ans parce que les Maraudeurs _s'ennuyaient_. Pour eux, peut-être que c'était bien, peut-être que ça en valait la peine. Est-ce qu'ils se sentaient mieux aujourd'hui, en lisant dans le journal que leurs anciens tourmenteurs étaient à présent méprisé par le public ? Ou bien est-ce que, vingt ans plus tard, ça leur était indifférent ? Elisa n'avait jamais été brutalisée, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre à leur place. En revanche, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'Harry Potter était juste devant elle, qu'il avait l'air misérable, et qu'elle se sentait affreusement coupable.

Oh, mettre les Maraudeurs face à leurs fautes, c'était _juste_. Mais… Est-ce que c'était bien ?

Si cet univers n'avait été qu'un monde de fiction à critiquer, Elisa aurait fait prévaloir la justice sans hésiter. Mais ici… Ici il y avait des gens réels, avec des sentiments réels. Et est-ce que les protéger n'était pas plus important ? Ou est-ce que réparer des torts passés était nécessaire, même si on ne savait pas si ça aiderait qui que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'étaler au vu et au su de tous la cruauté des Maraudeurs avait aidé quiconque ? Crawford, ou Rogue ? Ou bien est-ce que ça n'avait fait que blesser des innocents ? Ce qui était juste n'était pas forcément bien pour tout le monde…

La justice ou le plus grand bien ? Que devait-elle protéger ?

Soudain, elle réalisa quand même qu'elle était en train de soupeser un désir égoïste (celui de protéger Harry) contre l'accomplissement de la justice. Elle se sentit brusquement honteuse. Et, d'un coup, elle comprit pourquoi quelqu'un dans son dortoir (une Poufsouffle, quelqu'un de _loyal_ ) avait volé la lettre de Crawford. Parce que, justement, c'était _juste_. Oui, les sentiments d'Harry risquaient d'être blessés : mais révéler l'amitié de Lupin et Black, révéler leur potentielle brutalité… C'était juste, et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une connaissance du futur comme Elisa. C'était même plus que ça : c'était _nécessaire_. Sur ce coup, Elisa s'était comportée en Gryffondor… Non, elle s'était comportée comme Dumbledore. Elle avait menti pour protéger les sentiments d'Harry, pour se protéger _elle_ , alors qu'elle détenait des informations primordiales. Elle avait été égoïste, lâche, et même stupide. Ses joues rougirent de honte. Si Sirius avait vraiment été un meurtrier, et qu'elle avait caché ces infos, elle aurait mis en danger toute l'école ! Et n'était-ce pas précisément ce qui était reproché à Lupin ?

– Elisa ? tenta Ron. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire crispé :

– Ce n'est rien. Tu as raison, Harry. Maintenant que les choses ont été mise à plat, chacun peut prendre une décision sur le sujet en toute connaissance de cause. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Hermione émit un bruit de mécontentement, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle avait déjà une opinion bien arrêtée sur le sujet. Heureusement, Ron lui marcha sur le pied, et elle resta silencieuse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de débattre de la moralité de Sirius Black ou de James Potter.

– Oh, et vous devriez rendre visite à Hagrid, se rappela-t-elle. Il doit être sorti de l'infirmerie, à présent.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, l'air soudain anxieux. Elisa haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi mentionner leur ami demi-géant les mettait aussi mal-à-l'aise. Hermione croisa les bras avec agacement :

– Oh, arrêtez de faire les enfants. Elisa ! Dis-leur qu'Hagrid ne leur en veut pas d'avoir poursuivi Pettigrew !

– Quoi ? s'ahurit la Poufsouffle. Bien sûr qu'il ne vous en veut pas, quelle drôle d'idée !

– Mais euh, hésita Ron en regardant ses pieds. On est partis alors qu'il était blessé, et…

– Il était en train de se vider de son sang, bredouilla précipitamment Harry. Et on est juste partis comme ça, sans un regarde en arrière !

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Ça lui avait paru… normal. Pettigrew venait d'admettre avoir trahi les parents d'Harry, évidemment qu'il n'était pas rationnel ! Et bien sûr, Ron l'avait suivi, parce que c'était instinctif chez lui de protéger son meilleur ami. Percy avait hésité, mais une fois qu'Elisa lui avait ordonné de suivre les deux Gryffondor, il l'avait fait, pour veiller sur eux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient laissé Hagrid se vider de son sang tout seul ! Hermione était blessée, mais Elisa était parfaitement en état de s'occuper de lui. Et elle était aussi la seule à connaître des sorts de soin.

Même si, bon. Elle avait réalisé après-coup que les sorts de soin n'allaient évidemment pas marcher, vu qu'Hagrid était un demi-géant résistant à la magie. Si une douzaine de Stupéfix lancés par les sous-fifres d'Ombrage ne l'avaient pas abattu, comment est-ce qu'un petit sort mineur lancé par une adolescente pouvait faire effet ?

Mais bref. Ça n'avait pas choqué Elisa que les Gryffondor partent affronter Pettigrew en laissant Hagrid derrière eux. Et en rétrospective, elle aurait peut-être dû y penser. Mais elle avait été trop plongée dans son propre sentiment de culpabilité pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se torturer l'esprit avec ce qui s'était passé…

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, finit-elle par dire. C'est un peu ton rôle, d'arrêter le méchant et de sauver l'école. Et puis, tu n'as pas abandonné Hagrid. J'étais là pour m'occuper de lui.

– Mais…

– Tu as fait ton job de Gryffondor et j'ai fait mon job de Poufsouffle, l'interrompit-elle avec patience. En fait, tu t'es mieux débrouillé que moi, parce que si je n'avais pas insisté pour que Percy lance un sort de détection sur le rat… Personne n'aurait été blessé.

– Mais Pettigrew n'aurait pas été arrêté, objecta Ron.

La Poufsouffle secoua la tête :

– Mais c'est de ma faute si Hagrid a été blessé. Et c'est de ma faute si cette horrible lettre a circulé à Pré-au-Lard. Je suis… C'est… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Harry, parce que c'est moi qui aurait dû faire mieux.

Il y eut un court silence. Elisa repassa ses mots dans sa tête et songea que c'était une tirade vraiment sentencieuse.

Puis Ron croisa les bras, et lâcha avec incrédulité :

– Alors ça, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu as un complexe héroïque encore plus gros que celui d'Harry !

– Quoi ? s'indigna Elisa. Pas du tout !

Elle était en train d'avoir un moment, là. Est-ce qu'ils ne sentaient pas la solennité de l'instant ? Elle était en train de confesser sa faute, pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser culpabiliser en paix ?!

– Je n'ai pas de complexe du héros, se défendit Harry. Mais Ron a raison : tu prends vraiment trop de crédit pour ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas toi qui a appris à Pettigrew à se changer en rat ou qui lui a dit de se cacher sous l'identité de Croûtard, non ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui as donné la lettre aux Serpentard à Pré-au-Lard !

– Mais c'est de ma faute si…

– N'importe quoi, réfuta Harry. Pettigrew a choisi de nous attaquer, et, oui, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il n'avait pas été détecté par le sort de Percy. Mais tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de ta faute alors que tout ce que t'as fait, c'est… C'est ouvrir une _possibilité_. Tu ne contrôles pas tout, et tu ne peux pas être responsable des trucs que tu ne contrôles pas !

– Voilà ! approuva Ron en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est de ta faute quand les gens font des trucs débiles sur lesquels tu n'as aucun contrôle. C'est comme si tu disais que tu es responsable des choix que font les autres. C'est juste impossible.

– C'est d'ailleurs très arrogant, rajouta Hermione d'un ton docte. Est-ce que ça ne risque pas de générer un sentiment constant de culpabilité ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle venait de se faire moucher par une bande de mioches.

Et le pire ? C'était qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas complètement tort. Ok, peut-être qu'Elisa était si prête à accepter leurs paroles parce qu'elle voulait se chercher des excuses et ne pas se sentir coupable, mais… Ce qu'ils disaient avaient du sens. Elisa connaissait une version du futur, rien d'autre. Elle ne contrôlait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver si elle changeait un élément un autre. Elle essayait d'anticiper des jalons sur sa route, mais l'avenir était quelque chose d'imprévisible par nature. Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas dit, l'année dernière, qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à composer avec l'imprévu ?

Elle ne contrôlait pas tout. Elle changeait quelques éléments, et essayait d'anticiper les changements engendrés dans le canon au mieux de ses capacités : mais elle n'était pas responsable des choix que faisaient les autres. Chaque personne dans ce monde était réelle, et avait une volonté propre. Ce n'étaient pas des personnages de fiction qui suivaient un script. Dans le canon, la réaction de Pettigrew lorsqu'il avait été découvert avait été de tenter d'apitoyer les gens présents, mais la situation n'avait pas été la même, le timing n'avait pas été le même… Et évidemment, sa réaction avait été différente en conséquence. Les gens réagissaient de manière unique à chaque situation, et Elisa ne pouvait pas tout anticiper, tout prévoir. Elle faisait de son mieux, mais elle n'était pas Merlin, Dieu, ou Dumbledore. Certains éléments échappaient à ses prévisions et à son contrôle.

Et puis… Somme toute, est-ce qu'elle s'était si mal débrouillé ? Ce n'était pas _elle_ qui avait terni la mémoire de James Potter et profondément entaillé l'image des Maraudeurs. C'était les Maraudeurs qui avaient été stupides, c'était Willis Crawford qui avait craché le morceau, et c'était une tierce personne qui avait rendu tout ça public ! Oh, elle avait permis à cette personne d'accéder à ces infos, et donc de les diffuser, mais… Son rôle avait été non seulement accidentel, mais aussi mineur. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait orchestré cet incident. Elle n'était pas responsable personnellement des choix qu'avaient fait d'autres gens, et qui avaient menés à cette catastrophe. Elle avait une part de responsabilité, sans doute, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout porter sur ses épaules. Comme Hermione l'avait fait remarquer… C'était assez arrogant.

– Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire, un peu étourdie. C'est stupide de ma part de penser que je peux tout contrôler.

– J'ai raison et tu as tort ? fit aussitôt Harry d'un air railleur. Incroyable ! Tu peux me signer un papier pour ça ?

Ron ricana, et Elisa fit mine de brandir sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Les trois Gryffondor s'enfuirent en piaillant, mais Elisa les entendit distinctement rigoler avant même d'avoir atteint la fin du couloir. Elle rangea sa baguette en secouant la tête avec amusement.

Voilà qu'elle recevait des leçons existentielles de la part de gamins de treize ans. Eh ben. Ça rendait humble, quand même.

Elle retourna à sa place à côté de Trisha, et celle-ci lui jeta un regard curieux. Sans aucun doute, elle se demandait de quoi Elisa avait discuté avec le Trio d'Or. Mais son amie se contenta de secouer la tête pour mettre fin à toute tentative de questions sur le sujet. Elle devait réfléchir à ce que les gamins avaient dit à esprit reposé.

– On va s'entraîner au duel après ? proposa-t-elle plutôt. Il faut qu'on doit prêtes pour le Challenge d'après-demain.

Et ce soir, elle écrirait à Lupin. Apparemment, personne d'autre n'était disposé à lui tendre la main…

.

* * *

.

La justice ou le plus grand Bien ? Dans l'écriture d'origine du chapitre, Elisa prenait complètement le parti du plus Grand Bien, parce que faire souffrir Harry l'horrifiait. Et puis, au final, vingt ans après, est-ce que les bêtises des Marauduers comptaient encore ? Bref, elle faisait passer à la trappe les souffrances de Rogue/Crawford/Mucliber/etc., même celles d'Isabelle (alors qu'elle sait que sa mère craint les Maraudeurs, même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi). C'était vraiment naze. Elle n'avait pas cette réalisation de " _ce qui leur arrive est juste, c'est mérité_ ".

La raison, c'est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant d'écrire mon bonus sur Isabelle, qui m'a vraiment fait réfléchi à la question... Et ensuite, ma Bêta m'a fait remarqué que c'était froid, la façon dont Elisa réagissait dans ce chap'. Du coup, j'ai relu le chapitre... Et j'ai _détesté_ xD Genre vraiment. C'était cruel, froid, et incohérent avec le personnage. Donc j'ai attrapé mon clavier et hop, j'ai réécrit ce morceau !

Bref, la parti "Justice ou plus Grand Bien" a été modifiée, genre, deux jours avant que ce chapitre ne soit posté. Ca m'a fait gagner une page et a mis le bazar dans ma table des matières (sur le doc Word où j'ai la fic complète), mais ça me convient beaucoup mieux. Et vous, qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit monologue intérieur ? Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre entier ?

.

(PS : Lisez _Red Rising_ !)

.

(PPS : J'ai rajouté des "Fun Fact" à la fin de l'OS sur Serpentard, dans le recueil " _Elisabeth Bishop : Bonus hors-série_ ". J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !)

.


	13. Le Patronus défaillant

.

Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Et il va être riche en révélations, en discussions, en réflexions. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =) Ceux qui sont membres de la Salle sur Demande vont reconnaitre un de mes headcanons sinistres dans la discussion entre Dumbledore et Elisa : ma théorie sur le déclin de la Grande-Bretagne magique.

.

Mais bref. Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Aomine** ! Oui, apporter la justice sans blesser personne, c'est complètement utopiste. Mais du coup ça fait réfléchir x) Quant à Lupin... Il a un rôle de bouc émissaire, vraiment. C'étaient James et Sirius les meneurs, mais James est un héros de guerre et Sirius est au cœur d'un autre scandale (son innocence et l'incompétence du Ministère). Alors que Lupin, le suiveur, est une cible parfaite, d'autant plus qu'il est un loup-garou. Bref, ce qui lui arrive est juste, puisque les Maraudeurs sont punis, mais c'est vraiment disproportionné.

Yo **IceQueen38** ! Pauvre Hagrid, en effet. Il était juste au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Jusque là, les actions d'Elisa n'ont pas ait trop de "dommages collatéraux" et donc elle n'a pas pleinement réalisé les conséquences qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Mais avec ça, elle va y réfléchir à deux fois...

Oui **Mayoune** , ça ne finit pas si mal : Sirius est innocenté, Pettigrew capturé, Hagrid sauvé. C'est Lupin qui reçoit tout le négatif, même si ses actions étaient compréhensibles. Et oui, effectivement, l'essentiel de la colère de McGonagall vient de son sentiment de trahison, mais aussi du fait qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir été aussi aveugle. D'après la lettre de Crawford, les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment des montres, et quand Lupin a tout confirmé (sans pointer que Craford était amer, que les Maraudeurs faisaient aussi des blagues inoffensives, et que c'était la guerre), McGonagall a prit ça comme un poignard en plein coeur. Bref... Elle a été sacrément affectée x) Je lui fait du mal dans ce tome. Et c'est pas fini, attend de lire ce chapitre ! Enfin bref. Et oui, quelqu'un a finalement remis les pendules à l'heure avec Elisa et son complexe du héros ! xDDD

Coucou **Lune Pourpre** ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'ai eu de la peine à réécrire ce passage pour "équilibrer" les deux côtés qui déchirent Elisa. Ce n'est pas une question facile à se poser : la justice ou le plus grand bien... Elisa jugeait sévèrement Dumbledore parce qu'il faisait prévaloir le plus grand bien : mais, une fois placée dans la même position (éviter des souffrances à quelqu'un qu'elle aime et protège, ou punir les coupables), elle est quand même très tentée de faire le même choix x)

Merci **Gilgalad Swiftblade** =D Ouais, Elisa sort de son cercle vicieux d'auto-apitoiement x) Que Merlin soit remercié pour le bon sens du Trio d'Or xD Pour la dispute de Rhonda et Helen... Nope, tu as faux. L'une de tes théories est juste, mais pas celle sur l'origine de leur dispute. Zut, je pensais avoir mis des indices, mais apparemment j'ai été trop subtile, au point qu'il n'y a que moi qui voit la chose... Bref. Woah, t'es pas tendre avec Lupin, la vache o_O Pour McGonagall en revanche, l'explication à sa surprise est toute simple : elle savait que les Maraudeurs étaient des blagueurs, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé que leurs blagues blessaient des gens. Elle ignorait les élèves qui se plaignaient que les Marauduers dépassaient les limites, parce que pour elles, ils étaient jaloux, ils exagéraient, ou c'était juste des gamineries. Il y a quelque chose d'afreux à être soudain confronté à un nouvel angle de vue sur des évènements qu'on a toujours accepté, et qui deviennent soudain très différent de ce qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient. On découvre une facette de la réalité qui était là depuis toujours, mais qu'on a ignoré, dédaigné, mal comprise. Et une fois qu'on la regarde en face... Ce n'est plus pareil. Voilà. Pour ta théorie sur Croupton, je ne dis rien, tu verras dans ce chapitre x) Mais pour Slughorn... Sapristi, tu as deviné ! Eh oui, Dudu se met à chercher les Horcuxes plus tôt, il va donc agir plus tôt envers Slughorn...

Yo **Allan Eddem** ! Maintenant que tu l'as mentionné, je pense à Pippin dès que j'évoque Isabelle. Cette association d'idée xD Bref ! Oui, Percy va être plus proche de sa famille que dans le canon. Déjà, il est un héros. Et ensuite... C'est mort pour son travail auprès de Croupton (qui est ce qui l'éloigne des siens en premier lieu). Donc voilà, le destin de Percy est changé. Et oui, Elisa se retrouve à trois des personnes les plus influentes du monde sorcier. Il ne manque qu'Amélia Bones xDDD Pour l'explosion de la cage : tu oublie qu'il y avait un sort d'impassibilité dessus. Rien ne pouvait passer entre les barreaux. Donc la pression a fait céder toute la cage, au lieu de faire céder la chair de Pettigrew. Eh oui ! Encore une conséquence imprévue des actions d'Elisa. Quant à Croupton... On sait que c'est lui qui a envoyé Sirius en prison sans procès, c'est canon. C'est donc la seule personne qui a touché au dossier, puisque Lucius a payé Fudge pour que personne d'autre ne s'y intéresse. Croupton est le seul responsable du dossier : allors, qui peut-on mieux accuser ? Surtout que, comme Lucius a perdu son standing dans la société et une grande partie de son or, il a cessé de payer Fudge... Et donc Fudge n'a aucun intérêt à garder Black en taule (ou du moins à l'accuser). Il va donc clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était au courant de rien, et Croupton ets le bouc émissaire parfait. Sinon, pour Narcissa, Drago et Andromeda : ils vont bien, on ne parle pas d'eux dans ce chapitre parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'utilité. Quant à Lupin... Yep, Trisha a vraiment abusé. Mais en fait, les lecteurs sous-estiment toujours Trisha. Elle est gentille, mais on parle quand même de la fille fascinée par le Vaudou, qui a maîtrisé le Patronus en quelques semaines et en secret, et qui n'hésite pas à tenir tête à toute sa maison pour Elisa. Elle déteste Lupin, ou plutôt elle déteste le fait qu'il leur a menti. Pour elle, le fait que ses idioties de jeunesse ait été révélées n'est pas une punition suffisante, parce qu'elle vit à Poudlard et elle sait ce qui se passe quand un chouchou des profs fait une bourde : les gens passent l'éponge. Sa révélation, c'est sa vengeance, son moyen de s'assurer qu'il y aura réellement une justice, parce que ça, les gens ne pourront pas l'ignorer. Et puis, elle est anti-loup-garou, comme beaucoup de sorciers, et ça n'améliore pas son objectivité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle réalise à quel point elle a détruit Lupin, à quel point il va prendre ça à coeur. Elle imagine sans doute qu'il est désensibilisé, puisque les loup-garous ne sont pas vraiment humains, c'est bien connu...

 **AUTOMNE** ! Mon dieu, je pensais que tu avais été engloutie par les limbes d'Internet ! xD Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, du coup =D Elisa est dure à écrire des fois, vu que je dois mêler mon point de vue bien tranché sur l'histoire (et les personnages), son vécu à elle qui ne concorde pas forcément à ses préjugés, sa personnalité, et le fait que son caractère ait été modifié par Jedusor. Donc bon, voilà. Pour ce qui est d'Hagrid : il va guérir, les géants, c'est solide ! Et pour Lupin... Franchement, oui, son "lui" adulte valait mieux que son "lui" enfant, même s'il a ses défauts (lâcheté, etc.). Et sinon, oui, je suis AroAce et Elisa aussi =)

Coucou **Eliie Evans** ! Oui, c'est le "côté sombre" des Poufsouffle : la justice, même au risque de blesser autrui. Quoique, dans ce cas de figure là, tu verras, il n'y a pas que un(e) Poufsouffle qui est impliqué... Tiens, oui, j'aurais dû citer Platon, mais Elisa n'est pas assez cultivée apparemment xD Et oui, en dénonçant la lycantropie de Lupin, Trisha a pris une position de moralité, personnelle, plutôt que de justice objective. C'est ensuite à Elisa de réparer les pots cassés... Ce qui ne va pas être de la tarte !

Yep **AndouileEtSushi** , Trisha est allée trop loin, et Elisa le sait. Mais Elisa n'aime pas s'engueuler avec ses amis, et face à Trisha, elle a toujours une certaine culpabilité pour l'avoir abandonnée durant le tome 2. Elle a peur de ne pas l'écouter assez. En fait, Elisa a beau être la "leader", c'est elle qui s'écrase quand il y a une dispute entre elle et ses amis proches... Enfin bref. Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'avoue, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à tout ficeler dans un seul chapitre... x)

Salut **Alea** ! Oui, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'Harry sache que son père n'est pas parfait. Mais c'était une façon très brutale de le mettre face à la réalité. Ca aurait pu se passer très différemment. Et oui, c'est bien ce que les Maraudeurs étaient : de jeunes idiots à tendances violente. L'Ordre du Phénix avait un but moral, mais pour Sirius et James, c'était le même jeu qu'à l'école, parfois les mêmes ennemis et les mêmes sorts. Bref, oui, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et au final, oui, c'est une bonne chose qu'Harry réalise que son père n'était pas parfait, qu'il n'était peut-être même pas quelqu'un de bien.

Coucou **Imthebest** ! Nope, je n'ai pas tué Hagrid, t'inquiète x) Pour ce qui est de Lupin... La révélation des brutalités des Maraudeurs (et son renvoi) étaient mérité : mais justement, pour Trisha, ce n'était pas _assez_. Elle sait que les chouchou des profs (et c'était ce qu'étaient les Maraudeurs !) s'en sortent toujours. Elle pense que Lupin va reprendre sa vie normale. Elle pense aussi qu'il leur ment depuis le début avec sa fausse amabilité, qu'il n'a pas de sentiments, qu'il méprise secrètement les élèves, qu'il a des tendances brutales ou cruelles qui n'ont jamais disparues : elle pense qu'il est un loup-garou et qu'il est donc en partie monstrueux. C'ets pour ça qu'elle le dénonce : pour qu'il paie davantage, parce qu'il mérite davantage de souffrance qu'n sorcier normal. Elisa ne réalise pas l'ampleur des préjudices anti-loups-garous de Trisha... Enfin bref. Lupin a été viré par Rogue, sinon : McGonagall ne voulait plus lui parler, et Rogue a savouré l'occasion de traîner son vieil ennemi dans la boue en le raccompagnant à la porte sous la menace de sa baguette. Sinon, bien vu pour le vol de la lettre ! Oui, c'est effectivement ça, Rhonda et Helen =)

Hello **ImAShyPhoenyx** ! Eh oui, c'est dur de détacher la logique (et la justice) de ses émotions (ce qui parait être le plus grand bien). Surtout pour Elisa qui a en plus son recul de lectrice et ses préjugés sur les personnages. Enfin bref, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et je te recommande mille fois Red Rising =)

Yo **Elesdei** ! Oui, Percy a réveillé sa fibre Gryffondor dans ces derniers chapitre x) Et non, je n'ai pas tué Hagrid ! Mais oui, je suis fière de la scène avec Pettigrew. Mwahahaha, je suis diabolique =D Enfin, relativement. Tout est bien qui fini bien (sauf pour Lupin). Pour les Fun Fact : je les mets uniquement dans les Bonus, alors il faudra attendre le prochain !

Nope **BlancheEner** , Elisa va pas devenir mage noir xD Mais "pour le plus grand Bien", c'était aussi la devise de Dumbledore. En fait, entre eux deux, je pense que c'est Dudu qui l'a inventée et que Grindelwald l'a simplement conservée après leur séparation. Dumbledore vit selon cette devise, même s'il ne la prononce jamais...

Salut **Louny** ! Oui, Lupin ets le bouc émissaire tout désigné. Il est pauvre, pas de sang Pur, et loup-garou. Du coup il va s'en prendre plein la figure jusqu'à ce que la presse se trouve un nouveau scandale. Je voulais que la lettre de Crawford ait des conséquences, tout de même, et montrer que le public n'écoute jamais la raison quand on lui offre une victime facile. Là, j'ai plutôt bien réussi je trouve... Et Lupin en souffre à mort. Voilà. Sinon ! Oui, Trisha a abattu quelqu'un à terre, parce que pour elle, Lupin n'avait pas assez souffert. ÊTre viré, c'était ce qu'il méritait pour ses fautes passées : mais Trisha lui en veut aussi de leur avoir menti, et surtout, d'être un loup-garou. Elle n'a pas pensé qu'il souffrirait, elle ne le pense même pas capable de soufrir de la même façon que quelqu'un de normal. Il est un loup-garou, il n'est pas normal à ses yeux, et elle était déjà assez ulcérée comme ça d'être obligée de lui laisser une chance. Bref, on voit là le côté sombre de Trisha. Elisa ne la heurte pas de front sur ce point (essentiellement parce que, depuis le tome 2, elle s'écrase devant Trisha au lieu de chercher la confrontation), mais elle pense naïvement pouvoir réparer les pots cassés en aidant Lupin elle-même (dans le dos de Trisha, évidemment : encore un truc qui lui explosera au visage plus tard). Bref, contente que tu ai aimé ! Ne juge pas Trisha

Non, **Guest** qui n'a pas laissé son nom, Lupin ne va pas suicider : certainement pas ! Il va réussir à se protéger de la colère du public. Il ne va même pas lire l'exemplaire de la Gazette où Skeeter le crucifie. Et surtout... Tu oublie l'essentiel. Lupin sait que Sirius est innocent, maintenant. Il sait que Pettigrew a été arrêté. Il sait qu'il va etrouver un de ses amis. Sa dignité a été piétinée, mais il peut échapper aux accusations des sorciers (en retournant chez les Moldus : après tout, il sait naviguer dan sleur monde, c'ets un Sang-Mêlé)... Et il a quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. C'est bien mieux que sa situation d'il y a douze ans par exemple, après la mort de James et Lily.

Attends un peu **Melu49** , tu verras pourquoi la lettre a été volée, par qui, pourquoi cette personne a informé les Aurors, et comment la lettre a fini à Pré-au-Lard. Ca va venir ! Sinon, oui, les Maraudeurs sont un peu cette bande de gamins qui s'acharnent sur le paria de la classe parce que _"c'est drôle, rooh c'est juste une blague, pfff, on ne va pas en faire un drame, allez on recommence !_ ", et qui tombent des nues quand le gamin se suicide. Je suis sûre que ebaucoup de leurs victimes ont soutenu Voldemort par peur des Maraudeurs, ou par haine, ou juste par désespoir.

Yo **SugarBrown** ! Oui, y a de l'action, des sermons, de la résolution xD Et Elisa commence à réaliser qu'elle ne peut pas tout porter sur ses épaules. Même si oui, elle est effectivement LE point de divergence du canon, elle n'est pas responsable d'absolument tout ce qui arrive, elle n'est pas Dieu. Et oui, selon la situation, les gens changent et leurs réactions ne sont pas les mêmes, et Elisa s'est déjà fait piéger par ça x) Le bonus sur Isabelle est posté, tu peux déjà le lire dans le recueil "Elisabeth Bishop : bonus hors-série". Pour ce qui est de Lupin... Non, il ne méritait pas ça. Mais Elisa a sous-estimé la rancœur de Trisha...

Merci **Merry Archer** ! Ah ah, oui, je suis immergée à fond dans l'univers, je connais même les détails insignifiants. Ce sont d'ailleurs ces détails-là qui servent le mieux de ases à des headcanon, des théorie sou des réflexions sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Bref, contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédents !

Effectivement **Niakovic** , Remus se fait lyncher, et bien. Mais Sirius est innocenté et Peter capturé, alors... Ca ne s'est pas mal fini x) Cela dit, oui, son sort est vraiment injuste. Il sert de bouc émissaire. Et cela va, évidemment changer le canon. Oui, Nymphadora ne va pas le voir de la même façon xD Et oui, Percy ne sera pas le toutou du Ministre ! Tu vas voir quel job il va obtenir dans le tome 4, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup =D

Hello **Akagistune** ! Dans le canon, Harry voit Peter sur la carte une seule fois. Cela me laisse à penser que c'est parce que Pettigrew s'est retransformé en humain pour une raison où une autre (essayer de voler une baguette, tirer un verrou trop haut pour un rat, etc.). Voilà. Pour le Patronus d'Harry et ses sentiments au sujet de son père, j'en parlerai plus longuement dans le bonus spécial, parce que j'ai des pages et des pages de réflexion sur le sujet xD

Salut **Catoche** ! Ouais, s'écrire soi-même est... délicat xD Heureusement, Elisa n'est pas totalement moi. Enfin, si, elle était totalement moi dans le tome 1. Ensuite elle a évolué (grâce au journal de Jedusor), ce qui m'a permis de la rendre plus apte à affronter le monde. Moi, sinon, je suis trop lâche xD Pour ce qui est de Lily Evans... A mon avis, James n'a pas changé. Mais il a modifié son comportement autour d'elle, et ce changement superficiel a suffi. Il ne faut pas oublier que Lily n'est pas une sainte. Elle était très intelligente, mais elle était aussi très populaire, elle avait honte de Severus (elle tenait à son image, etc.), elle était influencée par les gens populaires comme elle (quand Rogue lui parle de ce qui a failli arriver dans la Cabane hurlante, elle prend immédiatement la défense de James, même avant d'être amoureuse de lui), il y a une forte loyauté envers sa Maison (qui est dû à la guerre, et à la nécessité d'être unis)... De plus, Lily a beau être tombée amoureuse de James, elle était très jeune. Elle avait 18 ans à peine, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de mature. Leur romance a de plus été mouvementée, car étaient en guerre : et elle est tombée enceinte très jeune, ce qui l'a un peu "piégée" dans son mariage. Je pense, mais ça n'engage que moi, que leur relation n'aurait pas survécu sur le long terme. James était toujours un gamin dans sa tête, et même s'il aurait pu être un petit-ami fun et gentil durant quelques années, il n'aurait pas été un mari responsable et fiable. Voilà. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'apparition de Pettigrew sur la Carte... Dans le canon, Harry voit Peter sur la carte une seule fois. Cela me laisse à penser que c'ets parce que Pettigrew s'est retransformé en humain pour une raison où une autre (essayer de voler une baguette, tirer un verrou trop haut pour un rat, etc.).

Yo **Lamesis** ! Effectivement, tu soulèves un bon point : quelle taille fait cette cage ? Mais en fait, j'imagine une cage faite de manière "artisanale" par Hagrid... En tordant des barres de fer pour en faire un grillage. De grosses barres, aussi large qu'un pouce je pense : et formant une cage capable de contenir un (ou deux, s'ils se tassent) renards. C'est au format d'Hagrid, quand même. Et lorsque la cage s'est brisée, BANG ! Toute la ferraille a volé partout, les barreaux se séparant entre eux.

Hello, commentatrice fantôme au **Pseudo Oublié** ! xD Ah, tu te souviens de ma note sur le fait que Lupin allait en baver. Oui, c'était un doux euphémisme... Lupin est le plus aimé des Maraudeurs dans le fandom, en fait. Et ce n'est pas étonnant : il est digne (contrairement à Pettigrew), mais il est beaucoup moins abrasif que Sirius. Il est doux, poli, il essaie d'être le moins intimidant possible. Il inspire la compassion. Du coup, les gens l'aiment et lui pardonnent, tant dans le fandom que dans l'histoire... Enfin bref. Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Elisa a du mal à gérer tout ça, entre son complexe du héros et le monde qui ne se conforme pas à ses attentes x) Mais elle fait de son mieux, et d'ailleurs, elle va tenter de repêcher Lupin. Par contre, là où tu te trompe, c'est qu'Elisa est ABSOLUMENT persuadée qu'elle peut sauver tout le monde. Elle essaie de rester réaliste, de se préparer à une guerre : mais jusqu'ici, elle n'a jamais échoué, et ça lui donne une confiance démesurée. La chute risque d'être d'autant plus douloureuse. Le fait qu'Hagrid ait failli mourir est son premier "retour sur terre", la première fois qu'elle réalise à quel point la vie humaine est fragile. Heureusement, oui, Hagrid a survécu x) Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le tuer... Pour ce qui est de Drago, il n'est pas dans son assiette, mais ça commence à aller mieux depuis qu'il sait lancer un Patronus. Son début d'année, en revanche, était assez affreux x) D'ailleurs, en parlant de vie affreuse... Oui, Lupin va en baver à cause de Trisha. Elle ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lui a pris, c'est assez évident. Elle se pense justifiée dans son action, déjà parce que Lupin mérite d'être puni (et que selon elle son renvoi n'est pas suffisant) mais aussi parce qu'elle ne ressent pas d'empathie pour lui. Il n'est qu'un loup-garou, il n'est pas vraiment humain, il est différent, il lui fait peur et il la met en colère. Elle le voit vivre sa vie, avec son air humble et ses sourires tristes, et elle boue intérieurement : comment ose-t-il sourire et prétendre qu'il est l'un des leurs, ce traître ?! Alors voilà, elle l'enfonce, elle frappe. Elle ne sait pas à quel point ce qu'elle fait est destructeur, mais elle est en colère et elle veut qu'il souffre. C'est immature et cruel : mais Trisha a beau être un modèle de loyauté, elle n'est pas pour autant un modèle de gentillesse. Quant à Lupin... Contrairement à ce qui se passait avant, cette fois, il a quelque chose à quoi il peut se raccrocher : Sirius va lui revenir. Sa solitude va prendre fin. Lupin a survécu sans aide à des dépressions bien pires que celle qui l'attend, alors je ne pense pas qu'il va s'écrouler, t'inquiète x) Voilà voilà ! Et... OH TU AS COMMANDÉ _RED RISING_ C'EST GENIAL. Je te le recommande mille fois, j'ai adoré ces bouquins !

En effet **Johann D E** , Harry a bien combattu Pettigrew (même si c'était en fait un combat à trois contre un). Mais Dumbledore est intervenu assez vite. Sinon, pour la justice pure et dure... Elisa ne prendra jamais ce parti. Elle peut en voir le mérite, mais elle n'a pas la froideur nécessaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle cachait la lettre de Crawford, d'ailleurs, alors que la justice aurait demandé qu'elle en parle aux Aurors. Pour les affinités d'Elisa, tu as tout bon ! C'est eau et air. La partie air (associée à la créativité, la liberté, etc.) vient d'Elisa elle-même. L'eau (associée au calcul, la froid, l'adaptabilité) était beaucoup plus faiblement présente en Elisa, et a été développé grâce à Jedusor. Voilà. Ensuite, pour les émotions comme source de magie... Les émotions sont déjà la source d'un certain type de magie, dans le canon. Les Patronus, mais aussi certains sorts de magie noire. Je pense développer ça dans le tome 4...

Contente de te revoir **Simpson31** ! J'espère que tu t'en sort avec tes cours =D Tu trouve qu'il y a trop d'introspection d'Elisa ? C'est vrai que les derniers chapitres étaient un peu lourds. Elle se remet en question à cause de la souffrance causée à Harry, c'est pour ça. Mais je vais essayer d'y faire un peu plus attention. Cela dit, il y aura de l'introspection jusqu'à l'épilogue de ce tome x) Bref ! Content que tu approuve ! Pas de nouvelle crise de rage d'Elisa à l'horizon, non. En revanche, tu verras que McGonagall va te surprendre dans ce chapitre !

Yo, **lovelylove2016** ! Je n'ai rien contre Hagrid ni contre Remus, hein. C'est juste que certaines actions entraînent des conséquences, et qu'il peut y avoir des dommages collatéraux. Hagrid était un dommage collatéral accidentel. Remus était moins accidentel, mais l'intensité du dommage, en revanche, n'était pas voulu. Bref, tout ça a un avantage : cela fait réaliser à Elisa que ce qu'elle fait peut faire souffrir autrui. Quand à Trisha... Non, ce n'est pas elle qui a révélé la lettre ! x)

Salut **Catoche** ! Oui, globalement tout fini bien. Et Harry a une confrontation avec le Pettigrew, ce qui lui sert de catharsis ! Il est un peu plus en paix avec cette histoire, du coup. Pour ce qui est de James, je reste sur ma position. On a la confirmation de Sirius, dans le canon, qu'il ne change pas vraiment. Quand Harry le lui demande, Sirius est très mal à l'aie, et il dit "oh, il arrêté de jeter des sorts au gens pour le plaisir... Sauf pour Rogue !". Donc pour moi, James n'a pas changé, harceler et brutaliser quelqu'un, ça lui plaisait toujours. Il a juste appris à mieux maintenir son image, à mieux se retenir en public. Pour ce qui est de Lily, oui, Harry ne pense pas à un seul instant à elle : parce qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que son image d'elle soit aussi brisé en mille morceaux. Le déni, le refus d'en parler, c'est plus sûr pour lui. Et puis... En quoi le fait que Lily Evans soit tombée amoureuse de James est une garantie que James soit devenu quelqu'un de bien ? Lily était une jeune fille de 17 ans, avec des défauts (elle était un peu superficielle, etc.), qui n'était pas omniciente (donc qui pouvait être trompée par les apparences), qui était populaire et qui en tant que telle était fortement influencée par ses pairs. Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas juste tombée amoureuse de James parce que c'était la guerre, une période de tension, et que James lui apportait du réconfort parce qu'il était drôle et dévoué à elle ? C'est une bonne raison d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un, même si ça ne dure pas. Rien ne dit que leur romance aurait duré si Lily n'était pas tombée enceinte, en fait.

Hello **Streema** ! Yep, pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, après tout c'est le "dénouement" de l'enquête x) Pour Lupin... Oui, c'est celui qui méritait le moins d'être puni. Mais la presse se moque complètement de ce qui est juste u pas. Il était la victime la plus facile, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Salut **Leaulau** ! Non, non, Elisa passe ses BUSES cette année. Ce n'est que dans deux ans qu'elle sera apprentie de Flitwick pour son Doctorat. Cela dit, son apprentissage va commencer dès sa sixième année (vu que Flitwick va l'utiliser comme assistante, il va lui apprendre plus de trucs qu'aux autres élèves). Pour ce qui est de Croupton... MWAHAHAHAHA. Je suis assez fière de mon coup pour ce perso x) Tu verras bien ce qui lui arrive x) Et pour finir... Oui, le Trio d'Or fait la leçon à Elisa, et ils disent des choses qui devaient être dites. C'est bien Elisa qui est le "catalyseur" des changements au canon, mais le potentiel a toujours été là. Elle ne fait que créer des possibilités. Elle n'est pas responsbale de tout...

Coucou **Dame Aureline** ! Oui, c'était explosif. Mais, face à une situation différente de celle du canon, Pettigrew allait forcément réagir de manière différente... Bref. Effectivement, enseigner les soins serait une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une possibilité à Poudlard, et tu va voir pourquoi dans ce chapitre x) Pour ce qui est de Rhonda et Helen : bien vu, ce sont elles les responsables ! Ce sera révélé plus tard dans la fic, cela dit =) Et pour ce qui est de Lupin... Il a une certaine tendnace à l'auto-apitoiement qui ne va pas lui rendre la vie facile, c'est sûr. Mais cette fois, il a quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher : l'innocence de Sirius.

.

Voilà voilà !

Passons maintenant au personnage du jour.

Pour compléter mon set de Serpentard, voici donc **Tabitha Bainbridge** !

Tabitha Mary Bainbridge, **la Née-Moldue de Serpentard** , est une jolie fille aux longs cheveux châtain, à l'air gracile et délicat, avec des yeux de biche et un teint de porcelaine. Discrète et effacée, elle tend à se faire oublier, se cachant derrière ses amis plus tapageurs. Et pourtant, son regard attentif n'en perd pas une miette…

Les parents de Tabitha sont tous les deux Moldus. Son père, **John Bainbridge** , est un coureur de jupon notoire : il a divorcé quatre fois, toujours à cause d'une maîtresse. Il aime sincèrement ses deux filles, mais il est incapable de rester fidèle à une femme. Il est jovial, gentil, charmeur… mais complètement irresponsable. Depuis qu'elle est devenue assez grande pour le comprendre, l'affection de Tabitha pour lui s'est teintée de dédain et de pitié. C'est dur d'accepter qu'on ne pourra jamais compter sur son propre père.

Tabitha a aussi une sœur, **Arlana** , de cinq ans son aînée. Elle est Moldue, née d'un premier mariage de John. Elle et Tabitha ne s'apprécient guère, mais elles vivent dans le même quartier. Elles doivent donc se tolérer.

La mère de Tabitha est nommée **Mary Bainbridge** , née Baldhere. Elle ne connait pas ses origines, elle a été retrouvée amnésique dans un centre commercial à l'âge de neuf ans, et a ensuite été adoptée par les Baldhere (depuis qu'elle a découvert le monde magique et les pratiques de certaines familles de sang pur, Tabitha suspecte que sa mère soit une Cracmole qui ait été abandonnée par ses parents : cependant, elle ne lui a pas dit). Mary est contemplative et mélancolique, et elle n'aime guère le monde de la magie, qui l'effraie. De ce fait, Tabitha ne lui en parle pas.

Tabitha est quelqu'un d' **extrêmement discret**. Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi : avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle était studieuse et calme, mais elle parlait et riait fort, comme tous les enfants. Cela dit, entrer à Poudlard à changé cela. Tabitha était l'unique Née-Moldue envoyée à Serpentard depuis vingt ans, et cette Maison était devenue un bastion des nostalgiques de Voldemort suite à sa chute, un lieu essentiellement peuplée de Puristes. Tous ces gens haïssaient Tabitha avec passion. A cause de son sang, mais surtout parce qu'elle osait porter leurs couleurs, qu'elle osait prétendre être digne de la Maison de Serpentard. Dès le premier soir, Tabitha devint leur cible privilégiée : ses affaires furent volées ou détruites, des sorts lui furent jetés dans les couloirs, ses repas furent jetés par terre ou aspergés de potions douteuses, son travail scolaire fut saboté. Si Heather ne l'avait pas **prise en pitié** et protégée au bout de quelques semaines, Tabitha ne sait pas comment elle s'en serait sortie. Sans doute aurait-elle fini par briser sa baguette et retourner chez les Moldus. Elle n'aurait jamais tenu sept ans à vivre comme ça.

 _(Dans le canon, Tabitha quitta le monde magique juste après le retour de Voldemort. Elle pouvait se battre contre les préjugés et les insultes, et mais là, les menaces de ses ennemis ressemblaient à des promesse, et un homme qui voulait exterminer les gens comme elle venait de revenir d'entre les morts. Elle refuser de tenter le sort. Ses amis ne pourraient pas la protéger. Dans le canon, Tabitha n'avait pas les membres du CEM, juste Heather, Adrian et Terence. Les autres Maisons ne voyaient que la couleur de son uniforme, pas les bleus sur ses bras ou la forme de ses baskets moldues. Alors, en juin, Tabitha brisa sa baguette et rentra chez sa mère. Elle ne fut pas la seule Née-Moldue à agir ainsi. Mais c'est un détail que les nobles Gryffondor, plongés dans leurs projets de bataille, ne remarquèrent jamais)._

La leçon de ces deux premiers mois resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Tabitha était vulnérable : aux yeux des Serpentard, elle n'était rien, et si elle voulait survivre, la confrontation devait être évitée à tout prix.

Tabitha est devenue une ombre, **silencieuse et attentive**. Elle suit loyalement ses amis, mais ne parle guère. Elle est intelligente, elle a une excellente mémoire et travaille avec acharnement pour ne jamais être à la traîne : mais elle fait attention à garder des notes moyennes, qui n'attireront ni jalousie ni moquerie. Elle connait toutes les **rumeurs** et tous les ragots qui traversent le château, mais jamais elle ne participe aux commérages : à moins bien sûr que quelqu'un le lui demande gentiment, bien sûr, comme un service. Elle sait rédiger des contrats, connait des maléfices permettant d'assurer qu'un secret reste gardé, et sait toujours qui a besoin d'une telle sécurité. Bref, elle sait se rendre **indispensable** … Mais jusqu'à ce que ses services deviennent nécessaires, elle reste invisible, dissimulée derrière ses amis. Se faire remarquer par quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'elle, c'est se faire remarquer par un potentiel ennemi. Tabitha est trop prudente pour le permettre.

Tabitha est considérée comme quelqu'un de compréhensif, de silencieux, de doux, et de **patient**. Et en effet, elle ne se fâche jamais, ne semble jamais se mettre en colère. Elle est toujours calme et attentive, la confidente parfaite. Et envers ses amis, elle est d'une loyauté absolue.

Mais sous la douceur apparente de Tabitha se cache la **dureté** de l'acier. Elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serpentard pour rien. Tabitha est une survivante. Les insultes et le mépris de ses pairs ne la briseront jamais. Elle endure avec dignité, le regard brillant d'un éclat glacé, attendant que ses ennemis connaissent un juste retour de fortune. Tabitha sait fuir quand le danger est trop pressant, elle n'est pas folle comme une Gryffondor : mais toujours, elle reviendra face à celui qui a osé la croire indigne de la Maison des serpents, et bien souvent, le malheureux subira un coup de malchance, un accident de couloir, une rumeur humiliante.

De tous ses amis, c'est véritablement Tabitha la **vipère**. Ce n'est pas un hasard si, en quelques années, les Serpentard ont cessé de la harceler alors que c'est pratiquement une tradition dans leur Maison. Ils ont appris à garder leurs distances.

Tabitha n'a guère d'amis. Elle est collée aux côtés d' **Heather Thatcham** , d' **Adrian Pucey** , et de **Terence Higgs** , qui sont autant ses compagnons que ses protecteurs. Du coup, elle connait également leurs amis : Elisabeth Bishop, les jumeaux, Weasley, Helen Dawlish, etc. Tabitha n'a pas vraiment d'amis personnels. En revanche, elle a un faible pour un Serdaigle nommé **Aaron Woodbrige** : parce qu'il est agréable de discuter avec lui, mais aussi parce que son intérêt pour elle est flatteur. Personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à Tabitha avant lui…

.

Le prochain personnage qui sera présenté sera Cassius Warrington (parce que je trouve que, pour une Némésis, il n'est pas assez développé xD). Ou bien Miles Bletchley, le cousin d'Elisa. J'hésite encore.

Bref. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et ce chapitre est dédicacé à Elaia Gulriade, qui ne voulait pas que je poste lundi durant la journée pour ne pas être tentée de lire ma fic en plein milieu du boulot xD

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Le Patronus défaillant**

 **.**

Une conséquence inattendue des évènements qui avaient menés à la capture de Pettigrew, c'était l'incroyable _bonne humeur_ de Rogue.

Sérieusement, c'était presque flippant.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Lupin avait été renvoyé, et avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Le loup-garou ne répondant à aucune des lettres d'Elisa (mais il les _recevait_ , elle le savait : si les hiboux étaient revenus avec leur courrier toujours attaché à la patte, là elle aurait imaginé le pire… Tandis que là, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir installé des protections anti-hiboux sur sa maison). Dumbledore assurait une grande partie des cours de Défense, désormais. D'ailleurs, avoir le directeur comme prof était extrêmement bizarre : ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas enseigné depuis longtemps, il parlait souvent de théorie très complexe, au détriment des exercices pratiques… Mais passons. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas assurer tous les cours, et certains profs le remplaçaient quand il devait aller au Ministère. Du coup, Rogue assurait plusieurs leçons de Défense par semaine, et il semblait ravi.

Ou bien peut-être que sa bonne humeur venait du fait que le "vrai" visage des Maraudeurs, qui l'avaient brutalisé si cruellement durant des années, avait été révélé ? Après près de deux décennies de silence, où les gens avaient détourné les yeux ou avaient tout simplement refusé de le croire… Oui, Rogue devait savourer cette revanche sur le destin. Ses collègues prenaient à présent sa rancœur au sérieux, au lieu de glorifier ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir durant sa scolarité. Pour lui, ça devait être une vraie victoire. Et ça se voyait. Il était presque _aimable_.

La plupart des gens avaient l'air de ne pas s'être remis du choc, d'ailleurs. Comme si le fait que Rogue soit légèrement moins mordant, c'était un truc complètement inouï. Elisa elle-même avait un peu de mal à s'y habituer, et pourtant elle était sans doute l'une des rares élèves à savoir à quel point le Maître des Potions était quelqu'un de nuancé.

Mais bon, Rogue se donnait beaucoup de mal pour conserver son image de sale con acerbe et désagréable. Du coup, c'était facile de perdre de vue que Rogue était quelqu'un de complexe, de subtil, et de terriblement intelligent. Il avait corrigé ses manuels quand il avait à peine seize ans, et inventé ses propres sorts. Et son talent ne s'arrêtait pas aux domaines magiques uniquement ! Il avait créé un puzzle de _logique_ comme épreuve pour garder la pierre philosophale. Il réussissait à tromper Lucius Malefoy et la moitié du monde magique quant à sa véritable allégeance sans même avoir recours à l'Occlumancie ! Donc, ouais, même si Elisa maudissait son nom quand elle ratait ses potions, se figeait dès qu'il lui posait une question, et rougissait de honte dès qu'elle croisait son regard et qu'elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait vue sangloter et hyperventiler dans un couloir… Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle gardait à l'esprit que leur Maître des Potions était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un simple personnage, et elle lui vouait un certain respect.

Rogue donc était de très bonne humeur suite au renvoi de Lupin. Il était cependant le seul à s'en réjouir…McGonagall, surtout, avait l'air d'encaisser cette trahison avec difficulté. Un des supports fondamentaux de son univers venait de s'écrouler. Les gens biens pouvaient se montrer monstrueux, et les sales cons odieux pouvaient parfois avoir raison.

Mais bref. La vie continuait.

Helen organisa le dernier Challenge de l'année, le septième jour de mai. Elisa inonda le champ de bataille et, en utilisant _Agua Oppuno_ (son Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau enfin terminé), elle submergea ses adversaires un par un. Son sort de Maîtrise de l'Eau était pour le moins redoutable. Elle battit Helen en demi-finale, à la stupéfaction générale, mais se fit battre par Terence en finale. N'empêche, c'était une place tout à fait respectable. Et puis, ça la rendait optimiste pour les BUSES qui approchaient. Elle était sûre d'avoir un Optimal en Défense !

Les élèves accéléraient leurs révisions. Les moins stressés commençaient à faire des projets pour l'été. Elisa, d'ailleurs, ré-invita comme d'habitude Harry au Cottage. Cela dit, elle était à peu près sûre que dans le canon, la Coupe de Quidditch aurait lieu à la mi-août et qu'Harry y serait invité par les Weasley, alors elle prit soin de laisser le mois d'août entièrement libre d'engagements pour que le Survivant puisse rejoindre les rouquins s'il le désirait.

– Comme l'été dernier en fait, plaisanta Harry.

– A peu de choses près, sourit Elisa. Et puis, en août, je serais trop occupée à me ronger les sangs à cause de Tourmaline pour être de bonne compagnie, je pense.

Harry haussa les épaules :

– C'est normal. En août, je serais trop occupée à penser au procès de Pettigrew pour être de bonne compagnie.

Peter Pettigrew était toujours détenu au Ministère, mais son procès était prévu pour la première semaine d'août, dans un peu moins de trois mois. Pour la Justice Magique, c'était un délai très long, car les Mangemorts étaient toujours jugés le plus vite possible. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'ils attendent, car il espérait que Sirius Black vienne offrir son témoignage de son propre chef. Amélia Bones avait soutenu sa demande. Apparemment, chercher des témoins d'un évènement qui s'était produit douze ans plus tôt était assez difficile. Surtout quand la plupart avaient été tués dans une explosion.

Comme Fudge l'avait laissé entendre, Mr Croupton allait être un bouc émissaire. Il avait été brièvement interrogé par les Aurors, puis relâché… mais il était désormais assigné dans une résidence surveillée, et il avait perdu son poste de directeur du Département de la Coopération Internationale. Il y était remplacé par une vieille sorcière nommée Olivia Wakanda. La _Gazette_ savourait ce scandale comme il se devait. Sans aucun doute, Croupton était en disgrâce. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas accusé de corruption, de trahison ou de négligence… C'était parce que ces accusations seraient lancées contre lui au procès de Peter. Personne n'était dupe.

Elisa se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de son fils, Croupton Jr. Est-ce que son père l'avait fait disparaître ? S'était-il échappé ?

Raaaah, elle aurait dû faire un sous-entendu discret à Fudge pour qu'il pense à envoyer Maugrey chez Croupton. Grâce à son œil magique, il aurait tout de suite vu Croupton Jr sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! Mais non, elle avait été trop pétrifiée pour y penser. Elle était tellement stupide !

M'enfin, il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ça. Elisa se préoccupait donc de choses plus pressantes. Elle bricolait son dictaphone sorcier. Elle reprenait la fabrication de MagicoGlisseurs. Elle notait des idées de futures inventions. Elle révisait pour ses BUSES. Elle s'entraînait à maîtriser les sorts du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle peaufinait son Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau, et elle achevait la mise au point du _Tremorem_ que le Prince avait laissé inachevé. Elle pensait à nommer ce sort le Maléfice Sismique. Ok, l'effet s'apparentait plus à une explosion qu'à un tremblement de terre, mais la terre tremblait quand même, et c'était l'un des effets les plus cool, non ?

Il semblait que l'intrigue de l'année soit achevée. Pettigrew avait été enfermé, le secret de Lupin éventé, les Détraqueurs étaient partis… Elisa avait juste à se concentrer sur ses examens.

Du coup, elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'elle croisa Dumbledore dans un couloir, et que le directeur lui adressa un de ses sourires bienveillants :

– Ah, Miss Bishop ! Puis-je avoir un instant de votre temps ?

Les autres élèves regardaient l'échange d'un air plus ou moins incrédule. Elisa échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Trisha, puis reporta son regard sur le vieux sorcier et afficha un sourire un peu figé :

– Bien sûr. J'ai des ennuis ?

– Tu en auras si tu arrives en retard en Potions, marmonna Trisha.

Elisa lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Dumbledore, quant à lui, sourit largement :

– Je vous donnerai une note de justification si nécessaire, bien sûr.

Elisa, bien consciente du regard de la vingtaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir, hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire figé.

– Dans ce cas, je vous suis.

Elle emboîta le pas au directeur, laissant derrière elle les autres élèves interloqués. Quand elle y repensait, c'est vrai que la scène devait paraître bizarre, d'un point de vue extérieur. Les gens ne l'avaient jamais vu interagir de manière civile avec le directeur.

Quoique. Elisa était aussi perplexe qu'eux. Et un peu appréhensive, aussi. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle n'avait rien déclenché de catastrophique récemment, non ? Frénétiquement, elle fouilla sa mémoire. Est-ce qu'il avait découvert qui avait révélé la lycanthropie de Lupin ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui ?

– N'ayez pas l'air si inquiète, fit Dumbledore avec amusement deux couloirs plus loin. Je voulais simplement vous parler de votre apprentissage avec le professeur Flitwick.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise :

– Ah bon ? Mais… Ce n'est pas urgent. Je dois d'abord passer mes BUSES, puis mes ASPICS…

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla :

– Ah, mais le CERVEAU offre la possibilité de passer ses ASPICS. Certains élèves quittent Poudlard pour passer les deux dernières années de leur scolarité à l'université, en contrepartie d'un contrat de travail à mi-temps avec le Département des mystères. Il est d'ailleurs plus que probable que le CERVEAU vous envoie une offre d'embauche cet été.

Elisa cligna des yeux. Ok, d'accord, mais pourquoi il lui disait ça ? Elle avait rendu plutôt clair le fait qu'elle passerait sa scolarité à Poudlard, non ? Pourquoi le directeur voulait s'assurer qu'elle reste dans l'école ?

Oh. C'était une très bonne question, en fait. _Pourquoi_ tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle reste à l'école ? Ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Voulait-il la garder à l'œil ? C'était… C'était plus que probable, en fait. En veillant à ce qu'elle soit sous la tutelle de Flitwick, Dumbledore gardait ses distances mais il pouvait toujours la surveiller…

– Est-ce que le CERVEAU est à ce point avide de recruter de nouveaux candidats au Doctorat ? fit Elisa pour faire diversion. S'ils se donnent autant de mal pour harponner des élèves, pourquoi est-ce que le nombre de Doctorants est si réduit ?

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir :

– Ah, votre génération n'a connu que cela, mais… Cette rareté n'est que toute récente. Notre pays traverse une crise démographique sans précédent et, à cause de ça, notre société stagne. C'est un problème catastrophique. Tant sur le plan intellectuel que financier, la Grande-Bretagne est ravagée.

Elisa plissa le front. Certes, elle savait que la guerre avait décimé le pays, et que beaucoup de chercheurs sorciers avaient abandonné leurs études pour redresser l'économie ou prendre soin de leurs familles, mais… Etait-ce si grave ?

– Cela se remarque même à Poudlard, continua Dumbledore. Il me semble me souvenir que vos amis avaient proposé des améliorations pour le programme de l'école l'année dernière… La vérité est que beaucoup de leurs suggestions devraient faire partie de la vie normale de cette école. Mais avec le peu d'effectifs qui nous reste, nous n'avons plus les moyens d'y songer. Apprendre une langue étrangère ou rendre obligatoire un cours de découverte du monde sorcier pour les élèves Nés-Moldus, ce sont devenus des luxes que nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre.

Oui, Elisa s'en souvenait. L'année dernière, en décembre, elle s'était plongée avec frénésie dans une campagne pour recueillir plein de sondages sur la meilleure façon d'optimiser l'école. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aboutisse, c'était surtout un moyen pour elle de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne plus penser au journal de Tom qui venait de lui être arraché. Cependant, Percy avait porté le projet à McGonagall, qui avait suivi certaines suggestions (comme placer une Limite d'Âge sur la porte de la Réserve à la bibliothèque). En revanche, le reste de leurs idées avaient été refusées. Même lorsqu'elles étaient logiques et utiles, comme instaurer des bourses pour les étudiants les plus démunis !

– L'école est vraiment si appauvrie ? fit-elle d'un ton dubitatif. Le _pays_ est-il si appauvri ?

– Voyez ceci comme une affaire de proportion, expliqua patiemment le directeur. Cela commence à l'échelle de la population. En temps normal, il y a un sorcier pour mille Moldus. Auparavant, c'était un sorcier pour cent Moldus, mais depuis la révolution industrielle, la population Moldue s'est multipliée par dix, réduisant du même coup la proportion de sorciers… Mais revenons à nos calculs. Actuellement, il y a environ 53 millions de Moldus en Grande-Bretagne, et nous devrions dont être environ 53 000 sorciers. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a seulement 3 500 sorciers en Angleterre. Cette réduction se constate dans notre niveau de vie, dans nos finances, dans notre rythme de progrès.

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt, sous le choc. Il était difficile de visualiser les chiffres, mais… Bon sang, c'était vertigineux. 3 000 sorciers, comparés aux 53 000 personnes qui auraient normalement dû constituer la communauté sorcière ! Bon sang, ça représentait moins de 10% de la population !

– C'est infime, poursuivit Dumbledore. Nous sommes peu, nous avons peu de moyens, et nous sommes en train de couler. La seule chose qui nous sauve est notre longévité. N'importe quelle communauté moldue soumise à une réduction aussi drastique s'éteindrait en quelques générations.

Elisa déglutit, frappée d'horreur. Effectivement. Miséricordieux Merlin, c'était pire que la Grande Dépression américaine, pire que les famines d'Ukraine sous le joug de l'URSS. La guerre, entre ses massacres et l'exode massif qu'elle avait provoqué chez les sorciers au sang impur, avait réduit la population sorcière du pays de _plus de 90%_. C'était… Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un _génocide_. Pas étonnant que la seule mention du nom de Voldemort terrifie les gens !

– Votre génération est trop jeune pour avoir connu une autre façon de vivre, soupira le directeur avec regret. Mais il existait une époque où il y avait des centaines de rues sorcières dissimulées dans les villes moldues, tandis qu'aujourd'hui seule le Chemin de Traverse a survécu… Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Voyez-vous, la proportion d'inventions chez les sorciers comparé aux Moldus est similaire à la proportion de nos populations. Une seule découverte est donc faite par les nôtres, là où mille sont faites chez les Moldus.

– Donc c'est normal que le monde magique avance plus lentement, conclut lentement Elisa. Mais avec le genre de crise qu'on traverse… Il n'y a plus aucun progrès de fait.

Flitwick le lui avait dit : les chercheurs avaient quitté leurs postes pour faire des trucs plus urgents, comme combattre durant la guerre, ou nourrir leurs familles quand la paix était revenue. Et à présent, il y avait à peine une demi-douzaine d'élèves qualifiés par génération… Wow. La Grande-Bretagne magique était littéralement _un pays du tiers-monde_ , niveau progrès et évolution.

Et, rétrospectivement, ça rendait le sort de Maturin Rosier encore plus cruel. Il avait été un Doctorant en Métamorphose, un de ces fameux chercheurs qui allaient relancer le pays… Et il avait été viré du programme à cause d'un petit problème de fourrure ! Il aurait pu faire des découvertes sensationnelles, mais nooooon, les préjugés des sorciers étaient plus forts que tout. Comme Lupin, il avait été éjecté de la société dès que sa maladie avait été découverte. C'était vraiment trop injuste !

– Tout à fait, approuva Dumbledore. Le Ministère est donc désespéré de mettre la main sur les jeunes esprits qui sont l'avenir du pays. Et vous devrez être préparée à faire face à un certain nombre de critiques, si vous choisissez de faire du professeur Flitwick votre mentor et donc de demeurer à Poudlard.

La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils :

– Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je privais les gens d'une source de connaissance. D'accord, ce sera le professeur Flitwick et pas un employé du Ministère qui va superviser mes recherches, mais… Je commercialise déjà toutes mes inventions grâce à B&B. Et si je découvre quelque chose de révolutionnaire, je ne vais pas cacher ce genre de trouvaille au fond d'une cave.

– Mais vous opérerez sans le contrôle du Ministère, pointa judicieusement le directeur d'un ton amusé. Vous constaterez rapidement que c'est quelque chose qui leur déplaît. Ils aiment savoir que _quelqu'un_ a un œil sur les découvertes de la nouvelle génération.

Elisa lui lança un regard incrédule. C'était Dumbledore qui lui disait ça ? Quelle hypocrisie ! Cette espèce de timbré barbu faisait ce qui lui chantait ! Son autorité surpassait pratiquement celle du Ministre !

– Je garderai ça à l'esprit, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Dumbledore la scruta avec attention, et Elisa barricada son esprit derrière un mur d'Occlumancie. Ce n'était pas difficile. Il suffisait de trouver la frontière de son esprit et d'y visualiser un mur, ou une barrière quelconque. Ensuite, avec une volonté assez forte et une magie assez disciplinée, la muraille d'Occlumancie se faisait toute seule. Bien sûr, un Légilimens assez puissant pouvait l'abattre : mais certainement pas la traverser sans être détecté.

– Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, fit aimablement Dumbledore.

Elisa le remercia avec raideur, puis s'en alla en direction des cachots, où son cours de Potions avait commencé depuis plus de dix minutes. Rogue ne la réprimanda pas pour son retard, Merlin merci. La jeune Poufsouffle se mit à réfléchir à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Mais quand Trisha lui demanda à voix basse de quoi ils avaient discutés, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec perplexité.

Le directeur avait sûrement essayé de lui faire passer un message subtil… Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent. La période de révision allait bon train. Plusieurs élèves avaient fondu en larmes, d'autres paniquaient en cherchant de vieilles notes qui avaient disparues depuis longtemps, bref, c'était la pagaille. Les profs bouclaient leurs programmes. Les septièmes années commençaient déjà à envoyer des lettres de candidatures aux endroits où ils voulaient travailler ou étudier après Poudlard. Ils semblaient tous très confiants (même Percy, qui avait demandé à travailler comme secrétaire pour Amélia Bones, quand même !), et Elisa réalisa soudain que bien sûr, personne n'allait les mettre à la porte. Les sorciers étaient si peu nombreux, et ils avaient tellement besoin de remonter la pente, que laisser un jeune sorcier au chômage était complètement inimaginable.

L'avant-dernier match de Quidditch de l'année eut lieu, opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard. Les vert et argent se défendirent bien, mais finalement, ce fut Cédric qui emporta le Vif, sous les hurlements de joie du stade. Cho Chang lui sauta au cou dès qu'il eut touché le sol, aussitôt suivie par Trisha, puis Elisa.

Cédric avait l'air aux anges. Avec la pression des BUSES, cette victoire lui remontait d'autant plus le moral.

– Si je rate tous mes examens, je pourrais toujours tenter le Quidditch professionnel ! blagua-t-il dans la salle commune le soir même.

– Si tu tentes de devenir pro, moi aussi alors ! rigola un de leurs Batteurs qui était en sixième année.

– On pourra se présenter ensemble ! rit Heidi Macavoy en levant sa chope de Bièraubeurre.

Trisha, qui était en train de remplir une demi-douzaine de chopes, leva les yeux au ciel. Passionnée de Quidditch, elle connaissait parfaitement le niveau des joueurs professionnels. Et même si elle aimait beaucoup son équipe… Il était assez douteux qu'un seul d'entre eux soit choisi par un des clubs nationaux.

– Et tu priverais l'Angleterre de ton cerveau génial ? interjeta Elisa avec amusement. Nan, Cédric, on a besoin de toi au Ministère. Ton pays a besoin de toi !

– Tu comptes travailler au Ministère ? fit une fille de quatrième année avec curiosité. Dans quel Département ?

Cédric hésita, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Elisa, puis haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance un peu forcée.

– Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Je voudrais y changer quelques trucs. Instaurer des mesures de protection pour les elfes, des accords avec les centaures, revoir les lois sur les loups-garous… Ce genre de chose.

La fille de quatrième année s'empressa d'exprimer son admiration devant l'altruisme de leur Attrapeur, mais le regard de Cédric cherchait celui d'Elisa. Celle-ci leva silencieusement sa chope dans sa direction, comme pour porter un toast à ses résolutions futures. Intérieurement, elle sentait la fierté lui réchauffer le cœur comme un talisman.

La cause des elfes avancerait. Même sans elle, même sans Hermione. Si Cédric s'était lancé là-dedans, d'autres le feraient. Oh, ça prendrait peut-être quelques années, mais… Ce monde deviendrait plus juste. Plus clément, plus conscient de ses responsabilités. Et ça, c'était vraiment un bond en avant.

Elle en parla à Hermione, ce qui réjouit grandement la Gryffondor. Conformément à sa promesse, Elisa ne s'était pas impliquée dans cette affaire, et n'était donc pas vraiment au courant des progrès qu'Hermione faisait en ce qui concernait la cause des elfes de maison. Elle apprit donc avec une certaine surprise (et beaucoup de fierté) qu'Hermione avait fait de gros progrès. Elle avait laissé traîner dans la salle commune des prospectus parlant du sort des elfes, et plusieurs élèves en avaient discutés. Les membres du CEM avaient aussi confronté leurs amis Sang-Purs dont les familles possédaient des elfes. Ça avait donné lieu à plusieurs disputes retentissantes, mais aussi à des réconciliations et des prises de conscience. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient rendus dans les cuisines en même temps qu'Hermione, et avaient assisté en silence à ses enquêtes : la jeune Gryffondor demandait alors des récits assez choquants aux elfes des cuisines. Par exemple, elle les interrogeait sur ce qui arrivait aux elfes dotés de maîtres cruels, ou de ce qui se passait quand un maître séparait un jeune elfe de ses parents.

La Maison de Gryffondor n'était pas entièrement dressée contre l'esclavage des elfes, non. Mais une immense majorité d'entre eux étaient désormais au courant que ça _existait_ , et que c'était un problème.

– Je pense à disperser des prospectus dans tout le château, confia Hermione à Elisa. Je veux atteindre des gens hors des Gryffondor.

Elisa était vraiment impressionnée. Avec un peu de recul, du temps pour établir une stratégie, et le CEM comme support pour opérer, Hermione avait vraiment lancé une campagne qui était en passe d'atteindre tout le château.

– Je réfléchissais à fonder une organisation, continua plus timidement la Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée de nom…

Elisa hocha vivement la tête :

– C'est une très bonne idée ! Et si tu fais un nom long, il faut que ça fasse un acronyme qui ait la classe. Quelque chose qui évoque la dignité, qui attire l'œil. On pourrait même faire des badges.

Hermione eut l'air plongée dans un abîme de réflexion, et Elisa réprima un discret soupir de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait évité que la société en question se nomme _Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes_ …Autrement dit, la S. A. L. E.

Mais passons.

Il y eut quelques rumeurs selon lesquels Lupin avait été vu à Londres, du côté Moldu. Elisa ne savait pas si c'était véridique ou pas. Cela dit, c'était assez logique… Lupin savait naviguer dans le monde Moldu. C'était un bon endroit pour se cache en attendant que l'orage passe. Et en prime, c'était près du Ministère : il pourrait guetter Sirius quand celui-ci irait témoigner.

Elisa faisait mine de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait sur leur ancien prof, cela dit, et continuait à travailler sur ses inventions. Elle travaillait beaucoup ses sorts, mais elle réfléchissait aussi à ce qu'elle pourrait fabriquer pour B&B. La boutique avait un succès fou. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y vendre des Glisseurs ? Mais Gwendolyn aurait besoin d'un assistant… Ce qui n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. La communauté sorcière avait besoin de tout l'élan possible pour se redresser. Gwendolyn pourrait même embaucher un Cracmol pour tenir la caisse ! Avec la vente des miroirs communicants (il faudrait vraiment inventer un nom plus court…), la gérante du magasin aurait sans doute besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Ce qui menait à un autre sujet de réflexion. Engager un Cracmol serait une sorte de déclaration publique, comme quoi ils étaient parfaitement capables d'avoir un rôle et une place dans la société sorcière. Elisa y croyait à 100%. En revanche… Etait-ce une bonne idée, de faire ça alors que Tourmaline n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements ? Lester et le reste des fondateurs de l'école étaient plutôt d'avis que, plus longtemps Tourmaline resterait dans l'ombre, mieux ça vaudrait. En ce moment, après la révélation de la lignée de Tom Jedusor, et la crucifixion de Lupin dans la presse… Le public avait soif de sang, soif de scandale, soif d'indignation. Et la _Gazette_ le savait.

Alors oui, il ne fallait vraiment pas attirer leur attention sur les Cracmols. Tourmaline progressait doucement, à petits pas. Ni l'école ni ses fondateurs n'avait encore les moyens de résister un éventuel assaut des Puristes et de la presse. Dans un ou deux ans, peut-être, ce serai possible. Mais aujourd'hui ? Ce serait du suicide.

Donc voilà. Du coup Elisa se contentait de ruminer ses idées, ses projets et ses récriminations contre le monde magique et ses préjugés stupides, et continuait ses activités normales. A savoir : réviser ses cours, travailler ses sorts, écrire à Lupin (elle avait l'impression de le harceler, même si ses lettres contenaient surtout des offres d'aide)… Et poursuivre ses inventions.

Son projet du moment, c'était son dictaphone sorcier. Il était presque fini. Il ressemblait au croisement étrange d'un briquet steampunk et d'un talkie-walkie miniature. C'était petit, rectangulaire, fait de laiton doré et de bois brun très foncé. Il y avait des engrenages et des tuyaux de cuivre visibles, des molettes et des boutons de métal doré, et une petite sphère de verre ambré à son sommet comme un gros bouton de démarrage. Rien qu'à regarder la chose, on devinait que c'était le produit d'un cerveau déjanté qui avait trop lu Jules Verne.

– Pourquoi du verre ? s'intéressa Cédric en observant Elisa assembler les pièces finales durant un cours d'Histoire. Tu avais utilisé du cristal pour tes montres digitales, non ?

– Le cristal stocke la magie, confirma son amie en vissant un minuscule écrou permettant de maintenir un fin tuyau cuivré sur le flanc du dictaphone. Mais le verre retransmet très bien les sons et les images. Passe-moi le petit tournevis cruciforme, s'il-te-plaît.

Cédric jeta un regard effaré aux petits outils d'Elisa, qui étaient étalés derrière un gros manuel d'Histoire pour les cacher à la vue de Binns. Avec patience, Trisha lui pointa l'objet en question, et le Préfet passa le fameux tournevis à son amie bricoleuse. Elisa continua sa tâche, tirant la langue pour mieux se concentrer.

– Tu comptes vendre ça à B&B ? s'enquit Adrian qui était assis devant elle mais qui s'était retourné pour la regarder faire.

– Nope. Ça, c'est un projet personnel.

– Tu as encore le temps de faire des projets personnels si près des BUSES ? se moqua Terence (qui, comme d'habitude, était assis aux côtés d'Adrian).

– Ça me détend, admit la Poufsouffle. Je deviendrai folle si je devais passer mon temps à bosser.

D'autant plus qu'elle consacrait une partie de son temps au perfectionnement de ses sorts. Elle avait achevé le Maléfice Sismique et le Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau, mais elle travailler toujours sur son projet de runes explosives, ainsi que sur une modification du _Lévicorpus_ qui suspendrait par la cheville plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Et puis, tous les soirs, elle échangeait quelques mots avec Gwendolyn sur B&B, et discutait un peu avec Madeline et Lester au sujet de Tourmaline. Apparemment Matt Rosier avait rencontré ses futurs collègues, et il s'entendait bien avec presque tout le monde. Les profs les plus âgés, comme Christopher Wise, et Heremon Odran, étaient plutôt distants, mais c'était attendu. Après tout, pour eux, les plus jeunes (comme Matt, mais aussi Romaric et Cécile) étaient quasiment des gamins. Mais le jeune loup-garou se mettait en quatre pour plaire aux autres profs. Il voulait absolument les conquérir avant que Madeline ne leur révèle sa condition de lycanthrope.

Gwendolyn pensait que c'était une cause perdue. Son frère Neal lui avait poliment suggéré de se mêler de ses oignons. Et Elisa était plutôt d'accord avec le futur Guérisseur : avec de la détermination, tout était possible. D'autant plus que Matt était un Serpentard. Apparemment, il interrogeait subtilement ses collègues sur ce qu'ils pensaient des articles de la _Gazette_ sur Lupin, tout en décrétant que lui-même trouvait ça _indécent_. Il les poussait, doucement, à se ranger à son avis. Certains de ses collègues (essentiellement les Moldus, en fait) déclarèrent même que les capacités pédagogiques de Lupin n'avaient rien à voir avec sa lycanthropie, et qu'il ne devrait pas être jugé sur ce critère. Lorsque Neal raconta ça à Elisa, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Matt était plus malin qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Serpentard !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

– C'est vrai que les Serpentard ont parlé du traitement des elfes dans leur salle commune ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

– Qui t'as raconté ça ? fit Terence d'un air soupçonneux.

– Tracey, à la dernière séance du CEM. Apparemment le débat impliquait surtout les élèves plus âgés.

Terence grimaça :

– Ouais, des sixièmes années en fait. Pour une raison bizarre, quelqu'un a laissé traîner des prospectus sur le traitement des elfes un peu partout dans le château, et beaucoup ont été nettoyés par Rusard, mais il en restait pas mal dans les cachots…

La jeune fille devina tout de suite qui avait fait ça. Après tout, Hermione avait déjà évoqué cette idée un peu plus tôt. Et apparemment, ça avait marché au-delà de toute espérance ! Elisa se sentait vraiment fière de la petite Gryffondor.

– Bref, reprit Terence. En sixième année, il y a quatre ou cinq personnes qui ont de la famille chez les Moldus, et… Trois d'entre eux sont noirs, ou métis. Et comme le prospectus faisait une comparaison avec la traite des esclaves et tout ce bazar, le débat a très vite chauffé. J'ai cru que Nwando et Vanessa allaient en venir aux maléfices !

– Hum, fit Elisa d'un air pensif. Et finalement, la conclusion du débat, c'était quoi ?

Terence haussa les épaules :

– Ils ne se parlent plus parce que Vanessa et Kitty ont refusé de dire que l'emploi des elfes était une mauvaise chose. Mais ils sont tombés d'accord pour dire que la façon dont ils sont traités devrait être réglementée pour les protéger, si c'est ça ta question… Tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans, pas vrai ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit dignement Elisa.

Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Il fallait qu'elle raconte ça à Hermione ! Oh, et le coup des prospectus avait été brillant, elle demanderait à la Gryffondor si elle ne pouvait pas remettre ça. Elisa en ferait entrer un stock dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle…

Néanmoins, parler des Serpentard plus âgés lui fit penser à quelque chose d'un peu moins positif. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle se tourna vers Adrian :

– Tu as découvert comment la lettre s'est retrouvée à Pré-au-Lard ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Puisque c'étaient des Serpentard plus âgés qui avaient fait circuler la lettre de Crawford et s'en étaient moqués devant Harry, Elisa avait mis sur le coup tous ses amis dans la Maison verte et argent.

– Je crois que Joshua Ruppert est celui qui l'a eu en premier, lâcha Adrian d'un ton pensif. Ensuite, ses amis ont insisté pour la lire, et ça a échappé à son contrôle, mais c'est bien lui qui a ramené la lettre aux Trois Balais.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est ce type, sourcilla Elisa. Ce n'est pas un de vos Préfets ?

– Si, en septième année. Du genre réservé, pas un fouineur. Il traîne surtout avec des Serdaigle de sa promotion. Tu veux que je le cuisine là-dessus ?

Elisa rumina l'information deux minutes, mais elle n'eut aucun éclair de génie. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment ce type aurait pu avoir accès à sa pochette cartonnée remplie d'infos sur Sirius Black.

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Adrian hocha la tête. Puis, abruptement, il annonça :

– Et sinon, je dois te prévenir que plusieurs Serpentard vont commencer à te faire la cour.

Cédric s'étrangla et se mit à tousser, Trisha émit un glapissement aigu qui se transforma en puissant fou-rire, et Elisa tomba brutalement de sa chaise. Heureusement qu'ils avaient lancé un sort de Bulle de Silence sur leur rangée de sièges avant qu'elle ne commence son bricolage, parce que sinon le boucan aurait sûrement attiré l'attention de Binns. Elisa remonta sur sa chaise, vacillante et incrédule :

– Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel :

– Heather a raison, tu n'as aucune subtilité. Magister, tu commence doucement à être connue, et là, tu as participé à l'arrestation d'un Mangemort au cœur de Poudlard. Les gens vont commencer à s'intéresser à toi.

Elisa se souvint des regards intéressés des Serpentard lorsqu'elle avait rembarré Dumbledore pour la première fois, lors de l'histoire du troll. Elle fronça les sourcils :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « me faire la cour » ? Parce que si quelqu'un m'offre des fleurs, je les lui fais manger.

Trisha étouffa son fou-rire dans un éternuement factice. Adrian échangea un regard désarçonné avec Terence, et ce fut ce dernier, plus habitué aux bizarreries d'Elisa, qui prit le relai :

– Les gens qui tissent leur réseau vont commencer à essayer de t'attirer dans leur toile. Et puis, entre Lockhart et Pettigrew, tu commences à avoir une sacrée réputation.

Elisa fronça les sourcils :

– Je n'ai rien fait pour Pettigrew. C'est Harry et les Weasley qui l'ont arrêté.

Elle s'était contentée de rester dans la cabane d'Hagrid à éponger du sang. C'était d'ailleurs un souvenir assez traumatisant, cette sensation d'horreur et d'impuissance. Mais c'était Ron, Percy et Harry qui avaient poursuivi le méchant, et qui avaient récolté la gloire. Le fait de sauver la vie du garde-chasse n'avait même pas valu à Elisa un paragraphe dans l'article de la _Gazette_ qui avait rapporté les évènements.

– Tu faisais partie du groupe qui l'a démasqué et attaqué, rétorqua Terence. Tu es impliquée, et ça suffit largement à intéresser les gens. Et puis, franchement ! Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu quittes Poudlard et mène une petite vie rangée à la campagne, _Magister_. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu vas être invitée à prendre le thé chez les Bulstrode, tu vas recevoir une invitation au festival des Carter, tu vas probablement te faire aborder sur le Chemin de Traverse par une demi-douzaine de journalistes avides de scoops ou par des Sang-Purs qui veulent te mettre dans leur poche.

Elisa eut l'air horrifiée, et Adrian rigola :

– Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible. Assume ce que tu dis, fais bonne figure, ne t'engage à rien, et tu verras, ça passera aussi facilement qu'un Souaffle à travers la défense des Canons de Chudley.

– Mais si je ne veux pas finir dans la poche des Sang-Purs ? tenta misérablement Elisa.

L'idée de longues interactions policées avec des gens coincés, ça lui donnait déjà des palpitations. Beurk, de la socialisation humaine ! Elle préférait de loin bouquiner un vieux volume de _Zorro_. Adrian se plaqua une main sur le visage d'un air consterné. Terence, lui, prit un air railleur.

– Tu n'as pas tellement de choix. On ne peut pas devenir un joueur sur le grand plateau de la Grande-Bretagne sans se faire d'alliés.

Hum. C'était une comparaison à la fois sinistre et poétique. Et… sans doute vraie, en plus. Elisa poussa un profond soupir. Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, son tournevis suspendu en plein geste, frappée par une réalisation soudaine.

Oh. Cette drôle de conversation avec Dumbledore… En fait, le directeur ne voulait pas la mettre en garde contre le Ministère. Il voulait lui proposer _sa protection à lui._

C'était tellement évident qu'elle se serait frappée. Bon, d'accord, le directeur ne l'avait pas formulé comme ça. Mais quiconque avec deux sous de jugeote pouvait le comprendre ! Albus Dumbledore n'abordait pas les étudiants dans les couloirs pour leur dire de se méfier des critiques sans avoir une bonne raison. Il lui avait même explicitement dit que le Ministère n'aimait pas que les gens ne soient pas sous contrôle, et que _quelqu'un_ devrait la surveiller pour apaiser leurs critiques ! Il lui offrait une alliance. Il voulait la mettre dans sa poche !

Raaah. Si elle avait été une Serpentard ou même une Serdaigle, elle aurait vu ça tout de suite. Ses capacités de détection de manipulation étaient sérieusement en train de s'émousser.

– Je déteste la politique, grogna-t-elle à l'intention de personne en particulier.

– Ne t'en fais pas, s'amusa Adrian. Généralement, le cirage de pompes ne commence que durant l'été. C'est considéré comme étant de mauvais goût, si on dérange quelqu'un durant ses examens pour des mondanités.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça pensivement Cédric. Après mes BUSES, mon père a prévu d'inviter des tas de gens à la maison pour que je commence à rencontrer ses collègues…

Trisha, Elisa et Terence échangèrent un regard, mais restèrent silencieux. Être un Sang-Mêlé tout en étant le meilleur ami d'un Sang-Pur issu d'une famille aisé, c'était parfois comme de vivre sur une autre planète. Les Sang-Purs (ou tout sorcier suffisamment riche et puissant) avaient des codes et des conventions auxquels ils obéissaient tous, quelques soient leurs convictions politiques ou de leurs Maisons. Cédric et Adrian appartenaient ainsi à une sphère sociale dont leurs amis étaient exclus.

– Mais je ne sais pas comment me conduire en société ! gémit Elisa.

Et refuser les invitations aurait été stupide car, comme Terence l'avait dit : devenir un joueur nécessitait d'avoir des alliés. Elisa ne comptait pas faire carrière dans la politique, merci bien ! Mais si elle pouvait éviter d'offenser toute l'aristocratie britannique, ça serait bien aussi.

– Moi aussi j'étais pétrifié, lui confia Adrian. Mais ce n'est rien de très grandiose. Les adultes ne veulent pas donner l'impression qu'ils te considèrent comme leur égale, alors ils ne vont pas t'obliger à participer à un dîner en tête à tête ! Non, généralement, les familles sont invitées, et les enfants restent entre eux. L'atmosphère est assez informelle. Le but c'est que ce soit la jeune génération qui tisse des liens, pour que la famille reste forte.

Ça se tenait. Elisa hocha la tête, puis grimaça :

– Ouais, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que ma famille soit invitée à ce genre de trucs. Et si jamais je suis invitée par les Bletchley, je leur renvoie leur chouette désossée et rôtie.

Pas question qu'elle fraternise avec les gens qui avaient _déshérité_ sa mère.

– Oh mais tu n'auras pas à affronter les fauves toute seule ! l'assura Adrian. Tu as un bouclier parfait pour ça : tu as une associée. Si quiconque veut t'inviter pour tisser des liens dans l'espoir d'entretenir une relation professionnelle, bam, tu pourras venir avec Gwendolyn Bowman. Ou même n'importe lequel des Bowman, d'ailleurs. Vos noms sont liés !

Trisha se rembrunit visiblement. Elle avait sans doute l'impression que Gwendolyn lui volait sa meilleure amie. Et, en y repensant… Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elisa se mordit la lèvre, puis décida de changer le sujet. Si des Sang-Purs coincés s'intéressaient à son cas, elle aviserait le moment venu. Et puis, au pire, elle se rendrait uniquement aux invitations auxquelles ses autres amis (comme Adrian, Cédric, Rhonda, Helen, etc.) étaient également conviés.

– Et sinon, cette histoire de gens louches qui vont me faire la cour, est-ce que ça peut me permettre de leur extorquer de l'or ? Ou des livres anciens ?

– Elisa ! s'étrangla Cédric d'un air scandalisé.

Mais Terence et Trisha éclatèrent de rire, ce qui était le but recherché. Et, tandis qu'Adrian se mettait à lui expliquer que l'or n'était pas possible, mais que oui, un accès aux bibliothèques anciennes des aristocrates pouvait être négocié (un accro à l'Histoire comme lui avait forcément déjà tenté cette manœuvre !)… Elisa se replongea dans la construction de son dictaphone, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle avait survécu à des trucs biens plus impressionnants que quelques guignols qui se donnaient de grands airs, après tout !

 **oOoOoOo**

Les jours passèrent, lentement. Doucement, on approcha de la fin du mois de mai.

La tension se faisait sentir même chez les élèves les plus détendus vis-à-vis des études. Même Fred et George révisaient. Heather et Takashi, les deux meilleurs élèves de la classe, compulsaient leurs notes de manière quasiment obsessive. Cédric avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, et même les encouragements de Cho Chang (qui l'aidait à travailler certaines matières) ne l'apaisaient pas. Elisa était partagée entre des révisions frénétiques, et l'envie de tout lâcher pour filer en Andalousie orientale.

Ce fut dans ce contexte que Sirius Black entra à Poudlard.

Elisa n'assista pas à la scène, mais on lui en fit le récit. Plus précisément, Sirius surgit de nulle part devant la classe d'Harry, qui revenait d'une leçon de Botanique. Il fit hurler de peur tout le monde, et fut "capturé" par McGonagall. Raaah, Elisa aurait tellement voulu être là ! Que Sirius se rende aux autorités, demande à voir le directeur, rencontre Harry… C'était grâce à elle, c'était son accomplissement. Elle aurait dû faire partie de cette scène, non ? Même en tant que simple spectatrice ! Mais non, elle n'était pas l'héroïne, alors cet évènement se déroula sans qu'elle en ait connaissance, pendant qu'elle assistait à son dernier cours de Runes Anciennes de l'année.

Elle apprit donc ce qui s'était passé environ deux heures plus tard, durant le déjeuner, grâce aux Gryffondor surexcités qui racontaient chacun une version assez différente de la scène. Certains disaient que Sirius était apparu dans un nuage de brume, d'autres qu'il hurlait comme un dément, d'autres encore que lui et Harry s'étaient immédiatement attaqués, d'autres encore que le professeur Chourave avait stupéfixié Black. La seule chose qui était claire c'était que, dans la confusion, quelqu'un avait envoyé un Patronus chercher le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci était promptement arrivée et avait pris les choses en mains, ordonnant aux élèves de partir afin de s'occuper seule d cette affaire. Harry et ses amis avaient alors pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Elisa grinça des dents. Puis elle se tourna vers Cédric, à sa droite :

– Je vais voir Harry.

– Tu risques de sauter le déjeuner, l'avertit le Préfet.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Je demanderai à Olly de m'apporter un sandwich. Dis à Trisha de ne pas m'attendre pour aller réviser, d'accord ?

Derrière elle, elle entendit nettement Heidi Macavoy marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'une mère-poule, mais elle l'ignora. Se faufilant à travers la foule, elle quitta la Grande Salle, et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa salle commune.

Il n'y avait personne, et elle n'eut même pas besoin de se cacher pour consulter la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle eut beau examiner le parchemin avec attention, la Carte n'indiquait nulle part la présence de Sirius. Est-ce qu'il avait été emmené au Ministère ? C'était plus que probable… McGonagall était absente, elle aussi… Et Dumbledore également. Oui, ils étaient sans doute tous au Ministère. Mais qu'en était-il d'Harry ? Son témoignage était-il requis ?

Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de le trouver. Le Trio d'Or au complet se trouvait dans la cuisine du château, sans doute afin d'éviter la foule qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Sa décision prise, Elisa rangea la Carte dans sa poche, puis alla les retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, les elfes se précipitèrent vers elle en masse, se bousculant presque dans sa hâte de l'aider. Elisa leur demanda poliment un simple sandwich au thon, puis alla s'asseoir en face des jeunes Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient tendus à son arrivée, mais semblaient s'être rassurés après avoir reconnue l'intruse.

– Tu as entendu parler de Black, j'imagine, lâcha Harry d'un air sombre.

Elisa sourcilla. Elle s'étaient imaginé que les trois gamins seraient… bon, peut-être pas _enchantés_ de rencontrer Sirius, mais… qu'en tous les cas, ils ne seraient pas déprimés.

– Ça s'est mal passé ? hasarda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Oh, tu peux le dire ! Cet homme surgit d'entre deux serres, avec ses vêtements déchirés, son air fou, maigre comme un cadavre et souriant avec toutes ses dents jaunes… Tout le monde a hurlé. Et il pointait sa baguette sur nous ! On aurait dit une sorte de, de, de _psychopathe_ !

Elisa grogna. C'est vrai qu'après douze ans de prison et neuf mois à vivre dans la forêt à se nourrir de rats, Sirius Black ne devait pas vraiment faire bonne impression.

– Il filait vraiment les jetons, approuva Ron en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Et il puait, aussi. Et ensuite, il s'est mis à menacer Lavande…

– Quoi ?!

C'était pas du tout au programme, ça !

– Il ne lui a rien fait, la rassura Harry. Mais elle a essayé de fuir et Black s'est mis à hurler que personne ne devait bouger, qu'il voulait savoir si Pettigrew avait vraiment été arrêté. Mais il gardait sa baguette pointée sur Lavande et il avait l'air vraiment dérangé, il postillonnait partout, j'ai cru qu'il allait lui jeter un sort !

– Alors tu l'as attaqué ? tenta de deviner Elisa en grimaçant.

Le visage d'Harry s'affaissa, et Hermione posa la main sur son épaule. Ron, lui, secoua sombrement la tête :

– Non. Il a essayé d'envoyer un Patronus.

Elisa cligna des yeux, surprise. C'était plutôt une bonne idée. En appelant un prof à l'aide, Harry avait agi de manière vraiment responsable.

– Et alors ? fit-elle sans voir où était le problème. Tu as un Patronus presque complet, Harry, non ?

– Non, marmonna le Survivant. Ça n'a pas marché.

– … Comment ça, ça n'a pas marché ?

– Ça n'a pas marché ! répéta brusquement Harry. J'ai lancé le sort et je n'ai même pas eu un crachotement de brume. Et j'ai réessayé ici, et ça a fait la même chose ! Je n'arrive plus à faire le Patronus !

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Elisa resta immobile, bouche bée, avec la nette impression qu'on venait de lui faire tomber un piano sur le crâne. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas produire de Patronus ? Mais c'était… C'était… C'était _impossible_. Le Patronus en forme de cerf était la signature d'Harry, c'était son symbole, c'était…

– Du coup c'est moi qui ait lancé un Patronus, reprit bravement Ron. Je lui ai dit d'aller chercher McGonagall. Ça a tellement surpris Black qu'il a arrêté de menacer Lavande, et qu'elle a pu courir dans la serre pour aller chercher Chourave.

– Ensuite Black s'est un peu calmé, reprit Hermione d'une voix mal assuré. Il nous a dit qu'il n'allait pas nous faire du mal, qu'il était juste là pour le rat. On lui a dit que Pettigrew avait été arrêté, et, euh… Ensuite il s'est tourné vers Harry comme s'il allait, euh, l'enlacer pour quelque chose comme ça…

– J'aurais bien aimé qu'il essaie, grogna le Survivant.

Sirius se serait sans doute pris un Expulso dans la figure. Elisa se massa les tempes, sentant poindre une migraine. D'accord, Sirius n'avait sans doute pas les idées très claires en ce moment, mais quand même… Sauter sur un groupe d'enfants paranoïaques au détour d'un buisson, _puis_ agir comme un fou dangereux, ce n'était vraiment pas une manière correcte de donner une bonne première impression ! Elle comprenait qu'il ait été tenté d'aller voir Harry, mais… Pour mettre les choses au clair, il aurait vraiment dû chercher Dumbledore d'abord, au lieu de terrifier une bande de mioches.

– … Et il a dit qu'il était son parrain, continua Hermione d'un air incertain. Et qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble s'il le voulait. Je suis sûre que ça partait d'une bonne intention…

– … Mais il était super-louche, lâcha Ron en hochant vivement la tête. Genre, là tout de suite, j'aurais préféré aller vivre chez Rogue au fond d'une grotte.

La comparaison arracha un faible ricanement à Harry, ce qui parut plaire à son ami rouquin. Hermione secoua la tête avec affection, puis se retourna vers Elisa :

– Bref, à ce moment-là, le professeur Chourave est arrivée et s'est mise à lui crier dessus. Nous, on a commencé à reculer. Puis Black a fait un geste comme s'il allait attraper Harry et plusieurs filles se sont mises à hurler. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le professeur McGonagall est arrivée. Elle a désarmé Black, et nous a ordonné de partir.

– Et on est venu ici pour avoir la paix, acheva Ron. D'ailleurs, comment tu nous as trouvé ?

Elisa sortit la Carte de sa poche avec un mince sourire, et le jeune Weasley prit un air contrit. Effectivement, c'était un moyen plutôt efficace de mettre la main sur quelqu'un.

Puis la Poufsouffle rangea la Carte dans sa poche, le front plissé d'un air soucieux. Ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents. Les conséquences de l'apparition de Sirius, certes, mais surtout…

– Est-ce que tu peux essayer de relancer ton Patronus ?

Harry lui jeta un regard mécontent, mais obéit. Son geste de baguette était parfait, mais lorsqu'il lança l'incantation, rien ne se produisit. Elisa sentit son ventre se nouer.

Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu dans le canon.

– Je suis sûre que c'est temporaire, murmura anxieusement Hermione. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches là-dessus. Quand Harry nous a appris le Patronus, à Ron et moi, j'avais lu un grimoire qui mentionnait les problèmes pouvant affecter ce sortilège.

Elisa réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son sandwich, que les elfes avaient posé sur un plateau devant elle. Distraitement, elle remercia les petites créatures, puis prit une bouchée de son repas, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces à la question. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait causer une "panne" de Patronus ? Lorsqu'elle-même avait lu des bouquins sur le sujet, l'année dernière (lorsqu'elle craignait que sa possession par Tom ne l'empêche de jeter ce sort), plusieurs trucs sinistres étaient mentionnés. La dépression, l'exposition répétée à la magie noire, le manque de souvenir heureux, un grave bouleversement émotionnel… Quoique, ce genre de bouleversement causait seulement une défaillance _temporaire_ du Patronus, avant que celui-ci ne change de forme. Tonks avait eu ce genre de problème dans le canon (dans le tome 6, si les souvenirs d'Elisa étaient exacts) lorsque son Patronus avait changé pour prendre la forme d'un loup représentant Remus Lupin.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas avoir ce problème, non ? Il n'avait pas subi de… Oh.

Elisa faillit grogner à voix haute. Elle était si _stupide_.

Harry avait subi deux bouleversements émotionnels majeurs en moins de vingt-quatre heures, à peine un mois plus tôt. D'abord, il y avait eu la lettre de Willis Crawford, puis il y avait eu le face-à-face avec Pettigrew. Le Survivant avait été profondément trahi, la mémoire de son père souillée, et il avait affronté en duel le responsable de l'assassinat de ses parents. Comment qualifier ça autrement que de _bouleversement émotionnel majeur_ ?!

– Harry, fit-elle avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Est-ce que le souvenir heureux que tu utilises pour ton Patronus en forme de cerf aurait pu être… abîmé ?

– Abîmé ? répéta Hermione.

– Ce ne serait plus un souvenir heureux, tenta d'expliquer la Poufsouffle de manière un peu maladroite. Le souvenir existerait toujours, mais tu aurais appris un élément nouveau qui… rendrait ce souvenir moins positif. Bref, le… _concept_ que tu invoque pour créer ton Patronus… aurait disparu.

Harry cligna des yeux, puis la compréhension se fit sur son visage, et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il baissa les yeux sur la table, jouant machinalement avec un morceau de sa manche.

– Je pensais à ma famille, finit-il par dire doucement. Mais depuis… Depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, quand je pense à mon père…

Hermione prit une inspiration soudaine en comprenant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elisa baissa les yeux sur son sandwich. Soudain, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Si elle n'avait pas mené l'enquête sur Sirius, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. James Potter serait resté un saint dans la mémoire de son fils, et Harry aurait été capable de produire un Patronus. Mais à présent… Harry allait devoir reprendre son apprentissage du sort depuis le début.

Et son Patronus ne serait jamais Cornedrue le Maraudeur.

– Tu sais que c'était n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? lâcha Ron avec force. Faut pas que tu laisses ces bêtises t'atteindre !

– Mais ce n'était pas des bêtises, marmonna Harry. Ce n'était pas des mensonges. C'était la vérité.

– Mais pas toute la vérité ! s'indigna Ron. Ok, ton père était peut-être un idiot quand il était jeune, mais… mais… il a bien dû grandir, non ?

– Et ta mère est tombée amoureuse de lui, ça doit compter, non ? tenta Hermione.

– Ça ne dit rien de bon sur ma mère, ça ! lâcha Harry avec colère.

Et dans sa voix, il y avait presque de la frayeur. Il avait peur que ça ne dise rien de bon de sa mère, en effet. Il avait peur que Lily Evans soit une déception, comme James Potter.

– Et être jeune n'est pas une excuse, reprit froidement Harry. Je suis plus jeune que mon père ne l'était à l'époque, et je sais que ce qu'il faisait est mal. C'était une brute, pire que Malefoy. Et je _déteste_ les brutes. Dudley est exactement pareil, et il ne grandira jamais, parce que personne ne lui dit que ce qu'il fait est _mal_. Il demande à ses amis de tenir les bras de ses victimes derrière eux quand il les frappe, vous saviez ? Mais tout le monde _l'adore_. Tout le monde s'en moque des gamins qu'il tape, parce qu'ils sont plus petits, plus sales, plus pauvres, parce qu'ils sont différents et qu'ils l'ont sûrement _bien mérité_. Et personne ne lui reproche quoi que ce soit, à Dudley ! Parce que ses parents l'adorent, ses profs l'adorent, alors il peut taper autant qu'il veut sur les plus petits que lui tant que c'est hors de la vue des adultes ! Je _hais_ les brutes, et elles ne changent _jamais_ !

Harry referma la bouche, le souffle court, les yeux brûlants de colère. Il avait presque hurlé à la fin de sa tirade, et il s'était mis debout sans le réaliser. Hermione, Ron et Elisa ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, figés par la surprise.

Le Survivant inspira un grand coup, puis se laissa lourdement retomber sur son banc, et se passa les mains sur le visage, se frottant férocement les yeux. Après un moment d'hésitation, Ron tendit la main vers lui, puis suspendit son geste. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Elisa. Clairement, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour réconforter son ami.

Elisa s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant frénétiquement une idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Elle ne connaissait pas James Potter. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il avait été un petit Sang-Pur riche, fils unique, adoré par ses parents, et qui brutalisait certains élèves pour faire rire la galerie. Il avait _partiellement_ cessé ces brutalités vers l'âge de dix-sept ans, non parce qu'il avait des remords, mais pour plaire Lily Evans. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, puis s'étaient mariés à dix-neuf ans, peu avant (ou après) que Lily tombe enceinte. Leur bébé était né, ils avaient été enfermés à Godric's Hollow pour leur protection, et étaient morts durant leur vingt-et-unième année. Point. C'était tout.

Alors oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien _dire_ ?

Un instant, elle hésita à lui parler de Lily. Mais elle ne savait rien sur Lily, non plus. Et Harry avait pris soin d'éviter le sujet. Il avait peur d'être aussi cruellement déçu par sa mère qu'il l'avait été par son père. Elisa grimaça. A sa connaissance Lily Evans n'avait jamais été une brute. En revanche, si elle mettait le sujet sur le tapis et que par la suite Harry cherchait à rencontrer des amis de sa mère, et s'il apprenait qu'elle avait été proche de Rogue… Oh là là. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer l'ampleur d la catastrophe. Harry serait horrifié, Rogue livide (sa couverture serait aussi mise en danger), et ça leur exploserait au visage de façon encore plus horrible que la lettre de Willis Crawford.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Puis, finalement, elle se décida, et déclara :

– Ton père est mort.

Harry émit un ricanement sans joie.

– C'est comme _ça_ que tu veux me remonter le moral ?

– Je suis nulle dans ce domaine et c'est pas nouveau, rétorqua Elisa avec embarras. Mais surtout… Ton père est mort. Même s'il a été génial, même s'il a été affreux… Il est mort. C'est fini. Je suis sûr que quoi qu'il ait fait dans sa vie, il t'aimait de tout son cœur et ça, c'est un truc heureux dont tu devrais te souvenir, mais… Au final, ça ne change rien. Ton père est mort. Et les morts ne devraient pas dicter la façon dont les vivants mènent leur existence.

C'était complètement hypocrite. Bien sûr que les morts pouvaient façonner la vie des vivants. Mais apparemment, sa tirade fit son effet. Harry resta silencieux un instant. Puis il marmonna :

– Les gens disent tout le temps que je lui ressemble.

– Physiquement ! interjeta Hermione avec nervosité. Tu lui ressembles physiquement !

– Mais il était joueur de Quidditch aussi ! rétorqua Harry. Il brisait les règles de l'école, il croyait être quelqu'un de bien, les profs le traitaient de manière exceptionnelle, et… Et si Rogue a raison ? Et je deviens comme lui ?

Elisa hésita. Elle pourrait lui dire que les gens ne se souvenaient pas correctement de James Potter. Après tout, c'était sans doute vrai. James était mort depuis plus dix ans : les souvenirs que les gens avaient de lui avaient sans doute été très affectés par ce long délai. Les gens avaient repoussé au fond de leur mémoire les mauvais souvenirs, et ressassé sans cesse avec nostalgie les meilleurs moments de James Potter. La façon dont ils voyaient les Maraudeurs, presque dix-sept ans après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard, devait être radicalement différente de la réalité de l'époque.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'entendre un discours rationnel de Serdaigle sur le biais émotionnel que ressentaient les survivants, alors Elisa se contenta de dire :

– James Potter n'était pas un saint, mais il n'était pas un monstre, non plus. Tu as hérité de ses forces, et ça, c'est une bonne chose. Mais c'est à toi de faire en sorte de ne pas hériter de ses plus grands défauts. Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent, pas notre naissance, ni même nos capacités.

… Wow, c'était beaucoup plus sentencieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elisa faillit grimacer à la fin de sa tirade, mais se retint. Si elle donnait dans le prêchi-prêcha à la façon de Dumbledore, elle devait assumer jusqu'au bout.

– Et puis on ne te laissera pas devenir une crevure, rajouta Ron avec véhémence. Si tu te mets à noyer les gens dans les toilettes, je te jure que je te cogne !

Il y eut un instant de silence où le rouquin eut l'air de réaliser que tirade n'était peut-être pas si encourageante que ça, mais Harry émit un faible gloussement, et donna un coup d'épaule amical au jeune Weasley.

– Merci, Ron.

– Pas de quoi, sourit l'autre. Je suis toujours prêt à te donner une baffe pour le bien de ton équilibre moral.

– Ce serait plus facile de lui jeter un sort, non ? fit innocemment Hermione avec un sourire un peu nerveux.

Le Survivant rigola, et tout le monde se détendit. Elisa, surtout, s'affaissa de soulagement. Cette conversation aurait vraiment pu se dérouler de manière bien plus négative. A vrai dire, la jeune fille était quasiment sûre que cette histoire n'avait pas fini de lui exploser au visage. Le fait qu'Harry soit en colère contre son père risquait certainement d'affecter de multiples évènements du canon, et ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'en était qu'un exemple. Pas de Patronus en forme de cerf, une rancœur affichée contre Sirius même après avoir appris que celui-ci était innocent… Nom d'un blaireau ventriloque, quel bazar.

– Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, finit par dire Hermione.

– Je viens avec toi, soupira Harry. Il doit bien y avoir des livres qui disent comment réapprendre à lancer le Patronus.

Ron eut l'air résigné, mais il se leva quand même pour venir avec eux. Elisa, qui avait mordu une bouchée de son sandwich pour se donner une contenance, l'avala de travers et agita la main :

–Oh, j'ai déjà lu là-dessus. Ton Patronus n'a pas disparu, c'est juste que tu es bouleversé et que ça affecte les sentiments que tu utilises pour jeter ce sort. C'est facile à guérir, il suffit de baser ton Patronus sur un _autre_ souvenir heureux. Mais, euh… Ce ne sera sans doute plus un cerf.

– La forme du Patronus change avec le souvenir que tu utilises ? s'intéressa Hermione.

– Plus ou moins, admit Elisa. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu là-dessus. Mais je sais que certaines personnes voient leur Patronus changer après être tombés amoureux, mais aussi après avoir perdu un être cher, ou avoir coupé les ponts avec leur famille.

– Alors c'est juste un problème temporaire ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

– Complètement temporaire, l'assura Elisa. Tu peux vérifier à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y a pas sujet à s'inquiéter.

Le Survivant eut l'air rassuré. Cela dit, il ne résista pas quand Hermione l'entraîna vers la bibliothèque pour vérifier tout ça par elle-même.

Restée seule dans la cuisine (avec les elfes), Elisa se remit à manger son sandwich. Elle avait réussi à rassurer le Trio d'Or, et peut-être même à réconforter Harry, mais… Elle se sentait toujours coupable. C'était parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les personnages des Maraudeurs qu'elle avait mené son enquête sur eux et que ça s'était fini comme ça. D'accord, elle n'était pas la seule responsable de ce fiasco, mais elle en était quand même à l'origine. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger ça.

Depuis trois ans, elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'Harry ait une vie meilleure. Pour qu'il soit plus heureux, plus sûr de lui, plus en sécurité. Et, oh, bien sûr, il était sans doute heureux au Cottage, et il était entouré d'amis à Poudlard, mais… Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas traîner sa rancœur contre son père comme un boulet, à présent ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, si ça parvenait à changer son Patronus. Et puis… Sans Sirius et Remus, sur quels adultes est-ce qu'Harry pouvait compter ? Isabelle et Michael Bishop, Gwendolyn Bowman sans doute, mais… A part ça, qui d'autre ? Est-ce que cette histoire allait le priver de deux de ses soutiens les plus importants dans le canon ?

Elisa se passa une main sur le front. Le canon avait coulé depuis un bail. Elle ne pouvait pas baser tous ses calculs dessus. Oui, Sirius et Lupin étaient destinés à aider et soutenir Harry, et Harry était destiné à se tourner vers eux quand il avait besoin de conseils. Mais même si c'était le destin, ce n'était pas _nécessaire_.

Elisa avait accidentellement flingué les chances de ces deux adultes de pouvoir être des appuis solides dans la vie du jeune Survivant, de pouvoir être des liens vers son père disparu. Eh bien, tant pis. Elle n'allait pas pleurer là-dessus : comme l'avait dit Ron quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'en était pas responsable. Il fallait passer à autre chose… Il fallait agir, maintenant, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'arrangerait pour que d'autres gens aiment, protègent et soutiennent Harry Potter, voilà tout.

Elle arrangerait ça. Elle se l'était juré. Elle ferait de ce monde un lieu meilleur, et elle donnerait à Harry Potter une existence heureuse.

– Je n'ai plus qu'à faire ça tout en dégommant Tommy, marmonna-t-elle. Super-fastoche, vraiment.

Les elfes lui lancèrent un regard compatissant, mais ils ne pouvaient guère l'aider. Elisa s'efforça de sourire, termina son sandwich, puis se leva de sa place. Elle quitta la cuisine, saluant Tilly et Olly d'un hochement de tête mais sans les interrompre dans leur tâche. Déjà, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il était temps de changer le monde…

… Et, actuellement, ça commençait par des révisions de Métamorphose pour les BUSES. Le reste, elle aviserait après !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, on approche de la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la disparition du Patronus d'Harry ? Les paris sont lancés pour savoir quel sera son nouveau Patronus (qui apparaitra dans le tome 4) ! La personne qui se rapprochera le plus de la vérité gagne le droit de choisir le prochain perso qui sera pésenté en début de chapitre xD

A dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !


	14. Examens, décisions et planifications

Hello ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre du tome 3... La vache, c'est passé vite ! J'ai du mal à croire que ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis lancée dans l'écriture d'Elisabeth Bishop.

Ce fut un plaisir de partager ce tome avec vous, en tous les cas. Et si vous avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans vos reviews ! N'oubliez pas que je posterait un Bonus Spécial après l'épilogue pour y répondre !

.

Et puisqu'on parle de répondre... Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine59** ! Malheureusement tu as tout faux pour le Patronus d'Harry x) Allez, quelques indices ! Ce qui rassure Harry, après la "trahison" qu'il vient de vivre, ça serait une idée de douceur, de confiance, d'amour. Pas forcément un symbole de force et d'indépendance. Ce n'est pas ça qu'Harry désire comme protecteur (même si c'est ce qu'il est, indubitablement). Et un Patronus, c'est avant tout une représentation de ce qu'on désire comme protection, pas forcément de ce qu'on est...

Salut **Niakovic** ! Ouais, Sirius n'est pas net, mais bon, à ce moment de l'histoire il est encore complètement timbré (relis la scène de la Cabane Hurlante dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, tu verras qu'il n'est pas super-rassurant). Pour ce qui est de Lily : Harry n'ose pas s'interroger sur elle, parce qu'il craint de découvrir que les gens ont aussi menti sur la gentillesse et la bonté de sa mère, comme ils avaient menti sur les qualités de son père. Ca se comprend...

Woah **Lune Pourpre** , effectivement tu as plein d'idées ! Mais non : ce n'est pas un renard, pas un blaireau, pas une chouette, ni un serpent, ni un lion ou un griffon... ni une biche x) Dommage ! Bien essayé, mais tu imagine des éléments qui pourraient représenter un Patronus pour le Harry du canon, pas celui de l'univers EB...

Pareil **Kuro no Kage** , c'est frustrant toutes ces fics où il s'échappe. Là, c'est réglé, il est emprisonné pour de bon ! Son procès aura lieu dans le tome 4, cela dit x) Pour le lancement de Tourmaline (et le sort de Cédric...) ça sera aussi dans le tome 4. Je sens que tu vas attendre ce tome-là avec beaucoup d'impatience xD

Hello **Gilgalad Swiftblade** ! Oui, il n'y aucune chance que Remus accepte l'aide d'Elisa. Mais elle lui offre quand même une porte de sortie, au cas où. Pour ce qui ets de Croupton, tu oublie que le Ministère est composé d'incompétents XD Et Croupton a dû accepter sans trop protester de se faire accuser... A condition que personne n'entre chez lui. Il espère pouvoir se débarrasser de son fils sans que ça se sache, mais il ne sait pas encore comment. On va découvrir comment ça va se passer dans ce chapitre... Bref ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent : malheureusement, le chiffre de 3 500 sorciers est canon, il a été donné par JKR elle-même. Pour la révolution industrielle... Bah, j'ai imaginé que les sorciers avaient déjà un taux de natalité optimal (et surtout, zéro mortalité infantile), donc en fait le vrai pic de croissance a uniquement eu lieu chez les Moldus. Pour Lily, maintenant : Harry ne cherche pas à en savoir plus pour elle parce qu'il craint qu'elle ne soit une déception, comme son père. C'est une crainte que partagent Ron et Hermione. Elisa pourrait l'aiguiller de ce côté... Mais elle ne veut surtout pas qu'Harry découvre le lien entre Lily et Rogue, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment Rogue (qui lui aussi est un perso pas super-stable) réagirait ! Mais tu as raison, j'aurais dû davantage développer cette explication dans le chapitre. Mea culpa. Je vais essayer de modifier ce passage...

Yo **Eliie Evans** ! Cédric trouve que Trisha a exagéré, mais lui aussi n'aime pas les loups-garous, donc il peut comprendre les deux côtés de l'affaire. Du coup, il ne prend pas parti... Zut. J'aurais dû le mentionner x)

Salut **eveapplefield** ! Ne t'en fait pas pour Lupin, j'ai la ferme intention de le garder en vie jusqu'au tome 5 au moins ! Pour ce qui est du Patronus d'Harry, oui, c'était assez inévitable. Je vais en parler dans le Bonus spécial plus en détail, si tu veux =)

Hello **Murna** ! Malheureusement, le Patronus d'Harry ne sera pas ces animaux x) En fait son Patronus ne va certainement pas représenter Elisa (il l'adore, mais elle lui a quand même menti assez récemment), et l'idée de liberté n'est pas forcément un réconfort pour lui... Donc ça ne sera ni un putois, ni un oiseau !

Merci **YduliceJenSantiago** , et contente que ça t'ai plu ! Tu as de bonnes idées pour le Patronus, ça c'est sûr. Effectivement, ça sera un quadrupède, un animal furtif et un peu timide... Et oui, les renards, coyotes et caracals, c'est plus le truc des fauteurs de troubles comme Fred et George. Je crois que Seamus Finnigan a un renard, autant dans cette fic que dans le canon... Enfin bref. Oui, Harry est plus mature dans cette fic que dans le canon, c'est vrai x) Et pour ce qui est de Sirius et Remus... Pour Sirius, on en apprendra plus dans le tome 4. Pour Remus, il faudra attendre que je poste mon Bonus sur lui, après le tome 4 !

Tiens, oui, **BlancheEner** , j'avais pas réalisé, mais Elisa est carrément la deuxième personne magique qu'Harry a rencontré. Avant Ron ! Wow. J'avais oublié, et c'est quand même moi qui l'ai écrit... XD Enfin bref ! Oui, Dumbly veut mettre Elisa dans sa poche... et il aurait tort de ne pas essayer. Après tout, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une poignée d'élèves qui ont retenus son attention comme ça. Pour ce qui est des BUSES : patience ! Tu vas vite avoir ta réponse x)

Yo **Sugarbrown** ! Bah, en fait, avec Lucius qui a quitté la scène politique suite au scandale de la révélation sur Tom Jedusor, il n'y a plus personne qui paie Fudge pour garder le dossier Black fermé. Alors du coup, il ne se passe rien, et je n'avais rien à écrire dessus x) Bref ! Le Patronus d'Harry... Nope, ça ne sera pas un chien ! Ni une biche. Et Harry qui n'agit pas de manière rationnelle quand ça concerne ses parents... Ah ah. J'en parlerai plus dans le bonus spécial à la fin du tome, de ça =) Quant à ce qui est de la loyauté des Serpentard : oui, les Serpentard présentent un front uni face aux autres Maisons. Mais je pense que c'est essentiellement une question d'image, d'honneur. A l'intérieur de la Maison, en privé, il doit y avoir des discriminations... Surtout vu le nombre de Puristes qu'il y a chez les Serpents.

Hello **Lucy d'Enfer** ! Tu résumes bien les clichés de l'histoires de James et Lily : belle fille, capitaine de l'équipe, populaires, etc. C'est trop superficiel, trop surfait. Et puis oui : se méfier de Lupin et pas de Pettigrew (qui est le plus lâche de la bande), ça démontre un certain manque de jugeote de leur part. Ils n'étaient pas aussi parfait que certains fans se plaisent à le croire. Enfin bref ! Oui, Rogue n'est pas ce qu'il est sans raison. Il est le produit de tout ce qui lui est arrivé : la pauvreté, la violence chez lui, le harcèlement des quatre chouchous des profs, le désintérêt des profs en question, la rupture avec Lily (rupture dont, d'après moi, les torts reposent essentiellement sur Rogue... mais sont quand même partagés). Bref, tous ces gens sont des persos beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y parait...

Libre à toi d'abandonner l'histoire **Nadia** , mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi révéler que James avait été une petite brute efface son sacrifice. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que j'ai "détruit les vies de ces personnages". La révélation du fait qu'il ne soit pas si parfait, est-ce que c'est si offensant pour toi ? Et ton indignation quant au fait que Rogue ait été innocent... Euh, oui, il l'était ? Je te rappelle que le harcèlement a commencé avant même la Répartition. Evidemment que Rogue était innocent à ce moment-là. Et selon le canon, son seul tort a été de fréquenter les gens avec qui il partageait un dortoir (qu'il pouvait difficilement éviter), et de se défendre contre les Maraudeurs. Mais bon, si tu penses que cela justifie de se faire tourmenter durant sept ans, et d'être abandonnés par sa meilleure amie en faveur d'un garçon plus populaire...

Yo **Streema** ! Bah, Harry n'a aucune raison de vouloir être proche de Sirius, dans cet univers. Et il lui faudra plusieurs années avant de faire la paix avec la "trahison" de son père. Mais je développerai tout ça dans le Bonus Spécial, si ça t'intéresse !

C'est vrai que ça serai classe, **Leaulau** , un Patronus en forme de dragon x) Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça ! Pour la crise de la Grande-Bretagne magique, c'est un headcanon qui me tient à coeur depuis plusieurs mois, et qui me permet d'expliquer l'ampleur des failles du monde d'Harry Potter. L'incompétence du Ministère, la domination des Puristes, le pouvoir de Dumbledore sur l'intégralité du pays, la terreur qu'évoque le seul nom de Voldemort, l'adoration des gens envers Harry, la frénésie devant la finale mondiale de Quidditch... Bref, du coup j'attendais depuis un bail de pouvoir glisser cette explication dans la fic !

Salut **Allan Eddem** ! Elisa la demi-Hobbit xD En fait, le côté buté (absence de remise en question, aveuglement volontaire sur l'évolution du monde, replis sur soi-même, attachement désespéré aux traditions, préjugés) du monde sorcier vient essentiellement de cette crise démographique. Ils n'ont littéralement plus rien d'autre que la grandeur du passé, alors ils s'y accrochent, parce que le monde au-dehors est terrifiant, et que comme quasiment tous les sorciers progressistes ont été tués, ceux qui ont survécus ne comprennent pas l'univers des Moldus. Pour l'ouverture de Tourmaline : t'inquiète, ça se fera dans le feutré ! Et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va faire diversion x) Bref. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, oui, ça soulève des problèmes assez épineux. Mais on les verras dans le tome 4 !

Ah ah **Mayoune** , oui, imagine Elisa galérer dans un dîner de l'aristocratie xD Et oui, Harry se fait bien secouer, durant ces derniers chapitres. Mais bon, jusque là, il avait eu une année relativement calme, donc... Ca compense ? Enfin bref ! La décandence du monde sorcier est un truc qui me tient très à coeur, c'est un de mes headcanons favoris, il explique tout. Pour ce qui est de McGonagall et Sirius, je vais le développer dans le Bonus Spécial, c'est une bonne idée...

Hello **IceQueen38** ! Oui, le futur Patronus d'Harry sera inattendu. Tout le monde est en train de supposer que ça sera un oiseau (symbolisant la liberté) ou un mustélidé (symbolisant Elisa), alors que... Pourquoi Harry se considérerait protégé par la liberté ? Ce n'est pas ça, qui le rassure et le réconforte. Quant à Elisa... Elle lui a quand même menti. Même s'il ne s'y est pas attardé, même s'il lui a pardonné parce qu'il considère que ce n'est pas elle la responsable, elle a quand même trahi sa confiance. Non, il faut chercher ailleurs pour le Patronus d'Harry...

Yo, **Simpson31** ! Le M2 se passe bien, on n'a pas beaucoup de cours, du coup ça me permet d'écrire énormément x) Sinon, le fait qu'Elisa se remette en question, ça me parait assez normal. C'est la première "grosse action" qu'elle entreprend depuis le fiasco du journal de Tom Jedusor. Sa confiance en elle a été ébranlée. Et avoir un résultat qui n'est pas optimal, surtout un résultat qui fait souffrir quelqu'un qu'elle aime, c'est pour elle un rappel assez violent qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le croit, et que ses échecs peuvent avoir des conséquences dramatiques... Enfin, voilà. McGonagall va te surprendre dans ce chapitre, tu va voir x) Quant à la SALE, nope, le nom ne va jamais apparaître dans cette fic XD Hermione va trouver quelque chose de plus classe !

Coucou **Catoche** ! Oui, l'âge auquel James et Lily se marient a de quoi surprendre. Tous les gens qui se marient jeunes ne sont pas forcément destinés à avoir un mariage malheureux et divorcer, bien sûr : mais sur le long terme, je pense que leur couple n'aurait pas tenu. James n'était pas assez mature, et on ne sait pas si Lily aurait eu la patience de le materner toute sa vie. Bref, voilà. A travers les yeux d'Harry (dans le canon), ils sont le couple parfait, mais en réalité ce sont quand même deux ados emportés par les événements... Bref. Cette histoire de démographie sorcière me travaille depuis un bout de temps x) Et je suis contente de voir que ça a marqué beaucoup de lecteurs xD Pour ce qui est des elfes : non, ils étaient bien exploités avant la crise démographique... Mais ils étaient sans doute mieux traités, etc. Tandis que maintenant, les sorciers se concentrent sur eux-mêmes, et la protection des autres races passe à la trappe. Quant au Patronus d'Harry, non, il n'aura pas un putois comme Elisa xD Ce serait trp facile !

Salut **Johann D E** ! Nope, le Patronus d'Harry ne sera pas une créature magique. Pour l'air venant de Jedusor... Bof, je ne le voit pas. Jedusor a des émotions trop intenses pour être libre. Il se noie en elles. Sa peur de la mort, sa colère, son obsession. Il a aussi un côté froid, sombre, qui correspond davantage à l'élément eau qu'à l'air. Bref, cela dit, le résultat est le même : Elisa est eau et air =)

Yo **Maman Bouba** ! Justement, la théorie Puriste a toujours paru viable... Parce que, avec 50 000 sorciers, la population se renouvelait assez pour qu'il n'y ait pas de consanguinité. Du coup, cette théorie parait prouvée, saine, bref, sensée. Alors qu'avec 5% seulement cette population, le risque de consanguinité est très différent ! Mais les Sang-Purs jouent l'autruche : "ça a toujours bien marché", "ça n'est pas si grave", etc. Et le pire ? C'et que ce sont essentiellement les Puristes (et donc... les consanguins) qui ont survécu à la guerre. Le futur du monde sorcier n'est donc pas bien brillant. BREF ! Ah, James et Lily, c'est un point de débat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens disent toujours "Lily est tombée amoureuse de lui DONC il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, c'est la preuve !". Euh... Pas forcément ? Lily n'est ni une sainte, ni omnisciente. De ce qu'on en sait, elle a cru qu'il avait arrêté de harceler les gens (alors qu'il continuait... juste dans son dos), et elle a craqué parce que c'était un bad boy charmeur, riche et populaire. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Son jugement n'était pas infaillible...

Coucou **AndouilleEtSushi** ! Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui dit " _Elisa comment des erreurs, mais elle n'y peut rien, elle fait de son mieux et c'est déjà bien_ " ! Y a des gens qui pensent qu'elle a bien fait, d'autres qui pensent qu'elle culpabilise trop, mais personne ne voit ça en nuances apparemment x) Sinon, oui, je suis d'avis que Lily était quelqu'un d'assez superficiel. Elle avait honte de son amitié avec Rogue : elle avait d'autres amies (avec qui elle traînait de préférence), elle lui en voulait d'être si bizarre et de s'attirer des ennuis (quand Rogue se plaint des Maraudeurs, elle ne prend pas sa défense : elle l'accuse de traîner avec les gens de son dortoir, elle cherche des excuses à James... elle est très sur la défensive). Et elle fini par sortir avec James, dont apparemment les seules qualités rédemptrices sont d'être beau, riche, et populaire. Ahem. Voilà. Ca sent un peu trop le cliché. Lily n'était peut-être pas si extraordinaire que ça, pour entrer dans un cliché pareil...

Yo **Imthebest** ! Oui, j'aime bien mon headcanon sur la démographie du pays, ça explique beaucoup de choses =) Pour ce qui est d'Hermione... Elle gère grave. Dans le canon, elle a l'habitude de foncer sans rien demander à personne (et à qui pourrait-elle demander ?). Mais là, avec Elisa pour la tempérer, la possibilité de se tourner vers d'autres amis (les membres du CEM) pour partager ses idées... Hermione a du recul, d'autres perspectives. Et ça la rend bien plus redoutable ! Enfin bref. Ouais, Sirius a traumatisé ses pauvres gosses, mais bon, il est traumatisé lui-même il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur x) Pourc e qui est du Patronus d'Harry : t'as tout faux ! Ca sera quelque chose de petit, une forme juvénile... Allez, on verra qui devine...

.

Voilà voilà. Bref.

Passons au personnage du jour ! Je sais que je vous avais promis Warrington, mais **Zarbi** a demandé la fiche d'un autre perso, et... Comme c'est un perso dont j'avais également préparé la fiche, et que j'aime bien... Voici donc **Miles Bletchley** !

Miles Anacletus Bletchley est un Sang-Pur de la lignée Bletchley, et le fils unique de l'héritier de la famille (Valentin Bletchley, cousin d'Isabelle). Comme tous les Bletchley, il a les cheveux châtain légèrement bouclés, les yeux brun chocolat, la peau claire avec quelques tâches de son, des fossettes, le nez droit, et des longs cils. Il est relativement mignon, mais il n'est pas très charismatique. Miles est du genre à rester en retrait, laissant le reste du groupe l'entraîner.

Le père de Miles, **Valentin Bletchley** , est l'héritier de la famille Bletchley (qui est actuellement menée par son grand-père, **Bartholomew** ). Il est Chercheur Indépendant en Alchimie, et est parfois consulté par St Mangouste ou le Département des Mystères. Il est assez arrogant, et adore être le centre de l'attention, mais il n'a malheureusement pas de don en politique. C'est un Puriste, quoique modéré. Il n'a pas une personnalité très frappante : il parle haut et fort, mais n'a jamais d'idée novatrice. Il se fait aisément diriger par sa femme (c'est elle le cerveau du couple), et il est complètement soumis à son grand-père Bartholomew.

La mère de Miles est nommée **Esther Bletchley** (née Esther **Rookwood** ). Son père Augustus Rookwood a été dénoncé comme Mangemort par Karkaroff après la guerre, et sa mère en est morte de chagrin. Esther n'a jamais cru à ses accusations, même quand Augustus a avoué. Elle a toujours été très proche de lui, et il lui est impossible de réconcilier l'image d'un Mangemort avec celle de son Papa remplis d'amour qui se mettait en quatre pour exaucer ses souhaits. Esther voue une haine tenace aux gens responsables de l'emprisonnement de son père, à savoir Fudge, Croupton, Karkaroff, et le Ministère en général. C'est une femme dure, passionnée et rancunière. Bien qu'officiellement femme au foyer, elle a fait des études de droit, et écrit parfois des articles anonymes flamboyants pour la _Gazette_ afin de dénoncer les abus de pouvoir du Ministère.

Miles n'a, a priori, rien de remarquable. Il est mignon, mais rien de renversant. Il est très **bon élève** , mais il n'est que le troisième de sa classe (derrière Heather et Terence) et le septième de sa promotion (derrière Heather et Terence, mais aussi Takashi, Cédric, Elsa, et Ajurna Balaji). Il a une magie puissante, mais il n'en abuse pas. Il ne se joint quasiment jamais aux blagues et aux bousculades de la bande de Warrington, dont il fait pourtant partie. Il reste généralement en arrière, incitant ses amis à la prudence lorsque c'est nécessaire, et essayant de faire en sorte qu'aucun prof ne leur tombe dessus. Il est discret, mais **indispensable**.

Miles n'est pas du genre bavard. Il est mal à l'aise avec les inconnus et les situations nouvelles, et il n'aime pas non plus les conversations décousues et bruyantes des gens surexcités. Bref, Miles passe un peu pour un constipé de la vie sociale. Et pourtant…

Il est la **voix de la raison** de ses amis Puristes, celui qui calme les esprits agités et évite les bagarre. Il a été nommé **Préfet** , un rôle qui revient normalement à quelqu'un d'influent, mais que personne ne lui a disputé. Personne ne remarque qu'il ne donne jamais d'avis tranché sur la supériorité des Sang-Purs. Il évite les bagarres et les gens roulent des yeux en pensant qu'il est lâche, mais peu de gens réalisent que Miles et l'un des rares Serpentard à n'avoir aucun ennemi qui lui en veut personnellement. Il est courtois, même avec les Sang-Mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbe, et il connait le nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Derrière son sourire timide et son air embarrassé, il est observateur et attentif.

Ce n'est pas sans raison que le Choixpeau a placé Miles Bletchley à Serpentard.

La coutume chez les Bletchley est que chaque membre de la famille ait un dieu protecteur au sein du Panthéon grec. Les dieux les plus populaires sont Athéna, ou Hermès, ou bien Apollon. Miles est le premier Bletchley depuis des générations à choisir Hadès.

Hadès est le dieu de la Mort. C'est aussi le symbole de la richesse, le maître de toutes les divinités des Enfers (qui sont toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres) et le seul dieu à être fidèle à son épouse. Comme Hadès, Miles est posé, responsable, loyal, et personne ne lui cherche noises. Il ne fait pas de vague, mais il finit toujours par tout savoir. Il a apprit la magie noire, seul, sans que cela soit découvert ni par les profs ni par ses camarades. Il ne l'utilise pas. Mais il pourrait, si c'était nécessaire. Inexorablement, il accumule **savoir** et **pouvoir**.

Miles se considère lui-même comme un **Joker** dans le jeu. Il aime savoir ce que les gens pensent, prévoient, croient, préparent, et veulent : mais il ne leur laisse rien deviner de tout cela sur lui-même. Miles est discret, timide, peu remarquable. Pourtant, il est intelligent, puissant, et sans merci lorsque le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Miles est constamment sous-estimé, et cela lui donne la liberté de faire ce qu'il veut.

Pour autant, Miles n'a pas d'ambitions démesurées ou de projet caché. Il aime être puissant, imprévisible, invisible, méconnu. Il aime observer le jeu… Tout en sachant que, s'il y abattait ses cartes, tout le plateau en serait bouleversé.

Pour garder son mystère, Miles n'a pas vraiment d'amis proches. Il est courtois avec les autres Préfets, mais sans plus. Il traîne souvent la bande de **Cassius Warrington** , par désœuvrement plus qu'autre chose. Il reste dans la périphérie de la bande d' **Adrian Pucey** , afin de garder un œil sur leurs activités. Et, de façon discrète, il surveille sa cousine **Elisabeth Bishop** (qui ne s'en est absolument pas rendu compte).

.

Mwahahaha. Tellement de trucs échappent à la vigilance d'Elisa, c'est fou.

J'ai adoré faire la fiche de Miles. Il est inspiré par Varys et Baelish de _Game Of Thrones_ (yep, que des persos louches !) mais aussi par Roque au Fabii dans _Red Rising_ (encore un perso moralement gris, mais bien plus classe). Bref, il a de qui tenir, ce petit.

.

Bref ! J'espère que cette fiche vous a plu =) Je ferai la fiche de Warrington avec l'épilogue, promis ! Et ensuite... Bah, ça sera le Bonus Spécial, et ensuite il faudra se dire adieu quelques semaines, avant que le tome 4 ne soit publié. Voilà.

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici donc le dernier chapitre du tome 3 ! Des idées, des projets, des BUSES, un Horcruxe, et une révélation...

.

* * *

 **.**  
 **Examens, décisions et planification**

 **.**

Dumbledore annonça à toute l'école que Sirius Black avait été appréhendé et se trouvait à présent à Ste Mangouste, sous bonne garde. Apparemment, Sirius était ravi de témoigner contre Pettigrew, mais son instabilité mentale inquiétait beaucoup les juges. Etant donné que, dans le canon, Sirius avait été plus préoccupé par l'idée de tuer Peter que par celle de rétablir son innocence (ou même de protéger Harry !), Elisa comprenait tout à fait que les Médicomages préfèrent le garder à l'écart le temps qu'il soit calmé, et en état de témoigner de façon rationnelle.

Harry se remit à travailler son Patronus. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans le canon, il n'était pas considéré comme le plus doué des élèves avec ce sort. Même sans compter Elisa et ses amis du Challenge, un grand nombre d'autres élèves étaient déjà parvenus à maîtriser ce sortilège tandis qu'Harry peinait à réapprendre les bases.

Ainsi, chez les Gryffondor, Ron avait un chien (un Jack Russell terrier, plus précisément), Seamus Finnigan avait un renard, et Hermione était finalement parvenue à obtenir une jolie loutre élancée. Chez les Serdaigle, Sue Li avait petit lapin aux oreilles tombantes, et Terry Bott avait un chat au pelage tacheté comme celui d'un léopard. Parmi les Serpentard, Gregory Goyle avait un Patronus corporel parfait : un rhinocéros blanc massif. Drago Malefoy avait une petite forme sautillante qui, Elisa en était presque sûre, était une sorte de belette. Daphnée Greengrass faisait apparaitre un colibri, et Tracey Davies obtenait une forme encore un peu floue, mais qui évoquait indubitablement un héron.

C'était cependant chez les Poufsouffle que le sort avait le plus de succès. Zacharias Smith avait obtenu un blaireau, ce dont il était immensément fier. Susan Bones avait un lévrier, et Hannah Abbot un porc-épic. Les trois autres élèves de leur classe (Ernie Macmillan, un garçon nommé Kevin Entwhistle, et une fillette membre du CEM nommée Alicia Kerriden) bataillaient toujours un peu avec le sortilège, mais ils obtenaient des formes plus ou moins nettes qu'on pouvait respectivement identifier comme un sanglier, une grande raie manta, et un poney hirsute.

Si jamais les Détraqueurs décidaient de revenir dans le coin, ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise.

Les surprises, justement. Elisa pensait en avoir fini avec elles. Le problème de Peter Pettigrew était réglé, celui de Lupin aussi (les rumeurs glanées par Neal à St Mangouste disaient que lui et Sirius s'écrivaient, donc il était toujours vivant), et celui de Sirius également. Normalement, le seul problème restant à l'horizon de cette année, c'était ses BUSES. Mais non, l'univers aimait bien la prendre au dépourvu, apparemment.

Car le premier jour de juin, au petit-déjeuner, McGonagall annonça qu'elle démissionnait de son poste de directrice de Maison de Gryffondor.

Elle gardait son job de prof de Métamorphose, et aussi celui de Sous-directrice. Mais elle passait la gestion des Gryffondor à un autre enseignant. Honnêtement, ce coup-là, Elisa ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. McGonagall _démissionnait_ ?! Mais d'où est-ce que ça sortait ?!

– … Cette décision prendra effet à la prochaine rentrée, acheva McGonagall en haussant la voix pour couvrir la vague de murmures qui s'était élevée à son annonce. Je resterai encore en poste jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Après cela, je me désisterai de manière définitive. Il m'est apparu que je n'accordai pas à la fonction de directrice de Maison l'attention que ce poste méritait.

 _Hein ?_ fit mentalement Elisa avec ahurissement. _Une seconde, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… J'ai dit ça !_

Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait ce discours, mais cette dernière phrase, elle la reconnaissait. C'était plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait dit à Dumbledore quand elle lui avait annoncé que McGonagall était surmenée ! Oh, doux Merlin. Est-ce que le directeur avait cafté ?! Elisa voulait que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale, là, maintenant.

Mais McGonagall ne tourna même pas la tête vers Elisa, continuant d'une voix posée :

– Les fonctions d'enseignante et de Sous-directrice ne pouvant être déchargée à quelqu'un d'autre, je dois donc laisser la fonction de directrice de Gryffondor à une personne qui y sera plus dévouée. Le professeur Charity Burbage me remplacera donc à la tête de Gryffondor à partir de septembre. Merci de votre attention.

McGonagall se rassit. Aussitôt, un brouhaha de protestations et d'exclamations incrédules envahit la Grande Salle. Elisa n'y prêta pas attention. Par-dessus la table des Poufsouffle, elle chercha le regard de Dumbledore. Le directeur était présent, aujourd'hui, contemplant le chahut d'un air serein. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune Poufsouffle, il haussa un sourcil et sourit d'un air bienveillant, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

Elisa ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser.

Chez les Gryffondor, c'était le drame. Ce qui était assez compréhensible : si Chourave avait abandonné les Poufsouffle, la Maison des jaunes et noirs aurait été bouleversée, elle aussi. Toute la journée, les Gryffondor affluèrent dans le bureau de la Sous-directrice, anxieux et nerveux. La professeur de Métamorphose s'efforça de les rassurer, mais beaucoup d'élèves ressortirent de l'entrevue sans être apaisés.

– Elle dit qu'elle y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines, lâcha Percy d'un ton pincé. Elle considère que si elle n'a pas remarqué que ses élèves devenaient Animagus sous son nez ou humiliaient leurs pairs pour leur plaisir, elle n'était pas qualifiée pour ce rôle. Je pense qu'on peut tous deviner qui est à blâmer pour sa démission.

Elisa retint un grognement. Les Poufsouffle, qui s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir pour l'attendre lorsqu'elle avait abordé Percy pour en savoir plus, hochèrent gravement la tête, et Heidi énuméra d'un air sombre :

– James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

– Tout ça c'est à cause de cette fichue lettre, soupira Cédric. La personne qui l'a rendue public devrait vraiment avoir honte.

Rhonda regarda ailleurs, tirant nerveusement sur sa tresse de cheveux blonds. Elle avait l'air déprimée, en ce moment : elle ne s'était pas encore réconciliée avec Helen. Personne ne savait pourquoi elles s'étaient disputées, mais c'était apparemment plutôt sérieux. Les deux filles ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole.

– C'est le directeur qui a proposé au professeur McGonagall de transférer l'une de ses charges au professeur Burbage, enchaîna Percy. Et le professeur McGonagall a accepté uniquement parce qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

– Pour réduire sa charge de travail ? releva Elisa. Il y aurait pu y avoir une ou deux autres possibilités. Engager un secrétaire pour réduire sa tâche de Sous-directrice, par exemple. Ou engager un apprenti pour la seconder dans son job de prof de Métamorphose.

Mais Percy secoua la tête :

– Les experts en Métamorphose sont plutôt rares. Et un travail de secrétaire à Poudlard ne serait pas considéré comme assez attractif pour les sorciers. Il y a de meilleures perspectives au Ministère.

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Un Cracmol pourrait faire ce job. Le Ministère n'accepterait pas d'engager des Cracmols, mais Poudlard ne faisait pas de discrimination (puisque Rusard le concierge était Cracmol, justement). Et pour faire les comptes, une personne ayant l'habitude de gérer la complexité des finances moldues ferait sans doute un bien meilleur job qu'un sorcier, qui trouvait que même les additions étaient difficiles !

Franchement, si le monde sorcier arrêtait de porter des œillères et s'ouvrait aux Cracmols, ils résoudraient pas mal de problème. La crise démographique serait réduite, par exemple. Beaucoup de jobs seraient créés, puis pourvus. L'économie aurait un nouveau départ ! Bon sang, ce serait comme une vague d'immigration dans la communauté sorcière : avec des immigrants dotés de connaissances supérieures, souvent inconnues, et de talents dont les sorciers avaient désespérément besoin. Est-ce qu'elle était la seule à voir ça ?!

Elle garda cependant le silence. Ce n'était pas le genre de débat qu'il fallait lancer dans un couloir bondé, au milieu d'élèves qui avaient tous les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de l'annonce McGonagall et de l'imminence des BUSES. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire cette suggestion plus tard.

En attendant, elle avait d'autres trucs à faire. Commencer à anticiper le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui aurait lieu l'année prochaine (elle était en train d'apprendre le Sortilège de Têtenbulle pour l'enseigner à… quiconque serait choisi comme champion de Poudlard, en fait). Superviser discrètement les entraînements d'Harry au Patronus. Discuter avec Gwendolyn de B&B. Se préparer à l'ouverture de Tourmaline. Trouver qui était le traître qui avait rendu public la lettre de Willis Crawford.

Et surtout, vaincre sa peur, et se remettre en quête des Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Elle savait où était le diadème, elle savait comment le détruire, mais elle n'y avait pas touché de l'année. Elle s'était retranchée derrière des excuses plus ou moins solides, comme la nécessité de capturer Pettigrew ou bien les révisions pour les examens. En y repensant, Elisa sentait un inconfortable sentiment de culpabilité lui brûler l'estomac. Détruire le diadème était important, mais elle n'avait cessé de repousser l'échéance, parce qu'elle avait peur.

 _Mais je ne peux pas laisser Tom définir ma vie_ , songea-t-elle. _Je ne peux pas laisser ma peur me paralyser. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, c'est vrai, mais… Je ne suis pas une lâche non plus. Il faut que je le fasse. Qui d'autre que moi peut le faire ?_

Cela dit, tout ça devrait attendre… Car, quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le début des BUSES.

Le premier examen était celui de Sortilèges. L'épreuve écrite du matin était d'une facilité incroyable, et Elisa rajouta même les détails du fonctionnement du Sortilège de Lévitation lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de définir le sort et ses effets. Elle eut le temps de relire sa copie, la trouva parfaite, et termina en avance. L'après-midi, c'était l'épreuve pratique, et là aussi la Poufsouffle se mit en quatre pour tout réussir brillamment. Son examinatrice applaudit avec enthousiasme, et lui demanda même de faire la démonstration d'un sortilège de son choix. Elisa utilisa l' _Aguasitus_ puis _Menti Effinxi_ pour créer la silhouette d'une danseuse qui exécuta quelques entrechats, et lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'examen, elle se sentait très optimiste.

Le lendemain, cela dit, son enthousiasme fut rapidement douché. C'était l'examen de Métamorphose. Elisa avait beaucoup travaillé la théorie, et elle ressortit de l'épreuve écrite plus ou moins sûre de ses réponses. En revanche, elle faillit paniquer durant l'examen pratique, quand on lui demanda de changer une théière en tortue. La sienne se retrouva dotée d'une anse et d'un bec verseur. Heureusement, elle rattrapa des points en exécutant un parfait Sortilège de Disparition. Elle maîtrisait l' _Evanesco_ depuis des années, mais comme c'était considéré comme un sortilège très complexe, elle était certaine que sa démonstration allait être considérée comme une marque de talent.

Le mercredi, ce fut l'épreuve de Botanique, l'une des matières qu'Elisa avait le moins révisé. Anxieuse, elle compléta son test théorique, se trompa deux fois quant à l'usage de certaines plantes utilisées dans des potions de soin, mais parvint à donner une définition longue et détaillée de l'usage des Mandragore. L'épreuve pratique fut beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et porta essentiellement sur des trucs qu'elle avait révisés avec Cédric. L'examinateur lui demanda entre autres d'identifier des plantes telles que le Géranium Dentu et les jeunes Tentacula.

Puis ce fut l'examen de Défense. Sur ce coup, les examinateurs les attendaient au tournant, avec le scandale qui entourait le renvoi de Lupin. Mais Elisa réussi brillamment l'épreuve théorique (en partie grâce à Tom Jedusor, ironiquement : sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais lu autant de bouquins de Défense), puis l'examen pratique. Le Challenge avait affuté les talents de duelliste de toute sa promotion, mais Elisa et Terence, qui connaissaient tout une panoplie de sorts qui n'appartenaient définitivement pas au duel classique, eurent droit à leur moment de gloire. Elisa fit ainsi la démonstration de son Patronus, puis du _Fulgura_ , puis du _Ponderatus_ , au plus grand bonheur de son examinateur. En ressortant de la salle, Elisa se sentait presque aussi optimiste qu'après l'épreuve de Sortilèges, et elle échangea un large sourire complice avec Terence Higgs. La Défense, c'était vraiment leur domaine.

Le vendredi était le jour de l'examen des Runes Anciennes, une matière essentiellement théorique. La jeune Poufsouffle n'était pas aussi compétente dans cette matière qu'en Sortilège ou en Défense, mais elle était quand même plutôt douée. La plupart de ses inventions nécessitaient des runes, après tout. Elle considéra donc que son épreuve était un succès. L'après-midi, l'épreuve pratique consistait à placer des runes sur un objet pour l'ensorceler. Elisa songea à fabriquer un mécanisme de montre digitale sorcière, juste pour frimer, mais finalement elle changea d'avis et utilisa plusieurs runes pour plier une feuille de papier en forme d'oiseau et le faire voler. Elle aurait aussi pu faire la démonstration de ses « notes explosives » (c'était ainsi qu'elle surnommait ses mines sorcières, des runes chargées d'un Sortilège Explosif à retardement), mais mieux valait garder cet atout dans sa manche. Et puis, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

– Enfin le week-end ! s'exclama Trisha en sortant de l'épreuve. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de beau ce samedi ?

– On révise ! rétorquèrent Elisa et Adrian en chœur.

Trisha poussa un grognement théâtral, mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, les BUSES n'étaient pas terminées. Ils avaient encore un sacré boulot à faire.

Elisa, de son côté, était toujours aux prises avec son dilemme. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reprenne sa chasse aux Horcruxes. A commencer par le diadème, qui était le plus accessible. Sérieusement, le sort de la Grande-Bretagne reposait sur cette quête. Elle ne pouvait plus s'accorder le luxe de la repousser au fond de son esprit sous prétexte que les examens étaient plus importants ! Il était grand temps qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains, ravale la nausée qui lui serrait la gorge quand elle pensait à Tom, et qu'elle plante un crochet de Basilic dans cette fichue tiare. Elle avait assez fait preuve de lâcheté comme ça.

Une petite voix dans sa tête protestait, parce qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, que ce n'était pas son job de faire ça, et qu'elle avait _peur_. Mais Elisa l'étouffa fermement. Si elle abandonnait, alors Tom gagnait. Si elle abandonnait, des tas de gens risquaient de mourir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Parce qu'elle haïssait Tom Jedusor, sa gentillesse, ses mensonges, sa trahison, et ce qu'il était devenu ensuite. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle-même si son inaction causait ensuite la mort de gens qu'elle connaissait. Et si Voldemort revenait, il y aurait des morts, c'était certain.

Alors non, elle ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance. Après les BUSES, elle devait s'y remettre. Pas de pause dans son combat contre le destin.

Le week-end sembla passer à toute allure, entièrement consacré à de frénétiques révisions de dernière minute. Les Poufsouffle révisaient généralement ensemble, mais Elisa (entraînant derrière elle Trisha et Cédric) allait souvent travailler avec Heather (qui était toujours accompagnée de ses trois amis Serpentard). Leur petit groupe de sept passa quasiment tout le dimanche après-midi dans une salle de classe vide, entassé autour d'une table qui croulait sous les manuels et les grimoires. Entre deux révisions, Trisha fabriquait machinalement des amulettes d'apaisement. Les amulettes de chance étaient bannies des examens, mais pas les grigris permettant de garder son calme. Et c'était fou le nombre d'élèves de cinquième et de septième année qui suppliaient Trisha de leur prêter une telle amulette pour passer leur examen de Potions…

– Tu les fais payer au moins ? s'inquiéta Elisa.

Sa meilleure amie lui renvoya un regard narquois :

– Après cinq années à te fréquenter, j'ai quand même acquis un certain sens du business. Oui, je les fais payer. Deux Mornilles l'examen, payable d'avance. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'argent peuvent me payer en composants d'amulette. Les Weasley m'ont filé des crins de licorne, par exemple.

– Ils les ont sans doute piqués dans la cabane d'Hagrid, fit pensivement Terence. Ce sont de vrais fouineurs. Au fait, si tu as des crins de licorne en trop, je les veux bien, ça peut se vendre à un bon prix…

– Ou ça peut me permettre de faire une amulette qui te permettra de passer tes BUSES, contra Trisha.

Sans lever les yeux de son bouquin, Tabitha leva la main :

– Je choisi l'amulette !

Terence rigola, et ce fut la fin de l'histoire. Et à la fin de la journée, chacun des membres de leur petit groupe d'étude avait une amulette d'apaisement et de bonne fortune à porter autour du cou, dissimulés sous leur robe, pour passer leurs examens. La magie des amulettes était limitée, mais Elisa n'allait pas refuser le moindre avantage.

Leur premier examen de la deuxième semaine était celui de Potions. Les premières questions de l'épreuve théoriques portaient sur différentes pierres et leurs propriétés, et Elisa maîtrisait à fond ce sujet… Mais la suite des questions portait sur des éléments plus complexes, comme la fabrication du Polynectar, ou encore le résultat d'une réaction entre les ailes de fées et le venin de mamba. En ressortant de la salle, Trisha et Elisa échangèrent un regard angoissé. Ça aurait pu se passer nettement mieux.

L'épreuve pratique ne fut pas plus facile. Du moins, pour Elisa, qui transpirait au-dessus de son chaudron et marmonnait les étapes de la préparation à voix basse pour ne pas perdre le fil de ce qu'elle faisait. Ses amis s'en sortaient mieux : Cédric était évidemment parmi les meilleurs de la classe, et Trisha avait toujours eu une bonne intuition avec la fabrication des potions. Cela dit, à la fin de l'épreuve, ils étaient tous très contents d'en avoir fini avec cette matière.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'épreuve d'Etude des Moldus, et l'après-midi, Cédric passa son examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Trisha et Elisa ne suivaient pas ces matières, et avaient donc toute la journée de libre pour réviser. Le surlendemain également, ils avaient quasiment toute la journée pour travailler leurs futures épreuves, car leur examen d'Astronomie n'avait lieu que tard dans la nuit. Elisa n'était pas passionnée par cette matière, mais après avoir vécu seize ans avec Isabelle Bishop et sa passion pour les astres, la jeune Poufsouffle était plus que compétente. Elle termina son épreuve en un temps record, assez fière d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'épreuve de Divination. A nouveau, Elisa aborda l'épreuve avec confiance, même si elle s'emmêla un peu les pinceaux avec la lecture des feuilles de thé. Elle était plus douée avec le tarot, la lecture du ciel ou encore la boule de cristal. Néanmoins, ça se passa plutôt bien. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas une note trop horrible !

L'après-midi était complètement libre pour Elisa et Trisha, mais Cédric et Heather passaient leur épreuve d'Arithmancie. A en juger par la manière dont ils trituraient nerveusement leur amulette avant de quitter la table du petit-déjeuner, cet examen promettait d'être particulièrement ardu. Elisa était bien contente de ne pas avoir pris cette option. Et puis, ça lui laissait plus de temps pour réviser l'épreuve de demain.

Car le lendemain, jeudi, c'était Histoire de la Magie. Et, devant sa copie, Elisa commença à prendre cruellement conscience de ses lacunes. Elle n'avait jamais écouté un mot de Binns, préférant utiliser ces heures de manière plus utile, par exemple en faisant ses devoirs ou en préparant les leçons du CEM. Mais maintenant, ça se voyait ! Compulser les notes d'Heather ne suffisait pas à apprendre le cours. Elle répondit laborieusement aux questions qui lui évoquaient quelque chose, puis passa à la dissertation et s'étendit en long et en large sur le rôle des Moldus dans l'établissement du Secret Magique… mais elle laissa en blanc toutes les questions sur les guerres gobelines ou sur les lois de commerce international. Ce fut la seule épreuve dont elle ressortit avec l'intime conviction qu'elle ne récolerait pas plus qu'un Piètre.

– Alors, c'était moche ? s'enquit joyeusement Terence en sortant de la classe.

Elisa lui jeta un regard torve. A force de traîner avec Adrian qui adorait l'Histoire ancienne, Terence était sans doute incollable sur le sujet.

– J'ai trouvé ça plutôt facile, renchérit d'ailleurs Adrian d'un air innocent. Et toi, Magister ?

– Je me suis plantée en beauté, grommela la Poufsouffle.

– Ça t'apprendra à ne pas travailler en classe, la tança Adrian. Mais sois positive ! C'était la dernière épreuve.

– Ouais, sourit Heather qui les rejoignait en s'étirant avec bonheur. On est libres ! On se fait une partie de Quidditch improvisée ?

– On n'est pas assez pour faire deux équipes, protesta faiblement Terence.

– Pas si on recrute chez les autres Maisons, objecta Adrian dont le regard s'était éclairé à la mention du Quidditch. Hey, les Weasley ! Un Quidditch, ça vous tente ?

Fred et George, qui s'éclipsaient discrètement en direction du rez-de-chaussée (sans doute pour piller les cuisines) s'immobilisèrent en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Plusieurs autres élèves avaient entendu, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Heather et Adrian, désignés capitaines, aient chacun rassemblés sept joueurs. La quasi-totalité de leur promotion se mit en route en direction du stade, bavardant avec excitation. Entraînée par Trisha, Elisa sourit, et leur emboîta le pas.

Sa grande quête pour sauver le monde pouvait bien attendre un après-midi. Et puis, après une épreuve d'Histoire aussi déprimante, elle avait bien mérité de se détendre un peu, non ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Les deux premières semaines de juin étaient consacrées aux examens des six premières années de Poudlard, mais la troisième (enfin, jusqu'au vendredi !) était consacrée aux épreuves des élèves passant leurs ASPICS… ainsi qu'à la correction des copies des élèves qui passaient des examens "normaux". Pour pratiquement tout le monde, donc, la dernière semaine de cours était consacrée à la détente, la relaxation, et à faire des paris sur qui allait gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Elisa pensait.

Parce qu'apparemment, cette troisième semaine était aussi utilisée par les étudiants pour commencer à organiser leur réseau et planifier leur planning social de l'été ! En effet, dès le lendemain des BUSES, Elisa se fit accoster dans les couloirs par Drago Malefoy, qui l'invita poliment à une soirée que sa mère organisait à la mi-août. Des invitations similaires furent émises par tout un tas d'autres élèves dans les jours suivants. D'abord Daphnée Greengrass, puis son cousin Miles Bletchley, puis Blaise Zabini, puis un Serpentard nommé Logan Warren (qui avait un cousin à Poufsouffle, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts), et finalement Millicent Bulstrode. Et ça ne se limitait pas aux Serpentard ! Samuel Carter, un Serdaigle de sixième année, l'invita à un festival sorcier qui se tiendrait à la mi-juillet et qui était organisé par sa famille. Un Gryffondor de septième année lui fit la même offre un peu plus tard. C'était comme si soudain, le fait d'avoir passé ses BUSES la rendait _disponible_.

– C'est à peu près ça, fit Adrian avec indifférence quand elle lui soumit le problème. Après les BUSES, les enfants sont considérés comme étant intellectuellement adultes. Heather a encore plus d'offres que toi. Moi, j'ai même déjà deux familles qui proposent de me fiancer l'une de leur fille.

– Comme si tu étais de la viande fraîche ? lâcha Terence d'un ton cassant.

Adrian grimaça, mais hocha la tête :

– Les Sang-Purs sont tellement peu nombreux… Ils se jettent sur nous comme si on était une ressource limitée. Ce qui est un peu le cas, d'ailleurs.

Elisa prit un air dégoûté. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'être Sang-Mêlé. Si quelqu'un lui avait proposé des fiançailles, elle l'aurait frappé. D'accord, elle avait l'âge mental d'un adulte, mais techniquement, elle avait _seize ans_ ! Elle était mineure, à peine pubère ! Il y avait des lois contre ce genre de propositions perverses ! Ce n'était plus le Moyen-Âge !

– Tu as accepté les invitations, du coup ? s'intéressa Cédric. Pour moi, c'est mon père qui gère ça, mais étant donné que ta famille n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose…

Elisa esquissa un mince sourire :

– Ma mère brûlerait la lettre, oui. Et ils n'ont certainement pas envie d'écrire à mon père Moldu, cette sale bande de snobinards. Mais pour répondre à ta question… J'ai accepté l'invitation de Drago, celle de Millicent, et celle de Samuel Carter. Chez Drago, j'irai toute seule, mais je serai accompagnée par Gwendolyn quand j'irai chez les Bulstrode et au festival des Carter.

– Et tu as refusé les autres invitations ?

– Yep. Je leur ai dit que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. Sauf à Miles Bletchley. Lui, je lui ai dit que je lui causerai quand sa famille aurait suffisamment rampé devant ma mère, et pas avant. Il avait l'air sacrément constipé.

– Bon choix, approuva Adrian. La soirée des Bulstrode te mettra en contact avec à peu près tout le monde chez les Serpentard. La soirée de Narcissa Black a l'air beaucoup plus privée, ma famille n'a pas été invitée : mais ça te permettra de rencontrer le gratin de la société. Et les Carter ne sont pas aussi riches, mais ce sont quand même de bonnes relations à avoir.

– Et surtout, ils organisent un festival sorcier, pas une banale soirée ! rajouta Trisha en se frottant les mains avec délectation. C'est eux qui financent une grande partie des activités du Festival de Nephtys. Le tir de baguette, le concours des artistes, mais aussi le concours du meilleur pâtissier ! On pourra se voir, Elisa. Je serai là-bas pour aider mon père à présenter son œuvre au concours !

Elisa se rappelait vaguement que son amie avait parlé d'un tel concours l'année dernière. Le festival de Nephtys, à la mi-juillet, était une occasion pour les sorciers de se rassembler et de s'amuser, mais aussi de participer à des concours dont les prix étaient parfois assez conséquents…

Eh ben, elle avait apparemment effectué un choix judicieux. A la base, elle avait accepté l'invitation de Millicent parce qu'elle savait que les Bowman seraient là, elle avait accepté celle de Draco parce qu'elle voulait absolument explorer la maison de Square Grimmauld, et elle avait accepté l'invitation de Samuel Carter parce qu'elle était curieuse d'assister à un festival. Ah, et aussi parce qu'elle se souvenait de sa petite sœur Sarah, la petite première année à Serpentard qui avait lu _Mon amie Flicka_.

Elisa ne prévoyait pas d'aller se pavaner à plus de trois soirées mondaines (deux, en fait, plus le festival). Se sociabiliser était trop fatiguant. Et puis, elle avait des projets, pour cet été, et elle ne comptait pas gâcher son temps à minauder devant des Sang-Purs élitistes qui n'étaient intéressés que par son pognon et qui méprisaient son ascendance !

Cet été, elle devait continuer à entraîner Harry, découvrir ce que devenait Barty Croupton Jr, trouver un moyen d'empêcher Cédric de se présenter au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (jusque-là, elle avait six plans envisageables, mais elle considérait que ce n'était pas assez), mettre la main sur le médaillon de Serpentard, préparer le lancement de Tourmaline, fabriquer des MagicoGlisseurs… Ouais, elle n'avait définitivement pas le temps de minauder avec la haute société. Elle faisait quelque chose d'autrement plus important.

Et soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle s'était promis d'accomplir une tâche importante après les BUSES. Soudain, tout son optimisme retomba d'un coup, tandis que son estomac faisait une embardée et que ses mains devenaient moites.

– Elisa ? s'inquiéta Cédric. Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Comme en pilote automatique, elle se leva de son banc.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de préparatifs spécifiques. Elle pouvait juste aller dans la Salle sur Demande et faire ça, vite fait. Alors c'était maintenant ou jamais, parce que si elle pétochait et se rasseyait, elle n'oserait plus se relever.

– J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle, sous le regard dubitatif de ses amis, en se forçant à respirer lentement, comme avant un duel. L'angoisse lui serrait la poitrine comme un étau, et elle se sentit soudain furieuse que Tom ait encore ce genre d'emprise sur elle. Le journal avait été détruit, le Basilic tué, mais elle avait encore peur, et c'était _injuste_. Elle était supposée être plus forte que ça ! Elle était supposée avoir _gagné_ !

Elle accéléra le pas, serrant la mâchoire avec obstination. Non, elle ne flancherait pas, elle ne remettrait pas la corvée à demain. Le diadème était là, alors elle allait le détruire, une fois pour tout. Ce serait son acte de gloire. Elle s'en fichait si personne ne l'apprenait : elle devait le faire, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était plus forte que ce stupide journal.

Elle entra dans la Salle sur Demande d'un pas ferme, même si son cœur battait à grands coups et que son estomac était complètement noué. Comme toujours, ce fut la salle d'arme qui apparut devant elle, et elle se détendit un peu devant ce décor familier. Puis, la gorge serrée, elle ferma les yeux, et pensa de toutes ses forces à ce pour quoi elle était venue.

– Je veux ce que Tom Jedusor a laissé ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus ferme.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, en face d'elle se trouvait un petit tas d'objets hétéroclites. Quelques livres, un manteau, une balance cassée, une poignée de Mornilles. Et, au sommet de la pile, un élégant diadème argenté. Pendant une seconde, Elisa fut affreusement tentée de le mettre, de retrouver le savoir de Tom et de puiser dans ses connaissances, de redevenir la meilleure…

Elle dressa ses barrières d'Occlumancie, et l'impulsion disparut. La jeune fille retint un frisson d'horreur et de frayeur. Elle était vraiment, vraiment contente d'avoir appris à fermer son esprit ! Rien que de penser à ce qui se serait passée si elle avait mis la tiare… Elle frissonna de nouveau, serrant ses propres bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. Puis elle crispa la mâchoire. Voilà qu'elle se laissait encore effrayer par ce stupide bout de métal. Bon sang, ce n'était _rien_. Ce n'était qu'un bout d'âme, un truc moins qu'humain, la preuve de la déchéance de Tom ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi effrayée ?! Elle avait survécu au journal. Ça faisait d'elle une _battante_. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur !

– Olly ! appela-t-elle d'un ton impératif. Apporte-moi un crochet de Basilic !

Si l'elfe fut surpris de sa requête, il n'en montra rien, et apparu dans un grand craquement avec l'objet demandé. La pointe du crochet était laissée nue, le blanc de l'ivoire légèrement grisâtre à cause du venin qui l'imprégnait, mais l'autre extrémité avait été enveloppé dans un bout de tissu pour éviter que la peau n'entre en contact avec le poison.

– Merci Olly, fit-elle dignement en prenant la chose. Tu peux retourner aux cuisines.

L'elfe disparut en s'inclinant. Elisa inspira profondément. Son cœur battait la chamade. Du bout du pied, elle poussa le diadème sur le sol, à bonne distance des autres babioles. Puis, maintenant en place le bijou grâce à la Force, elle planta le crochet de Basilic en plein cœur de la tiare.

Comme ça, pouf. Sans fanfare, l'Horcruxe fut détruit.

Elle s'attendait à un éclair de lumière, à un hurlement, à un flot de sang noir peut-être. Mais non. Le métal céda comme du beurre sous l'impact, comme si le venin le faisait fondre. Le diadème poussa un léger cri aigu qui évoquait le métal en train de se tordre, puis se mit à fumer tandis qu'un liquide noir suintait de la tiare. Et ce fut tout.

Elisa lâcha le crochet de Basilic, le laissant planté dans le diadème, et recula d'un pas. Elle se sentait bizarrement ahurie. Peut-être un peu indignée, aussi. C'était fini ? Si vite ? Après qu'elle se soit angoissée pendant des semaines à ce sujet ?! Elle avait presque l'impression de s'être fait arnaquée. C'était tout bonnement décevant.

Elle contempla le diadème transpercé un moment, puis l'emballa dans un torchon (qu'elle obtint en déchirant joyeusement le vieux manteau de Tom). Elle enveloppa le crochet de Basilic dans un autre pan de tissu, puis jeta les deux paquets au fond de son sac. Puis elle quitta la pièce, referma la porte derrière elle, et redescendit en direction de la Grande Salle.

Elle aurait dû se sentir triomphante. Elle venait de détruire un Horcruxe, quand même ! C'était un moment important de l'intrigue, non ? Mais elle se sentait juste… normale. Elle avait les mains moites et elle avait les jambes un peu molles, comme après avoir frôlé la chute, mais… Elle ne se sentait pas différente. Elle ne se sentait même pas fière. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir triomphé de sa lâcheté et d'avoir osé affronter sa peur, mais l'importance de la destruction du diadème ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait atteinte.

Elle avait fait son devoir, c'est tout. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor. Il n'y avait rien d'héroïque à ses actions.

Avant de retourner à la Grande Salle, elle fit un crochet par le dortoir des Poufsouffle, elle cacha sous son lit les torchons contenant le diadème et le crochet. Puis elle rejoignit ses amis, qui n'avaient pas encore fini leur déjeuner. Comme si tout était normal. Et la vie reprit son cours, complètement inchangée par la disparition de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un interlude insignifiant au milieu de la planification de leurs vacances. Les élèves qui mangeaient tranquillement à leurs tables n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'importance de ce qui venait de se passer.

Des fois, Elisa leur enviait un peu leur ignorance. Elle aimait connaître l'avenir, avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Mais parfois, c'était vraiment lourd à porter. Elle aurait bien aimé n'avoir qu'à se préoccuper de ses devoirs ou du score de sa Maison.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de score…

– Gryffondor est en tête pour la Coupe, fit remarquer Heather un peu plus tard. Avec l'arrestation de Pettigrew, Potter et les Weasley ont dû récolter des centaines de points.

– C'est injuste, marmonna Trisha. Magister aurait dû en recevoir aussi.

– Moi ? s'étonna Elisa. Mais je n'ai rien fait, à part dire que le rat était peut-être magique.

– Tu as sauvé la vie d'Hagrid. Pendant que les trois andouilles jetaient des sorts à un criminel, tu sauvais la vie d'un être humain. En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait être indigne de points ?

Elisa ouvrit la bouche pour dire que ce qu'elle avait fait ne comportait aucune gloire… Puis elle la referma, honteuse. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait quelque chose de glorieux à sauver la vie d'autrui, à être utile, à faire quelque chose de bien. Mais ce n'était pas le type de gloire que les Gryffondor admiraient, et ce n'était pas le type de gloire que le directeur récompensait.

 _Poufsouffle forme des soigneurs_ , lui avait dit le Choixpeau. Elisa sentit ses épaules se détendre, presque involontairement. Ce souvenir était étrangement réconfortant.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas une si mauvaise Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de soigner Hagrid, et il ne lui était même pas venue à l'idée de rejoindre Harry et les Weasley dans leur combat. Pour elle, abandonner quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait aider, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Même si la gloire lui passait sous le nez, elle faisait ce qui était juste. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle détruisait les Horcruxes en secret ?

Alors elle haussa les épaules, et se resservit en jus de citrouille.

– Franchement, les points étaient bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment-là. Ça m'est égal. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et j'en suis fière, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un vieux sorcier sénile me donne un bon point pour savoir que mon sens moral est juste.

Trisha, qui avait l'air prête à se lancer dans une tirade indignée, referma la bouche d'un air surpris. Même les Serpentard regardèrent Elisa d'un air neuf.

– C'est très mature de ta part, finit par dire Tabitha.

Elisa sourit. Puis elle changea de sujet, évoquant leurs projets pour l'été et de quelle façon ils pourraient se revoir, et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Une journée passa, puis une autre.

Poudlard avait définitivement un air de vacances. Les élèves de première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième et sixième année attendaient les résultats de leurs examens, et les élèves qui venaient de passer leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS n'auraient pas leurs résultats avant la fin de juillet, mais… Tout le monde était détendu et profitait du beau temps. Elisa continua à s'entraîner avec son sortilège de Modelage de l'Eau, mais aussi son sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau. Plusieurs élèves squattaient régulièrement le stade de Quidditch pour y organiser des matchs désordonnés, ou des courses de balais. Le Trio d'Or profitait de cette période de pause, lui aussi, même si Harry continuait à s'entraîner sans relâche au Patronus. Il parvenait à nouveau à faire apparaître un nuage de brume argenté à la silhouette fine, qui lui arrivait à la taille. Peut-être était-ce un chien élancé, comme un lévrier ?

Elisa rendit visite à Hagrid pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le demi-géant fondit promptement en larmes, la remercia profusément de lui avoir sauvé la vie (Elisa ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était embarrassée) et lui offrit un plateau de gâteaux durs comme des cailloux. Après ça, la jeune fille se jura de ne plus rendre visite au garde-chasse que si elle avait des amis pour faire diversion. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec les gens qui pleuraient. Surtout s'ils pleuraient de reconnaissance ! Elle se sentait complètement mortifiée.

La veille du départ, elle fit ses bagages, comme tout le monde. Puis, une fois que ses camarades eurent le dos tourné, elle sortit de leur cachette le diadème et le crochet de Basilic, et les glissa ans son sac. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait les donner à Dumbledore, et le laisser se débrouiller avec.

Elisa considéra l'idée un moment. Elle ne comptait pas faire appel au directeur pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, merci bien. Pas tout de suite en tous les cas ! Mais il fallait peut-être l'informer qu'il y avait plusieurs Horcruxes dans la nature. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il serait bien que quelqu'un sache qu'elle avait détruit le diadème. Et puis, Dumbledore pouvait peut-être lui donner des informations supplémentaires. Bon, elle en doutait un peu, parce que cette vieille chèvre était vraiment avare de confidences. Mais Elisa savait que Dumbledore l'avait déjà à l'œil. Si c'était elle qui venait lui donner les informations qu'elle voulait, ça lui permettrait de garder le contrôle, voire même de demander quelque chose en échange. Sinon, elle n'avait aucun doute que cet idiot sénile allait essayer de fouiner dans sa vie privée, et chercher les Horcruxes lui-même sans rien dire à personne, ce qui mènerait à sa mort. Et, d'accord, elle n'aimait pas le directeur, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir sa mort sur la conscience !

Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis décida de continuer à garder le silence, du moins pour l'instant. Elle avait déjà assez à faire sans avoir Dumbledore sur le dos en plus.

Elle lui en parlerait peut-être l'année prochaine. Après tout, elle devait parler de la destruction du diadème à quelqu'un, histoire que cette info ne disparaisse pas si elle était tuée, par exemple. Si elle mettait à exécution ses plans pour empêcher Cédric de mourir lors du Tournoi, le risque que ce soit elle qui soit tuée devenait très réel, puisqu'elle avait pour projet de prendre sa place.

Pour l'instant, cette idée lui semblait encore distante et un peu irréelle. Mais elle savait que si elle mourait, elle ne pouvait pas emporter ses secrets avec elle dans la tombe : elle devait au moins les transmettre à quelqu'un. Et Dumbledore était le seul qui était au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes, ce qui faisait de lui le seul choix possible. La jeune fille aurait préféré en parler à Harry, afin de lui expliquer dès maintenant que tuer Voldemort était possible… Mais tant que le Survivant ne maîtriserait pas l'Occlumancie, ça serait une très mauvaise idée. Et si Voldy tombait sur l'info en fouinant dans son crâne, hein ? Il déplacerait ses Horcruxes et tout serait à refaire !

L'Occlumancie, tiens. Ça avait été plus facile à apprendre qu'elle ne le pensait, et maintenant, elle savait qu'elle pourrait regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux sans craindre qu'il franchisse ses barrières. Tout l'art de l'Occlumancie consistait à connaître son esprit et ses limites, et à les protéger en utilisant sa magie comme une muraille. Pour Elisa, c'était facile. Elle avait vingt ans d'avance en matière d'introspection et de connaissance de soi, et son utilisation de la Force lui avait donné une connaissance très précise de sa force magique et de ses capacités ! Du coup, l'Occlumancie lui venait presque facilement.

Savoir comment l'Occlumancie marchait permettait aussi de comprendre pourquoi, dans le canon, Harry en avait été incapable. Des années de négligence émotionnelle, très peu d'introspection, un deuil récent, et une profonde ignorance de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs : c'était une recette désastreuse pour appréhender sa propre identité. Pas étonnant que les leçons avec Rogue aient été un tel fiasco. Harry partait avec un gros handicap, et le manque de patience du Maître des Potions n'avait rien fait pour l'aider à le surmonter.

Bref. Elle en parlerait à Dumbledore, mais… Pas maintenant. Quand elle aurait achevé ses préparatifs pour Tourmaline et pour le Tournoi, plutôt. Après tout, le lancement de l'école des Cracmols méritait toute son attention. Tout comme la sélection du champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi. Et si elle était effectivement choisie comme championne, elle risquait d'avoir une année très chargée.

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit couché, puis appela Olly, et lui ordonna de cacher le diadème et le crochet de Basilic dans la petite planque creusée sous son atelier, dans la forêt derrière le Cottage aux Erables. En attendant qu'elle se décide à en parler au directeur, les deux objets devaient rester à l'abri.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Avoir entre ses mains le sort de la Grande-Bretagne était vraiment un lourd fardeau. Et, ironiquement, les deux seules personnes avec qui elle pouvait le partager étaient Harry, qu'elle tentait désespérément de protéger d'un tel sort… Et Dumbledore, à qui elle ne faisait pas confiance.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler des Horcruxes à sa mère, ou à Trisha et Cédric, ou encore à Heather ou Terence. Elle se sentirait moins seule, si elle pouvait compter sur des amis. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas finir comme Dumbledore, enfermée dans sa solitude par ses problèmes et son sens des responsabilités. Elle n'avait pas le monopole, dans ce domaine. Et, comme elle l'avait dit elle-même au directeur quelques mois plus tôt… Si on essayait de tout résoudre seul, on avait beau garder le contrôle, on creusait sa propre tombe. L'isolation, la déconnexion avec la réalité, et la surcharge de travail, c'était une très mauvaise combinaison.

 _J'en parlerai à Trisha_ , finit-elle par décider. _Et à Cédric, et à Maman. Je leur demanderai d'apprendre l'Occlumancie d'abord, mais je leur en parlerai._

Elle s'était promis de ne pas devenir comme Dumbledore, de ne pas se laisser aveugler par son arrogance, de ne pas se croire supérieure aux autres. Et, bon, d'accord, elle était sans doute aussi autoritaire et arrogante que ce vieux fou, mais… Au moins, elle devait faire un effort pour que ça ne définisse pas sa vie.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, écoutant la respiration de ses camarades endormis. Oh, bon sang, ce qu'elle était défaitiste ! Elle devrait être contente. Oui, le fiasco de la lettre de Crawford aurait pu être évité, et oui, elle avait été imprudente quand il avait fallu révéler la nature de Pettigrew. Mais personne n'était mort, tout s'était bien terminé. Et elle avait accompli tous ses projets pour l'année ! Elle avait capturé Pettigrew, innocenté Sirius, détruit le diadème, apprit le Patronus à des tas d'élèves, et même prévu un moyen d'entrer à Square Grimmauld. Franchement, elle avait bien trop tendance à se morfondre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas savourer sa victoire comme quelqu'un de normal ?

Elle ferma les yeux, et se promit qu'une fois au Cottage, elle demanderait à Chappy de faire des gâteaux au miel pour fêter ses BUSES. Elle méritait bien une petite récompense.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le retour des élèves à Londres fut pour le moins animé. Tout le monde discutait des dernières nouvelles apportées par la _Gazette_. Un des Aurors avait tout raconté à la presse : apparemment, Pettigrew avait confessé ses crimes, et la seule raison pour laquelle le procès n'avait pas été avancé, c'était que Sirius Black était encore soigné à Ste Mangouste.

Il y avait aussi eu un évènement mineur qui n'avait fait l'objet que d'un court article en troisième page de la _Gazette_ , et dont Elisa n'entendit parler qu'une fois dans le train, tandis qu'elle hissait son coffre dans le filet à bagage.

– … Oh, et Croupton est mort ! lança Cédric.

Elisa sursauta, faillit tomber par terre, et se rattrapa de justesse au filet à bagage, manquant de se faire écraser les doigts par son propre coffre par la même occasion.

– Croupton ?! L'ancien directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

Cédric hocha la tête :

– Lui-même. Apparemment, quand l'Auror posté là est entré voir, il l'a trouvé mort dans son lit, avec un flacon de potion à côté de lui…

Il baissa la voix :

– Il se serait suicidé pour éviter la honte de perdre au procès et d'aller à Azkaban.

Elisa se mordit la lèvre. Elle doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'aussi rigide que Croupton se soit donné la mort. A tous les coups, c'était son fils qui l'avait tué… Et qui en avait profité pour s'échapper. Oh, bon sang. Un Mangemort était dans la nature et personne ne le savait !

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Trisha avec curiosité.

– Euh, hésita Elisa. Parce que Croupton allait avoir une certaine importance dans le procès de Black et Pettigrew, vu qu'il était responsable de tous les vices de procédure de l'affaire. Alors, forcément, s'il a disparu, je me demande à qui le Ministère va faire porter le chapeau…

Ambre Kwebena et Astoria Greengrass, qui squattaient leur compartiment comme en début d'année, hochèrent la tête d'un air pensif. Puis Ambre remarqua naïvement :

– Il y aura sûrement une enquête, et peut-être qu'on découvrira qu'il a été éliminé par un complice !

Mais Astoria renifla avec dédain :

– Non, les enquêtes de suicide sont toujours superficielles. Se donner la mort, c'est un déshonneur. Et mettre fin à la lignée d'une vieille famille de cette façon… Le dossier va être enterré très vite.

La façon dont les sorciers voyaient le suicide était assez vieillotte. C'était un acte sévèrement condamné par l'opinion publique, une sorte d'aveu de faiblesse déshonorant. Elisa réalisa soudain qu'elle devrait changer ça, aussi. Les gens qui désiraient se suicider devraient être aidés, au lieu d'être méprisés. Le canon de la saga n'avait guère montré de personnages suicidaires, mis à part Rogue, et c'était un tort. Au lieu de dédaigner ce genre de chose, les sorciers devraient se demander pourquoi ça arrivait, pourquoi quelqu'un serait poussé à bout à ce point-là, et comment éviter que ça se reproduise.

Mais bon. Puisque Croupton ne s'était pas vraiment suicidé, et qu'en plus elle n'avait pas vraiment une haute opinion de l'homme, elle n'allait pas vraiment se lancer dans un débat là-dessus. Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis tenta :

– S'il avait un elfe, ton père pourra au moins l'interroger pour savoir si c'était un suicide, Cédric.

Le garçon eut l'air surpris, puis pensif :

– C'est… une très bonne idée, en fait. Les Aurors interrogent rarement les elfes, mais je crois que mon père aimera la suggestion.

Amos Diggory se fichait complètement de l'importance du témoignage d'un elfe, mais il serait certainement très fier de pouvoir participer à une enquête officielle. Même s'il était un ancien Poufsouffle, le père de Cédric avait aussi pas mal d'ambition.

Le train démarra, et ils se mirent à discuter de choses plus triviales. Elisa et sa mère comptaient partir au Mexique quatre ou cinq jours, au début d'août, afin d'explorer des ruines Aztèques. Elles seraient rentrées à temps pour le procès de Pettigrew, et Elisa prévoyait de passer tout le reste du mois d'août à préparer le lancement de Tourmaline.

– Peut-être qu'on aura une année tranquille l'an prochain, fit Trisha avec espoir.

– Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, marmonna Elisa.

Du coup, Cédric posa sur elle un regard scrutateur :

– Tu as vu ça en Divination ? C'est vrai que tes prédictions tendent à être exacte… Tu avais prédit que je serai Préfet et Capitaine…

– Et tu avais prévu l'attaque de Black à Halloween, se rappela Trisha. Et tu savais qu'un désastre nous tomberait dessus juste avant d'être attaquée par Lockhart !

– Tu es une Oracle ? s'étrangla Astoria en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Elisa réprima un fou-rire, et haussa les épaules, feignant la décontraction :

– Je suis juste assez douée avec le tarot et la boule de cristal. Mais bon, certaines de mes interprétations n'ont aucun sens. Le voile du destin est souvent aussi opaque qu'un mur de béton.

– Mais tu as Vu quelque chose pour l'année prochaine ? fit avidement Ambre.

Elisa tergiversa une seconde, puis décida de tenter sa chance.

– Pas grand-chose. Dépendant des interprétations, huit personnes iront au fond du lac, quelqu'un va revenir d'entre les morts, et il y aura trois directeurs.

Il y eut un silence consterné.

– Même Trelawney est plus précise que ça ! lâcha Trisha d'un air affligé.

– Peut-être que tout ça a un sens caché, fit Astoria d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Elisa se demanda absurdement si, un jour, elle aurait une réputation de voyante à cause de ses conneries. Ce serait vraiment ironique. Hilarant, d'accord, mais ironique. Elle ne voyait pas le futur, elle voyait le passé de son autre vie. Tu parles d'un Troisième Œil !

La conversation dériva ensuite sur les élucubrations de Trelawney, puis sur les défauts des différents profs, puis sur la démission de McGonagall comme directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor. Plusieurs personnes passèrent par leur compartiment, pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances ou juste faire un brin de causette. Heather, Adrian, Terence et Tabitha passèrent en coup de vent au début du trajet : Adrian et Heather étaient invités à tout un tas de soirées mondaines, mais Terence et Tabitha n'avaient pas cet honneur, et du coup leurs deux amis réfléchissaient à organiser une sorte de résistance passive pour montrer à leurs familles qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de cette discrimination. Puis ce fut Takashi, qui voulait prévenir Elisa qu'il serait au Japon (en train de visiter ses grands-parents) pour trois semaines en août.

Cho Chang vint saluer Cédric, et lui donner son adresse pour qu'ils s'écrivent durant les vacances. Luna Lovegood et les jumelles Carrow passèrent peu après, pour demander conseil à Elisa : elles essayaient de s'organiser pour pouvoir aller en même temps au Festival de Nephtys, puis fausser compagnie à leurs parents pour se retrouver. Edgar Whistler et Ginny Weasley, quant à eux, réfléchissaient à comment _échapper_ au festival, parce que Sun-Min ne pouvait pas y aller et qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'exclure.

Puis ils reçurent la visite des jumeaux Weasley, qui leur proposèrent innocemment un paquet de Dragées Surprise. Ambre en croqua une, et sa peau devint aussitôt d'une couleur jaune fluo très agressive. Les jumeaux avaient versé quelques gouttes de potion sur les bonbons. Leur invention eut beaucoup de succès. Ambre prit une poignée de bonbons pour les manger plus tard et faire peur à sa mère. Cédric sermonna les jumeaux sur les obligations de sécurité quant aux tests des potions. Puis Elisa leur demanda innocemment s'ils comptaient se lancer dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, parce que si oui, ils auraient beaucoup de succès.

– Je serai prête à vous financer, pointa-t-elle.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'Elisa avait déjà sa propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, et un sacré paquet de pognon.

– On en reparlera, finit par dire Fred (ou George ?).

– Surtout, n'en parle pas à notre mère ! rajouta George (ou Fred ?).

La Poufsouffle frissonna. Non, informer Molly Weasley du fait qu'elle encourageait ses enfants sur la voie de la délinquance, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions ! Elle tenait à la vie, merci bien.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent également dans le compartiment d'Elisa et ses amis afin de lui rendre les livres qu'ils avaient emprunté par le biais de son petit trafic. Jojo, Aglaé et Liam lui avaient emprunté différents bouquins d'Histoire, qui racontaient la vie de véritables figures historiques, de façon un peu romancées. Matthew Debbs, le petit Serpentard connu pour faire exploser ses potions, avait quatre livres d'Agatha Christie à lui rendre. Son amie Sarah Carter avait tout juste finit _Le lion et l'armoire magique_. Sue Li, de Serdaigle, avait aussi quelques livres à rendre, tout comme Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor.

Ce fut vers la fin du trajet, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Londres, que Rhonda frappa à la porte de leur compartiment. La Poufsouffle à la peau mate semblait bien moins assurée que d'habitude, son regard évitant celui des autres occupants du compartiment. Elisa cligna des yeux, perplexe. Puis Rhonda se racla la gorge avec nervosité :

– Je peux te parler deux minutes, Magister ? C'est à propos de… A propos de la lettre.

Et Elisa comprit.

– … C'est toi qui as volé la lettre de Willis Crawford ?!

Rhonda tressaillit, mais hocha la tête, les épaules raidies et la mâchoire serrée. Ambre et Astoria avaient l'air un peu perdu, ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mais Cédric et Trisha avaient tous les deux l'air scandalisé.

– C'est toi qui as donné la lettre aux Serpentard ? lâcha Trisha outragée.

– Non, fit Elisa sans lâcher Rhonda du regard. Tu l'as donné à Helen, pas vrai ?

C'était tellement _logique_. Elle aurait dû le voir plus tôt. Rhonda était dans le dortoir quand Trisha et Elisa avaient lu la lettre, elle les avait sans doute vues ranger la missive dans la pochette cartonnée, et elle avait vu qu'Elisa avait pleuré, et que Trisha était furieuse. Dans tous les cas, elle avait remarqué la lettre. Et ensuite… Ensuite, elle l'avait sans doute lue, avait été horrifiée par son contenue, et…

– Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, avoua Rhonda d'une petite voix. Mais je l'ai lue, parce qu'elle traînait, et… Ensuite, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était quelque chose de vraiment grave. Alors, quand tu es partie en vacances, j'ai craqué et j'en ai parlé à Helen, et elle a écrit à son père…

Et il en avait sans doute directement référé à Amélia Bones. Cela expliquait que, quand Elisa était revenue de vacances, tous les enfants d'employés du Ministère murmuraient que Lupin était un suspect. Cela expliquait aussi que Dawlish fasse partie des Aurors envoyés à Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait découvert la piste, après tout.

– Helen a donné la lettre aux Serpentard ? lâcha Cédric d'un ton dubitatif.

Rhonda secoua la tête :

– Non. Son père voulait vraiment voir la lettre, mais je n'osai pas la lui donner. J'avais peur qu'un prof la voit et la confisque. Ils l'auraient fait disparaitre, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu gardais la lettre cachée, Magister, parce que tu savais que les profs essaieraient d'enterrer l'affaire.

Non, elle avait gardé la lettre cachée parce qu'elle était lâche, égoïste et persuadée de son bon droit. Mais l'argument de Rhonda se tenait, alors Elisa fit mine d'acquiescer. Encouragée, l'autre Poufsouffle reprit :

– Il fallait que la lettre passe aux Aurors sans que les profs puissent l'intercepter. Alors je l'ai donné à Helen le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour qu'elle la transmette à son père hors du château. Ils devaient se retrouver aux Trois Balais…

– … Mais Helen était en retenue ce jour-là, réalisa Elisa. Elle avait été collée par Rusard avec plusieurs autres élèves. Son père est allé au village pour recevoir la lettre, mais pas elle !

D'ailleurs, ça expliquait que les Aurors soient arrivés si vite sur les lieux de la bagarre qui avait éclaté aux Trois Balais. Ils étaient déjà en route.

– C'est ça, acquiesça piteusement Rhonda. Alors Helen a confié la lettre à une élève de Serdaigle qui est en septième année, Bianca Willerby. Elle était amie avec sa marraine, Liorah McFusty, alors Helen pensait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais Willerby a laissé son petit ami fouiller son sac, parce qu'elle voulait lui donner un bouquin, et… Il est tombé sur la lettre. Et comme c'est un Serpentard, ses amis n'étaient pas loin, et ils la lui ont pris des mains pour rigoler, et… Ensuite, ça a dégénéré. Mais c'était un accident ! Personne ne voulait ça ! Pas moi, ni Helen, ni même Willerby et son petit-ami !

Elisa se souvenait vaguement qu'Adrian lui avait raconté une histoire similaire. Le premier Serpentard à avoir lu la lettre, un certain Joshua Ruppert, était quelqu'un de discret, qui avait juste eu la missive entre les mains par hasard. Ensuite, c'était ses amis plus chahuteurs qui avaient fait circuler la lettre. Tout concordait.

– Tu aurais dû le dire tout de suite, accusa Cédric. Elisa était vraiment déprimée après le vol de la lettre.

– Je n'étais pas déprimée, protesta la jeune fille. C'est Harry qui était au trente-sixième dessous.

Rhonda carra les épaules :

– Je ne voulais pas qu'Helen soit accusée. Vous avez vu à quel point McGonagall a été secouée par cette histoire. Si elle avait su qu'on était derrière tout ça…

Trisha croisa les bras, l'air accusateur :

– C'est plutôt qu'Helen a refusé de s'excuser parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est ça ?

Rhonda s'empourpra violemment, mais ne nia pas. Elisa grimaça. Elle aimait Helen, vraiment, mais l'arrogance de la Serdaigle battait largement la sienne (ce qui était un exploit en soi). Helen Dawlish n'avait jamais eu à demander de faveur, n'avait jamais eu à se défendre face à la discrimination, et surtout, elle n'avait jamais eu à s'excuser. Elle avait la vie parfaite d'une Sang-Pur privilégiée, douée et riche, qui obtenait toujours tout sans effort et qui n'avait jamais eu à porter la responsabilité de quoi que ce soit. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait immédiatement refusé d'accepter sa faute dans ce fiasco.

Ouais, Elisa était amère, et un peu jalouse. Mais qui ne le serait pas, honnêtement ?!

– C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputées ? réalisa Cédric.

– Oui, admit Rhonda. Même si ce qui s'est passé n'était pas prévu, qu'on ne voulait pas que ça dégénère… C'était quand même de notre faute. De _ma_ faute, pour avoir volé la lettre, et de la faute d'Helen, pour l'avoir confié à n'importe qui. On aurait dû réparer cette faute, s'excuser, mettre les choses à plat, mais Helen refusait de se dénoncer. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas me dénoncer toute seule parce que les gens auraient forcément su qu'elle était impliquée !

Trisha et Elisa se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas faux. Si Rhonda était impliquée dans quelque chose, Helen l'était forcément. Chez les Poufsouffle, Elisa était sans doute la seule personne qui se la jouait parfois solo.

– C'était quand même mal, finit par déclarer Cédric. Tu nous as menti, et tes actions ont blessés plusieurs personnes. Mais tu avais de bonnes intentions, alors… Elisa ?

Comptez sur Cédric pour prendre le rôle du juge impartial dirigeant ce tribunal improvisé. La jeune prodige des Sortilèges grimaça. Puis elle haussa les épaules, soutenant le regard de Rhonda :

– Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. C'était quand même une info-clef, et je la gardais au fond de mon coffre sans en parler à personne. Voler et mentir n'est pas bien, mais… Ce que tu as fait été _juste_ , et dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil. Peut-être que tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Harry, puisque c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de cette histoire, mais je crois que sa réponse sera la même que la mienne, de toute façon.

Rhonda cligna des yeux, et ses épaules se détendirent :

– Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Pas à toi, précisa Elisa en s'assombrissant.

Parce que Rhonda avait fait quelque chose de juste, mais aussi quelque chose de courageux, en avouant sa responsabilité. Alors qu'Helen continuait à se draper dans son orgueil et à se dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout ça parce que la fière Serdaigle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir tort, de ne pas être parfaite. Ah ! C'est vrai que ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

– C'est ma faute si Helen s'est retrouvée mêlée à ça, plaida Rhonda.

– Mais elle n'a pas essayé de réparer les dégâts, lâcha Trisha. Elle n'a même pas osé dire qu'elle était responsable. Même si c'était la bonne chose à faire, elle a préféré se planquer !

Cédric, Astoria et même Ambre hochèrent la tête. Pour tous les Poufsouffle assemblés ici, le problème était évident. Helen avait fait ce qu'elle croyait juste, elle aussi… Mais ensuite, elle avait manqué d'honnêteté envers Elisa en gardant le silence, et elle avait manqué de loyauté envers Rhonda en lui interdisant de se dénoncer. Et chez les Poufsouffle, c'était quelque chose de grave.

– Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment gérer ce genre de chose, répliqua loyalement Rhonda. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à un truc aussi sérieux.

– Et alors ? contra Elisa. Je veux bien qu'elle manque de courage, mais faire preuve d'honnêteté, c'est à la portée de tout le monde !

– Helen n'est pas une lâche !

– Elle ne se comporte pas différemment !

Rhonda et Elisa se fusillèrent du regard, comme deux chats hérissés et sur le point de se sauter à la gorge. Puis Elisa inspira longuement et se concentra sur ses exercices d'Occlumancie, et Rhonda recula d'un pas avec une profonde respiration, avant de réajuster son col d'un geste mécanique. Chez les Poufsouffle, il était très rare que des désagréments, même graves ou explosifs, terminent en bagarre.

– Je sais que c'est ton amie, finit par dire Elisa. Mais ce qu'elle a fait est mal, et le fait qu'elle refuse de l'admettre est pire.

Au moins, quand Elisa faisait une grosse bourde, elle savait se l'avouer. Elle avait même tendance à trop culpabiliser, en fait.

– Je sais, soupira Rhonda. Et… Tu n'as pas complètement tort. Le fait qu'elle continue à se cacher, même maintenant, c'est lâche. Mais elle ne va vraiment pas aimer ça.

Elisa se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas injuste de sa part d'attendre de ses pairs qu'ils se comportent comme elle, avec la même… maturité. Helen n'avait pas vingt-trois ans d'avance en matière de développement intellectuel. Faire ce qui était juste sans se laisser tétaniser par la pression sociale de ses pairs, sans être retenue par l'idée d'être puni par un prof ou par celle d'être regardé de travers par les élèves, ça ne devait pas lui venir aussi facilement qu'à Elisa…

Après une seconde de réflexion, la jeune fille décida que non. D'accord, Helen n'était qu'une adolescente. Mais le Choixpeau l'avait mise dans la Maison de la _réflexion_ et de la _sagesse_. Et pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son comportement était stupide, il fallait vraiment ne pas avoir les yeux en face des trous.

– Je vais lui parler, finit par dire Rhonda en rouvrant la porte du compartiment. Mais à mon avis, elle va être plutôt vexée.

Elisa, Cédric et Trisha esquissèrent la même grimace. Ouais, Helen ne viendrait pas s'excuser dès que son amie lui aurait mis le nez dans ses erreurs. Au contraire, elle serait affreusement offensée, refuserait de leur parler, et se monterait hautaine et agressive jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit défoulée dans un bon duel… Autant dire qu'elle et Elisa n'allaient pas s'adresser la parole avant le prochain Challenge, en octobre !

Rhonda quitta le compartiment, et le silence retomba, uniquement rompu par le grondement distant et les secousses du train. Puis Cédric se racla la gorge :

– Eh bien… Au moins, on a le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Ouais, marmonna Elisa. C'était extrêmement fun, comme conversation.

Et cet été, elle pouvait faire une croix sur toute idée de correspondance avec Helen. La Serdaigle offensée ne lirait pas la moindre de ses lettres… Et ne répondrait pas à ses appels sur miroir, non plus. Elisa soupira. Le drama adolescent, c'était un vrai casse-tête.

Heureusement, Trisha fit diversion en leur signalant qu'il était temps de se préparer à l'arrivée, car ils commençaient déjà à dépasser les premiers bâtiments de Londres. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs robes, et Elisa enfila avec plaisir sa vieille veste d'aviateur. C'était peut-être un peu chaud pour le beau soleil qu'il faisait dehors, mais il y avait un sacré vent. Et puis, cette veste était un accessoire indispensable à son personnage, après tout ! Et puis, quitte à se faire remarquer… Elle laissa Malta s'enrouler autour de son cou comme une écharpe, même si le serpent était désormais trop grand pour se cacher entièrement dans son col. Comme le vent risquait de déplaire à Malta, elle jeta rapidement au reptile le Sortilège de Réchauffage du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Le train finit par s'arrêter, et ils descendirent. Astoria fut la première à partir, rejoignant sa famille. Les Greengrass ignorèrent Ambre, mais saluèrent poliment Elisa d'un hochement de tête. Avec un temps de retard, la Poufsouffle se souvint que les Greengrass faisaient partie du gratin de la société qui serait invité chez les Bulstrode en même temps qu'elle.

Puis ce fut Ambre qui s'en alla, rejoignant plusieurs Nés-Moldus qui quittaient le quai 9 ¾ afin d'attendre leurs parents du côté Moldu. Hermione était avec eux, et elle salua Elisa au passage, avant de glisser un prospectus dans la poche de Cédric. Elisa perçu fugitivement le mot "elfe" sur le parchemin, et retint un sourire. C'était bon de savoir que la petite Gryffondor commençait à atteindre des gens.

Adrian adressa un signe de la main à Elisa en passant devant elle au moment de s'en aller, tout comme Terence, puis Heather. De loin, Rhonda salua également la jeune fille, mais Helen fit mine de ne pas la voir. D'autres élèves s'en allèrent, les uns après les autres. Les Weasley, puis Cédric, puis Trisha. La mère d'Elisa était en retard, comme toujours, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Lorsque le quai se fut suffisamment éclaircit, elle réussit à retrouver Harry, et le Survivant attendit avec elle en discutant de leurs projets pour l'été.

Finalement, Isabelle et Michael Bishop arrivèrent à la gare. Isabelle avait un peu perdu de son hâle des Caraïbes, mais elle avait toujours conservé le même style de coiffure, des perles et de petites fleurs parsemant ses cheveux partagées en plusieurs tresses qui s'entrecroisaient de manière élaborée. Michael, quant à lui, était plus bronzé que jamais et arborait également une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui le rajeunissait. Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, ses parents ne s'étaient pas ennuyés durant ces derniers mois.

– Alors les enfants, comment se sont passés vos examens ? lança Michael en ébouriffant familièrement les cheveux d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor émit un rire étranglé, et Elisa fut frappée par à quel point c'était une scène normale. Comme si elle et Harry étaient deux enfants ordinaires, accueillis par leurs parents au terme de l'année scolaire. A en juger par le regard étrangement brillant du Survivant, il y avait pensé aussi.

– Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée, sourit Elisa en embrassant sa mère puis son père. Mais bon, il faudra attendre mes résultats pour être certain. Et Harry s'en est bien tiré aussi, je pense…

– Je dois avoir la meilleure note de ma promotion en Défense ! se vanta Harry. Je crois que j'ai même battu Hermione !

Elisa pouffa, puis se retourna vers ses deux parents :

– Je sais que Maman est restée à la maison depuis les vacances, mais toi, Papa, tu reviens d'où ?

– Canada, se vanta son père. Un endroit tout à fait magnifique. Et très romantique… Je devrais y emmener ta mère, d'ici deux ou trois ans.

– Pas l'année prochaine ? s'étonna Elisa.

Vu qu'elle et sa mère iraient ensemble au Mexique cet été, il y aurait eu une certaine continuité. Ils seraient restés sur le même continent. Mais Isabelle secoua la tête :

– L'année prochaine, ton père et moi réfléchissons à traverser tout l'Amérique du Sud, depuis le Golfe du Mexique jusqu'au Cap Horn.

Elisa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas très au courant des actualités moldues, mais l'Amérique du Sud n'était pas un continent super-stable, non ? Il y avait des tensions frontalières, des troubles civils… Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le type de sujet qu'on abordait lors de retrouvailles, alors elle laissa couler.

Il n'y avait plus grand-monde sur le quai, mais Elisa vérifia quand même d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne ne les observait (si les gens voyait sa famille embarquer le Survivant, leur tranquillité était fichue), avant de proposer innocemment :

– On y va ?

Isabelle prit la main d'Harry. Son elfe Chappy apparut entre Michael et Elisa, les attrapa chacun par le coude. Dans un grand craquement, ils disparurent tous en même temps, pour réapparaitre juste dans le jardin du Cottage aux Erables, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Elisa et Harry échangèrent un regard ravi, et la jeune fille sut qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose.

Ils étaient de retour à la maison.

Chacun retrouva sa chambre, et il fallut défaire leurs bagages. Chappy était déjà en train de leur préparer du thé et des gâteaux au miel, et Elisa s'éclipsa brièvement pour aller voir son atelier et s'assurer que tous ses elfes allaient bien. Elle se fit une rapide check-list de tous les projets inoffensifs qu'elle avait pour les vacances, comme chercher un possible assistant qui l'aiderait à faire des MagicoGlisseurs, ou bien se remettre à plancher sur l'invention de la vidéo sorcière. Ses projets moins avouables, comme voler le médaillon de Serpentard à Square Grimmauld, n'étaient jamais notés nulle part. Elle installa le terrarium de Malta sous sa fenêtre, et plaça le cousin préféré de son chat Dracarys au milieu d'une flaque de soleil. Elle explora la maison, cherchant à voir si le capharnaüm exotique qui l'encombrait avait diminué, et si elle pouvait embarquer quelques-uns des trucs les plus encombrants pour meubler Tourmaline. Bref, le début typique des vacances.

– La fin de l'année était plutôt agitée, lui confia Harry un peu plus tard tandis qu'ils dévoraient les gâteaux au miel de Chappy. Avec la lettre des Serpentard, l'arrestation de Pettigrew, le renvoi de Lupin, et puis Black…

Les Maraudeurs avaient sacrément morflé, en effet. Elisa hocha sagement la tête :

– Mais c'est fini, maintenant. On est tranquille pour… Oh, au moins jusqu'au procès de Pettigrew. Cinq semaines de calme, imagine ça !

Harry gloussa.

– Peut-être que l'année prochaine sera plus paisible ?

Et Elisa rit jaune. Oh, elle ne comptait pas là-dessus. Pas du tout, même. Elle avait échafaudé des dizaines de projets pour protéger Cédric, et plus de la moitié de ses idées reposaient sur des moyens de l'empêcher de soumettre son nom à la Coupe de Feu. Mais Harry ? Harry n'aurait pas ce luxe. Si Barty Croupton Jr était dans la nature, alors Harry Potter ne pourrait pas échapper au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était certain. Alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Quoi qu'il nous tombe dessus, on fera de notre mieux pour y être préparé.

Ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! L'épilogue arrive dans une semaine. N'oubliez pas qu'après, je posterai le bonus spécial pour répondre à toutes vos questions !


	15. Epilogue

Yo tout le monde !

Eh oui, c'est déjà fini, il est temps de poster l'épilogue. Que d'aventures quand même. Et que de débats enflammés sur les Maraudeurs, aussi xD Enfin bref. Voici le dernier chapitre, la fin de l'histoire, sa conclusion... du moins jusqu'au tome suivant. Car le tome 4 arrive, rassurez-vous (je m'adresse particulièrement à Allan Eddem ici !). C'est juste que je veux avoir le temps de le relire, de le modifier au besoin, etc.

Mais pour vous faire patienter, je posterai un bonus hors-série très bientôt. Gardez l'oeil ouvert =)

.

Bref. Passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Yo **Streema** ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Sirius et Lupin, va. Ca va s'arranger. Tu attends avec impatience le tome 4 ? XD Ca va venir, t'inquiète ! Je veux juste prendre un peu le temps de souffler avant de le poster. Et n'oublie pas te poster tes éventuelles questions, parce que Bonus Spécial arrive bientôt !

Tu détestes Helen **Niakovic** ?! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas agi très brillament. Mais son intention n'était pas mauvaise. Seulement son attitude. Enfin bref, sinon, nope, Voldemort n'a pas senti la disparition de l'Horcruxe. Il ne les sens pas disparaitre dans le canon, alors j'ai décidé que ça serai pareil. Pour ce qui est d'Elisa : souviens-toi, son anniversaire est à la même date que celui de Cédric, c'est répété à chaque tome... Donc elle sera majeure pour le tournoi. Voilà voilà. Tu peux en déduire deux ou trois trucs !

Salut **Aomine** ! Personne ne fait vraiment gaffe aux prédictions d'Elisa. Je vais en parler plus en détail dans le Bonus Spécial. Bref ! S'il y avait un éventuel investissement d'Elisa dans la boutique des jumeaux, oui, ça se cantonnerai à de l'argent. Elle apporterai des fonds, elle recevrait une part de bénéfice (et des échantillons gratuits). Le domaine d'Elisa, ce n'est pas les blagues. En revanche, oui, elle poserai certainement son veto pour les philtres d'amours ! Quant à la majorité d'Elisa... Son anniversaire est à la même date que celui de Cédric, je l'ai déjà précisé exprès dans l'espoir que quelqu'un remarque cet indice xD

Hello **Allan Eddem** ! Pour ce qui est des Sang-Purs de la promo d'Elisa : généralement ils passent leur été à rencontrer des gens, soit lors de soirées avec beaucoup de monde, soit lors de rendez-vous plus discrets s'il s'agit d'une famille qui a déjà des relations avec eux. Exemple : Adrian est invité à différentes soirées. Warrington est invité à des soirées, mais son père lui présent aussi quelques uns de ses associés. Et pour Cédric, son père lui présente tous ses associés et allié au Ministère, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de tisser de nouvelles alliances et donc de sonder le terrain durant des soirées. Bref, c'est un été animé pour les Sang-Purs. Bref ! Oui, Elisa suis la voit de Dudu le Barbu. Le pire est qu'elle s'en rend compte, mais c'est la moins pire des options qui se présentent à elle. Sinon, Elisa prédit le retour de Voldy n sachant (pensant ?) que ça ne se produira pas, et donc que sa prédiction ne sera pas prise au sérieux. Pas folle, non plus x)

Coucou **Titietrominet** ! Contente de t'avoir surprise x) Le raisonnement d'Helen se tient, en fait. Elle a juste été négligente avec cette lettre. L'important pour elle était que ça arrive à son père, pour qu'il la félicite, et pour qu'il rapporte un scoop au Ministère. Bref, elle n'a pensé qu'à ses intérets. Elle n'a pas traité ça sérieusement, comm si ça pouvait blesser des gens... Et c'ets pour ça que ça lui a échappé. Elle a été trop égoïste et trop négliente, et maintenant, elle ne veut pas le reconnaitre. On a là une sorte de "miroir inversé" de ce qu'Elisa a fait : elle aussi a été égoïste et négligence, mais à l'inverse, ça la bouffe de l'intérieur d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir fait du mal à Harry. Bref, Helen et Elisa se ressemblent... Mais leurs actions divergent.

Yo **Mayoune** ! Bwahahaha, oui, le coup d'Horcruxe était fait exprès. C'est comme ces exams/soirées/rencontres où tu te monte tout un cinéma dans ta tête, et au final ça se passe très bien. C'est soulageant et décevant à la fois. Enfin bref ! Je me réjouis d'avance de poster le tome 4 x) Un peu de patience !

Hello **Lune Pourpre** ! Un chaton, bonne idée x) Mais non, ça ne sera pas son Patronus ! Pour ce qui est d'Elisa, oui, elle s'inquiète. C'est logique. Mais il faudra attendre les tomes suivants pour savoir ce qui en ressort...

Coucou **BlancheEner** ! Oui, l'examen de Divination est très brièvement décrit, mais bon, je me sentais pas d'en parler à l'infini. On sait qu'Elisa est douée avec cette matière. Pour ce qui est de la Coupe de Feu : qu'elle y participe ou pas, la PREMIERE CHOSE qu'Elisa va faire, c'est s'assurer que Cédric n'y participe PAS. Elle ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Bref ! Sinon, Gwendolyn (oui, c'est bien le nom de son associée) aide Elisa à vendre toutes ses inventions... sauf les Glisseurs. Pour ça, elle se débrouille. D'où la nécessité de prendre un assistant x) La prof qui prend la place de McGonagall est Charity Burbage : dans le canon, elle se fait tuer par Voldemort sous les yeux de Rogue (dans le tome 7), pour avoir attaqué la théorie de la pureté du sang. Bref ! Bien sûr que Narcissa s'inquiète de ce qui va se passer quand SIrius va sortir, mais tu n'imagine pasqu'elle n'y est pas préparée, non ? Et puis, là, elle a Andromeda de son côté. Elle va s'en sortir x) Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Et puis, tu penses vraiment que Sirius voudrait récupérer Square Grimmauld ? Il déteste cette maison !

Yo **Pendora59** ! Pour ce qui est des Hocruxes, je vais m'étendre un peu sur le sujet dans le bonus. Cela dit, oui, tu as deviné qu'elle allait chercher le médaillon durant la fête des Black. Quant à parler des Horcruxes à quelqu'un d'autre... Bah, elle l'a déjà dit à Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup plus d'aide x)

Cet enthousiasme **DreamerInTheSky** ! Mais oui, le procès sera dans le spremiers chapitres du tome 4. Le premier ou le deuxième chap', même, je pense. Enfin bref. Ensuite, ça sera le Tournoi, et... Ca va être grave génial. Je me suis éclatée là-dessus x)

Salut **Anahissa** ! Le bashing des Maraudeurs est tentant. Ca serai facile. Mais honnêtement, je ne veux pas le mettre dans une fic où le perso principal est tellement investi dans la vie d'Harry. Ok, ça pourrait être cathartique (Merlin sait que je ne peux pas blairer James xD), mais je ne vais pas trop approfondir le sujet dans la fic. En revanche, je vais répondre à cette question dans le Bonus Spécial. Pour James et Lily... Tu avance un très bon argument, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que le décès de leurs parents pourrait être simultané. Mais bon, je pense que Sirius ou Lupin l'aurait mentionné, dans ce cas... Tant pis. Cela dit, c'est une bonne théorie et je la note. Pour ce qui est de ton opinion de Rogue... Là aussi j'en parlerai dans le Bonus, parce que c'est long. Bref, merci pour cette longue review, et je suis du même avis que toi pour Sirius, c'était sans doute lui le plus violent du groupe (vu son éducation, il n'avais vraimentq u'une compréhension limitée des limites à respecter...). Cependant, nope, je ne prévoit pas DU TOUT de rapprochement entre Narcissa et Sirius. Ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop fiers pour admettre avoir eu tort et essayer de recoller les morceaux...

Le retour du **Cerf-Pentard** ! Oui, moi non plus je ne trouve pas le couple de James et Lily très crédible : trop cliché, trop jeunes (ils étaient plus jeunes que moi je ne le suis !), trop surfaits, et surtout, trop méconnus. Les faits objectifs qu'on a sur eux sont vraiment peu nombreux... Enfin bref. Sinon... Pour le Patronus d'Harry... C'est trop bête, dans ta liste d'espèces impossible, tu as justement listé l'espèce du Patronus d'Harry xD Est-ce que tu connais "Leo Inter Serpentes", comme fic ? C'est en anglais. Le Patronus d'Harry dans la saga EB sera le même que son Patronus dans cette série...

Yo **Imthebest** ! Nope, pas de rat ni de lycaon. Enfin bref ! Yep, penser aux Cracmols ne vient pas naturellement aux gens. Trop de racisme absorbé passivement dans leur éductation. Mais ça se soigne x) Pour ce qui est d'Helen... Soit on l'aime soit on la hait, y a pas de juste milieu apparemment xD Le sort du médaillon est un spoiler, par contre. Tu devras attendre le tome 4 !

Hello **Carla271100** ! Je suis sûre que tu seras surprise par le Patronus d'Harry x) Pour ce qui est du tournoi... Hum... Elisa est plus courageuse que tu ne le penses. Elle est quand même allée dans la Chambre des Secrets, par exemple. Elle préfère tirer les ficelles depuis l'ombre, et rester cachées : mais lorsque les gens qu'elle aime sont en danger, elle n'hésite pas à aller en première ligne. Elle agit par instinct, même si elle est pétrifiée de trouille et qu'elle regrette après-coup : il lui est ignimaginable de ne pas s'impliquer. Le traumatisme du diadème est quelque chose de très spécifique : il ne traduit pas son attitude générale vis-à-vis du danger...

Merci **Zarbi** ! Alors, pour les relations sociales des sorciers hors de Poudlard... Non, je n'ai pas de source d'inspi précise. Je lis pas mal de fanfic où Harry entre dans l'univers de l'aristocratie (généralement sous l'aile d'une famille de Sang-Purs, comme les Malefoy), donc ça aide. Sinon, je m'inspire de certaines règles de l'époque victorienne (ou antérieure). Genre, l'âge minimum pour être approché comme un adulte, etc. La "présentation en société", ça vient de là.

Salut **Licorne Scintillante** ! Quel pseudo MÉMORABLE xD Ca vient du surnom de Daphnée dans _Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité_ ? Bref. QUELLE COMMENTAIRE IMMENSE, oh my god, c'est génial, merciiiii ! Ah ah, je suis contente qu'Elisa te plaise, avec ses excentricités, ses atouts, ses plans, et sa fameuse maladresse xD Contente que tu sois de mon avis sur Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs (pas si parfaits que ça) et Rogue (qui mériterai un câlin, au risque de se prendre un maléfice dans la trogne). Y a des tas d'incohérences ou de "trous" dans le canon, et... C'est tout le bonheur des fanfiction : établir des théories (ou des histoires) pour remplir ces vides. Moi, j'adore. Et apparemment toi aussi xD Oui, il y a toujour sdes éléments de réponse et des points de détails sur mes headcanons dans les réponses aux reviews, je vois que tu l'as remarqué xD OOOOOH une fan du tome 2. J'avoue c'était aussi mon préféré (à écrire). TOM JEDUSOR quoi ! L'influence qu'il a eu sur Elisa, la façon dont elle changeait... C'était pas sain, mais c'était fascinant. Et ça a rendu Elisa badass, il faut l'admettre x) Oh, et... félicitations, tu es la seul personne à avoir deviné la forme du Patronus d'Harry x) Personne n'a pensé aux cervidés ! Du coup, j'aurais dû prévoir une sorte de prix x) Euh... Des Dragibus métaphorique ? Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Cédric... C'est fou, tout le monde me supplie de ne pas le tuer x) Bon, je sais que j'ai peut-être tendance à tuer des persos de façon dramatique (tous les lecteurs du Parfum s'en souviennent xD), mais quand même, Elisa va tout faire pour qu'il survive... C'est une bonne garantie, non ? Apparemment pas x)

Yo, **SamLiz** ! La question du Tournoi tourmente pas mal de monde ! Mais c'est un spoiler, donc je ne peut rien dire. Patience ! Toutes les réponses seront dans le tome 4. Et évidemment, Elisa va tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger Cédric et Harry...

.

Et puis, histoire de finir en beauté... Voici la fiche d'un perso que j'avais bien envie de vous faire découvrir. Je vous présence **Cassius Warrington** , la Némésis d'Elisa !

Cassius Hadrian Warrington est un **Sang-Pur** , descendant d'une très ancienne famille remontant à la Rome Antique. C'est un jeune homme aux épaules larges, aux traits droits et durs, à l'air perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur. Il a les cheveux châtain, coupés en brosse, et les yeux vert-gris. C'est un grand sportif, populaire dans sa Maison pour ses prouesses au Quidditch : mais il est aussi le leader d'un petit groupe de Puristes.

Le père de Cassius, **Osborne Warrington** , siège au Magenmagot depuis huit ans, après avoir fait une carrière d'Auror. Les Warrington n'ont jamais été les sorciers les plus riches du pays, mais ce sont des aristocrates qui ont une fortune respectable et un statut social très élevé. Les Warrington sont traditionnellement des Serpentard, et ont un métier actif (Auror, Briseur de Sorts, Langue-de-Plomb, etc.) avant de se lancer en politique. Osborne n'a pas fait exception à la règle. C'est un homme intelligent, froid et posé, qui accorde une grande importance à la réputation de sa famille. Il a été un excellent Auror, très bon duelliste et impitoyable face à ses ennemis. Il est ensuite devenu un très bon politicien, tout calculateur et sans merci au milieu du Magenmagot que face à des Mangemorts. Grand, digne, large d'épaule, Osborne est naturellement assez intimidant, et il inspire le respect. Depuis que Lucius Malefoy a disparu de la scène politique, Osborne a rassemblé derrière lui la majorité des Puristes. Il profite aussi de l'occasion pour nettoyer le Magenmagot de toute la corruption que Lucius y a laissée. C'est un homme rigide et dur. Il est particulièrement sévère avec ses enfants. Lorsqu'il a apprit que Cassius, alors âgé de treize ans, se comportait en voyou à l'école, il a si sévèrement corrigé son fils qu'il lui a brisé le bras. Bref, Osborne Warrington n'est pas un homme qu'on contrarie à la légère…

Son épouse, **Arella Warrington** (née Arella Cory) vient d'une famille bien moins ancienne. Leur mariage a été arrangé et longtemps Osborne en a voulu à son père (un homme nonchalant, et influencé par sa maîtresse) de l'avoir marié à une parvenue, quelqu'un dont le rang ne lui convenait pas. Arella venait d'un milieu "normal", et elle aussi détestait ce mariage : les conventions des aristocrates, la façon dont les gens ricanaient dans son dos lors des réceptions, la froideur de son mari. Cela dit, ils ont eut quatre enfants, et cela les a rapproché. Petit à petit, ils se sont mis à s'apprécier : après tout, un mariage est une alliance, et durant la guerre, c'était un soulagement de savoir que son conjoint était aussi un allié indéfectible. Désormais, Arella a appris à s'intégrer dans la haute société, et ils s'entendent relativement bien.

Ils ont quatre enfants. Les aînés sont un fils et une fille, jumeaux, nommés **Harold** et **Harmonia**. Ils ont sept ans de plus que **Cassius** , qui est le cadet. Le benjamin est un garçon, **Julian** , qui a quatre ans de moins que Cassius. Malheureusement Julian n'a jamais reçu de lettre de Poudlard. Il est Cracmol. Leur père était d'avis de _le faire disparaître_ discrètement, mais leur mère s'y est vivement opposée. Le jeune Julian vit donc caché dans le manoir familial à Warrington (oui, ils vivent dans la ville qui porte leur nom, leur famille en serait les fondateurs), avec pour strictes consignes d'être le plus invisible possible. Ses deux parents cherchent n moyen de s'en débarrasser sans le tuer, et n'en font pas mystère. Ça met de l'ambiance à la maison.

Les Warrington ont toujours été des **Puristes**. Cependant, lors de la dernière guerre, ils ne se sont pas alignés avec Voldemort (même s'ils partagent certaines de ses vues). En effet, les Warrington ont toujours soutenu le Ministère. C'est dans la tradition familiale de supporter l'idée d'un **gouvernement fort** , et de travailler dans ce sens. Les Warrington ont donc activement travaillé à l'arrestation des Mangemorts, mais ils sont aussi un pivot de l'opposition à Dumbledore dans la politique actuelle.

 _Petit détail amusant :_ **Harold** , l'héritier, est surnommé « Harry ». Il suit actuellement un entraînement de Langue-de-Plomb pour faire carrière au Département des Mystères avant de prendre la relève de son père au Magenmagot. Harry Warrington a cependant des vues moins extrêmes que son géniteur, surtout concernant la pureté du sang, et il est moins rigide. **Harmonia** , quand à elle, est destinée à faire un bon mariage. Osborne prévoyait de la fiancer à Matt Rosier (bonne famille, relativement riche, très intelligent, destiné au succès) et les négociations étaient en cours avec sa famille… Mais, quelques mois après avoir quitté Poudlard, Matt a disparu de la circulation et a été mystérieusement déshérité par les Rosier. Osborne suspecte un scandale, et est donc bien plus prudent en cherchant un meilleur parti pour sa fille. Harmonia, elle, s'en fiche un peu. Elle est lesbienne. Un mari, pour elle, ça sert juste à lui assurer le confort matériel. Le reste, elle le trouvera ailleurs !

Mais revenons à Cassius…

Cassius Warrington est considéré comme **le meneur de sa promotion** (si on exclu la petite bande d' _impurs_ menée par Adrian Pucey). Il est charismatique, baraqué, il impose le respect, il est très bon en Quidditch, il a de l'influence, sa famille a du pouvoir… Cassius est donc respecté par toute sa classe, mais aussi par la majeure partie de sa Maison. Il fait partie des leaders de Serpentard (au même titre qu'Adrian, ou Drago, par exemple). Après tout, il sait se faire respecter, et c'est un rang qui lui revient de droit !

Cassius est cependant assez loin du modèle de prince des Serpentard qu'il voudrait incarner. D'abord, il est impulsif, **agressif** , et occasionnellement violent. Il aime jouer au plus fort, provoquer, se moquer, et avoir du pouvoir sur autrui. Sans être sadique, c'est tout de même une petite **brute** , et dominer quelqu'un le fait se sentir puissant. Loin de la sévérité de son père, Cassius s'est lâché à Poudlard, provoquant des bagarres, se montrant grossier et insolent. Le nom de son père, et la présence de ses potes, l'ont toujours protégé. Ce n'est que durant sa troisième année que Cassius a subit un retour de karma : Elisabeth Bishop lui a infligé une défaite cuisante (et en grande partie due à la chance), et cette fois McGonagall est tombée sur le lieu du crime avant qu'ils ne puissent fuir. La Sous-directrice en a informé Osborne Warrington… Et Cassius a reçu la pire correction de sa vie. Depuis, il réprime sa brutalité. Il ne doit pas ternir l'image de la famille, c'est impératif. Mais Cassius reste, au plus profond de lui, quelqu'un d'avide d'en découdre… et ça ne le rend guère sympathique.

Cassius est donc brutal, agressif, impoli, et rude. Il manque largement de subtilité. Quand il s'agit de manœuvrer avec intelligence, il est prié de laisser ça à quelqu'un de plus futé !

Oh, Cassius n'est pas stupide. Il a de bonnes notes en classe, surtout en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en Défense, et en Potions. Il est passionné par les **dragons** , et il connait par cœur leurs mœurs, leurs faiblesses, leurs particularités : il rêve d'ailleurs de devenir dragonnier. Bref, il n'est pas mauvais élève… Mais il a une **dyslexie très grave** , et peut à peine lire. Ses notes s'en ressentent. Il oblige ses camarades à faire ses devoirs, et force ses voisins à l'aider à tricher aux examens. Il est terrifié à l'idée que son père découvre le pot aux roses.

Cassius Warrington est également **Puriste**. Pas simplement parce qu'il a été élevé comme ça : parce qu'il y croit vraiment. Il sait que sa lignée remonte à loin, que le sang de grands leaders et de terrifiants combattants coule dans ses veines, et évidemment, ça le rend supérieur au reste, à la plèbe. Il méprise tous ceux qui ont le sang impur. La présence de Tabitha Bainbridge (une Sang-de-Bourbe !) dans sa Maison le fait bouillir d'indignation, et la seule raison pour laquelle il la laisse vivre, c'est par respect envers le blason qu'elle porte.

Il est également ulcéré par le culot d'Elisa, qui ose parler à tous les Sang-Purs comme leur égale, qui ose s'élever au-dessus de sa position, qui ose se prendre pour l'une des leurs. Fonder des clubs ? Ouvrir un commerce ? Pour qui elle se prend, cette moins-que-rien ? Elle est _inférieure_ ! Comment ose-t-elle prendre une position d'autorité ?!

Et il ne peut pas la remettre à sa place, parce que la seule fois où il a décidé de mettre le paquet et l'a affronté… Elle l'a vaincu. Cassius a été humilié, son père a été furieux, et depuis Cassius a l'interdiction de chercher noises à Elisa. Il a carrément l'interdiction de lui parler ! Osborne n'est pas fou, il sait que ça risquerait de dégénérer à nouveau, et si son fils était à nouveau battu, ça serait une affreuse humiliation. Cassius doit passer sa frustration ailleurs.

Pour autant Cassius n'est pas capable _que_ de haine. Il a de l'humour, même s'il ne fait pas de blague très élaborées. Il est **loyal** envers ses amis. Et il aime sa famille… Même si, envers son père, il éprouve un respect teinté de peur davantage que de l'amour véritable. Il a beaucoup de tendresse pour sa mère. Il admire et il envie son frère aîné, Harold, qui est l'héritier de la famille est qui est tout ce que Cassius souhaiterait être : intelligent, posé, puissant. Il aime sa sœur Harmonia, qui est cultivée et intelligente, et il se sent protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle (même si elle est plus âgée que lui !). Et il adore son petit frère Julian, le Cracmol, la honte de la famille. Cassius est même férocement protecteur du petit dernier de la fratrie, que le reste de la famille fait mine d'ignorer. Peut-être est-ce parce que Julian l'idolâtre, ou peut-être est-ce parce que Cassius ne peut exprimer son affection envers aucun autre membre de sa famille (les Warrington ne sont pas du genre câlin). En tous les cas, il mettrait en pièce quiconque ferait du mal à son cadet.

.

Voilàààà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et sans plus attendre, je vous donne l'épilogue. Je posterai le Bonus Spécial dimanche prochain, je pense. Puis un bonus hors-série durant la semaine suivante (ou celle d'après, le temps de finaliser ce fameux bonus...). Et enfin, le prologue du tome 4 sera posté avant décembre ! Promis, juré !

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Elisa retint un fou-rire. Apparemment, elle ne réussit pas complètement à cacher son hilarité, parce que Gwendolyn la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Elisa leva les mains comme pour se rendre, essayant en vain d'arrêter de sourire comme une idiote :

– Je ne me moque pas de toi ! C'est juste que j'ai eu la même idée il y a plusieurs mois, mais que je n'ai pas voulu lui donner de suite.

– Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna son associée dans le miroir. Un Cracmol peut tenir la caisse aussi bien qu'un sorcier. Il peut faire toutes les tâches qui ne nécessitent pas de magie ! Faire l'inventaire, les comptes, réparer certaines parts des montres digitales, conseiller les clients…

Un rayon de soleil se refléta dans le miroir, et Elisa changea l'angle auquel elle le tenait afin de poursuivre sa conversation avec Gwendolyn sans que celle-ci n'ai le soleil dans les yeux.

Franchement, ces miroirs étaient vraiment une invention géniale. Désormais, plus besoin de voyager par Cheminette ou par Transplanage pour organiser une conférence avec son associée. Elisa restait dans sa chambre, au milieu de ses livres et de ses plans, et appelait Gwendolyn durant sa pause déjeuner. Ça lui faisait gagner un temps fou. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'Elisa était débordée… Comme tous les étés.

On était à la mi-juillet. Elisa avait donc déjà participé à la soirée des Bulstrode (qui avait été mortellement ennuyeuse, et où Elisa avait retrouvé beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard quelle connaissait déjà : elle s'était vraiment inquiété pour rien). Et d'ici quelques jours, elle se rendrait au festival de Nephtys, où elle reverrait Trisha et plusieurs autres de ses amis. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Tilly de lui confectionner une nouvelle robe pour ça… Il ferait une chaleur infernale, et elle ne voulait pas suffoquer dans sa propre transpiration !

Mais bref. Elisa travaillait aussi sur plusieurs inventions. Déjà, elle planchait sur la création de nouveaux sorts. Mais elle travaillait aussi sur un moyen de rendre la magie accessible aux Cracmols. Oh, ils ne pouvaient pas jeter de sorts, mais… Là où les sorciers tapotaient leurs baguettes sur les briques du mur du Chaudron Baveur, ou bien là où ils utilisaient leurs baguettes pour remuer le contenu de leur chaudron, les Cracmols étaient impuissants. Elisa cherchait donc un moyen de pallier ce handicap, afin que les Cracmols n'aient pas à dépendre d'un assistant sorcier pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, par exemple.

Et puis, Elisa entraînait Harry. Elle lui apprenait des sorts de duel, et le forçait à lire des tas de livres sur les techniques de camouflage, sur la guérilla, sur les guerres civiles des Moldus. Le jeune Gryffondor faisait des progrès. Il avait presque réussi à maîtriser à nouveau le Patronus, mais surtout, il était plus vif dans ses réflexes, et plus déterminé dans ses attaques. Elisa et lui se lançaient parfois dans de longues courses-poursuite dans la forêt, chacun essayant de neutraliser l'autre, et ils revenaient toujours épuisés et couvert de terre et de feuilles jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était grisant et hilarant, mais surtout, c'était un _excellent_ entraînement pour quand Harry ferait face à un vrai combat.

Et vu ce qui se préparait pour l'année prochaine… Elisa ne lésinait pas sur l'entraînement. Elle réfléchissait même à entrer en contact avec Tonks pour lui demander des leçons privées. Mais le risque d'attirer l'attention était peut-être un peu trop grand…

– C'est vrai, concéda Elisa en revenant au sujet actuel. Mais si on donne à un Cracmol un job qui pourrait être fait par un sorcier, il risque d'y avoir du ressentiment à son égard… Et je ne veux pas provoquer ça alors que Tourmaline est à peine lancée.

– Pas bête, admit Gwendolyn. Mais tu oublies une chose : les sorciers sont tellement peu nombreux qu'ils peuvent se permettre de faire la fine bouche, en matière de jobs. Il y a plus de demandes que d'offres. Même si j'offre une place de caissier à B&B, je ne recevrais sans doute pas de réponse, parce qu'il y a des centaines de meilleurs opportunités ouvertes.

… Pas faux. Elisa avait oublié de prendre en compte la crise démographique du pays. Gwendolyn enfonça le clou :

– Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le caissier allait avoir un panneau « Cracmol » accroché autour du cou. Je comptais même lui donner un bâton, pour prétendre qu'il a une baguette… S'il fait illusion, personne ne pensera qu'il puisse être Cracmol.

– Et si les gens s'en rendent compte quand même ? objecta Elisa.

Gwendolyn fit craquer ses phalanges d'un air menaçant :

– S'ils s'attaquent à mon employé, je leur défonce la face.

– … Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, finit par dire Elisa avec un large sourire. Allez, j'suis convaincue. Tu sais à qui tu vas proposer l'offre ?

– Brian pour l'été, fit aussitôt son amie. J'adore mon petit frère, vraiment, mais il a besoin d'affronter un peu le monde extérieur. Pour le reste de l'année, je vais demander à Myriam si elle connait des gens intéressés parmi ses connaissances Cracmols.

Elisa hocha la tête, puis sourit. Jusque-là, leur réunion avait été plutôt productive. Elles s'étaient mis d'accord pour embaucher un employé, avaient réfléchi à plusieurs projets d'invention, et passé en revue les chiffres de B&B, qui étaient vraiment bons. Comme Gwendolyn avait un peu baissé les prix, la vente de miroirs communicants décollait. Plusieurs centaines de personnes en possédaient un, désormais. Gwendolyn fabriquait ces miroirs à un rythme soutenu, mais Elisa était aussi chargée d'en fabriquer autant que possible cet été pour renflouer leurs stocks. Franchement, ce business allait comme sur des roulettes.

– Rien d'autre ? vérifia-t-elle.

– Hum… A partir de l'été prochain, il me faudra peut-être un employé sorcier pour m'aider à bidouiller les montres et les miroirs. On a vraiment une grosse demande. Mais il n'y a rien d'urgent, on pourra en rediscuter dans quelques mois.

Déjà Elisa était en train de mentalement passer en revue les gens à qui elle faisait assez confiance pour les laisser entrer dans le business de B&B. Puis elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas agir comme Dumbledore, et ne donner des jobs qu'aux gens qui lui étaient loyaux. Le plus important, c'était d'obtenir un résultat, et donc d'engager des personnes compétentes. Sur ce point, Gwendolyn saurait mieux juger les candidats qu'elle, et c'était donc elle qui aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

– Rien ne presse, répéta donc la jeune fille avec un sourire. Et pour Tourmaline, tu seras là ?

Gwendolyn fit la moue :

– J'ai promis, non ?

Le mercredi suivant, ils organisaient une réunion générale à Tourmaline. Les futurs profs devaient tous être là, mais aussi les fondateurs, afin de mettre au point les derniers détails du projet. Et ça voulait dire que Gwendolyn allait devoir rencontrer Maturin Rosier… Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère, à en juger par son air contrarié. Elisa renifla avec amusement. Gwendolyn était la dernière fondatrice de Tourmaline à rencontrer le lycanthrope. Matt s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour s'intégrer, et à présent, tout le monde l'appréciait. Il avait même convaincu certaines personnes de revoir leurs préjugés sur les loups-garous, prétextant qu'il étudiait leur maladie (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux) et démontant bon nombre d'idées préconçues sur les lycanthropes.

Elisa retint un sourire, puis passa au dernier point qu'elle voulait aborder avec son associée :

– Au fait, est-ce que Neal est toujours d'accord pour aller assister au procès de Peter Pettigrew ? J'ai besoin qu'il y soit mes yeux et mes oreilles.

– Tu ne seras pas rentrée de voyage à temps ? s'étonna Gwendolyn.

– Si, mais… Je n'aime pas trop les procès. Si je peux, je voudrais éviter d'y aller en personne.

Elle voulait être rentrée du Mexique à temps afin de soutenir Harry, pas pour assister au procès en lui-même. Le souvenir de l'accusation de Lockhart et de ses aveux était encore vif dans sa mémoire. Et ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable…

– Neal compte y aller de toute façon, l'assura Gwendolyn. Il est l'héritier des Bowman, alors il a le droit d'assister Mère au Magenmagot… Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un procès de Mangemort.

Elisa émit un rire jaune. Si elle avait de la chance et que le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques découvrait que Barty Croupton Jr était dans la nature, il y aurait assez rapidement un deuxième procès cet été… Mais bon. Il y avait peu d'espoir. Le père de Cédric n'avait apparemment pas écouté la suggestion de son fils, ou bien son interrogation de Winky n'avait rien donné, car Elisa n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Mais bon, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au Ministère pour faire preuve de compétence.

Il y eut le tintement d'une clochette dans le miroir, et Gwendolyn se détourna une seconde, sans doute en direction de la porte de la boutique. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec un sourire d'excuse :

– Je dois y aller, j'ai des clients. Dis bonjours à Harry pour moi !

– Bien sûr, l'assura Elisa. Bon après-midi !

La connexion se coupa, et le miroir communicant n'afficha plus que le reflet d'Elisa. La jeune fille referma son poudrier de laiton, le rangea dans sa poche, et se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, sa mère était en train d'entretenir un buisson d'hibiscus qui était retourné à l'état sauvage depuis des années, tout en gardant un œil amusé sur son mari qui était en train d'apprendre à Harry comment fonctionnait une voiture. Le pilote de ligne et l'apprenti sorcier étaient tous les deux penchés au-dessus du moteur de la vieille Citroën de Michael, le capot ouvert maintenu en place par un sort de lévitation, et une boite à outils ouverte à leurs pieds.

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry faisait vraiment partie de sa famille, désormais. C'était une des choses qu'elle n'avait pas planifié, qu'elle n'avait même pas prévu. C'était juste arrivé. Elle l'avait pratiquement adopté, et… ses parents avaient suivi le mouvement. Harry était assez discret pour s'intégrer dans le clan Bishop sans faire de vague. Observateur, futé, curieux, patient avec les loisirs fantasques d'Isabelle, et perpétuellement émerveillé par les talents de bricoleur de Michael. Elisa était prête à parier sa veste d'aviateur que, d'ici deux semaines, son père aurait appris au jeune Potter comment crocheter une serrure et comment attraper un poisson à mains nues dans une rivière.

… Son père était la personne la plus cool du monde. Sérieusement, Indiana Jones pouvait aller se rhabiller, là.

La Poufsouffle secoua la tête avec amusement, puis rangea son miroir communicant. Une seconde, elle hésita à reprendre la lecture de _La force cachée de l'esprit_ , de Grant Tespri, le grimoire qu'elle avait acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes et qui détaillait tous les usages utiles de l'Occlumancie. Ce bouquin était fascinant. Dense et parfois super-compliqué, mais fascinant. Il contenait même une brève introduction à la Légilimancie, qu'elle allait définitivement lire avant la rentrée. Elle était plutôt au point sur la méthode de barricader son esprit. Dresser un mur était facile. Et une fois cette méthode maîtrisée, les bases de la technique d'organisation de l'esprit étaient également posées. C'était d'ailleurs là-dessus que s'était reposé Elisa pour refouler ses excès de colère. Le mur mental empêchait les agressions extérieures, mais permettait aussi de refouler les émotions violentes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Oui, l'Occlumancie était fascinante. Elisa adorait se perdre dans sa propre tête, réfléchir à structurer des trucs, à visualiser l'architecture de ses projets ou de ses souvenirs. Après tout, quand elle était encore un bébé, elle avait passé l'essentiel de son temps à faire exactement ça.

– Je me demande si c'est narcissique d'aimer autant me balader dans mon propre esprit, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. C'est un peu comme si j'étais un peintre qui passe son temps à faire son autoportrait, non ?

Elle considéra la question un instant, puis haussa les épaules. C'était probablement juste du perfectionnisme. Et puis, de toute façon, mieux valait qu'elle se consacre à des élans narcissiques à l'intérieur de son crâne, plutôt que de se mettre à crier sur d'autres profs. Sérieusement, quand elle se mettait en rogne, c'était comme si le filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau disparaissait.

Son regard se reporta sur Harry, à côté de son père. Elle hésitait toujours à lui apprendre l'Occlumancie. C'était un dilemme qui la poursuivait depuis… Depuis des années en fait. Si elle apprenait à Harry à protéger son esprit, Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui envoyer de fausses visions. Mais Harry ne pourrait pas non plus l'espionner à travers leur lien. Et si tout se déroulait comme dans le canon, ce lien était la seule chose qui permettrait de sauver Mr Weasley quand il serait attaqué par Nagini au Ministère !

Quoique. Dans cet univers, les miroirs communicants existaient, et en équiper l'Ordre du Phénix était tout à fait possible. Cela éviterait de devoir compter sur la télépathie pour savoir quand quelqu'un se faisait attaquer…

Elle finit par secouer la tête. Elle apprendrait l'Occlumancie à Harry quand il commencerait à avoir de visions, pas avant. Et puis si Voldemort essayait de lui envoyer de fausses visions, Harry était assez malin pour les vérifier. Il n'était plus aussi impulsif que dans le canon, et surtout, il faisait confiance à des gens qui seraient capable de lui faire entendre raison. Sans compter qu'entre le Patronus et les miroirs communicants, vérifier que Voldemort avait un otage serait nettement plus facile.

Elisa soupira, repoussa le grimoire de Grant Tespri de côté, puis jeta un coup d'œil au fatras qui encombrait son bureau. Au terme des BUSES, les élèves n'avaient normalement pas de devoirs de vacances, mais Elisa avait déjà commencé à lire deux livres du niveau des ASPICS, l'un sur les Sortilèges, l'autre sur la Défense. Sous ses deux bouquins se trouvaient également plusieurs brochures jaunies, découvertes au fond d'une librairie du Chemin de Traverse, et qui expliquaient comment se protéger si les Mangemorts attaquaient. Comment jeter des sorts pour se cacher, quelle stratégie adopter pour détourner l'attention, ce genre de chose. Etant donné que Barty Croupton Jr était dans la nature, Elisa avait décidé qu'elle allait se préparer à la guerre dès maintenant.

Et, franchement, peut-être qu'elle devrait aussi y préparer Harry.

Il était désormais un excellent duelliste, aussi puissant qu'elle. Elisa avait l'avantage de l'expérience, mais Harry était plus agile, plus vif, et aussi naturellement doué qu'Helen. Pour autant, ça ne serait sans doute pas suffisant, si jamais il se retrouvait face à une dizaine de Mangemorts ou bien face à Voldemort lui-même. Elisa se mordilla la joue, pensive.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre à utiliser la Force. C'était quelque chose qui se travaillait depuis l'enfance. Mais peut-être qu'elle devrait lui apprendre le lancer de couteau ? Elle utilisait des couteaux de jet japonais, désormais, et le set de couteaux de jet amérindien avec lequel elle avait débuté devait être quelque part dans la maison. Harry avait une très bonne coordination et un œil pour le détail : il s'en sortirait sans doute mieux qu'elle. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui donner un couteau-papillon ou tout autre arme blanche. Les Mangemorts essaieraient de le capturer et donc de le délester de sa baguette, mais ils ne s'attendraient certainement pas à ce que le Survivant leur plante un poignard dans la viande. Et d'accord, l'idée d'attaquer avec un couteau semblait infiniment plus barbare que celle de combattre avec une baguette comme quelqu'un de civilisé, mais…

Toutes les astuces étaient bonnes pour survivre.

Bon, alors c'était décidé. Cet été, elle apprenait à Harry à lancer des couteaux. Oh, et elle devrait l'emmener à un centre de paint-ball. Courir, se cacher, affronter les tirs de plusieurs ennemis en même temps, c'était une situation qu'il valait mieux affronter pour la première fois dans un contexte de jeu. Et ensuite… Hum, quoi d'autre ? Elle devrait peut-être se renseigner sur les moyens de survivre en tant que fugitifs, pour prendre des notes et renseigner ceux qui en auraient besoin. Et accumuler de l'argent moldu sur un compte en banque, pour avoir des réserves au cas où il faudrait disparaitre du monde magique.

Elisa griffonna rapidement une liste dans un de ses carnets. Ça ne représentait pas beaucoup de boulot. Elle réfléchissait à certains de ces projets (comme celle de se faire des réserves chez les Moldus) depuis plus d'une décennie : elle avait déjà une assez bonne idée de comment mettre ses plans à exécution.

Et en parlant de mettre ses plans à exécution… Elle devait coucher sur le papier ses idées pour gérer le Tournoi.

– Avec un peu de chance personne ne reviendra à la vie, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un carnet.

Elle avait six projets pour empêcher Cédric d'entrer dans le Tournoi et quatre idées pour empêcher le nom d'Harry d'y être entré, ainsi que deux idées plus ou moins élaborées pour empêcher l'affaire de tourner au scandale si jamais Harry était quand même désigné comme champion. Elle avait la Carte pour dénicher la présence de Mangemorts cachés sous Polynectar, elle avait compilé des notes sur Rita Skeeter (y compris son talent d'Animagus) pour lui faire du chantage si nécessaire, elle avait commencé à étudier les Portoloins, et elle comptait aller jusqu'à Little Hangleton pour voir si elle pouvait cartographier le cimetière et avoir une meilleure idée du champ de bataille à venir. Oh, et elle avait aussi neuf idées différentes pour faire face à un dragon, quatre idées pour libérer les otages au fond du lac, et trois plans pour atteindre le centre du labyrinthe de la Troisième tâche en premier. Quelle que soit la personne que la Coupe choisirait pour représenter Poudlard, Elisa avait déjà dans sa manche de quoi lui servir la victoire sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir inquiète, mais… Ça semblait encore loin. Encore irréel, presque. Parfois, Elisa ne réalisait pas pleinement à quel point elle vivait cette histoire avant d'être plongée dans l'action. Certains éléments du canon lui semblaient n'être que ça : des histoires.

Et Elisabeth Bishop n'en était pas l'héroïne.

– Eh, Magister !

Elisa sursauta violemment, faisant tomber sa plume par terre et tâchant d'encre sa page couverte de notes. Elle marmonna un rapide _Evanesco_ , puis se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre où se tenait Harry Potter, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur. Le Survivant avait du cambouis jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi que si le bout du nez.

– Tu es trop mignon comme ça. _Récurvite_ !

La majeure partie du cambouis disparu, mais pas tout. La Poufsouffle grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les sorts d'entretien…

– Merci, sourit le Survivant. Eh, tu veux venir t'entraîner au duel ?

Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Toujours. Tu as fini de trifouiller la voiture ?

– C'était une étude de la complexité des mécaniques moldues, protesta dignement le Gryffondor. Et oui, j'ai fini. Ton père a rangé la voiture.

Ce qui rappelait à Elisa qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un volant depuis plus d'un an. Pourtant, elle avait demandé à son père de lui apprendre à conduire… Mais elle avait un peu oublié, avec tous ses projets. Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle remettrait le sujet sur le tapis demain. Et elle inviterait Harry. Le gamin serait sans doute ravi d'apprendre à conduire.

Elle se leva donc de son siège, rangea rapidement ses carnets couverts de notes, et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de suivre Harry et de quitter la pièce. Ils pratiquaient toujours le duel dans le jardin, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils descendirent en direction du rez-de-chaussée.

– Au fait ! lança la jeune fille avec une feinte nonchalance. Je m'étais promis de t'introduire aux films Disney, et il y en a un qui passe au cinéma en ce moment. Le _Roi Lion_ , ça t'intéresse ? On pourrait y aller tous les quatre, avec mes parents, il a l'air vraiment bien.

Elle avait vu (enfin, revu, si on comptait ses visionnages de sa vie précédente) le _Roi Lion_ avec Trisha à peine quatre jours plus tôt, mais elle ne s'en était pas lassée. Elle avait toujours adoré ce film. Les couleurs ! L'émotion ! Les chansons ! Les personnages ! Et puis, maintenant qu'elle vivait dans l'univers de JKR, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons entre Dumbledore et Rafiki le vieux babouin. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait le directeur, elle allait devoir se retenir très fort de le regarder en face, sinon elle allait le visualiser avec une tête de singe bleu et rouge et éclater de rire.

Yep, le _Roi Lion_ , c'était cool. Et franchement, c'était un élément indispensable à la culture générale du petit Harry Potter !

– Avec un titre pareil, c'est fait pour un Gryffondor comme moi ! rigola le Survivant. D'accord, pourquoi pas. Mais ton père part le week-end prochain, alors il faut qu'on fasse ça avant.

Elisa haussa les épaules :

– Pas de souci. C'est pas comme si j'avais un planning chargé.

Harry afficha un air exagérément incrédule, et elle roula des yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu tendance à faire dix mille choses à la fois, et à être toujours plongée jusqu'au cou dans ses différents projets. Mais… Cet été, elle se le promettait, elle mettrait tout à plat et ferait de la place dans son emploi du temps pour le gigantesque évènement qui allait occuper l'année scolaire à venir. Après tout, c'était cette année-là qui marquait le grand bouleversement de la saga canon, le pivot de l'intrigue.

– C'est vrai ! insista-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de devoirs de vacances cette année. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as fait les tiens ?

– J'ai terminé ma carte d'Astronomie et j'ai commencé la dissertation d'Histoire, _Magister_. Je gère, t'inquiète.

– Je croyais que tu allais commencer par tes devoirs de Potions parce que c'était les plus chiants ?

Harry toussota :

– Euh, j'attends d'être chez les Weasley pour les faire. Fred et George sont étonnamment bons en Potions, et Percy m'aide à faire des dissertations bien structurées.

Et les trois frères de Ron étaient toujours ravis que le Survivant leur demande un coup de main. Elisa s'étonna un instant que Ron ne soit pas jaloux, puis elle se rappela qu'il recopiait ses devoirs sur Harry. C'était donc dans son intérêt de laisser son meilleur ami rechercher les conseils de ses aînés.

– Est-ce que tu insinues que mes dissertations ne sont pas structurées ? fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

– Elisa, tu es naze en potions.

Certes. La Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir. Elle réussissait à avoir des notes acceptables, mais cette matière n'était vraiment pas son truc. Elle commençait à se dire que c'était pire que la Métamorphose.

Après tout, la Métamorphose ça reposait sur un raisonnement mathématique. Difficile, mais pas hors de portée. Tandis que les Potions, c'était un ménage de physique, de chimie et de mysticisme incompréhensible ! Réciter les propriétés des ingrédients, c'était facile, mais retenir tous les effets de leurs possibles interactions, c'était mission impossible.

– J'ai hâte de pouvoir laisser tomber cette matière après les BUSES, confia-t-elle à Harry.

– J'aimerais bien faire pareil, soupira le Gryffondor avec regret. Mais il faut avoir au moins un ASPICS en Potions pour devenir Auror ou Guérisseur, et ce sont mes deux premiers choix de carrière.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Elisa. C'est vrai que tu y réfléchissais en juin dernier… Et c'est quoi ton troisième choix ?

– Prof de Défense, répondit aussitôt le Survivant. Soit à Poudlard, soit à Tourmaline.

Elisa esquissa un immense sourire. Vraiment, les changements qu'avaient subis Harry par rapport au canon n'étaient que positifs. Enfin, peut-être que c'était un peu narcissique de sa part de dire ça, parce que la plupart de ses changements étaient dû à _son_ influence, mais… Harry était plus confiant et plus serein, parce qu'il avait pu quitter les Dursley. Il s'ouvrait davantage aux autres. Il avait moins de préjugés envers les Serpentard, grâce à la présence de cette Maison au CEM, et grâce à l'amitié discrète du Trio d'Or avec Tracey Davies. Il n'était pas absorbé dans une rivalité amère avec Drago Malefoy, suite à la soudaine maturité de celui-ci après ce qui était arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et il était plus responsable, plus mature, plus… normal. Il se préoccupait de ses devoirs, n'hésitait pas à demander de l'aide à ses pairs, il pensait au futur.

Il voulait devenir Guérisseur pour aider les autres. Il voulait devenir prof pour enseigner aux générations futures ! Est-ce que ce n'était pas extraordinaire ?

Le Harry du canon avait toujours eu un tas de problèmes, engendrés par la façon affreuse dont il avait été traité par les Dursley, mais aussi par les adultes du monde sorcier. Le Harry du canon ne faisait confiance qu'à une poignée de gens, et sa vue de monde était distordue par la paranoïa et la méfiance. Par exemple, il pensait que seuls les gens qui l'aimaient lui disaient la vérité. Ainsi, Sirius Black avait toujours raison (même quand il lui disait de fonder un club de Défense illégal qui pouvait les faire renvoyer) et que Rogue était forcément un traître. Le Harry du canon était un gamin maltraité, abusé, qui avait la mentalité d'un animal traqué. Il considérait inconsciemment que les gens étaient par défaut des ennemis prêts à lui faire du mal, et à qui on ne pouvait absolument pas faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas penser au futur, parce qu'il était occupé à survivre à l'instant présent. Il ne pouvait pas être serein ou se concentrer sur ses études, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Pas étonnant que la seule voie qu'il ait envisagée pour l'avenir ait été celle d'Auror. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre que se battre.

… En y pensant, c'était vraiment horriblement triste. Elisa espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait aucun univers parallèle où personne n'avait sauvé Harry, parce que c'était une pensée trop odieuse à contempler. Ce gamin, c'était pratiquement son petit frère d'adoption. Il méritait tellement mieux que ce que le canon avait à lui offrir.

– Tu es déjà en train de penser à tes projets ? lança le Gryffondor avec amusement tandis qu'ils sortaient dans le jardin. Je savais bien que tu avais déjà des inventions sur le feu.

– C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Elisa en retournant à la réalité.

Harry renifla avec dérision, et la Poufsouffle concéda :

– Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai des idées. J'ai deux ou trois idées. Je vais essayer de me replonger dans mes vieux schémas pour inventer la vidéo version sorcière, et je voudrais créer un truc qui stocke la magie et qui la relâche sur commande pour que les Cracmols puissent utiliser les objets activés par magie, comme le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Et puis, je veux faire un modèle de MagicoGlisseur qui va sous l'eau.

Isabelle, qui était en train de ranger ses outils de jardinage, hocha gravement la tête :

– Bonne idée. L'eau figure de manière importante dans votre avenir proche à tous les deux. Pas autant que le feu, cependant. Beaucoup de feu, apparemment.

Harry et Elisa se regardèrent, un peu alarmés.

– Je vais apprendre le Sortilège Gèle-Flammes, finit par dire le Survivant. Juste pour être sûr. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

– Excellente idée ! approuva Isabelle.

Elisa doutait que le Sortilège Gèle-Flamme résiste au feu d'un dragon (qui était imprégné de magie, contrairement aux flammes ordinaires), mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Au besoin, elle modifierait ce sort pour y ajouter des éléments du Charme du Bouclier. Tiens, c'était un projet intéressant, ça…

– Tu as regardé le futur pour l'année prochaine ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

Quand ça concernait Poudlard, Isabelle ne parvenait jamais à faire des prédictions complètement exactes. Elisa suspectait que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, elle était une force du chaos qui passait son temps à bousculer le destin. N'empêcher, quand sa mère observait les étoiles ou sa boule de cristal, ses observations sur la trame du futur étaient toujours étonnamment proches de la vérité.

– Les étoiles prédisent une catastrophe à la fin de l'année, fit Isabelle d'un ton soucieux. Je n'ai pas de signe de Mort, mais ce sera quelque chose de grave, dont les conséquences s'étendront sur des années à venir.

Elisa grimaça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le retour à la vie de Voldemort était inévitable, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher ? Ce n'était pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout. Mais l'absence de signe de Mort devait vouloir dire qu'elle sauvait Cédric… Elle s'accrocha fermement à cette certitude. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne laisserait absolument pas mourir ses amis.

– Une année comme les autres alors, marmonna Harry.

Comme Elisa, il avait complètement abandonné l'illusion que Poudlard soit un endroit sûr. La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude amical :

– Allez, avec un peu de chance, cette fois, on ne sera pas au centre du chaos !

Harry roula des yeux, ironique :

– Bizarrement, j'en doute…

Il n'avait pas tort. Elisa renifla avec amusement, puis se retourna vers sa mère, qui le regardait avec patience, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

– Tant qu'il n'y a pas de dragons, on devrait s'en sortir.

Sa mère eut l'air pensive. Harry, lui, prit un air horrifié.

– Arrête, ne tente pas le sort !

 _Trop tard !_ faillit dire Elisa. Mais elle se contint, parce que même si les dragons étaient un affreux danger qu'aucun directeur sain d'esprit ne ferait entrer dans son école (ce qui en disait long sur l'état mental de Dumbledore), ils étaient quand même l'une des créatures les plus cools de tout l'univers magique et elle mourrait d'impatience d'en voir un en vrai. Elle resterait à bonne distance bien sûr, mais quand même. Un dragon !

Oui, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Choixpeau avait dit qu'elle aurait parfaitement sa place à Gryffondor. Parfois, son instinct de survie prenait des vacances.

Mais passons.

– Je devrais aussi me chercher un associé ou un assistant pour faire des MagicoGlisseurs, continua à réfléchir Elisa tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction de la forêt d'érables derrière la maison. Honnêtement, je commence à avoir du mal à faire face à la demande.

– Tu pourrais demander aux profs de Tourmaline de te donner un coup de main, suggéra Harry. Le produit des ventes irait à la trésorerie de l'école, et ça les occuperait quand ils n'ont pas cours. Etant donné qu'il y aura moins de trente élèves, franchement, ils ne seront pas surchargés de boulot.

C'était une excellente idée, et Elisa se fit une note mentale d'évoquer le sujet avec les sorciers engagés par Tourmaline.

– Bon plan, approuva-t-elle. Tu penses qu'ils seront d'accord ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Je ne les connais pas. Mais je fais confiance à Madeline et aux autres. Et puis, Tourmaline a un prof de Sortilèges et un prof de Runes, et ce sont les trucs principaux que tu utilises pour faire des Glisseurs. Et finalement, ça permettrait de donner un coup de pouce au budget de l'école.

Elisa hocha pensivement la tête. Yep, Harry était vraiment différent de sa version du canon. Plus réaliste, plus pragmatique : il se souciait des finances de l'école, par exemple. Et il était aussi plus mature. Il ne connaissait pas le personnel de Tourmaline, mais les considérait quand même comme une possible option. C'était le genre de truc qui ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit du Harry du canon, qui ne se fiait qu'aux gens qu'il connaissait personnellement.

– Je demanderai à Matt Rosier et Romaric Clemens ce qu'ils en pensent. Romaric enseigne deux matières, mais ce sont des options, donc il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à caser une activité supplémentaire dans son emploi du temps. Et Matt… Il ne refusera pas un moyen d'augmenter son budget.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

– Il a des problèmes d'argent ?

– Oh, réalisa Elisa. Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Oui, on peut dire ça. Matt est un loup-garou. Sa famille l'a mis à la porte et, mis à part Tourmaline, personne ne veut l'engager.

Harry n'avait pas les préjugés de la plupart des sorciers, mais il plissa quand même le front d'un air pensif. Le seul loup-garou qu'il connaissait était Remus Lupin, et… Il n'avait pas laissé une bonne impression. Suite à la lettre de Crawford et aux articles de Rita Skeeter, Lupin était considéré comme un homme violent, dangereux, profondément manipulateur, et hypocrite. Rien n'aurait été plus éloigné de la vérité, mais Lupin avait été si honteux de ses actes qu'il ne s'était même pas défendu…

– Tu lui fais confiance ? finit par dire le jeune Gryffondor.

Elisa réfléchit. Finalement, elle hocha la tête :

– Oui. Il est sympa, cultivé, et plutôt ouvert d'esprit, pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé par des bigots. Il tient sincèrement à Neal. Et il veut vraiment ce job de prof, il est prêt à obéir à toutes nos mesures de sécurité. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, mais de ce que je sais… Je lui fais confiance.

– Alors il n'y a pas de problème, conclut Harry. Et puis, Michael dit que tout le monde mérite une chance, de toute façon.

Elisa hocha la tête avec un sourire. Oui, c'était bien le genre de chose que dirait son père…

Généralement, elle passait plus de temps avec sa mère qu'avec son père, durant les vacances. C'était en partie dû au fait que Michael était souvent absent, mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle se sentait plus proche d'Isabelle. Pourtant, elle s'était rapprochée de son père durant ses dernières années. Il avait été là quand elle avait eu besoin d'un soutien solide après l'incident du journal de Jedusor. Et surtout, c'était avec Michael qu'Harry s'entendait le mieux. Parfois, Elisa se demandait si son père aurait voulu un deuxième enfant. Un garçon, plus enclin qu'Elisa à bricoler sur la voiture, et moins absorbé par des disciplines magiques que Michael ne pouvait pas vraiment appréhender. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait si vite adopté Harry…

Mais d'un autre côté, qui n'adopterait pas Harry ? Quand il était arrivé chez eu pour la première fois, c'était un gamin effrayé, qui voulait désespérément une famille. Il s'était mis en quatre pour s'intégrer, il acceptait les lubies d'Isabelle et les absences de Michael, il acceptait l'obsession d'Elisa avec ses recherches et ses inventions. Et il faisait partie de la famille, maintenant. Tout comme il avait fait partie de la famille Weasley dans le canon.

Elisa fronça les sourcils en repensant à ça. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir intégré Harry à sa famille, bien sûr que non. Le jeune Gryffondor était toujours proche des Weasley, donc ce n'était pas comme si Elisa l'avait privé de son lien avec la famille de Ron. Et puis, inviter Harry chez les Bishop avait permis de le retirer plus ou moins légalement de l'emprise des Dursley, et faire disparaître leur présence de la vie du jeune sorcier l'avait littéralement métamorphosé. Non, le seul truc qui déplaisait à Elisa, c'était que… Eh bien, Harry avait une _vraie_ famille maintenant, grâce au Bishop : alors comment allait-il réagir quand Sirius Black allait réclamer sa garde ? Parce que ça allait définitivement arriver. De ça, elle était certaine.

L'issue de procès de Pettigrew était déjà jouée d'avance. Tout le blâme allait être mis sur le dos de Croupton, parce que c'était le bouc émissaire désigné d'avance, et parce que les morts ne pouvaient guère se défendre. Pettigrew serait condamné avec beaucoup d'outrage et d'indignation vertueuse de la part du Ministère. Peut-être qu'ils le condamneraient au Baiser du Détraqueur, pour effacer son existence qui était la preuve de l'échec de leur système judiciaire. Ou peut-être qu'ils concluraient un marché avec lui et le condamneraient juste à la prison à vie s'il avouait que Croupton était son complice ? C'était plausible aussi.

Dans tous les cas, Sirius serait innocenté. Les médias s'étaient trop emparés de l'affaire pour que le Ministère puisse la censurer. Narcissa était sans doute déjà en train de prendre ses précautions pour que Sirius (l'héritier légitime des Black) ne puisse pas entrer dans son coffre à Gringotts ou porter atteinte à son patrimoine personnel. Andromeda avait sans doute déjà renoué contact avec son cousin favori. Les différents Sang-Purs de l'aristocratie se rongeaient les ongles, espérant désespérément que Lord Black n'allait pas prendre le siège qui lui revenait au Magenmagot. Bref, la libération de Sirius Black était garantie, et… A partir de là, Elisa n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Harry n'allait sans doute pas vouloir vivre directement chez Sirius. Il ne le connaissait pas, et il avait une assez piètre opinion de lui. Mais, légalement, s'il refusait d'aller vivre avec son parrain, il pourrait être forcé de retourner chez les Dursley. Dans tous les cas, son lieu de résidence allait désormais intéresser Dumbledore (ainsi que tous les fouineurs du Ministère), et il ne pourrait plus cacher très longtemps le fait qu'il vivait chez les Bishop…

Elle soupira. Ils aviseraient quand ils se retrouveraient devant ce choix. Et puis, aller vivre chez Sirius Black ne serait pas la pire chose à arriver à Harry, au contraire. Son parrain allait sans doute loger dans un endroit moins déprimant que Square Grimmauld (puisque cette maison appartenait désormais à Narcissa), et en plus, il ferait sans doute tout son possible pour se faire aimer de son filleul… Y compris le laisser passer l'été avec les Bishop ou les Weasley.

Mais passons.

Harry et elle finirent par arriver à leur coin préféré pour s'entraîner, le bord d'un petit étang au fond du jardin, pas très loin de la forêt d'érables. Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, ils prirent leurs positions, à sept mètres l'un de l'autre comme dans une arène de duel classique. Elisa se fit la réflexion que si elle plaçait des runes explosives sur ce champ de bataille, et qu'elle les faisait détonner au milieu du duel… Elle aurait une victoire garantie.

C'était une idée à creuser. Les séances du Challenge de l'année prochaine nécessiteraient sûrement un peu plus de violence qu'auparavant, et il valait mieux être préparée.

– Prête ? lança Harry.

Elisa se mit en garde, et inspira à plein poumons. L'air sentait le sous-bois, la poussière, le miel, et l'herbe piétinée. Une odeur de vacances, de victoire, de liberté.

En septembre prochain, elle devrait se préparer à l'année scolaire la plus difficile de sa vie, tricher dans une compétition internationale, tromper un artefact centenaire, peut-être arrêter un Mangemort, sans doute combattre tout le système judiciaire qui essaierait de lui voler son petit frère, protéger les élèves de Poudlard, et empêcher le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps de revenir à la vie et de tuer Harry dans le processus. Il y aurait de la trahison, de la suspicion, des mensonges, du drame, de la diffamation, des dragons. Et ça serait dur.

Mais pour l'instant ? Pour l'instant elle avait gagné. Elle avait triomphé du journal de Tom Jedusor, et avait aussi détruit le diadème. Elle avait passé ses BUSES, s'était imposée comme leader des élèves, portait le titre de Magister avec fierté. Elle avait sauvé Hagrid. Elle avait protégé des dizaines d'enfants des Détraqueurs. Elle avait permis la capture de Pettigrew, et bientôt un homme innocent allait être libéré. Grâce à elle.

Alors oui, pour le moment, Elisa savourait sa victoire. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Et elle était prête à encaisser tout ce que le destin allait lui balancer.

– C'est parti !

.

* * *

.

Voilàààà. A la semaine prochaine pour le Bonus Spécial ! N'oubliez pas de poser toutes vos questions !

.


	16. Bonus Spécial

**.**

 **Bonus spécial**

 **.**

Hello ! Et voilà, on arrive à la fin de ce tome 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous lirez le tome 4 qui sortira dans un peu plus de deux semaines (je pense le poster le 1er décembre). En attendant, un nouveau bonus hors-série va sortir, donc gardez l'œil ouvert !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, même si ce n'était que quelques mots, même si c'était une critique ! Les reviews, c'est la dope de l'auteur. Alors merci à vous tous, Rose-Eliade, luffynette, Mayoune, Leguramine, BlancheEner, debralovelove, Aomine59, AndouilleEtSushi, Elesdei, Les Feuilles d'Automne, IceQueen38, Streema, louny9895, Imthebest, Kuro no Kage, Johann D E, Niakovic, SugarBrown, Casildamalefoy, melu49, Eliie Evans, Allan Eddem, Gilgalad Swiftblade, Dame Aureline, Lune Pourpre, Elaia Gurialde, Leuleau, Plume Black, Lamesis, evapplefield, LAAdeline, kilga, Hiyoru, Catoche, Zarbi, Marie la Petite, Akagitsune, NessieLochNessMonster… Et quelques autres, qui apparaissent sporadiquement, et qui parfois ne laissent pas de pseudo pour leur répondre ou les remercier =)

Un grand merci également à mes deux Bêta, qui corrigent mes fautes, pointes mes tournures de phrases bizarres, les incohérences d'un chapitre à l'autre… Enfin bref, merci à **Fiona** et à **Gladoo89** , sans qui la lecture de mes chapitres vous ferait sans doute pleurer du sang ! xD

.

* * *

.

Ce bonus spécial est également l'occasion de répondre à vos questions, quelles qu'elles soient. Alors allons-y !

 **Harry est-il resté impliqué dans la gestion de Tourmaline (comme dans le 1** **er** **chapitre) ?**

Hum… Non. Il est ami avec les fondateurs, et ça lui faisait plaisir de donner un coup de main pour l'aménagement du bâtiment, mais il n'a ni l'envie ni les compétences pour s'impliquer dans la gestion d'une école. Il reste ami avec les fondateurs, et particulièrement Gwendolyn et Elisa : mais il ne va pas se mêler des affaires du personnel de Tourmaline, si c'est la question. Il n'a même pas rencontré les profs qu'ils ont engagés.

.

 **Est-ce que les Warrington vont contacter Tourmaline pour leur dernier fils ?**

Oui ! Ils vont effectivement envoyer Julian le Cracmol à Tourmaline… sans savoir qu'il y a des profs moldus, évidemment XD En fait, seul le nom de la directrice (Madeline Hopkrik) est connu, et comme c'est un nom de Sang-Pur, cela suffit à rassurer les Warrington. Ils se disent que les profs sont soit des sorciers, soit des Cracmols de bonne famille come elle. Et puis, la clause de confidentialité dans le contrat d'inscription, ça leur plaît aussi.

.

 **En parlant de Cracmol et de magie : les Cracmols pourraient-ils placer et utiliser des runes efficaces, ou faudrait-il être nécessairement sorcier ?**

Les Cracmols ont de la magie en eux, mais ne peuvent pas l'exprimer. Donc ils pourraient tracer des runes… Mais pas les activer, par exemple. Leur magie est entièrement intérieure.

Cela dit, j'imagine bien les Cracmols comme capable de maîtriser différents types de magie moins flamboyants : la divination, l'Occlumancie, etc.

.

 **Elisa a connu Tonks et Charlie, non ? Comment s'entend-t-elle avec eux ?**

Je crois l'avoir déjà écrit en plus x) Elle a adoré Tonks, elle la suivait partout comme un bébé golden retriever en manque d'affection. D'ailleurs, on en apprendra plus là-dessus dans les premiers chapitres du tome 4, car Elisa va revoir Tonks !

Sinon, elle était moins proche de Charlie, mais comme elle s'entend bien avec les jumeaux Weasley, forcément, elle connaissait leur frère.

.

 **Pourquoi, quand Elisa révèle que Pettigrew est celui que Sirius est supposé avoir tué, Harry est si surpris ? Il ne le savait pas ?**

Techniquement, si, car c'est dans les articles sur l'arrestation de Sirius (qui sont dans le dossier d'Elisa, et que Trio a fouillé en début d'année). Mais voilà, ça remonte à septembre. Dans la mémoire d'Harry, ce qui est frais, c'est le nom de Pettigrew associé à celui de Sirius en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que victime.

.

 **Est-ce que la nouvelle bonne humeur de Rogue (suite au renvoi de Lupin) va perdurer ?**

La bonne humeur de Rogue n'est pas due tant au renvoi de Lupin qu'à la révélation des fautes des Maraudeurs. Il est canon que Rogue a été traumatisé par eux. Durant sept and ils l'ont stalké, harcelé, humilié, agressé sexuellement au moins une fois, ont tenté de le tuer au moins une fois… Ils n'ont jamais exprimé de remords, ils en riaient, ils disaient que Rogue méritait ça parce qu'il _existait_ , et ils s'en tiraient sans problème à cause de leur popularité et de leurs noms de famille. Rogue les hait d'une façon viscérale que j'ai du mal à envisager.

Et entendre tout son entourage (McGonagall, Dumbledore, etc.) glorifier les Maraudeurs, ça devait remuer le couteau dans la plaie tous les jours, durant des années.

Mais à présent, c'est _fini_. Et pour Rogue, ça doit être libérateur. Moi, je serai en train de chialer de soulagement xD Pour lui, ça lui donne un sens de finalité, une forme de validation. Et ce genre d'émotion est nécessaire à la guérison d'un traumatisme ! C'est nécessaire de voir sa souffrance acceptée si on veut passer à autre chose. Rogue a la chance de guérir, un truc qui ne lui a pas été accordé dans le canon. Alors, oui, il est de bonne humeur, et ça va durer un moment x)

.

 **Que penses-tu de Rogue ? Après tout, il était prêt à laisser Harry mourir quand il a demandé à Dumbledore de protégé Lily !**

Alors, _sur ce point particulier_ (et je vais essayer de ne pas déborder)… Le fait que Rogue ait été prêt à sacrifier Harry et James… C'est purement fanon, dit par les fans. Ce n'est pas canon.

Il est à bout de souffle et il bégaie quand il supplie Dumbledore. Il essaie de parler, il dit « je lui aie demandé… » mais _Dumbledore l'interrompt_. On ne sait absolument pas si Rogue voulait seulement sauver Lily. C'est Dumbledore qui assume ça (et pourquoi assumerait-il autrement ? Il sait juste que Rogue est un Mangemort qui déteste James. Il ne le connait pas).

De mon point de vue, et de ce qu'on sait de Rogue… Oui, sur le plan théorique, il aurait été prêt à laisser James se faire buter. Moi aussi, à sa place. Pour lui, James est une brute, un sadique, quelqu'un qui lui a pourri la vie durant sept ans. De plus, sachant que les brutes deviennent souvent des maris/pères abusif… Rogue ne devait pas penser que Lily était en sécurité avec lui.

James n'a pas abusé ou battu Lily, évidemment (du moins, pour moi). Mais Rogue ne savait pas ça.

Enfin bref. Rogue était sans doute prêt à laisser James mourir. C'est ce que j'uarais fait, moi, à sa place, et je n'ai pas une once de la force morale de Rogue. Mais Harry ? Il ne le voit sans doute même pas comme le fils de James, mais comme _le bébé de Lily_. Alors évidemment qu'il aurait supplié d'épargner le bébé. Il a sans doute demandé à Voldemort s'il était sûr, s'il y avait un moyen de vérifier, si, si, si… Il a sans doute désespérément cherché une faille pour les sauver tous les deux.

Mais bien sûr, il n'a pas carrément demandé à Voldemort d'épargner toute la famille. Eh, oh, un peu de réalisme. Imaginez un peu le dialogue.

 _« Bonjour, Maître sadique, pouvez-vous épargner l'enfant qui est destiné à vous vaincre, ainsi que ses deux parents ? Je sais que je suis supposé haïr son père qui m'a torturé durant toute ma scolarité, mais, euh… je veux me faire sa mère Née-Moldue, et je pense que ça lui ferai plaisir d'avoir sa famille intacte. Mais bien sûr, mon intérêt pour elle est uniquement physique, pas du tout émotionnel, et je ne me soucie pas du tout de ce qu'elle pense ni de ceux qu'elle aime. »_

 _« Severus, tu as visiblement perdu tout sens commun. AVADA KEDAVRA ! Bellatrix, débarrasse-toi du corps pendant que je vais tuer les Potter. »_

Ah ah. Bref, selon moi, Rogue a vu que la SEULE personne qu'il pouvait raisonnablement sauver dans sa demande à Voldy, c'était Lily. Mais ce n'était pas _assez_ , pour lui. S'il voulait uniquement sauver Lily, il se serait arrêté là. Mais il est allé voir Dumbledore pour qu'il cache _toute la famille_. Parce qu'il savait que Dudu n'allait pas sauver que Lily, c'était évident, il allait sauver toute la famille. C'est Dumbledore qui a supposé qu'il se souciait seulement de Lily… Mais avec du recul, il est facile de voir qu'il se trompait.

 _Rogue voulait tous les sauver_. Même si ça voulait dire que Lily ne lui reviendrai jamais, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle et James Potter resterait ensemble, _il voulait tous les sauver_. Il ne serait pas allé Dumbledore en pensant une seule seconde que le directeur protégerait seulement Lily. Il est allé le voir parce qu'il savait qu'il protégerait toute la famille, y comprit Lily, parce qu'elle fait partie du lot.

J'adore le personnage de Rogue (cette complexité ! Ce sarcasme ! Ce génie !), donc je suis prête à en discuter plus longuement, mais je vais m'arrêter là.

.

 **Tu dis que Sirius est le Lord Black légitime… Mais que Drago est l'héritier. Et Sirius a été renié. Ce n'est pas clair ton histoire !**

Ouuups. Je m'explique : Drago est l'héritier présomptif, jusqu'à ce qu'un Lord Black puisse assumer les titres (et donc jusqu'à ce cette histoire de procès soit réglée). Mais sinon, Sirius est toujours Lord Black. Il a été retiré du testament de ses parents et effacé de la tapisserie… Mais même si le canon emploi le mot "déshérité", ce n'est pas _juridiquement_ correct. En effet, il est canon qu'il n'a pas été complètement renié… puisqu'il hérite de Square Grimmauld !

Donc, selon moi, Sirius était privé de son statut et de son héritage _à cause d'Azkaban_ , mais il avait quand même techniquement hérité du patrimoine des Black (et donc, vraisemblablement, de leurs titres). Ce n'est que s'il était mort à Azkaban, ou s'il y avait explicitement renoncé à ses titres, que tout serait revenu à Drago (qui serait du coup devenu Lord Black). Sinon, pour l'instant, tout est en suspend. Là, Drago est l'héritier parce qu'il n'y a pas de Lord Black, mais dès que Sirius sera innocenté, ça changera.

.

 **L'interrogation de Winky va-t-elle permettre au père de Cédric de découvrir que Mr Croupton ne s'est pas suicidé ?**

Nope, désolée. C'est une fraction de l'histoire à laquelle Elisa n'a pas accès (Amos n'a aucune raison de la raconter à Cédric, et Elisa ne peut pas fouiner sans attirer l'attention), mais l'interrogation les a menés dans un cul-de-sac. A la question " _est-ce que c'est ton maître qui t'as ordonné de lui apporter cette potion ?_ ", Winky répondait évidemment _oui_ , puisque c'était son _deuxième_ maître qui le lui avait ordonné. Et ça vaut pour les autres questions ! " _Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Mr Croupton dans la pièce quand il a bu la potion ?" "Il n'y avait que mon maître_ ", a répondu Winky. Etc. !

Eh oui, c'est difficile de savoir qu'il y a un meurtrier et une victime, quand ils ont tous les deux le même nom, sont désignés de la même façon, et qu'on pose des questions sur un suicide (où la même personne est à la fois meurtrier et victime). Bref, Amos Diggory n'a rien trouvé, et a refilé Winky au Service de Gestion des Elfes de Maison.

.

 **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Winky ? A-t-elle rejoint Barty Croupton ?**

Euh… Nope. Il lui avait ordonné de prétendre ne plus avoir de maître (afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère). Du coup… Winky n'ayant plus officiellement de maître, et étant dans un état de détresse qui la rendait incohérente et imprévisible, et donc dangereuse pour le Statut du Secret… Elle a été exécutée.

Les sorciers ne sont pas tendre avec les elfes. Vous comprenez pourquoi, dans le tome 1, tellement d'elfes étaient ravis de retourner en esclavage plutôt que de finir aux mains du Ministère…

.

 **Comment Barty a-t-il tué son père ? Où est-il à présent ? Que fait-il, que prévoit-il ?**

Pour tuer son père, Barty a simplement attendu que l'Impérium se relâche (vu l'angoisse et la frustration de son père accusé, qui n'en dormait plus de la nuit et qui était donc dans un état constant d'épuisement et de stress… ça a dû finir par arriver, surtout que Barty avait déjà commencé à combattre le sort), et il a volé la baguette de son père sur sa table de chevet, avant de le soumettre à son tour à l'Impérium. Puis il a demandé à Winky de lui apporter le poison, et a fait en sorte que son père le boive. Affaire réglée.

Quant à ses activités, maintenant qu'il est libre… Eh eh, ça vous tracasse, hein ? Surtout que contrairement à Pettigrew (qui écoutait ce qui se disait chez les Gryffondor), il n'a _aucune idée_ de où peut être caché Voldemort, ni même de ce qui s'est passé dans le monde depuis douze ans ! Il faudra attende le tome 4 pour avoir les réponses !

.

 **Est-ce que Lucius ne risque pas de dénoncer Elisa à Barty comme responsable de la révélation sur le passé de Voldemort ?**

Non, Lucius n'a aucune raison d'impliquer Elisa. Il est tenu par un serment magique, puisqu'il a reconnu la Dette. Et puis, est-ce que les gens (et je devine que tu t'inquiète surtout de Voldemort ou Barty) vont croire Lucius s'il pond un truc du genre "c'est de la faute d'une petite Poufsouffle ?". Ah ah. Nope.

Voldemort va donc penser que Lucius a agi seul, ou bien qu'il s'est allié à un de ses ennemis (le suspect n°1 était, évidemment, Dumbledore). Et vous connaissez Voldemort… Il ne va pas creuser bien loin une fois qu'il lui sera possible de blâmer Dumbledore x)

Et, pour ceux qui se posent la question : Barty n'est pas un Légilimens, et Voldy sous forme d'avorton n'a qu'une forme réduite de Légilimancie, que Lucius sait aisément bloquer. Le secret est donc en sécurité… Pour l'instant.

.

 **Quels sont les Patronus des différents personnages ?**

Oulà, alors, accrochez-vous parce que grâce aux leçons d'Elisa, ils sont un paquet à avoir un Patronus ! Alors, voyons voir…

Pour la promotion d'Elisa :

 _Elisabeth Bishop :_ Putois d'Europe

 _Trisha Buttermere :_ Ours noir d'Asie

 _Cédric Diggory_ : Orque mâle (de sept mètres de long)

 _Helen Dawlish :_ Cheval (mustang américain)

 _Rhonda Flatbury :_ Chat sauvage tacheté

 _Raashid Hussain :_ Ecureuil gris

 _Fred Weasley :_ Dingo

 _George Weasley_ : Coyote

 _Adrian Pucey :_ Martre des pins

 _Heather Thatcham :_ Mangouste d'Egypte (ironique, je sais…)

 _Tabitha Bainbridge :_ Marmotte des Alpes

 _Terence Higgs :_ Martre des pins

... Et pour la promotion d'Harry et compagnie (sachant qu'Harry a perdu son Patronus…) :

 _Hermione Granger :_ Loutre d'Europe

 _Ronald Weasley :_ Chien (race Jack Russel terrier)

 _Seamus Finnigan :_ Renard roux

 _Sue Li :_ Lapin bélier

 _Terry Boot :_ Chat (race Siamois)

 _Mandy Brockehurst :_ Cochon d'Inde angora

 _Drago Malefoy :_ Hermine blanche

 _Gregory Goyle :_ Rhinocéros blanc

 _Daphnée Greengrass :_ Serpent (couleuvre corail)

 _Tracey Davies :_ Héron (Grand héron)

 _Zacharias Smith :_ Blaireau européen

 _Susan Bones :_ Lévrier anglais (race Whippet)

 _Hannah Abbot :_ Porc-épic

 _Ernie Macmillan :_ Sanglier européen

 _Kevin Entwhistle :_ Raie manta

 _Alicia Kerriden :_ Poney Shetland

Un certain nombre d'élèves (comme Heidi Macavoy ou Tamsin Applebee dans la classe d'Elisa, ou bien Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini dans celle de Drago, ou bien Lavande et Parvati dans celle d'Harry…) n'ont pas de Patronus corporel. Cela dit, pratiquement tout le monde est capable de faire apparaitre un nuage de brume qui peut tenir un Détraqueur à distance.

(Et oui, vous avez bien vu, Adrian et Terence ont le même Patronus :p )

.

 **Personne ne va relever qu'Elisa a** _ **prédit le Tournoi**_ **? Est-ce qu'elle va avoir une réputation de voyante ?**

Quand Elisa veut utiliser le côté mystique de la divination, elle prétend que c'est sa mère qui a lu l'avenir. Elle va garder cette version. Elle ne va pas chercher à se faire passer elle-même pour une voyante, et ses amis, qui lui font confiance, ne vont pas creuser plus loin.

Vous remarquerez que toutes les "prédictions" d'Elisa ont été faites en compagnie de _Poufsouffle_ , en compagnie de gens en qui elle a confiance, qui ont confiance en elle… Et qui ne scrutent pas ses motifs ou ses capacités ! Elle n'a jamais frimé de cette façon devant des Serpentard ou des Serdaigle. En effet, eux, ils analyseraient ce qu'elle dit (comme dans l'OS sur Elisa à Serpentard). Pas à Poufsouffle.

Eh oui. Faire la maligne c'est bien, mais elle ne veut pas se faire passer pour une voyante. Ce serait une imposture… Et, en tant que Poufsouffle, Elisa est mal à l'aise avec ce genre de truc pas honnête x)

Ce qui est quand même assez ironique, avouons-le…

.

 **Pourquoi McGonagall a quitté le poste de directrice de Gryffondor, et pas celui de sous-directrice ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester un emblème de la Maison des lions ?**

Je pensais que ça serai évident, mais… c'était la décision de Dumbledore. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour gérer l'école : faire la paperasse administrative, s'occuper de la gestion quotidienne… bref, tout ce qu'il devrait faire en tant que directeur, mais qu'il délègue parce qu'il est constamment fourré au Ministère.

Il n'y a que deux personnes à qui Dudu fait confiance pour gérer Poudlard, et c'est Rogue et McGonagall. Or, il ne peut pas donner à Rogue le poste de sous-directeur parce qu'il a besoin que son espion reste relativement disponible, en cas de survenances de Mangemorts, etc. En conclusion : McGonagall ne peut pas quitter ce poste. Elle ne peut pas non plus quitter son post de prof de Métamorphose, puisque c'est sa raison pour vivre à Poudlard. Du coup… le job qu'elle abandonne… c'est forcément celui de directrice de Gryffondor.

.

 **Pourquoi Harry a perdu son Patronus ?**

Ah ah, excellente question ! Et pour y répondre, je vais réutiliser l'explication sur les Patronus d'un post sur Tumblr (vous pouvez le trouver sur mon blog _rambling-of-a-potterhead_ si vous cherchez le tag "Patronus").

Bref.

L'incantation " _Expecto Patronum_ " se traduit par " _j'attends un protecteur_ ". Un Patronus prend la forme d'un animal, et devient à moitié conscient, comme doué d'une volonté propre. La forme que prend le Patronus dépend de la personnalité de celui qui l'invoque, de ses bons et de ses mauvais souvenirs… Mais surtout de ce qu'il imagine comme _protection_.

Le Patronus d'Harry est, à l'origine, un cerf. C'est essentiel à l'histoire canon, parce qu'il est répété dans chaque tome que le Patronus d'Harry est _le même que son père_.

Durant ses années à Poudlard, Harry utilise l'idée de son père comme un talisman protecteur, un bouclier. Dans le canon, il décide mourir debout, _comme son père_. Il joue au Quidditch, _comme son père_. Il ressemble à son père. Il est arrogant (d'après Rogue) _comme son père_ , et il en est fier. L'idée que son père soit un héros à qui il puisse ressembler, cela lui donne de la force.

Mais Harry est sa propre personne, avec une personnalité et des expériences très différentes de celles de son père. Et son Patrons n'est pas un cerf, _comme celui de James_.

Son Patronus _est_ James.

Son père est le gardien invoqué par l'incantation, l'idéal auquel il aspire, le modèle sur lequel il s'appuie pour surmonter les mauvais moments. C'est son doudou mental.

Alors, évidemment, quand il apprend que James n'est pas ce protecteur idéalisé… Il est bouleversé. C'est quelque chose de violent, de douloureux. C'est une trahison. Son gardien s'est retourné contre lui. Et… Elisa a beau essayer de le rassurer, le souvenir de James est à jamais terni dans l'esprit d'Harry. Alors il refuse d'en parler, il refuse d'y penser.

Et s'il ne pense plus à James… Evidemment, cela anéanti son Patronus.

Petit point de détail : la réaction d'Harry n'est pas la mienne. Mais Harry a eu une enfance assez brutale, et il en garde des traces, psychologiquement. Ne pas poser de questions, s'attendre au pire, se murer dans le déni et le silence, n'attendre aucune aide… Ce sont des choses que font les enfants abusés, et les Dursley ont _indubitablement_ abusés Harry. Il réagi de manière extrême (c'est aussi le cas dans le canon !), et vous vous dites sans doute que ce n'est pas très normal : mais Harry n'a jamais appris à gérer ses émotions de manière _normale_. Vivre avec les Dursley lui a appris que les seules émotions acceptables pour gérer la douleur, c'est la colère ou l'apathie. Regardez ce qui se passe dans le tome 5 du canon, quand Harry doit faire le deuil de Cédric : il est tout simplement furieux, tout le temps, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi ressentir d'autre. Et quand ensuite il perd Sirius, il se met à nouveau en colère. Il ne pleure pas, il n'en parle pas, il ne fait pas son deuil. Il n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Il hurle, il rage, il en veut aux gens, parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'il connait de survivre à la douleur.

Pas très sain. Et oui, pas très propice à la création d'un Patronus…

.

 **Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas perdu son Patronus dans le canon (tome 5, après avoir vu la Pensine de Rogue) ?**

Parce que dans le canon, James Potter est _la seule figure protectrice_ d'Harry. Il en a aussi des tas de souvenirs positifs : son album photo, mais aussi l'amour de Sirius (qui le rapproche de James), les anecdotes de Remus et Sirius, etc. C'est une part fondamentale de son identité.

Du coup, dans le canon, Harry se refuse à perdre ce « talisman » qu'est l'idée de James. Quand il apprend que son père n'est pas un saint, ça lui fait un choc et ça ébranle profondément sa vision du monde… Mais il s'en remet car il _refuse_ d'abandonner James. Il occulte cette facette du passé des Maraudeurs. Harry est très habitué à avoir une vision "en noir et blanc" des choses, à ce moment-là : il lui faut choisir une version et s'y tenir, et la version qu'il choisi, c'est que son père était un héros et que ses bêtises de jeunesse ne comptent pas. Harry ne lui cherche même pas d'excuse : il _oublie_ complètement, il enfoui ça au fond de son esprit, il n'y pense plus, _ça n'existe plus_. Son père est un héros et il l'aime, point.

Et son Patronus demeure donc un cerf. Son Patronus demeure James.

Et comment lui en vouloir ? Quel autre choix a Harry ? Toute son enfance, on lui a répété que son existence était sans valeur, qu'il était un raté et un minable _comme ses parents_. Apprendre que James et Lily étaient des héros, c'est ce qui lui a donné un nouveau départ, ce qui lui a permis de ne plus se considérer comme "juste Harry", mais comme _Harry Potter_. C'est écrit en toute lettres dans le tome 1 du canon : le moment où Hagrid lui apprend la vérité sur ses parents et l'emmène suivre leurs traces à Poudlard, c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Toute sa vie, James Potter a été un idéal auquel aspirer, une partie fondamentale de sa personnalité. Il n'a aucune autre famille, il n'a aucun autre modèle, _il n'a aucun autre protecteur_ qui pourrait être son Patronus.

Alors si Harry renonçait à la mémoire de son père, ça serait renoncer à la _conception_ qu'il a de lui-même. Ce serait un retour à la case départ. Ce serait comme donner raison aux gens comme Rogue et Pétunia (qui crachent sur son père, et sur lui-même par accessoire). Psychologiquement, c'est trop destructeur. Harry ne peut pas vivre comme ça, dans une version de la réalité où son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien : une version de la réalité où son père n'est pas son protecteur, son Patronus.

Eh oui, Harry est un gamin très endommagé. Je vous rappelle que dans le canon, voir le souvenir de Rogue le pousse à risquer _l'expulsion_ et la _torture_ pour être rassuré, tellement ça le secoue.

Mais bref.

Dans l'univers d'Elisabeth Bishop, en revanche, Harry n'a pas vraiment de souvenirs positifs de son père (mis à par l'album photo)… Mais surtout, il ne se _définit_ pas par lui. Il a d'autres protecteurs : Elisa, mais surtout Michael et Isabelle. Sa famille, ce sont les Bishop. Elisa le réalise un peu tardivement, mais ce sont les Bishop qui ont sauvé Harry des Dursley, qui se sont occupés de lui, qui l'ont vraiment traité comme un membre de leur famille, etc.

Lorsqu'il retrouvera son Patronus, ce sera une évocation d'Isabelle Bishop, d'ailleurs x)

.

 **Considères-tu James comme un crétin fini ?**

Ça dépend x) Je pense que James était gâté, habitué à tout obtenir grâce à son nom ou son or, et qu'il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, que ça le faisait se sentir puissant. Pour autant, James avait aussi de grands rêves, il voulait être un héros, il voulait sauver les gens et combattre les méchants.

Cela dit, il vivait tellement dans une bulle (il est canon que ses parents l'ont eu assez tard et donc l'ont surprotégé) qu'il n'était pas vraiment _conscient_ de la réalité des choses. Par exemple, il n'a jamais pensé au fait que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas automatiquement méchants, au fait qu'être à Gryffondor ne fait pas automatiquement de toi quelqu'un de bien, au fait qu'insister de manière répétée ne peut pas lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il veut (inconcevable pour lui !), ou encore au fait qu'il n'est pas invincible.

Quand j'essaie d'imaginer à quoi James ressemblait durant ses années à Poudlard, c'est bien simple, j'imagine le Drago Malefoy du canon jusqu'au tome 5. Vous pensez que j'exagère ? Pas du tout.

Il est habitué à ce que tout lui réussisse, sa famille est puissante, il est populaire, il est bon au Quidditch, sa Maison le soutient. Certains profs le protègent en passant l'éponge sur ce qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais si vous êtes son ennemi, il est odieux. Il est moqueur, et c'est beaucoup moins drôle d'être la cible de ses railleries plutôt que d'être un spectateur. Il a des préjugés et tends à mettre tous les gens dans le même panier selon des critères arbitraires (familles, Maisons, etc.). Il est désensibilisé à la violence. Le fait que ses ennemis risquent la mort ou la prison lui paraît abstrait… Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils disparaissent de son terrain de jeu (comme Drago, qui est personnellement incapable de meurtre, était surexcité à l'ouverture de la Chambre dans le canon : il ne réalisait pas les enjeux, il voyait juste la peur que ça inspirait à ceux qu'il méprise).

Hum, quoi d'autre… Il est rancunier et hargneux, et si vous l'offensez il fera tuer votre hippogriffe. Parce qu'il le _peut_ , parce que ça lui semble juste, parce qu'il pense que _ça lui revient de droit_. Tout simplement.

Oh, il n'est pas sadique, ou tyrannique. Si les gens le regardent de travers et qu'il sent que son public le trouve violent, ça le mets mal à l'aise. Il est conscient du regard des autres. Il a des limites morales, et il ne se considère pas comme cruel. Mais il est capricieux, et on ne lui a jamais imposé de limites. Il refuse de prendre _non_ comme une réponse, parce que personne ne lui a jamais rien refusé de sa vie. Si on lui dit non, il geint, il proteste, il se fâche, et il se _venge_. Regardez ce que James fait à Rogue quand Lily lui dit qu'elle refuse de sortir avec lui…

Ne vous mettez pas à imaginer Jeoffrey Baratheon, hein ! Mais tout de même, un adolescent avec beaucoup de pouvoir, et qui refuse qu'on résiste à ses caprices, ce n'est pas bon signe.

James a des qualités, bien sûr : comme Drago. Tous les deux sont immensément loyaux, par exemple. Le problème c'est qu'ils sont loyaux à des idées entièrement subjectives. Par exemple, dans le cas de James, c'est l'idée de combattre pour Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, du côté du Bien. Il ne se pose apparemment pas la question de qui est du côté du Bien et qui ne l'est pas. Il est surexcité à l'idée d'être un héros et il suffit qu'on lui pointe vaguement une direction pour qu'il charge. Comme Drago, sauf qu'il était dans l'autre camp dans le canon.

Ou bien (toujours concernant James)… Son amitié avec les autres Maraudeurs. Plus particulièrement avec Sirius Black. James a continué à être loyal à Sirius même après qu'il ait tenté d'utiliser Lupin pour tuer Rogue ! Quel genre de message ça envoie ? Son amitié avec Sirius est plus importante que le fait que son ami ait tenté de commettre un meurtre (sans en éprouver le moindre remords), plus importante que l'horrible trahison dont souffre Lupin (et qui, d'après moi, est le début de la fin pour les Maraudeurs), plus importante que la vie de Rogue ! Et tout ça est canon, vu que les Maraudeurs ont continué à attaquer et humilier Rogue même après la "blague" de la Cabane Hurlante.

Rogue, d'ailleurs. Voilà un point qui me chiffonne pas mal vis-à-vis de James, parce que le fait que ce soit _Rogue_ sa victime préférée, c'est quand même assez révélateur.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais l'élément de classe est aussi important dans la société britannique que le racisme aux Etats-Unis. C'est quelque chose qui structure leur société. Les gens pauvres (comme Rogue) et les gens riches (comme James) n'appartiennent pas au même monde. C'est presque comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Et c'était encore plus flagrant dans les années 70, à l'époque des Maraudeurs (même si, encore à notre époque, les anglais sont très élitistes). Bref... Le fait que Rogue soit pauvre (extrêmement pauvre, même, vivant dans la quasi-misère…) et que James soit riche, cela les distingue autant que si l'un avait été noir et issu d'un quartier défavorisé, et l'autre blanc et bien né. Ils n'appartiennent littéralement pas au même univers. Et tous les deux se retrouvent dans le superbe collège qui accueille l'élite. Rogue n'a pas le _background_ correct, tout simplement. Pour les riches Sang-Purs, cela lui donne une étiquette "intrus, étranger, différent, Autre", aussi sûrement que s'il était Moldu…

Et James, saint défenseur des Nés-Moldus, et grand ennemi des Mangemorts, décide qu'il est une bonne cible. De la même façon que les Sang-Purs méprisent les Nés-Moldus, rigolent de leurs humiliation et ne les considèrent pas vraiment comme humains, James est incapable de faire preuve d'empathie envers Rogue, incapable de le regarder autrement que comme un ennemi, un _parasite_ , quelque chose de répugnant qui n'a pas sa place dans son monde. Il veut que Rogue dégage, au point de s'en moquer s'il meurt. Il méprise Rogue de la même façon que les futurs Mangemorts méprisent les Nés-Moldus, parce qu'il est _différent_ , parce qu'il n'a pas sa place ici.

Il se met à mépriser Rogue dans le Poudlard Express. Avant la Répartition, avant que Rogue ne se mette à se vanter de connaître de la magie noire (que ce soit vrai ou pas), avant toute possible justification. James et Sirius, tous deux riches et bien nés, rencontre un garçon pauvre, laid et crasseux : et ils décident immédiatement qu'il est méprisable, dégoûtant et haïssable. C'est… assez parlant.

 _Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'invente._ C'est dans les livres : c'est dans les interviews de JKR (notamment une où elle parle de son expérience avec les collègues publics et privés ?), et dans la culture britannique. James ne considère pas ce qu'il fait comme cruel : ça lui parait juste naturel. Pour lui, Rogue _mérite_ d'être attaqué juste _parce qu'il existe_ , pendant sept ans (même après avoir cessé d'attaquer des gens comme Mulciber ou Rosier afin de prouver à Lily qu'il avait changé, James continue à attaquer Rogue). La seule raison pour laquelle James s'est arrêté, c'est parce que l'école a pris fin et que Rogue a finalement pu disparaitre et se cacher de lui.

James (et Sirius) ont choisi d'attaquer Rogue parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il était pauvre et étranger, et que ça le rendait aussi légitime qu'une victime puisse l'être.

Pour un soi-disant "héros du bien et de la justice", je trouve ça sacrément hypocrite.

.

 **Est-ce que le fait que James ait changé aurait pu réconforter Harry ?**

Euh… Le souci, pour moi, c'est que James n'a _pas_ changé. Il est resté le même jusqu'à 18 ans, date de sa sortie de Poudlard. Ensuite, il n'a plus recroisé Rogue (ou ses autres victimes, j'imagine !), et a apparemment vécu une vie heureuse sans avoir de crise d'introspection. Puis a été obligé de quitter les affrontements quand Lily était enceinte (entre 19 et 20 ans) et de se cacher. Il est mort à 21 ans. Trois ans à vivre sa vie sans une pensée pour ses agissements passés, ça n'efface pas sept années de harcèlement acharné.

Est-ce que James aurait pu changer ? Oui, bien sûr ! Drago l'a fait, Dudley l'a fait, et James a clairement été écrit par JKR comme une sorte de parallèle à ces deux personnages (surtout au perso de Drago, en fait : JKR leur a donné des lignes de dialogue quasi-identiques, et une apparence à l'âge de onze ans qui frappe Harry comme similaire). Mais voilà, James n'a pas eu _l'opportunité_ de changer. Jusqu'à la fin, il est resté un jeune homme qui se pensait être un héros, qui ne pensait pas que le fait qu'il fasse du mal aux autres soit mal (puisqu'il était un héros, ses adversaires méritaient forcément ce qui leur arrivait… Ou bien c'était juste drôle, et il n'y pensait même pas), et qui se pensait invincible parce qu'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans une bulle.

Oui, je n'ai pas une haute estime de James Potter. Je peux ressentir de l'empathie pour lui, comprendre comment il raisonnait, etc. Ce n'est pas un mode de pensée très différent de celui de Drago Malefoy, et j'aime beaucoup Drago Malefoy. Mais voilà : j'aime Drago parce qu'il change, parce que je peux imaginer ce changement.

James Potter ne change pas. Son développement s'est arrêté à l'âge de 21 ans, et il était toujours la même personne qu'en quittant Poudlard.

.

 **Est-ce réaliste que l'Occlumancie soit à la portée d'Elisa ? C'est un art très difficile !**

Ce n'est pas canon que ça soit difficile x) Mais j'ai déjà répondu à cette question dans le "Bonus Spécial" du tome 2 !

.

 **Question technique ! Comment ça se passe quand deux miroirs communicants qui n'ont pas la même taille sont en conversation ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une réduction de l'image ?**

J'imagine que le plus grand _zoome_ , en quelque sorte, pour que l'image remplisse tout son cadre. Un peu comme une photo prise sur un téléphone peut être affichée en plein écran sur un ordinateur.

.

 **Selon toi, quel est le point de vue des sorciers sur la question de l'utilisation d'un philtre d'amour pour avoir des rapports sexuels ? Est-ce considéré comme un viol ? Si oui, est ce que les philtres d'amour vendu en magasin doivent-ils être assez faibles pour que la victime puisse refuser un tel acte ?**

Pour moi, les sorciers sont extrêmement négligent en ce qui concerne la régulation des potions… parce qu'il n'y a quasiment plus de Maîtres des Potions en vie. Ils régulent l'achat des ingrédients et ils pensent que ça suffit à éviter le problème. Et puis, ça leur évite de se pencher sur la question de la moralité.

Parce que (et c'est toujours mon avis personnel) les sorciers ont un rapport compliqué avec la moralité. Rappelez-vous, ils n'ont pas évolué de la même façon que les Moldus ! Et ça veut sans doute dire que l'idée de consentement ne leur parait pas aussi importante qu'à nous. Ce qui compte, ce sont les conséquences de l'acte sur la société et pas sur l'individu : est-ce qu'une famille noble a été offensée, est-ce qu'un enfant a été conçu et si oui que faut-il en faire, est-ce que la victime a été négligente en buvant et donc que c'est de sa faute…

Il y a aussi sans doute certaines personnes qui considèrent cela romantique, parce que ce Philtre crée de _l'amour_ , donc c'est forcément bien, non ?

Et puis, l'immense majorité des Philtres d'amour doivent seulement augmenter les sentiments présents (je crois que l'Amortentia est le plus puissant Philtre parce qu'il crée une attraction, même sans aucun sentiment de base). Ils ne doivent pas non plus être très puissants, donc la victime n'est pas totalement privée de son libre arbitre… Et les sorciers considèrent donc que si la victime cède, ben, c'est qu'elle le voulait, au fond.

Bref. C'est une question épineuse. Et oui, je pense que les Philtres d'Amour vendus sur le marché doivent respecter des conditions de dosage et de puissance. Mais il s'agit quand même littéralement d'un Impérius en bouteille…

.

 **Pourquoi Trisha a dénoncé la lycanthropie de Lupin ?**

Je ne pense pas que je l'ai assez développé dans la fic, mais… Trisha déteste les loups-garous. Trisha déteste aussi les menteurs. Et Trisha déteste les gens qui s'en sortent avec une tape sur les doigts.

Cumulez tout ça et vous comprenez tout de suite ses raisons.

Elle ne considère pas qu'être renvoyé soit une punition assez sévère pour Lupin. Elle ne pense pas que ça va l'affecter, même : après tout, la misère n'existe pas chez les sorciers, donc être sans emploi n'est pas si grave. Et elle ne pense pas non plus que ça va lui faire tant de mal que ça : les loups-garous n'ont pas des _sentiments_ comme nous, non ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment _humains_.

Alors, quand Lupin est renvoyé, ok, il part en disgrâce, mais ça va passer, et Trisha le sait. C'est déjà arrivé avant. Personne n'a parlé dans la presse de Quirrell, et Lockhart a été oublié en un mois. Et puis, les gens ont déjà un nouveau scandale à se mettre sous la dent avec cette histoire de capture de Pettigrew… Alors le public va oublier Lupin. Trisha le sait, et elle trouve ça _injuste_. Alors elle crache le secret.

C'est immature, d'une certaine façon. Et cruel, quand on sait à quel point les loups-garous sont des parias dans le monde sorcier. Mais ce geste de Trisha n'est pas plus déplacé que celui d'Hermione, dans le canon, quand elle grave le mot CAFARD dans le visage d'une autre élève parce que celle-ci a cédé au chantage d'une prof qui menaçait sa mère. C'est la rébellion futile d'une enfant en colère qui, sous le coup de sa fureur, se fiche de faire souffrir autrui. Elle se sent furieuse, trahie et impuissante. Elle veut se défouler, faire du mal à quelqu'un, punir le monde parce qu'il n'est pas aussi noir et blanc qu'elle l'espérait.

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa ne se dispute pas davantage avec Trisha au sujet de sa révélation de la lycanthropie de Lupin ?**

Parce qu'Elisa culpabilise toujours d'avoir abandonné Trisha, depuis leur conversation au bord du lac dans le tome 2. Du coup, quand elles sont en désaccord… Elisa s'écrase. Ou alors (comme là), elle agit dans le dos de Trisha (ce qui est franchement pire).

Bref, du coup Elisa ne veut pas pousser la confrontation. Elle s'incline. Et elle cherche à réparer les pots cassés toute seule, en écrivant à Lupin (et, dans le tome 4, elle fera autre chose aussi, pour l'aider : et ça réussira !). Encore une fois, elle prend la responsabilité d'un truc qui n'est pas de sa faute, mais dont elle se sent quand même coupable.

.

 **Les termes de Licence (le diplôme de LOUPS) et de Doctorat (diplôme des DRAGONS) font-ils référence à ton propre parcours universitaire, sur lequel tu as modelé l'univers d'Harry Potter après Poudlard ?**

En partie x) En fait, j'ai d'abord reprit le Doctorat, puis je me suis dit : " _eh, je suis à la fac moi aussi, pourquoi ne pas parler de vrais diplômes délivrés dans de vrais facs ?_ ". Et du coup, j'ai rajouté la Licence.

La Licence est un diplôme obtenu en 3 ans d'études après le bac (ou, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, les ASPICS). J'ai, par exemple, une licence en droit. Ça permet de poursuivre des études plus avancées, mais ça peut suffire à avoir un job. Et ce diplôme existe aussi en Grande-Bretagne, sous le nom de _bachelor's degree_! J'ai donc reprit le concept, et j'ai créé un acronyme cool pour aller avec… Et voilà, j'ai créé la Licence Objective et Universelle de Puissante Sorcellerie, autrement dit, le LOUPS.

Le Doctorat, par contre, ce n'est pas un diplôme que j'ai mais c'est un truc que je voulais mettre dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Le terme de Doctorat vient du latin _doctorem_ , adjectif du verbe _docere_ , qui signifie _enseigner_. C'est un diplôme très très ancien, et associé à l'élitisme et à la connaissance depuis… Pfiou, je dirais bien le Moyen-âge. C'est donc un truc que les sorciers auraient copiés sans aucun problème x) D'autant plus qu'un doctorat, c'est sept ans d'étude (licence + quatre ans de spécialisation) et le chiffre sept plait aux sorciers xD

Bref. Là aussi j'ai cherché un acronyme cool et j'ai trouvé Doctorat de Réussite Avancée et de Génie Officiel des Notions de Sorcellerie, autrement dit, le DRAGONS. Cela dit, dans toute la fic, je continue à appeler ces diplômes _Licence_ et _Doctorat_ parce que c'est comme ça que je les appelle dans ma tête x)

.

 **Est-ce que c'est toi qui as inventé le CERVEAU (Centre d'Etudes et de Recherches sur la Vérité, l'Ensorcellement, et les Avancées Universelles), ainsi que les diplômes des LOUPS et des DRAGONS ?**

Yep ! Et je suis très fière de moi pour le coup, c'est très dur de faire des acronymes ! Mais bref, oui, c'est totalement _made by Ywëna_.

.

 **Si Elisa va au cimetière en avance, est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout simplement remplacer les os du père de Voldemort par ceux d'un type au hasard pour foutre en l'air le rituel ? Ou alors elle préfère rester un peu plus proche du canon ?**

Avec ton pragmatisme tu fiche en l'air tout mon intrigue xDDDD Bah, en fait, Elisa ne fait rien qu'elle ne puisse pas justifier, déjà : et comment justifierait-elle d'aller piller la tombe du père de Voldy ? Elle ne peut pas, tout bêtement. Mais, surtout, il s'agit d'un lieu important pour Voldemort et il y a donc tut à parier qu'il y a des protections dessus. Et c'est peut-être là aussi que se trouve Barty Jr ! Du coup, elle ne prend pas de risque.

.

 **Pourquoi Elisa n'envoie pas une lettre anonyme à Rita Skeeter pour la mettre sous la piste de Barty Jr ? La journaliste sauterait sur l'occasion…**

Arrêtez de me casser mon intrigue ! x)

Non, plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il y a peu de façons d'envoyer un message intraçable à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas pour rien que, dans le canon, quand Rogue doit envoyer un message à Harry… il utilise son Patronus-biche (alors que pour lui, ça doit être une vraie épreuve psychologique). Et Elisa ne peut pas employer la même méthode, puis que son Patronus en forme de putois est, malheureusement, trop connu.

Sinon, il y a aussi le fait que si Rita enquêtait, elle risquerait de se faire tuer. Elle n'a aucun entraînement au combat, ni rien, c'est juste une fouineuse. Elisa ne veut pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

.

 **Comment Narcissa et Andromeda ont apprit l'innocence de Sirius ?**

Par le biais d'un agent du Ministère très embarrassé qui est venu leur dire qu'on avait capturé Pettigrew et donc que Sirius allait être re-jugé, et que du coup, ça serait bien si elles pouvaient faire une déposition. Narcissa a été choquée, mais Andromeda, elle, a littéralement été effondrée en réalisant que son cousin avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour rien.

.

 **Pourquoi est-ce qu'Elisa n'exporte pas ses inventions (vu que le marché en Grande-Bretagne doit être assez limité) ?**

Bah... Déjà, elle n'a pas de "base" à l'étranger. Pour s'y lancer, il faudrait qu'elle s'y installe, etc. Et cela va nécessiter d'y consacrer plusieurs mois. Donc soit elle y passe un été (pas envisageable puisqu'elle a Harry) soit elle attend d'avoir quitté Poudlard.

De plus, dans le canon, les échanges internationaux ne sont pas courants. Je considère personnellement que chaque pays garde assez jalousement son savoir. L'implantation de commerces étrangers, ça ne doit pas leur plaire. Bon, une partie de ça repose sans doute sur la mentalité anglaise, qui n'a aucun problème à envahir les autres, mais qui déteste que des étrangers s'implantent chez elle. Mais il y a aussi la mentalité sorcière, très axée sur le repli. Bref, c'est compliqué.

.

 **Est-ce que Trisha porte des chaussettes dépareillées ?**

Cette question ! xD La réponse est non, sauf quand elle doit se lever tôt et qu'elle est encore dans le coton quand elle s'habille x)

.

 **Dumbledore savait-il que Voldemort avait fait des Horcruxes, avant qu'Elisa ne lui en parle ?**

Nope ! Il savait que ce concept existait (parce que lui et Grindelwald se sont intéressés à différentes formes de "maîtrise de la Mort"), et il savait que Voldemort avait atteint une forme d'immortalité (s'il a survécu à un Avada Kedavra), mais il n'avait pas encore décidé que oui, c'est ça la solution, le petit Tom a fait sept Horcruxes dans des trophées des fondateurs.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien, les seules données qu'il a, c'est le fait que Voldy ait survécu à son propre Avada Kedavra, le fait qu'il possède les gens (donc qu'il n'ait pas de corps), et le fait que le journal possédait une bride de lui-même. Et ces données ne sont pas forcément _connectées_. Il y a des tas de scénarios qui peuvent correspondre à tout ça. Le journal ne semble pas assez glorieux pour être un Horcruxe : Dumbledore a donc supposé que c'était un outil, sans lien avec la survie de Voldemort. Il s'est plutôt penché sur les formes d'exorcisme, etc., que Voldemort aurait pu utiliser.

Dans mon idée, dans le canon, Dumbledore ne commence à sérieusement envisager l'idée d'Horcruxes (au pluriel) que vers le début du tome 5. Au départ, il est simplement très préoccupé, car il commence à suspecter un lien mental entre Voldemort et Harry mais il ne sait pas ce que _c'est_ , et c'est pour ça qu'il se tient à distance du Survivant.

C'est vers les vacances de Noël qu'il a sa révélation. Plus précisément, au moment où Harry voit à travers les yeux de Naguini. Il interroge ses outils de cristal pour savoir si Voldemort possédait Harry ou pas, et il a une réponse ambigüe, puis il veut savoir s'ils étaient séparés, et il comprend qu'il y avait deux esprits dans le même corps… Mais ça n'a pas de sens… Et là, Dumbledore se dit _"la vache, c'est comme s'il y avait une partie de Voldemort en lui… Une minute. Une partie de Voldemort ?! Oh Merlin ! Pas deux esprits, mais deux_ âmes _! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça… Oh ! Le journal ! Eureka !"._

Et boum, il connecte tout, il comprend tout x)

Et ensuite, il se met à rechercher les personnes à qui Voldemort aurait pu parler de ses projets (je pense qu'il a pris le souvenir de Slughorn immédiatement après), et il s'est mis à fouiller dans ses souvenirs (et ceux des autres) pour trouver les objets que Voldemort aurait utilisé. J'imagine qu'il avait le souvenir d'Hepzidah Smith depuis un bail (parce que Tom a été la dernière personne à la voir avant sa mort, évidemment ça lui a paru suspect), mais que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'a réexaminé, et s'est mis à penser que ces deux objets pouvaient avoir été volés pour une _raison_.

Je crois que c'est aussi à cette époque qu'il a réfléchi au fait qu'Harry devait mourir. Il lui a fallu du temps pour s'y résigner, mais lorsqu'il annonce cette solution à Rogue quelques mois après, au cours de la sixième année d'Harry, il a déjà exploré de nombreuses options, il est à court de temps, et… il s'est résigné au fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Bref. Dans le canon, Dudu découvre les Horcruxes et commence à les chasser durant le tome 5. Elisa lui a donc donné deux ans d'avance sur le canon (et non pas trois, comme elle le pensait).

.

 **Quels autres clubs ont été créés/inspirés par le CEM ? Que font-ils ? Elisa va-t-elle tenter d'y revenir ?**

Que de questions ! x) Alors, non, Elisa ne va pas y revenir : à partir de ce tome-ci, elle commence à avoir trop de boulot et de préoccupations. Quant aux clubs…

Il y a premièrement le **club de football** , qui est composé essentiellement de Gryffondor Nés-Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés, parce que le sport, c'est leur dada. Il y a cependant des membres issus des autres Maisons, qui sont passionnés par ce sport et qui viennent donc généralement du monde moldu. Il y a aussi une poignée de membres Sang-Purs, qui veulent faire du sport et sortir du château, mais qui n'ont pas été acceptés dans leur équipe de Quidditch.

Ensuite il y a le **club d'Histoire magique et moldue** des Serdaigle. Il a été fondé par des Serdaigle mais il y a aussi des Poufsouffle, quelques Gryffondor, et deux Serpentard (Terence Higgs et Adrian Pucey, évidemment). Ils sont supposés comparer la chronologie de l'Histoire moldue et de l'Histoire sorcière… Mais bien souvent, pour faire ça, ils sont obligés de faire leur propre cours d'Histoire de la Magie, parce que Binns est totalement inutile. Leurs cahiers de notes sont généralement très complets, plus détaillés que les cours de Binns, et plus intéressants. Bref, leurs cours circulent et se revendent parmi les élèves de façon assez fréquente.

Puis on a le **club d'échecs** des Serpentard : fondé par les Serpentard, et presque exclusivement composés de Serpentard. On ne peut le rejoindre que sur invitation d'un Serpentard. Oui, ils sont élitistes et parano. Les autres Maisons jouent aussi aux échecs, bien sûr, mais il n'y a que chez les verts et argent qu'on organise des tournois avec un système de points et un prix pour le gagnant. Le prix est, bien souvent, une bouteille d'alcool.

Après, il y a le **club d'Alchimie**. On y suit des cours par correspondance. Les quelques élèves qui en sont membres font tous parie soit de Serdaigle, soit de Serpentard. En effet, l'Alchimie est très liée aux Potions, et… Rogue est tellement chiant qu'il a découragé tous les Gryffondor de s'y spécialiser. Quant aux Poufsouffle, il n'y a personne qui soit vraiment intéressés par cette matière. Bref, du coup l'Alchimie se retrouve partagée entre les aigles et les serpents. Il n'y a que quatre ou cinq membres, à présent. Ce club a été fondé par des passionnés à l'origine, mais petit à petit, ils ont été diplômés, et leurs cadets n'ont pas le même enthousiasme. C'est un club qui est voué à disparaitre, car les derniers élèves à faire de l'Alchimie se trouve dans la promotion juste au-dessus de celle d'Elisa. Quand ils seront diplômés, ce club disparaitra.

Et finalement, il y a le **club de magie druidique**. Il n'est que très brièvement mentionné dans les tomes 1 et 2, donc vous l'avez peut-être oublié x) Il ne rassemble que six ou sept élèves, dont les familles pratiquent une forme de magie très liée à la nature. Par exemple, les jumelles Patil viennent d'une famille indienne qui connait des chants permettant de soigner les animaux, et la famille de Théodore Nott utilise des rituels aux dates importantes du calendrier celtique pour renforcer leur magie. Ce club leur permet de raconter leurs expériences, de partager leurs ressentis. En effet, puisque c'est un type de magie sans baguette (et que ce n'est pas très conventionnel), ce n'est donc pas étudié ou même discuté à Poudlard.

.

 **Le club de Sortilège que Flitwick va créer à la demande d'Elisa est-il canon ?**

Eh oui ! J'imagine que, dans le canon, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui fait cette demande à Flitwick, soit au cours du tome 3 soit au cours du tome 4 de la saga HP. Mais oui, ce club est créé après l'entrée d'Harry à l'école (du moins je pense… vu qu'Hermione n'en parle pas XD), mais avant le retour de Voldemort.

En effet, le club de Sortilèges est mentionné dans le tome 5. Une candidate de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en est membre, et refuse de venir aux entraînements si ça interfère avec les séances du club… Oui, j'ai cherché des détails xD.

.

 **Est ce que Trisha va devenir fabricante de baguettes ?**

Woah, bien vu ! C'est en effet une des carrières que j'envisage pour elle. Mais il sera aussi possible qu'elle travaille dans la confiserie (mais pas celle de ses parents !), ce qui sera développé dans le tome 4 !

.

 **Est ce Elisa prévoit d'utiliser le MagicoGlisseur qui va sous l'eau pour la deuxième épreuve du tournoi ?**

Nope.

.

 **Avec qui Elisa va aller au bal ?**

Ah ah ah, j'ai eu du MAL à écrire ce passage dans le tome 4 x) Et la réponse est un spoiler ! Mais j'offre des cookies métaphoriques à quiconque devinera l'identité de la personne en question…

.

 **Est ce que Elisa va utiliser le tournoi des trois sorciers pour se faire de la pub en France et en Bulgarie et devenir encore plus riche ?**

Nope ! Elle sera trop occupée…

.

 **Est ce que Elisa va devenir amis avec Fleur ou Krum ou des élèves de leurs écoles ?**

Avec Fleur, je pense que oui, tout simplement parce que j'aime bien son personnage et que je la vois en fervente féministe (qui apprécierait donc qu'une fille se soit imposée en Grande-Bretagne, où les figures dominantes sont largement des hommes). Mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de développer sa relation avec les autres élèves.

.

 **Est-ce que la révélation sur la parenté de Voldemort va vraiment empêcher des gens de le rejoindre si (quand ?) il reviendra ? Est-ce que ça suffit vraiment à détruire sa base de pouvoir, ou bien est-ce que les gens se rallient juste à l'opinion populaire parce que c'est un scandale bien juteux ?**

Bah… Un peu des deux.

Les sorciers tendant à se rassembler autour de gens, de symboles, pas d'idées. Ce n'est pas l'idéologie Puriste qui fédère les Mangemorts (même si c'est la motivation d'un grand nombre d'entre eux). Ce n'est pas non plus l'idéologie Puriste qui pousse les gens à accepter le nouveau système quand Voldemort renverse le Ministère dans le canon, et ce n'est pas ça qui fait que Voldemort est considéré par le Croquemitaine même dix ans après sa disparition. Le leadership est _personnel_ , pas idéologique. Si on détruit le leader d'un mouvement, ou du moins sa légitimité, quasiment tout s'écroule.

(Dans le canon, quand Dumbledore meurt, son dernier plan (aller chercher Harry) est la dernière opération de grande envergure menée par l'Ordre. Ensuite, chacun se débrouille de son côté, il n'y a plus de réunion, ni rien. Et après la sortie du livre de Rita, les gens sont très secoués, et les fidèles de Dudu sont encore plus afaiblis… S'il n'y a pas de chef, il n'y a pas de mouvement.)

Bref. C'est _Voldemort_ qu'il faut attaquer personnellement, et il n'y a rien de plus personnel que de révéler que sa justification est un mensonge. Parce que ce qui fédère les Mangemorts, ce qui inspire la peur, ce qui donne une dimension quasi-divine/démoniaque à Voldemort… C'est son _mythe_. Il est l'Héritier de Serpentard, il est revenu d'entre les morts, on ne sait pas d'où il vient ni ce qu'il sait mais on sait que c'est terrifiant, etc. Voldemort inspire la peur grâce à son mystère, et il inspire la loyauté parce qu'il semble légitime. Si sa légitimité est remise en doute et que le mystère est levé, c'est un sacrée coup pour lui. Ce n'est comme s'il avait des arguments _rationnels_ à opposer à ça. Tout son mouvement est basé sur son côté mystique, somptueux, sur le secret qu'il entretien et le fait qu'il est au-dessus des questions de simples mortels. Quelqu'un qui refuse qu'on le questionne est généralement dans une mouise profonde quand le public se mets à s'interroger…

Et oui, ça casse vraiment son pouvoir. Parce que là, on ne parle pas vraiment de la même situation qu'Hitler n'étant pas Aryen. Ce n'est pas l'idée de la pureté de la race qui rassemble les gens autour de lui ! Si vous voulez une comparaison avec le monde Moldu, je dirais que là, on se rapproche plus du Ku Klux Klan… Et de la façon dont en ôter le mystère a asphyxié son pouvoir.

Pour vous faire un bref topo historique, le KKK est revenu en vogue aux Etats-Unis après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Plein de jeunes étaient recrutés, fascinés par le mythe du Klan. Puis un mec s'est infiltré dans le groupe, en est devenu membre et s'est mis à assister aux réunions. Il a appris les secrets de l'organisation. Et ensuite, comme la police avait peur d'agir directement contre le KKK… Il est allé voir les créateurs de la bande dessinée _Superman_ , et leur as donné ces infos. Et justement, Superman avait besoin d'un nouveau méchant !

La bande dessinée s'est mise à étaler aux yeux de tous les mécanismes du KKK : les codes, les rituels, le décorum… Et en faisant ça, ils ont ôté du Klan tout son côté mystique qui le rendait si attractif (pour les sympathisants) et si effrayant (pour le public). Au bout de _deux semaines de publication de la bande dessinée_ , le _KKK n'arrivait plus à recruter aucun nouveau membre_.

(Bon, actuellement le KKK revient en vogue parce que les Etats-Unis sont un dépotoir idéologique, mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Mes dents grincent dès qu'on évoque la direction que prend ce pays mené par une touffe de cheveux mutante…)

Mais bref. Donc oui, cette histoire sur l'ascendance de Voldemort est un coup très violent pour Voldemort. Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas le rejoindre, ou qui auraient autrement ignoré le problème, se jettent joyeusement sur cette justification. Les Puristes qui croient vraiment à la pureté du sang vont également hésiter à lui jurer allégeance. Les opportunistes vont commencer à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se joindre à lui, parce que Voldemort n'est apparemment pas intouchable… Bref, oui, le pouvoir de Voldemort sur le public est grandement affaibli.

Mais ceux qui croient vraiment en Voldemort (pas en sa cause, mais en son pouvoir plutôt) vont quand même le soutenir. Ses vrais fidèles, ou ceux qui n'ont pas d'autre choix, ou encore ceux qui s'en foutent de la pureté du sang et qui veulent juste massacrer des gens… Bref, Voldemort a encore plusieurs options de recrutement qui s'ouvrent à lui. Il est affaibli, mais très loin d'être abattu. Un mythe pareil ne s'écroule pas avec quelques articles de presse, surtout s'il y a une vraie menace derrière…

.

 **Qu'est-ce McGonagall a dit à Sirius quand elle l'a arrêté devant les serres (et l'a ensuite remis aux Aurors) ?**

Vous allez être déçus x) Elle s'est contentée de lui confirmer que oui, Pettigrew avait été arrêté, et que oui, son innocence allait être examinée. Elle lui a fermement dit que non, il ne pouvait pas aller buter Pettigrew lui-même, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus voir Harry. Et c'est tout.

Sirius n'était pas très stable, à ce moment-là. McGonagall a été rigide, et elle était très certainement encore en colère (la trahison de Remus était encore fraîche dans son esprit) mais l'état misérable de Sirius lui a essentiellement inspiré de la pitié. Il était d'une maigreur cadavérique, sale, affamé, incohérent, au bord de l'hystérie. Il n'avait plus rien de son élève préféré, brute ou non. Il était profondément endommagé, et McGonagall ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir du chagrin et de l'amertume devant cet affreux gâchis.

.

 **Les gens savaient que Sirius était un Gryffondor et qu'il avait été renié de sa famille car il ne croyait pas en leurs idéaux... Alors comment ont-ils pu croire qu'il était au service de Voldemort ? Quel est ta théorie ?**

Alors, premièrement, je pense que le public (les gens qui n'étaient pas à l'école avec les Maraudeurs) ne sait pas du tout que Sirius était un Gryffondor. Après son emprisonnement, tout le monde croit qu'il est un Mangemort, alors le public suppose qu'il est issu de Serpentard.

Mais j'imagine que tu veux plutôt parler des gens qui connaissaient Sirius : l'Ordre du Phénix, les profs, ses amis, etc.

Ma théorie, c'est que… les faits étaient trop accablants. Ils savaient que James et Lily étaient cachés quelque part, et ils savaient qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sirius à qui James aurait confié un secret aussi précieux. Puis Lily et James meurent, et _immédiatement après_ , Sirius assassine Peter et douze Moldus d'une façon atroce, en riant.

Une partie de la faute appartient à Sirius. Il n'a pas cherché à se justifier, il n'a pas cherché à demander de l'aide, il n'a rien dit à personne. La façon dont il a agi était impulsive, et surtout, elle le peignait comme un coupable. Je sais qu'il était fou de chagrin après avoir perdu son meilleur ami, et qu'il était également très jeune et tête brûlée. Mais s'il avait dit à Remus (son autre meilleur ami !) que Peter était le traître et qu'il allait le buter : ou s'il avait dit à Hagrid ce qu'il allait faire et lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour Harry ensuite : ou encore, s'il avait envoyé un Patronus à Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aider à trouver Pettigrew… Tout aurait été différent. Mais non, bien sûr, Sirius est dramatique à l'extrême et personne d'autre ne méritait d'aller venger James, alors il n'a rien dit à personne (évidemment, ensuite, les gens se sont demandés s'il n'avait pas gardé le silence sur d'autres choses…), et il s'est jeté à pieds joints dans le piège de Peter (qui était destiné à lui faire porter le chapeau).

Une autre partie de la faute repose sur Peter. Plus précisément, sur le fait que son piège était _brillant_. Il savait que Sirius allait être quasiment dément. Et lui-même (malgré sa peur, parce qu'avouons-le il devait être pétrifié de trouille) a utilisé ça à son profit. Il a mis à contribution son talent d'acteur, il a créé une mise en scène parfaite. Grâce à lui, les circonstances de l'arrestation de Sirius étaient vraiment accablantes.

Une autre partie de la faute repose sur la guerre en elle-même. Je suppose que les Maraudeurs avaient plein d'amis. Ils étaient très populaires. Mais tous ces amis devaient être de jeunes Gryffondor, comme eux. Ils ont tous soutenu Dumbledore de façon ouverte. _Ils sont tous morts._ Lorsque Sirius a été arrêté, il ne devait plus y avoir qu'une poignée de personnes qui auraient pu témoigner en sa faveur, qui auraient pu dire " _non, attendez, ça n'a pas de sens, je le connais, il n'agirait pas comme ça_ ".

Et finalement, la faute repose sur les amis de Sirius. Oui, ces mêmes amis qui auraient dû le défendre, qui savaient qu'il était un Gryffondor et qu'il ne croyait pas en les idéaux de sa famille. Ils lui ont tous tourné le dos : par lassitude, par horreur, par lâcheté. Tout dépend de la personne.

Dumbledore était trop occupé à remettre le Ministère debout et à cacher Harry. Il n'a pas creusé la question. Il s'est dit qu'il avait été dupé, que Sirius avait dû suivre le même chemin que sa famille après tout. Il s'est dit qu'il aurait dû le voir, et il s'en est voulu : mais il n'a pas cherché plus loin.

McGonagall a pensé la même chose (et elle était trop sous le choc pour envisager que la situation soit plus complexe que ça).

Maugrey, paranoïaque et prompt à voir la trahison partout, était d'accord avec eux.

Et comme ils étaient les trois piliers de l'ordre, les plus âgés et les plus respectés… Cela a convaincu tous les autres membres de l'Ordre (du moins, les adultes, ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'école avec Sirius et James).

Frank et Alice Londubat étaient à l'école avec Sirius et James, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, et ils savaient que Sirius aimait trop son meilleur ami pour faire ça. Ils ont sans doute protesté et dit qu'il devait y avoir une erreur… mais les Lestranges les ont torturés jusqu'à la folie avant qu'ils ne puissent agir concrètement.

Andromeda Tonks avait pris ses distances avec l'Ordre après la naissance de sa fille Nymphadora, elle n'était donc plus très proche de Sirius. Elle a douté de lui, comme tout le monde. Et le fait qu'elle soit une Black, elle aussi, risquait de la faire apparaitre comme suspecte si elle attirait l'attention sur elle… Alors elle a laissé ses doutes faire taire son amour pour son cousin. Elle s'est résignée au fait qu'elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait, et qu'il fallait laisser cette histoire derrière elle.

Remus Lupin avait été mis à l'écart par ses amis depuis plusieurs mois, et il était à peu près sûr que ça avait été à l'initiative de Sirius. Son amitié avec les autres Maraudeurs avait été tendue depuis l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante (ça a ébranlé sa confiance en Sirius, et de la distance s'était créée entre eux), et ses amis avaient cessé de lui faire des confidences. Il avait l'impression de ne plus les connaître. Alors, quand ils ont tous les trois disparu d'un coup, je crois que Remus était trop foudroyé de chagrin pour réfléchir clairement. Sirius l'avait déjà trahi une fois, alors il s'est laissé convaincre que c'était possible, que c'était vraisemblable : mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à y penser de façon raisonnable. Les Maraudeurs étaient sa famille, sa meute, ils étaient toute sa vie. Avec leur disparition, Remus voulait juste ramper dans un trou et mourir, pas creuser la question pour savoir comment et pourquoi c'était arrivé.

Ironiquement, il y avait une autre personne qui aurait pu ne pas croire à la culpabilité de Sirius… Severus Rogue.

Il connaissait les Maraudeurs (à son grand désespoir) et il savait que Sirius adorait James. Il connaissait son ennemi, après tout. Et du coup, l'idée que Sirius trahisse, ça a du le faire ciller. Mais vous savez ce qu'il a pensé, juste ensuite ? C'est que _Sirius en était capable_. Sirius était un meurtrier qui se fichait des conséquences, quelqu'un de sadique et cruel, dépouillé de toute conscience, avec la même folie sanguinaire que Bellatrix. C'est comme ça que Rogue _voit_ Sirius. Il ne pense pas que Sirius puisse possiblement être autre chose qu'un monstre qui a juste réussi à berner son monde. C'est ce que Sirius _est_ , pour lui. C'est sa réalité. Alors il s'est dit : " _ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait changé de camp, Voldemort lui aurait laissé plus de latitude que Dumbledore_ ". Et du coup, lui aussi a crut Sirius responsable. Il s'est mis à le haïr d'avoir tué Lily. Il s'est laissé aveuglé par son deuil et sa haine (compréhensible, cela dit) au lieu de regarder les détails qui clochaient… Et il n'a pas creusé davantage.

Et voilà. Aucun de ceux qui connaissaient Sirius Black n'a cherché plus loin que les apparences… Et Sirius a été emprisonné à Azkaban durant douze ans.

.

 **Que va-t-il advenir de Remus ?!**

Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient inquiets qu'il se suicide ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, Lupin survit. En fait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui : il ne va pas avoir à lire la presse, à se faire insulter dans la rue, etc.

Il va agir exactement comme n'importe quel Sang-Mêlé recherché chez les sorciers : se casser dans le monde moldu.

Alors, bien sûr, ça ne va pas être une bonne période pour lui. Il a été humilié, il a honte, il regrette, il a l'impression d'avoir trahi les gens qui comptaient pour lui (Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry). Il va plonger dans une dépression. Et vu que chez les Moldus, il n'a pas de qualification, il va rester sans emploi et vivre dans la pauvreté (mais pas la misère, je le répète, parce que la misère n'est pas possible pour les sorciers qui peuvent multiplier la nourriture et faire apparaitre quatre mur et un toit d'un coup de baguette). Mais franchement, il a vécu pire, comme par exemple après la mort de James et Lily. Là, il sait que Sirius va être innocenté : ça lui donne quelque chose à se raccrocher. _Il n'a pas touché le fond._

Sa vie chez les Moldus ne va pas être facile : mais il n'aura pas à faire face à la haine du public. Il ne va même pas lire l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ où Rita Skeeter le crucifie (il apprendra que sa lycanthropie a été révélée de façon indirecte, par les lettres de parents furieux : ce qui lui fera quand même un choc…. Mais qui ne sera pas pire que ce qui s'est passé dans le canon). Les gens vont rager contre lui, le haïr, mais il ne va même pas le savoir. Après deux ou trois lettres d'insultes, il va protéger sa maison contre les hiboux postaux, et voilà : son exposition à la colère du public est terminée. Bref, il va se cacher de la rage du monde sorcier, et être épargné.

.

 **Si 90% de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne a été tuée, pourquoi les autres pays ne sont pas intervenus ?!**

Parce que les sorciers n'ont pas vraiment d'entente internationale. La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers n'existe que pour maintenir le Secret Magique (c'est-à-dire pour se fliquer mutuellement), et c'est tout. C'est pour ça que Grindelwald était tellement mémorable, parce qu'il avait déclenché une guerre dépassant les frontières de son pays. Et c'est pour ça que la victoire de Dumbledore est aussi saluée : parce qu'il est allé affronter Grindelwald dans un autre pays, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à l'ignorer. C'est donc considéré comme un grand acte de bonté (en plus d'être un acte de bravoure).

Bref. A moins que le Secret Magique soit en danger, chaque pays reste donc sagement de son côté. Si Voldemort avait mis le Secret en péril, là, il y aurait peut-être eu intervention des autres pays… Mais justement, Voldemort a toujours été prudent. Il ne veut pas révéler le monde sorcier aux Moldus, il les méprise…

.

 **Vis-à-vis des personnages de la saga originale, lequel est ton préféré ? Celui que tu déteste le plus ? Et pourquoi ?**

Euh… Mon perso préféré est Rogue, incontestablement. Parce qu'il est le plus complexe, le plus nuancé, et le plus héroïque, et l'un des plus fun (ses répliques sont parmi les meilleures). Il n'est pas gentil, ça c'est sûr (quel tête de con parfois !) : mais il a un sarcasme à tomber par terre, et son personnage est une source sans fin de réflexions. Mon Tumblr sur Harry Potter est presque entièrement rempli de posts sur Severus Rogue xD

Quant au perso que je déteste le plus… Difficile ! J'aime tous les perso. Même Voldemort. Même Bellatrix. Même Lucius. Même Dumbledore (alors que j'ai envie de le frapper à coup de tabourets de bar parfois), même Fudge, même Fleur Delacour. Même Cho Chang, que tous les lecteurs semblent mépriser.

Bref. Honnêtement… Je suis partagée entre James Potter et Sirius Black, même si je ne les _déteste_ pas vraiment. En tant que personnage, je ne les aime pas, je les trouve trop arrogants, trop immatures. Ils manquent de relief (surtout James).

Mais ce que je déteste, ce sont leurs fans sur Tumblr. Les "Marauderfen" font de James et Sirius des personnages doux, généreux, sensibles, remplis d'abnégation, ou même des féministes (le fait que la méthode de drague de James consiste à agresser sexuellement un ami de la fille qu'il convoite afin de la forcer à dire oui, ça leur semble apparemment très mignon). Et le seul moyen pour eux de dire ça, c'est de dire que Rogue était un affreux stalker qui est resté un Mangemort loyal toute sa vie et qu'il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de bien de son existence, ce qui justifie bien sûr le fait que les Maraudeurs le harcèlent durant sa scolarité.

Bref, voilà, ce genre de fans gâche la complexité des personnages.

Je n'aime pas trop Lily, non plus. C'est l'un des rares persos avec qui je n'arrive pas à m'identifier, à ressentir de l'empathie. Ce qu'on sait sur elle est trop surfait, superficiel, artificiel. Et puis, il y a aussi son traitement par les fans (qui sont souvent des Marauderfens). Elle est considérée comme une sainte par le fandom. Les gens pensent que si _Sainte Lily_ est tombée amoureuse de James, c'est la preuve irréfutable qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Alors que… non ? Lily avait des défauts : elle était jeune, immature, un peu superficielle, elle faisait attention à son image, elle avait des préjugés, elle favorisait sa Maison, elle était égoïste. Comme moi, comme vous, comme tout le monde. Et elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de James parce qu'il était soudain devenu un saint. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il était beau, riche, populaire, charmant, flatteur, drôle… Et que comme il ne faisait plus de mal aux gens devant elle, ses qualités (joli garçon avec de l'humour) semblaient dépasser ses défauts (petit brute cruelle).

Enfin bref, voilà x)

Sinon, bref, comme perso que je déteste… Ombrage et Rusard. Voilà. Ce sont ceux que je connais et que j'aime le moins.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça répond à toutes vos questions ! Sinon… Il va falloir attendre le tome suivant xD

Il sera publié dans un peu plus de deux semaines, mais je ne suis pas encore fixée sur la date. Je veux que mes Bêtas aient pris de l'avance, et puis je veux aussi avoir le temps de lire et de relire tout le tome 4, à la recherche d'incohérences ou de trucs qui peuvent être plus (ou moins) développés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour vous faire patienter, je compte poser d'ici une semaine un nouveau bonus hors-série, qui rejoindra celui sur Elisa à Serpentard et celui sur Isabelle Bishop dans mon recueil de One-Shots.

Ce bonus sera appelé _« 5 + 1 : les Patronus d'Elisa_ ». Il sera sur les différents Patronus qu'Elisa aurait pu avoir, si tel ou tel évènement n'avait pas eu lieu : elle aurait été différente, sa vie aurait été différente, et donc son Patronus aurait été un autre animal que son fameux putois.

Le concept du « 5 + 1 » est un concept de prompt très répandu sur Tumblr ou sur AO3 (site de fanfictions). On écrit sur cinq situations où une certaine chose se répète (ici, ça sera le fait qu'Elisa n'a pas un putois comme Patronus), puis sur une seule situation où l'opposé se produit (ici, ce sera une réflexion sur pourquoi Elisa a un putois comme Patronus). Bref. Voilà.

.

* * *

.

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voilà tout de même un extrait du tome 4. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné certains trucs qui allaient s'y passer, mais j'espère qu'il vous surprendra quand même !

.

 _[…]_

 _Elisa se sentit singulièrement déprimée, après le fiasco du cours de Défense. Si elle ne pouvait pas battre un estropié, comment était-elle supposée survivre à une bande de Mangemorts ?_

 _En plus, elle commençait à avoir pas mal de boulot en Sortilèges. Pendant que le reste de sa classe peinait à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés, Flitwick était en train d'apprendre à Elisa les bases des Charmes Gardiens, c'est-à-dire les sorts et maléfices qui permettaient de protéger une maison contre certaines intrusions. Les Charmes Gardiens étaient très compliqués, et Elisa eut un coup au cœur quand Flitwick l'informa joyeusement que la dernière élève qu'il avait formé sur le sujet de manière approfondie avait été Lily Evans._

 _Voilà qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi le sang de Lily protégeait la maison des Dursley. Peut-être que la mère d'Harry avait mis en pratique ses connaissances en Charmes Gardiens avant la nuit fatidique…_

 _Bref. L'année scolaire s'annonçait chargée. En plus de ça, Elisa avait raté un contrôle de Runes Anciennes pour une raison stupide ! […] Elle passait tellement de temps à perfectionner sa dernière création, qui mêlait runes et autres symboles venant des quatre coins du monde, qu'elle avait bêtement utilisé certains sigles japonais dans la traduction que Babbling leur avait demandée de faire. Utiliser des kanji au milieu d'une tablette de runes vikings, ça faisait quand même un peu tâche._

– _Tu parles japonais maintenant ? s'étonna Trisha quand elles quittèrent la classe._

– _Non, mais je suis très fan de la culture japonaise en général, soupira Elisa. Alors pour un des mes projets où j'avais besoin de runes qui n'existaient pas, j'ai emprunté des kanji parce que c'est l'un des styles d'écriture les plus anciens. C'est chinois, à l'origine. Ça précède les runes Futhark de cinq siècles, au moins._

– _Et c'est équivalent aux runes ? fit Trisha d'un air dubitatif._

 _Elisa haussa les épaules :_

– _Les runes Futhark sont la langue écrite de la magie, mais rien n'indique que c'est la seule, ni même que c'est la meilleure. Les japonais et les chinois inventaient la poudre à canon alors que nos ancêtres mangeaient avec leurs doigts, après tout._

 _Trisha fut plongée dans un silence contemplatif. Elisa, quant à elle, se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à ça avant. Etait-ce parce que la culture magique tendait au repli sur soi-même plutôt qu'à l'ouverture sur le reste du monde ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'Elisa avait conservé une mentalité imprégnée par le concept de mondialisation et d'échange qui avait envahi le 21_ _ème_ _siècle ? Etait-ce si novateur, de se dire que sa nation n'avait pas le monopole de l'intelligence ?_

 _Est-ce qu'elle considérait seulement la Grande-Bretagne comme sa nation ?_

 _C'était encore le genre de raisonnement qui donnait la migraine. Elisa se résolu à ne plus y penser, et caressa distraitement Malta. Son serpent s'était enroulé autour de son cou et de ses épaules comme une écharpe. Elisa n'emmenait jamais Malta avec elle quand elle avait cours de Défense […], mais sinon, elle embarquait presque toujours son fidèle familier sur ses épaules ou dans le poche centrale de sa robe. Malta se contentait généralement de faire la sieste en profitant de la chaleur corporelle de sa maîtresse, mais de temps en temps, elle acceptait d'exécuter quelques tours qui éblouissaient toujours les premières années._

– _Eh, attendez-moi ! lança Cédric en tombant sur ses deux amies au détour d'un couloir._

 _Elisa sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant que Cédric avait accroché au revers de son sac de cours un des badges de l'association d'Hermione […]. La quasi-totalité des membres du CEM y avaient adhéré, et désormais cela se propageait à toute l'école. […]_

– _Cédric, sourit Trisha. Tu as bien profité de tes deux heures de pause ?_

 _Comme Cédric ne suivait pas de cours de Runes Anciennes, il pouvait dormir plus tard le jeudi matin… Mais il utilisait ce temps pour faire ses devoirs avec Cho Chang à la bibliothèque, en amoureux. Le Préfet roula des yeux sans relever la taquinerie :_

– _Vous avez vu la note qui vient d'être punaisée au tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune ? Un club de Sortilèges va ouvrir !_

 _Abruptement, Elisa se souvint de l'idée qu'elle avait soumise à Flitwick l'année dernière, et souri jusqu'aux oreilles :_

– _Oui ! Tu compte t'inscrire ?_

– _Evidemment, sourit son ami. Ça a l'air fun. Et toi ?_

– _Je ne sais pas encore, admit Elisa. Je crois que oui, mais je devrais sans doute sauter des séances de temps en temps pour faire mon travail supplémentaire en Sortilèges. J'ai deux fois plus de devoirs que vous, avec cette histoire de Doctorat._

 _Enfin, elle n'était pas non plus submergée de boulot. Elle comptait surtout profiter de ce prétexte pour s'entraîner au duel dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait absolument qu'elle perfectionne son utilisation du Sortilège de Maîtrise de l'Eau. Et puis, elle devait travailler un peu le Flashbang, le Fulgura, le Tremorem. Elle devait aussi revoir son plan pour […] le Tournoi. Bref, elle avait pas mal de pain sur la planche… La leçon de Défense […] lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas invincible, ni même une combattante exceptionnelle. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de victoire dans cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle mette les bouchées doubles._

 _Il fallait absolument qu'elle progresse en Défense. Sa vie allait peut-être en dépendre. Sa vie, et sans doute aussi celle d'Harry…_

 _[...]_

.

Voilà ! J'ai essayé d'éviter les spoilers x) Mais j'espère que ça a attisé votre curiosité !

.

A dans une semaine pour le bonus !


End file.
